Awaken
by ICrzy
Summary: "I'm apart of him and that's what scares me the most." Amara Solo, second born to General Leia Organa and Han Solo, is determine to follow the foot steps of her family name. She is determine to bring peace, even if it means facing down her older brother. {PoexAmara} {starts The Force Awakens - ends Rise Of Skywalker}
1. I

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Vira Kalo is portrayed by Tessa Thompson**

**AMARA SOLO **took strides as she stepped out of a briefing meeting with fellow Resistance leaders, including her own mother. Amara always felt like she was somewhere where she shouldn't be and that was made worst when she decided to join the Resistance. She joined for a sense of purpose. She joined because she felt alone. She joined because she didn't want to lose another family member. She didn't dress like a leader, like her mother. She didn't know what a leader should dress like. She wore a black leather jacket with a Resistance logo on the top left sleeve, light brown top, dark brown tight pants, and black boots.

The young woman made it outside. She adjusted her leather jacket and took in the sights. She felt the wind hit her face.

"Captain Solo," A voice gained her attention.

Amara turned and saw who called for her. Her close friend, Vira Kalo. Vira had been in the Resistance longer than Amara has been apart of the cause, mostly due to her mother keeping her at arms length from the spotlight.

Ever since Amara arrived to D'Qar, she quickly became friends with Vira. Vira had a different upbringing from Amara and it just worked for the two girls. Where Amara grew up with large shoes to fill, Vira grew up at mercy of the First Order and when she had the opportunity to try and change the galaxy, she took advantage of it. From what Amara knew of Vira, she didn't have a family anymore and counted the Resistance as her family.

The thirty-two year old mechanic approached the twenty-one year woman, "Where have you been? You missed lunch."

Amara gives her friend a small smile, "Sorry." She says, "I was stuck with General Organa and other Resistance command leaders."

Vira nods as then looks at her friend, "For what exactly?" She asks, "They don't usually let mere Captains sit in on meetings like that?"

Amara shrugs, "I think my mom just wants me to see what goes into work for the Resistance." She says.

Vira nods and then kicks a rock on the ground, "I see," She says, "So she's grooming you for her role when she passes."

Amara glanced at Vira, "I expect that being the case." She says, "I mean who else would lead us, everyone expects me to be like my mother."

Vira and Amara walked around the base. They were getting near the hangar where the X-Wings lay rest unless the pilots are on missions.

"Come on, Mar." Vira says, "You are like your mom, sometimes it's scary."

Amara shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know, Vee." She says, "When have I ever been inspiring?"

Vira halted in her steps, which caused Amara to pause as well. Amara looked at her friend, who seemed to be a lost for words as to respond.

"Okay, look. I don't have an example right now," Vira says, "But, I can totally see you becoming a great leader."

Amara's eyes narrowed, "Doubt it,"

Vira stepped over to her friend, "Oh come on," She says, "Don't be so negative."

Amara glanced at her friend and gave her a small smile, "I'm not negative," She says, "I just don't see how I could possibly be a leader like my mom."

"Give it time," Vira says, "I doubt your mom was a great leader at your age."

Amara narrowed her eyes again, "My mom was off stopping the Empire at my age, maybe even younger." She says.

Vira sighed, "Well yeah, sure but-," She shakes her head, "Never mind about that."

Amara couldn't help but grin, "I get what you're trying to do, Vee, really. I just don't see me as a leader, I never did."

The two girls continued walking near the hangars. They pass a few of the X-Wings and seeing a few of the pilots outside, socializing.

"What did you see yourself as? What did you ever want to be?" Vira asks.

Amara paused her thought and looked at Vira, "I- I don't know."

The two walk and see members of the Black Squadron. Amara knew this squadron very well, mostly due to their leader. Black Leader.

"How do you not know?" Vira asks.

Amara gives her friend a sad smile, "Guess I never thought much of it." She says.

Before Vira was about to continue on her friend, a pilot from Blue Squadron came running over to the two women.

"Uh- Vira," The pilot says.

Vira turns, "Yes?"

The pilot grins, "Can uh- I borrow you?"

Vira groans and nods, "Alright," She turns to Amara, "This isn't over, Mar."

Amara grins, "I don't doubt that." She says.

Vira was basically dragged off to the pilot's X-Wing, which was much further away in the hangar. This left Amara alone. Her eyes drift to the X-Wing in front of her. The T-70 X-Wing starfighter, aka Black One. Amara stepped closer to the X-Wing, she never piloted for the Resistance but she use to love flying with her father. A small smile appeared on her lips thinking of those type of memories. Flying the Falcon when she was ten. It was probably the most fun ever, despite nearly giving her mom a heart attack.

"What do I owe the pleasure, Captain Solo?" Spoke a voice.

Amara turned to see Commander Poe Dameron walking over in his flight suit with his BB unit rolling next to him.

"Just on a walk, Commander Dameron." She says, "I can do that, now can I?"

Poe gives her a small grin, "I mean I expect you can do many things as the General's daughter." He says.

Amara groans, "Are you always going to do that?" She asks, "Address me as the General's daughter?"

Poe shrugs and kept the grin, "I mean you are her daughter after all."

Amara shakes her head, "Why do I even put up with you?"

Poe looks at her, "Because you love me," He says, "Plus I'm a higher rank than you."

Amara steps next to him, "I want to slap you, you know?"

Poe grins, "I know,"

Poe walked over, closer to his starfighter. Amara watched him come closer and then sit down. He motioned for her to sit down as well.

Amara groans and parks it.

"What?" She asks.

Poe gives her a look, "What? Can't a friend see how his friend is doing?" He asks.

Poe had connections to her mother, after all his parents fought along her parents during the time of the Empire. Poe was determined to follow the foot steps of his parents, and Amara admired his determination. Poe and Amara had known each other probably for six years. Sure, there is quite an age gap between the two, her being twenty-one and him being thirty-six, but they had always seemed to be one person to get the other person.

"I'm fine, Poe." She says to him, "And what about you?"

Poe nods, "I'm good,"

Amara motions to the flight suit, "Where are you going? A test flight?"

Poe gives her a smile, "Yeah." He says.

BB comes rolling over and begins beeping at the two. The two exchange looks before turning to the BB unit.

"We're not ignoring you, buddy." Poe claims.

Amara smiles, "Yeah, B."

Amara watched Poe with BB. Poe turned his attention to the droid and began patting on the top of the droid, as a way of showing some sort of affection. It was something Amara admired about Poe. He cares about his droid as if BB was another member of his squad, which in a way BB is. But he treats BB as if BB wasn't a droid but was like him.

"Hey, Poe." Amara says, "Can I ask you something?"

Poe glanced over at her. She was staring at the sky.

"Uh sure," He says.

Amara glanced at him and asks, "Do you think we are where we are because of who our parents are?"

Poe glanced from her to his droid. He patted the top of BB-8. He knew his mom fought with General Organa. He knew his parents fought for freedom under the Empire. He knew his mother died giving her life in order to protect General Organa.

Poe shrugs, "Maybe." He says, "It could be DNA, I guess. Or some unknown cause in the universe, like destiny claiming we are who we are only because of our parents."

Amara glanced at him and shrugs, "I don't know if I believe that."

Poe couldn't help but grin, "Hey, you asked."

Amara laughed a little, "I know." She then looked at the sky, "It's just, I always wondered what I'd be doing if I wasn't the daughter of General Organa. What I would be doing right now?"

Poe shrugs, "I don't have the answer for you," He says, "But I can say, you didn't have to join the Resistance. You could've followed a different path, and yet you're here."

Amara glanced at him, "Guess it's DNA." She says.

_{THE FORCE AWAKENS}_

**INSIDE HER** quarters, Amara sat on her bed. She crossed her legs and then took in a deep breathe before closing her eyes.

This wasn't her first attempt at mediation. She was told a lot about it by her uncle and her mother. Jedi did it a lot. Amara was always curious about it, but could never seem to figure it out completely. After closing her eyes and trying to just focus on her breathing, but after a few moments Amara groans and lays on her bed. Patients was never her strong suit. She stares at the ceiling. As she stares at the ceiling she just gets herself lost in her thoughts, which is something she always seems to find herself doing when she is alone. She thinks back when she was fourteen. She thinks back to a visit that changed her family from that point forward. A visit that proved her brother, her big brother, was Force sensitive.

_"So Uncle Luke wants me to go to his Jedi temple to train," Said Ben Solo._

_Amara and Ben were sitting at their favorite spot, it was a wooden area far from their home and near a lake. They'd go there all the time as children. To swim, to play, to run around, to escape._

_The fourteen year old Amara looks at her twenty-three year old brother. He had shown promise before, Luke had taken notice but knew it would be best for Ben to be trained._

_"That's cool," Amara says, "To study the ways of the Jedi. Like our grandfather."_

_Ben nods with a big smile, "I am so excited, Amara. I- I cannot believe it."_

_Amara had a sad smile, "I guess the Jedi in the family runs stronger in the men than women." Amara says._

_Ben turns to his sister. He sees the frown now appearing on her face. He knew she was excited for him, much like he is, but he also knew how envious she was of it._

_Ben placed a hand on her shoulder, "Come on now, Amara." He tries to lighten her up, "Don't act like that."_

_Amara turns to him, "Ben," She says, "I'm not like them."_

_"Sure you are," He encourages._

_Amara shakes her head, "No, I'm not. You and uncle share a connection to something I cannot feel." She says._

_"Give it time," He assures her._

_Amara shakes her head again, "It's not gonna happen, Ben."_

_Ben frowns, "Amara." He says._

_"I'm not Force sensitive," She says, "I'm not gonna be a Jedi."_

_Ben and Amara sat there, staring at the lake in front of them, silence. Ben glanced from the water to his sister. She crossed her arms on her chest frowning. Ben looks from the water to his sister._

_"Maybe you won't be a Jedi," Ben says, "But, you can be anything you set your mind to. You can be a pilot like our father or a leader like our mother."_

_Amara looks at him._

_"Or you can forget what is expected of us," Ben says, "And be whoever you want to be."_

_Amara looks at her brother with a small smile. She reached over and hugged him. He held onto her tightly._

_"Promise me," Amara says, "You'll come back."_

_Ben feels Amara letting go of him. She looks at her brother._

_"I- I want you to go, Ben," She says, "Even though I don't want you to go either."_

_His eyes narrows._

_"I want you to become an amazing Jedi," Amara says, "But I don't want to be alone."_

_The two were often left alone, left to themselves throughout their childhood. Sometimes with a form of nanny or even being brought to "work" for their mother. However, most of the time the two Solo children were spent with each other._

_Ben placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'll never leave you alone, Amara." He says, "And I'll come back. I promise." He says smiling._

Amara blinked.

She was back in her quarters, staring at the ceiling. She remembered what happened after that conversation that day quite well. Ben left. He left for his Jedi training with their uncle. He was gone for a year and then, he was dead. Amara was alone.

"You broke your promise, Ben." Amara says as she rolled over on her bed.

_{THE FORCE AWAKENS}_

**A WHISPER** was what got Amara's attention. Or at least that's what she thought she heard. She was laying on her bed in her quarters. It was late. She heard it again. Someone or something calling for her. She sat up in her bed.

"Someone there?" Amara asks.

She walks to her door. It slides open and she leans her head out, seeing no one in the empty hallway. Amara went to turn back around when she caught the feeling again. The calling. Amara's eyes dart around. What was calling for her. Amara reached for her jacket and holster with her blaster in it, and ventured out of her quarters. It was lights out for most, expect those on guard duty. Amara walked through the halls on guard as she was lured through the hallway. Hearing small whispers and feeling something.

She turned corner after corner, walked down hall after hall, and somehow ended up outside of the base. She stood barefoot in the grass. She felt the wind blow against her face. Amara was now standing under the starry night, wondering where the voices where coming from. Was she going crazy? Has she lost her mind?

_"Amara," _

The voice called out.

"B- Ben?" Amara spoke.

And then suddenly Amara was hit with a wave of anger and pain. She collapsed onto the ground, her knees hitting the ground first and then her hands. Amara glanced around. No one was around. But how was that possible? How could she be feeling and hearing this if no one was around? Amara had a weird thought.

"Wha- What is happening?" Amara lifted her hands up to look at them.

Amara looked worried. She moved from the position she was in to sit in the dirt. Running her hands over her face, Amara tried to make sense of this.

"Am I going crazy?" Amara asks.

Amara exhaled a sigh and then closed her eyes.

She saw flashes. Flashes of lights and images thrown at her too fast to keep track. She saw a red flashing light. Sparks. She heard screams. She felt the pain. She saw troopers blasting homes. Blasting people. Blood everywhere. But she also felt something familiar, or rather someone familiar. Amara squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them. She threw herself back, crawling backwards in disbelief of what she saw. What little she saw but what she saw. Amara was panting, eyes widen with pure shock.

"I was right," Spoke none other than Amara's mother.

Amara turned to look up. There she was, General Organa, standing there. Amara swallowed the nerves of the images she saw and then turned to her mother.

"Wh- What was that?" Amara asks.

She watched her mother walk over to her and then motioned for her to stand up. Amara gathering all her strength to do so, got up in front of her mother.

"It was what you thought you lacked, Amara." Leia says, "Looks like you are Force sensitive after all."

Amara looked at her hands and then closed them, "How is that possible, mom? Uncle Luke said-,"

Leia shakes her head, "My brother said a lot of things," She says, "It's good we've discovered this now. You'll need a teacher and I've just sent Poe to get the map that leads to him."

Amara frowns. Poe was not here. He was on a mission. That was probably why he was in his flight suit before, he was about to embark on a mission and decided not to tell Amara. A sudden realization hit Amara.

"You sent him to Jakku, right?" Amara asks as her eyes land on her mother.

Leia frowns, "I did not release that information for you," She says.

"I- I don't know how I know, but I know he's there." Amara says, "Mom, we need to go to Jakku right now."

Leia looks at her daughter. A little worried. Sure, Amara does look a bit spooked and overwhelmed.

Amara looks at her mom, "I- I think Poe might be in danger."

Amara's vision or whatever started to become clear. The fuzzy flashes started to clear in her head. And everything was starting to make sense to her. It wasn't just a quick flashes of light. It was events that was either about to happen or already happened.

The images of a red lightsaber mauling down a man, a man Amara faintly recognizes. Stormtroopers firing their weapons at sand homes at the people. Poe, she thinks, yes Poe running toward his X-Wing with BB-8. Poe handing something to BB-8, before turning back to the village. The Stormtroopers grabbing Poe and grabbing him to the man with the lightsaber. The man being Kylo Ren.

Leia looks at her daughter in utter confusion, "He's fine, dear."

Amara shakes her head, "The First Order has him," She says.

Leia pauses and looks at her more seriously.

"Kylo Ren has him," Amara says.

_{THE FORCE AWAKENS}_

**THEY MOVED** through the base quickly, waking up the important people. Leia was leading the way with Amara quickly behind. The two women entered the command room first, with the other Resistance leaders behind them. At this point, everyone was dressed in their clothes, despite it being beyond late at night. Many of the officials were not pleased to be awaken from their rest because of some _"vision"_ from the General's daughter.

"I'm sorry, General Organa, but you woke us up because your daughter had a vision?" A commander asks.

Leia turns to the commander, "My daughter's vision is worth being concerned." She turns to Lieutenant Connix, "Any word from Commander Dameron?"

Lieutenant Connix looks at Leia and shakes her head, "He has missed his check in." She says.

Leia's eyes turned to her daughter. It appears Amara's worry was worth noted, but how far ahead were the First Order? Did they have the map?

"What do we do, General?" Asked another commander.

Leia looks from her daughter to her Resistance, "We'll send two starfighters," She says, "Low profile to scout the area for Commander Dameron and his BB unit."

Amara seemed to loose track of everything. Things were happening so quickly around her. People running out. People running around. People unsure what was going on. Amara closed her eyes again. Sensing something again. She took in a deep breathe and then exhaled.

_Amara opens her eyes, but she is no longer inside the Resistance base. No, she was inside a Star Destroyer hangar. __She sees TIE fighters, troopers, and so on. She heard the sound of grunting, her head turns and sees him. Poe Dameron. He is shackled and being ushered from the transport through the hangar. He is being held by two troopers._

_"Poe," Amara says._

_Poe stops. Amara felt it was as if he had heard her, but there was no way of knowing that. Amara ran over to them, she sees his expression. He is awed by the imposing space. But then is forcefully shoved yet again._

_"Alright, alright!" Poe yells._

_She watched him being practically dragged off. Amara followed after them. It felt like a blur, somehow being in the hangar to what seemed to be his cell, no something else. __Amara felt the pain of being thrown into the flat bed, as the best way Amara could describe it. He was shackled to it, by his hands and feet. _

_A trooper steps over, "Tell us where the map is,"_

_Poe looks at the trooper, "The Resistance will not be intimidated by you." Poe recites._

_She doesn't see, she feels what comes next. Every blow. Every sting. Every scream. Every cry. She heard the question being asked over and over, about the map. But nothing changed but the pain filling her soul. __She gasped and then she felt nothing, some throbbing but nothing. Amara's eyes widen and she looks around. _

_Poe was still strapped there._

_"Oh, Poe." She sounded hurt._

_Poe was bleeding on the side of his head and including his lip. What she felt, was what he endured. Poe appeared to be unconscious. __She stepped toward him and then felt, or better yet sensed someone before they entered. The door slid open and Amara saw him. The man dubbed as Kylo Ren entered the room._

_"I had no idea we had the best pilot in the Resistance on board," Kylo Ren spoke._

_Poe opened his eyes and stared at the man with no fear in his eyes. __Amara backed up, despite not being there physically. She could sense him. Sense that rage and anger._

_"Comfortable?" Kylo Ren asks._

_Poe kept his glare, "Not really," He says._

_Kyl Ren stepped further into the room. Getting closer to Poe and Amara, despite her being a guest to this conversation. Not knowing if this happening now or not._

_"I'm impressed. No one has been able to get out of you what you did with the map." Kylo Ren says._

_Poe gave a small smirk, "Might wanna rethink your technique." He says._

_Kylo Ren says nothing. Instead the man reached out to him, Poe flinched where he was strapped to. Kylo Ren reached for his face, but not touching him. __Amara felt it. She felt what Poe was feeling. __Her eyes widen. __The agony._

_"Where is it?" Kylo Ren asks._

_Poe managed to look at Kylo Ren as his head hits against the bed chair thing. He tries to keep it together, but was failing._

_"The Resistance will not be intimidated by you." Poe says._

_"Where is it?" Kylo Ren asks._

_At this point, Poe cannot handle it and begins to scream. __Feeling overwhelmed by this pain and agony, Amara screamed. Her body collapsed on her knees and felt so much feeling. __Then nothing._

_Amara opened her eyes and was no longer in the room, she was in the corridor. She looks up to hear the cell door open. Kylo Ren exiting._

_"It's in a droid," Kylo Ren says, "A BB unit."_

_He took a few steps and halted. He turned and looked at Amara, as if she was there. The two looked at each other and then Amara was now standing._

_"So," Kylo Ren says addressing her, "You're Han Solo's off-spring. And your Force sensitive, impressive."_

_Kylo Ren stepped closer to her. Her eyes widen and she extended her hands forward._

_"Go away-!" She screamed._

Amara opened her eyes, she was up against a wall back in the Resistance base. All eyes on her, including Vira and General Organa. All worried expressions.

"Amara," General Organa says.

Amara looks at her mom, "I felt it," She says.

"Felt what, Mar?" Vira asks reaching her hand to touch Amara's arm.

In the way Amara looked at her mom, it seemed Leia understood what Amara was saying. Either that or Leia sensed it.

Amara stands up, "We need to get to Jakku," She says, "Poe hid the map in BB-8."

A commander looks at her, "How do you-?"

Amara ignored them, "Mom, uh- General Organa, we need to go."

**{published: 2/3/20}**


	2. II

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Vira Kalo is portrayed by Tessa Thompson**

**BAD DREAM** was the only way Amara could explain it. It's what it must've been a bad dream. What she felt, what she saw was a bad dream, right? No, no it wasn't.

"Amara," Leia gained her attention.

Amara looked at the door. Her mother was standing there in the door frame as if she was waiting for her daughter to give her permission to enter. Amara nods at her mom. Amara was sent to see a medic to look at her after what had happened. No one knew what to do, not even Leia. Amara's heart rate went up and she was clearly under a lot of stress from what was going on. General Organa walked further into the room and stopped by the bed that her daughter was sitting on. Amara's gaze went to her hands.

"It felt too real." Amara says, "It felt like I was there."

Leia frowns at her daughter. Her daughter who felt as if she is lost. Amara feels crazy. Amara feels like she is loosing control.

"What is going on with me?" Amara asks with tears in her eyes, "Am I- Am I crazy?"

Leia shakes her head, "You aren't crazy, my dear."

Amara looks at her mom, "Then how did I know about Poe? How did I know about the map? How did I see all of that?"

Leia reached over and sat next to her daughter, "The only explanation I can think of, Amara, is you have some sort of connection to the Force. A connection I have never seen before."

Leia reached over to her daughter and pulled Amara into her comfort. She held onto her daughter as if Amara was still a mere child. Leia stroked her hair and rocked her back and forth.

"I felt it." Amara blinked away the tears, "I felt the pain. I felt the suffering."

Leia stroked her daughter's hair, "Shh, it's okay."

Amara shakes her head, "N- N- No it isn't." She looks at her mom, "I felt Poe being tortured. I felt all of it, mom."

Leia looks at her daughter with concern.

Amara looks away, "It was like I was there. Standing in that cell."

Amara got off the bed, pushing away from her mother. She ran her hands through her hair as she exhaled.

Leia remain on the bed, sitting, and staring at her daughter. Leia frowns seeing her daughter distressed from this. But Leia knew despite being a mother and wanting to comfort her daughter there was something she needed to ask.

"You told us that the map was in BB-8," Leia says.

Amara looked at her mom.

"What else did you see?" Leia asks.

Amara frowns, "I saw the ship they were on." She says, "Some of it got fuzzy on how I got from one place to another, but it was from the hangar to his cell."

Leia nods.

"I only saw Poe and two troopers," Amara then paused, "No. That's a lie. I saw someone else."

Leia waited for Amara to say it. She needed to hear her daughter say it. Leia watched as her daughter made eye contact with Leia again.

"I saw the man called Kylo Ren," Amara says.

Leia frowns.

Amara frowns, "Something abut him," She paused, "He seemed familiar. I- I just know it."

Leia looks at her daughter. Still a frown on her face.

"Mom?" Amara asks.

Leia sighs, "Amara," She look at her daughter, "This isn't going to be easy to hear."

Amara looks at her mom in utter confusion, "W- What?"

"Ben was corrupted by a dark Force. His name is Snoke, I know you're familiar with his name." Leia says, "He corrupted your brother by twisting his mind and feeding into the ideals of what your grandfather did."

"Anakin Skywalker?" Amara asks.

Leia nods, "But when he wasn't Anakin Skywalker anymore," She says, "When he became Darth Vader."

Amara frowns.

She remembered being fifteen and told the truth of Anakin's dark side. Amara could tell when her mother told her this, that there was a sense of worry in her mother's eyes. Worried that whatever she told Amara would have some sort of negative effect.

"Ben is-," Amara shakes his head, "He would never, mom. He was a good person and died."

Leia stands up now and walks over to her daughter, she placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder and looks at her.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this, sweetheart." Leia says.

Amara frowns and steps back, giving herself a small amount of space between her and her mother. She was just shocked by this new found information.

"Why did you not tell me?" Amara asks, "I deserved to know."

"Your father and I did what we thought was right to protect you," Leia said.

"Protect me? I'm an adult!" Amara says.

"Now you're an adult," Leia corrects, "Back then you were still a child."

Amara looked at her mom with hurt written through her face. She took a step back and looked from her hands to her mom.

"I deserved to know," Amara says in a sob, "He's my brother."

Leia went to step over to her daughter, only to get Amara to step back while shaking her head. Amara held her hand out. Tears sliding down her face.

"You lied to me," Amara says, "You said he died. You said nothing was left of him."

Leia pulled her hand back, the hand she was going to comfort her daughter. Leia saw the hurt, the hurt she and her husband caused by keeping this information from her.

"It crushed me when you told me he died," Amara says, "And- And then dad left, and I was lost. Mom, why couldn't you have been honest with me?"

Leia frowns and looks at her daughter in defeat, "I was afraid I was going to loose you too." Leia sounded heart broken.

Amara looks at her mom. A little different but still not wanting Leia close too her, which is what Leia seemed to understand by Amara's behavior.

"After Ben- and then things were never the same with your father and I," Leia sighs, "I couldn't handle if something happened to you too."

Amara bit her lip and looked away. She blinks back the tears and shakes her head.

"I'm sorry," Amara says, "But that's a terrible excuse. I had every right to know what happened to my brother."

Amara said nothing else to her mom and just stormed off. She left her mother alone in the medic room.

Leia knew Amara needed to clear her head. She was upset. She had just found out an ugly truth. Leia knew Amara needed to calm down, and knew her daughter would probably come back later and apologize. But Leia knew she too was in the wrong for keeping her daughter in the dark.

_{THE FORCE AWAKENS}_

**THE WIND** was a sort of escape for Amara. She didn't know why, but it was. She didn't return inside, instead she just watched the sun rise on D'Qar. Alone. Amara rubbed the tears away and swallowed whatever emotion eating at her down. To think all this time, all this time she thought her brother was dead. To think she wanted to defeat Kylo Ren and his First Order. To think they are one in the same.

Amara pulled her knees to her chest and frowns.

"Hey, Mar." It was Vira.

Amara doesn't move. She doesn't even indicate that she even heard her, but that doesn't stop Vira. Vira sat down next to Amara in the grass.

Vira looks at the sun rising and then to her friend, "So want to tell what that was all about in there?" She asks with concern in her eyes, "You're scaring me."

Amara choked out a sad laugh, "You're scared? I'm terrified."

Vira reached out and grabbed Amara's hand, "Then explain it to me, Mar. Please."

Amara looks at her friend. She sees Vira's plea in her eyes.

So many night, so many nights the two girl spent venting about their own issues. Amara told Vira things she only told her brother and these sort of things were never told to her parents. Vira explained the death of her uncle at the hands of the First Order, and how she still cries herself to sleep thinking she could've done something to save him.

Amara looks back at the sky.

"All my life," Amara says softly, "All my life I was in a shadow. The large cast shadow of Leia Organa. I could never be her and I was aware of that."

Vira didn't know what this had to do with anything, but instead of interrupting Vira didn't say anything.

"I wasn't anything special," Amara shakes her head, "I was just average and I was okay with that. As you know like many people who know my linage, I come from a line of Jedi."

Vira nods, "Yeah, your Uncle Luke and your grandfather right?"

Amara nods and kept her gaze away, "And my big brother, Ben."

Vira's eyes were still trained on Amara. Sure, Amara mentioned her brother brother but not by name. It was sort of a sour thing for her, referring her brother by his name. Usually she'd say _"he"_ or _"him"_ or _"my brother"_ never by his name.

"I thought I wasn't like them," Amara said.

"And then tonight?" Vira asks.

Finally Amara look at Vira. All Vira got from Amara's eyes were hurt and sadness. Amara blinked away new tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah, tonight." Amara says, "I woke up to hear voices. Voices calling for me. And when I followed them I ended up here."

Vira looked around, expecting this area to be something worth noting but it wasn't. Not really.

"I sensed him," Amara says, "But- No. It wasn't just that, I- I knew or sensed or predicted what happened with Poe."

Amara ran her hands through her hair and grunted. She shakes her head in frustration and tries to push the tears away. While Amara was frustrated at herself and everything, Vira frowns for her friend. She hated seeing her friend like this.

"I knew where he was," Amara says, "I knew he was attacked. I knew he was taken."

Vira reached out and touched Amara's arm, "By the First Order."

Amara nods agreeing to her comment, "My last episode or whatever you want to call it really," She looks from Vira to her hands, "I was on the ship."

Vira rubbed Amara's arm for comfort.

"But- But I wasn't," Amara says, "I saw the hangar in the ship. I saw the troopers and TIE fighters. I saw it all. I watched Poe be dragged to his cell."

Amara swallowed back a bitter taste in her mouth. At the mere thought of his torture brought back the feelings.

"I felt it. I felt his torture, Vee." Amara says, "Every hit. Every shock. Everything."

Vira looks at her in disbelief, "Mar,"

Amara shakes her head, "The worst was Kylo Ren," She says, "I felt what he did to Poe and it was too much."

Vira pulled her friend in, "It's okay,"

"He sensed me," She says, "He saw me there and I don't know how. He tried to come near me but I-,"

"Yelled to get away," Vira says and saw the shocked look on Amara's face, "That was the thing you yelled which got all of our attention and saw you up against the wall."

Amara frowns.

"Look I don't want to pretend I understand this," Vira says, "But whatever this is, whether it be some strange super power or you being a Jedi, whatever, just know I'm not going anywhere."

Amara felt Vira hold onto her hand.

"We're sisters," Vira says, "Not by blood, but by bond."

Amara gives Vira a small smile and held onto her hand tightly, it was her lifeline right now. Amara nods her head uncontrollably.

"Yes, yes." Amara says.

_{THE FORCE AWAKENS}_

**POE'S CONFIRMATION** was the first thing to put her at ease. Being told by someone that he was alive and on his way back from Jakku. She had been in the command room when Lieutenant Connix approached Amara. Amara knew Connix tends to follow her mother a lot, following under some sort of mentor-ship.

"Amara," Connix says, "I have something you should hear."

Amara turns to her, "Yeah?"

Amara was handed the datacard. There it was written on the datacard, Poe Dameron is alive and on Jakku. And she almost collapsed on the ground.

"General Organa sent two X-Wings out to find him," She tells Amara, "She wanted me to let you know."

Amara turns to Lieutenant Connix and nods, "Thank you."

After that, Connix walked off to her station.

This was the news Amara needed to hear, after all she didn't get much sleep due to worrying about Poe. She left the command center to go find Vira. Amara walked the halls and out of the building of their base, as she passed a few people she heard some officer mutter something. It's probably all around base now. How the General's daughter had some sort of breakdown. When Amara found Vira, she was in the hangar. Vira had oil covering parts of her face and back faced Amara. Amara saw Vira had been working on someone's droid. Amara reached over and grabbed a slightly clean towel and tossed it at Vira's back. Vira turned around to see Amara and pulled the towel off her face.

"Thanks, Mar." Vira says, "How are you feeling?"

Amara exhales, "As good as I'm going to be." She says, "Still trying to figure all of this out."

Vira nods and rubbed some oil off her face, "So not to pry-,"

Amara grins, "Just say it."

"Does this mean you're a Jedi now?" She asks, "Like your uncle?"

Amara shrugs and looks at her hands, "I don't know, Vee."

Vira lowered the towel from her face and gave her friend a confused look, "What do you mean, you don't know?"

Amara looks at her friend, "Exactly that." She says, "I don't have teacher for this sort of things. And I don't even know if this is Jedi level serious. Besides, everything is under control."

Vira put the towel on her shoulder, "Mar," She says, "Last night really freaked me out and I know it freaked you out too."

Amara turns away saying nothing.

"I was worried for my best friend," Vira says, "I had no idea what was going on with you and how to help."

Amara looks at Vira, "Vee,"

Vira looks at Amara.

"Thanks for being my friend," She says, "I know I'm a lot."

The mechanic started to laugh, which caused Amara to also laugh as well. The two girls sitting on crates in Vira's work station just laughed like nothing had changed.

"Oh yeah," Vira says, "You have some baggage."

Amara turns to Vira, "Oh and you're one to talk."

The two girls continued to laugh but also tease one an other. To anyone looking in, it appeared two women who weren't doing their job well and was distracted, but to General Organa it was two friends bantering.

_ {THE FORCE AWAKEN}_

**HER MOTHER** called for her. A request by the General herself. Amara knew it was serious when a lieutenant came to find her practicing her aim with her blaster. Amara wasn't sure what her mom wanted. They had their talk last night, sure it didn't end the best but she assumed they were just going to push on with the Resistance stuff. The war came first. Amara reached her mother's quarters and hesitated to knock. A wave of anxiety rippled through her thoughts as she considered just leaving and return to her quarters to hide from her mom. However, the door slid opened revealing her mom.

"Uh, hi." Amara says.

Leia looks at her, "Were you planning on standing there all day?" She asks.

Amara shakes her head.

Leia returns to her quarters and Amara follows her mother and the doors shut behind Amara. Amara turns to her mom, who was sitting on her bed, and patted at the bed for her daughter to join her. Amara followed over and parked it next to her mom.

"Mom," Amara huffed a breathe, "I am sorry for getting upset with you last night."

Leia looks at her daughter, "But you were right, Han and I shouldn't have kept that information from you."

Amara shakes her head, "Dad and you- you guys thought what you were doing was protecting me." She look at her mom, "I may not have understood it last night because I was-,"

"Overwhelmed?" Leia asks.

Amara nods, "But it doesn't mean I don't get it now." She says, "Logically you didn't want to risk something bad happening to me. And it makes sense why you seemed to hesitate with me joining the Resistance at first. Why you only wanted me here at the command base and never in the battlefield."

Leia remains silence.

"You didn't want to risk me dying or- or coming into contact with _him_," Amara says.

The way she said _him _was enough for Leia. The tone used was drastically different than before when they last had their conversation about her brother.

Leia sighs, "And I can't keep you in the dark anymore, despite wanting to." She says, "You're a grown woman and I can't keep seeing you as my child."

Leia reached over and held onto Amara's left hand with Leia's right hand. Amara looked at her mom's hand and then to her mom.

"For all the good I've done," She says softly, "There were some bad things I over looked."

Amara squeezed the hand, "What happened to Ben is not your fault." She says.

Leia looks at her daughter, "Maybe," She says, "Maybe not. We just don't fully know."

Leia pats her daughter's hand with her left hand and then stands up. Amara felt her mom let go of her hand, pulling herself from her daughter's touch.

"This awakening of power that you've endured," Leia starts, "Is scary and I am sorry. I wish I could give you all the answers about how to handle this. I'm not Luke, I'm not my brother."

Amara stands up, "I'm not asking for a teacher," She says, "I- I don't want to be a Jedi if that is what led Ben to be- be that."

Leia cups Amara's face, "Don't let that fear control you."

Amara grabs her mom's hand and gives a small smile, "I won't. I just- I just want to figure everything out myself, first. I want to learn what I can."

Leia nods and then pulls her daughter in for a hug. Leia rested one hand on the back of her neck and the other on the upper back. Amara held onto her mom tightly, a feeling she never wanted to loose.

**{published on: 2/3/20}**


	3. III

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Vira Kalo is portrayed by Tessa Thompson**

**BLOOD WAS** matted in her hair, just some. Nothing worrying. Amara had been training for a few hours, she wasn't even sure. She was covered in dirt and sweat. When she was spotted by someone, she was unlucky to find that it was her mother who noticed her.

"Amara," Leia says, "What happened?"

Amara a little out of breathe from training gives a small smile, "Uh- um training." She says.

Leia looks at the small scratch on her forehead.

Amara brushes it off, "A branch, mom. I wasn't paying attention for one second."

Leia touches the scratch lightly and looks at her, "Are you sure you don't want me to give you any input from my training with Luke?"

Amara shakes her head, "I'm good, mom. I am going to figure this out myself, but if I need guidance, I'll let you know."

Leia brushed some of Amara's hair behind her ear, "I wish you wouldn't push me away."

Amara held onto her mom's hand, "I need to do this on my own," She says, "I need to figure this out myself."

Leia just nods in support.

3PO comes over, "General Organa," The droid says, "I've been informed that Commander Dameron has arrived at the base."

"Poe?" Amara asks looking at 3PO.

Amara's eyes drift from the droid to her mom.. Leia turns to the droid and gives him a small smile.

"Thank you, 3PO." Leia says.

_{THE FORCE AWAKENS}_

**SHE RAN** down the halls without a care in the world. She bumped into people as she sprinted down to the medics. She needed to see Poe.

Amara's body hits another commander, "Oops, sorry-!" Amara called at them.

She turned a corner and then found herself at the door, she watched as the door slid opened and saw Poe being care to by the same medic who looked at her last night. Poe had dried blood on his forehead from his wound there. There looked to be some bruising on that same side near his eye. He had a cut on his lip. Poe winced when the medic touched the cut on the forehead, which only led Amara to slightly wince.

Poe's eyes shift from the floor to her, "Captain Solo," He had a grin, "What do I owe the pleasure?"

Amara couldn't help but smile and take a step forward, but then indirectly hesitated. She looked from Poe to the medic in the room.

"I uh- Can we have a moment alone?" Amara asks.

The medic looks at her and then nods. Amara and Poe watched the female medic leave them alone.

"Alone? What's so important you had to wait for someone to leave us-," Poe was cut off.

Amara had thrown herself onto him and hugged him tightly. She rested her head on his shoulder and her hands were on the back of his head and back. Poe seemed stunned by this.

"Um- didn't know we were at the physical part of our friendship." Poe says.

Amara shakes her head, "Shut up," She says, "Shut up, I was so damn worried."

Poe looks at her. He rested his hand on the back of her head, lowering it to the back of her neck. His other hand rested on her upper back.

"I told you I'd come back," Poe says softly, "I always do."

Amara nods, "I know," She frowns, "But- But you almost didn't."

Poe pulls her out of the hug and looks at her. Tears have been building around her eyes, which was now red.

"Hey, hey." Poe used his sleeve to wipe the tears away, "Don't cry, Amara. I'm okay."

"You're hurt," Amara says frowning at the wounds.

Poe couldn't help but grin, "Hazards of the job," He says.

Amara watched Poe lower his sleeve from her eyes to his sides. Amara reached her hands and grabbed his hands, the two stood in the room. Alone. Amara looked at his hands, she watched her hands interlock with them.

"I need to tell you something," She says.

Poe furrows his eyebrows, "What?"

Amara looks at him, "Before you deny it to everyone here," She says, "I know you're not okay. I know it's going to be a while before you fully recover mentally."

"Wait- Wait, what are you talking about, Amara?" Poe asks in utter confusion.

"Your wounds. The pain you endured." She gives him a sad smile, "I saw it happen and I felt it."

Poe looks confused.

"Call it familial Jedi power voodoo," Amara says with a sad smile, "But I know, I know what you endured."

Poe let go of her hands, his hands slowly rest on his hair. Poe seemed to be rattling through the last forty-eight hours or more, thinking of all he dealt with and considering that Amara also witnessed.

"You- You saw it?" He asks as he glanced at her.

Amara nods, "Yeah." She says, "Jakku, The First Order, the torture, and Kylo Ren."

The last part made Poe tense and Amara knew it. She used her hand to stroke his cheek. He had looked away at the mere mention of Kylo Ren, but when he felt her touch on his face, his eyes returned to her.

"I- I didn't tell anyone how bad," She says, "But they could tell based how I reacted."

Poe sighs, "I'm sorry," He says, "I'm sorry you had to endure that."

She shakes her head, "Don't apologize," She says, "My feeling of your agony and Kylo Ren means nothing in compared to-,"

"Wait, what did you say?" He asks, "Feeling my agony and Kylo Ren? What do you mean?"

Amara moved from him and sat on the bed, he followed her action and looked at her. She sighs and looked from her hands to him.

"He sensed me in that vision limbo place," She says, "I still don't know how it happened or why."

Amara shakes her head, frustrated that she doesn't understand it.

"But he sensed me and I felt his rage and pain," She says with a confused look on her face, "I- I can't shake it off."

Poe reached over and grabbed her hand. He doesn't say anything. He doesn't need to. Amara looks at his hand resting on her hand and then back to him. Something in his eyes were comforting. It made her feel safe. The door swooshed opened.

"Commander Dameron," Leia spoke, "Glad to see you in one piece."

Poe quickly pulls himself away from Amara and stands up. Leia gives the pilot a gentle smile, Leia may not admit it, but she sees Poe as a child to her. She has seen him grow up into the man he is now.

"I think it'll be wise to do the debriefing," Leia says.

Poe nods, "General Organa," He says with a sadden look on his face, "I'm sorry, I don't have the map and- and I told them where it was."

He lowers his head and made his hands into fists.

Amara slowly stood up and moved next to him, she reached over and grabbed his arm. He tensed for a moment before feeling Amara rub his arm. Her eyes only on Poe.

Sure, Leia was still in the room, watched this. She knew the two were close, but not this close. Poe and Amara have thirteen year gap after all. But for whatever reason, when Leia stared at her daughter and the pilot in front of her, she saw herself and Han from years ago.

Leia then says, "You did your best, Poe. I'd rather you be alive and empty handed than dead." She looks at him.

Poe lifts his head to look at Leia, sort of a bit shocked that she'd say that.

"Now, the debriefing?" Leia asks.

Poe nods, "Of course, General Organa."

General Organa begins to leave the room, glancing back at Poe and Amara. Now the mother and general takes note that Amara is holding Poe's hand.

_{THE FORCE AWAKENS}_

**SHE WAITED** outside General Organa's private quarters, inside the quarters were not only Poe and Leia but a few other officials. She leaned her back against the wall and had her arms crossed on her chest. She fidget as she waited. She kept glancing at the door and then looking at the ceiling. The sound of the door swooshing got her attention. First came the other officials and lastly was Poe and General Organa.

"Head back to your quarters and rest, Poe." Leia says.

Poe gives a small smile, "With all due respect, General, I feel fine."

Leia saw her daughter standing there.

"How about this," Leia says, "Captain Solo."

Amara's head snapped at her mom. Poe turned around and saw her still there. He had said before going inside that he'd see her later, but didn't expect her to wait out there for the hour or so it took debriefing everything.

Amara stepped over, "General-?"

"Escort Commander Dameron to his quarters," Leia says, "Make sure he gets there despite protest."

Poe turns to protest, "General Organa-,"

Leia turns to him, "You've been through a lot, Poe. Now go, rest. We'll call for you if we need you."

Leia motions Poe to go, even gesturing with her hands. Poe glanced at Leia and then turns to Amara, who shrugs her shoulders.

The two begin walking down the hall, in silence no less.

Amara fidgeted with her fingers as she kept glancing from the floor to Poe as they walked. Her eyes seemingly going to the wound on his forehead, feeling her eyes on him, Poe glanced over at her.

"This wasn't your fault," Poe says.

Amara nods with a frown, "Maybe if I got that vision sooner we would've been able to prevent you from being captured."

Poe halted his steps and turns to her. She stops and turns to look at him, he stood a few feet behind her. Amara saw something in his eyes, it wasn't anger or anything, he just looked exhausted. He sighs.

"Don't do that," Poe says, "Don't go down that path. It'll only make you upset and angry."

Amara nods and says, "I know, Poe. I just- I just feel bad."

Poe gives her a small smile, "It's not your fault, Amara. You didn't do this." He says as he walks again.

He patted her head as he passed her and so Amara quickly ran to catch up with him. The rest of the walk leading to Poe's quarters were silence, no less.

When the doors of Poe's quarters opened, Amara followed in despite Poe not expecting her to.

"You don't have to watch me, Amara." Poe says as he strides through his messy quarters.

Amara noted that. She had never been in Poe's quarters, heck never been in a boy's quarters before. She looked around. She saw clothes on the floor, some paper work, blue prints, tools, and a holograph photo of his parents by his bed.

"Poe," Amara says softly, "I know you don't want to be alone right now."

Poe frowns, "Please don't be in my head."

Amara frowns and went to reach out but hesitated. She lowers her hand to her side and looked down, almost defeated. She knew he had someone going through his head, a man invading his thoughts and secrets just to find the map. Poe sat on his bed and huffed out an exhausted breathe. His eyes dart over to Amara, frowning at his words he sighs. He knows she isn't the man who tortured him, she is different. She is sweet.

"I- I know you're concerned but after what happened," Poe says, "I- I don't want people invading my head."

Amara slowly lifted her head up. Now she was getting a good look at Poe. He looked much different than she saw him in the hallway or with the medic. He looked defeated, beyond defeated.

Amara began to walk over and move through the mess that is Poe Dameron's quarters. She made sure she wouldn't trip over his clothes on the floor or anything else. She sat down on the bed next to him. His gaze away from her now, he appeared to be looking at his hands which are resting on his lap. Amara reached up slowly with one hand and placed it on his back, she felt him tense up by her touch.

"It's okay," Amara says, "You can cry."

Amara had tears building in her eyes. She didn't need to know what he was thinking, she felt it. She could sense his feelings. Out of the pure silence of the room, Poe choked out a sob and collapsed his head into his hands that are resting on his knees. Poe was shaking as he sobbed. Amara rubbed his back as a form of comforting him, she rocked him back and forth to the best of her ability.

"I- I tried to fight it off," Poe cried, "He was too strong."

Amara leaned down and pet his hair, she was looking at the side of him. She stroked her hand through his curly hair. Slowly she rested her head on the side of his head.

"It's not your fault," Amara says, "It's okay."

Poe continues to shake, "I failed," He choked out a sob, "I failed the Resistance. I failed General Organa. I failed everyone."

Amara shakes her head, "You didn't let us down," She says tears sliding down her face, "We've been trying to find BB with the map. You gave us a lead, Poe."

Poe lifts his head and Amara backs off to give him space. He glanced at her. Tears staining his face and eyes are red, Poe looks at her.

Amara used her sleeve from her jacket and wiped away the tear on the side of his right eyes. She looks at him and gives him a small smile.

"Poe Dameron," She says, "You are the most devoted person to the Resistance. You are the most compassionate person to not only fellow Resistance members but to his droid. You are the best pilot the Resistance has."

Poe listens to her.

"Poe, you're everything I want to be. I want to be brave and strong like you." She says, "Don't say you aren't, because you are."

Poe felt Amara reached over and hold his hand. He looks from his hand to her.

"This is a set back," She says, "And you'll have to get over it now and move ahead with the mission. Getting the map back."

Poe nods silently.

"But, it doesn't mean you have to be normal again, because you're not. I know it." She says squeezing his hand a little tighter, "If you need anything. I'm here."

Amara leaned over and kissed the top of his head before getting up. She let go of his hand and begins to head to the door of his quarters, allowing Poe to have some space.

"Wai- Wait," Poe says.

Amara halts and turns to look back at him. He is looking at her. He still looks hurt and barely keeping it together from crying again.

"C- Can you stay with me for a while?" Poe asks, "Just for a few minutes?"

Amara looks at him and gives him a small smile, "Of course." She says, "Anything."

**{published on: 2/3/20}**


	4. IV

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Vira Kalo is portrayed by Tessa Thompson**

**FEELING WARMTH** around her is how Amara woke up. She was cuddled up against Poe, who was sleeping soundly. She had ended up falling asleep in his quarters. She had listened to him talk about being captured, despite Poe knowing that Amara witnessed everything through her weird force vision thing. She listened and assured him he was alright. He went on about his escape.

There was a defected Stormtrooper.

He saved Poe's life by breaking him out. The two hijacked a TIE fighter and crashed landed on Jakku. Poe wasn't sure what happened the to trooper, he hoped he was alive but there is a possibly of him being dead. Amara had assured Poe that his new friend was alive. Amara rolled over and was now facing the sleeping Poe. He looked so comfortable, so content. Her eyes went from looking at his face to his wound again. Every time she saw it, it made her think of him. Her brother. How could someone so sweet turn into this, into a monster.

Amara lightly stroked Poe's face, which seemed to be a bad idea. He started to stir awake. He groans a little and then his eyes started to flutter open. His first sight being Amara. Amara's face flustered pink.

"Uh- hi," Amara says awkwardly smiling at him.

Poe rolled on his back and stretched, "Did we fall asleep?" He asks.

Amara nods, "I guess we both needed the rest." She says.

"I was captured by the First Order," He says with a small grin, "What was your excuse?"

Amara saw him look at her with a jokingly grin on his face. Amara didn't smile at his response, instead she moved to lay a little closer to him.

"You were captured," Amara says, "After I saw all of that, I just wouldn't go back to sleep."

Poe turns his head to look at her, "Amara,"

Amara looks at him, "I was far too worried and spooked." She says.

Poe pulled her closer to him to rest on his chest as a way of comforting her. It was the least he could do for her. He was being comforted by her after everything, and Amara is dealing with this new thing about herself.

"I know Vira probably knows all about this," Poe says, "Your issues or whatever but uh- um if you ever want to talk about it-,"

Amara looks up at him, "I will, Poe." She says.

_{THE FORCE AWAKENS}_

**HAN SOLO** being uttered by 3PO. Just the mere mention of it made Leia lost for words. Everyone was in the command room. Amara was standing next to her mom, looking from 3PO and to her mom. She hadn't seen her father in years. Would he even recognize her? Has he missed her? Amara's eyes drift to Leia, her mother. How does her mom do it? Keep her composure so hard to read? Is it some sort of Jedi thing or has it become natural to the General? Has she learned to do this over her time being involved in war?

Leia makes a small smile, "Guess this means we have to go bail him out," She says and turns to a commander, "Alert the fleet and prepare the ships. Have the pilots set their course to Takodana."

Leia began to leave after saying that and so did Amara. Both women went in different directions, Leia was seemingly going to fetch something before leaving whereas Amara ran in the direction of the hangar. She needed to see him before he leaves. Vira was accidentally shoved in the hall by her.

"Mar-!" Vira yells.

Amara turns her head back briefly, "Sorry Vee-!"

Vira shakes her head and says, "That girl has suddenly become boy crazy." She shakes her head.

Once Amara reached the outside, she sprinted pass pilots in their flight suits getting ready to get in the X-Wings. Amara's eyes scanned for Poe and then spotted him, flight suit and all.

"Poe-!" Amara yells.

Poe stops and turns around.

Amara ran over to him and had to stop a few feet from him. She needed to quickly catch her breathe and then looks up at him.

"Did you run all the way here, Captain Solo?" He asks with a grin, "Just to see me off?"

Amara nods, "Yes, Commander Dameron." She says, "I just- I wanted to see you off in hopes it'll put my mind at ease."

Poe's eyes narrowed, "How so?"

"Last time you left, you didn't say goodbye and then you were missing." Amara says, "Maybe- Maybe this time, seeing you off will bring you good luck."

Poe could help but smile at her weird logic. He reached forward and pulled her into a hug. He held her with one hand resting on the back of her neck and the other above her waist.

"I know it's hard to make promises in war," Poe says, "But I'll always try to come back, because how less will you survive without me?"

Poe then gets shoved by Amara. She looks at him and sees him laughing at her.

"What? You couldn't sleep properly while I was away," He teases.

Amara gives him a look, "Oh ha ha, use my concern against me." She says.

Poe grins at her and placed his hand on top of her head, "I promise as long as I'm still breathing, I'm coming back."

Amara smiles, "You better."

Poe looks at her seriously, "You also better come back safe." He says.

He knew with Han Solo being involved that Amara was going to fight tooth and nail to go to Takodana.

Amara nods, "I will."

With that said, Amara and Poe separated. His hand leaving her head and going in the direction of his X-Wing's latter. Amara turning to go find her mother's transport, because she knew her mother wanted her to come with them.

_{THE FORCE AWAKENS}_

**ONLY SILENCE** as they traveled to Takodana. It was so quiet no one dared to speak. Everyone was sitting. Amara was sitting next to her mother, who had a radio in front of her. Next to Leia was Lieutenant Connix and then 3PO. The radio was hooked up to the same frequency as the starfighters. There was some chatter from it, from the scouts sent ahead. But nothing since, which is now at radio silence. After what feels like forever, there is crackling through the radio. This caused the three women in the transport to shift their attention to the radio.

_"Black Leader to base,"_ Poe's voice says through the silence, _"Do you copy?"_

General Organa clears her throat and says through the transmitter, "Go ahead, Poe. We copy."

_"General we're picking up scans of First Order ships on Takodana,"_ Poe says, _"Several TIE fighters and transport ships. Do we have permission to engage in combat?"_

Leia nods, "Yes." She says without hesitation, "But it is imperative that the First Order does not reach BB-8 before we do. Use whatever force you deem necessary, Commander."

_"This should be fun,"_ Poe lightly chuckles.

There was more radio chatter from Poe, which was him connecting to the other squadrons he led.

Amara looks at her mom. She sees the worry on her face. She was worried about dad. Amara reached over and held her mom's hand. Leia looks at her.

"He'll be okay," Amara says.

Leia glanced at her daughter, "I'm not worried about him. I mean he is reckless and what not, but Chewie will keep him safe."

Amara couldn't help but smile. Chewie. She remembered climbing on him as a kid. She remembered wanting to braid his fur. Also remembered claiming Chewie was her pet, despite being a child and not knowing better.

"General Organa," The transport captain gains their attention, "We're going to be dropping out of hyperspace on Takodana."

Leia nods and then says into the transmitter, "You hear that Poe?"

_"Yes, sir."_ Poe replies, _"We'll make sure you have a clear landing spot."_

And just like the captain said. They were out of hyperspace and onto Takodana. Amara leaned to the window and saw Resistance starships soaring over the water. She saw smoke in the distance as well as TIE fighters. Amara sees Poe's squadron fly off, barely hearing his voice because she was too caught up in everything. Amara is brought back to reality when the ship shakes a little, and then an X-Wing firing down the TIE fighter trying to take down their transport. Like Poe had said, his team managed to clear a decent pathway for their landing. It was a little rocky but manageable.

_"See you on the base, General,"_ Poe's final transmission before they left the transport.

Amara followed her mother out of her seat. She watched as the doors of the transport lower, revealing three figures just outside the door. There was a boy, no man not much older than Amara. Then there was Chewie.

Amara's eyes widen. There stood Han Solo. Chaos still happening around them, still soldiers on the ground, just barely. But for a brief moment, everything felt slowed down for Amara. This had been the first time in maybe five or six years since she last saw her father. Amara saw a trooper pointing his blaster at her father, Chewie, BB-8, and this stranger.

"Get down-!" Amara yells reaching for her blaster.

Amara jumped out of the ship, without a second thought. She ran over to her father and instead of pointing and firing her blaster at the trooper, she extended her arm forward and the trooper was sent flying back. Amara lowered her arm and slowly looked at her hand. Her gaze moved from her hand to her father standing next to her, looking at her.

"Hi, dad." Amara says.

Han had a stunned expression on his face. Not just because of what he witnessed from his daughter but just seeing her. He turned away from Amara and saw his wife. Han opens his mouth to say something but then C-3PO inserts his head into the situation by stepping in front of Leia.

"Goodness! Han Solo! It is, I, C-3PO. You probbaly don't recognize me, because of the red arm." 3PO says and turns to Leia, "Look who it is! Did you see who?"

3PO noticed the look Leia was giving him and then looked to Amara to see a very similar look on her face. The droid took it upon himself to walk away, Chewie followed after him onto the transport with the stranger tagging along, but not before giving Leia a hug. Amara felt a nudge on her leg, she looked down to see BB-8. A small smile escaped her lips as she knelt down to the droid.

"BB," Amara says.

BB-8 beeps at her briefly before rolling off in the direction of Chewie, 3-PO, and the stranger. Amara glanced from the droid to her parents.

"You changed your hair," Han says to Leia.

Leia gives a small smile, "Same jacket."

Han shakes his head, "No, new jacket."

Amara moved from where she stood, which was next to her father to next to her mother. Han looking at her, it was painful. Last time he saw her she was still his little girl and now she was a woman.

Han looks from Amara to Leia, "I saw him. Leia," He glanced at Amara.

"You saw my brother?" Amara asks.

Han gives her a confused look, "Wha-?"

"I already know, dad." Amara says.

Leia frowns at Han's news, "He was here?"

Han nods, "Yes. He was here."

Amara looks from her mom to her dad before turning and heading into the transport. She knew they needed to talk, privately. She steps onto the transport and sees BB roll back over to her, she knelt down and began to pat his head.

"Don't worry," She says, "You'll be reunited soon."

Amara stands up and sees Chewie. The big guy is still taller than her, but he is no mere giant as she remembered. A big smile appeared on her face.

"Chewie," Amara embraced him.

Chewie growled at her as they part from the hug. Amara had a bigger smile on her face as she looks at him.

"It's good to see you too," Amara says.

Her eyes dart to the stranger. Amara look at him, he was frowning. Upset. Amara let go of Chewie and walked over to him. Amara brushed some hair behind her ear.

"Hi, I don't believe we know each other." Amara studied the jacket, "But yet you're wearing my friend's jacket."

That is when the man looked at her, "Y- You know Poe Dameron?"

Amara nods, "Yeah. How do you know him?"

"My name is Finn," He says, "I- I- We escaped together from a Starcruiser.

Amara gives him a smile, "You saved my friend. Thank you."

Finn looks at her in shock, "He's- He's alive?"

Amara nods.

Amara moved to the door to see how long it was taking for her parents, noticing Chewie was back outside. It seems his parents were going to ride back to the base in different ships. What else is new.

"Wait," Finn says.

Amara turns to him, "Yeah?"

"You know my name but I don't know yours," Finn says.

Amara gives a small grin, "That's easy, I'm Amara Solo."

Amara turns her gaze from Finn to her mother. Leia turns to her daughter and motions for her to come back outside. Amara stepped out of the transport and steps down next to her mother. Han had his hands on his hips and looks at her.

"So what was that just a moment ago?" Han asks.

Leia looks at him, "Han,"

Amara looks at her dad, "Something something whatever Force thing." She shrugs her shoulders.

"You think this is funny?" Han asks as he turns to his wife, "Don't you remember what happened to our son?"

"Han," Leia says, "I may be nervous about this but I trust Amara."

Amara crossed her arms on her chest, "Dad," She says, "I'm not a child."

"Neither was your brother." Han says.

Han then exhales and shakes his head, as he shakes his head he ran hand over his face. He sighs and then looks at her.

"I'm sorry," He says, "There is just a lot going on."

Amara nods frowning, "We know." She says.

Han felt Chewie nudge him and growl at him. Han looks at the big guy and then to his daughter. He steps forward and placed his hands on her shoulders looking at her.

"Look how much you've grown up," Han says as he placed one hand cupping her cheek, "My beautiful daughter."

Amara looks at her dad with a small smile, "It's good to see you too, dad."

**{published on: 2/3/20}**


	5. V

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Vira Kalo is portrayed by Tessa Thompson**

**AMARA KNEW** better than to expect him to stay around after this. He wasn't around before, just barely, and after her brother he just faded into a memory. Arriving back to D'Qar, Amara noticed Finn fidgeting nervously. She also noticed BB-8 being a bit anxious, well as anxious as a droid could be.

Amara looks at Finn, "You okay?"

Finn looks at her, "Y- Yeah," He says.

Then the ramp lowered in their transport, first one out was BB-8 and after that was Finn. Amara quickly ran out after them and that didn't surprise her mother. BB-8 speeds through a crew of people, almost knocking some over. Finn runs after but slows down to watch BB-8, at this moment Amara was behind Finn. BB-8 rolls over to a pilot getting out of the black marked X-Wing. The pilot takes off his helmet, revealing it was Poe.

Finn gasped in shock.

Poe sees BB-8 and a big smile appears on the man's face. He drops to his knees and basically hugs his droid. Such a warm reunion. It appears BB-8 was telling Poe things, because the pilot lifted his head and was looking in the direction of Finn and Amara. But Poe's eyes only made contact with Finn.

"Poe," Finn started to move, "Poe Dameron-!"

Poe gets on his feet and begins to run over. The two men moved to each other and embraced in a tight hug. Amara stepped over, not wanting to over step anything.

"You're alive!" Finn shouts.

Poe pulls him back, "So are you!"

Finn looks at Poe in utter confusion, "What happened to you?"

Poe looks at Finn, "What happened? I got thrown from the crash, woke up at night. No you, no ship, nothing."

BB-8 rolls over, nudging against Amara's leg, and begins to beep at them. Poe's gaze moves from Finn to Amara to his droid, and lastly back to Finn.

"BB-8 says that you saved him," Poe says.

Finn shakes his head, "No, no, no. It wasn't just me." He claims.

Poe grins at Finn, "You completed my mission, Finn." He slugs Poe on the shoulder and then noticed something, "That's my jacket?"

Finn goes to take it off and return it to Poe, but Poe stops him. He shakes his head at Finn while giving him a smile.

"Keep it. It suits you." Poe says, "You're a good man, Finn."

Finn nods and then has a serious expression on his face, "Poe, I need your help."

Poe's eyes narrowed, "What is it?"

Finn sighs and looks defeated, "My friend- she also saved BB-8, was taken by the First Order. Taken by Kylo Ren."

Poe tensed at the mere mention of his name. BB-8 makes a sad sound as the droid rolled over to Poe's side. Amara stepped next to Poe and was looking at Finn.

"Why would he want a girl?" Amara asks.

Finn looks at Amara and reveals a lightsaber, "That's why." He says.

Amara looks at the saber, "Whe- Where did you get this?" She asks.

Finn allowed Amara to take it from him, both Poe and Finn were confused on why Amara was so shocked to see this saber.

"On Takodana," He says, "Maz had it and Rey found it."

Poe looks at Amara, "What's so special about that lightsaber, Amara?" He asks her.

Amara looks at them, "This is- is my uncle's lightsaber." She says.

Poe looked at Amara shocked, "What?"

Finn looks at Amara then then to Poe, "Wait- so she's not only a Solo but she's related to Luke Skywalker?" He is trying to understand it all.

Amara nods, "Alright," She begins to move and turns to see the men not moving, "Come on, we gotta speak to my mother."

Finn gives Po a confused look, "Her mother?"

Poe nods, "The General."

_{THE FORCE AWAKENS}_

**MOVING FAST** through the Resistance base was Finn, Poe, and Amara. Amara leads them to their makeshift command center or war room, it was buried deep among vines and roots. When they arrive there, they see Leia. Leia stands with a group of Resistance officers, including Admirals Ackbar and Statura.

"General Organa," Poe says, "Sorry to interrupt, this is Finn, he need to talk to you."

Leia turns to the boy. This Finn fellow. She had heard about him briefly from Poe's debriefing, his assumptions that Finn may had died in their crash. She also heard of him from her estranged husband. Former trooper, eh?

Leia takes Finn's hand, "And I need to talk to him. That was incredibly brave, what you did. Renouncing the First Order, saving this man's life-,"

Finn seemed a bit shocked, "Thank you, ma'am." He shakes his head, "But- But a friend of mine was taken prisoner-."

Leia nods, "Han told me about the girl, I'm sorry."

Finn seemed shocked that Han had told Leia. Amara was not, her eyes dart from the conversation happening in front of her to notice her father. He was elusive, keeping himself at arms length.

"Finn's familiar with the weapon that destroyed the Hosnian system. He worked on the base." Poe interjects.

Leia turns from Poe to Finn, "We're desperate for anything you can tell us." She tells the former trooper.

Finn looks at Leia, "That's where my friend was taken-," He says, "I've got to go there, fast."

Leia nods at him, "And I will do everything I can to help, but first you must tell us all you know." Leia told him.

_{THE FORCE AWAKENS}_

**HAN SOLO** glanced at the girl, no woman, walking over to him. Amara stood in front of him. Han grunted and then pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against.

"So when did you discovered you could use the Force?" Han asks.

Amara shrugs, "A few days ago," She says, "It just happened one night through a vision."

Han nods.

"I saw him in the vision, dad." Amara confessed to her father.

Han looks at him, his eyes narrows at her response.

"He saw me in that vision," Amara says, "And he knew it was me."

Han frowns and steps over to his daughter. He pulls her in for a hug. Holding her tightly and then he kissed the top of her head. Han isn't much of a touchy feely kind of man. He did show his children some form of affection, but it was hard for him. His own experiences in life, the loss he's had, it made it hard to give his children what they needed. Amara held onto him.

"It worries me more knowing what you can do," Han says, "I liked it better when you weren't a Jedi."

Amara pulled away, "I'm not a Jedi," She says, "I can use the Force, not well but manageable."

Han doesn't say anything. He just lowers his head in a slump. Amara lifts his head with her hand on his chin, once his eyes are on her, Han sees her smile.

"I may not be strong like him in the ways of the Force, but I'm not him." Amara says, "This is my home. My family. And I won't turn my back on it."

Han placed his hand on her shoulder and rests his head on her forehead. Han pulls back and sees C-3PO by Leia showing the map to Luke. Han moves pass his daughter and heads over there. Amara turns her gaze and noticed it as well. Amara stepped over and stood next to her father.

"General, I regret to inform you, but this map recovered from BB-8 is only partially complete. And even worse, it matches not charted system on record. We simply do not have enough information to locate Master Luke." 3PO says.

Leia sighs, "I can't believe I was so foolish to think that I could just find Luke and bring him home."

Amara frowns at her mom's tone. She wanted so badly to have her mom reunited with her brother. She wants to see her uncle, wants to ask him questions that she could not understand.

Han spoke up, "Leia,"

Leia turns to her husband, "Don't do that."

"Do what?" Han asks tilting his head.

Leia begins to head off, "Anything." She replies.

Han looks from C-3PO and then follows after her. Amara, for whatever reason, wanted to be there, she wanted to see what was going to come of this.

"I'm trying to be helpful!" Han shouts at her.

Leia stops and turns to him, "When did that ever help?" She begins to walk again, "And don't say the Death Star."

Han stood there and sighed. Amara stepped over next her father. She looks from where her mom walked off to to her father. She crossed her arms on her chest and tilt her head at her father, slowly he made her gaze.

"You know she missed you," Amara says, "A lot."

Han nods, "I know."

"I missed you a lot too." Amara says.

And then Amara turned away and walked off.**  
**

{THE FORCE AWAKENS}**  
**

**AMARA STOOD **by her mother in the Resistance base. She watched her mother move from person to person, talking about a plan. Some sort of plan. She was waiting for Finn's information, he was getting it into the system.

"Mom," Amara says.

Leia looks at her. Leia was about to say something and the same went for Amara, but they heard someone coming over, it was Han. Han only looked at Leia. He stepped rather close to her and didn't seem to want to talk too loud for others to over hear them.

"Listen to me, will you?" Han's voice sounded gentle, "I know every time you- every time you look at me, you're reminded of him."

Leia looks at her husband, "You think I want to forget him?" She asks, "I want him back! I want Amara to have him back!"

Amara frowns.

Han looks at her with sympathy, "There was nothing we could've done," He sighs, "There was too much of Vader in him."

"That's why I wanted him to train with him," Leia's eyes cast to Amara briefly, "It's why I wanted both of them to train with him. I just never should have sent him away. That's when I lost him. That's when I lost you both."

Han gazed to his daughter before his wife, "We both had to deal with it in our own way. I went back to the only thing I was ever good at."

Leia forced a smile, "We both did."

Han glanced to Amara, "I'm sorry I left you like that, Amara." He says, "You needed me and I wasn't there."

Amara stepped over and held her dad's hand, "It's okay."

Han shakes his head, "No it wasn't. It wasn't also fair for us to keep what happened to your brother a lie."

Amara glanced to her mom, "I know, but I understand now. You were both afraid of what could happen to me." She says.

Han sighs and looks at Leia, "We lost our son, forever." He says.

Han looked upset, no beyond upset. He looked lost. Amara reached over to her father and held his arm as a way of support.

"No," Leia says, "It was Snoke. He seduced our son to the dark side, but we can still save him. Me. You." She turns to Amara, "Amara."

Amara was a bit shocked to hear that. Amara hadn't expected her mom to believe there was a possibility of Ben still being in there. Sure, Amara wanted her brother home but at the same time she didn't know if she could look at him after what happened to Poe.

Han glanced from his daughter to wife, "If Luke couldn't reach him, how could I?" He asks.

"Luke is a Jedi, you're his father. There's still light in him. I know it." Leia said.

_{THE FORCE AWAKENS}_

**FUNNY THING** is no matter how much Amara tried to understand this new connection to the Force, she was thrown a curve ball. She stood in the Resistance command center, staring at her mother and father from across the room. Amara turned her head behind her, hearing or rather sensing something. Amara closes her eyes and exhales.

_Suddenly when Amara opened her eyes she was standing next to Kylo Ren. He seemed to be in some quarters of some sort. __Amara turns to see him turn his head to look at him._

_"You figured it out," His voice sounded different in the mask, "You know who I am."_

_"Yes, I know exactly who you are, Ben." Amara says.  
_

_Kylo Ren turns to her and held his hand out to choke her or something, but does nothing. Amara merely did what he wanted, she flinched back. Her eyes widen and stared at his hands._

_"I am Kylo Ren!" He yells, "Ben Solo is dead."_

_Amara shakes her head, "My brother is still in there." She says softly, "I know he is."_

_Amara took a single step forward and went to reach her hand to touch his hand, but slowly lowered it._

_"I know you," She says and then touched his arm, "You know me."_

_Kylo's helmet looks from Amara's hand and then to her. His face being covered made it hard to tell if her words meant anything to him. She wasn't nearly as gifted as her brother._

_"You fear me," Kylo Ren says, "You are terrified."_

_Amara shakes her head, "Fearing you? No. Am I terrified, yes."_

_Kylo Ren tilt his head, "What are you so afraid of?" He asks._

_Amara looks at him, "I'm afraid of loosing the people I care about. I'm afraid of letting down a lot of people."_

_Amara let go of him and took a step back. _

_"This is war, Amara. You need to let go of the childish notion that everything will be okay, because it won't be." Kylo Ren says.  
_

_"I don't want to fight you," Amara says._

_Kylo Ren tilts his head and then begins to circle around Amara. He watched her as he walked around her, eyeing her._

_"I sense potential in you," He says, "You could become far more than another Resistance solider. You can become more power than our pathetic parents."_

_Amara says nothing and watches him._

_"We can join forces," Kylo Ren says and stops in front of her, "Rule side by side."_

_Amara sees him offer her hand. He looks at her, through the helmet. Amara could not see his eyes. His eyes being what Amara could probably read the most of him._

_"I said I don't want to fight you," Amara says, "But that doesn't mean I'll betray everyone I care about and join you."_

_Kylo Ren lowers his hand, "You made a foolish choice,"_

_Amara then watched Kylo Ren lift his hand again and Force shove Amara. Amara was thrown back into the wall of the quarters she was in._

Amara opened her eyes, back at the Resistance base. Her back against the wall and her eyes scanning around, she saw her father coming over. Han jogged over and knelt down in front of her, placing his hand on the side of her head and looked at her for an injury of something.

"What happened, kid?" Han asks.

Amara's eyes went from her hands to her father, "I had a chat with him," She says, "He's a bit more brooding than before."

Amara tried to lighten the mood but knew Han was still worried. He stroke her hair and pulled her into a hug for concern.

Amara looks at her dad, "I'm okay," She tries to assure him.

**{published on: 2/3/20}**


	6. VI

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Vira Kalo is portrayed by Tessa Thompson**

**INNER CIRCLE** of the Resistance were huddled around the map table in the command room. The map table displayed a wireframe hologram of a rolling view of the surface of Starkiller base. With the urgent of this meeting Finn was met with more Resistance members such as Statura, Ackbar, Brance, Snap, Major Ematt, Nian Nunb, and others. Finn, being new, only knew Poe but also faintly knew Han, Amara, Leia, and seemed to be familiar with 3PO.

Poe crosses his arms on his chest, "The scan data from Snap's reconnaissance flight confirms Finn's report." He says.

Snap nods, "They've somehow created a hyper lightspeed weapon built within the planet itself."

Brance turns to Snap, "A laser cannon?"

Snap shrugs his shoulders, "We're not sure how to describe a weapon of this scale."

Major Ematt frowns thinking of the worst, "It's another Death Star."

Amara steps in, "I don't think that's the case, Major." She then hits the a control.

When Amara pressed a button, a wireframe of the Death Star appears. Leia and Han stare at the weapon of their past. The weapon that had destroyed Leia's home and family.

"This was the Death Star," Amara says.

Amara hits another control and the Death Star shrinks. It shrinks and shrinks, as the surface of the Starkiller Base is drawn into a larger image.

"The Death Star looks like minuscule in comparison." Poe says.

Amara points at Starkiller base, "This is Starkiller Base." Shee sighs.

Many people in the room had not seen this image before. It was shocking, stunning even. Han shakes his head, Amara caught glimpse of her father.

"So it's big." Han says.

Admiral Ackbar turns to look at them all, "How is it possible to power a weapon of this size?" He asks.

Finn jumps in, "It uses the power of the sun. As the weapon is charged, the sun is drained until it disappears."

After Finn says that an officer runs up. This officer hands General Organa a datacard. Leia reads over the message with all eyes on her, she frowns.

"The First Order, they're charging the weapon again now." She says, "Our system is the next target."

C-3PO panics, "Oh my." He spoke, "Without the Republic fleet, we're doomed."

Han looks at the hologram of Starkiller Base, "Okay, how do we blow it up?" He asks.

All eyes turn to Han. Surprised to hear him speak up or assuming there was even a shot of surviving this attack.

"There's always a way to do that." Han says.

No one has anything. Leia glanced over at her husband, she grew frustrated through the silence.

"He's right," Leia says.

Han looks to Leia in utter surprise.

"In order for that amount of power to be contained, that base would need some kind of thermal oscillator." Admiral Statura says hesitantly.

Finn nods at the Admiral, "There is one."

Everyone eyes the former trooper. He moves around the hologram to a location of the Starkiller Base. He stood next to Amara, and where he touched the hologram, it zoomed in.

Finn points and says, "Precint 47." He says, "Right there."

Admiral Staura ponders, "If we can destroy that oscillator, it might de-stabilize the core and cripple the weapon." He says.

Major Ematt then says, "Maybe the planet."

Amara glanced at Poe, she saw something in his eyes. His eyes glimmered in spirit. In hope. Poe placed his hands on the map table and looked at the officials with them in this meeting.

"We'll go in there and we'll hit that oscillator with everything we got." Poe says.

Admiral Ackbar seemed to not fully agree, "They have defensive shields that our ships cannot penetrate." He says.

Amara then realized something, "We'd have to disable the shields." She says.

Eyes on her.

Leia looked at her daughter, sort of seeing part of her father in her. Han oddly enough, had thought that and was about to say it.

Amara looks at Finn, "You worked there," She says, "Have anything?"

Finn glanced at her, "I can do it."

Han points at Finn, "I like this guy."

Finn looks at the leaders, "I can disable the shields, but I have to be there, on the planet."

Han looks at the boy, "We'll get you there."

Leia turns to her estranged husband, "Han, how?" She asks.

Han looks at Leia, "If I told you, you wouldn't like it." He says.

Poe looks at everyone, "So we disable the shields, take out the oscillator and we blow up their big gun." He says, "Alright. Let's go!"

_{THE FORCE AWAKENS}_

**EVERYONE MOVED** to get ready to set out on this important mission. Pilots were inspecting their crafts, making sure everything was up to par for this battle. Mechanics, like Vira, were making adjustments as crews fuel the jets. Ground controllers move ships into takeoff formation. Pilots prep their ships, including BB-8, who is being pulled into Poe's X-Wing. Finn approaches Poe. Poe slaps Finn's shoulder as they head off in different directions, Poe goes off and Finn lingers for a moment watching his friend walk off.

Amara steps over to Finn, "Finn," She says, "You coming?"

Finn turns to her, "Uh yeah."

Finn goes in the direction of the Falcon. Amara watched the former trooper head off toward her father's ship, but Amara turns her eyes to Poe.

"Poe," Amara says.

Poe was walking back to his X-Wing and looked at Amara. He and her looked at each other. Amara took a step forward and then stopped.

"I'm expecting you to come back," Amara says, "Come back alive."

Poe looks at the worry in her eyes, "I will," He says, "Are you going with Han Solo?"

Amara watched his gaze, Poe was looking at the Falcon. Amara glanced over noticing Han barking orders at Finn and Chewie. She turns back to Poe.

"Yeah," Amara says, "I feel I need to be there."

Poe nods, "Alright," He says and reached for her hands, "You be careful."

Amara nods at him, "I will."

Amara leans her head on Poe. Oddly enough he does the same. The two adults leaned to the point their foreheads were touching. Poe still held Amara's hands.

From afar, Han looked over. He sees Amara with Poe. The two stood close. Really close. Han knew Poe. Han knew his parents. They were proud Rebels back in the day, and it was no surprise that Poe would follow in their foot steps. Han watched Amara with Poe and realizing that she has grown up. She is no longer a child and is now a woman. Han snaps his attention away from his daughter to his small crew. He had been ordering Finn and Chewie in prepping the Falcon for this adventure.

"Chewie," Han says, "Check out that donal capitator."

Chewie growls at Han causing Han to groan at his friend. As Han turns away from his daughter's direction, he noticed Finn messing with something he shouldn't be.

"Finn, be careful with those," Han says, "They're explosive."

Finn looks up from the crate, "Now you tell me?" He says getting up and walking over to help out Chewie.

Leia comes over. Looking at her husband, looking at the ship. So many memories. So much time had past.

"No matter how much we fought, I've always hated watching you leave." Leia says.

Han looks over and sees Leia, "That's why I did it. So you'd miss me." Han says.

Leia laughed at his comment. He hasn't changed, not one bit. Leia moved up closer to him. He doesn't stop her.

"I did miss you," Leia says.

He looks at her, "It wasn't all bad, was it?" He asks, "Huh? Some of it was- good."

Leia turns her gaze to their daughter and then to him, "Pretty good." She says, "You still drive me crazy."

Han placed his hands on her shoulders. A feeling that made them think of thirty years ago, a different time. A more simpler time than this one. Both of them knowing there was a possibility that he won't make it back. Han pulled her into a hug. He held her for dear life.

"If you see our son again, bring him home." Leia says.

Han says nothing. As he held his wife, his eyes move up. Now he sees his daughter staring at them, she was close to them. Han pulls her back and gives Leia a smile. Leia looks from Han and then to Amara. Leia gestures for Amara to come over. Amara did and was embraced by her parents. Amara was in the middle of the hug, feeling smashed in the middle but she didn't care.

"Be careful," Leia says.

Han nods, "I'll look after her."

They part from the hug. Han noticed Chewie and Finn grabbing things for the Falcon, and then he glanced back to his wife and daughter. Leia had her hand on Amara's cheek and giving her a big smile.

"I'm proud of you," Leia kisses the top of her head, "May the Force be with you, Amara."

Amara nods and gives her mom a smile, "May the Force be with you, mother."

_{THE FORCE AWAKENS}_

**THE MILLENNIUM FALCON** had a cozy cockpit. Han and Chewie piloted them through lightspeed, and Finn and Amara sat in the seats behind the two pilots.

"How are we getting in?" Finn asks Han.

Han briefly glances at him, "Their shields have a fractional refresh rate. Keeps anything traveling slower than lightspeed from getting through."

Finn looks at Han, "We're gonna make out landing approach at lightspeed?" He turns to Amara, "Is he being serious?"

Amara looks from Finn to her dad, "I think he is."

Chewie growls at his seat, his growl was his confirmation that this was in fact the plan. A plan that seems reckless on all counts, everything that screamed Han Solo.

"Alright, Chewie, get ready." Han says.

Chewie growls as his responds to Han. Han studies the panel indicator, and then glanced at his furry friend.

"And now!" Han yells.

Chewie and Han his switches. The Falcon's environment shifts instantly from lightspeed to planet atmosphere. Suddenly flying a hundred feet above the snowy, rocky ground and heading for a thick forest. Inside the cockpit was chaos. Chewie growling at Han, a mixture of Finn and Amara shouting at Han, and Han yelling at the kids.

"Dad-!" Amara yells.

"I'm pulling up!" Han screams at them.

Amara closed her eyes and felt her hands squeezing onto the seat tightly. She wasn't even sure this was going to work out, sure she trusted her dad's piloting skills but this was insane. The Falcon has no time and it plows through the tree and then rises. Inside the cockpit, there are alarms blaring as the ship slams through branches and shots toward the sky. Han tries his best to steer and Chewie growls at him.

"I get any higher, they'll see us!" Han yells at his friend.

And the ship dives again back into the trees. The Millennium Falcon hurtles out of the forest. From an eruption of branches and pine, the ship dives and slams into the snow. It digs through a thousand yards of white until it finally comes to a canted stop, half buried in the snow.

Han turns to the younger adults in the cockpit, "See, we made it." He says.

Amara glanced from the front windshield to her dad in the pilot's chair, "Barely,"

_{THE FORCE AWAKENS}_

**WALKING THROUGH** the snowy terrain was Han, Chewie, Finn, and Amara. They were lucky the Falcon landed close enough to the base, but still covered to not be noticed. Finn led with Han behind him then Chewie, who carried a black duffel, and lastly Amara. Amara could tell it was freezing, even with here warmer jacket and clothes to keep her warm. She was not use to this temperature and probably would've preferred Jakku's weather or D'Qar than this.

"The flooding tunnels are over that ridge," Finn points out as they all duck for cover behind an abandoned watchtower, "We'll get in that way."

"Alright," Han say and pants from their endurance through the weather, "What was your job when you were based here?"

Finn kept his eyes on the horizon without looking at any of them. He frowns at the realization of having to admit it.

"Sanitation," Finn says.

Amara looks at him, "Did you say sanitation?" She asks.

Before Finn could reply, Han grabs Finn by the back of his collar. He throws the poor former trooper up against the old watchtower.

"Sanitation?" Han asks, "Then how do you know anything about disabling the shields?"

Finn looks guilty, "I don't," He admits, "I'm just here to get Rey."

Han's expression contorts even further, "People are counting on us!" He yells, "The galaxy is counting on us-!"

Amara tries to interject, "Dad, let go of him." She says.

Finn pushes Han off of him, "Solo, we'll figure it out! We'll use the Force!" Finn yells.

Han looks like he might blow up from frustration. He wanted to smack Finn and a few other things because right now he was on this base with no real plan.

"That's not how the Force works-!" Han yells.

Chewie growls and Han turns to his friend.

"Really?" Han asks, "You're cold?"

Amara groans and shakes her head, "Guys, we don't have time for this." She says.

Amara looks from them to the sun above them, the sun which is getting dimmer and dimmer as time passes. The longer they stand here and argue the more powerful the First Order's weapon will be.

Finn nods, "She's right," He says, "Come one,"

Finn leads the group in the direction of the tunnels, Amara was right behind Finn and the two older smuggles were behind the younger adults.

It takes several minutes to get to the tunnels, and when they got to them Finn warned them it'll be dark in there so for them to stay close. Finn stays in the lead, as he guides them through the tunnels. With being in the darkness, it felt like it was taking longer. Amara could only hear Finn's breathing and foot steps, she could hear her father grumbling behind with a small growl from Chewie.

"Alright," Finn finally speaks, "I am going to try and use the code for this door, but if it doesn't work out we might have some company."

"Just do it," Han says annoyed, "We haven't got all day,"

Finn nods, despite them not being able to see him. He uses the code on the door in front of them. And suddenly the door opens. They were given access to the main tunnel. Finn poked his head out, checking if the coast was clear. He turns and now that there was light seeping into their tunnel, he grins at them.

"We're good," He says.

They walk out into the hallway and head in the direction of the elevator. They all get inside the elevator, and then the door shut behind them.

"I didn't expect that to work," Finn says.

Amara glanced at him, "Hey, I'm just glad it did."

The elevator stops on the main floor of the building, and without warning the transport comes at a stop and the doors opens revealing a masked trooper.

"Hey-!" The trooper exclaims.

Chewie fires his crossbow, gunning down the man immediately. Amara watched as her father was holding his blaster and it seems Finn was also armed. Amara reached over and grabbed her blaster out of its holster. They all enter the corridor just outside of the elevator. Amara glanced over and saw Chewie dragging off the body out of sight, Amara sees Han and Finn looking around. Han glancing at Finn.

"The longer we're here, the less luck we're gonna have." Han says, "The shields?"

Finn glanced at Han and says, "I have an idea about that." Finn says and turns to Chewie, "I'll need you two to take cover while Chewie grabs someone for us."

"Kid?" Han asks.

Amara looks at her dad and then to Finn, "Alright."

Han and Amara moved to hide around the edge of the corridor. They were staying out of sight, while Amara leaned forward she saw Chewie and Finn near their entrance. Amara briefly saw silver and pulled her head back. Coming down the hall was Captain Phasma. Amara had heard of this captain before, heard only rumors. And none of them were pleasant. Suddenly Phasma was t-boned hard and fast shoved into the abandoned hallway corridor. Amara and Han poke out, seeing Chewie holding the very tall trooper at gunpoint. Han kept his blaster out as he walked over to his pal and Finn, Amara was closely behind.

"Remember me?" Finn asks.

The woman's helmet turns to look at Finn, getting a good look regardless if they could see her eyes or not.

"FN-2187," Captain Phasma says.

"Not anymore," Finn says aggressively, "The name is Finn and I'm in charge. I'm in charge now, Phasma. I'm in charge."

Amara looks at Finn. The troubled look in his eyes. The woman trooper must've put him through some kind of hell, something Amara wouldn't be able to understand. Han stepped over and reached for Finn's blaster, he was trying to calm down the former trooper. Han didn't need Finn go off the wall and get someone hurt or worst blow the mission.

"Bring it down," Han says, "Bring it down."

Finn looks at Han and nods. Agreeing to the smuggler, Finn lowers his blaster and then turns to his former captain.

"Follow me," Finn says.

_{THE FORCE AWAKENS}_

**CONTROL WERE** in front of Captain Phasma. Phasma was in front of the workstation with blasters still to her head, well helmet. All three; Chewie, Han, and Finn had their blasters aimed and ready. Amara was keeping watch by the door, glancing over every few moments.

"You want me to blast that bucket off your head?" Finn asks, "Lower the shields."

"You're making a big mistake," Captain Phasma says.

"Do it," Finn says.

Chewie growls at the woman. Phasma hit a few more buttons, the controls beep. The words saying SHIELDS DISABLE INITIATE were on a screen.

Finn glanced at Han, "Solo,"

Amara almost looked over, she only referred to _Solo _as _Captain Solo_. But she knew that Finn meant her father. It seems to be the only thing the former trooper wants to call him.

"If this works, we're not going to have a lot of time to find Rey." Finn says.

Han looks at him, "Don't worry kid, we won't leave here without her." He says.

The controls beep. The words SHIELDS DISABLED are on a screen. Both men look at each other and then to the woman they are holding at gunpoint.

"You can't be so stupid as to think this will be easy," Captain Phasma says, "My troops will storm this block and kill you all."

"I disagree," Finn says and turns to Han, "What do we do with her?"

Amara saw Finn look at her. Amara shrugs her shoulders. How was she suppose to know, she was just look out.

Han pondered and then asks, "Is there a garbage chute?" He asks, "Trash compactor?"

Finn smirks, "Yeah, there is."

**{published: 2/3/20}**

**_(A/N: Why I am uploading in a mass is because the original story came from my Wattpad and I had decided to upload it here for readers to enjoy. I will be uploading Force Awakens quickly and then taking time uploading Last Jedi and where I am currently at on Wattpad. If you want to read ahead, just check me out on Wattpad as ICrzy01. - ICrzy)_**


	7. VII

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Vira Kalo is portrayed by Tessa Thompson**

**UNDER FIRE** was exactly what Amara had expected to happen. The four of them were taking cover from trooper blasts. Finn and Han were firing their blasters at Stormtroopers, some getting hit and others using cover to protect themselves. Chewie pulls some explosives out of the duffel and blasts doors nearby. Amara grits her teeth, she steps into view and extends her hand forward, she send the remaining troopers back and hitting the wall.

Amara turns to them, "Come on," She says, "We can't be wasting time!"

Amara begins to head in the direction they were going before, Chewie goes after her and then Finn. Han groans.

"She is too much like her mother," Han says.

Han goes after them.

When Han goes around the corner they are met with more fire power. Amara held her blaster and fired from her cover. She glanced at Finn and noticed the saber on his belt, Amara ignites the lightsaber and stands in the line of fire, she used the blade to doge the blasts.

Finn turns to Han, "We have to find Rey-!"

Han turns to Finn, "We can only go as fast as we can right now." He says, "See if you haven't noticed but we have troopers up our asses."

"I know, I know." Finn says.

Han glanced at his daughter to Finn, "You two go ahead," He says, "We'll cover you."

"Solo?" Finn asks.

Han looks at Finn, "You want to find Rey, right?"

Finn nods.

"So we'll do it," He says, "You up for it?"

Amara caught a glimpse after taking down the final trooper of something to her left. Amara walked over and noticed someone climbing out from the inside of the wall. Carefully that person was climbing back to the main level.

"Uh, dad?" Amara says.

Han turns to her and saw where she pointed. Han seemed shocked, but Finn hadn't noticed. He was growing annoyed that no one was listening to him.

"What are you doing?" Finn asks, "I'm trying to come up with a plan and you are completely ignoring me-,"

"Finn," Amara says, "Look."

Finn looks at the direction Amara says. He sees her. Rey.

"Come on," Finn says, "We gotta get to her."

Amara turns of the saber and hands it back to Finn. Finn sprints off in the direction without wasting another second, Amara looks at her dad.

"I find her and get no thank you," Amara says, "These trooper were not taught manners."

Han shakes his head at her attempt of humor. And with that said Han, Amara, and Chewie followed after Finn in the direction of where Rey was going to. She was heading to corridor 6, which was close to them. Real close.

_{THE FORCE AWAKENS}_

**REY CLIMBS** up to the corridor, vigilant. She hears a sound. She swoops her rifle and points it at her enemy, or at least what she thought was her enemy. Instead, standing there was no enemy. Standing there was Finn, Han, Chewie, and a girl that Rey didn't know. Although, the girl did look like Han, and also remained her of someone else. Rey was stunned. She couldn't believe it. Rey wanted to hug Finn and she could tell her wanted to do the same thing.

"Are you alright?" Han asks.

Rey looks at him, "Yeah."

Han nods, "Good."

Finn looks at Rey, "What happened?" He asks all worried, "Did- Did he hurt you?"

"Finn," Rey says, "What are you doing here?"

Finn looks at her with a smile, "We came back for you."

She was speechless. Amara could see something in Rey's eyes. She saw that Rey did not expect a recuse, she expected to be abandoned. Chewie growls as his way of saying something, which got Rey to nearly tear up.

Finn looks confused, "What did he say?" He asks.

Rey turns to her friend, "That this was your idea." She says.

Finn awkwardly smiles, it was his nature. And then Rey pulls him in for a hug. There were some tears seeping out of her eyes, but she tried not to cry a lot. This was a lot for her and very surprising.

"Thank you," Rey says.

"How did you get away?" Finn asks.

Rey shrugs in the hug, "I can't explain it," She says, "And you wouldn't believe it."

Finn and Rey pull from the embrace. Han, who was looking out for more troopers, steps over. He looks at the young adults, who have been through so much.

"Escape now," Han says, "Hug later."

Rey nods.

The small group then makes their way into one of the transport elevators. The doors shut behind, and Rey kept eyes on her. It was Amara looking at her.

"Oh sorry," Amara says, "I didn't mean to stare."

Rey looks at her, "Who are you?" She asks.

Amara gives a small smile, "Amara Solo," She says.

"Solo?" Rey's eyes drift to Han.

Han kept his gaze forward, ignoring Rey's stare at him. Rey's gaze moved back to Amara. She gives Rey a small smile.

"Ye- Yeah," Amara says, "He's my dad and General Organa is my mom."

Rey seemed impressed, "Oh so you are definitely Resistance,"

Amara nods, "Definitely."

"I'm Rey," Rey says.

Amara nods with a smile, "I know."

The elevator comes to a jolting halt. The doors fly open, revealing the outside of the base. A blast of cold air hits the group as they step onto the snow covered surface of the plant.

Overhead, the X-Wings roar across the sky, doing their best to dodge incoming fire from both the TIE fighters and First Order missiles in the light of the dying sun. All of them stood in the cold and watched in horror as one of their X-Wings gets caught by a torpedo from the cannons on the group and goes spiraling down to the ground in flames.

Amara gasped.

"Poe," Her voice sounded shaky.

Han glanced at his daughter.

Amara shakes her head as tears were threatening to come down her face. Their mission was complete. They shut down the shields and found Rey, it was time for them to leave, but it felt wrong to abandoned the fight.

Amara turns to her father, "Dad," She says.

Han frowns and looks back at the dogfights in the sky, "They're in trouble," His mouth curling downwards, "We can't leave like this. My friend's got a bag full of explosives. Let's use them."

They all nod.

Han turns to Amara, "Why don't you go with-,"

Amara shakes her head, "Don't even think about it," Amara says.

Han glanced at Chewie, "Yeah, she's just like her mother."

_{THE FORCE AWAKENS}_

**THEY HAD **split up into two teams. Amara stayed with her father and Chewie, she didn't want to be apart. Rey and Finn had stolen a snowspeeder on the ground and took off heading to a conjunction station a few miles away. Chewie, Han, and Amara made their way back to the weapon's center, however, they trio wouldn't be able to enter until the security system was taken offline. Han glanced at Amara as he waited for the access inside. Amara looked at the sky with worry, she worried for Poe.

"So is this a crush or what?" Han asks.

Amara snaps at her dad, "What?"

Han gives her a look, "Poe Dameron," He says, "Is this a crush or what?"

Amara frowns, "Dad, this isn't the time."

Han gives her a grin, "I think this is a perfect time," He says, "After all we are waiting for the kids to get in here."

Amara kept the frown and looks at the sky, "I don't what it is," She says, "I sensed him on Jakku and on the Stardestroyed. I felt so much from a single connection with him than I ever had prior."

Han stares at his daughter. He never fully understood the Force and how it worked, and seeing it in his daughter's eyes, she was just as confused about it.

"I don't know if it's the Force or something else completely," Amara glanced at her dad, "But thinking of him dead, it hurts me. It hurts me a lot."

Han gives her a small smile and rest his hand on her shoulder, "Call it whatever you want, kid. But you need to figure out what it is."

Amara nods, "Okay, dad." She faintly smiles.

Just then at the Oscillator structure, the hatch opens. Chewie, Han, and Amara head inside. Chewie steps down first, his weapon pointed at possible enemy.

Chewie growls.

"That girl really knows her stuff," Han says.

Han and Chewie divide the explosives, Amara stayed with her father because he couldn't carry all of his in his hands, whereas Chewie had larger hands.

Han looks at Chewie and Amara, "We'll set the charges at every other column." He whispers.

Chewie makes a growl as a reply. Amara glanced a Chewie and seemed to agree with Chewie, and then turns to her dad.

Han looks around, "You're right." Han says, "That's a better idea."

Han checks his detonator.

"You take the top," Han says, "You too, Amara."

"Dad," Amara says.

Han looks at his daughter, "I'll go down below." He says, "Detonator."

Amara doesn't like separating from her dad. Han turns to look at his daughter with a small smile.

"We'll meet back here." Han says.

_{THE FORCE AWAKENS}_

**HAN FINISHES** placing an explosive, checking he's all clear and hurries down to the next level. He glanced over noticing Chewie and Amara climbing up a level, Han had decided Amara would be safer with Chewie than with him if worst came to worst.

Kylo Ren walks into the Oscillator. Amara noticed it. She saw the troopers being ordered to find the Resistance in their base. They rush past Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren slowly heads down. Amara felt Chewie grab her, she almost yelped from pure surprise but felt his fuzzy hand over her mouth. He pulls her and him into a dark area behind some of the columns, that hopefully would go unnoticed by the troopers.

As Han finishes setting a charge and is about to move on, he hears something. Han conceals himself behind a wide vertical support. He peaks around the edge and his expression changes. There he stood, Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren appears to stop at the railing, looking down into the filter. Han looks at his own son with a tortured storm of feelings. Then, Kylo Ren turns his attention. Kylo Ren's attention was directly toward where Han was hiding. Han could only assume his son could sense his presence as Kylo Ren moved closer.

However, Kylo Ren halts. His head turns to another direction in the room. Han could only assume again that his son was sensing his sister, Amara. Kylo Ren moved to where Han was hiding, but Han was nowhere to be seen. From his hiding place in a narrow, power chamber in the wall, Han watches his son pass only a few feet in front of him. Han shifts his position in the tight compartment, so he can watch his son's progress.

Kylo Ren turns onto a flat bridge that bisects the open space, unaware of his father, Kylo Ren walks purposefully across to the other side. Han watches his son walk off. Han knew he could take this opportunity to escape, but his head echoed with Leia's words. Save Ben. Bring him home. He looked up to where Chewie was hiding with his daughter and then to his son. His decision was made and he moves out, to the edge of the catwalk.

"Ben-!" Han calls out.

Kylo Ren stops. The name echoes. Kylo Ren turns. It was now apparent that Amara's presence was known, she stood away from Chewie, as if she had broken free but still above. Kylo Ren looks at his sister and then to his father. His father approaching him on the bridge.

"Han Solo," Kylo Ren says, "I've been waiting for this day for a long time."

At this moment, Rey and Finn make their way into the space, opening a hatch that allows a beam of precious sunlight to stream down like a spotlight on Han and his son. Finn and Rey get to a railing and look down. They see what is happening, they hear what is happening.

"Take off that mask," Han says, "You don't need it."

"What do you think you'll see if I do?" Kylo Ren asks.

Han moves toward Kylo Ren, "The face of my son." He says.

Kylo Ren takes off his mask. Han is jolted, seeing the face of his son for the first time in so many years. Kylo Ren's eyes drift from Han to Amara, she held onto the railing. Tears in her eyes as she looked below.

"Your son is gone." Kylo Ren says, "He was weak and foolish, like his father. So I destroyed him."

Han shakes his head, "That's what Snoke wants you to believe but it's not true. My son is alive."

Amara feels Chewie, he stands behind her. She glanced at him before her eyes darting back to her father and brother below.

"No!" Kylo Ren flares, "The Supreme Leader is wise."

Han moves closer more stern, "Snoke is using you for your power. When he gets what he wants, he'll crush you- you know it's true."

Kylo Ren hesitates, it's like he wants to believe Han but also a part of him that doesn't want to. As Amara stood above, she looks at her brother's eyes. She saw the battle fighting within them. Something was bothering him.

Kylo Ren looks at Amara, "It's too late." He says.

Han shakes his head, "No it's not. Leave here with me. Come home. We miss you." Han says, "Your mother, your sister, and I all miss you."

Amara gasped and a single tear slid down her cheek. She felt the pain in Kylo Ren. She saw it. He truly looked conflicted. Tears flood the man's stoic eyes.

"I'm being torn apart," Kylo Ren says, "I want to be free of this pain."

Han takes one step forward, toward his son, but then he stops himself. Kylo Ren's eyes stay on Amara for a second before returning to his father.

"I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me?" Kylo Ren asks his father.

Han hears his son's voice again. The pain. The vulnerability. Han would do anything for his children. He would kill for his children. Han takes another step, now he was much closer to his son.

"Yes," Han says, "Anything."

Kylo Ren unholsters his lightsaber and slowly extends it to Han, within a foot of Han's chest. Han almost cannot believe it, the moment seemed to last forward. And just then, the last beam of sunlight streaming through the open hatch vanishes. Han actually smiles and reaches out for the dark weapon, but with the light gone, Kylo Ren's eyes are filled with darkness.

Amara noticed it first, "Dad-!" Amara screamed.

But it was too late, Kylo Ren ignites the lightsaber. The fiery blade shoots out, right through Han's chest and back.

"Thank you," Kylo Ren says.

Above there was a scream from Rey and Finn held her to comfort her. Amara held onto the railing tightly, white knuckling it. Han's last moments were looking at his son's face. Han's knees buckle, the blades tilts down with him, until Kylo Ren extinguishes it and Han holds onto the catwalk, as his life slips away. Finally Han Solo falls back off the catwalk into the dept of the structure.

Amara and Kylo Ren made eye contact. Tear sliding down her face but she sees his shocked expression, he seemed shocked that he had actually done this wicked deed. Chewie yells in agony, firing his blaster at Kylo Ren and even hitting him. Kylo Ren was hit on the side, and collapses slightly. He held onto the railing for support.

Amara then screams.

"No-!" Amara screams.

Stormtroopers were coming near her and she had let go of the railing, her hands on her head. The scream seemed to send the troopers back from a powerful Force. Amara looks at Kylo Ren one last time, before her eyes flutter and she collapses onto the ground. Chewie growls and grabs the girl in his arms. As more troopers came by, he was firing his blasters at them. He started setting off the explosives, and used this as his way of getting himself and Amara to safety.

_{THE FORCE AWAKENS}_

**THEY RAN** into a bare-tree snowy forest. Finn led the way, claiming the Falcon was up ahead. Finn and Rey, overcome with so much emotion, race through the snowy forest, that is until Finn slows down and stops. Rey stops as well. Both of them out of breathe, they look at each other. They both know, they cannot run. Kylo Ren moves through the trees until he stops. He takes out his saber and ignites it. Standing thirty feet away, facing him were Finn and Rey. Finn held Luke Skywalker's lightsaber and Rey held a trooper's blaster.

"We're not done yet," Kylo Ren says.

Rey cries, "You're a monster!"

"It's just us now," Kylo Ren says, "Han Solo can't save you now."

After a beat, Rey moves forward with the blaster. She aims it, but Kylo Ren raises a hand. Rey struggles under his Force power, she cannot fire. He's strains too, mostly due to the wound he was inflicted because of Chewie. Kylo Ren gestures powerfully, Rey's blaster flies out of her hands, another gesture and Rey flies back and slams into a tree thirty feet away. She drops.

"Rey!" Finn yells, "Rey!"

Finn turns to her, afraid and concerned. But the sound of Kylo Ren's lightsaber moving make Finn turn back to Kylo Ren.

"Traitor!" Kylo Ren yells.

In reply, Finn turns on Luke's lightsaber. Upon seeing the weapon, Kylo Ren looks shocked. He looks from the saber to Finn.

"That lightsaber," Kylo Ren says, "It belongs to me!"

Finn smirks, "Come get it," He says.

Despite being afraid, Finn raises the blade in welcome. Kylo Ren charges at him, Kylo Ren lunges but Finn deflects the spark-splitting blade. Kylo Ren turns, attacks, cuts, but surprisingly Flinn blocks counter-attacks. Rey recovers. Her eyes focus on the two men fighting through the trees. Kylo Ren is hampered by his wound, and yet he attacks with primal savagery, Finn blocks, turning defensive moves into offensive ones.

Finn managed to get a hit on Kylo Ren. The lightsaber grazing Kylo Ren's arm. Kylo Ren moves back, wounded, but even more enraged than weakened. Kylo Ren charges again, their weapons pound, sparks fly, their blades lock, the men are close, lit by the power crashing sabers. Kylo Ren pushes Finn back, attacks with pure ferocity, Finn is stunned, unprepared for this fierceness.

Rey sees this.

Kylo Ren unleashes a merciless series of blows, pushing Finn further and further back until he loses balance. That is when Kylo Ren strikes, he lands a blow to Finn's torso. Luke's lightsaber flies from Finn's hand, thrown twenty feet away. Finn is now on the ground, unconscious.

Kylo Ren turns off his lightsaber and reaches for Luke's lightsaber. The saber vibrates in the snow, Kylo Ren gestures, and the saber flies out of the snow. Flying toward Kylo Ren, only to pass him and landing in Rey's hand. Both looked shocked. But nevertheless, she ignites the saber. For the first time, her eyes blazing. Kylo Ren ignites his saber, and it was Rey who charges now. Kylo Ren immediately on the defensive. They battle powerfully, he is clearly rocked by her raw innate skill.

**{published on: 2/3/20}**


	8. VIII

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Vira Kalo is portrayed by Tessa Thompson**

**BARE WHITE** trees, only two lightsabers, red and blue illuminate the flurries of snow as Rey and Kylo Ren battle hard. She seemed to be, impossibly, stronger than he is for half a dozen blows, until he finds his strength and fights back. He moves forward and pushing Rey back into the forest. Suddenly a colossal chuck of the forest right behind Rey drops away. Rey is suddenly fighting on the edge of a massive cliff.

"You need a teacher! I can show you the ways of the Force!" Kylo Ren yells.

"The Force," Rey says.

She closes her eyes for a long beat. When Rey opens them, she is centered, fortified, and she pounds back. Single handed swipes, hitting Kylo Ren's splitting saber with incredible force. It's so fast now, so furious, that Kylo Ren falls back, and she attacks harder. Kylo Ren gets up again, but she hits his saber's hilt, his blade goes flying off, tumbling into the snow and she slashes again and again. She hits Kylo Red square in the head and chest. He goes down.

Suddenly a fearful man has a large burn scar slashed across his face. He still reaches for his saber. Rey could kill him, right now. End it with one vicious strike. But instead, she stops. She realizes she stands on a greater edge than even the cliff, the edge of the dark side. The earth shakes, and begins to split.

_{THE FORCE AWAKENS}_

**SHE RAN** a hundred feet through the forest to Finn. Who lies near death, not far from where the ground fell. Rey falls to her knees near him. She turns him over and sees his cauterized but possibly fatal wound.

"Finn!" Rey yells, "Finn,"

Tears comes to her eyes as she lifts him. She held his lifeless body in her arms. Snow flurries around them as she cries, holding the body who she just met, who she already cares about. They is no one here to save them, they are going to die here. More trees drop as the planet continues to collapse. As all seems lost, her eyes look up to see lights rise from the newly formed canyon.

It's a ship. The Millennium Falcon. Rey practically drags Finn as she watched the ship land. The ramp came down and within a few seconds, out came Chewie. He grabs Finn and carries him up the ramp with Rey right Rey gets inside the ship, she sees Finn being placed in a cot. Her eyes sees Chewie heading to the cockpit to fly them off the planet. Her eyes also find Amara.

Amara was also unconscious, laying on another cot. As Rey stared at the young woman, she sensed something from her. Rey sensed the pain and heartbreak from witnessing Han's death, but something more. Rey ran into the cockpit to aid Chewie in piloting. The Falcon flies and leaves the planet, as its collapsing. Resistance X-Wings, led by Poe, follow the Falcon.

_{THE FORCE AWAKENS}_

**HYPERSPACE AGAIN**, it feels like it's a new norm for Amara. She got up from where Chewie had laid her, her eyes drifting to the wounded Finn. Rey was knelt down next to him. She was going through whatever medical aid they had on the Falcon to help for a little bit. Amara ran her hands through her hair. Her head hurt. Chewie walked over to her, he growled at her and Amara looked up at the big guy. She gives him a sad smile and shakes her head.

"I'm okay," She says, "Just a headache."

Rey turns to her, "Do you need something for it?"

The two girls finally seem to look at each other for the first time since Amara regain consciousness.

Amara shakes her head, "I can make it to D'Qar," She says.

And then when she got up, everything hit her. She stumbled back and her eyes filled with tears. Her eyes dart to Chewie.

"He's not coming back, is he?" Amara asks.

Chewie growls a response.

Amara begins to sob. She sobbed uncontrollably.

Chewie grabs the woman and pulls her into a hug. Amara held onto Chewie and cried. She couldn't control it or stop it.

Rey sat there, unsure if she should leave or not. She doesn't even know Amara, but from their brief introduction, she knew Amara was Han Solo's daughter.

"He was suppose to come home," Amara sobs.

Amara had expected her dad to never die. She never thought of him dying at all, he was the legendary Han Solo. Former outlaw turned Rebel hero.

Rey stood up, "I'll head back to the cockpit," She says quietly and excuses herself.

As Rey walked out of the room, she glanced back briefly to look at the two. Chewie held onto Amara in comfort, Rey could tell Chewie also hurts from the loss of Han but had to be strong for Amara.

_{THE FORCE AWAKENS}_

**THE FALCON** has landed among the remaining Resistance ships. People crowding around, celebrating their victory. Poe climbs out of his X-Wing and was being clasped on the shoulders and saying "way to go!" and cheering, Poe knew he needed to be somewhere else. Poe began to run in the direction of the Falcon now landing. BB-8 followed behind his person. When Poe reached the Falcon, he saw Vira there. The two looked at each other and then the Falcon.

The ramp opens. When Amara gets out of the Falcon, she sees them and runs over. The woman hugs the pilot and mechanic.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Vira says.

As Vira and Poe held Amara, they felt her shaking a little. It was as if she was trying to keep her composure. Poe's gaze moves to see Chewie scuttle down the ramp carrying an unconscious Finn.

"Finn?" Poe asks.

Poe breaks away from the hug, Amara doesn't blame him. She turns to Vira. Vira brushes some of Amara's hair behind her ear and gives her a smile.

"Welcome home, Mar." Vira says

Amara nods with tears forming in her eyes.

Medical Personnel and officers meet with Chewie and the unconscious Finn. They usher to get them inside. They claim there is a heartbeat, so that makes not only Poe better, but Amara too. Amara couldn't handle someone else dying today. Amara still with Vira, glanced over to see Rey walk down the ramp. Rey sees Leia for the first time with C-3PO and BB-8 behind her. The crowd cheering, they don't know what everyone on the Falcon and Leia knew.

The two women move to each other, and Leia takes Rey's face in her hands. Despite her heartbreak, Leia is grateful. Leia embraces Rey, to Rey it felt like what a mother would do. Leia pulls back with tears in her eyes, Rey's eyes weren't dry either. Leia turns to her own daughter. Amara nods at her mom with tears sliding down her face. Leia walks down the ramp and meets her daughter by Vira.

Leia leans and kisses Amara on the top of her head, "He was always so proud of you."

After Leia said those words, it was as if a switch was flipped and Amara just started sobbing again in her mother gentle embrace. Rey's eyes glanced at that sight, the sight of a mother and daughter mourning the loss of a father/husband. Rey's gaze slowly moved to Chewbacca, he was sitting on a crate alone. Mourning the loss. Rey moved over and sat down next to him. She held onto the Wookiee's hand and glanced up at him.

_{THE FORCE AWAKENS}_

**A MIRACLE** was an understatement. BB-8 approaches R2-D2, who had been long dormant, seems to stirs. And quickly it becomes a sort of reunion for C-3PO to be reunited with his long time friend. As the droids spoke among themselves for a moment, Leia stood alone. She was mourning her husband's death alone. She shakes her head, she knew it in her heart when Han was gone. She just felt it. The thought of Amara witnessing it, it destroyed her. Amara watching her brother kill her father. Leia glanced to where her daughter stood. Amara stood by Rey, though Leia could see Amara's eyes searching for someone else. A faint smile escaping the General's lips. Amara was looking for Poe.

"General?" C-3PO comes over to Leia, "Excuse me, General?"

Leia turns to the droid and she sees not only C-3PO, BB-8, but R2-D2. Leia seemed a bit stunned to see R2 moving after being dormant for so long.

"R2-D2 may contain some much needed good news," 3PO says.

Leia looks at the droid, "Tell me."

Just then everyone was called over to them, all those who were in the command room; Leia, Poe, C-3PO, BB-8, Rey, Amara and a handful of Resistance officers. Suddenly R2-D2 projects a hologram, it was a large navigational map with a specific missing chunk in it. BB-8 beeps at Poe and Poe turns to him.

"Yeah, alright, buddy, hold on-," Poe says.

Poe runs over and removes the ancient data device that Lor San Tekka had given to him before he was captured. He inserts it back inside BB-8, who then projects his map. This map from BB-8 shrinks down to size and the two droids move slightly together. The two holograms unite, fitting perfectly. Everyone reacts amazed. There were cheers and embraces in the room; however, Amara glanced at her mom. Leia put her hand on her heart.

"Luke," Leia says softly.

_{THE FORCE AWAKENS}_

**A NEW DAY** for the Resistance. Rey sat in the medic station and looked at her friend. Finn was resting in an I.C.U. pod. His fate uncertain, Rey didn't know the science in fixing him. Rey leans close to him and kisses him on the forehead. She held her head on his for a moment before pulling back.

"We'll see each other again," Rey says, "I believe that. Thank you, my friend."

A cough gained her attention, Rey turns and sees Amara standing there. Amara gives her an awkward smile

"Sorry didn't mean to interrupt." Amara says, "I heard you were leaving today."

Rey nods, "Yes," She says, "You could always come with. He is your uncle after all."

Amara shakes her head, "Luke and I were never really close." She lowers her head for a moment before lifting it, "I was only close to one of my family members and- and he's gone."

Rey stood, uncertain if Amara meant Han or Ben, but then took a few steps over to Amara. Rey placed a hand on Amara's shoulder.

"Well, since you'll be staying here, can you keep an eye on him?" Rey asks, "I don't know really anyone else here."

Amara nods, "Of course." She says.

Rey and Amara share in a small smile for a brief moment, then the young woman from Jakku headed out of the room and Amara follows behind.

"When you do see my uncle," Amara say grinning, "Tell him my mom was right."

Rey blinked in utter confusion, "About what?"

Amara shakes her head with a grin, "He should know what I'm referring to." She says.

After walking for a bit, the two reach the outside of the base. Amara parts ways with Rey, giving her a goodbye hug, and heading off to say goodbye to Chewie. Chewie was doing last minute checks of the Falcon. Leia stands near the Falcon. Rey saw Leia say something to Amara who went over to give Chewie a big hug. Rey walks over and looks at the Falcon, now Leia and Rey stood side by side. Without giving it another thought, Rey walks up to the ramp of the Falcon.

"Rey," Leia says.

Rey turns around.

Leia gives Rey a smile, "May the Force be with you." She says.

Amara looks at Rey as she walks away from Chewie, she sees something in Rey's eyes. Something after her mother said that. That statement filled her up. Making her feel good. Rey only smiles before heading up inside the Falcon. Once Rey was inside the Falcon, with Chewie, it didn't take long for the legendary ship to take flight as the young woman and Wookiee headed off to find Luke. The Resistance all waved her and Chewie off from the ground below, until they could no longer see the ship.

_{THE FORCE AWAKENS}_

**SHE PROMISED** to look after him and that's what she did. Amara had found herself in the I.C.U. with Finn for most of her day, with the few times of leaving to get something to eat or use the restroom. Amara looks at Finn's unconscious body from the I.C.U. pod. She frowns as she thinks about everything in the last twenty-four hours. Amara ran her hands through her hair and her elbows rested on her knees. She kept her hands in her hair and exhaled deeply. She closed her eyes for a brief second.

"How is he?" A voice startled from her thoughts.

Amara lifted her head to see Poe by the door, "Uh- the doctors say he has a good chance at pulling through."

Poe nods. Amara watched him move into the room with BB-8 behind him. Her eyes on him as he takes the only other seat available in the I.C.U. room.

"How are you doing?" Poe asks her.

Amara frowns and doesn't answer at first.

Poe shakes his head, "That's stupid," He mutters to himself, "I- I know this must be hard."

Amara looks at Poe. If anyone could understand her right now, it's Poe. He loss his mother when he was younger and like Han's death, Poe's mother died in war.

Amara looks at him, "I don't know how I am," She kept the frown, "I just know I feel numb."

Poe frowns at her response.

Amara kept her eyes on him, "Does it ever get better?" She asks.

Poe subconsciously played with the chain around his neck that held his mother's wedding ring. He had worn it ever since her passing.

Poe shrugs his shoulders looking down, "Eventually, but you never quite feel the same like you use to." He says.

Amara nods, "I kind of assumed," She glanced at Finn.

Poe looked at her as he put the ring back underneath his shirt. He gets up and drags his chair over to sit closer to her.

Poe reached out and placed his hand on her top, that was resting on her knee, and looked at her. Amara looked at him from the simple touch he gave her. Amara felt him interlock his fingers with hers to hold their hand.

"Whatever you need, Amara," Poe says, "I'm here."

Amara gives him a small smile. Amara leans her head against Poe's shoulders as a way to relax against the pilot.

"I know," Amara says.

As Amara leaned her head on Poe's shoulder one thing kept creeping into her head. Her last full conversation with her dad. A conversation that related to Poe. She knew she needed to figure out what she felt about Poe, if there was anything beyond just friendly feelings. She has a strong feeling of wanting to be close to him and hold him. Anything causing him pain or putting him in danger gives her anxiety.

Poe brushed some hair that fell in her face behind her ear. He wrapped his arm around her, a sort of comfort hold. Some time had past. Neither one of them realized it. Hours or so had pasted. But the two had fallen asleep in that position. Poe's arm wrapped around Amara, Amara resting her head on him, and his head leaning on her. Standing by the door of the room was Leia Organa. She stared at the exhausted pair seriously. A frown escaped her lips thinking of what had happened in the last twenty-four hours. So much had happened. The men and women who scarified themselves trying to stop Starkiller Base. The loss of her husband. The loss of her son, again.

But out of the loss came something else, hope. Hope that Rey would find Luke and bring him home. Hope that Amara could rise through his hardship. Hope that the recent victory is what will help the Resistance's stamina continue on a little longer. Leia's eyes had drifted from Amara and Poe to Finn. Seeing the boy resting up was saddening yes, but she had a feeling he'll be fine. Worried about Rey, but alright. Leia's eyes move back to her daughter and her best pilot. A small smile appeared on her lips. Something about seeing them just sleep close together like that reminded her so much of herself and Han. Leia touched her hand over her heart.

This wasn't over, not by a long shot.

**(published on: 2/3/20}**


	9. IX

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Vira Kalo is portrayed by Tessa Thompson**

**MOVING FORWARD** is never easy. Amara knew just because she lost her father, doesn't mean the war stop. Everything continues as if nothing had changed and despite her hating that idea, she knew she needed to push forward.

"Amara," Leia spoke.

Amara had stopped in the hall. She was going to be heading to the command center to check in with Connix.

"General," Amara asks.

Leia approached her daughter, "It's time,"

Leia managed to fit time with Amara to have some sort of memorial for Han. Both of the women needed some form of saying goodbye, even though this was war. The two had spent time in Leia's quarters, alone. They sat there in silence for a while but then it changed to talking about Han. Telling stories about special memories between the two of them. Leia's going back from when Han and Luke arrived at the Death Star to recuse her and Amara spoke of fond memories from her youth.

Amara fidget on her mother's bed, "I remember- I remember this time when I was five," Amara smiles at the thought, "Dad had just came home from a long trip and all he wanted to do was rest."

Leia sat on her bed staring at her daughter with a small smile.

"He came inside and was welcomed by- by us," Amara hesitated in mentioning her brother, "And despite him being overly exhausted from his journey, I asked him to play with me."

Leia reached over to touch her daughter's hand.

"We ended up in Falcon, I don't remember how." Amara smiles, "And- And then he let me fly the Falcon and by flying, he had the controls on for him and turned off mine. But I believed I was doing it. I was so amazed."

Leia kept a hold of her daughter's hand, "He always loved you, even if he had a hard time expressing it."

Amara nods, "I know he did, mom." She says, "Funny."

Leia tilts her head, "What?"

Amara glanced at her mom, "Before dad di- before you know, dad was talking to me about my feelings for Poe."

Leia made a face, "So my feeling was correct then? You have your eyes set on my best pilot, I see?" She asks.

Amara shifts a look from her mom to the floor, "I don't know what to call it, but dad told me that I needed to sort out what I felt for him." She glanced at her mom, "How did you know that you loved dad?"

Leia had a small smile, "I didn't honestly." She says, "I always found him repulsive and full of himself. I thought he was handsome, yes, but not put together completely."

Amara sat and listened.

"I started to see him differently when he came back to aid us in the Death Star," Leia says, "After that we spent a lot of time together and not just for Rebel attacks. We talked a lot. I spoke of my family and Han spoke of his lack of family."

Amara frowns.

"We never quite moved beyond talking and I know your father wanted me to. He knew I had feelings for him which I refused to admit. It took him nearly dying by being frozen in carbonite for me to say that I loved him." Leia says with a sad smile.

Amara held onto her mom's hand now. Leia looked at her daughter with a small smile before sighing.

"As for you and Commander Dameron," Leia says, "I have nothing personally against him. I see you two together and I see a version of Han and I from a lifetime ago."

Amara's eyes dart to her mom after that. Hearing her mom refer to Poe and Amara as a younger version of Han and Leia just seemed to mean something to Amara.

"I agree with the advice your father left with you, Amara. Sort out your feelings for him." Leia says, "Because I know you care about him and I know he cares a lot about you."

_{THE FORCE AWAKENS}_

**FINN HAS** made some improvement in the coming days. Not much but it's better than nothing. He is still in the I.C.U. pod, which was to be expected. Amara found herself in the room later that day. She sat in the chair and was just looking up at the ceiling. She rocked back and forth on the chair for a moment, and then her gaze made it to Finn.

"I know you probably can't hear me, Finn." Amara says to herself, "But uh- um, Rey will be back soon. Hopefully."

Amara's gaze moved up to the ceiling.

"I wonder what Uncle Luke has been up to?" Amara asks herself, "Wonder if he knows about dad?"

Amara sighs and shakes her head. She glanced back at Finn, completely still like he has been since they put him in the pod.

"Poe will probably be by later," Amara says, "Unless he was already here before."

Amara then gets up out of her seat. She doesn't know why but for whatever reason, ever since she has been coming to visit Finn like she promised Rey, she starts to get restless after a while. Amara would find herself pacing back and forth, sometimes talking out loud. She knows people have walked in on her having conversations with herself, some thinking it was her way of thinking things through and others just thought she was odd.

Amara glanced from the wall to Finn.

"Captain Solo," A familiar voice gained her attention.

Amara turns.

"Oh, Paige." Amara says.

Standing at the now open door was Paige Tico. Amara was familiar with the gunner, not very well, but she knew of her face and name. She knew that Paige has a little sister named Rose who is a maintenance worker.

"Is there something you needed?" Amara asks.

Paige gives Amara a small smile, "Yes, General Organa is looking for you."

Amara nods, "Thank you."

Paige nods at Amara and takes her leave.

Amara stands there for a moment, she glanced back at Finn. She knew he was fine, she knew it, but she felt guilty. She wondered if she hadn't passed out from whatever happened to her on Starkiller Base that maybe he wouldn't have been so injured. Amara shakes her head and then steps out of the room.

_{THE FORCE AWAKENS}_

**KYLO REN** was in his quarters on the Star Destroyer, he had been recovering from the blow that Rey had delivered to him. He stood up and looked at his reflection through the window. He winced slightly upon first look.

_"Your mother, your sister, and I all miss you." _The voice of his dead father echoed in his head.

Kylo Ren contract his hands into a fists. He grit his teeth. He should be free of this, free of it all, but yet he isn't. Is it because his mother is alive? Is it because his sister knew the truth of him? He couldn't be sure, but he did know of one thing was certain now. Not only does he have to be concerned with Rey, with her raw talent, but now be concerned of the possible threat his sister might have.

Kylo Ren recounted what happened after Han Solo's death. It was as if a second before Kylo Ren decided to murder Han Solo, Amara knew what her brother was about to do. But how? He didn't make it obvious to his father. Kylo Ren frowns. It was frustrating. And then the aftermath, after that big oaf fired his crossbow at him, Amara's reaction was something pure and raw. Something he doesn't think he's seen, but no doubt Skywalker has.

It was like the agony of the loss of Han Solo set something off in her, the scream followed by a powerful Force knocking down his men. She may not be as skilled or as talented as he is, but there is a possibility she has power that he doesn't have. He isn't sure if he should feel threatened or not. Kylo Ren's eyes drift back to the window.

_{THE FORCE AWAKENS}_

**CAPTAIN SOLO** was only one person, Han Solo. And even though Amara worn this title for quite a while now, now that her father was no longer around, it sort of felt like some sort of legacy. She had nothing of her father's to remember him, the only thing she has is the name. Solo. Amara stepped out to see Vira sitting on a crate staring at the stars. Amara walked over to her friend and sat down next to her, Vira noticed Amara sit next to her.

"So," Vira says, "How is Finn doing?"

"The same," Amara says.

Vira glanced at her, "You don't need to visit him every day?"

Amara looks at her friend, "I promised Rey."

Vira nods, "The girl who shows up after we blow up Starkiller Base just to jet with the Falcon moments later."

Amara sighs, "She's going after Luke."

Vira looks at the star and took a swig of her flask she had, she nudged Amara with it and her friend took it. Amara took a swig of the bitter alcoholic drink.

"Think she'll find him?" Vira asks, "Rey finding Skywalker?"

Amara glanced to the stars, "I mean if she can't find him from that map, I don't think anyone will find him."

Amara passed Vira the flask back. The woman took a swig of it and put the cap back on it for a moment. Vira turns from the stars to her friend.

"So how come you didn't decide to go after him? He is your family?" Vira asks.

"I can't bare to leave my mother, I can't bare to leave the Resistance," Amara says, "Not now."

Vira nods, "I respect that."

Vira and Amara stared at the stars in the sky. The weather tonight on D'Qar wasn't bad, it was cool but also warm enough not to need a jacket. Vira removed the cap of the flask and took a swig again. She lowered it from her lips and then lowered her head to look ahead of her.

"I'm sorry you had to watch your dad die in front of you, Mar." Vira says.

Amara turns to Vira, "It hasn't been easy to sleep for the pass few days, Vee." Amara says.

Vira took another swig and passed the flask to Amara. Amara held onto the flask in both hands and stared at the flask.

"I can't imagine how that must feel," Vira says.

Amara turns to Vira, "Vee, you do understand. The First Order took your family, now I can sadly enough understand what you dealt with on a base level." She says.

Vira looks at Amara, "My family never died, Mar."

Amara furrows her brows, "But you said-?"

Vira shakes her head and held her hand out for the flask, Amara hands it back without taking a swig of it. Amara watched as her friend takes a swig from her own flask.

"My home was taken under control by the First Order." Vira says, "They wanted our mineral source for their weapons. Many people objected and those who did were killed, but not my parents. They decided to support the First Order."

Vira took another swig. Bitterly exhaling, Vira noticed the flask was finally empty. Amara took note in that, wondering how long her friend had been sitting here drinking alone.

"My parents were responsible for ratting out my uncles, aunts, neighbors, friends, and so on who did not support the First Order." Vira says, "I stayed silent until I found enough credits to get the hell out of there."

Amara frowns.

Vira shakes her head, "After that, I never looked back." She says.

Amara looks at her friend, "Vee, I'm so sorry." She says.

Vira glanced at her, "Don't apologize, Mar. I've buried them with my past. All of, who I was and where I came from disappeared when I joined the Resistance." She says and leans back on the crate.

Amara reached over and took the empty flask from Vira's hand and lowered it on the crate. Amara scooted over to sit a little closer to her friend. Vira glanced over at Amara as Amara takes her hand.

"As long as your here, Vee, you're my family." Amara says smiling.

Vira couldn't help but laugh, "I know, Mar, I know." She says.

And just like that, the two girls just leaned close to each other and stared at the beautiful starry night above them.

_{THE FORCE AWAKENS}_

**SHE NEVER** considers herself afraid of many things, but for whatever reason standing in front of Poe Dameron's quarters left her utterly frozen. She held her hand to knock for a few moments, she wasn't sure how long. Many times she considered turning around but then talked herself out of her. While being caught up with this internal turmoil, Amara was startled with the door slid opened. Poe stood there confused. He was just dressed in brown pants and a loose fitted white top. He was clearly off duty right now and was probably relaxing.

"Amara," Poe says.

"H- Hi," Amara smiles.

Poe leans against the door frame, "I guess you're what BB-8 was detecting outside my door." He says with a grin, "For ten minutes."

Amara gives an awkward smile, "Yeah, that's me."

Poe tilt his head, "Never picture you as afraid to come into my quarters?" He asks gesturing back to his quarters, "After all we did sleep together, well in a napping way."

Amara flustered at that comment then says, "Look, it's not that I'm afraid of your quarters or anything it's just I-," She halts and turns to see some officers coming down the hallway, "Can we speak inside?"

Poe nods and steps aside allowing Amara to step in first. Amara stepped into the familiar quarters, she noticed the place was tidier than they were prior. Amara stepped further into the room to see BB-8 at his charging station, her eyes drift when she saw Poe sit down on his bed.

"So what's up?" Poe asks.

Amara fidgets in his stance and looks around, "Okay this is going to be super awkward and I really don't want to have this conversation because I'm afraid- okay yes, I am afraid this may change things and I don't know if I can handle anymore change."

Poe looks at her with a frown, "Amara, calm down. Take your time and explain what you need to say." He says softly.

Amara nods, "Your torture,"

Just saying that brought Poe to a complete attention, he stiffen and his eyes drift from her, he was still haunted from it and she knew.

"I- I cared about you a lot before but differently then, or maybe I didn't- I don't know." Amara says as she starts to pace, "I- I just felt this connection with you through the Force, I guess when I saw all of it and felt it."

Amara paused and turns to him. He was giving her his complete attention, his eyes locked on her and not daring to look away.

"This connection is why I needed to see you when you got back," Amara says, "It's why I felt I needed to see you off for Takodana. It's why- It's why when I saw the starfights on Starkiller Base being attacked I only thought of you."

Poe stands up, "You were thinking of me there? During all of that chaos?" He asks.

Amara nods, "Yeah."

Poe seemed a bit shocked and stepped pass her, he was looking at a wall before turning back to look at her.

"Really?" He asks again.

Amara nods again, "Yes, Poe," Amara repeats.

Poe nods to himself. His hand resting on his hip and the other one rubbing his chin as his gaze moved away from her for a moment before looking back up at her.

"I was thinking about you too during all of it," Poe says.

Amara shakes her head, "You're just saying that cause I said it," She says.

He shakes his head and steps closer, "No, it's true. I- I don't know why but for a brief moment I just thought of you and began to worry, thinking you might be hurt or in danger." He says.

Amara nods, "That was the same feeling I felt."

Poe nods and then asks, "So what does that mean? We're just overly concerned for each other?"

Amara shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know," She says, "But thinking of something like the torture you endured or you dying, it hurts me a lot."

Poe looks at her.

"I don't know what you want to call these feelings of mine," She says, "If its just a concerned friend or some developing crush-,"

After she said that her eyes widen. She moved her gaze from the floor to him, he was staring at her. Neither of them moved or said anything for a moment.

"Some developing crush?" Poe repeats.

Amara shakes her head, "If- If you don't think of me like that, that's okay. We- We can ignore it and go back to you teasing me about being the General's daughter." She says.

Poe grins, "I'll do that regardless," He says, "But I don't think I can ignore that."

Amara frowns, "Poe,"

Poe stepped forward and tilt his head, he eyes her and watched her eyes directly look at his eyes. The space between them got smaller and smaller, until their noses were basically touching. Pose used one of his hands to trace up Amara's arm, she almost shuttered at the touch. He used that hand to then cup her cheek.

"Wh- What's happening," Amara almost whispered.

Poe kept the grin on his face, "What do you want to happen?" He asks her.

Amara pushes back, "You- You don't have to act like this to make me feel better." She asks.

Poe reached over and held onto her hand, "What makes you think I'm only doing this to make you feel better?" He asks, "Amara, I've known of you since forever. I've always been grateful for your family and how they've treated me."

Amara felt his thumb rub her hand.

"After meeting you, you were not what I expected. Here came this hot headed girl who thought because she was the daughter of the General it meant she was suppose to be a commanding officer, and boy did you not like me ordering you around." He laughs at the last part.

Amara felt him brush her hair behind her ear and rest his hand back where it rested on her cheek before.

"I've always thought you were remarkable before," Poe says, "I thought you were a bit full of yourself in the beginning, but now I see you're much more than Captain Solo. You're much more than the daughter of Han Solo and General Leia."

Amara felt Poe lower his head on her forehead, he closed his eyes for a moment as he inhaled.

"I've always thought so much of you, but always considered you not thinking much of me." He says, "What could a pilot offer the daughter of the leader of the Resistance?"

Amara reached up and held her hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked at her, he sees a smile on her face.

"You offer so much, Poe." She says, "A shoulder to lean on when I need one and someone who understands me more than anyone here."

Poe looks into her eyes, "Can I- Can I kiss you?" He asks.

Amara exhaled and nods, "Yes,"

He leans forward toward her. Poe and Amara both close their eyes as their lips touched. Poe's hand remain on her cheek and the other one resting on his lower back. Amara's hand trailed down to his chest, just resting there, and the other hand was on his shoulder. The kiss soon ended with the two parting and opening their eyes. Amara looks at Poe with a small smile and full on blush.

"What?" Poe asks.

Amara was embarrassed, "That was my- my first kiss."

"Really?" Poe asks, "You never?"

Amara nods, "Yeah."

Poe held onto her hand and looks at her, "I hope I wasn't a terrible kisser," He grins.

Amara gives a smile, "You weren't, if anyone should be concerned it's me."

Poe leans and kisses the top of her head, "You were fine, Amara." He says.

Amara kept her smile and nods, "Alright."

And then Amara leans up and kisses Poe on the lips again.

**{published on: 2/3/20}**


	10. X

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Vira Kalo is portrayed by Tessa Thompson**

**EVACUATION ISN'T** easy, not by a long shot. People on the Resistance base on D'Qar was frantically trying to get away before they are destroyed by the First Order. Amara motioned for some officers to head to a ship. Amara glanced behind her, seeing Vira head off into a ship while pushing a crate of medical supplies with the help of an officer.

"See you on the other side, Kalo!" Amara yells at Vira.

Vira turns to Amara and grins, "You too, Captain Solo!"

Amara glanced over noticing Kaydel Ko Connix coming out with one of their colleagues. Connix motioned for Amara to follow them to their ship. This was it, they were leaving D'Qar. As they made there way to their ship, there was a distant explosion. The three of them look up to see two Resurgent-class Star Destroyers appear in the cloudy blue sky. Then they were quickly joined by the Star Destroyed, Finalizer.

Amara glanced at Connix, "Time to go,"

Connix nods, "I'll say."

Amara headed into the Raddus whereas Connix headed back inside the Resistance base to get any additional officers to hurry onto the ship. Amara raced down to the bridge on the Raddus to find her mother by the communication channel, likely speaking with Poe or just listening in.

_"We've pulled crazier stunts than this,"_ Poe's voice came through the channel.

Leia leans in to speak, "Just for the record, Commander Dameron, I'm with the droid on this one." Leia says.

_"Thank you for the support, General."_ Poe says.

Amara held a small smile on her face when she heard Poe say that, she turned from the controls to then glance back at her mom.

"Is Finn on our ship?" Amara asks.

Leia turns to her daughter, "I figured you'd want him here," She says, "After all you promised Rey to watch over him."

Amara couldn't help but smile.

_{THE LAST JEDI}_

**INSIDE HIS** X-Wing, Poe flicks a switch. He was planning something stupid, something so stupid that he was certain Amara would disagree with and he'll deal with that later.

"This is Commander Poe Dameron of the Republic fleet, I have an urgent communique for General Hux." Poe says.

Poe waited a moment or so. He just stared at the massive Star Destroyers in front of him and his fleet.

_"This is General Hux of the First Order. The Republic is no more. Your fleet are rebel scum and war criminals. Tell your precious princess there will be no terms, there will be no surrender." _General Hux says.

"Hi, I'm holding for General Hugs." Poe toys with him.

A smirk appears on his face. The man may be grown and may be in war, but can't help but be an ass here and there. In Poe's defense, they are First Order so they deserve it.

_"This is Hux."_ General Hux says, _"You and your friends are doomed! We will wipe your filth from the galaxy."_

"Okay," Poe groans through his headset, "I'll hold."

"Hello?" General Hux asks.

Poe grins, "Hello? Yup, I'm still here." He says.

Poe sort of hears muttering through the other line as if General Hux was asking one of his officers if Poe could hear his threats or not, which they confirmed Poe should be able to hear it.

"Hugs?" Poe asks grinning from ear to ear, "With an 'H'. Skinny guy. Kinda pasty."

_"I can hear you. Can you hear me?" _ General Hux asks.

"Look, I can't hold forever. If you reach him, tell him Leia has an urgent message for him." Poe says, "About his mother."

After that comment, the First Order began their attack. Poe glanced down at his displays, which were beeping rapidly.

"BB-8! Punch it!" Poe yells.

BB-8 beeps excitedly, as the X-Wing's rear nozzles fire it hurdles forward. The velocity causes BB-8's head to slip back from his round body.

"Wa-hoo!" Poe grunts, "That's got a kick."

Poe's fighter soars atop of the Fulminatrix's hull, weaving and rolling throughout the aircraft's laserfire. Poe manages to fire at the Fulminatrix's enemy cannons with his own.

"Alright, taking out the cannons now." Poe says, "Tallie, start your approach."

_"Copy that,"_ Tallie says over the comms.

The starfighters soar through the chaos. Poe glanced around the Fulminatrix, trying to find their cannons. Other pilots blast at some, destroying them. The Fulminatrix has small explosions coming from it due to the hits.

"There's one cannon left," Poe says, "And here comes the parade."

A squadron of enemy TIE fighters swoop over in pursuit of the Resistance. BB-8 starts chirping nervously.

"Yeah, yeah, I see 'em!" Poe yells.

As one of the TIE ships open fire on Poe's X-Wing ship's aft, sparks begin to fly. Poe's ship's cockpit machinery are sparking. Which was worrisome.

"No, no. Dammit!" Poe yells, "BB-8, my weapon systems are down. We gotta take out that last cannon or our bombers are toast. Make your magic work, buddy."

BB-8 drops down to a socket to a cable-filled hold. His head hovers from his body as he searches through the craft compartments. Appendages on his telescoping arm plug damaged panel sections, but more begin to spark as BB-8 chirps nervously.

_{THE LAST JEDI}_

**AMARA LISTENED** to Poe's voice through the comms. She leaned against the panel of controls and stared at it, thinking if she kept her eyes on it, Poe would be okay.

_"The last transport is in the air,"_ Connix says, _"The evacuation is complete."_

Leia smiles and says to Poe, "You did it, Poe. Now get your squad back here so we can get out of this place."

_"No, General."_ Poe says, _"We can do this. We have- a chance to take down a dreadnought."_

Amara leans into the speaker, "Poe Dameron, don't you dare-!"

"These things are fleet killers. We can't let it get away." Poe exclaims.

"Disengage now, Commander, that is an order!" Leia yells.

Amara looks at her mother. She never saw her mom yell at Poe. Poe has always been at her mother's side being the poster child for the Resistance, always listening to her word like it was gospel, so seeing this shocked her. C-3PO stands over next to Amara and Leia. The droid looks over at Leia, it seemed as if the droid was about to say something.

"Wipe that nervous expression off your face, 3PO." Leia says.

3PO seemed a bit startled by that comment, "Oh. Well, I'll certainly try, General." He says, "Nervous?"

Amara eyes drift from that to the communications. She closed her eyes and exhaled, she was really hoping Poe would follow her mother's orders.

_"Come back to me," Amara told Poe right before he left in his X-Wing._

_Poe kissed the top of her head, "I will always come back to you." He says._

Amara opened her eyes.

_{THE LAST JEDI}_

**POE'S X-WING** was tailing through an antenna on the Fulminatrix's hull. One of the TIE fighters chasing after him crashes and burns. A target lines up for Poe in his cockpit's viewfinder.

"Let's go, BB-8." Poe says, "It's now or never."

BB-8 chirps as with inventiveness born out of desperation. He had lowered the elevator he used to assume his station in the droid socket halfway, which requires that he erases three improper-operations alerts from the X-Wing. BB-8 rolls into the cavity of the fuselage, as close to the short in the junction box as possible. His arm retracts into his body, then he uses the welding arm to swing the head out and down, like a man doffing his hat, and shrieks. It smashes into the sparking junction box, primary photoreceptor swirling with electronic feedback.

Poe squeezes his weapon's trigger and thus destroying the last cannon on the Fulminatrix's hull. The X-Wing zooms to the fiery cloud, then banks around. Two pursuing TIE fighters collide and then explode. BB-8 pops up, crackling with energy and exclaiming softly.

"Yeah-ho!" Poe cheers, "All clear, bring the bombs!"

A squad of heavy bombers and A-Wing ships known as Colbrat Squadron and Blue Sqaudron approaches the dreadnought.

_"Bombers, keep that tight formation. Fighters, protect the bombers. It's not every day we get a shot at a dreadnought, so make this count."_ Lieutenant Tallissan Lintra says through comms.

_"Copy that, Blue Leader."_ Finch Dallows says, _"If you get us there, we'll give it to them."_

_"Copy that," _ A pilot says over the intercom.

_"Fighters incoming,"_ Another pilot says.

After the pilot said that, First Order TIE fighters had soared over to the squadron. As Tallie tried to keep some of her squad alive, some of the TIE fighters just managed to take out her men and woman. An X-Wing ship explodes into nothingness. It wasn't just the one X-Wing, but some of the bomber ships were being hit by TIE fighters and exploding. The pilots weave to try and avoid them, but they were being targeted.

_"Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! We're going down!"_ A pilot says.

"I see it. Tallie, they have targeted the fleet and begun the priming sequence." Poe says.

_"Copy that,"_ Tallie says, _"We're almost there. Bombardiers, begin your drop sequence."_

_"I've got a visual on the target,"_ Nix Jerd says through comms, _"We are approaching the point of attack. The bombs are armed."_

And a bomber was taken out. This was due to a TIE fighter coming a little too low and hitting the bottle of the bomber ship, causing the already armed bombs to go off, causing both bombers to explode. There was one bomber left. And all the pilots were sort of escorting this final bomber to the drop zone.

"Paige," Poe says through comms, "Come in. We're over the target. Why aren't your bay doors open? You're the only bomber left. It's all down to you?"

Nothing came from Paige.

Poe frowns, "Paige! Drop the payload, now!" He yells.

After what seemed to be minutes maybe more, the bombers start to come out of Paige's bomber despite it starting to catch up in flames.

"_Bombs away_," Tallie says through the comms.

_{THE LAST JEDI}_

**INSIDE THE** Raddus, Amara looked at the screen in front of them. They had did it, they had somehow managed to do it.

"Direction hit!" A resistance crew member looked from the hologram image of the ship, "Dreadnought down!"

Resistance members inside the bridge cheered at this joyous moment, Amara's eyes glance to her mother. Leia sat down. Frowning. This was a victory but also a loss at the same time. They lost eleven ships and now only had eight more for the Raddus.

_{THE LAST JEDI}_

**POE'S SHIP** lands inside the Raddus hangar. He climbs out to see Amara already waiting for him. She looks at him and then approaches the pilot, he had a grin on his face.

"I promised I'd be back," Poe says.

Amara punched his shoulder.

"Ouch-!" Poe rubbed his shoulder where she hit, "What was that for?"

"You went against the General's orders," Amara says.

Poe frowns, "Look, it was the only way, Amara." He says.

Amara shakes her head, "Poe," She says, "We took out the dreadnought, but at what cost?"

Poe frowns at her. But before Poe could say anything to her, his expression changed. Amara turned to see what Poe was looking at. It was Finn. He had wandered into the hangar in the leaking suit he was in to keep him alive while he recovered. Finn looked so out of it and confused.

"Finn!" Poe exclaims.

Finn lifts his head to see Poe. Finally, a familiar face.

Poe ran over to Finn with Amara closely behind and BB-8 rolling over. Poe goes to embrace his friend but looks at Finn all leaky like. So instead, Poe just placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's good to see you, buddy." Poe says, "But uh- let's get you dressed. Come on, you must have a thousand questions."

Finn looks at Amara, "Where's Rey?"

Poe glanced at Amara.

"She's gone after Skywalker," Amara says, "But like Commander Dameron says, let's get you into some fresh clothes."

Amara gestures Finn to follow her, which he did. Finn glanced back at Poe a bit confused as he switched his gaze to Amara and Poe.

"Did something go on between you two while I was out?" Finn asks.

Poe nods, "But right now, she's mad at me."

_{THE LAST JEDI}_

**REY FOLLOWS** after Luke. The man may be old, but it didn't mean he wasn't out of shape. She follows him down a hill, from where she had found him and handed him the saber, to which he tossed it over his shoulder. But where Rey ended up next was in front of a door. She was bounding her fists against it, hoping that Luke will hear her out.

"Master Skywalker? Master Skywalker?" Rey says, "I am from the Resistance. Your sister Leia sent me. We need your help. Hello?"

Luke opened the door, "Go away!"

Just then the door bursts opened. Revealing Chewie, very angry, but inside Luke's hut. For a moment, Luke seemed a bit shocked.

"Chewie, what are you doing here?" Luke asks.

Chewie growls at Luke. Rey looks at Chewie with a smile and then to the old Jedi.

"He said you're coming back with us." Rey says.

Luke frowns, "How did you find me?" He asks.

"Long story, we'll tell you in the Falcon." Rey says.

Luke seemed bewildered, "Falcon? Wait. Where is Han?"

"Come out and I'll explain," Rey says.

The three of them go outside, Rey tells Luke to sit down for this news to which the older Jedi does. He sits a bit further from Rey and Chewie. Chewie stands behind Rey as Rey stood in front of Luke. Rey tells about finding the map to him in a Resistance droid. Finding Finn. Finding the Falcon. Meeting Han and Chewie. Being kidnapped by Kylo Ren. And even the battle on Starkiller Base.

"Han Solo was murdered by Kylo Ren." Rey says, "On Starkiller Base."

Luke frowns, "Damn shame."

Chewie growled.

Luke looked at Chewie, "What did you say?" He asks.

Rey looks from Chewie to Luke, "He says, that you were wrong about Amara."

Luke looks at her, "I heard what he said," He paused to think over what that meant, "I just- don't believe it."

Rey looks at Luke, "Believe it," She says, "I saw her use her ability after Kylo Ren murdered Han Solo. She had used the Force to send back Storm Troopers out to kill her and Chewie."

Chewie growled seemingly agreeing with Rey.

Rey knelt down and looks at Luke. Luke's mind seemed to be in a million places at once, and Rey couldn't even know what the older man must be thinking. Luke thought about Amara for a brief moment. Amara. Sweet, kind, and always smiling Amara. He was always too distant from her without meaning to, it was because he was far too concerned with Ben. Ben had a lot of Vader in him, he had a lot of darkness in him. With Amara all he saw was Leia.

"There is no light left in Kylo Ren." Rey says, "He's only getting stronger. The First Order will control all the major systems within weeks. We need your help. We need the Jedi Order back. We need Luke Skywalker."

Luke looks at her, "You don't need Luke Skywalker."

Rey looks at him shocked, "Did you not hear a single thing I said?"

Luke kept his gaze on her, "You think what? I'm gonna walk out with a laser sword and face down the whole First Order?"

Rey subconsciously nodded.

"What did you think was going to happen here? You think that I came to the most unfindable place in the galaxy for no reason at all?" He asks standing up and begins to walk off, "Go away!"

Rey shouts back as he walks off, "I'm not leaving without you!"

**{published on: 2/3/20}**


	11. XI

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Vira Kalo is portrayed by Tessa Thompson**

**INSIDE THE** throne room for Snoke, General Hux was giving the Supreme Leader an update. Snoke seemed satisfied and excused the man. The leader of the First Order slowly moved his gaze to his apprentice. Kylo Ren. Helmet and all. Kylo Ren was knelt down in front of the Supreme Leader's throne, bowing his head down in respect to his master.

"You wonder why I keep a rapid cur in such a place of power?" Snoke asks, "The cur's weakness, properly manipulated, can be a sharp tool."

Kylo Ren does not say a thing. Only keeping his head down.

"How's your wound?" Snoke asks.

"It's nothing," Kylo Ren answers.

"Hmm," Snoke says, "The mighty Kylo Ren. When I found you, I saw what all masters live to see. Raw, untamed power. And beyond that, something truly special. The potential of your bloodline. A new Vader. Now I fear, I must've chosen the wrong descendant of Vader."

Kylo Ren lifted his head up. He seemed stunned at that.

"I've given everything I have to you," Kylo Ren says, "To the dark side."

Snoke shakes his head, "Take that ridiculous thing off," Snoke tells the boy.

Slowly Kylo Ren reaches up to his head, grabbing the helmet and slowly pulling it off. Revealing the injury he had been given by Rey.

"Yes, there is it. You have too much of your father's heart in you, young Solo." Snoke presses on.

Kylo Ren shakes his head, "I killed Han Solo. When the moment came I didn't hesitate." Kylo Ren explains.

Snoke tilt his head, "And look at you, the deed split your spirit to the bone. You were unbalanced, bested by a girl who had never held a lightsaber! You failed!" He yells.

Kylo Ren stands up in pure anger, but at that moment Snoke shoots lightning at the man. Kylo Ren was thrown on the floor on his back. He winced at the slight pain erupting through his spin.

"You fail to an inexperienced girl," Snoke snarls at Kylo Ren, "And your sister holds potential to surpass you."

Kylo Ren glare.

"Skywalker lives. The seed of the Jedi Order lives. As long as it does, hope lives int he galaxy. I thought you would be the one to snuff it out. Alas, you're no Vader. You're just a child in a mask." Snoke says.

After that, Kylo Ren just stormed out of the throne room without saying anything else. Before stepping into the elevator, Kylo Ren grabs his helmet and puts it back on. The elevator door shits behind him. Kylo Ren exhales deeply. He takes off the mask and stares at it. The words of Snoke echoing in his head.

_"No Vader,"  
_

_"Just a child in a mask,"_

Kylo Ren glares at the mask. He banged the mask up against the wall. He halted for a moment and then continued to bang the mask against the hall until it was destroyed. The elevator door opens and standing in front were two officers. Kylo Ren stepped out wasting no time.

"Prepare my ship," Kylo Ren ordered them as he left.

_{THE LAST JEDI}_

**SHE FOLLOWED** after the former Jedi master. Rey went where Luke went. Not leaving him alone for one minute. On this rainy day, Luke goes fishing and Rey watches from afar. She expected him to use the Force, but was greatly disappointed. He goes to a cliff-side. Luke uses this strong rod to go from one side of the cliff to the other.

"Careful!" Rey shouts.

Luke, who landed without a scratch, glanced back at her. She seemed to relax a little knowing that he didn't get hurt, but Luke just looked annoyed.

"You're wasting your time," Luke calls out.

Rey looks at the older man and then sprints forward and jumps to clear the cliff. She landed on the other side without falling, but barely. When she looked up, Luke was gone. So she sprinted after him. She ran and ran, but didn't find him. Instead she stumbled upon finding this really old tree trunk. It looked hallowed out. Rey looked forward considering to continue to look for Skywalker, but felt something calling her to the place.

She walked inside. Slowly looking around, Rey sees old text. She couldn't understand the writing, she barely knew much of reading from living on Jakku her entire life, but these was in a language she never seen. She found a book wide open, she was about to go closer to it when she heard something. She turned around to see Luke.

"Who are you?" Luke asks eyeing her.

Rey looks around at the place, "I know this place," She answers instead.

Luke rolls his eyes, "Built a thousand generations ago to keep these," He gestures to the texts, "The original Jedi texts. Just like me, they're the last of the Jedi religion. You've seen this place. You've seen this island."

Rey shakes her head, "Only in dreams."

Luke tilt his head at her, "Who are you?"

"The Resistance sent me," Rey says to him.

"They sent you? What's special about you? Where are you from?" Luke asks.

Rey frowns, "Nowhere." She says.

"No ones from nowhere," Luke says.

"Jakku," Rey says.

"Alright, that's pretty much nowhere." Luke begins to walk out.

Rey quickly follows after Luke as they leave the tree.

"Why are you here, Rey, from nowhere?" Luke asks looking back at her.

Rey looks at him, "The Resistance sent me. We need your help. The First Order has become unstoppable." She explains.

Luke kept his eyes on her, "Why are you here?" He pressed again.

Rey took a step forward, "Something inside me has always been there then now it's awake. And I'm afraid. I do no know what it is, or what to do with it. And I need help." Rey says.

"You need a teacher," Luke says and shakes his head, "I can't teach you."

Rey protests, "Why not?" She asks, "I've seen your daily routine. You're not busy."

Luke shakes his head at Rey, "I will never train another generation of Jedi. I came to this island to die and it's time for the Jedi to end." He tells her.

Rey looks at him, "Why?" She asks, "Leia sent me here with hope. if she was wrong, she deserves to know why. We all do."

_{THE LAST JEDI}_

**AMARA STOOD** outside of the quarters as Poe helped Finn change into some normal clothes. Amara held herself together from slapping Poe, she knew he could be reckless and a bit extreme. Sometimes full of his ability to pilot and lead, but she never thought of him as the type of guy to disobey an order from Leia. Amara closed her eyes briefly and then opened them. She glanced behind her and saw a familiar face. Kylo Ren.

_"Hello, sister." Kylo Ren says._

"Oh, you're admitting I'm your family, now?" Amara asks with a glare.

_A small chuckled escaped his lips, "I guess I deserved that."_

Amara knew this was some sort of Force projection. She knew Kylo Ren wasn't here. It was either his doing or somehow Amara's doing. She was also glad that no one was in the hall at this moment. It would've been weird for any Resistance officers to see the daughter of the Resistance talking to herself.

"You deserve me to stab you in the stomach with that stupid lightsaber of yours," Amara says crossing her arms on her chest.

_"My, am I speaking to the same Amara who claimed she didn't want to fight me?" Kylo Ren teased._

"That was after you murdered our father, Ben." Amara says glaring.

_"My name is Kylo Ren!" He yells._

"You sound like a child throwing a tantrum," She says, "You're no Sith Lord."

_Kylo Ren glares at her, "I will destroy Leia, the Resistance, your little pilot boyfriend, and make you watch."_

Amara extends his hands out and somehow he was shoved out of her sight. No more hearing or seeing Kylo Ren.

Amara took in a deep breathe and shook off the nerves. She heard the door swoosh open, and there was Finn and Poe.

Poe looks at her, "Everything okay, Amara?" He asks, "I thought I heard you talking to someone?"

Amara shakes her head glaring where she once saw her brother.

"It's nothing," Amara says.

Amara said nothing more of the sorts and walked on down the hallway. Poe and Finn glanced at each other a bit confused and frankly, Poe was a bit worried.

Finn leaned forward to Amara, "So uh- Rey?"

Amara glanced at Finn, "My mother- uh the General can explain everything to you on the bridge." She forced a smile.

Finn nods, "Alright." He says, "I- I'm just worried."

Amara glanced at Finn. She saw the true worry in his eyes. The pain of wondering how she was doing. She felt for him. Amara nods her head and looks forward.

"I'm sure she's fine, Finn." Amara says, "After all Chewie is with her."

Finn smiles faintly, "I'm glad she's not completely alone."

Before they reached the bridge, Poe grabbed Amara's arm to halt her. Finn stopped a few feet only to see that Poe wanted to just speak to her. So Finn took a few steps away to sort of give them space.

"Amara," Poe says, "Are you mad at me?"

Amara looks at him, "Look, Poe, I am upset you didn't follow my mom's orders." She says, "But that's not what's- it's nothing."

"Amara," Poe frowns.

"It can wait," Amara says and turns to Finn, "The General is waiting for us."

Poe nods.

With that said, the three of them walked into the bridge. The doors slid opened and some people glanced over to see them. Leia's eyes fell on her daughter, sensing something wrong, but she had to deal with something first.

Leia's eyes trail to Finn, "I'm glad to see you up and awake, Finn."

Finn gives her a small smile, "Me too, General."

Leia's eyes move to Poe. Poe feels Leia's eyes on her, so in doing so Commander Dameron takes a step forward to Leia. He expected she wanted to have a private word with him. When Poe stepped in front of Leia, Leia just slapped Poe across the cheek. The sound caused everyone to look. Amara nearly gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"You're demoted," Leia says.

Poe looked at Leia shocked, "What? Wait! We took down a dreadnought." He tries to explain.

Leia looks at her ace pilot, "At what cost?"

That question was similar to what Amara had asked him in the hangar. Poe was confused by that, he knew he needed to finish it. How could neither women understand that?

"If you start an attack, you follow through." Poe tries to explain.

Leia shakes her head, "Poe, get your head out of your cockpit. There are things you cannot solve by jumping into a X-Wing and blowing something up!" She says, "I need you to learn that."

Poe looks at her, "There were heroes on that mission." He says.

Leia frowns, "Dead heroes, no leaders." She says.

Leia glanced over to Finn and Amara, the two had moved from near the door to the controls. Finn was looking at where they were, what system. He was beyond shocked, he last remembered fighting Kylo Ren and now this?

"We're really nowhere." Finn says, "How's Rey going to find us now?"

Leia reveals a beacon.

"A cloaked binary beacon?" Finn asks.

Leia nods, "To light her way home." She tells the boy.

Finn nods, "Alright, well, until she comes back, what's the plan?" He asks.

Leia looks at the boy, "We need to have a new base." She tells them.

Amara nods, "One hopefully with enough power to get a distress signal to our allies scattered in the Outer Rim." She says.

Admiral Ackbar adds, "Proximity alert!"

A female resistance solider turns to them from her controls, "They found us."

Poe looks shocked, "That's impossible."

Amara moved from where she stood to the window to look out, Poe and Finn followed after her. Amara stared at the ship that appeared.

"That's Snoke's ship." Amara says calmly.

Poe looked frustrated, "You've gotta be kidding me." He moves to Connix, "Can we jump into lightspeed?"

Kaydel Ko Connix looked at them, "We have enough fuel for just one jump."

Poe nods, "Do it." He says, "We have to get out of here."

Leia shakes her head, "Wait. They tracked us through lightspeed." She says.

Finn looked at the General shocked, "That's impossible."

Amara stepped from the window, "They managed the impossible," She says.

"So if we jump into lightspeed," Finn says, "They'll just find us again, and we'll be out of fuel. They've got us."

Poe shakes his head, "Not yet, they don't."

Poe glanced at Amara. Amara held his stare. She saw something in his eyes. Courage. Bravery. Strength. Hope.

Poe steps in front of Leia, "Permission to jump in an X-Wing and blow something up?" He asks.

Leia gives a side smile, "Permission granted." She looks at the Admiral, "Admiral, spin us around!"

Amara watched as Poe ran out of the room, Finn followed after him. For whatever reason, Amara felt the urge to follow after Poe.

Amara glanced at her mom.

Leia nods.

And Amara ran after Poe and Finn.

_{THE LAST JEDI}_

**SHE SENSED** it or rather him. Amara halted in the hallway, she felt the explosions hitting the shields and knew they were under attack. Her eyes dart to a window in the hall she stood in. She looked out.

"Ben," Amara says.

Amara glanced at the direction she initially was running in, but knew she needed to be elsewhere. She sprinted.

_Mom._

Amara felt the shake again. This shake caused her to fall onto the ground, her knees hitting the floor rough. Amara's eyes widen at that moment.

"No," Amara says.

She got up and ran. When she reached where she hoped to have made it to, she found the bridge had been destroyed. TIE fighters had blasted it and caused an explosion. Amara had tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Amara-!" It was Finn's voice.

Amara didn't dare turn around. Poe, Finn, and Lieutenant Connix had appeared behind her.

"Amara," Poe rested his hands on her shoulder, "Amara?"

Amara didn't respond. Instead she was just staring out the window. Hoping to find something, sense something. She'd think she'd be terrified of dying. She'd think she'd be terrified knowing her brother is doing exactly what he threatened. Killing their mother in front of her. Suddenly, Amara sensed something.

"Wait-," Amara finally spoke.

Poe leaned closer to her, "What is it?"

"Mom," Amara says.

Then the four in the window watched as Leia, somehow, moved across the space from outside to the exploded part of the ship to a doorway where it begins to open. Amara and Poe were the first ones to sprint over to her. Poe taking the General into his arms and held onto her. Amara was beginning to sob while Connix held onto her for support. Meanwhile, Finn was helping Poe in any way possible.

"Move!" Poe yells as he carries the General to a medic droid, "Outta the way, everybody!"

As Poe ran down the hall with the General, the other three followed behind. Many people watched as their leader was being carried to the medic. Unconscious and uncertain if she is alive or not.

"Make way!" Finn yells, "Make way!"

When they reached the medic, Poe placed Leia down on a bed. The medic droid begins to oversee her.

"Her vital signs are weak, but she is fighting." The droid said.

And that is when Amara collapsed on the ground. She collapsed onto her knees and began to cry. She can't do this again, not so soon from loosing dad. Finn watched the sight and frowns. Connix also frowns, she stands awkward in the doorway uncertain on what to do. Poe glanced from the unconscious Leia to her daughter, Amara. Amara was crying. Poe knelt down and pulled her into his embrace.

**{published on: 2/4/20}**


	12. XII

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Vira Kalo is portrayed by Tessa Thompson**

**LUKE WANDERED** to the Falcon. He walked quietly to not alert Chewie. He knew Chewie was not a fan of him at the moment, and he didn't blame the Wookiee. Luke walked through the Falcon. Memories coming back to him. The times when things seemed simple, despite fighting a Rebellion against an evil Empire that his father led. Luke stopped when he saw R2-D2. The droid beeped at him.

"Artoo?" Luke asks, "Artoo!"

Luke looked so happy to see his old droid. He knelt down to look at the droid. The droid beeps at him, and some was not kid friendly.

"Yes, yes. I know. Hey, it's a sacred island, watch the language." Luke says, "Old friend. I wish I could make you understand, but I'm not coming back."

R2-D2 beeps at his former master.

Luke shakes his head, "Nothing can make me change my mind."

Just then R2-D2 revealed the old hologram of his sister, Leia. The hologram that started his quest in the beginning.

"Years ago, you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. It hurts me not to be able to fulfill my father's request in person-," Leia's voice says from the droid.

Luke looks at the droid, "That was a cheap move." He says.

"But they are attacking my ship and I fear that my mission to bring you to Alderaan failed. It is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope." Leia's voice echoed.

Luke sat there and grumbled at the droid. R2-D2 knew he won against Luke.

Luke walked back to his hut. He arrived to find Rey exactly where he expected to find her. She was sleeping on the ground in front of his hut. He kicks her lightly on the leg to wake her up. Rey's eyes flutter open.

"Tomorrow at dawn," Luke says, "Three lessons. I will teach you the ways of the Jedi and why they need to end."

_{THE LAST JEDI}_

**BAD DREAM** is what Amara hoped this was, but this was her reality. She watched the medic droid care for her mother. She was the only one allowed to say for updates, because she is family. Amara looked at the droid who filled her in on the latest, she nods and heads out. She had to brief the others.

She felt the eyes of other Resistance officers looking at her. Somber expressions. Amara wished Vira wasn't on another ship. She wanted to be able to confide in her best friend how hard this is right now. When the door opened into the other bridge, everyone looked at Amara. A mixture of emotions were displayed on their faces.

"Captain Solo," Spoke from Larma D'Acy, "How is the General?"

Amara stepped further into the room to take a stance next to Larma D'Acy. She had to look the part of being completely all together, she had to look like her mother. Amara looked to see them all waiting for some news. They probably all thought she had died based off her reaction. Everyone was there, including the officers to the pilots.

"My mom- uh General Organa is unconscious but is recovering." Amara says, "That is the only news I have on the matter."

Larma D'Acy frowns, "Admiral Ackbar- all of our leadership, they're gone." She says.

"Oh, dear, oh, dear." 3PO says.

Amara stepped forward, "My mother was the sole survivor on the bridge. If she were here, she'd say to save our sorrow for after the fight," She says taking charge and glanced to Larma, "Who is our next chain of command?"

"Vice Admiral Holdo," Larma says, "Of the cruiser Nika."

Amara glanced at Poe, from where he sat she saw something in him. He didn't seem to like the choice. No, Amara knew what it was, Poe was expecting to be the one in charge. Amilyn Holdo steps over, now she stood in front of everyone. She glanced from Amara, giving the woman a comforting smile before turning to address everyone.

"Thank you, Commander. There are four hundred of us on three ships. We're the very last of the Resistance, but we're not alone. In every corner of the galaxy, the downtrodden and oppressed know our symbol, and they put their hope in it." Holdo say.

Everyone was looking to Holdo for inspiration. Amara glanced at Amilyn Holdo and realized the woman speaking to the Resistance remains her so much of her mother.

"We are the spark that will ignite the fire that will restore the Republic. That spark, this Resistance, must survive. That is our mission." Holdo says, "Now, to your stations. And may the Force be with us."

Without wasting a beat, all of the crew went back to their stations, Holdo begins to walk off but then halts and turns to Amara.

"Captain Solo," Amilyn Holdo says, "Follow me."

Amara nods, "Yes ma'am," She says.

The two women walked a bit away from the people who were still in the room watching, which included some of the pilots.

"I am very sorry about what happened to your mother," Holdo says, "She was a mentor for me when I was much younger like you are now."

Amara nods, "Thank you for that, Vice Admiral Holdo."

The new General gave Amara a small smile, "It's alright, Captain Solo. I am not here to replace your mother's ranks. I'll relive myself when she comes back to us." She tells Amara.

Amara nods.

Amara followed Holdo toward the controls on the bridge. Amara looked around at how quickly and smoothly people were getting to work. Amara watched as Poe came over, he didn't look at her. She wasn't sure if she was even angry at him anymore for going against her mom, right now she didn't care about that.

"Vice Admiral?" Poe steps in front of her, "Commander Dameron."

Holdo turns to look at Poe.

"With our current fuel consumption there is a very limited amount time that we will stay out of range of those Star Destroyers." Poe says to her.

Amiyln Holdo nods, "Very kind to make me aware," She says as she walks to look over some of the control.

Poe follows and for whatever reason as did Amara.

"Let's get me those fuel projections and we need to shake them before we find a new base, so what's our plan?" Poe asks.

Holdo halts in her steps and turns to Poe. She knew nothing but positive regards of the man from Leia. How great of a pilot he is, just needing some experience and could possibly become a worthy leader.

"Our plan, captain? Not commander, right?" Holdo asks as she tilts her head, "Wasn't it Leia's last official act to demote you?"

Poe goes to open his mouth to say something, but Holdo held her hand up to halt him in speaking before she was finished.

"Because of your dreadnought plan, where we lost our entire bombing fleet?" Holdo finished as she narrowed her eyes at the pilot.

Poe didn't seem to care, "Call me _"captain"_ or _"commander"_, whatever you like. I just want to know what's going on." Poe says.

Amilyn Holdo gives him a smile, "Of course you do. I understand. I've deal with plenty of trigger happy flyboys like you, you are impulsive. Dangerous. And the last thing we need right now."

Poe goes to interrupt again. He didn't like what he was being accused of. And oddly enough, neither did Amara. She knew Poe could be reckless, but he wasn't dangerous. Not by a long shot.

"So stick to your post," Holdo continues, "And follow my orders."

Poe just shakes his head as he walked out. Amara watched him walk out, and then turned to hear Amilyn Holdo sigh.

"He is going to be a problem, isn't he?" Holdo asks.

Amara shakes her head, "He only wants to help, ma'am." She says.

"That's the problem," Holdo says, "He thinks he's helping but he costed lives in that last attack."

Amara frowns and looks at the woman in charge, "We make mistakes, Vice Admiral."

Amilyn Holdo steps over to Amara, who was standing close to the door where Poe had just exited from. Amiyln Holdo placed a hand on the daughter of Leia.

"Mistakes cost the war," Holdo says, "But I understand and respect your loyalty, Amara."

Amara says nothing.

"I would love to be kept in the loop in regard to Poe Dameron's activities," Holdo says, "I'll grant you the title of commander and you will keep an eye on him."

Amara looks at the woman a bit shocked, "You mean spy on our own people?"

"Not people," Holdo says, "Just one."

Amara furrows her brows and frowns.

_{THE LAST JEDI}_

**POE WAS** where Amara expected he'd be. He was sitting in the medic room where her mother was resting. Poe ran his hand over his face and sighed frustratingly. Amara's eyes land on Poe before her mother. Leia looked so still. It was uneasy. Her mother never stayed still. Leia was always moving, always working, trying to save the whole galaxy.

As her eyes move from her mother, she begins to study Poe. Poe looked so upset. Frustrated even. She could sense him being irritated and pissed off. Amara could justify a lot of his feelings. After she felt like she stood there watching for too long, Amara knocked on the wall to gain his attention, hopefully, not to spook him.

"You okay?" Amara asks.

Poe glanced at her, "I- I should be asking you that."

Amara's eyes shift from Poe to her mother. Leia unconscious like this terrified her and just made her worry that this was it for her mother. She wasn't ready to say goodbye, not like this. She didn't get a proper goodbye to her father and if she didn't get one from her mom, it would destroy her.

"Amara-," Poe calls out, "I asked if you were okay?"

Amara frowns and steps further into the room. She reached the bedside where her mother rest. Amara reached her hand and placed it on top of Leia's.

"I'm- I don't know how I am, Poe." Amara turns to him.

Amara watched as Poe placed his elbows on his knee and leaned forward. His head resting on his hands. Amara let go of her mom and moved over to Poe. She knelt down in front of him. She placed one hand on his curly hair and the other one resting on his cheek.

"We'll survive this," Amara whispers, "Somehow."

Poe lifts his head, "I don't like this," He says, "I don't like Holdo taking charge like this."

Amara frowns, "No one like this."

Amara moved to sit in the seat next to him, he had scoot over to give her the room to sit down. Amara reached over and held onto his hand, Poe glanced at her and then to the hand.

"You're not mad at me anymore?" Poe asks.

Amara shakes her head, "It's not important anymore."

"Apparently it was or else Leia wouldn't have demoted me," Poe says bitterly.

Amara reached over to make him look at her, "Poe, my mom did that because she was disappointed that you didn't listen to her. She thought it was reckless despite the outcome. But- But my mom knows you would throw yourself in front of danger to protect us all." She says.

Poe nods silently. Amara reached over and kissed the top of his head.

"Why I was even angrier before," Amara starts, "I had a conversation with him-,"

Poe glanced at her, "Who?"

"Kylo Ren," Amara says.

Poe was fully in the know that Kylo Ren is Ben Solo, or rather was. Amara had told him everything about what happened one night before the evacuation.

Poe squeezed her hand a little tighter, "Want to talk about it?" He asks.

Amara frowns, "He- He threatened to destroy mom, the Resistance, you, and make me watch." Amara says with tears forming in her eyes.

Poe pulled her in closer to him, he kissed the top of her head as a way to comfort her. He let go of her hand to use that arm to wrap around her and pull her closer to him. Amara's head rested on his shoulder.

"I keep thinking maybe if I didn't anger him in our Force chat," Amara says, "He wouldn't have threatened her, but then I realize-."

Amara shakes her head.

"He had already killed Han." Poe finished.

Amara nods with a sad sob escaping her lips.

"Amara, he's too far gone." Poe says, "This was not your fault."

"I should've told mom that I talked to him," Amara says, "Or when we were found- that I- I sensed something."

Poe shakes his head, "Amara, this wasn't your fault. You have to believe me, okay?"

Amara looked up at Poe. She looked into his eyes. So much fluttered around in his eyes. Concern. Worry. But the fact that she believed him, the conviction in his voice said it.

"I know that Vira isn't aboard to tell you the same thing," Poe says, "But it's the truth. One hundred percent."

Amara nods.

Amara pulls him closer to her and nods her head. But it doesn't stop the sobbing, it doesn't stop the pain. It doesn't stop the fact that Amara had to tell Poe the truth as he told her his own truth. She needed to tell him, she was promoted in order to spy on his activity.

**{published on: 2/4/20}**


	13. XIII

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Vira Kalo is portrayed by Tessa Thompson**

**THE ESCAPE** pods were Finn's idea of helping the Resistance. Sneaking out in order to do something than just float in the ship and waited for the fuel to out out. As Finn was sneaking out he was noticed by a female maintenance worker. She stopped what she was doing and turned to him. Finn was almost in the escape pod when he was discovered.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asks.

Finn halts and turns, "Hey, hi. Uh, I was- uh, you know-," He tried to ramble a lie.

Rose made the realization on who Finn was. Her eyes widen and she dropped the tablet that was in her hands, it landed on the floor. She pointed at him.

"You're Finn! The Finn!" Rose exclaims.

Finn looked a bit confused, "The Finn?" He asks.

Rose felt embarrassed, "Sorry- Sorry, I work behind pipes all day. You know, doing talking with the Resistance heroes is not my forte. Doing- Doing talking, yeah- yeah, I'm Rose." Rose says as she rambles.

Finn gives her a small smile, "Breathe." He says to her.

She nods, "Okay."

Finn then shrugs his shoulder, "Yeah, look, I'm not a Resistance hero, but- but it was nice talking to you, Rose." He says and adds, "May the Force be with you."

Rose was in awe, "Wow. You too. Good. But- But you are a hero. You left the First Order," Rose rambles, "And- And what you did on Starkiller Base. When we heard about it, my sister Paige said _"Rose, that's a real hero."_ And _"know right from wrong,"_ and _"don't run away when it gets hard," _she said. You know,"

Finn was slowly taking steps back, but Rose was still too caught up in her rambling to even notice.

"Just this morning, I had to stun three people who were trying to jump ship. In this escape pod." Rose says and points to the pod.

"What?" Finn asks.

Rose nods, "They were running away." She says.

Finn shakes his head, "That's disgraceful." He says.

Rose nods in agreement, "I know."

Finn awkwardly steps back, "Anyway, uh- I gotta get back to what I was doing, so." He tries to exit the conversation.

Rose got suspicious, "What were you doing?"

"I was uh- just- just uh checking." Finn says as he noticed she was on to him.

Rose eyes where Finn stood. By the pod.

"Checking the escape pod," Rose says.

Finn begins to shake his head, "No, no. It's uh- routine checks." He tried to explain.

Rose noticed a bag in Finn's hand and then glanced up at the Resistance hero she had heard so much about.

"While boarding one with a packed bag." Rose says.

"Okay, listen-!" Finn starts.

Too late, Rose held up her stun gun and fired it at Finn. Finn was hit and landed on the ground hard. He tried to move, but it was like he was jelly and couldn't move.

"I- I can't move," Finn says, "I can't move."

Rose walks over and stands above him. She puts her stun gun in it's holster and looks at him.

"I know." Rose says.

"What happened?" Finn asks her.

Rose picks up Finn and then put him on some sort of cart, something to move him since he was unable to move given the stun will take time to wear out.

"I am taking you to the bridge and turning you in for desertion," Rose says to him.

Finn tries to shake his head, "No- No. I was not deserting." He says, "I told you that-."

Rose frowns at him, "My sister just died," She says in sorrow, "Protecting this fleet and you were running away."

Rose pulled out a pendant, it looked to be half of a moon. So it was an assumption to Finn that Rose's sister carried the other half.

Finn frowns, "I'm sorry." He says.

Rose looks at the pendant and then puts it back under her shirt.

"Look, this fleet is doomed if my friend comes back to it, she's doomed too. I've gotta get this," He gestures to a beacon in his hand, "I've gotta get this beacon very far away from here, then she'll find me and be safe."

Rose narrows her eyes at him, "You're a selfish traitor." She says.

Finn looks at her, "Look, we cannot outrun the First Order fleets." He explains.

"We can jump into lightspeed!" Rose exclaims.

"Well they can track us through lightspeed." Finn clarified.

Rose looked stunned at the news she heard from Finn. She took a step back for a moment to gather her thoughts.

"They can track us through lightspeed?" She asks.

"Yeah," Finn says, "They'll just show up thirty seconds later and we'll have blown a ton of fuel. Of which, by the way, we're dangerously short on."

Rose took a step forward, "They can track us through lightspeed." She repeats.

"Yes. And they could-," Finn starts to feel weird, "I can't feel my teeth. What did you shoot me with?"

Rose's gaze moved from her fixed point where she had been thinking to Finn. Finn, who was confused on why his teeth felt weird and why he could feel what he felt in his teeth after Rose's stun.

"Active tracking," Rose says.

"What now?" Finn asks.

Rose steps closer to Finn, "New hyperspace tracking," She looks at him, "Hyperspace tracking is a new tactic but the principal must be the same as any active tracker."

Finn starts to understand it, "So they're just tracking us."

Rose nods, "Only tracking us,"

And then it seemed to have clicked for the two of them.

"From the lead ship," Rose and Finn said at the same time.

Rose begins to ponder over the situation.

"But we can't get to the tracker," Rose says, "It's an A-class process they'll control from the main bridge."

Finn nods, "Well, I mean, yes, but every A-class process-,"

It seemed as if Rose knew where Finn was going on his train of thought, because the two of them were looking directly at each other.

"Has a dedicated power breaker." Rose and Finn says.

Rose then looks at Finn a bit confused.

"But wait-, but who knows where the breaker room is on the Star Destroyer?" Rose asks.

Finn grins at her, "I'm the guy who used to mop it. If I can get us there," He says.

Rose smiles, "I can shut their tracker down." She says.

_{THE LAST JEDI}_

**FINN AND ROSE** both arrived in the medic room where Amara and Poe were sitting in. The two explained their plan to the two. Amara stood up in the middle of the plan, leaning her back against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. Poe gave a side glance at Amara but then turned back to the younger adults in front of him.

Poe looks at Finn, "Just give it to me one more time, but simpler." Poe says.

"So the First Order's only tracking us from one Destroyer, the main one." Finn says.

Poe nods, "So we make that one blow up?" He asks.

Finn nods, "I like where you're heading, but no. They'd only start tracking us from another Destroyer." He says.

Rose nods agreeing with Finn, "But if we can-," She was cut off.

"If we sneak on board the lead Destroyer and disable the tracker without them realizing, then we can-,"

"They won't realize if it's for one system cycle. About six minutes." Rose adds on.

Finn continues, "Sneak on board. Disable the track and our fleet escapes before they even realize." He says.

Poe glanced from Finn and Rose to Amara. Amara has yet to say anything, it was like she was hiding something from him. Poe glanced back at Rose and Finn and stands up.

"How did you two meet?" Poe asks.

Rose glanced at Finn then to Poe, "Just luck,"

"Yeah?" Poe asks, "Good luck?"

"Not sure yet," Rose answers honestly.

Amara watched Poe walk over to her mother, she watched Poe place his hand on General Leia's hand.

Finn steps forward next to Poe, "Poe, we've got to do this it will save the fleet and it'll save Rey." He says.

Amara pushes herself off the wall, "If I may," She says, "We know for a fact Vice Admiral Holdo will never agree to this plan."

Poe glanced at Amara, "Yeah, you're right." His eyes shift to Finn, "It's a need-to-know plan, and she doesn't."

Finn and Poe looks at each other and nod.

"Alright, you guys shut down that tracker. I'll be here to jump us to lightspeed," Poe glanced at Amara, "I mean we'll both be here to do that."

Amara glanced at Poe and then the others in the room. She knew she vowed to uphold the loyalty of the Resistance, she trusts Poe and Finn. She knew her mother trusts Holdo, but Amara doesn't know her.

"Wait," Amara says, "Before we go further into this I need to admit to something."

Poe glanced at her, "What is it?"

Amara looks at him, "After you left the bridge Vice Admiral Holdo had promoted me to commander as long as I kept her in the loop about what you plan to do behind her back."

Poe looked shocked.

Finn then just adds, "So you're Commander Solo now?"

Rose just smiles awkwardly, "Congratulations on the promotion," She says.

Poe kept the shocked look on his face, "You were going to spy on me?" He asks.

Amara shakes her head, "Never, Poe. You do things that piss me off, but one thing is for sure, I'll never betray your trust."

Poe nods to himself and then turns back to her, "So now you out rank me?"

Amara grins, "Sorry about your luck, Captain Dameron." She says with a sly smirk and then turns to the others, "Now, how are we going to sneak you two onto Snoke's destroyer?"

"We steal clearance codes." Rose answers.

Finn shakes his head, "No, they're Bio-Hexaencripted and rescrambled every hour. We can't get through their security shields undetected. Nobody can."

Amara had a small smirk, "I can think of someone who might be able to."

Poe glanced at her, "Who?"

Amara reached over at a table and placed a call through hologram. Within moments Maz's face is shown.

"Maz," Finn says.

Maz seemed to be in the middle of some sort of situation. Blasters firing and yelling. Maz fired her blaster and looked at them.

"What? What is it?" Maz asks.

"Maz," Amara says, "It's me, Han's kid."

Saying her father's name sort of stung. He had been gone for a while now, but the wound was still fresh for her.

"Oh Mari with pigtails," Maz says.

There were some snickering behind her, which caused Amara to turn around and give them a threatening look before turning to Maz.

"Amara and yes," She says, "We require a favor."

"What is the favor?" Maz asks.

Finn and Rose step forward. They explain the plan to the woman. Every now and then, Maz had to dodge blasts and fired some of her own.

"So can you do it?" Finn asks after explaining it to her.

"Could I do it?" Maz asks, "Of course I could do it, but I can't do it, I'm a little tied down right now."

"What is happening, Maz?" Finn asks.

Maz grins, "A union dispute, you do not want to hear about it. But, lucky for you there is exactly one guy I trust can crush that kind of security! He's a master codebreaker, an ace pilot and a poet with a blaster."

"Sounds like this codebreaker can do anything," Amara says.

Maz nods, "Oh yes, he can. You will find him with a red ploom flower on his lapel rolling on a high stakes table in the casino on Canto Bight."

Poe steps forward, "Canto Bight? No- No, that's- Maz. Is there any way we can take care of this ourselves?" He asks.

Maz shakes her head, "Sorry, kiddo. This is rarified cracking. If you want to get on that Destroyer, I know only one option. Find the master codebreaker."

And then the call ended.

_{THE LAST JEDI}_

**POE PACED** back and forth in the room. He lifted his gaze at Amara, waiting for her input. Both Finn and Rose wanted to go at this point and felt like it was their only choice. Poe finally stops pacing.

"What's your input on this, Commander Solo?" Poe asks.

Amara glanced at Poe, "We have no real option here." She says, "You heard Maz. This is some serious kind of codebreaking. Neither you or I have that ability, hell neither do these two."

Poe nods.

Amara glanced at her mom, "I know this may be going against my mother's wishes by going against Vice Admiral Holdo, but this is the only hope we have right now."

Finn turns to Poe, he offers Poe the beacon in his hand. Poe looks at the beacon and nods. The two men shake hands. The four of them then move on, Poe led Rose and Finn back to the escape pod whereas Amara was going to head to the bridge and make it seem like she was doing her job for Vice Admiral Holdo.

Lying. It felt wrong but this was war, right?

As Amara walked down the hall, she paused. She turned behind her and sensed him again. She saw other people in the hall, so she buzzed a door open and stepped in what seemed to be a bathroom. She walked into the room and the door shut behind her. Amara leaned against the sink with her arms crossed.

"What is it now?" Amara asks him.

_"I'm surprised you even acknowledged me after what happened to Leia," Kylo Ren snickered._

"She isn't dead, Ben." Amara says.

_Kylo Ren frowns, "She is- She was blown out of the ship." He says._

Amara tilts her head, "The Force works in mysterious ways." She says.

_Kylo Ren points at her, "Do not lecture me on the Force. I had training. I know how to control my powers, unlike you."_

Amara shrugs her shoulders, "Sure, whatever. You have that over me."

_Kylo Ren's eyes narrowed, "Do I sense a little bit of envy?" He chuckled, "It is envy I sensed."_

"Why are you surprised about this? When we were kids I always wanted to be a Jedi like Uncle Luke. This isn't anything new." Amara says.

_"And yet, you seemed to have awakened such power." Kylo Ren says._

Amara sensed something from Kylo Ren. Her eyes narrowed a little and she moved from where she was leaning. She glanced to her right.

_"You sense her too, don't you?" Kylo Ren asks, "Rey."_

Amara glanced back at her brother, "She'll bring Luke back."

_"Doubtful," Kylo Ren says, "And even if she does, I'll kill him."_

Amara shakes her head, "No you won't, Ben."

_Kylo Ren grits his teeth, "Stop calling me that name," He says._

Amara moves to the door to exit the bathroom, "I don't have time to talk with you. I am far too busy."

_"I see that, Commander Solo." Kylo Ren says._

Amara glanced back and his presence was gone. Amara exhaled deeply and then walked out of the room.

**{published: 2/4/20}**


	14. XIV

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Vira Kalo is portrayed by Tessa Thompson**

**REY SAT** on her bed. She had just woken up from her slumber. The young woman rubbed her eyes and then halted. Sensing something. No something. She looked around. She was on high alert. She knew this presence, she knew it well enough. She looked around until finally, it was like her eyes landed on someone. Once she felt he could see her as well, Rey couldn't reached for her blaster and fired at the wall.

She sat there, breathing heavily, anxious. She held her blaster still firm in her hand, pointing aim at the wall to strike it again. Although, she stared at her target, the wall, has a newly fresh hole in it. She drops the blaster on her mattress and ran out of the hut. She didn't get too far when she still sensed him again.

She turned around and she saw him. Kylo Ren. On a Star Destroyer hallway. But, he wasn't physically here, on the island, this was something was not familiar with.

_Kylo Ren extends his hand, "You'll bring Luke Skywalker to me."_

Rey doesn't comply. She doesn't move. She merely just stares at Kylo Ren, somehow seeing him from across the galaxy.

Kylo Ren lowers his hand, "You're not doing this. The effort would kill you." He says.

Rey still says nothing. Whereas, Kylo Ren was slightly impressed. He turned around in the hallway before turning back to address Rey.

_"Can you see my surroundings?" Kylo Ren asks._

Rey glares, "You're going to pay for what you did!"

"I can't see yours. Just you." Kylo Ren looks at her, "So no. This is something else."

Rey is nearly startled by the sound of a door opening. It was Luke. Rey turns her head in the direction.

_"Luke," Kylo Ren says._

Rey looks back at the direction of Kylo Ren, only hearing a muffled coming from Luke. She turns around to the former Jedi and heard his question.

"What's that about?" Luke asks.

Rey noticed he was pointing to the hole in her hut, "I was cleaning my blaster." Rey says, "It went off."

_{THE LAST JEDI}_

**LYING WAS** not something Amara found quite easy.

"Commander Solo," Vice Admiral Holdo addressed in the bridge, "How is Captain Dameron?"

Amara saw some eyes on her. Some of her fellow colleagues she had worked with since she was fifteen were looking in her and Vice Admiral's direction.

Amara shakes her head, "He is sulking, ma'am." She says.

Holdo looked at Amara stiffly and nods, "I see."

Amara nods, "He was with my mother at her bedside, but told me he was going to his quarters to freshen up."

Amara watched the Vice Admiral turn from her. Amara wasn't sure if she had been caught in the lie. Amara's eyes slowly drift to Connix, who did not believe Amara's claims at all.

Holdo nods, "Very well," She smiles at Amara, "You are dismissed, Commander Solo. I am certain you want to be at your mother's side right now."

Amara nods, "Yes, ma'am."

Amara glanced briefly at Connix before leaving the bridge.

She walked down the halls leading to the medic in a quick pace. After her second chat with her brother, she felt a little on edge and it didn't help that she was alright with lying to the highest ranking member of the Resistance at the moment. Amara walked into the room that housed her unconscious mother. Amara found herself sitting by her mother's bedside. She reached out and held onto her mother's hand. Leia looked so weak, so unlike herself.

Amara frowns.

This was not how her mother sold her the idea of helping the Resistance when she was fifteen. Amara was a loss soul. She lost too much. Her brother dying, but in reality being apart of the First Order. Her father leaving her and her mother, only to die by the hands of her brother. Amara felt a tear slide down her cheek. She felt numb. She felt cold.

She used the hand that wasn't holding her mom's hand to wipe the tears away. She moved her gaze from her mother to the window. She could hear the echos of the blasts hitting the shield. Time was limited.

_{THE LAST JEDI}_

**HE SENSED** something. Briefly. Luke and Rey were walking up the hill in the direction of a large mountain on the island for her first lesson in learning why the Jedi need to die. Luke stopped for a moment. Rey glanced at the former Jedi master's back.

"Everything okay, Master Skywalker?" Rey asks.

Luke only nods, "It's nothing."

As they continued up their hike, Rey kept catching up to walk next to him and continue on how she and the Resistance needs him.

"Master Skywalker, we need you to bring the Jedi back because Kylo Ren is strong with the dark side of the Force." Rey says, "Without the Jedi, we won't stand a chance against him."

Luke gave her a side glance, "What do you know about the Force?" He asks.

They had finally reached the location on the mountain where Luke wanted to bring her. It's through what seemed to be an old Jedi temple or something. But he brought her to the outside, by a cliff.

Rey looks at him, "It's a power that Jedi have that let's them control people and make things float."

Luke nearly chuckled, "Impressive," He shakes his head, "Every word in that sentence was wrong."

Rey looks at him confused. Luke gestures to the rock in front of him, overlooking the sea. Rey looks from the rock to the old man.

"Lesson one, sit here, legs crossed." Luke says.

Rey nods and does exactly what Luke had told her.

"The Force is not a power you have. It's not about lifting rocks. It's the energy between all things, a tension, a balance, that binds the universe together." Luke explains.

Rey looks at him, "Okay." She says, "But what is it?"

Luke looks at her, "Close you eyes. Breathe. Now, reach out."

After he said that, Rey extended one of her hands. She was reaching out literally. Luke just rolled his eyes at that action. He reached over and grabbed a leaf and rubbed it against her palm.

"I feel something." Rey says with a smile as her eyes remain closed.

"You feel it?" Luke asks her.

Rey nods, "Yes, I feel it." She answers him.

"It's the Force," Luke tells her.

Eyes still closed, Rey seemed shocked.

"Really?" Rey asks.

Luke continued on, "Wow, it must be really strong with you." Luke says.

"I've never felt anythi-," Rey cut herself off.

Rey then was slapped by a branch. She opened her eyes and yelped a little from the short lasting pain from the branch slapping her hand. She looks at Luke.

"You meant reach out like," Rey understood, "I'll try again."

Luke watched her close her eyes once again. This time not reaching her hand out like she did before. She was relaxing.

"Breathe," Luke tells her, "Just breathe. Reach out with your feelings. What do you see?"

"The island. Life. Death and decay, that feeds new life. Warmth. Cold. Peace. Violence." Rey answers the man.

Luke leans a little close to her, "And between it all?" He asks.

"Balance," Rey says, "And energy. A Force."

Luke kept his glance on Rey, "And inside you?" He asks.

"Inside me the same Force." Rey says.

Luke moves and now stands in front of Rey. A sense of nostalgic rose through the older Skywalker, only briefly. A feeling of being a young boy being taught the ways of the Force by his mentors.

"And this is the lesson," Luke says, "That Force does not belong to the Jedi. To say that if the Jedi die, the light dies, is vanity. Can you fee that?"

Rey's face changes despite her eyes still being closed. It was like she sensed something. Something beyond the light and warmth.

"There's something else beneath the island." Rey says, "A place. A dark place."

Luke nods, "Balance. Power light, powerful darkness."

Rey moves her head, "It's cold. It's calling me." Rey says.

Luke's eyes widen, "Resist it, Rey. Rey?"

Just then he saw the small pebbles around them lift in the air. Luke looks at that, looks at Rey sort of lift into the air through her mediation. Luke could not allow for this to happen again.

"Rey!" Luke yells.

Suddenly Rey was back. She had fallen off the rock. She looked shocked. Stunned to say the least. She looked to Luke.

Luke looked at her in disbelief, "You went straight to the dark." He says.

Rey tries to get up, "That place was trying to show me something." She explains.

Luke walks away but halts, "It offered you something you needed and you didn't even try to stop yourself." He looks at her.

Rey's brows furrow, "But I didn't see you. Nothing from you."

Then a realization came to her.

"You've closed yourself off from the Force." Rey says, "Of course you have."

Luke kept his eyes on her, "I've seen this raw strength only once before, in Ben Solo. It didn't scare me enough then, but it does now."

Luke walks off, leaving Rey stunned and alone. Yes, he closed himself off of the Force, but every now and then he picks up a Force. He senses something or someone. He can't ever be sure who or what it is. Was it Ben? Was it Leia? One thing is for sure, Luke Skywalker can't be for sure, because it could very well be Amara.

_{THE LAST JEDI}_

**HER EYES** turn. What was this that Amara was sensing while in space. She moved from her mother's bedside and directly to the window. She saw the escape pod sneak away. Poe managed to get them out without being caught. She knew Poe probably convinced Connix to keep quiet to Holdo about the pod leaving the ship. Probably using some sort of lie like debris or something.

Amara shakes her head. That wasn't what she had been sensing. The sound of water escaped her ears. She lifted her head and turned around her. Her eyes darting around. She sensed him. Her eyes widen.

"Luke," Her voice was low.

She felt him look in her direction, but yet it seemed as if he didn't see her or hear her, but just looked at her. Amara frowns when the feeling of Luke faded from her reach. She turns to the window again.

"I always wondered as a child," Amara found herself saying to herself, "Why Ben always seemed to be close to Luke."

Amara pushed herself away from the window. Her eyes turn to her mother.

"You were always away, mother. You and father were never around." Amara claims looking at her, "It was only us growing up. Sometimes we had Luke visit but- but he never seemed to want to be around me."

Amara frowns.

"Did I do something as a child? Did I offend him?" Amara asks.

She shakes her head. She ran her hands through her hair, almost wanting to pull it out with frustration.

"I understood when- when Ben was showing signs of Force sensitivity that Luke would take an interest in him, but- but when we were children?" Amara asks.

She doesn't know if she should continue her rant. No one was here to help guide her. Her father, dead. Her brother, practically dead to her. Her mother, close to death but still breathing. Her uncle, apparently closed himself off from reaching her. Tears slid down Amara's cheeks. Amara stepped forward and stood next to her mother's bed. She looked down at Leia and kept her frown.

"I just- I just want to know why?" Amara says.

_{THE LAST JEDI}_

**LUKE FELT** it. He sensed her briefly. Like he did before. Luke looked behind him. No it wasn't Rey, but it was female.

Leia?

No. That wasn't it. He heard the sound of crying. He turned his attention and could see her, Amara. She was holding the hand of an unconscious woman. Luke couldn't tell, he wasn't certain. He sensed a brief pain and sorrow through this moment, before she faded from his sight and sense. Luke stood by his hut. His home. And he hesitated on going back inside his home. He glanced back in the direction he looked before and saw his niece, but now only sees the caretakers of the island.

Luke frowns.

That sadness and pain was what Amara had been feeling. Was Amara aware of Ben turning to the dark side? Was Amara aware of Han's passing? Where was she? And how has she been able to send some sort of Force presence to him despite blocking out the Force.

"She is strong," Luke says to himself, "But is she stronger than her brother? That's another story."

**{published on: 2/4/20}**


	15. XV

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Vira Kalo is portrayed by Tessa Thompson**

**THE BRIDGE** had such a sorrow tension. Amara was standing next to Lieutenant Connix, the two girls were quietly speaking among each other, before noticing Holdo looking at them.

Holdo comes walking over with her hands behind her back, "Commander Solo," She says, "I'm happy to see you out of the medic room. How is the General's condition?"

Amara's eyes shift to Holdo, "The same, ma'am." She says.

Holdo kept her eyes on Amara, "Anything to report?" Holdo asks as she kept her eyes on Amara.

Amara had a small feeling that Holdo could see past the lie she had told her prior. Amara kept her gaze on Vice Admiral Holdo. Neither one of them breaking eye contact. Though, as Amara stared into Holdo's eyes nothing indicated that Holdo did not believe Amara's claims. Holdo seemed to believe it. Either that or she was telling herself she believed Amara's lies.

Amara shakes her head, "No, ma'am." She says.

Holdo nods.

Then an officer calls Holdo over to their station, to which Holdo excused herself. Amara kept her eyes on Holdo before turning to Connix.

"Kaydel," Amara says, "Poe will want to see you in a few minutes. Think you can come up with an excuse to leave your post?"

Kaydel Connix looks at the daughter of her General. The woman was loyal to Leia. Lieutenant Connix would follow Leia into battle and oddly enough she trusted Amara the same. It could be because she is Leia's daughter or because she sort of illuminates the same hope Leia portrays.

Connix nods, "Don't worry about it," She says, "I'll be there. Where are we meeting?"

Amara glanced at Holdo one last time before turning back to Connix, "The medic room. It'll be private enough to have a conversation without others listening in."

Connix nods again, "Alright."

Amara nods at Connix and begins to head out of the bridge. She pauses at the door when she saw Holdo look at Amara before she left. Amara could sense it. Holdo was suspicious alright.

_{THE LAST JEDI}_

**REY HAD** walked out of the Falcon. She and Chewie were having a hard time trying to make contact with the Resistance. It made Rey feel a bit worried. Worried about Finn. Worried about Leia. Worried about the people she had started to consider friends, maybe even like family. She walked down the ramp and stood underneath the large ship shielding her from the rain. She sensed him. Again.

She turned her gaze, fixing it on where she could see him.

"Murderous snake," Rey addresses to him, "You're too late. You lost. I found Skywalker."

_Kylo Ren didn't seemed fazed, "Did you hell you what happened?" He asks, "The night I destroyed his temple, did he tell you why?"_

Rey was angry, "I know everything I need to know about you."

_"You do?" Kylo Ren asks, "Ah, you do. You have that look in your eyes. From the forest. When you called me a monster."_

Rey glared at him, "You are a monster."

_"Yes, I am." Kylo Ren says._

And then the presence of him vanished. Rey stood there under the Falcon staring at the waves from the ocean. She exhaled deeply and sighed.

_{THE LAST JEDI}_

**CANTO BRIGHT **was not what Finn expected. To be fair, he hasn't been to many places in the galaxy. Since leaving the First Order, the former trooper has seen more places in days than he had in years as a trooper.

Rose looks at him, "Okay. We get in and find this codebreaker and get out." Rose told him.

Finn glanced at him. Remember, he has a mission. Lives were on the line here. This wasn't some kind of vacation. This was war.

"Do you know this town, Rose?" Finn asks, "Canto Bright?"

Rose frowns at him, "From stories," She says, "It's a terrible place filled with the worst people int he galaxy."

Finn frowns, "Great."

The two of them stood in the casino, looking a bit out of place. Most of the people here were dressed beyond fancy and had their hair in interesting hair styles. Finn was still amazed by the place, it was something he had never dared to imagine before, whereas Rose was only bitter about it.

Finn glanced around, "This is great." He says.

Rose grows annoyed, "Okay. Mazy says that this Master Codebreaker would have a red plom bloom on his lapel." She turns to him, "Let's find him and get out of here."

After Rose said that, she glanced over to Finn. He was distracted by everything that was happening around him. Rose grew even more irritated and grabbed his arm to drag him away from the gambling.

"Come on!" Rose says.

As Finn was dragged a few feet away from where they stood before, he turns to look at Rose. He knew this was important and him getting side tracked is not like him when it comes to wanting to protect his friends.

"We've covered this whole casino." Finn tells her, "Zero red plom blooms. Where is this guy?"

Rose watched as more very wealthy and well off people pass them, Finn being distracted by this. Rose groans and moves to a balcony. Finn takes notice and follows her. He stood next to her and glanced at her.

"Look, this place is beautiful. I mean, come on. Why do you hate it so much?" Finn asks.

Rose glanced at him, "Look closer." She says indicating to the city below, "My sister and I grew up in a poor mining system. The First Order stripped our ore to finance their military, then shelled us to test their weapons."

Finn frowns.

"They took everything we had. And who do you think these people are?" Rose asks, "They're only one business in the galaxy that'll get you this rich."

Finn understands, "War."

Rose nods, "Selling weapons to the First Order. I wish- I wish I could put my fist through this whole lousy, beautiful town."

BB-8 comes rolling over to them. The droid interrupts the moment between the two people who were now getting to know each other, by alarming them that he has seen the man they are looking for.

Rose glanced up, "Red plom bloom!" She exclaims seeing it.

Finn grins, "We found him."

BB-8 beeps at him.

"I mean BB-8 found him." Finn says.

The two go back inside, heading in the direction of the man they were after. Only to be stopped by the cops. One tased Rose and the other tased Finn, and the two collapsed onto the ground.

"Alright, you two are under arrest for parking violation 27B/6." The officer says.

Finn winced as he was tased and glanced at the codebreaker, he was too caught up in his game to have noticed or even hear the two of them call for him. This had just gotten even harder.

_{THE LAST JEDI}_

**CONNIX WAS** shocked to hear what Poe had planned. A mutiny. For real. Connix, two other pilots, Amara, and Poe were having this meeting inside the medic room.

"A mutiny, Poe?" One pilot says, "Is that our best option?"

Poe nods, "She is doing nothing," He says, "No plan on how to keep the Resistance alive."

The others in the room look among themselves, a bit nervous on going against an officer ranked above them.

"We are closer and closer with each minute of not having anymore fuel," Poe says, "We are running out of time and options."

Another pilot looks to Amara, "What do you think?"

She knew she was being asked because she is Leia's daughter. She wasn't sure if she would've been asked that question if she wasn't related to the General. For a brief moment, eyes shifted to Amara but then to the General when Amara's eyes moved to her mother.

Amara sighs, "I know my mother trusts Holdo but- but we have not been given the same type of trust." She says, "She expects us to fall in line without question, but the General would've give us reason. She wouldn't keep us in the dark."

The two pilots plus Connix nod. It seemed with Amara mentioning Leia helped Poe's case. Poe glanced at her and gives her a small smile before turning back to the others.

"So," Poe starts, "Are you in?"

Connix glanced at the two pilots before turning to Poe, "Tell us what we have to do?"

_{THE LAST JEDI}_

**LUKE WAS** waiting for Rey. It was their second lesson. Luke looked up from where he sat inside the temple on the mountain and saw the girl come up to him.

"Lesson two." Luke says, "Now that they're extinct, the Jedi are romanticized, defied. But if you strip away the myth and look at their deeds, the legacy of the Jedi is failure. Hypocrisy, hubris."

Rey's brow furrows, "That's not true." She says.

"At the height of their powers, they allowed Dark Sidious to rise, create the Empire, and wipe them out. It was Jedi Master who was responsible for the training and the creation of Darth Vader." Luke explains to her.

"And a Jedi who saved him." Rey says, "Yes, the most hated man in the galaxy, but you saw that there was conflict inside of him."

She stepped forward to the older Jedi.

"You believed that he wasn't gone. That he could be turned." Rey continued.

Luke remains sitting and shakes his head, "And I became a legend. For many years, there was balance and then I saw Ben." Luke frowns, "My nephew with that mighty Skywalker blood. And in my hubris, I thought I could train him, and a dozen students."

Rey looks at the man. She could see some sort of guilt in his eyes, maybe more.

"Han was Han about it, but Leia trusted me with her son. I promised Amara that he would be back, I told her he wouldn't be gone long. I took him, and a dozen students, and began a training temple." Luke explains, "By the time I realized I was no match for the darkness rising in him, it was too late."

Rey seemed confused, "What happened?" She asks.

Luke looks at her, "I went to confront him. And he turned on me." He says sighing, "He must've thought I was dead, when I came to, the temple was burning. He had vanished with a handful of my students and slaughtered the rest."

Rey frowns.

"Leia blamed Snoke, but it was really me. I failed. Because I was Luke Skywalker. Jedi master. A legend." Luke tells her.

Rey shakes her head, "The galaxy may need a legend. I need someone to show me my place in all of this. And you didn't fail Kylo."

Luke looked up at her.

"Kylo failed you," She tells him, "And I won't."

_{THE LAST JEDI}_

**AMARA ANXIOUSLY** awaited Vira. Within word being reieved from Connix that the crew of the medical frigate was being sent to them, made her overwhelmed. She waited and waited by the pods coming in, and one by one they opened up. When Amara saw Vira, she took off running to her friend. Vira saw Amara and was quick to embrace her friend.

"Mar," Vira says, "I am so glad you're okay."

Amara looks at Vira and smiles, "Me too, Vee. I was- I was so worried."

Vira kept the smile on her face, "You were worried?" She almost laughed, "You didn't have to see the Raddus get hit and think her best friend is dead."

Amara frowns.

Vira notices, "Oh- I'm- I'm sorry." Vira realized what she had said.

Vira and the others were notified on General Leia. How the leader is currently unconscious after somehow managing to survive that explosion into space, despite all the other leaders dying.

Vira looks at her friend, "How is she?" She asks.

Amara shrugs, "Stable," She says, "But still unconscious."

Vira gives her friend a hopeful smile, "Hey, the General is too stubborn to die. She'll be fine." She says.

Amara looks at her and says, "You can't promise that," She then gives her friend a small smile, "But I appreciate it."

Amara and Vira saw Poe coming over, he looked a bit anxious. Amara frowns. This cannot be good.

Poe looks at Vira and then Amara, "Can I have a word, privately?"

Amara glanced at Vira and then to Poe, "Poe, you can trust Vira."

Vira gives them a confused expression, "What- What is going on?" Vira asks.

Poe sighs and says, "Finn hasn't be contacting me. I'm beginning to get worried about this, what if we made a mistake sending them out?"

Vira glanced between them, "Finn? The trooper? Sent him where?"

Amara brushed off Vira's response, "Connix informed me that we only have fuel reserves at at least six hours." She says, "So whatever we're going to do, Captain, we better start now."

Vira shakes her head, "Wait- Wait? What? You need to fill me in on everything," She tells them, "Plus since when are you a captain?" She asks.

"The same amount of time she's been a commander." Poe says.

Vira nearly snapped her neck turning to Amara, "You got promoted?" She asks.

Amara nods, "Only if I spy on Poe."

Vira shakes her head again, "Okay, yeah it's time for a full explanation."

**{published on: 2/5/20}**


	16. XVI

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Vira Kalo is portrayed by Tessa Thompson**

**EVERYTHING WAS** caught up. Vira had heard everything from Poe and Amara. The three of them were huddled down a corridor away from seemingly everyone. Vira just shook her head after hearing it all. The plan. The mutiny. Amara's promotion. Poe's demotions. Leia's state. Finn and Rose at some casino. How much fuel they had before they were all destroyed. It was a lot.

Vira ran a hand through her hair, "Wow, um I really did miss a lot." She says.

Amara glanced at her friend and then down the corridor checking to see if anyone was coming their way or not. She turned back to Poe and Vira.

"That isn't everything," Amara says.

Poe gave her a confused look.

Vira glanced at Amara, "What else is there?"

Amara sighs, "My brother, Ben, he isn't dead." She says, "I mean he isn't the man I remember him as, but he isn't himself anymore. I mean- he is physically himself but just-."

Amara groans and ran a hand through her hair with frustrations. When telling Poe the secret of Kylo Ren's identity, she had the full support in her mother. Leia wanted to keep it on a need to know level, but Amara couldn't ask her mom for permission. Amara needed to get this off her chest.

"Mar," Vira says, "Take your time. What about your brother?"

Amara looks at Vira, "He is no longer Ben Solo, but rather adopted the persona that is Kylo Ren." She says looking at her best friend.

Vira looks shocked, "He- Your brother-?" She shakes her head, "He is responsible for so much death. He- He killed your father-! His father."

Amara frowns and nods, "Yes. I- I told you because I can trust you to keep it quiet," Her eyes drift to Poe, "Poe already knew."

Vira glanced at Poe, "Let me guess, because you two are together now?"

Poe shakes his head, "The General told me." He lies.

Amara knew that Vira seemed a little jealous of Poe and Amara's relationship. Poe decided it would be easier to just tell her that Leia told him. Actually, it would be believable. Leia is grooming him to become her successor.

Vira nods, "Oh, I see."

Amara glanced from Poe to Vira, "I couldn't tell you this before because you were boarded on the other ship but, we had a conversation. Kylo Ren and I."

"When?" Vira asks.

Amara frowns, "Recently," She says, "Before mom got hurt. He contacted me or I did through the Force, I- I really don't know. This is so confusing and new to me."

Vira looks at her friend with a frown.

"Anyways, what I needed to add is we talked again. He knows Leia isn't dead, but no doubt he would've sensed something if she passed." Amara says, "I don't know how to keep him out of my head- I- I don't have Jedi training. So I'm just giving you a heads up, I may hear from him again."

Poe looks at her worried, "When was the last time he contacted you?" He asks.

Amara glanced at him, "Before I first checked in with Holdo." She answers.

Vira scratches her head, "Jeez, this is just a lot."

Amara looks at Vira, "You have no idea."

_{THE LAST JEDI}_

**REY SAT** in her hut that night. The rain poured and poured. She was planning on leaving as soon as she got her third lesson, with or without the help of Luke Skywalker. She had no time to wait around, if her friends weren't contacting her meant something was wrong. She sensed him. She didn't bother looking up from cleaning her blaster. A frown was clear on her face the second she sensed him.

"I'd rather not do this now." Rey says.

_"Yeah, me too." Kylo Ren says to her._

Rey looks up as if she was looking at him, "Why did you hate your father? Do you have something, a cowl or something you can put on? Why did you hate your father?" She asks him, "Give me an honest answer. You had a father who loved you, he gave a damn about you."

_"I didn't hate him," Kylo Ren answered her._

"Then why?" Rey asks as she furrows her eyebrows.

_"Why, what?" Kylo Ren asks, "Why, what? Say it."_

Rey frowns, "Why did you- Why did you kill him?" She asks, "I don't understand."

_Kylo Ren tilt his head, "No? Your parents threw you away like garbage." He says._

Rey got angry, "They didn't!" She yells.

_Kylo Ren remain calm, "They did. But you can't stop needing them. It's your greatest weakness. Looking for them everywhere, in Han Solo and now in Skywalker." He says._

Rey kept her frown. She wondered. If this was the off-spring of Han Solo and Leia Organa, how did he fall and Amara didn't. They had the same parents and as far as she knew the same upbringing. Nothing was different, than Luke training Kylo Ren, everything was the same.

_"Did he tell you what happened that night?" Kylo Ren further asks._

Rey nods, "Yes."

_Kylo Ren shakes his head, "No. He had sensed my power, as he senses yours. And he feared it." He says._

Rey shakes her head, "Liar." She says.

_"Let the past die. Kill it if you have to. That's the only way to become what you were meant to be." He tells her._

"No!" Rey shakes her head, "No!"

_"Rey?" A female voice spoke to her._

Rey turns to the voice. She was a bit confused and curious to who it was and why. She turned her gaze back to Kylo Ren.

"I should have felt trapped or panicked. But I didn't. This didn't go on forever, I knew it was leading somewhere. And that, at the end, it would show me what I came to see." Rey says.

_"Rey," The female voice spoke again._

"Let me see them," Rey says, "My parents, please. I thought I'd find the answers here. I was wrong. I've never felt so alone."

_Kylo Ren shakes his head, "You're not alone." He reached out to her._

Rey looks at him, "Neither are you." She reached out to him.

In the background, Rey could sense and even hear Luke's voice. He must've came into her hut, he must've sensed something despite not being connected to the Force anymore.

"Rey?" Luke spoke.

Rey kept her gaze on Kylo Ren, "It isn't too late." She was close to touching him.

"Stop!" Luke yells.

It was like for a brief moment, Luke could see his nephew and his nephew saw him. The two younger adults looked at the older man before the connection faded and the conversation was done. Rey seemed lost for a moment, she shook her head and then turns to him, Luke. Rey sees the older man standing there in her hut.

Rey stands up, "It is true?" She asks, "Did you try to murder him?"

Luke shakes his head, "Leave this island now!"

He goes and leaves the hut. Rey goes after him. It's no longer raining on the island anymore.

"Stop!" Rey yells, "Stop!"

Luke halts. But he kept his back to her.

"Did you do it? Did you create Kylo Ren?" Rey asks, "Tell me the truth."

Luke sighs and side glance at her, "I saw darkness. I'd sensed it building in him. I'd see it at moments during his training, but then I looked inside nad it was beyond what I ever imagined."

Luke had a frown on his face. The guilt resurfacing as the old wound is reopened.

"Snoke had already turned his heart. He would bring destruction, and pain, and death and the end of everything I love because of what he will become. And for the briefest moment of pure instinct, I thought I could stop it. It passed like a fleeting shadow and I was left with shame and with consequence."

Rey stood there. Listening to every word coming out of the old Jedi master. Luke closed his eyes briefly before reopening it, it was as if he had a flashback of that night.

"And the last thing I saw were the eyes of a frightened boy whose master had failed him." Luke says in somber.

Rey got angry, "You failed him by thinking his choice was made, it wasn't. There is still conflict in him if he turned from the dark side, that could shift the tide. This could be how we win." Rey says.

Luke shakes his head, "This is not going to go the way you think." He says.

Rey looks at him, "It is. Just now, when we touched hands, I saw his future. As solid as I'm seeing you. If I go to him, Ben Solo will turn." She tells him.

"Rey, don't do this." Luke tells her.

Rey shakes her head at the older man, "Then he is our last hope." She says.

_{THE LAST JEDI}_

**VOICES ECHOED** in her head and she shifted her attention elsewhere. Amara stood on the bridge listening to Connix for a moment, but wasn't really listening. Connix seemed to notice.

"Commander Solo?" Connix asks.

Amara shook her head and turns to Connix, "Um- I'm fine what was it?"

Connix shakes her head, "You look a little pale," She says, "Maybe you should head to medical."

Amara glanced around and noticed a few people seemed to have notice that with Amara, so without further say, Amara just excused herself from the bridge. She got far enough away, but felt like she needed to sit down. Amara picked a small hallway that no one was in. Amara took in a deep breathe as she lowered her head on her knees that are now pulled up to her chest. She slowly lifts her head and then sensed him.

"Hi, brother." Amara says looking at him.

_"Hello, sister." Kylo Ren says._

Amara frowns, "You know I'd like it if you stopped calling. I'm not in the mood to talk to you." She tells him.

_Kylo Ren shakes his head, "This isn't me and I don't think you're even strong enough to do this." He answers._

Amara groans and lowers her head back on her knees again. When she did that, she felt his eyes on her, so she lifts her head again.

"What?" She asks.

_"It's funny," He says._

Amara narrows her eyes at him, "What is so funny?" She asks.

_A small smirk appeared on his face, "Despite what you may think of me, I did think of you throughout the years." He says, "And I sense I wasn't the only one."_

Amara frowns at him, "What did you expect," She says, "I thought my brother was dead. I was mourning him, I was grieving him."

Amara kept her glare on him, only breaking it briefly when she heard footsteps, but they pass by without even noticing Amara in the hallway.

_"When I left I always wondered what kind of woman you'd become," Kylo Ren says, "I always knew you'd follow Leia. You two are so much alike."_

Amara felt the tears coming in her eyes but chose to ignore them. She made her hands into fists and looked at her knees.

_"I was right, Amara." Kylo Ren says._

"About what?" She asks.

_"You are Force sensitive," Kylo Ren says, "I was right. You just had to give it some time."_

Amara had a bitter laugh escape her lips, "Yeah, years after my brother dies and my uncle goes missing. Not to mention my dad leaves and I'm stuck helping mom with Resistance trying to protect people from the First Order."

_"It doesn't have to be this way," He tells her, "You are I."_

Amara looks at him. He offers her his hand. She looks at his hand. He reaches out toward her and she looks at the gloved hand with hesitation.

_"We can rule together. Make our own government. Rule over everyone in the galaxy in a fair way." Kylo Ren says._

Amara gives him a sad smile, "If you would've asked me five years ago, maybe. But not now. I'm sorry, Ben."

_Kylo Ren frowns, "I'm sorry too Amara. I- I was going to spare you, but I guess now you'll die along with Leia and all the other Resistances."_

Amara gives him a small smirk, "Don't count us out just yet." She says.

And then he vanished. Amara sat there in the hallway, staring at the wall. She exhaled deeply and then suddenly, she allowed the tears to slide down her cheeks.

"Amara,"

She turns and see Poe standing there.

"Hi," She smiles at him.

He walked over and knelt down next to her. She grabbed his hand and held him tight. She rested her head on his shoulder and he just allowed her to cuddle up against him.

"Is everything alright?" Poe asks her.

Amara glanced at him, "I- I spoke to him again."

Poe rubbed her back, "I see."

She rubbed her tears away with her sleeve and says, "I wonder- I wonder, if this is my future." She says, "The internal struggle of what's good and evil. I mean, I'm apart of him and that's what scares me the most."

Poe kisses her on the top of the head, "Amara, you're nothing like him."

Amara looks at him, "How do you know?"

"Because you're so damn worried about this. If you were like him, you would've care." Poe says and hugs her, "But you do worry about this and it makes you nothing like him."

Amara just rested herself on him and sobbed a little bit. She knew she didn't have time to wallow in her own issues. She didn't need to cry about all of this right now. People have died and those close to them haven't mourned yet, they've been too busy moving from Holdo's orders.

But right now, Amara didn't care if it looked selfish that she was crying. She had been through too much in the short amount of time it's been. The loss of her father. Her brother not being dead. What happened to her mother. And the possibility this might be the end. Amara thinks that she is justified in crying for a few minutes.

**{published on: 2/6/20}**


	17. XVII

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Vira Kalo is portrayed by Tessa Thompson**

**SHE DIDN'T** expect to hear from him again. This soon. Amara was splashing water onto her face in the bathroom, and when she looked into the reflection of the mirror, she sensed him.

Amara frowns, "Is this some sort of game to you?" She asks.

_"Like I said before, this isn't me or you." Kylo Ren says._

Amara's eyes narrow, "But it's someone else or something else." She ponders.

_"Oh, are you trying to figure it out?" Kylo Ren seemingly smirked in his response._

Amara looks at him. She looked at him, really looked at him. She saw his eyes and sensed things she didn't sense on Starkiller Base.

Amara grabs a towel to dry off her face.

"You've talked to her, haven't you?" Amara asks, "Rey."

_Kylo Ren frowns, "Seems like you are a natural. Too bad the potential will be loss when we destroy the Resistance."_

Amara drops the towel on the side of the sink and turns to him. His eyes, it was an open book. He wavered. He was uncertain. Amara's brows furrow. Kylo Ren may still have some light in him.

"You hesitated," Amara says, "In the TIE fighter. You didn't didn't strike the Raddus. Your men did."

Kylo Ren says nothing to Amara, but she still looked at him. She fully faced the mirror, her hands resting on the rim of the sink.

"I know you claim that since I denied your offer, you'll kill me and everyone aboard." She says, "But you- you hesitated on dad. You almost looked stunned that you actually did it."

Kylo Ren looks at her.

"That day," Amara says, "On Starkiller Base. I saw it. I saw it in your eyes, Ben. I sensed it."

_"You can read people, literally." Kylo Ren says as he stares at her, "Interesting. I've never heard of any Force user to be able to read a person by their eyes."_

Amara kept her stare at him.

_"Very interesting," Kylo Ren says, "As far as I know, a one of a kind."_

Amara tilt her head, "Guess it must be the Skywalker blood." She says.

_"Perhaps." Kylo Ren says._

The door swooshed opened, Amara turned her attention to see Vira at the door. And then the feeling of her brother was gone. She turned from Vira to the reflection again. Vira stays by the doorway. She looks at Amara with a little worry in her eyes.

"Mar," Vira says, "You talked to him again. Didn't you?"

Amara's gaze moved from the mirror to Vira. A sad smile escaped her lips as she nods.

"Yeah." Amara says.

_{THE LAST JEDI}_

**LUKE HAD** it. He marched up the hillside. A torch in his robot hand. He was determined. He was ready to rid the world of the way of the Jedi. As he reached the tree. The tree with all the ancient text, his gaze moved over and noticed the Force ghost of his old master.

"Master Yoda," Luke says.

"Young Skywalker," The Force ghost of Yoda spoke.

Luke looks at the tree, "I'm ending all of this. The tree, the text, the Jedi. I'm going to burn it down."

Yoda laughs, "Ah, Skywalker, missed you, have I."

Luke turned his gaze to the Force ghost, "So it is time for the Jedi Order to end."

Luke looks back at the tree.

Yoda nods, "Time it is. For you to look at a pile of old books, hm?"

Just then as Luke goes to light the tree on fire, a lightning bolt appears and strikes the tree. This caused the tree to catch on fire. Luke had been thrown onto the ground from the force, and looked up to see it burning.

"The sacred Jedi texts!" Luke shouts.

"Oh. Read them, have you?" Yoda asks.

Luke stands up and turns to Yoda, "Well, I-."

Yoda sits down on a log and looks as the tree burns to the ground. Luke walks closer to the Force ghost, merely standing inches from him.

"Page-turners they were not. Yes, yes, yes. Wisdom they held, but that library contained nothing that the girl Rey does not already possess." Yoda then looks to Luke, "Skywalker, still looking to the horizon. Never here, now, hmm?"

Luke was poked by Yoda's walking stick.

"The need in front of your nose. Hmm?" Yoda spoke.

Luke frowns and sits down on the log next to the Force ghost of his old master. His eyes cast onto the flames of the tree.

"I was weak." Luke spoke, "Unwise."

Yoda nods, "Lost Ben Solo, you did. Lose Rey, we must not." He tells Luke.

Luke looks at him, "I can't be what she needs me to be." He says.

"Heeded my words not, did you?" Yoda asks, "Pass on what you have learned. Strength, mastery. But weakness, folly, failure, also. Yes, failure most of all. The greatest teacher, failure is. Luke, we are what we grow beyond. That is the true burden of all master."

_{THE LAST JEDI}_

**POE STEPPED** into the bridge. He had been banned from the bridge, but seeing as Amara had been under the orders to watch Poe, she escorted him to the bridge.

Poe looks at Larma D'Acy, "She in there?"

Larma D'Acy stepped in front of Poe, "The Admiral's banned you from the bridge." She tells him, "Let's not have a scene."

Amara looks at the woman in front of them, "I have escorted Poe in order to avoid that." She says and narrows her eyes, "Now let us pass."

Larma glanced at Amara, "Commander Solo, I would've expected more from you. After all, the General being your mother-,"

Amara shakes her head, "You said it yourself you don't want a scene, so I'd watch what you say next." She says to her.

Poe looks at Amara.

Larma shakes her head, "You're not allowed in here."

Amara looks at Larma and practically drags Poe, "Try us."

When the two got further inside the bridge, it got everyone's attention plus Holdo. Larma was trying to get them out as they entered, but Holdo kept her eyes on the two, mostly Poe.

"Ah, Flyboy." Holdo says turning to him.

Poe moves from Amara, "Cut it, lady. We had a fleet, now we're down to one ship, and you've told us nothing! Tell us that we have a plan! That there's hope!" He demands.

Holdo looks at Amara then to Poe, "When I served under Leia, she would say, hope is like the sun. If you only believe in it when you can see it-,"

Poe knew very well what she was referring to, "You never make it through the night."

Holdo nods, "Yes."

Amara stared at the woman. At Holdo. Something in her eyes revealed something to her plan. Amara stepped back and looked at the woman.

"The transports," Amara says.

All eyes on her.

No one knew how to handle the daughter of the General. Many of them are aware of her new ability and that she doesn't have a grip of how to handle it. Amara knew it, she heard the whispering from the others. Holdo turns to her.

"You're- You're fueling up the transports." She says looking at Holdo in the eyes, "All of them."

Poe's eyes goes from Holdo to Amara. He gave her a confused look before turning to Holdo, when he looked at her, he could tell that Amara was speaking the truth. The Vice Admiral tried to straighten herself, to appear to not be fazed by the sudden reveal of this plan.

"We're abandoning ship?" Poe asks, "Is that- That's what you got? That's what you brought us to?"

Just then, it was like a switch was flipped in Poe. He got angry, he knocked over and chair and turned over to Holdo.

"Coward!" Poe yells, "Those transports ships are unarmed, unshielded. We abandon this cruiser, we're done!"

Poe knocked over a few more chairs and then marches over to Holdo, Amara has never seen Poe this angry before. Upset and disturbed maybe, but never feeling this much angry radiating from him. Amara noticed something on the ground that Poe had dropped, she knelt down and picked it up.

"We don't stand a chance. No, you're not just a coward, you're a traitor." Poe says in Holdo says.

Holdo doesn't even blink, "Get this man off my bridge."

Two men grabbed Poe and forcefully dragged him out, but it didn't stop Poe from struggling and shouting. When the doors shut behind them, Amara felt the eyes of everyone on her. Amara turns to Holdo.

"I expected more from you," Holdo says, "As a commander and as Leia's daughter."

Amara steps forward, "The only thing I expected from you taking over for my mother was honesty, and you've failed to deliver on that."

Holdo looks at Amara.

"If you wish to demote me back to captain, Vice Admiral, so be it." She says and looks around at everyone else, "I'll excuse myself out."

Amara then turns and walks out of the bridge. She walked a few steps away from the bridge to see the two officers letting go of Poe before turning back. One brush against Amara's shoulder, hitting her but continued walking. Amara glanced at the two officers before turning to Poe.

"That went well," Amara says, "What do you think?"

Poe ran his hand through his hair, "This isn't funny." He says, "We need to contact Finn."

Amara hands Poe the comms that Finn have given them, "I'm aware," She says, "You dropped this during your freak out."

Poe takes it and calls in, "Finn, Holdo's loading the crew in the shuttles. She' going to abandon ship. Where are you?"

_"Poe, we're on our way back to the fleet. We're so close." Finn tells him._

Poe looks at Amara and then to the comm link, "Did you find the Master Codebreaker?"

_"We found a codebreaker." Finn says, "We can shut the tracker down. Just buy us a little more time."_

Poe nods, "Alright, just hurry." Poe tells him.

Poe put the comm link in his pocket and turns to Amara. They were lucky no one followed them, or had been watching them.

"You heard him," Amara says, "We have to give them more time."

_{THE LAST JEDI}_

**EVERYONE WAS** near a transport, they were fueling them up for everyone to board and to depart. To abandon ship. Holdo was among them helping this run smoothly. Poe had decided to confess to this plan, this plan to save them.

"So a stormtrooper, and a who now are doing what?" Holdo asks.

Poe looks at her, "They are tryingt o save us. This is our best chance for escape. You have to give Finn and Rose all the time that you can."

Amilyn Holdo shakes her head, "You have bet the survival of the Resistance on bad odds and put us all at risk?" She asks, "There is no time now. We have to get clear of the cruiser."

Amiyln Holdo turned to a crew member who was walking by her. Poe grew more frustrated.

"Load the transports." Holdo told them.

"Right away, Admiral." The crew member says.

Poe shakes his head, "Yeah, I was afraid you'd say that." He pulls out his blaster, "Vice Admiral Holdo, I am relieving you of your command for the survival of this ship, its crew, and the Resistance."

Standing before her was Connix, Vira, and a few other pilots all pointing their blasters at Holdo with Poe.

Holdo kept her eyes on Poe, "I hope you understand what you're doing."

"Oh we do," Says Amara.

She steps over next to Poe and looks at him before glancing at Amiyln.

Poe looks at one pilot, "We're going to the bridge," He tells them, "If they move, stun them."

As Poe and Amara left the hangar and headed down the halls to the bridge, Amara froze. She stopped briefly and turned her gaze to the window.

Poe stops and turns to her, "Amara, what is it?" He asks.

Amara kept her eyes on the window, "I- I don't know."

Poe placed his hand on Amara's cheek and looks at her. This Force ability was something he could never understand and she knew it. This was new for her and she was learning how to handle all of this.

"You sure?" Poe asks.

Amara nods, "We need to get to the bridge,"

He nods. The two of them sprinted down the hallway. Poe pulled out his comm link to contact Finn, hoping to the Force or something that this was going to work.

"BB-8, tell me something good." Poe says.

_"Poe," Finn's voice filled the air, "We're almost there. Have the cruiser prepped for lightspeed."_

Poe and Amara reached the bridge. The two of them holding their blasters and looked at the crew members in the bridge. Behind them was Connix and Vira, they must've joined to come help them.

"Yeah, I'm on it pal. You just hurry." Poe says and then turns to Vira, "Clear the bridge, escort the officers down to the hangar."

C-3PO approaches Poe and Amara.

"Commander- Captain Dameron, Admiral Holdo was looking for you." C-3PO says.

Poe looks at the yellow droid before moving further into the room, "Yeah, we spoke."

C-3PO followed Poe, "Sir, I am almost afraid to ask." He says.

Poe glanced at the droid, "Good instinct, 3PO." He says, "Go with that."

Amara turns to Connix, "Seal that door."

C-3PO looks back and forth, "Oh dear,"

They had a mutiny on board within moments of destruction.

**{published: 2/6/20}**


	18. XVIII

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Vira Kalo is portrayed by Tessa Thompson**

**SHE HAD** expected it to an extend. Rey was in the elevator on Snoke's ship with Kylo Ren. They were on their to the Supreme Leader. Rey, cuffed, looked over to Kylo Ren.

She frowns, "You don't have to do this. I feel the conflict in you." She says, "It's tearing you apart. Ben, when we touched hands, I saw your future."

Kylo Ren looks at her. She reached out to him and kept her gaze on him.

"Just the shape of it, but solid and clear. You will not bow before Snoke. You will turn. I'll help you. I saw it." Rey tells him.

Kylo Ren frowns and looks away, "I saw something, too. Because of what I saw, I know when the moment comes, you'll be the one to turn. You'll stand with me."

Rey pulls away from him, looking forward and no longer at him.

Kylo Ren glanced at her, "I saw who your parents are."

When he said that, Rey looked up at him. But the moment didn't last long, because the elevator door opened, revealing the throne room. Snoke sat on his throne and smirks. Kylo Ren shoves Rey forward into the throne room. Rey glanced at Kylo Ren before turning to Snoke.

"Well done, my good and faithful apprentice. My faith in you is restored." Snoke says.

Kylo Ren and Rey stop. Kylo Ren knelt down before Snoke, whereas Rey stands looking at the Supreme Leader.

"Young Rey," Snoke says, "Welcome."

_{THE LAST JEDI}_

**THEY WERE** frantic in the bridge. They had one shot in order to get this done. Poe and Amara were frantically moving around, Connix was by the controls, and 3PO was just going on and on. C-3PO starts to leave, to which Amara goes over and steps in front of the droid. She tilts her head and gives him a look.

"And where do you think you're going, 3PO?" Amara asks.

C-3PO looks at Amara, "It would be quite against my programming to be part of a mutiny." He says.

Amara looks at him, "I'm sorry, buddy, but you're stuck here."

"It is not correct protocol." 3PO says.

Poe storms over and grabs 3PO and practically drags him away from the door. 3PO whined the entire time.

"Oh!" 3PO exclaims, "Neither is this!"

As 3PO was dragged away with Poe, Amara halted in her movement. Her eyes shift, turning behind her to the door.

"Finn?" Poe calls out snapping Amara from her trance, "We're ready to make the jump."

_"Now or never," They hear Finn's voice through the comm link._

_"Now," They hear an unknown voice possibly the codebreaks says._

_"You're up." Finn says._

Amara stepped over to Poe, he held the comm link in his hand and then his blaster. From the outside of the bridge, it sounded like people trying to get in. Amara took shelter behind a control table. Amara unholstered her blaster and glanced at Poe.

_"You there, hands up!" The sound of a trooper came through the comm link._

_"Watch 'em, watch 'em!" Another came through the comm link._

_"Get down! I said, down!" A third one yells through the comm links._

Amara's eyes eyes widen and shifted her gaze to Poe. His spirits had shattered at that moment. He kept his gaze at the door, however.

_"FN-2187, so good to have you back." Captain Phasma's voice could be heard._

The comm link goes dark after that. No more voices. Amara's eyes widen and turns to Poe. Poe doesn't look at her.

Poe lowers the comm link and frowns, "They didn't make it."

Just then the door busts open. All of them in the bridge held their weapons up, and by all of them it was just Poe, Connix, Amara, and few other pilots. Stepping out from the smoke was Leia.

Amara's eyes widen, "Mom."

"Leia," Poe says standing up and lowering his blaster.

Leia steps further into the bridge. She looks at Amara and then to Poe. Leia held up a blaster and pointed it at Poe, then fired it at him. She stunned him and knocked him unconscious. Quickly Connix dropped her blaster and raised her hands up just like 3PO. Amara still held her blaster in her hand and lowers it as she stares at her mom.

Leia looks at her daughter, "A mutiny, really?"

Amara frowns, "You wouldn't have understood, General."

"Wanna bet?" Leia asks.

_{THE LAST JEDI}_

**SHE FELT** indifferent to seeing her mom again. Back in the medic room, Leia was changing before they could take the transports and leave the Raddus, however, Leia wished for her daughter to remain with her.

"The transports on the ships have all recently been equipped with cloaking devices," Leia explains to her daughter, "Unless the First Order is already running de-cloaking scans , our ships won't show up on their monitors. They're too small to be noticed."

Amara frowns.

"I'm sensing from the silence that Amilyn did not keep you informed on this." Leia spoke.

Amara glanced at her mother, she had just stepped out dressed in a new outfit than the white medical gown she had been in.

"No," Amara says, "She did not."

Leia frowns as she takes off the bandages on her forehead. She sighs and shakes her head. Leia trusts Amilyn, she had mentored the woman, but she had expected her to have been as transparent as Leia is with her crew.

"She should've notified you all the second the cloaking devices were placed on the transports." Leia says.

Amara glanced at her mom, "She was too busy promoting me so I would keep Poe in line."

"Promote you?" Leia asks.

Amara looks away, "As far I know I'm still Commander Solo, unless she demoted me." She says.

Leia shakes her head and steps over to her daughter. Leia reached out and touched the side of Amara's face. Leia felt like she was sort of a stranger now, even though it hasn't been long since they last talked. So much has happened that has put some sort of wedge between them.

"The mutiny isn't the only thing bothering you, Amara. What else is there?" Leia asks.

Amara opens her mouth about to say something when the door swooshes open. Standing there was Vira. Vira looks at her friend with a smile, but then stood straight to Leia.

"General, uh- everyone is boarding. It's time to go." Vira says.

Leia nods, "Of course," She turns to Amara, "Come on. You can tell me as we go to the hangar."

Amara glanced at her mother and then to Vira. Vira knew what Amara was dealing with, so does Poe. Amara glanced at her mom, she had no idea the amount of mental stress she had been under, with the possibly of death and then dealing with voice chats with her brother wasn't helping.

Amara shakes her head, "It can wait." She says.

As Amara passed her mother and walked forward without adding anything more to it, Leia glanced at her daughter and then to Vira. Leia sensed something wrong and knew she was being kept in the dark about it.

"Vira," Leia says.

Vira shakes her head, "I don't want to break her trust, General, with all due respect. She'll tell you, ma'am." She says.

_{THE LAST JEDI}_

**PEOPLE WERE** moving fast. Transports being filled with people, medical supplies, weapons, food, and so on. Amara, Leia, and Vira arrive to the hangar, only for Amara to halt for a moment. Her eyebrows furrow and she looks towards the direction of the Star Destroyer. She was sensing him again, but this time, someone else.

"Amara?" Leia asks.

Amara blinks and says, "N- Nothing."

Amara pushes pass her mom and noticed Poe unconscious on a bed. Amara moves over to him, she cups his cheek and kisses the top of his head. She moves some of his curly hair and has a small smile on his face.

Amiyln steps next to her, "He's something, isn't he?"

Amara looks at her, "He is."

Amiyln Holdo looks at her, "I owe you an apology, Commander Solo. You are Leia's daughter but you are you're own person. I shouldn't have assumed you'd trust me one hundred percent without knowing the whole plan."

"I know my mom would've, but I needed honesty." Amara says.

Holdo nods, "I know."

Amara looks at her, "I know you were just trying to do what you thought was right, even though I didn't agree with it and some of the others didn't either." She says, "You're a good person."

Amiyln Holdo smiles, "Thank you," She says, "But one question though."

Amara kept her glance on Holdo, "Yes?"

"How did you know the plan?" She asks, "On the bridge, you didn't read anything or have anyone tell you. How did you know?"

Amara kept a soft smile, "It's hard to explain, Vice Admiral, but the only way that I can sort of explain it, is your eyes gave it away."

Amiyln gives her an odd look, "I still don't follow."

Amara kept the smile, "I know." She turns to a few others, "Help me push him up, guys."

And then Amara with a few others pushed Poe into the transport. Leia stepped next to her and looked from her daughter to her dear friend.

"He's a troublemaker. I like him." Amilyn says.

Leia smiles, "Me too." She says.

Amiyln looks at Leia, "And your daughter. She's something, something special."

Leia glanced at her daughter, "She really is." She says, "Sometimes I don't know if she's more like me or her father."

The two women laugh for a moment before stopping. Leia goes to walk up into the transport. She turns and looks at Holdo.

"Now, time to board your transport." Leia says.

Amiyln shakes her head, "For the transports to escape, someone needs to stay behind and pilot the cruiser." She says.

Leia frowns and steps forward, "Too many losses. I can't take anymore."

Amiyln gives her a small smile, "Sure you can." She says, "You taught me how."

The two women hug one an other and then part ways. Leia begins to walk up the ramp into the transport, but turns briefly to Amiyln.

"May the Force be-," The two women says at the same time.

Leia laughs.

"You go on. I've said it enough." Leia says.

Amiyln smiles, "May the Force be with you always."

_{THE LAST JEDI}_

**REY STOOD** before him. Snoke. The Supreme Ruler. He kept his eyes on the young woman. He leaned a little forward in his throne.

"Come closer, child." Snoke says.

Rey takes a step forward.

"So much strength. Darkness rises, and light to meet it. I warned my young apprentice that as he grew stronger, his equal in the light would rise. Skywalker, I assumed. Wrong."

Rey glanced at Kylo Ren. His head lowered down, it appears maybe shame or something. Rey glanced back at Snoke.

"I then assumed it would be his sister. How fitting would it have been, to have both children of legacy battling each other." Snoke grinned, "Closer, I said."

Just then Rey was pulled forward toward Snoke by the Force, to the point that she stood in front of him. She couldn't move her body, her feet were inches above the ground.

Rey kept her glare on Snoke, "You underestimate Skywalker, and Ben Solo, and me." She tells him, "It will be your downfall."

Snoke tilt his head, "Oh, have you seen something? A weakness in my apprentice." Snoke glanced at Kylo Ren then to Rey, "Is that why you came? You fool. It was I who bridged your minds."

The truth was shocking to both of them.

"I bridged his mind with his sister as well, to see who would be the one to come. I stoked Ren's conflicted soul. I knew he was not strong enough to hide it from you, his sister maybe. And you were not wise enough to resist the bait." Snoke says, "And now, you will give me Skywalker. Then I will kill you with the cruelest stroke."

Kylo Ren kept his head down and thought about it. Thought about his sister. He knew that Amara wasn't powerful enough to connect with him and neither was he, but Snoke was trying to bait his own sister.

Rey shakes her head, "No."

Kylo Ren was snapped out of his own thoughts and partly looked up at the two.

"Yes," Snoke says, "Give me everything."

Rey was being held in a tight hold in the Force. She was feeling as if she was being squeezed and surrounded by pain. She screamed as Snoke tried to get what he wanted, but she would not give.

"No!" Rey screams, "No! No!"

**{published on: 2/7/20}**


	19. XIX

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Vira Kalo is portrayed by Tessa Thompson**

**AMARA SAT** in the transport with many others that were aboard. Leia sat next to her and rested her hand on her daughter's knee.

"What is it, dear?" Leia asks.

Amara looks at her mother, "I think- I think there might still be good in him." She shakes her head, "I know it sounds crazy, but a lot has happened."

Leia nods, "I'm aware." She says.

Amara frowns, "I've been contacted by him, mom. I don't know how or who is doing it." She says, "It started before you were- you know."

Leia reached over and held onto her hand.

"We bantered back and forth," She says, "Arguing. It sort of felt familiar and yet not at the same time."

Amara looks at Poe, who was still unconscious. Amara had the frown still on her face, she shakes her head before turning to her mother.

"He's on board the Star Destroyer," Amara says, "I think Rey is too."

Leia's eyes widen, "Are you sure?"

"I know his presence. I know well enough to sense now," Amara says, "But Rey on the other hand, no. I just know it's Ben and I can only think is Rey."

Leia nods, "I see."

"Do you think that he might-?" Amara starts to ask.

But before Amara could continue on her train of thought, she glanced to Poe. A second before he stirred, she knew she was coming to. Poe opened his eyes and rose from the bed he was on.

"No. No." Poe says moving to the window to look out at the Raddus, "No, no!"

Leia looks at him, "Poe," She says.

Poe's eyes drift to Leia and sees Amara next to her. He turns to the window again and looks at the planet in their sights.

"What is that?" Poe asks.

Larma D'Arcy stepped next to him, "The mineral planet, Crait. An uncharted hideout from the days of the Rebllion." She says.

Poe glanced back at them, "That's a Rebel base?" He asks.

Larma kept her gaze on him, "Abandoned, but heavily armored with enough power to get a distress singal to our allies scattered in the Outer Rim." She says.

Poe glanced at Leia. She motioned for him to sit down next to her, Amara scooted over and Leia did as well. She gave Poe space to sit on the right side of Leia. Leia was in the middle between Poe and Amara.

"Holdo knew the First Order was tracking our big ship." Leia says, "They're not monitoring for little transports."

It clicked for Poe.

"So we could slip down to the surface unnoticed and hide til the First Order passes. That could work." Poe says.

Leia looks at Poe and Poe looks at Leia. She rests her hands on top of Poe's hand.

"She was more interested in protecting the light than she was seeming like a hero," Leia says, "Her methods may have kept you in the dark but she had good intentions."

Amara's eyes dart to the window. She got up and moved to the window. She looked at the Raddus and then to the Star Destroyer. She winced and put her hands on her head.

"Amara-?" Poe got up.

Amara felt his hands on her shoulders and saw the concern in his eyes, she glanced behind him and saw her mom on her feet. Vira stood next to Kaydel, both girls looked to Amara with concern.

"Are you okay?" Poe asks.

Amara looks at them all then to Poe, "I- I don't know." She furrows her eyebrows.

Her eyes slowly move from Poe to the window, and to where Poe could only assume she was looking at the Star Destroyer.

_{THE LAST JEDI}_

**REY COLLAPSED** onto the ground, panting. She looked up at Snoke. She slowly got up on her knees.

"Well, well, I did not expect Skywalker to be so wise. We will give him and the Jedi Order the death he desires. After the Rebels are gone, we will go to his planet and obliterate the entire island." Snoke says.

Rey got angry. She rises and extends her hand to try and reclaim her saber. It comes toward her only to circle around her and then hits her on the back of the head, before returning to Snoke.

"Such spunk," Snoke says, "Look here now."

Snoke used the Force to pull Rey away from the throne and Kylo Ren to a window, but her face was in front of what seemed to be a magnify glass, to zoom in what she was seeing. A window showing transports, likely the Resistance is what Rey thought, trying to escape. Some hit and exploding.

"The entire Resistance on those transports. Soon they will all be gone. For you, all is lost." Snoke says.

Rey glares. She is out of his hold and turns. She extends her hand and pulls Kylo Ren's saber into her hands. She ignites it. The knights also ignite their weapons, but Snoke waves them off.

"Ooh. And still that fiery spit of hope. You have the spirit of a true Jedi!" Snoke says.

Rey then charged forward with the weapon intended to kill Snoke. As she got close to him, he used the Force and pushed her away. Kylo Ren's saber turns off and rolls to Kylo Ren's feet. Kylo Ren looks at her saber and then to the Supreme Leader.

"And because of that, you must die." Snoke says.

Rey is held by the Force, on her knees but spun around to face Kylo Ren. She winced in the pain but looks at him.

"My worthy apprentice, son of darkness, heir apparent to Lord Vader. Where there was conflict, I now sense resolve. Where there was weakness, strength." Snoke says.

Kylo Ren looks from Snoke and then to Rey, the two make eye contact, before Kylo Ren looks back at Snoke.

"Complete your training, and fulfill your destiny." Snoke says.

Kylo Ren grabs the saber and stands. He walks over to Rey, but only looks at her as she looks at him.

"I know what I have to do." Kylo Ren says.

Rey looks at him, "Ben." She says.

Snoke looks at Rey, "You think you can turn him?" He asks, "Pathetic child. I cannot be betrayed, I cannot be beaten. I see his mind, I see his every intent. Yes. I see him turning his lightsaber to strike true. And now, foolish child, he ignites it, and kills his true enemy!"

Just then the blue saber, slices Snoke. Rey was knocked from the hold and fell on the ground, she looks over and sees what Kylo Ren or rather Ben had done. Kylo Ren pulls the saber through Snoke, it was coming forward toward him still ignited and was caught by Rey. She held it and looks at Kylo Ren. She stands up and kept her gaze on him. As this happens, Snoke's dead body split into two and his knights ignites their weapons.

Kylo Ren still looking at Rey, ignites his saber. They stood back to back as the knights came toward them. The two of them glanced at each other one time before the intense combat that was about to take place.

_{THE LAST JEDI}_

**AMARA HAD** her hands on her head. She shakes her head and mutters things over and over. Poe held onto her shoulders and glanced at Leia, she didn't know how to handle this.

"Amara," Poe says in almost a whisper, "What is it?"

Amara lowers her hands from her head, "He bridged us," She says, "He was the reason."

Poe still seemed confused, "Who bridged us? What are you talking about?"

Amara shakes her head, "Ben killed Snoke." She says.

Leia heard that.

She rose from where she sat and walked over to her daughter. Everyone in the transport, sure had other things to worry about, but here was Amara saying things and seemingly distressed, that applied worrying. Sure, right now one by one transports were being picked off by the First Order, but this was the only situation they had control over.

Leia cupped her daughter's face, "What did you just say?" Leia wanted to hear it again.

Amara's eyes dart around a bit before settling on her mom, "Ben- Ben killed Snoke." She says and furrows her brows, "Wha- What does this mean?"

Vira steps over, "Wait? How do you know Snoke is dead?"

Poe looks at Vira and shakes his head. He didn't want to overwhelm Amara, and not right now. He knew Leia would be the best person to handle this. There was a sound of an explosion, many people minus Amara and Leia moved to the window to look out. Another transport exploded. Poe gritted his teeth and moved to the pilot. This was not how he was going to go, he was going to survive.

"Come on, give it full thrusters." Poe says, "Full speed!"

Cova Nell looks at Poe briefly, "I am, sir."

_{THE LAST JEDI}_

**THEY WON** their fight in the throne room. It was destroyed but they were victorious. Flames surrounded the dead bodies of the knights of Snoke. Kylo Ren sensed something. A familiar presence. His eyes dart to the transports.

Amara.

It seems that Rey noticed Kylo Ren looks at the transports. She stepped next to him and looked at him.

"Ben, the fleet. Order them to stop firing. There's still time to save the fleet." Rey says.

He doesn't say anything.

"Ben?" Rey asks.

"It's time to let old things die. Snoke, Skywaler. The Sith, the Jedi, the Rebels. Let it all die." He says, "Rey, I want you to join me. We can rule together and bring a new order to the galaxy."

Rey shakes her head, "Don't do this, Ben. Please don't go this way."

He grows angry, "No, no. You're still holding on! Let go!" He yells, "Do you wanna know the truth about your parents? Or have you always known? And you've just hidden it away."

Rey closes her eyes and let's tears slide down her face.

"You know the truth," He says, "Say it. Say it."

Rey opens her eyes and stares at him, "They were nobody." She says.

He nods, "They were filthy junk traders who sold you off for drinking money. They're dead in a paupers' grave in the Jakku desert. You have no place in this story. You come from nothing. You're nothing." He says.

He offers her his hand again. She stares at him and then to the hand.

"But not to me." He says.

Rey looks at him, "You're willing to let your sister and mother die."

Kylo Ren looks at her, "I gave Amara a chance to join me and she refused." He says, "Please, Rey. Join me."

Rey just shakes her head and then runs out of the throne room, leaving Kylo Ren alone in the flames of the destruction that they had created together.

_{THE LAST JEDI}_

**THE PANIC** was enough for anyone, but Amara sensed so much. It was like a sensory overload. She had her hands back on her head.

"Amara," Leia offers to her sit back down, "Explain to me, dear."

Amara opens her eyes after closing them and then looks at her hands. She doesn't know how to explain it. Before the bridge that was made, the connection between her and her brother didn't seem to caught any pain but now she sensed the bridge breaking. And it hurt.

"I feel it," She says, "The bridge- the connection- it's going away."

Leia kept her eyes on her daughter.

"When Snoke died," Amara says, "The connection started to fade."

Leia held onto her daughter's hand, "How did you know Snoke died?"

Amara looks at her mom, "I saw it." She says, "Through the connection- like I was there, in Ben's shoes."

Leia frowns.

Before more could be said, a transport close to them is hit. It shakes them a little bit and goes up in flames. Amara's eyes long for Poe, she finds him and he looks at her. Tears in her eyes, thinking this is it. In the distance however, people started to notice a faint outline of the Raddus. It was beginning to move. Amara rose when she saw people gathering around the windows to see what was going on. Amara looks out the window, as does Leia next to her. Poe was looking out the window next to Kaydel and Vira. It seems the Holdo had taken command of the cruiser and was steering it away from the exploding transports, turning it so it was facing the Supremacy head on.

Amara was confused, "What is she doing?"

Kaydel look at Poe, "She's running away."

Poe shakes his head, "No, she isn't."

And Amara glanced at Poe. She knew in his voice that he was right. Holdo wasn't abandoning them. They all watched as the Raddus charges up its engines one final time before the ship blasts off an elongated streak of blue light. The vessel tears directly through the Supremacy as it jumps to lightspeed, tearing the ship apart and decimating the rest of the fleet with an audible boom.

Instantly, those inside the transport erupted into a loud cheer. Kaydel embracing Vira, as does others. Poe turns to Amara, he goes to her and hugs her tightly. He kisses her on the top of the head, the first time he had done something like this in front of Leia, who didn't care.

Amara parts from Poe and goes to kiss him on the lips, but pauses when she sees her mom looking at her.

"Uh um-," Amara blushed.

Leia looks at her daughter, "Just kiss him, Amara. I don't care."

Amara glanced from her mother to Poe. He leans forward and kisses her on the lips. The two embrace each other and hold onto each other rather tightly. Leia shakes her head with a smile and turns to Kaydel who came to hug the General.

With nothing in their way, the journey from where they were to Crait was now more smooth thanks to Holdo. They weren't in the clear yet, there were still First Order ships behind, but they were safe for the time being. Only six transports remain. And the war wasn't done, not by a long shot. Once they step foot on Crait, it would continue and more will die. Just now, now felt like a blissful peaceful moment where they felt a brief moment of safety, before reality came back to them all.

**{published on: 2/7/20}**


	20. XX

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Vira Kalo is portrayed by Tessa Thompson**

**THE TRANSPORTS** lowered more and more on Crait. The ground was white, making those in the transport worried.

Amara frowns, "Mom, we aren't equipped for the weather."

Leia placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Dear, it's not snow."

Amara glanced at her mom, "Then what is it?"

"Salt." Leia answers.

Vira looks at Leia, "Have you been here before, General?"

Leia turns to those in the transport. She glanced at them all and then brought her attention to Vira.

"Leia, I do not want the formality right now." Leia says, "And yes, once. A long time ago."

Leia sat back down on the bench in the transport, sure she knew it would only be minutes before they land on the ground surface.

Leia glanced her head to look out the window, "It used to be a mining colony long ago." She says, "It was abandoned because of the labor dispute that ate into their profit margins. The mining company that had built the shelter had included it with blast doors to protect itself from crystal storms. It was that feature that caught my father- Bail Organa's attention back in the time of the old Rebellion." She says.

Amara's eyes drift from the window to Poe. She saw something in his eyes. He was invested in the stories of the Old Rebellion. He just ate up any old stories or old relics of the Empire and those heroes and legends. It didn't help that Poe was told stories when he was child by his mother and father.

Amara kept her eyes on him. He looked like a child. She couldn't help but smile.

"So this was a rebel base, Leia?" Poe asks.

Leia looks to the boy, "No." She says, "The Alliance didn't exist at that point. When the Alliance was finally formed, the Empire had changed their patrols. My father worried that having ships travel the area would be detected and risk many lives. Crait was considered as a new base after Yavin, but there was some complications."

Amara looks at her mom, "What sort of complications?"

Leia smiles at her daughter, "Another time perhaps." She says to Amara and the others on board.

The transports grew closer and closer to the base. Leia pulling out her comm link to mutter something in it, Amara wasn't listening to it. Amara leaned toward the window as did some others, to watch as the rather large blast doors open, revealing the inner part of the base. The ships loom inside the dark and gloomy base, before touching on the hangar. Slowly one by one, each of the remaining Resistances exited their transports.

Amara got out and felt odd. It felt like ages since she had been on a surface that wasn't floating in space. It almost felt uneasy being here. She looked around and noticed her mom standing by the entrance. Amara walked over and stood next to her mother.

Leia doesn't even look at Amara, "Do you still sense light in him?"

Amara shakes her head, "I don't know what I sense anymore." She glanced at her mother.

Leia glanced at her daughter. The two look back to the outside. Just barely in their sight were the outlines of First Order ships. They were here, closing in on them.

Leia doesn't even bat an eye, "They're coming." She says, "Close the doors."

_{THE LAST JEDI}_

**ALARMS GOING** haywire inside the base. It kept getting louder and louder as the enemy shipes grew closer and closer to the base. People moving around, fanatically, but also in order. There some at command centers, trying to send out a message for help. Which is what Kaydel Connix was doing. Vira was helping with some of the others find weapons to defend themselves.

"Incoming-!" A resistance soldier yells.

Poe watches from the center of the hangar as a a Xi-class shuttle pulls away from a squadron of TIE fighters. It was speeding toward the halfway opened blast doors at such an alarming rate.

Poe grit his teeth before shouting, "Go, go, move!" He yells, "Get that shield door down!"

Amara glanced from the command center to Poe. She looked at the shuttle, it wasn't slowing down.

"Poe-!" Amara shouts.

She had stepped out, closer to him and in the open. Poe turns his attention to her and furrows his brows.

"Amara," Poe says, "You need to get-,"

Amara steps over toward him, "I need to get out of the way? Um- that shuttle isn't slowing down. It's heading straight for us."

Poe glanced at her and then outside. The craft pulls further and further away from the TIE fighters.

"The door isn't closing fast enough," She says.

Poe grit his teeth and mentally sore. The door was taking too long to shut and with this ship coming in hot, it would be likely to come in after the doors shut.

"Shit," Poe says.

He grabs her arm and pulls her away. She almost yelped by his firm hold as he pulled her toward the direction he was heading in.

"Alright, everyone!" He shouts and let's go of Amara, "That ship is coming in hot and likely going to be in here within minutes. Find cover and have your weapons on standby."

Amara and Poe glanced at each other.

"It's about to get ugly." Poe says.

Poe expected Amara to find shelter with Connix and the others in a much safer area than out in the open, however, Amara stay firm where she stood. Poe glanced back at her.

"Amara, you need to find cover." He says.

Amara looks at him and placed her hand on his cheek, "Listen, flyboy, I'm staying right here." She says, "With you."

Poe tilts her head, "Alright." He grins.

Poe and Amara lift their heads and saw the ship much closer. A ten seconds or less and the ship will be in there. Amara this time, grabs Poe's hand and pulls him in the direction where others were taking cover. Both of them hid behind it and braced themselves. Amara felt Poe hold onto her. They heard the sounds of screeching, likely the ship. The top of the ship was sheared off by the top of the door frame of the base. The shuttle slides through the base, causing some sparks, until it comes to a complete stop. Leia was the first one out in the open and fired at the ship. Without wasting another minute, a few others, including Poe and Amara fired at the shuttle in front of them.

"No-!" A familiar female scream came from the shuttle, "Wait, don't shoot!"

Amara lowered the blaster. A few people still blasted at the ship. Just then two sets of hands appear, up as a surrender.

"It's us!" She shouts again, "No, don't shoot!"

Poe narrows his eyes and turns to those firing, "Hold your fire!"

Another shot fired.

"Don't shoot!" This time the voice was male.

Amara snapped her head, "Stop firing your weapons!" She yells.

Just then after no more shots were fired, Finn and Rose poked their heads out. This was met with shock but amazement.

"Finn?" Leia asks.

Poe looks up and grins, "Finn! Rose!" He says with glee, "You're not dead!"

Finn and Rose share smiles at them.

"Where's my droid?" Poe asks after that.

BB-8 appeared and it didn't take long for Poe to run over to his droid. Poe knelt down and began to give his 88 unit attention.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Poe says to his droid.

Amara glanced up and watched as Finn and Rose climbed out of the shuttle, some of the officers helped the two out. Finn landed on the ground first, and he offered his hand to Rose to help her.

When the two made it to the ground, Amara walked over to them and embraced them in a hug. A hug that neither of them were expecting. The hug was short and when she pulled back, Poe reached over to hug Finn.

Rose looks around with somber in her eyes, "Is this all that's left?" She asks.

Finn looks from Poe, who looked exhausted. The past few days have been rough on them all. Leaving D'Qar and this crazy attempt to save everyone had really taken a lot out of them all.

Amara looks at Finn and nods, "Yeah."

Out of the original number of Resistances from D'Qar, that being over four hundred, now there is less than a hundred left. The number was small, resources were limited, and time was not on the Resistance's side.

_{THE LAST JEDI}_

**THEY WEREN'T** done yet, not by a long short. People were moving, just like they were before, but this time they had Finn and Rose. It put seemed to rid Poe of a little bit of guilt he carried on his shoulders. Amara stared at Poe from the command center, she stood next to Kaydel.

Poe looked like he was carrying a lot of heavy baggage inside. He was keeping his morale high and inspiring for the other Resistances, those who survived. She can see it in his eyes, the exhaustion was a lot, but the loss they've had to endure was far worst. When Amara saw Poe turn after giving Vira an order, he had something in his eyes. Hope. He really believed everything was going to be okay, that they were going to make it.

"Alright," Poe began barking orders, "Our shields are up so they can't hit us from orbit. Use whatever power we've got left to broadcast a distress signal to the Outer Rim."

Poe said that last part looking at Connix, who was by the computers. The woman nods and began to do just that.

"Use my personal code," Leia says halting Connix, "If there are any allies to the Resistance, it's now or never."

Leia and Poe made eyes contact after that and nodded at one an other. Connix nods and goes back to her work.

Poe's eyes drift to Rose's direction, "Rose, what do you got?" He asks.

Rose looks at him and shakes his head, "Rotting munitions, rusted artillery, some half-gutted skim speedster." She says.

Poe sighs, "Well," He placed his hands on his hips, "Let's just pray that big-ass door holds long enough for us to get help."

Just then there was a violent shake. The violent tremor caused some debris to fall from the ceiling.

Amara's eyes snap to the door, "Something is here."

One by one, people made their way to the command room near the blast door. Finn makes his way to a viewing apparatus that monitors outside of the base. He lowers it down and takes in the sight that is outside. He lifts it up and turns to everyone in the room, based off his expression alone, Amara knew this wasn't good news.

"A battering ram cannon," Finn says.

"A what now?" Poe asks.

Finn frowns, "Miniaturized Death Star tech." He explains, "It'll crack that door open like an egg."

Rose shakes her head nervously, "There has to be a back way out of here, right?" She asks everyone in the room.

No one answered her. There were nervous muttering among the survivors of the Resistance. Though, the tense atmosphere was slightly lifted when the droids; BB-8 and C-3PO appeared. BB-8 begins to beep at Poe, everyone, but looked only to his master.

Poe looks at his droid, "What do you got, buddy?" He asks.

C-3PO steps further, "BB-8 has analyzed the mine's schematics." 3PO gestures to the blast door, "This is the only way in or out."

There was yet another boom. It shook the inside like the first one. Debris coming down from the ceiling. When the impact hit the blast door, people flinched even yelped in fear. Rose looks and sees the looks of defeat in these people's faces. Finn saw this too.

"Come on," Finn tries to rally them, "We have allies. People believe in Leia. They'll get our message, they'll come. But we have to buy time."

Around the room, people were looking to Finn. Finn held hope. He felt it when he saw people looking to him and even believing what he had to say. Rose stands near him and couldn't help but smile as she looks at him, this is the Resistance hero, this is the Finn she heard about.

"We gotta take out that cannon." Finn finishes.

Poe looks to his friend with a smirk on his face. Poe agreed. Poe approved.

"Alright," Poe says, "You heard the man, let's do this."

People began to move. The first thought was the speedsters, it was their only hope on some sort of delay tactic.

Amara glanced at the speedsters, only thirteen of them, which meant they had to convince thirteen people to risk their lives for this. Amara was certain Poe was going to be one of them, hell she expected Finn to go after what he just said. She also looked at Rose and saw the look on her face, she too was going.

Amara's eyes linger to Vira. Her dear friend. Vira was talking to Poe, it seemed to be important.

Amara's eyes narrowed as she stared at her friend. Amara looked at Vira's eyes, trying to get a read, an understanding to what Vira was doing. And then it clicked for her.

Vira was signing herself up to be a pilot.

**{published on: 2/10/20}**


	21. XXI

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Vira Kalo is portrayed by Tessa Thompson**

**AMARA APPROACHED** Vira, they were readying the speedsters and about to jump face first into some serious fire power.

"Vee," Amara says, "You're not a pilot."

Vira was about to climb into her speedster looks at her friend, "I use to pilot ships before," She says, "My old life."

Amara doesn't say anything.

"Mar, look." Vira turns away and placed her hands on her friend's shoulders, "I am doing this because we have no other choice. I can't sit in here and wait."

"I could pilot the speedster instead," Amara says.

Vira grins, "Sorry, Commander Solo, but I don't believe I've ever seen you pilot anything that didn't have a co-pilot."

Amara frowns.

"I have to do this, Mar." Vira says, "I've been lurking in the shadows of the Resistance for years. I need to do something that is meaningful."

Amara shakes her head, "Vee."

Vira pulls Amara in for a hug. It was something in that hug that was both sweet but also sad. Amara had a feeling, she had a small feeling that Vira was saying goodbye, just in case.

From afar, Poe stood watching. He had BB-8 nudging his leg, trying to get him to go over to Amara, but Poe knew the girls needed a moment. He didn't force Vira to do this, she volunteered. She knew that almost all of the pilots had volunteered, but despite that left one spot open. Poe knew Vira volunteered after Rose and Finn did, because she didn't want Amara volunteering.

When Amara and Vira parted, Vira pats Amara on the head and goes to climb up the speedster. Amara's eyes drift from her friend to Poe. Amara walked over to him and he does the same. The two meeting each other halfway. They stood staring at each other in silence in the hangar as people were quickly getting things together for the speedsters and comm links.

Poe takes Amara's hand, "You know," He says, "I can't promise anything."

Amara looks into his eyes and placed a hand on his cheek. She takes in his features, he was exhausted but no doubt was she. He looked like he aged a few years in the few days.

"I know," She says, "I'll manage the comm link inside."

He nods.

Poe lowered his head on her forehead, the two of them closed their eyes. Amara took in a deep breathe and slowly exhaled.

He opens his eyes and then looks at her with a small smug, "One kiss, for good luck?"

Amara grins and shakes her head, "Come back to me," She says, "And when this is over, you'll get that kiss."

Poe grins but instead kisses the top of her head regardless. Amara never wanted that to end, but sadly it did. She watched him part away from her. She watched him jog to his speedster.

Amara saw Finn holstering himself inside his speedster. Amara saw Rose checking the comm link. Amara saw Vira putting on her helmet. Amara's eyes dart back to Poe. He had climbed into his speedster, his was in the front. He took charge of this attack.

Amara hitched her breathe and mutters tightly, "May the Force be with you all." She says.

_{THE LAST JEDI}_

**RED AND WHITE** were the colors being bleed together on this salt planet. Poe's eyes were straight ahead taking in everyone as he and the other Resistance members were piloting their speedsters in the direction of the First Order barrage. Poe felt his speedster wobble and shake as he forces it downward, willing the small craft to work with him instead of being against him. Poe claims to be the best pilot in the Resistance, surely he could pilot this craft.

"Alright, listen up." Poe announces through his comm link, "I don't like these rust buskets and I don't like our odds but-,"

Just as he had said that, a small panel beneath his foot pops out of the speedster and falls onto the ground below him. Poe looks down and behind him briefly.

"What the hell-," Poe shakes his head before continuing, "Just keep it tight and don't get drawn in too close until they roll that cannon out front." He orders.

He as well as the others piloting their speedster pressed onward.

"Ground force, lay down some fire!" Poe requested.

Fighters inside the trench copied his order. They were releasing a stream of artillery fire against the First Order ensemble from the cannons near the base. Poe grimace. Much to his dismay, he sees that the blasts mostly ricochet off the armor and do little to no damage against their opponents. Poe was about to say something, anything, hell even swear, but instead grit his teeth. A squadron of TIE fighters pull up from above the walkers in the distance. The TIEs rush toward the speedsters, diving down and opening fire at the point-blank range.

"Fighters, break off!" Poe orders before yanking his ship into a sharp and sudden sideways turns to evade unfriendly fire.

Instantly, two speedsters were caught by the guns of the TIEs. Poe didn't have time to even process it, or even know who it was. Poe swerves again, forcing his ship into a cloud of the red dust.

"Come on!" Poe yells through his comm link, "We gotta hold them until they pull up that cannon!"

_"Rose!"_ Poe hears Finn's voice through the comm link, _"You've got three right behind you!"_

Poe watches from his own speedster in mute of the horror that Rose tries and fails to maneuver away from the three TIEs fighters on her tail.

_"I can't lose them!"_ Rose exclaims.

Just then, a speedster hits against Rose's speedster, allowing the young woman a break from the TIEs. Vira was piloting the speedster.

_"Vira-!"_ Rose exclaims.

When Rose was free from the speedsters, Vira was taking fire from the TIE fighters. One hitting the back end of the speedster.

"Vira-!" Poe shouts, "Get out of there!"

Poe watches as Vira's speedster drifts and moves smoothly. She turns gracefully, despite how rusted these speedsters are.

_"Poe,"_ Poe hears Vira's desperate call through the comm link, _"Keep her safe for me."_

"Vira-!" Poe shouts and then watches in horror.

After he shouts, Vira's speedster was fired yet again and couldn't handle another shot. The ship went up in flames.

_{THE LAST JEDI}_

**AMARA FELT** broken. She collapsed onto her knees inside the command center. Her eyes widen. She knew it. She knew it.

_Vira._

It wasn't just overhearing it through the comm link, but it was the feeling. Amara could no longer sense Vira with her. She was just gone. Amara felt tears seep down the side of her face.

She knew this was a sad reality in war, she knew it the moment her father died more so than other. Before Starkiller Base, she was on D'Qar. She never went to the battlefield, she never saw death first hand. But now, now she was living through it. She wasn't sure which hurt more, knowing that she was not coming back and not saying more or not convincing her not to go in the first place.

_{THE LAST JEDI}_

**ROSE HAD** the three TIE fighters back on her six. She winced as she struggled to out run them, she drifted and dodged hits. Poe grits his teeth. He wasn't loosing anymore people. He goes to head over towards Rose, he was determined, but as he was about to the TIEs were hit by something from the ship. Swooping in was the Millennium Falcon, soaring above. The guns of the ship continues picking off the fighters, engaging with them before looping around and dragging the TIEs away from the speedsters.

"She drew them off!" Poe exclaims, "All of them!"

Finn laughs through the comm link, _"Oh, they hate that ship!"_

_"There is it,"_ Rose says indicating the cannon, _"That's a big gun."_

Poe can see the center of it glowing. This causes Poe to swallow nervously, for a brief moment, he believed he wasn't coming back to Amara. Instead he shook his head, he didn't need to be plagued with these thoughts now, not in the middle of battle.

_"Okay, it's heavily armored."_ Finn says, _"Our only shot is right down the throat."_

The closed metal rings at the center of the cannon expands, causing more light to flood the center of the weapon. A sure sign that it was close to full capability. They were running out of time and Poe begins to doubt that they can even make it.

_"The cannon's opening!"_ Finn exclaims, _"This is our chance!"_

A new round of gunfire comes raining down from the First Order's walkers, pouring onto the small speedsters in a hellish manner. Poe sees as two ships get taken out instantly, and the doubt begins to flicker over him. There were just so many losses he could take before he knew that the ends doesn't justify the means.

Poe grits his teeth, "They're picking us all off." He mutters, "We're not gonna make it."

_"Alright,"_ Finn announces through the headset, _"I'm making my final approach. Target in sight. Guns are hot."_

Two more pilots go up in flames. Two in the start, Vira, two more, and another two more. They were being destroyed. They started out with thirteen and now six of them remain.

"No!" Poe shouts, "Pull off!"

Finn seemed confused,_ "What?"_

"The cannon is fully charged!" Poe shouts, "It's a suicide run!"

The painful memory of before came flying through Poe. The memory of the dreadnought and all the lives that were loss because of his call. All of the deaths, and that included Paige. This weighted heavy on Poe's chest, burning his heart. He wasn't going to let this happen against.

"All crafts!" Poe yells, "Pull away!"

_"No!"_ Finn shouts stubbornly, _"I'm almost there!"_

Poe shakes his head, "Retreat, Finn!" He yells, "That's an order!"

Poe steers his ship back towards the base. He sees the others following suit, but in the headset, he hears Rose attempting to coax Finn out of disobeying Poe's command.

_"Finn?"_ Rose calls out, _"It's too late! Don't do this!"_

_"No!"_ Finn shouts, _"I won't let them win!"_

_"No!" _ Rose shouts, _"Finn, listen to Poe! We have to retreat!"_

It seemed Finn was done listening to Poe, Rose, and anyone else who wanted to retreat. He needed to do this, they needed to stop them. As soon as his speedster is close enough to the trench outside the base, Poe forces it to a stop and flings himself out of the rusted hull of scarp metal. He is standing on the salted earth briefly, before he runs towards the trench. He slides himself on the ground and manages to fall into the dugout structure.

Poe looks at those inside the trench, "Move!" He yells, "Go, go!"

Poe glanced back, seeing the cannon beam hitting the blast door, before he followed the soldiers back inside the base.

_{THE LAST JEDI}_

**AMARA SENSED** them. Finn and Rose. A glint of hope appeared in her eyes after seeing Poe and the others remaining come inside. The second Poe's eyes caught Amara's, he ran over to her. He held onto her tightly. Amara felt him in her arms and wanted to cry, but she needed to get a grip. Poe pulls back and looks down at her.

"I'm sorry about Vira-," Poe says in a somber tone.

Amara's hand rested on his chest, looking at his mother's wedding ring before looking up at him. A sad smile escaped her lips.

"I know," She says.

The two move, heading into the command center. Amara and Poe step inside and find the others in there with distraught faces, Amara had missed something. But she looked around the room, trying to look at someone in the eyes. But no one was looking up, they're gazes were down.

"Wha- What is it?" Amara asks.

Kaydel looks over at Amara with a mournful look at her station, "Our distress signal's been received at multiple points, but no response." She says.

Larma D'Arcy frowns, "They've heard us, but no one is coming." She says.

Amara frowns, "What?"

She shakes her head. This isn't how it was suppose to happen. This is not how their story ended. They were suppose to win, that's how it works. Right? Good guys win and the bad guys lose. Amara shakes her head again, until she felt someone touch her arm. She looks to the person and sees it's her mother. Leia. The older woman had seen it all. She had fought in the most battles than anyone inside this base. She held the most hope, but right now seemed to have accepted it.

"We fought till the end, but the galaxy has lost all its hope." Leia says, "The spark is out."

Amara turns from her mom to Poe. He reached out and offered her his hand, she accepts it and is pulled into his embrace.

Leia looks to her daughter. As she sits in front of not only the remain Resistance, but her own child, she wonders how they ended up here. So alone without anyone to come to aid them. How the galaxy lost hope. Leia kept her eyes on her daughter. This was not the future she had wanted for her daughter, and the same went for her son. She wanted them to live in a war free world. To grow up normal and be able to be anything they wanted.

As Amara held onto Poe, a sense of sadness washes over her. She was going to die, they were all going to die. She was about to start crying, when she sensed someone. She pulled herself out of Poe's hold, he turns to her in utter confusion, before turning to where she looked. A cloaked figure had appeared in the room. He held his two hands, a real hand and a metal one, to pull down the hood. To most, it was a stranger, but not to Leia and Amara.

"Luke," Leia says looking at her brother.

Luke kept his eyes on his sister as he walked over to her. He knelt down in front of her, taking her hand in his. The twins never moves their gaze from one an other.

"I know what you're gonna say," Leia smiles, "I changed my hair."

Luke smiles, "It's nice that way," He frowns, "Leia, I'm sorry."

Leia nods, "I know. I know you are." She tells him, "I'm just glad you're here at the end."

Luke pats her hand with his metal one, "I've come to face him, Leia. And I can't save him."

Leia gives her brother a sad smile, "I held out hope for so long, but I know my son is gone." She tells him.

Luke shakes his head, "No one's ever really gone." He says and stands.

Leia opens her hand to reveal a gift Luke had left for her. A pair of golden dice, golden dice that once belonged to Han. She looked at them and inhales sharply. She didn't have anything of Han's, and this was such a treasure to hold. Luke looks at his sister and leans down to kiss the top of her head. Luke stands up now. He begins to walk out, but pauses. He turns to his niece. Amara and Luke look at each other, neither knew what to do. Amara moved over to him and gives him a sad smile.

"Uncle Luke," Amara says, "I- I have so much I want to say."

Tears were building in her eyes. She had so much to ask him, so much she wanted or rather needed to know. Not just about the Force stuff, but about Ben about her father, about everything. She wanted to hug him, but didn't know if she should.

Luke placed his hand on her head and smiles at her, "I know, kid." He says.

Without adding anything more to the conversation, Luke goes and walks on. He passes C-3PO and looks at his old droid one last time.

"Master Luke," 3PO says.

Luke winks at the droid and walks onward.

**{published on: 2/10/20}**

**(R.I.P. Vira)**


	22. XXII

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**BEFORE HE** could face his nephew, before he could even go outside of the base, he heard his name being called. Luke stopped and turned.

"Uncle Luke," Amara stood there in the middle of the hangar.

Luke looks at her with a smirk on his face, "The problem with our family, kid, is we have a hard time saying goodbye."

Amara kept her gaze on him. She was trying to use her ability to read his eyes, but failed. Her eyebrows furrow and she gives him a puzzled look.

"Amara," Luke says softly, "I was never the best uncle to you. I never knew how to connect to you, and I never really tired."

Amara only nods.

"I- I see so much of Leia in you," Luke smiles, "I knew you'd be in good hands."

Amara looks down at her feet, "And there was too much of Vader in Ben." She looks up at him.

Luke tilt his head with a sad smile, "Yeah."

Amara steps forward, "Uncle Luke- I- I need answers about my ability and about the Force-."

Luke shakes his head, "I'm sorry I can't be what you need," He says, "I came here to right a lot of wrongs. This is my final mission, kid."

Amara kept her eyes locked on him.

"Keep Leia safe for me." Luke says.

Amara nods, "Of course,"

Luke goes and turns his back to her and continues walking. There was a much larger gap between them in the hangar. The light from the hole in the blast doors shinned on them. Luke took one more step and stopped, he turned his head back and looked at Amara.

"I love you, kid." He grins, "You've grown to be such a remarkable woman."

Amara gives him a sad smile, "I love you too, Uncle Luke."

Luke kept the grin on his face as he turns away from her. He looks forward, seriously, and continued his march outside. Amara stayed where she was, her eyes linger on her uncle before they slowly move up to the First Order AT-AT, ships, and that cannon. Her eyes searching for someone.

"Amara-," It was Poe.

Amara turned to him.

"Come on," He offers her his hand, "It's not safe out here in the open."

Amara looked at Poe before back at the First Order, her eyes linger a little bit more before she takes a step back. She turns to Poe and takes his hand.

"Okay," She says.

_{THE LAST JEDI}_

**HE KNEW** it. He could sense it. His mother inside. His sister inside. All those pathetic Resistance who still breathed. But it won't be long. Soon, soon the age of the old will be gone and he'll rule over all. He is the new Supreme Leader.

"Sir," An officer says, "There appears to be a man coming out."

"Someone foolish enough to think we're taking prisoners," General Hux says and almost laughed.

Kylo Ren turns and marched over to the controls. He leaned forward and saw who it was. A relic of the past. Someone he hadn't even expected to see.

"I want every gun we have to fire on that man." Kylo Ren says.

The officers look at each other and were unsure on what to do. Even General Hux seemed a bit uncertain with the orders. It seemed a bit over kill.

"Uh- sir?" Another officer asks.

"Do it!" Kylo Ren shouts.

And after he yells, General Hux gives the order. Gives all of them the okay to fire at the man in front of the entrance.

Blasts. Explosions. And now smoke.

Smoke slowly clearing.

Kylo Ren leans forward and watches the smoke begin to clear. He waits. He wants to see Skywalkers body on the ground dead. General Hux looks over at his Supreme Leader.

"If we're ready to get moving, we can finish this." Hux says.

As the smoke finally clears, it appears Skywalker is still there but alive. Not dead. Kylo Ren's brows furrow. He contrast his hands into fist and grits his teeth. He turns away from his men.

"Bring me down to him," Kylo Ren says, "Keep the door covered and don't advance until I say."

General Hux stepped over, "Supreme Leader, don't get distracted, our goal-."

Kylo Ren held him in a Force choke hold and threw him into a wall. Hux began to cough as his back rested against the wall, he winced and looked up at Kylo Ren.

"Do not order me again." Kylo Ren says.

_{THE LAST JEDI}_

**POE KEPT** glancing at Amara. A frown deepens on his face. How can she and Leia be okay? Leia may have suffered through more loss than Amara, with the lost of her home planet by the Empire, but they both have suffered loss nevertheless.

They were still in the command center, waiting. The sound of blasts had stopped and many assumed that Luke was dead, however, both Leia and Amara seemed to be fine. Leia and Amara held hands.

Poe glanced at his General and his girlfriend, is that what Amara is to him? Poe rubbed his hand through his hair. He hasn't had that conversation with Amara and he knew now wasn't the best time. She had loss too much. Her brother to the dark side, her father to death, many friends including Vira because they followed his command, and now her uncle. Poe was just surprised that Amara even wanted to still hold his hand when he brought her back to her mother.

Bringing Poe out of his trance was a familiar voice.

"Med pack!" Finn calls out, "I need a med pack!"

Poe gets up quickly with Amara right behind him. The two ran over and met Finn halfway, Rose was laying in a make-shift stretcher that Finn seemed to have made. Amara knelt down and looked over Rose.

"She's hurt pretty bad," Amara says looking up at Poe.

Poe nods, "Come on, I'll help you out, buddy." Poe tells Finn.

Both Finn and Poe begin to drag Rose on the stretcher back to the others, meanwhile, Amara sensed something and moves to the door. She touched the door and could see outside through the hole, but hasn't dared to move her head around to see what awaits in front of them. She looks outside and sees a figure walking toward Luke.

"Amara-!" Poe yells.

She turns around.

"It's him," Amara says, "He's here to fight Luke."

Finn turns to her, "Wait- Wait? Luke Skywalker is fighting Kylo Ren alone?" He turns to Poe, "We should help him."

Poe grabs his friend's arm, "No, no. Wait." He says.

Amara glanced over her shoulder outside before turning back to the men. She looked down at Rose. She moves over to them and grabs the stretcher and begins to pull, the boys notice and instead, Poe picks up Rose to carry her back to the others. Kaydel had med packs waiting for Rose, it was limited but it was better than nothing. Rose was laid down on a crate inside the base.

"Poe," Finn says, "We cannot leave a man behind."

Poe glanced at Finn, "He- He's doing this for a reason." He then looks at Amara, "He's stalling so we can escape."

Finn looks confused, "Escape? He's one man against an army." He says, "We have to help him, we have to fight."

Poe shakes his head, "No, no. We are the spark that'll light the fire that will burn the First Order down." He says, "Skywalker's doing this so we can survive."

Amara nods.

Poe turns to everyone, "There's gotta be a way out of this mine. Hell, how did he get in here?"

C-3PO looks at Poe, "Sir, it is possible that a natural unmapped opening exists. But this facility is such a maze of endless tunnels that the odds of finding an exit are 15,428 to one."

Amara turns to Poe, "Wait- Wait?" She says, "Do you hear that?"

Poe glanced at her, "Nothing."

"My audio sensors no longer detect the-," 3PO gets cut off.

Finn looks at him, "Where'd the crystal critters go?" He asks.

Poe looks at everyone, "Follow me."

After Poe said that, everyone turned and looked directly at the General. Leia looked a bit confused and then looked behind her before turning back to those there.

"What are you looking at me for? Follow him." Leia says.

Poe had a smirk on his face. And just like that Poe led the group on a quest to find an exit to escape from the cave.

_{THE LAST JED}_

**SUN SET** has begun on Crait. Luke watches his nephew approach him in the distance. He had expected so much from his nephew. He saw so much possibility in him, but it was wasted in the dark side. Wasted on this goal to redeem Vader's legacy. The man comes to a complete stop in front of Luke.

"Old man," Kylo Ren sneers at him, "Did you come back to say you forgive me? To save my soul like my pathetic father?"

Luke shakes his head, "No,"

His nephew scowls at that answer. He throws his cape to the ground before igniting his crimson saber. Luke draws his own green blade. Kylo Ren glares at his uncle and impulsively and as rash as ever, strikes first. He lunges at Luke, however, the Mast Jedi was much quicker. Luke sidesteps the blow with ease and grace. Causing Kylo Ren to be frustrated, he attacks again. This time, Luke narrowly ducks beneath the red blade before he rises to his feet, untouched. There was a small distance between them, allowing Luke to have a chance to speak to his nephew again.

"I have failed you, Ben." Luke calls out, "I'm sorry."

Kylo Ren narrows his eyes, "I'm sure you are!" He spits out, "The Resistance is dead. The war is over. And when I kill you, I will have killed the last Jedi."

"Amazing," Luke says calmly, "Every word of what you just said was wrong."

Kylo Ren falters.

"The Rebellion is reborn today. The war is just beginning. And I will not be the last Jedi." Luke tells his nephew.

Kylo Ren grits his teeth, "I will destroy Rey, I will destroy Amara, and I will destroy you. All of it!"

Luke shakes his head, "No." Luke sheathes his saber, "Strike me down in anger and I'll always be with you just like your father."

The mere mention of Han was enough to trigger a reaction from Kylo Ren. He lets out an enraged scream before he charges forward at Luke with his blade held high. Luke watches impassively, refusing to flinch as his nephew swings his saber in a wide arc, slicing directly through his torso. Expect, he didn't. The blade passes through him as clean as air. Kylo Ren turns and looks at him in shock. He approaches Luke again, slowly this time, and plunges his blade directly into his heart. Again, the blade does nothing. it only hovers in his chest.

"No," Kylo Ren says, "No!"

Luke smiles at his nephew, "See you around, kid."

_{THE LAST JEDI}_

**AMARA KNEW**. She knew the second. She halted in the dark tunnel they walked in, she glanced back.

Luke.

Amara felt a hand hold onto her, she glanced over and saw her mom. Leia gives her daughter a sad smile before continuing to walk. Amara didn't linger anymore. She moved on and caught up to Poe, who was looking around for her worried. When Amara stepped next to him, she felt him hold her hand.

"This way," Poe says.

However, as they turned a corner they reached a dead end. And they saw one of those crystal fox squeeze itself through the rocks.

"No, no, no!" Poe groans.

Large rocks kept them inside the tunnel. These rocks were far to heavy to just pick up and it was too packed to roll them away. It would risk too much to even try and move them. Someone would get hurt or worst. Amara squeezed his hand and looked at her. She smiles at him and he returns the smile back. If this was it, at least they had each other.

Just then a rumble makes the cave shake. Rocks begin to shift. The stones blocking the exit of the cavern begin to move, slow at first. Then all of them at once. Daylight floods them all, so they all had to squint their eyes to adjust. An exit was given to them. Poe, Amara, and Finn led the group out without hesitation.

Everyone follows after them, stopping at the top of the exit. Out there, holding the stones with the Force was Rey. Her arms are extended above her and her eyes are closed as she holds her focus on the rocks staying in the air. The young Jedi opens her eyes and smiles when she seems them all. Nobody moves, not at first. But when someone finally does, it was Finn. He goes barreling forward toward Rey. Finn pumps his arms in the air with excitement as he charges forward. After Finn, Poe and Amara head out as does everyone else inside.

Finn and Rey embrace, they held onto each other tightly. Sobbing. Laughing. They were both just so happy to be together again, to be reunited again after all this time has past. The Resistance follows Chewie, who is motioning for them to board the Falcon. One by one, they all board. Rose was probably the first of them to board, somehow, Amara was one of the last with Rey standing at the top of the ramp.

Both girls looked at each other and sensed something. They looked out of the ship.

Kylo Ren.

Without hesitation, Rey shut the ramp door. Closing him from not only her mind but Amara's as well. When the door shut, Amara turns to Rey and gives her a small smile. The young Jedi seemed to be focused and almost forgotten Amara there.

"Come on," She says ,"Everyone should be waiting for us."

Rey turns to Amara and nods, "Right."

As Amara starts to walk, she noticed Rey hadn't moved. Amara turns to her fully and then approached Rey, she hugs Rey, which shocked her.

"You tried," Amara says, "You tried to save him and- and for what it's worth,"

Amara pulls Rey out of the hug, she was smiling and starting to cry.

"I appreciate it." Amara says.

When Rey and Amara move into the Falcon further, they felt the motion that the ship had taken flight. Chewie was flying, no doubt. The walk from the ramp door to the cargo storage area was quiet for Rey and Amara, both sneaking glances at each but neither saying anything.

When they did in fact reach everyone else, Rey noticed Finn was missing. A frown was apparent on her face but didn't say anything in the sorts. People were celebrating their survival, this was meant to sort of be a happy moment, despite the lives they've lost. Rey glanced over and saw Chewie had returned to them all, probably putting the ship on autopilot while they were in hyperspeed, she could only assume. Chewie embraces Leia, which seemed to cheer the older woman up.

Amara watches this and couldn't help but feel bad. Her mother has lost too much because of the First Order, it wasn't fair. Suddenly, Poe approaches Rey. Rey looks up at the pilot. She had seen him briefly on D'Qar before leaving to find Skywalker, but they were never introduced.

"Hi," Poe says with a smile.

Rey returns the smile, "Hi."

He held his hand out, "I'm Poe." He says.

Rey looks at his hand before shaking it, "Rey."

He kept the smile on his face, "I know."

When Poe's eyes darted to search for Amara, who was next to Rey a second ago, was gone. A frown was visible on his face, Rey reached out and touched his shoulder.

"She's in the cockpit." Rey tells him.

_{THE LAST JEDI}_

**THE HYPERSPACE** made her feel at peace. Amara sat in her father's seat, the pilot's seat. She hugged her arms around herself in order to protect herself. Things have finally calmed down. Finally, finally things aren't so chaotic and life threatening. Now, she and everyone else can take in everything. Take in what they've lost and who they've lost.

Holdo's sacrifice. Vira's life ending. Luke's redemption. Amara frowns, thinking about all of that. She lost her best friend today. She lost a sister. She didn't get to say a proper goodbye. She didn't get to tell Vira the things she had done for Amara that meant so much.

Amara just felt numb.

A knock startled her from her thought. She turned to see Poe standing by the entrance of the cockpit.

"Hey," He says in a somber tone, "I was wondering where you went."

Amara pulls her knees to her chest and frowns, "I just wanted to be alone." She says.

Poe nods and walks further into the cockpit. He sits down in the co-pilot's seat, his eyes looking out the window before gazing to her. Poe felt guilty for Amara's sadness. The loss of so many lives in the Resistance was due to his own ego wanting to prove he's the best. The mutiny was his idea, she just followed him like she was loyal and that might be a fault she hasn't even noticed. She will follow people she believes in, and not consider another option. Poe looks up at the ceiling in the cockpit. The lives lost on Crait, including Vira, that was on him. He knew they weren't getting help and it was basically suicide no matter what, but they all rallied around him and Finn.

Poe glanced over to Amara. She looked lost.

"Amara," Poe says, "I'm sorry."

Amara doesn't look at him.

"I'm sorry," He says again and shakes his head, "All of this- this is my fault."

Amara now looks up and turns to him. He sees her eyes widened. Tears were staining her cheeks, her eyes were red and puffy. She had been silently crying.

"Don't- Don't blame yourself," Amara says.

Poe turns himself in the seat to face her, "I caused a lot of deaths before because I wanted to prove something-," He rubbed the bridge of his nose, "The mutiny was a terrible idea and- and I should've trusted Vice Admiral Holdo."

Amara's gaze moves away from him.

"And I'm sorry I didn't convince Vira not to come," Poe says, "She shouldn't have been out there. She wasn't a pilot, she was just-."

Amara cuts him off, "Poe Dameron, there was nothing you would have said or done to stop Vira from putting her life on the line for the Resistance." She says, "She died a honorable death. She died for the Resistance."

Amara rubbed tears seeping down her face.

"I do not blame you for her death or anyone else's death." Amara says, "So don't you dare blame yourself."

Poe only nods, but Amara isn't sure if he believed her. She couldn't read his eyes since he closed his eyes and sighed.

The two sat there in silence for a while. Amara's gaze slowly moving from Poe to the window to stare at them traveling through hyperspace, whereas Poe looked up at the ceiling. The two of them unsure where they were going, where the Resistance was heading. No one had a clue. Everything seemed lost and depressing.

Amara glanced at Poe. She lowered her legs back onto the cockpit floor and reached her hand out toward him, she touched his hand, which gained his attention. Poe looks at her and then noticed she was trying to hold his hand. The man looks at her and sees a sad smile on her face. He accepts and holds her hand. The two held the same sad smile on their faces before turning back to the hyperspace.

**{published on: 2/11/20}**


	23. XXIII

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**SLEEP WAS** a gift but also a curse. Every time Amara closed her eyes, she opened them up fast and fueled with anxieties from the previous forty-eight hours. It took so much convincing from Leia and literally being carried over Chewie's shoulder to remove Amara from the cockpit. Amara didn't want to be out of the cockpit, she didn't want to be reminded of what was left of the Resistance.

Amara laid on the floor, she was covered by a thin blanket and used her jacket as a pillow. Their resources were beyond short on the eyes drift to Rose. Rose had a cot. She was wounded and still unconscious, but many of those who survived Crait had not only assured Finn but everyone else that she was going to be fine. Amara's eyes land on the unconscious Rose, taking in the small scratches on her face.

Amara sits up and her eyes gaze to Finn, he was sleeping against her cot. He was watching over her, he wasn't leaving her side, despite how many people offered to take his place while he got proper sleep. Amara put on her jacket and grabbed the blanket as she rose. She walked over to Finn and covered him up with the blanket, sure Poe's old jacket must've kept him a little warm, but Amara felt obligated to cover him up since she wasn't going to use her blanket anymore.

Amara moved in the room and halted by the doorway that led into the hall, her eyes moved over to Poe. He was unconscious and in a deep sleep. She knew Poe had gotten little to no sleep in a long time, it had started since his return from Jakku, but this looked to be the first time he seemed at peace. Perhaps, Poe was just too exhausted by this latest adventure to not even have his nightmares.

Amara kept her eyes on the sleeping pilot. He had covered himself with his jacket, he had refused blankets from anyone. He wanted them to go to someone more important. Amara saw BB-8 cuddled up against his master. A small smile appeared on her face as she sees this, a droid is a man's best friend, huh. Amara turned and walked down the halls of the Falcon, only pausing to hear voices. She turned and saw her mother and Rey sitting in the cargo room.

"Luke is gone," Rey's voice spoke out, "I felt it, but it wasn't sadness or pain. It was peace and purpose."

Amara felt rude, standing by and eavesdropping on her mother and the young Jedi in training. But Amara couldn't move. She just stood there, near the door, trying to keep herself out of sight.

"I felt it too," Leia says, "And I know Amara did as well."

"How do we build a Rebellion from this?" Rey asks Leia.

Amara can only picture them in this conversation, since she wasn't looking into the room, with Leia and Rey sitting on top of crates in the cargo room.

"We have everything we need." Leia says.

Amara's gaze moved away from the cargo room. She walked down the halls and paused at the cockpit, she stepped inside and heard a growling from Chewie.

"Don't worry, Chewie." Amara says, "I'm not here to take over, I'm just here to check in if you need anything."

Chewie growled at her. The Wookiee needed nothing, he was perfectly fine, well not perfectly fine. No one on the Falcon was at a hundred percent.

Amara nods, "Yeah, okay."

_{THE LAST JEDI}_

**IT WAS** decided that for a moment, maybe a few weeks or so, the Resistance was going to camp out on Yavin 4. Leia had called the remaining higher officers in her quarters for this meeting. Leia was met with Poe, Amara, Larma, and Chewie. All the remaining survivors were either Lieutenants, pilots, or just new recruits. They didn't have the experience these five had. Leia had pondered over inviting both Rey and Finn to the meeting, but decided against it as Rey had finally pulled Finn away from Rose to get a proper meal in, sure it was a protein bar but it was better than starving.

"I was in contact with Kes Dameron," Leia says, "He told us if we landed the Falcon thirty yards away from his farm under the trees we'd be able to go unnoticed."

Poe nods, "The farm has so much trees," He continues to nod, "Yeah the Falcon wouldn't be spotted from the sky."

Leia's eyes were on Poe.

As were Amara's.

Poe was returning home. Not the way he wanted, but he was going home. Amara had nights before on D'Qar with her and Vira, just talking about their lives before the Resistance. Poe had admitted to the two girls that he hasn't been home in maybe ten years, but he always makes an effort to call his father when he can. As far as Amara knew the last time Poe called his father was six months ago, but no doubt Leia was keeping Kes informed on how his son is doing.

"Kes will be helping us get fuel," Leia says, "Food, water, bacta, and any other medical supplies we need."

Amara nods, "How long until we arrive?"

Leia's eyes turn to her daughter, "A few hours."

Afterwards, Leia dismissed them. Chewie went back to the cockpit, Larma decided to hang back with Leia, and Amara followed Poe out of the quarters.

They walked down the halls in silence for a while before, Amara saw Poe stop in his tracks. He didn't say anything, but his eyes lower to the floor.

"He's going to be disappointed in me," Was the first thing that came out of Poe's mouth.

Amara reached over, "No- No, he won't."

Poe looks at her, his eyes reddening with tears threatening to come out. He saw in her eyes that she noticed he was about to cry. He glanced away at the wall to look at anything besides her. Amara stepped in front of him. She placed her hand on his chin and turned his face to force him to look at her. His eyes still refusing to meet her.

"Poe," Amara says in almost a whisper, "Your father is beyond proud of what you're doing here for the Resistance."

Poe shakes his head, "I got- got a lot of good people killed."

Amara reached out and held his hand, "You didn't force them to do anything. It's the sad price of being a leader, Poe. People die." She says.

Just hours before, Amara was telling Poe that none of those deaths are his fault. She knew he didn't believe her, and she knows now he was still beating himself about it. Poe had that fault, he takes responsibility for things beyond his control. It's noble, but also stupid.

Poe shakes his head.

Amara knew he wasn't just going to admit it wasn't his fault, maybe going to Yavin 4 is a blessing in disguise. Poe needs to be told it wasn't his fault and maybe the only person to get through to him is Kes. Because Amara knows she can't and she's certain he'll just lie to her mom saying he knows.

"Poe," Amara says.

He takes her hands that held onto his hand and his chin and pulled them away from him. He let go of her hands and looked at her.

"I- I need to check on our supplies." Poe says and walks off.

Amara frowns and watched him go. He was going to do everything in his power to avoid it, to avoid feeling anything about what had taken place forty-eight hours ago. Amara felt a nudge on her leg. She looked down and saw BB-8 had rolled up to her. So she knelt down and pat the droid with a sad smile.

"Hey buddy," She says.

BB-8 beeps at her. Concern. The droid was concerned with his master, and who could blame BB-8. Poe wants to wallow in his own self pity and take all the responsibility for the actions that had occurred on the Raddus and that had happened on Crait.

Amara glanced from the droid and stood up, "Okay, let's go find Rey and Finn."

_{THE LAST JEDI}_

**BEING SOCIAL** was not something new to Amara, but it was odd without Vira. Vira and Amara would talk all night. Vira had given Amara her first alcoholic drink, despite how Leia felt about it. Vira and Amara were glued at each other's hip. And now that she was gone, it felt cold.

She stepped in the room where everyone seemed to have made into a home while they traveled. Some people weren't in, it was limited to Kaydel, Rey, Finn, and a pilot. Kaydel and the pilot were talking to each other and on the other side of the room was Rey and Finn. Kaydel looked up at Amara and gives her a small smile, to which Amara returned the smile. BB-8 hurriedly rolled over to Rey and Finn, the droid was beeping with glee as he spotted his friends. Rey and Finn had heard BB-8 and turned over. Rey's eyes moved from the droid to Amara, who was just standing there.

"Amara," Rey says.

Amara knew that Larma was probably alerting those in medical about the news to Yavin 4 and Amara has no idea where Poe had placed himself. Amara fidget and then glanced at Kaydel.

"Um- we had a meeting with the General," Amara says and turns to Finn and Rey, "We'll be arriving to Yavin 4 in a few hours. We'll be getting resources and fuel from a close friend of the General."

The pilot looks at Amara, "Is Poe okay with it?" He asks Amara, "And where is he?"

Finn's eyebrows furrow at hearing those questions. Where was Poe, now that Finn thought about it. BB-8 had been closer than ever to Poe's side since getting on the Falcon, it seemed odd for him to be away from Poe now.

Amara forced a smile and looked at the pilot, "Commander Dameron is okay with the decision. Besides, we can get some good rest and shower before we figure out our next plan of defense."

Finn kept a frown on his face. Amara didn't answer the second question. Did she not hear it or did she choose not to answer it? Finn had no idea. Though, it seemed to be fine for the pilot, who made a comment about stinking. It caused a small laugh from Connix and Amara, but it was a sad laugh. Amara watched as Kaydel and the pilot returned to their conversation, Amara moved her eyes to Finn and Rey, and thought that it would be better if she left them alone. She didn't know much about either of them.

"Um- I will-," Amara goes to leave.

Rey stood up, "You could- um sit with us, if you want to." Rey says.

Amara glanced at Rey. Rey was anti-social, but not because she likes it, it's because of where she is from. Jakku isn't the most friendly places. Amara slowly moved over and sat on the floor with Rey. She sat on Rey's right and Finn was in front of her, BB-8 was in the middle beeping with glee.

A sad smile appeared on her face, "He's going to be okay, B."

Finn's eyes drift up to Amara, "What did he say?"

Amara looks at Finn, "You don't understand him?"

He shakes his head.

"He asks if Poe is going to be okay," Rey says and turns to Amara, "He isn't okay, is he?"

Amara sighs and shakes her head, "Is any of us really okay?" She then gives a sad smile, "We've loss a lot. Rose lost her sister. I lost my best friend and my uncle."

She shakes her head again.

Finn frowns, "I'm sorry, Amara." He says, "About Vira and Luke."

Amara looks at him and gives him a small smile, "Thank you." She glanced from Finn and then to the floor, "But uh- let's drop the depressing stuff."

BB-8 beeps in agreement.

Rey nods, "Alright, uh- Finn and I were just catching up on everything." She says, "But we could uh- just talk about anything."

Amara looks at the two of them, "Oh if I was interrupting something then I should-,"

Finn interrupts her, "No, it's fine. Besides, I don't think I know that much about you." He says, "We could always swap our childhood sob stories."

Amara couldn't help but laugh at his attempt of a joke, even Finn had a smirk when he said that, and Rey seemed to have a small smile on her face.

Everything happened so fast. Finn talking about his days as a trooper. The life he lived, the isolated life. It was sad and filled with no warmth, just filled with training and missions. It was saddening to learn that Finn was taken at such a young age that he never knew his parents, he doesn't remember their faces. It even hurt Amara for some reason to find out he had no name because what the First Order called him, and that was no name. It was Poe who named him.

Rey went on about her days on Jakku. How she was left by her parents at a young age, alone. How she had to learn to fend for herself. How she only looked out for herself. Amara frowned hearing about nights where sometimes she didn't have enough to trade for food, how Rey would starve a day or so. Rey had told about times where she had gotten into fights defending her spot from invaders. Amara frowns, thinking about being alone that long and not having someone to look out for her.

Amara talked about her childhood for a bit. Mentioning how she was born on Tattoonie, the home to her uncle. She had talked about the childhood adventures she went on with her brother, and by adventures, they were usually them getting into something they shouldn't and got into trouble. Amara talked about her father showing her to fly the Falcon at a young age. She spoke so lightly of Han. She talked about when she was a little girl dressing up in Leia's clothes and pretending to be a princess.

Rey and Finn loved that story, it caused them to laugh. And even Amara couldn't help but laugh. It was silly, but it was also sweet.

"I remember mom being so annoyed with the mess I caused," Amara couldn't help but still laugh, "There were clothes all over their room."

Finn laughs and so does Rey, but Rey stopped sooner than Finn. Her eyes fixed on Amara a little serious, and Amara seemed to have noticed it.

"I don't meant to be upfront, but you never seemed to mention your brother a lot." Rey says, "Ben- eh Kylo Ren?"

Amara looks at Rey.

Finn looks at Rey, "But you don't have to talk about it, Amara. If it's too touchy and all."

Finn assumed Amara would be pissed to talk about something that personal and raw. After all it was her brother to take her father's live. It was her brother who fought against Luke. It was her brother they were fighting against.

Amara shakes her head at Finn, "Its alright." She turns to Rey, "Ben was- he was always so gifted. He was piloting when he was a teenager. He and I were really close when we were young."

Amara felt Rey place rest her hand on top of Amara's. The young Jedi in training gives her a small smile, which is what Amara returns to Rey.

"He was always beside me since I was born, before he was sent off to train with Luke." Amara says, "His heart was so pure and filled with light. He- He was my hero."

_{THE LAST JEDI}_

**POE HAD** been hiding for so long, so when he finally came out to speak to Amara and even his friends, he finds them asleep. They were sleeping on the floor all cuddled up together. Poe noticed Leia in the room placing a blanket on top of the young adults, before turning to Poe. The young man she had seen grow up in the man he is now. This man she thought of as a son, he looked so broken and tired.

"Poe," Leia says, "I was wondering where you were."

Whenever she called him by his name and not his title meant she was upset. Leia had every right to be upset. Poe was avoiding a lot and brooding. Leia stepped away from her daughter, the former trooper, and the Jedi in training to the X-Wing pilot. Leia placed her hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes.

"Whatever demons are haunting you in your sleep," Leia says, "You need to know right now that it wasn't your fault."

Poe nods and says nothing.

Leia placed her other hand on his cheek. She did this to hold his head firm and not to let him nod. She held his head to look at her. Poe kept her eyes on the General.

"Commander Dameron, I need you to admit it, right now." Leia says, "None of it was your fault."

Poe swallowed a nerves and tries to nod but remembers the hold Leia has on his head. She wanted to hear an answer from the pilot.

"It wasn't my fault," Poe says.

Leia let's go of him and kept the frown on her face, "I want to believe you and I want you to believe you."

Leia goes and walks pass him, leaving him to stare at the three sleeping on the floor near his droid. Leia halts by the door, "Maybe going to Yavin 4 is what you need," Leia says, "I sure hope by the time we leave Yavin 4, you have everything figured out."

**{published on: 2/12/20}**


	24. XXIV

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**YAVIN 4** was exactly how Poe remembered. It was filled with life and not just the people but the environment. Everything just looked lively and filled with potential. It made him sort of feel a little less bad as he saw the lush trees take over the view of below from the Falcon's cockpit.

Sure, Poe was excited to see his dad, but also quite nervous. It's been years since he had actually hugged the man, and he knew he should've visited in the past, but just made excuses to not come back. Poe stepped out of the cockpit, allowing the Wookiee, who've been doing this a lot longer than Poe has been alive, to continue piloting the ship. He stepped into the halls and made his way through the ship, stopping by his droid bumping against his legs.

"Hey, buddy." Poe says and knelt down.

BB-8 beeped at him. Poe forced a smile on his face as he patted the droid on the top of his head. BB-8 was worried and Poe tried to play it off for a while now.

"I'm okay, bud." He says and stands up, "So where is Amara?"

BB-8 beeped again and began to roll off. Poe took that as a sign to follow his droid down the Falcon. As Poe walked he reached where he spots Amara, Rey, and Finn all sitting at the table laughing. They seemed to have gotten close in the sort amount of time, Poe was glad. He knew Amara would get along get with Finn. And sure, he didn't know Rey personally until she came and saved them on Crait, but he had a feeling the Jedi in training would get along get with Amara.

Poe felt his droid roll pass him and into the room. BB-8 beeped at his friends, causing them to look at the droid, although, Amara's eyes moved to Poe lurking by the doorway. Poe gives her a grin. However, before Amara could say anything, Finn noticed Poe first.

"Poe!" Finn stands up.

Finn and Poe had a strong bond. Finn and Poe may have only known each other for a short amount of time, but the two have become close.

Amara couldn't help but smile at it.

Finn goes over to Poe and hugs his pilot friend. Poe accepts Finn in a hug and held onto his former trooper buddy close. Finn let go of Poe and kept the smile on his face, but his hands were on Poe's shoulders.

"I've been wondering where you've been," Finn says, "I haven't seen you since we boarded the Falcon."

Poe grins sheepishly, "Right, um- sorry about that." He says.

Finn kept the smile on his face and says, "No worries buddy," Finn says, "At least you're here now."

Poe nods.

Finn moves back to the table, he scoots over allowing room for Poe to sit. He sits next to Finn on the right side of Finn was Amara, and next to Amara was Rey.

"We were just talking about Yavin 4," Rey spoke up, "I've never been before."

Finn nods as well, "Same here," He says.

Amara doesn't look at anyone but says, "I've been a few times before. But I don't think Poe was around during my visits."

Poe glanced at Amara.

It's true that they didn't officially meet until Amara joined the Resistance officially, but the two knew of each other in passing. Poe was more familiar with Ben Solo than Amara Solo. However, he knew his father had mentioned her a few times.

Poe shakes his head, "I might've been off planet," He says, "Or in the New Republic Navy."

Amara shrugs her shoulders, "Who knows," She says, "But I remember the trees so vividly."

Finn glanced at Amara and then to Poe, "So uh- what is the full history between you two, exactly?" He asks.

Poe and Amara glanced at each other.

Amara spoke first gesturing to Poe, "I knew of Poe for as long as I could remember and I can only assume he knew of me for quite some time." She says, "Poe's parents fought along side my parents back in the days of the Alliance and the Empire."

Finn looked shocked, "Really?"

Rey was amazed, "They fought for the Rebellion?"

Poe nods, "My father is retired now, but he was a sergeant. He fought along side Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Chewie, and the General." He had a smile on his face, "Hell, Chewie literally saved my dad's ass one time."

Rey looks at Poe, "And your mother?"

Poe frowns a little, "She was a lieutenant and a pilot." He says, "She was my reasoning for becoming a pilot, her and Luke actually."

Finn kept the smile on his face, "I can't wait to meet them." He says with excitement.

Amara's face falters.

Rey seemed to notice or better yet sensed it. Finn hadn't noticed Poe grimace at that mere comment, Amara reached her hand over to Poe, he accepts it.

"Sorry but my mom has been dead for a very long time," Poe says.

Finn frowns, "Oh- Oh! I'm so sorry!"

Poe forces his charming smile, "It's okay, Finn. You didn't know."

He let's go of Amara and stands up. Amara's eyes remain on him though, he was pretending that the mere mention of his mother wasn't going to destroy him. She knew how hard it was for him to talk about Shara Bey. He got better over the years and even spoke a little of her when comforting Amara with the death of Han Solo.

"We should be landing soon," Poe says, "So uh- yeah."

He just left without saying another thing.

Finn glanced at Amara, "I hope he isn't mad at me."

Amara shakes her head, "He isn't, Finn." She says softly, "It's just- It's just despite how long it's been since Shara Bey passed, it still gets to him at times."

Neither Finn and Rey could understand the loss of a parent, which is sad but also a blessing for them. Amara never knew the pain Poe felt for loosing his mom until she lost her father. It is a pain she'd never wish on anyone, including her worst enemy.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**HIDDEN IN** the trees, the Falcon was deep in the jungle of Yavin 4. Leia had to contact Kes to notify him of their arrival. Amara knew of Yavin 4 to only be populated by the Dameron's and a few other families, but since she had visited as a child, Yavin 4 has made such a large population increase. Although, they didn't seem to destroy the jungles, instead they protected their nature.

When Amara set foot on the soil of Yavin 4, part of her was remained of her time here as a child. Playing around in the jungles and getting lost for hours on end. Amara took in a deep breathe, the air was so clear, and she exhaled.

Finn stood next to her, "It's beautiful here."

Rey also stepped next to her, "Breathtaking."

Amara glanced at the two and nods with a big smile. Although, her eyes move to Poe. He stood next to Leia. They were speaking quietly. Amara wasn't sure if it was Resistance related or something else, she couldn't try and read them, they had their backs to her.

Amara frowns.

"Hello-!" Shouted a male voice.

Many of the Resistance crew reached for their blasters and pointed it at the mysterious stranger, Rey reached for her staff and Finn pulled out his blaster.

"Whoa- Whoa-!" The man shouts.

Amara turned around.

"Kes-!" Amara exclaimed.

After Amara confirmed acknowledgement of the man, everyone lowered their weapons. Poe and Leia stepped forward and ended up standing next to Amara, Rey, and Finn. Kes Dameron and Poe Dameron looked so much alike, Poe clearly got most of his looks from his father. Kes just looked like a much older and more experienced version of Poe.

Finn leaned to Rey, "Are we sure Poe isn't his clone?"

Rey snickered quietly but nudged Finn to be quiet.

Leia formed a smile at Kes and stepped over to hug her old friend. Kes accepts the hug and held onto his princess for a while before parting ways.

"It's good to see you, Kes." Leia says.

Kes kept his smile on his face, "You too, princess." He says.

Leia shakes her head with the smile on her face, "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not a princess anymore?"

"One more time, princess." Kes says.

Kes's gaze moved to his son. Poe looked at his father. Neither men spoke to each other, but instead embraced each other in a hug. Poe held his father tightly, his arms wrapping around his father's back. Kes had one hand resting in Poe's hair and the other on the back of his neck.

"My son," Kes says softly.

Kes let go of his son, but kept his gaze on Poe. He kept the smile on his son's face and even placed his hand on Poe's cheek.

"Welcome home," Kes says.

Leia held her smile on her face as she watched this interaction, she knew Kes would be good for him after the past few days of stress Poe has been under. Plus, being somewhere neutral like Yavin 4 would be good for them all, it can keep them out of sight and relax from the First Order. Kes turns to Leia, before he spoke he saw Amara. His eye's widen and lightly chuckled upon seeing Amara.

"Little Mari?" Kes asks.

Amara could feel Finn and Rey quietly snickering at the nickname from when she was a child, but decided against turning around and glaring at the two to stop.

"It's Amara now, Kes." She says.

Kes kept the smile on her, "Of course," He says, "Wow, you've grown so much since I last saw you. As beautiful as your mother."

Charming. It's how the Dameron men rolled really.

Kes slowly moved his eyes to the Resistance behind, his face falters and frowns before turning to his princess once again.

"Is this it?" Kes asks.

Leia nods, "I'm afraid so."

Kes sighs.

He ran his hand through his hair in a way Poe would, or better yet a way Poe had picked up from his own father. He looked from the Resistance again to their leader.

"Come with me." Kes says.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**CAMP WAS** made at the Falcon. With the help of Kes there were tents at the small camp site for them all. The only ones remaining at the camp was Rose and Larma, who was watching over her. She had managed to convince Finn he needed air away from her. Kes even offered them access to his home to them all for showering, cooking, and so on.

As Poe saw the farm, memories just flooded him in at such a fast rate. He saw the tree he used to climb up as a young boy and he'd always fall out. He remembered his mother yelling at him to get down from it. He saw the large barn that still housed his mother's A-Wing. Poe wondered how it even looked. He remembered climbing into it as a young boy one day and pretending he was a pilot

Poe saw the fields of crops that his father had to farm. Although, it doesn't seem to be a solo act for Kes Dameron, because Kes has some droids doing farm work for him. Poe glanced at his dad. Was manning the farm getting to be too much for his old man? Was Kes just getting too old? Poe frowns at his thoughts flooding his head.

"Dude," Finn says standing besides Poe, "This is where you grew up?"

Poe glanced at Finn and nods, "Yeah."

Finn had a big smile on his face, "It's amazing."

Kes had invited and even gestured them all inside the large farm house. They all filed into the Dameron home one by one and that included the droids; C-3PO, R2-DR, and BB-8. Inside, Poe was taken back. So much had happened inside these walls and not all of them were worth remembering.

"I expected you all to be hungry after all you've been through," Kes says, "So I've been preparing this all for you."

Leia looks over and sees the soup in a large pot for them all. Next to the pot of soup was some bread for them all as well as pitchers of water and glasses next to it. This was all sitting in the kitchen.

Leia looks at it all and smiles, "Thank you, Kes."

One by one, people began to get food and were thanking Kes in the process. Meanwhile, Poe watched as Kes and Leia drifted off to the side of the room to speak more seriously. Poe could only assumed it had to do with Han's whereabouts, because Kes's smile had faltered for a moment.

Amara stepped next to Poe, "Here," She offers him a bowl.

Poe accepts it and nods, "Thank you,"

Amara's and Poe's hand touched as she handed him the bowl. The two looked from the bowl to each other. Amara moves her hand away and then frowns at him.

"I know a lot is going on, Poe." She says, "But please don't shut me out."

Poe looks at her, "I won't."

She nods at him and pats his chest with a small smile before turning away. Poe slowly moved his gaze to his father, which is when he noticed his father looking at him a bit shocked. Kes Dameron seemed to be surprised to see his son being rather close with the princess's daughter.

Poe just shook his head and went to get food like everyone else. Everyone was sitting in chairs in the dinning area, there wasn't enough table space but enough chairs that Kes seemed to have brought from other rooms for his guests. Both Leia and Kes were the last to grab any food, they had finished having a talk.

Poe sat next to Amara and Finn. Amara sat next to Rey, they two girls seemed to be getting along quite well. Poe couldn't help to look at Amara as she ate and talked with Rey. The two girls quietly talked to each other and sometimes not even saying much before giggling. Poe had a strange feeling it had to do with the Force or maybe it was a girl thing.

"Amara," Kes spoke out.

Amara's eyes shift to Kes.

"I'm sorry about Han," Kes says, "He is- He was a damn good pilot and knew his way with a blaster."

Amara lowered her spoon in the bowl. Her eyes only on Kes, his gaze was at his bowl. Amara could see a mixture of pain and guilt in his eyes.

Rey glanced at Amara before looking at Kes. Han's death effected them all in a way, more for some than others.

Kes let out a sad laugh, "He and Chewie saved my ass more times than I can recount." He says and looks up, "He was an incredible man."

Poe moved his eyes to Amara. He knew that it was hard to talk about Han. Nights before leaving D'Qar, they had spent just laying in silence before bringing it up. Poe knew it was hard for her to be open about how the death of her father affected her. Especially, after watching it happen.

Amara nods, "Thank you," She says with a small smile.

Kes ran his hand through his hair, "And damn shame about Luke as well." He looked at his bowl of soup, "He was quite an amazing pilot and wise beyond his years."

Rey had a small smile on her face because of that comment.

Amara held a sad smile on her face, "He corrected his wrongs," She says, "Luke went out redeeming himself."

Leia looked at her daughter a little shocked to have heard her say that. Leia knew her daughter ran after Luke after he had left them, she just assumed it was a goodbye or something, but did they have a conversation.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**OUTSIDE WAS** where Amara found peace. She found herself in the backyard of the Dameron farm. She had excused herself after the meal Kes had provided for them all. She assumed she needed a breather after talking about her dad and Luke. Amara stepped down the back yard porch and lowered herself to sit on the steps. She looked at the droids collecting the crops from the fields and putting them in baskets. Yavin 4 was quiet. It was peaceful.

Amara heard the sliding door open. She lifts her head and turns around to find Poe. He walked over and sat down next to her. They didn't speak, neither of them knew where to even start. Poe reached out and held her hand, and Amara didn't fight him on it. She allowed it. Poe ran his other hand through his hair and sighs. The sign gained Amara's attention to look at him.

"Sorry dad kept bringing up-," Poe hesitates, "You know."

Amara nods, "It's okay, Poe. I need to learn to accept it." She says, "After all, he knew my dad and uncle. He's probably grieving in his own way."

There was a moment of silence between them. Amara moved her gaze to the field, frowning as her thoughts come back to her. The thoughts she doesn't want to focus on, the ones that keeps her up during her restless nights.

Amara shakes her head and then says, "How does it feel being back here?"

She looks at Poe. He ran a hand over his face and puffs out an exhausted breath, at least she knew she wasn't the only one not sleeping well. His eyes told her he was running on a limited about of sleep. His sleep on the Falcon after leaving Crait was probably the best rest he had, only because he was too exhausted to fight off his tiredness.

Poe looks forward, "It feels unreal." He says, "I don't know. It feels like part of me never fully left Yavin 4 when I joined the Resistances, but another part of me feels like I don't belong here anymore."

Amara frowns.

"A lot of shit happened here, Amara." Poe says, "After my mom died, my dad and I were never the same."

He paused and opened his mouth to add something, only to shake his head. Ignoring whatever he was going to add to this conversation, Poe just glanced at her.

"Just being here," Poe says, "It is sort of remaining me of a lot of mistakes I've made in my life. So I'm here remembering all the crap I did when I was younger and then being plagued by the events just days ago, and I feel like all I'm good at is making mistakes."

Amara leans her head on his shoulder. He does tense a little bit, and Amara wasn't sure why. Her head rests on his shoulder and she felt his head lower on top of her head. He wrapped his arm around her to keep her close.

"Mistakes are mistakes," Amara says, "We learn from them and move forward. We can redeem ourselves from our past and grow."

Poe glanced at her, "You're sounding like your mother."

Amara couldn't help but smile, "I guess her inspiring words have rubbed off on me." She lightly laughs.

Poe couldn't help but laugh as well. The two of them just continued to laugh for a moment before it fading to silence, where they just sat close in each other's embrace.

Meanwhile, by the door leading to the backyard, Kes stood there watching his son and Leia's daughter. He glanced over and noticed Leia walking over to him.

"So our children, huh?" Kes asks.

Leia gives him a smirk, "I wouldn't have guessed it," She says, "But they compliment each other."

Kes kept the smile on his face, "This just reminds me of Shara and I," He says, "Back when we were so young."

Leia turned to look at the two lovebirds on the porch. She was glad that she wasn't the only one who saw her and her husband in the kids, hearing that Kes sees himself and Shara in them makes her smile.

"They're good for each other," Leia says.

Kes smiles, "I'm glad." He glanced at his princess, "I always worried he wouldn't be able to find someone."

Leia had a small smile on her face, "We never stop worrying about our children, Kes, even when they grow up." 

**{published on: 2/13/2020}**


	25. XXV

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**A DAY** turned into two days. And two days turned into a week. Seven days they've been on Yavin 4, during which the Resistance had been reached out by Poe's squadron and had left to find them which was two days ago. Amara was not nervous. She knew he was going to be okay. After all he left in the Falcon with Chewie and Finn, so she knew he was in good hands.

Rose had woken up right before Finn had left, which was such a relief for not only him but everyone else. Leia had requested time with Rose to fill her in personally on what had happened and as well fully give her condolences for the loss of her sister.

It was the morning of their seventh day on Yavin 4. Amara came out of her tent, fully dressed and ready for the day. She had zipped shut her tent and turned to see Rey out before everyone else. She had come to accept that with the young Jedi in training. Rey was mediating and seemed to be fully focused on her mediation. Amara was not wearing her jacket today, Yavin 4 had such a nice weather, not so much different than D'Qar, but the mornings were much warmer than D'Qar.

"Morning, Amara." Rey greets her without opening her eyes.

Amara had a small smirk on her face, "Morning, Rey."

Amara watched as Rey opened her eyes and then uncrossed her legs. Rey rose from where she was sitting and looked over at Amara.

Amara stepped over closer to Rey, "Early morning mediation?" Amara asks.

Rey nods, "It's oddly soothing." She replies with in a small smile.

Amara couldn't help but smile, "Maybe I'll try it out." She says.

Rey noticed what she had failed to sense before, Amara had a small bag by her feet. She was going somewhere and it seemed to gain Rey's interest.

"So what's the bag for?" Rey asks gesturing to it.

Amara glanced down before looking up, "I was going to hike further on the Dameron land."

"Why?" Rey asks her while tilting her head.

"Well my uncle and Poe's mother planted this-," Amara was about to tell Rey but then goes, "Want to come with me and find out?"

Rey had a small smirk on her face, "You mean it?"

Amara nods, "Yeah." She says, "I haven't had a fun adventure with you yet."

Rey held the smirk on her face, "Might make Poe jealous." She says.

"Poe is somewhere in space," Amara says, "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**THE GIRLS** reached the Dameron farm, finding Kes and Leia outside early talking on the front porch. It was not surprising to Amara. She knew her mother was an early riser, always have been. Amara could only assume that Kes was still set in his ways when he was in the military. Kes and Leia were both sitting on the chairs that rested on the porch. Kes stands up when he sees the two girls reach them. Leia, however, remain in the chair.

"Morning you two," Kes says.

Rey gives him a small smile, "Good morning."

Amara held a smile, "Morning."

Leia noticed a bag on each girl's back. She had a small feeling where they were planning on going today.

"Where are you two off too?" Leia asks.

Amara meets her mom's eyes, "Oh uh- I was wondering if I could take Rey hiking through your land. I think there is something there she'd want to see."

Rey, still having no idea what it is, gives her a confused look. Rey wanted to know what it was, seeing as both Kes and Leia seemed to understand what it was.

Kes nods, "Alright." He says, "Good thing you are wanting to leave now. It'll take quite a hike to get there."

Amara nods, "I recall." She gives a small smile, "I am even bringing a blaster in case we run into wild animals."

Kes couldn't help but laugh, "I remember," He says, "I recall Leia being not too happy with me after that last trip."

Leia held a small smile on her face, "Oh yes, I was quite angry." She says.

Amara gestures to the trail, "Well we're gonna go." She says, "We'll probably see you all at dinner."

Leia nods, "Be safe."

Amara begins to walk, "Always-!" She calls out.

Leia watched as Rey and Amara marched off in the backyard, no doubt heading to the old trail that is rarely taken anymore.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**HOURS PASSED** into their hike. The two girls were resting and eating their lunch. They had managed to find a nice log under some shades to just sit and sort of have a picnic.

Rey took a bit of the sandwich she had, "So where are we going?" She asks, "You never said where we were going."

Amara blinked in confusion, "I didn't?"

Rey shakes her head.

Amara grins, "Oops, sorry about that. I didn't mean to leave you in the dark."

Rey shrugs her shoulders and grabbed a pouch that stored her water in. Rey took a swig of her water before capping it.

"It's okay," Rey says.

Amara also took a drink. She closed her cap of her pouch before she took another bite of her sandwich.

"We're hiking to this tree." Amara says.

Rey tilt her head, "A tree?"

Amara couldn't help but laugh, "A special tree."

Amara knew how it looked. Rey had no idea what made a tree so special than another tree, she lived in a desert, she wouldn't have known or probably never heard of this tree.

"It's a tree that Poe's mom and my Uncle Luke planted here before I was born." Amara says, "It's still alive and I just want to visit it."

Rey nods, "I see," Then Rey asks, "But why ask me to come with?"

Amara glanced back at Rey, "Because it's a special tree." She says and winks at Rey.

Rey looked a little annoyed, but not irritated. She just wanted to know what made this tree special than another tree. Sure, being planted by Luke Skywalker made it pretty cool already, but Rey didn't have any context to why it was special.

"What makes it special?" Rey asks.

Amara looks up, "I don't suppose you know much about trees?" She asks.

Rey gives her a look.

Amara held her hands up, "I was just asking so if my explanation would be useless or not." She says.

Rey sighs, "I always lived around sand. Being with the Resistance was the most I've been around so much green."

Amara nods and looks back at Rey.

"Alright," Amara says, "As far as I know, but my understanding of the history of the Jedi may be wrong so don't fact check me, is this tree has been referred to as the Great Tree."

Rey looks at Amara in shock, "Wait- you say Jedi?" She asks, "This tree is a Jedi tree?"

Amara had a small smile, "Yes and wow, way to spoil it." She says, "I wouldn't call it a Jedi tree exactly. The best way mom explained it was just being a Force-sensitive tree."

Rey was stunned, "Wow."

Amara nods, "From my understanding this Great Tree use to be in the heart of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant in the courtyard so young Jedi in training could use it for practice. The tree remain there until the Emperor took over and removed the tree from the temple ground."

Rey frowns.

"However, there were two living twigs that remain of the tree. My Uncle Luke recovered them, and he had gifted one to Shara Bey, Poe's mom. And then her and Kes planted here on their land." Amara says.

Rey was amazed, "Wow," She says, "That's amazing."

Amara had a small smile on her face, "It really is."

Rey kept her gaze on Amara. A small smile appeared on the young woman's face. Since joining the Resistance, she has been able to grow not only with this new power of her, but able to grow as a person. She has friends, she has a family, she has a home. And it makes Rey feel happy that Amara would want to include her on this.

"Amara," Rey says, "Thanks for asking if I wanted to come with."

Amara kept her eyes on Rey, "You're welcome." The smile fades from her face, "I just thought after everything you'd want to be able to feel something positive from the Force than- than my brother."

Rey frowns.

Kylo Ren has been a sensitive topic for Rey in the passing days. Only Amara knew of their connection in the Force and she hasn't told anyone, despite thinking it might be important that her mom knew. Instead, Amara trusted Rey. She hasn't done anything to deserve being not trusted, plus, Rey and Amara had spent the first night with the boys gone talking about her connection with Kylo Ren. Both girls sharing their stories and experiences with their bridge connection with the man.

"I really thought he would've turned away from the darkness," Rey says frowning deeper, "I was a fool to believe it."

Amara glanced at Rey, "Not a fool." She says, "It's a noble thought really. My mom wanted Ben back and asked my dad to bring him home, and well- that didn't go well for him."

Rey kept her eyes on Amara. Amara sighs and looks up at the sky.

"I hated what he did to my dad," Amara says, "But with that connection Snoke made, it caused me to hesitate with him. I saw more in his gaze than I had on Starkiller Base. He- He claims to no longer be Ben Solo, but a small part of me doesn't believe him."

Rey watched as Amara met her gaze. Rey had heard of Amara's abilities. Amara didn't have the training Luke had given Rey, but Rey sensed potential. She sensed a lot. Amara had explained to Rey her abilities one of the many nights the two girls spent talking.

Reading people through eyes. It was an odd explanation to her ability, but it sort of made sense. Rey was given instructions by Amara to prove her ability by either lying about something, thinking about something troubling, and what not. After Rey complied, Amara then showed her. She told Rey what she said was false and why, and then even mentioned how Rey fears isolation again. That was something Rey had never told anyone.

The other part of her ability that goes along the line to what a Jedi would have it the ability of the Force. She is able to push things back, but that is about all she can do without having to train further. Amara was able to knock Troopers back on Takodana and even on Starkiller Base.

Rey looks from Amara and then to the sky.

"He might be gone forever," Rey says, "Or not."

Amara nods in silence.

Rey then stands up and turns to stand in front of Amara. Rey held a small smile on her face as she lowered her hand as an extension for Amara.

"Come on," Rey says, "We're burning daylight."

Amara smiles, "Alright," She says and accepts Rey's hand.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**THE FORCE** was strong as Rey and Amara approached the Force sensitive tree. The tree was just like in Amara's memories. The tree was so large and breathtaking. It was filled with so much life. The leaves of the tree were a lush green and bright.

"Wow," Rey spoke first.

Amara smile, "I know," She says.

Rey watched as Amara walked over to the tree first.

Amara smiles at the tree and recalls all the memories at the tree. Playing with Ben when she was a young child, coming out here with Kes when she had to stay here without Ben, the trip she came with her mother after Ben died. Amara was inches from the trunk. She hesitated touching it, which was odd. She spent years climbing the tree and touching the tree, but now, now it felt odd. Strange even.

Rey steps over next to Amara. The two young women glanced at each other briefly, before holding onto each other's hands. This wasn't planned, it was just a feeling to do so. After they held their hands, both girls reached their free hand to touch the tree trunk.

"I never- I never felt this before," Rey says, "It's- astonishing."

Amara glanced at Rey, "It feels different now," She says, "I- I don't know why."

Rey glanced at Amara. Amara had went from looking at Rey confused to the tree again.

"How is it different?" Rey asks.

Amara pulls her hand back, "I- I don't know, Rey. I don't know, but something feels different." She says.

Rey frowns.

Amara let go of Rey's hand and took a step back.

"Maybe, it's because you're now Force sensitive?" Rey asks trying to help her out, "Whatever you felt back then might've been different when you haven't tapped into that part of you."

Amara looks from Rey to the tree again.

Was she right? Could it just be because she was now an active Force sensitive person that she felt a different connection to the tree? Or was it something else? Something she just can't put her finger on. Amara stepped forward and then stopped inches from the tree. Instead of doing what she did before, she placed her forehead on the tree and closed her eyes.

_Giggling gained Amara's attention. She turned around and Rey wasn't there. Instead there were two children running; one was fourteen and the other was six. The six year old was a younger version of Amara and the fourteen year old was a younger version of Ben._

_"Ben, I won!" Cheered the six year old Amara._

_Ben and Amara had raced up the hill to the tree. Ben stood next to Amara, he had a small smile on his face. Meanwhile, Amara continued to giggle and then run around him with a big smile._

_"I won! I won!" Amara continued._

_Ben chuckled and knelt down in front of her, "You sure did, Mari." He says._

_Mari. That nickname had come up from a few people from Amara's past, but hearing it from Ben's mouth gave it a different meaning than hearing it from Maz or Kes._

_Amara watched her younger self giggle at Ben and then turn to the tree. Amara watched the younger versions of herself and her brother walk over to the tree._

_"This is a huge tree," Amara says to Ben._

_Ben nods, "Yeah." He says, "You know Uncle Luke and Kes's wife planted it?"_

_Amara turns to Ben with wide eyes, "Really?" She asks._

_Ben nods, "Yeah."_

_Amara watched the younger Ben touch the tree. He pulled back and frowned. He looked displeased, but the younger Amara didn't notice. Instead she got briefly distracted by a butterfly before turning back to Ben._

_"Mama says that you touch the tree and it connects you to everything," Amara says looking at Ben, "Is it true?"_

_Ben glanced at her and forced a smile, "Of course."_

_Amara watched her younger self smile with glee. The younger Amara moved over next to Ben, who stood in front of the tree, and touched the tree._

_Amara squealed and pulled her hand back._

_"Amara-?" Ben asks, "What is it?"_

_Amara stepped next to the younger versions of her past. She looked into the eyes of her younger self. She saw it. The fear and worry._

_"Amara?" Ben asks again, "What is it?"_

_The younger Amara grabbed a hold of her brother and began to cry. She began to sob uncontrollably in his grasp, which left Ben slightly confused but also worried._

_Amara stepped over and looked at the tree in this vision. She stepped over to her younger self and then touched her younger self on the shoulder. That is when she saw what she saw._

Amara gasped. She stepped back and fell on her butt. Rey knelt down next to her with worry in her eyes. Rey reached over and touched Amara's arm.

"Amara, what happened?" Rey asks.

Amara glanced from the tree and then to Rey, "I- I saw something I forgot when I was a child."

"What?" Rey asks.

Amara frowns, "I knew I was Force sensitive," She says, "I knew it when I was six but no one else knew."

Rey looked at the tree and then to Amara.

"My mom was suspicious that I might be," Amara says, "And tried to convince my Uncle Luke to take me when he took Ben to train him. But he said he didn't sense the Force in me. Neither did Ben."

Rey sat down next to Amara.

"When I was child I saw a vision when I touched the tree. It showed me a dark presence and it scared me. I felt cold and darkness." Amara says, "But I also knew that what I felt wasn't normal."

Rey glanced at Amara, "Do you think that maybe, deep down after you discovered this at a young age you repressed it?"

Amara glanced at Rey.

"You may have been so scared that you thought ignoring the feeling of the Force would make it go away," Rey says, "So you somehow at age six closed yourself from the Force."

Amara frowns.

"Luke did that and he was a wise Jedi Master," Rey says, "How would a six year old know how to do that?"

Amara shakes her head, "I- I don't know." She says, "My mom never taught me anything about the Force and Luke was arms length away from me always."

Rey reached over and wrapped her arm around Amara's shoulders. The two Force sensitive women sat there in front of the Force sensitive tree in silence.

**{published on: 2/15/20}**


	26. XXVI

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**POE RETURNED** a day earlier than expected. The Falcon landed at their campsite on Yavin 4 as well as a Poe's Black Squadron. It was a huge relief for Poe to know Snap, Jess, and Karé had all survived. Just as good as it was to know they had survived, it had hit Poe how many men he lost in his Black Squardon.

He shakes it off as he walked down the ramp of the Falcon with Finn, BB-8, and Chewie. He looks at the sight before him. Karé and Snap embracing each other and even giving each other kisses on the lips. The married couple had spent so long inside their X-Wings flying away from First Order fleets, they weren't sure they were even going to make it. Poe's eyes made it to Jess. Jess looks at him and winks at him. Poe gives her a small smile. Hearing Jess's voice over the comms made his anxiety just shatter into tiny pieces.

"So what's next, buddy?" Finn asks standing next to Poe.

Poe knew Finn was a bit worried over him during this mission. These people they were saving were very close to Poe. Poe knew them for years, longer than Finn. Finn knew Poe had more friends than just him, it's like how Poe isn't Finn's only friend.

Poe looks at Finn, "Debrief with the General," He says, "And I think a nap afterwards."

Finn watched as Poe yawned. Finn noticed as Poe hadn't been sleeping much. Finn had tried to get Poe to rest on the Falcon during their mission, but the man just brushed it off like nothing had happened.

Finn kept his eyes on Poe, "You sure you don't want to see Amara before a nap?" He asks, "She'd probably be happy to see you."

Poe pondered over that thought. A small smile escaped his lips.

"Maybe I'll push the nap back an hour," Poe says.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**DEBRIEFING WENT **well, as well as Poe had expected it. Leia was happy to know they all made it back safely but was sadden that only three pilots remain from Black Squadron. Poe felt the same way and it was apparent on his face. Despite that, he and Finn ended up leaving Leia without anything else. Leia must've knew that both boys just wanted to be surrounded by friends again after their mission ripped them from their friends literally after the near destruction of the Resistance.

When Finn, Poe, and BB-8 arrived to camp, Finn spots Rose.

"Rose-!" Finn exclaims with a big smile.

Rose looked up and smiled. Rose was then met by Finn sprinting over to her and hugged her tightly. Rose held onto the former trooper tightly until he pulled back from the hug. Poe walked over slowly with BB-8 rolling behind his master.

Rose looks at Finn, "You're back earlier than expected." She says, "Welcome back."

Poe knew Rose was being polite and addressing both of them on their return, but Poe knew before he left how Rose seemed to be a bit closed off from him. He assumed it had to do with her sister's death being his fault. He doesn't blame, how could he?

Finn smiles, "Thanks." He says, "We just finished debriefing Leia."

Rose's eyes briefly land on Poe before moving to Finn. She had a genuine smile on her face whenever it was on Finn, but for Poe it seemed a little forced. No one seemed to notice it, either that, or Poe assumed no one wanted to bring it up.

"We were wondering where Rey and Amara are?" Finn asks.

Rose groans, "Those two have been joined at the hip ever since you two took off into space." She says, "I mean sure, we spend dinner together, but they've been in the forest mediating or doing Jedi stuff."

Poe seemed puzzled by that, "I'd never picture Amara mediating."

Rose's eyes drift to him briefly before turning back to Finn. This time, Finn noticed it. He noticed the look his new friend was giving his first Resistance friend. Did Rose hate Poe? And why?

"They should be coming back to camp any moment," She tells Finn, "So maybe just unpack and wait."

After that Rose walked off, leaving the two men standing there. Finn and Poe, who carried a small bag with dirty clothes, glanced at each other before they walked in the direction of their tents.

Finn glanced at Poe, "Was Rose acting weird?"

Poe glanced at Finn, "I don't know," He says, "I don't know her like you do."

Finn glanced back, he saw Rose by another tent laughing with Kaydel and Jess. Rose seemed to be normal, normal around others, but before with Poe it was like she was pretending to smile or seem okay.

"I don't know," Finn says, "Something doesn't seem right."

Poe placed his hand on Finn's shoulder, "Don't make a big deal out of nothing." He says.

That's when the two reached the tents. Both men agreed that they were going to do their laundry later, like tomorrow. After both men tossed their own bag into their respected tents, they sat outside the tents and waited for Rey and Amara. As they sat there, Poe was cleaning up BB-8 from all the dirt covering him from their past adventure. Finn leaned back and looked at the sky, wondering if Poe did something to offend Rose.

"Finn-!" A familiar voice brought Finn out of his thoughts.

Finn and Poe both looked up to see the two girls back in camp. Amara's eyes lit up seeing Poe and sprinted over to him. Poe had to stand up and brace himself for her impact, but lucky for him that Amara was practically tiny. Rey walked over to Finn and also gave her dear friend a hug.

Amara wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Poe had one hand on the back of her head and the other on her back. After what felt to be a long enough hug, Amara and Poe let go of each other. Poe cups Amara's cheeks as Amara's hands rested on his shoulders, before one hand rested on his chest. Her eyes never leaving his.

"You weren't suppose to be back until tomorrow," Amara says.

Poe gives her a small smile, "So we've been told."

Rey and Finn step over. The two give the couple an awkward smile, as the two noticed that they weren't alone.

"Why don't we give you two some space," Rey says, "Alone."

Amara flushes pink, "R- Right," She says, "Um- We'll see you in a little bit."

Rey nods and gives a smile. After that, Finn was dragged off by Rey as an attempt to give the couple some space.

Amara and Poe turn back to each other.

"So I hear you're mediating," Poe says, "That's new."

Amara gives a sad smile, "I have my reasons,"

Poe brushed some of her hair out of her face, "Is everything okay?" He asks.

Amara glanced at the campsite and then back to Poe. Clearly she didn't want to have this conversation in an earshot of someone else.

"Care to take a walk?" Amara asks.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**SHOCK WAS** an understatement for Poe. He had heard Amara explain her and Rey's trip to the Force sensitive tree. He listened to her tell him of her vision, a vision with a younger version of her and Ben. He listened to her tell him how she sensed something from the tree at a young age. And he listened to the theory that her and Rey came up with, that Amara somehow repressed being Force sensitive at the age of six until she grew older after fear from what she sensed.

It was a lot. Amara and Poe walked a path on the Dameron land in the forest, it was a path that Amara and Rey had been comfortable with traveling in the past few days.

"Mediation is the only suggestion I can think of to figure out if or how I managed to repress my knowledge of being Force sensitive as a child." Amara says.

Poe nods at Amara, "Does Leia know?"

Amara nods.

"How did she take the news?" Poe asks.

Amara sighs, "She went on for a moment how she was right from the very beginning about me." She says, "But other than that supported my choice to mediate in search of answers."

Poe stopped dead in his tracks. Amara stopped as well. She stood a few inched ahead of him, and turned around to face him.

"And have you found any answers yet?" Poe asks.

Amara shakes her head, "Mediation doesn't just come to you after your first attempt." She says, "Rey has been helping me, but it's a process. I- I haven't been successful yet."

Poe nods, "I'm sure you'll get the hang of this mediation thing." He encourages.

Amara looks at him and gives him a sad smile. She turns away from him and then ran her hands through her hair, before turning back to him.

"It's so irritating," She says, "All my life I had this ability but for whatever reason I got scared and shut it off. And- And when I need guidance from my uncle, he isn't around."

Poe steps over and reached out his hand to her. He held onto her hand, causing her to look up at him. She felt his other hand cup her face. The mere touch of Poe seemed to calm her.

"It's going to be okay," He says, "You're not doing this alone."

He lowers his head on her forehead and closes his eyes. Amara held her eyes open on him for a moment, before slowly closing them. She felt his breathing on her, but it made her feel close to him.

"You're never going to do this alone," He says, "I'm always going to be with you, Amara."

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**TONIGHT WAS** a mixture of a celebration and just a regular dinner. Everyone was gathered around the campfire; eating food, socializing, soaking up in the warmth the fire possessed. Poe found himself next to Finn, sharing the same log. Poe looked in front of him to see Amara sitting next to Rey, the two girls were silently talking among themselves. Poe couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous, but then swallowed back that feeling. He can't have Amara all the time. She was her own person, plus Amara needed someone who understood this whole Force sensitive thing. Amara needed Rey.

Poe looks down at his food. If Vira had survived Crait, surely Amara wouldn't have been too open in a new friendship. Amara was far content with just Vira and Poe in her corners, sure she counted on others in the Resistance, but she only went out of her way for Vira and then later for Poe. Poe's eyes drift to Finn. Finn was talking to Rose. And everyone now and then, Rose would glance at Poe with a sad smile that looked forced on her face.

"A Force sensitive tree-?" Finn's voice brought Poe back to reality.

Rey nods with a smile, "Uh huh." She gestures to Amara, "We went on a hike together to see it."

Rose couldn't help but pout and cross her arms on her chest, "I wished you had invited me." She says.

Amara looks at Rose with sympathy, "Sorry Rose," Amara says, "Next time, girls trips."

Poe sees how open Amara is with Rose, Rey, and Finn. Poe found it so interesting, Amara has probably grown a lot in her time in the Resistance, but Poe never saw Leia pull her to the side and tried teaching her the ropes of leading in the future. Amara managed to build up to the rank of captain. She had been a captain for a few years and seemed prideful of that rank. She wasn't promoted until the Raddus by Holdo, and Poe was certain the ranking still stood as Commander Solo. Poe had been given his status as commander again, but it came with a lecture by Leia. A lecture to not be a hero but be a leader. Poe mentally shook his head, he wasn't a leader or a hero. He was a stubborn pilot.

Rey is a hero.

Amara could be a leader.

Finn leans close to Rose, he does so in order to speak closer to Amara and Rey.

"So this Force sensitive tree," Finn says, "They're from Yavin 4?"

Amara shakes her head, "No, actually. The tree was a gift to Poe's parents from Luke Skywalker."

Finn's head snapped over to Poe so quickly. He was stunned and amazed.

"Wow, that's incredible." Finn says.

Poe lightly chuckles, "It's not that big of a deal," He shrugs.

Rey shakes her head, "It really is, Poe. I never felt so calm before," She says with a small smile on her face, "It was incredible."

Finn kept his eyes on Poe, "Oh we have to see this tree, Poe!"

Poe glanced at Amara. She gave him an apology in her eyes, she knew Poe was exhausted and he wasn't going to go light on himself. There was too much work to do, as he would say.

"Yea- Yeah," Poe says rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Sure, buddy."

After that, Poe stood up.

Amara knew he was tired. She was told by Finn that Poe had barley slept on the Falcon. The stress of finding a new base was getting to him and the guilt of Crait was also eating at him. She had told him before it wasn't his fault, she knows her mother did the same, and yet Poe was just too damn stubborn to believe their words.

"I'm gonna call it a night," Poe says, "Night."

The others wave and then watch the pilot walk off, with BB-8 rolling behind. Amara watched Poe walk off, a frown on her face didn't go unnoticed by Rey. However, now that Poe had left, Finn seemed to turn his attention to Rose. He had been wondering if there was an issue with her and Poe since arriving back to Yavin 4, but he hadn't asked her.

"Rose," Finn spoke, "Do you hate Poe?"

Rose lifts her head to look at him, "What? No."

Finn frowns, "Then why have you been pretending to smile when he is around?" He asks her.

Both Rey and Amara had noticed it, but kept quiet. They weren't even sure how to address it as neither of them were really close to Rose.

Rose shakes her head, "Finn, I don't hate Poe." She says and sighs, "It's just complicated, okay."

Rey look at Rose, "So something about him is bothering you?" She asks.

Rose looks to Rey and then her eyes flicker to Amara. Rose knows of Poe's relationship with her, the two were the talk of the remaining Resistance. The best pilot of the Resistance in a romantic relationship with the General's daughter. Rose didn't know how to answer without pissing off Amara.

"Rose," Amara says, "Just tell us what's wrong, please."

Rose sighs and says, "Look, after I woke up here on Yavin 4, Leia came to talk to me. She explained what happened after I went unconscious on Crait and told me how we all escaped." She says, "But she also talked about Paige's death. Apologizing about her death and- and all I kept doing was thinking about how Poe was in charge during that attack."

No one said anything. It shouldn't come to a surprise that Rose would blame Poe about Paige's death. Amara knew Poe was blaming himself for anything at this point, if she had fallen in a hole, Poe wouldn't probably take the blame.

"Rose," Finn says, "Poe wasn't the one who killed her. The First Order did."

Rose looks at Finn, "But it was under his command to take down that damn ship-."

There was a little bitter in Rose's voice now. She groans and ran a hand over her face in frustration. Amara can tell by looking at Rose's eyes that Rose doesn't hate Poe, but is in fact conflicted at the moment on how to process it.

"Rose," Amara's voice spoke up, "It's understandable to be mad at him. Poe made a mistake and we lost a lot of good people. You sister included."

Rey's and Finn's eyes locked on Amara, while both Amara and Rose were staring at each other. Neither breaking eye contact.

"I was pissed off at him when he came back into the hangar," Amara says, "He didn't see anything wrong at first until- until everything hit him all at once."

Amara's expression fell.

"He blames himself for your sister's death, for all those Resistance pilots who died against the First Order, for the Raddus, for Holdo, for all of those who died in those transports, for those who died on Crait, and my best friend." Amara says, "But- But it isn't his fault, at least not all of it."

Amara sighs and felt her eyes tearing up as she tried to explain it to Rose.

"I could blame Poe for Vira's death on Crait," Amara says, "But I didn't. I knew she was going to go out there and fight for the Resistance, despite what I wanted for her. Vira is gone and I have to live with that, and so does Poe. He has to live with all of those Resistance pilots and officers who didn't come back."

Rose felt a single tear slide down her face.

"Blaming each other is what the First Order wants us to do," Amara says, "Because if we fight among ourselves, then they win."

Rose just nods, but says nothing.

A little away, Leia stood watching her daughter. She had heard the words she had said to Rose. Leia watched as Rey pulled her in for a hug, which caused Leia to smile lightly. She was happy Amara had a friend in Rey. Leia knew Poe was struggling with his own guilt and needed to get it sorted. She glanced from the small group to the stars in the night sky. Luke would know what to say or what to do, he was always wise beyond his years. Instead, Leia lowered her gaze back to her daughter. Guess it was time for Poe to get a nice fatherly talk with Kes about this self-pity and self-blame.

**{published on: 2/15/20}**


	27. XXVII

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**HE DIDN'T** go exactly where he told the others he was going to. No. Poe was standing in front of the Force sensitive tree alone that evening. He had shoved his hands into his pants pockets and stared at the tree. The tree he had spent his entire childhood playing. Looking upon the tree just flooded the man with memories of his youth. He remembers when he was six and sitting on his mother's lap in her A-Wing. His first time in the air with her. He remembered the feeling. The joy not only he was experiencing but also from his mom.

Poe clench his jaw.

But only two years later, his mom died. She had left one day promising to be back, but she never did. It crushed him. The letter from Leia giving him and his father her condolences meant nothing to the young boy. All he wanted was his mother, but she wasn't coming back. As he grows older, the image of her fades little by little. Her voice is completely gone from his memory. He doesn't remember her laugh. He doesn't remember what she smelt like.

Poe pulls one hand out of his pocket and to the chain around his neck. Poe wrapped his fingers around the ring. His mother's ring. His frown deepens.

"Damn son," Spoke Kes, "Didn't expect you to hike all the way here. I was hoping you'd stop at some point on the trail."

Poe turns to address his father, "What are you doing here?"

Kes raised his eyebrows, "What are you doing here, son?"

Poe says nothing but turns back to the tree. Poe let's go of his mother's ring and put his hand back in the pocket.

Kes sighs and walks over to his son. Kes was approached by Leia to check on him. Kes was told about the events on the Raddus and on Crait. He knew his boy to be a bit full of himself, something he got from Shara. And when Kes meant by full of himself, he knows how confident Poe is in his piloting ability.

"Son, what are you doing here?" Kes asks again.

Poe looks down, "I'm certain the General told you about what happened." He says in a quiet voice.

Kes nods, "Yes she did." Kes answers, "She gave me a run down on what happened on the Raddus and on Crait."

Poe lowers his gaze to his shoes. Poe looks at his shoes as if they were more interesting than anything around him. Kes shakes his head as he looks at his son and sighs. Kes stepped a little bit closer to his son and rested his hand on Poe's shoulder.

"War is war, son." Kes says, "No man or woman is ever ready for it, even if they've been piloting in it or laying down fire in trenches for years."

Poe kept his head down, "I made a lot of mistakes, dad."

Kes nods, "That you did, Poe, that you did."

Poe stiffened. His dad didn't disagree with him.

"But we all do." Kes says, "I know I had when I was a little younger than you back in the days of the Alliance."

Poe slowly looks over at his father.

Kes had a sad smile, "I ordered men to their deaths more times that I can count," He chuckled bitterly, "I always considered myself to blame and hated myself for being alive when others didn't make it."

Poe frowns and looks back down.

"But, your mother wouldn't allow for me to wallow in my self-loathing." Kes says, "She smacked me upside the head and told me it wasn't my fault."

Poe says nothing.

Kes kept glance on his son, "I'm certain your girl must've told you that as well." He says.

Poe nods, "She did," Poe says, "But- But I got Rose's sister killed and- and I got Amara's best friend dead."

Kes shakes his head, "You didn't pull the trigger ending their lives, son. You ordered them and they followed you because they believe in you." He says, "You are a leader at heart, despite what you may think."

Poe shakes his head, "No I'm not."

Kes's eyes narrows, "Oh you're not?" He asks, "Then what of that Finn fellow? He saved your life and I feel grateful for that, but that boy will follow you without hesitation."

Poe shakes his head in silence.

It's true, Poe and Finn have this bond that despite how little they've known each other, it feels as if they've been friends for years. Finn saved Poe and Poe gave Finn a name.

"I know Amara would be willing to go the distance with you," Kes says, "Leia told me about the mutiny you coordinated and she stood by you."

Poe felt shame thinking about that. The mutiny was probably the worst idea he had ever thought of during his time in the Resistance. Poe feels his father's grip on his shoulder tighten for a moment, Poe moves his gaze onto his father. The two men stare at each other.

"This guilty trip you're sending yourself on isn't going to change what has happened." Kes says, "War comes and good people die. We have to move forward and learn to adapt to our faults."

Poe kept his eyes on his dad.

Kes grins slightly, "I know you and I were never close, not like you and your mother. But, take it from me son, beating yourself about these deaths isn't going to help the Resistance or help Leia, and certainly will not help Amara." He says.

After that, Kes moved is hand from his son's shoulder and then turned to head back down the trail. However, Kes halted before doing back into the thick jungle.

"As a man who lived through war and seen same sights as you son," Kes says, "My biggest regret wasn't the men and women I lost under my command. My biggest regret was not doing right by you when you needed me the most."

Poe turns to his father. Kes had guilt in his eyes and then he turns away from Poe. The older Dameron walks off, leaving the younger Dameron alone with the tree.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**MORNINGS ON** Yavin 4 consisted up the remaining Resistance waking up, eating breakfast, and then following their schedule. For the pilots it was cleaning and maintaining their ships. Those who worked in the command room on D'Qar were sending out signals to any allies that they might have in search for a new base and possibly more recruits. And so on and so on. Amara had arrived at her usual breakfast spot and found Rey, Finn, and Rose there. Amara even noticed BB-8 was there.

"No Poe?" Amara asks.

Finn shakes his head, "He went to speak to the General."

Amara frowns, "Did he say why?" She asks.

Finn took a swig of his water and then says, "He mentioned how he wants to take his squadron out and find a planet for our new base."

Amara sat down. She was a little shocked at that notion. Surely, Poe knew that they were in no rush to find a new base. They had only been on Yavin 4 for at least a week, they needed to regroup and rest before jumping back out there.

"Oh," Amara says.

Rey gives her a small smile, "I'm sure he knows what he's doing." She says, "He's probably worried of the potential threat us being here may have on his father's safety."

Amara nodded.

Rey's statement made logical sense. Amara just silently wished that he came to her first about this before going to her mother about it. Amara considered eating breakfast now, but felt a little uneasy about having a meal while wondering if she was just going to lose Poe again. Her discomfort was apparent on her face.

Finn frowns, "I feel as if I shouldn't have spoken." He says.

Amara looks to Finn and shakes her head, "N- No. It's fine." She says, "I just wonder where this idea came from and why he didn't come to me first."

Just then, Amara stood up. She shook her head and then looked from her friends to the house in the distance, which was probably where Poe was.

"I'm gonna-," Amara starts.

Rey smiles at her, "Go. We can mediate later."

Amara nods and charges off, running in the direction of the Dameron residence. That left Rose, Finn, and Rey with BB-8 eating their breakfast. Rose watched Amara run off.

"She really cares about him," Rose says.

Rey nods, "She loves him." Rey says.

Finn looks up at Rey, "H- How do you know? Did she tell you?"

Rey looks at Finn and shakes her head at her friend. The smile on Rey's face remain and she closed her eyes briefly before opening them.

"She didn't need to tell me," Rey says, "It's pretty obvious."

Rose glanced from Rey and Finn and then back to Amara get further and further away. Rose knew she has been a bit uncomfortable with Poe in recent days, she didn't know him personally until the events on the Raddus. She knew of him as the big shot pilot. Leia's favorite. But after Paige's death, Rose can't help but feel some lingering negative feeling whenever she sees Poe, because while her sister died, Poe got to live. But after thinking about it over night, mostly after the conversation she had with Amara before bed, Rose wondered if what Poe got was worst? He is alive, yes, but he is blaming himself for practically everything.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**SHE RAN** to him. She reached the Dameron house and found Kes outside on the front porch. The second her eyes landed on the older Dameron, he seemed to have seen her. The two looked at each other.

A grin appeared on Kes's' face, "He's in the backyard talking to your mom."

Amara nods, "Alright."

"Wait," Kes says and steps down from the porch, "Why don't we give them a moment."

Amara glanced at the house and then to Kes. She nodded but she really wanted to tell Poe not to go and stay with her always. Amara walked over to the porch and sat down on the steps, Kes followed her and did the same thing. The two sat on the steps of the porch and stared forward.

"Leia told me that you had a vision of my son being tortured by Kylo Ren," Kes spoke first, "She said if you didn't have that vision it probably would've been longer before they would've sent recuse for him."

Amara looks at Kes.

Kes smiles at him, "So thank you." He says.

Amara shakes her head, "I didn't save him." She says.

"You did," Kes says, "In a different way."

Amara looks from Kes then to the ground.

"I just don't ever want to feel that feeling again," Amara says in a somber tone, "I don't ever want to see him being like that again. I don't want to feel his pain again."

Kes's gaze moved from her to his hand. He looked at his hand and looked at the wedding band that remain on his hand despite how long his wife had been gone.

"He's going to feel pain no matter how much you object to it, Amara." Kes says, "The same for you. We live a life filled with happiness, sorrow, heartbreak, tragedy. But we surround ourselves with people who remind us of the good, despite the bad."

Amara nods.

Kes placed a hand on Amara's shoulder, "You two will be okay," He says.

Amara glanced at him, "And why do you say that?" She asks him with a small smirk.

Kes kept a smile on his face, "It's just a feeling." He says.

Within a few seconds after that, Amara and Kes hear the voice of Leia. They look in that direction and there they were. Leia and Poe. Poe had one hand on his hip and the other in his hair as he spoke softly to Leia. Leia stood straight and looked at the commander. They had walked almost to the front of the house, but Leia could see Kes and Amara on the porch, which cause her gaze to go to them.

Poe seemed to have noticed it, because he stopped dead in his tracks. Amara's eyes were glued to Poe's. She stood up without a second thought. For a brief moment, Poe felt like it was only him and Amara, but then he was brought back to reality. Seeing his father behind Amara and knowing the General stood next to him.

Leia had a soft smile on her face, "Commander, you're dismissed." She says, "I'll give you time to say your goodbyes before you and your squad clears out."

Poe nods at Leia, "Thank you, General."

Leia walks over toward her daughter and Kes. When Leia reached Amara, Amara felt her mom cupped Amara's cheek. Leia had a smile still on her face. Then Leia moves pass Amara to head back to the camp, and Kes was going with her.

Amara watched her mom and Poe's dad walk off, but then turned her gaze back to Poe. Poe hadn't looked away from her in that entire moment. Amara steps over to Poe. Once she reached him, she grabbed onto his hand to hold. He didn't stop her.

Poe gives her a smirk, "Care for a walk?" He asks.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**WALKING TOGETHER** on the trail is beginning to become their thing. Amara and Poe were walking on the trail, holding hands. Poe was filling Amara in on the mission. He'll be gone for a week. He and his squad were going to search for a new planet to house the Resistance and even try and recruit others to their cause.

Amara nods.

She understands that a new base is a must as is finding others to help rally in support to defeat the First Order, but Amara can't help but hate the idea of him going away again.

"I know I just got back and I'm leaving again," Poe ran his other hand through his hair, "But we need to get going forward."

Amara looks at him, "Yeah,"

Poe glanced at her, "I don't want to leave you," He says, "I really wished I could be selfish and stay here with you, but- but I can't."

Amara looks from him to the sky.

"You're a pilot," Amara says, "You're place is your X-Wing. Your loyalty is to the Resistance and the General."

Amara looks to Poe.

Poe knew Amara wasn't saying that out of spite or in a way to start an argument. Poe has been a pilot since he was a child. He has piloting in his blood. He is who he is because of piloting.

"And you," Poe says, "My loyalty isn't just with the Resistance and Leia. My loyalty is to you, Amara."

Amara and Poe stopped walking. Poe lets go of her hand and she glanced from his hand that let go of her hand to him.

"Amara," Poe says, "I- I don't know what we are, exactly, but I am certain about wanting to be with you."

Amara smiles, "I do too."

Poe gives a big smile upon hearing that. Was it relief in his eyes? Amara wasn't sure, did he think she'd reject him? After her confession to him on D'Qar?

Poe steps closer and rested his hand against her cheek, "I love you, Amara." He says.

Amara seemed stunned to hear that. She had only told people she was related to and well technically Vira that she loved them. She never said it to a boyfriend. Amara blinks back the confusion and forms a soft smile on her face. She reached up and cupped his face.

"I love you too, Poe." Amara says.

The two then lean in for a peck on the lips before pulling back. They rested their foreheads on each other. Amara moved her hand from his face to rest on his chest, she felt the ring of his mother before moving her hand away from it.

"You better come back to me, Poe Dameron." Amara says with her eyes closed.

Poe gives a small smile, "I will," Poe says with his eyes closed.

The two pull back and have opened their eyes. He stares at her with his smile on his face and then reached for his mother's ring. He looks from it to Amara.

"To prove I'll be back," He takes off the chain that held his mother's ring, "I want you to hold onto this for me."

Poe reached for Amara's hand. He unfolded her hand and placed then chain and ring in her palm and then closed it. Amara looked at him in disbelief.

"Poe," She says, "I- I can't take this. This was your mother's."

Poe nods, "You're holding onto it for me. You're keeping it safe." He says with a smile.

Amara unfolded her hand and stared at the ring connected to the chain. Her gaze went from the ring to Poe.

"Poe," Amara says.

Poe gives her a smirk, "I know you'll keep it safe for me." He says, "And when I come back, you'll just return it to me."

Amara shakes her head, "I can't take away your mother from you." She says.

Poe shakes his head and grabbed a hold of her hand that held the ring and chain. He then takes the chain from Amara's hand and put it around her neck, he still had his usual charming smile on his face.

"You're not taking my mother away from me," He says, "She's always looking after me. I just want to make sure while I'm away, it's guarded."

Amara's hand touched the ring as she looked at it around her neck and then to Poe. She felt something powerful in knowing that Poe trusted her that much to be holding onto his mother's wedding ring.

"Poe," Amara say.

Poe kisses her on the lips and pulls back, "I love you, Amara Solo." He says, "I love you so much."

Amara gives a smile on her face, "Poe Dameron, you're such a fool," She says, "But I love you too."

**{published on: 2/16/20}**


	28. XXVIII

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**SHE WASN'T** just going to let him leave without a proper goodbye. Sure, their conversation in the woods was one thing. Him giving her his mother's ring to hold onto was another thing. But Amara needed to see Poe off. Snap, Jess, and Karé were at their respected X-Wings. They were all in their flightsuits and getting their last minute things prepped. The three pilots were even saying their final goodbyes to their friends that remain from the Battle of Crait.

Poe stood at the bottom of the ladder of his X-Wing. Next to him was Finn. Poe and Finn were talking quietly, and Finn placed a hand on Poe's shoulder. Amara walked over slowly. She watches as BB-8 is hauled into the X-Wing. Amara watched as Finn and Poe turn to her.

Finn has a smile on his face, "I'll give you two some time," He says, "Be careful out there, buddy."

Poe and Finn embrace in a hug.

"I will, pal." Poe says.

The two let go. Poe watches as Finn walks off. Finn placed a hand on Amara's shoulder and slightly nudged her forward.

Poe looks at her, "Hey,"

Amara gives him a sad smile, "Hi."

She steps over to him and is quickly embraced into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his hands on her waist.

"I'll be back in no time," Poe tells her.

Amara nods and pulls back, "I- I want you to hold onto something for me," She says, "For luck."

Poe gives her a puzzled expression, "What?"

Amara reached into her pocket and pulled out a crystal necklace that is attaches to a sting like material. The crystal was green.

"Amara," Poe looks at her in confusion, "I've- I've never seen you with this before."

Amara nods, "I've kept it hidden as a child and even now," She says, "This was a gift from my mother the day I was born."

Poe's eyes drift from the crystal to Amara.

"She gave one to Ben too," Amara says, "She had hoped that we'd use this to make our own lightsaber if we possessed the ability of the Force."

Poe's eyes widen, "This is- This is a Kyber crystal?"

Amara nods.

Poe gestures for her to keep it, "Amara, I cannot take this." He says, "It's too valuable."

Amara shakes her head, "Yes you will take this." She pulls out from under her shirt to reveal his mother's ring, "If I can protect this, you will protect that."

Amara puts the ring on the chain back under her shirt. Amara puts the crystal around his neck. Poe stared at the Kyber crystal for a moment, before hiding it under his flightsuit. Amara's hand rested on his chest and looks at him.

"When you come back to me," Amara says and smiles, "'We'll return each other's property."

Poe gives her a small smile.

"Commander!" Jess yells, "We ought to be heading out!"

Poe and Amara glanced over.

All three pilots were ready. Jess was the only one who put on her helmet, Karé and Snap were giving each other a final kiss before parting into their X-Wing. Poe nods at the pilot and then turns to Amara. He cups the side of her face and kisses her deeply. Amara didn't want him to pull away, but sadly, he does. Poe reached down for his helmet and then stood up, he rested his hand on her cheek. Amara held onto that hand and stares at him.

Poe gives her a smile, "I love you," Poe says.

Amara nods with small smile on her face, "I know." She says.

Poe pulls away now. He turns and puts on his helmet as he walks to his ladder. He climbs up the ladder and into his cockpit.

Amara steps a little away from the X-Wings and watches him from where she stood. She saw him look at her as he turns on the controls for the ship. The two held their gazes on each other until, until the four X-Wings took off. Amara felt the gust of wind from the X-Wing blow their her hair. She remain there, standing, even for a little bit the ships were gone from her sight.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**REY HAD** taken her training seriously. Leia had pulled Rey aside to teach her what little she got from Luke in their younger years for training. Hearing that her mother had some sort of Jedi training was shocking to Amara. She never knew her mother had training with her brother, but to be honest, there was probably a lot that she didn't know.

During the afternoon, Rey was far deep into the forest with Leia, that left the rest of the Resistance working. Amara was taking holocalls from people from the New Republic leaders. Her job, with Larma D'Acy, was to try and negotiate for supplies and men.

_"Commander Solo,"_ The Senator spoke through the holocall, _"Our resources are thin as it is. With the First Order gaining more number by the minute, we barely have enough for our own people."_

Amara grit her teeth, "With all due respect Senator, while you're people have been living a cozy and peaceful life, my people have been dying to protect your life style." She narrows her eyes, "This war has come with a lot of loss and sacrifice and with the New Republic showing a decent amount of mercy for those putting our lives in jeopardy would be grateful."

There is a sigh. The sigh came from the Senator. Through the holocall, the Senator rubbed the bridge of his nose and looks back up at her.

_"My people can merely spare some supplies,"_ He spoke, _"But no one here is remotely ready for war. They are either too old or far too young."_

Amara looks into the holocall, "I've been here since I was fifteen," She adds, "I would appreciate you putting the word out there to your people, Senator."

Another sigh.

_"Very well, Commander Solo." _ The Senator says, _"I'll contact you back in forty-eight hours with updates."_

Amara nods.

And the call ended. Amara felt a little odd, she glanced over to D'Acy. She wasn't even sure if she was handling these calls alright or if she was ruining them.

"Are you sure I'm doing an okay job?" Amara asks D'Acy.

D'Acy nods, "You remind them of your mother," She says, "And if you don't get the answer you want, they think they'll have to deal with Leia."

Amara nods.

Leia can be threatening. She can be intimidating.

"We've called all we need to call," D'Acy says, "How about you get some lunch and meet back here in a few hours."

Amara nods, "Yes, ma'am." She says.

Amara walked out of the command center tent. She walked down the campsite of the Resistance. She passed people sitting around eating, cleaning their weapons, working on droids, and so on. Amara looked up at the sky. It had been nine hours since Poe left. Nine hours since he had kissed her goodbye. Nine hours and she wondered how he's been doing.

She knew he was capable of taking care of himself, he had BB-8, he has his squad. He should be fine. But that didn't rid her anxieties over him being out there, alone. Amara had decided that she was going to go to her tent for a few moments, she wasn't exactly hungry and she needed some time alone. So the commander walked to her tent. When she reached her small tent and zipped it partially shut behind her, she collapsed on her sleeping bag. She stared at the cover of her tent and closed her eyes.

She was a little surprised when her mom asked her to speak to New Republic Senators in hopes to get some supplies, either weapons and or food, and finding out recruits. She wasn't one for politics. Amara never got into that, she was just a follow the orders kind of girl. She thought to herself, before Poe left for Jakku, Amara really didn't have a certain trait that made her stand out to another person in the Resistance at that time. She didn't have advanced combat training, she wasn't a pilot, she wasn't a tech genius, and she was no politician.

What did she have to offer at that moment? Probably nothing.

Although, now look at her. She is Commander Solo. She is working close with D'Acy on setting up calls with the New Republic demanding some sort of help since no one bothered to aid them on the Battle of Crait. She is this Force sensitive young woman, who apparently repressed any knowledge of it at age six because she was scared. Scared of what, Amara still didn't know. She had considered giving up on mediation. It doesn't seem to do her any good. She can't focus on it, and Rey claims it because Amara is distracted by something. Amara could name a few things she might be distracted over.

Her brother. The Resistance's survival. Poe's well-being. Her Force ability.

Amara ran a hand through her hair as she laid on her sleeping bag. She exhaled a deep breath and closed her eyes in frustration. She had decided at that moment, mediation is officially done and maybe even more so with Jedi training. If she was scared of something when she was six, maybe she had a valid reason in repressing it.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**REPAIRS TO** the Falcon was a must, and Amara volunteered her services to Finn and Chewie later that day. She had spent the rest of her afternoon with D'Acy, who was helping Amara with command. If Amara didn't know better, she could've sworn her mother was up to something.

Finn was working on the ship's engine room. Apparently after their last trip into space, both Poe and Finn agreed the Falcon needed some maintenance. As Finn was working in the engine room, Chewie was in the cockpit overseeing other issues with the Falcon. Which left Amara _"helping"_ Finn, and by helping, she just sat next to him and handed him tools. Amara felt herself zoning out and reaching for the ring around her neck. This was the thing that made her feel close to Poe, despite him being beyond her reach.

"Wrench," Finn spoke.

Amara snapped her head in his direction and offered the wrench. Finn thanked her and went back into his groove.

"Hey, Finn," Amara says.

"Yeah?" Finn asks with his head still working on the engine of the ship, "What is it?"

Amara looks at the ceiling of the ship, "I'm at a cross-road and I need advice," She glanced at him, "And you don't seem to hold any bias towards me which makes you the perfect person to ask."

Finn pulled his head back and looked at her. There were some grease and oil on the boy's face, he reached over to the towel next to the tool box and rubbed his face with it.

"What is it?" Finn asks holding the wrench in one hand.

Amara looks at him, "I know you know about me being Force sensitive and about the incident at the Force sensitive tree,"

Finn nods.

"I just- I'm trying to figure out why I decided to repress my knowledge of being Force sensitive as a child," Amara sighs, "But Rey says I can't focus, which is why mediation is failing me."

Finn kept his gaze on her.

"I want to know, but- but what if what I find out makes me scared again?" Amara asks herself nearly forgetting Finn is there, "Like, when I went there as a child, I was with my brother. I recall that day and I remember from my vision."

Finn moves and leans his back against the wall, the same wall Amara had her back to. He fumbles with the wrench and then looks at her.

"He touched the tree in my vision but didn't seemed pleased by it," Amara furrows her brows, "What if it's connected?"

Finn kept his glance at her, "What if it is?" He asks, "Are you willing to find out or just question it for a long time?"

Amara glanced at him, "I don't know." She says, "Part of me wants the answers, but another part of me is afraid."

Finn nods, "Rey has been telling me, that Jedi did not worry or held fear. Fear was an emotion that held them back." He tells her, "I know you don't need to listen to what I have to say, but I'd say don't give up just yet."

Amara looks at him with a small smile before looking up at the ceiling. Maybe Finn was right. Maybe she needed to try again. Giving up accomplishes nothing and the questions remained unanswered.

Amara nods, "Alright," She says, "I'll try again."

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**TIME HAD** passed and Amara went to the lounge of the Falcon to get something to drink. She was also suppose to be getting drinks for Chewie and Finn, seeing as those two have been working harder than she was. When Amara reached the lounge, she had a small smile on her face looking into the room. The Falcon held a lot of memories, good and bad.

As she took one step inside the room, her eyes widen. She sensed something and then turned behind her, nothing was here. Amara took in a deep breathe and slowly exhaled. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on things, remembering how she handled these moments on D'Qar and with Rey's advice. Focus.

_Amara was thrown down to the ground. She fell hard and groaned. She looked around and saw she was no longer on the Falcon. She didn't even know where she was, clearly not Yavin 4. She looked around, it was dark and cold._

_Amara stood up and tried to piece where she could be. But, something felt familiar about this place. Amara shuttered and wrapped her arms around herself in a hugging manner. She looked around._

_The surface as barren, dark, rocky desert. Amara looked to the sky, seeing lightning bolts. One had strike next to her, which caused Amara to run from the source. Amara had to be careful, the ground had long narrow openings made by cracking in the surface of the earth. __Amara stopped and saw a large narrow opening below her feet. She stared below at it and then turned behind her._

_"This place," She spoke, "I've sensed it before."_

_Her eyes tearing up. The large amount of fear building inside of her. This feeling, this place, this was what she had sensed as a child._

_A bolt of lightning had hit right next to her, causing her to loose her footing and fell through the opening in the ground. She fell and landed on her back. Groaning in pain. _

_"Uh," Amara slowly got up, "What is this place?"_

_She sat up and looked around. It was dark and cold here. She pushed herself to stand and look around more. She walked further in the unknown. She had sensed this before, at a young age, but didn't know what was._

_She looked around. Seeing a chamber of statute people. Amara wasn't sure who they were and why they were on this world, and even still where she was. Amara halted in her steps, the last step she took echoed._

_"I have a bad feeling about this," Amara says._

_"You have a bad feeling, child?" A dark and sinister voice spoke out._

_Amara jumped back and turned around. No one was there, but that didn't make her feel better. That voice, it was something evil. She knew it._

_"Do not fear, child, if I wanted you dead, you'd already be dead." The sinister male voice spoke._

_Amara turned to in front of her. She didn't see anything in front of her, it was pure darkness. She took in a deep breathe and took one step forward, she felt a calling in that direction, whether it was stupid or not to go._

_"I called to you," The voice says, "Years ago, my child."_

_Amara swallowed her nerves and pushed herself to continue further in the dark corridor. She needed to figure this out, once and for all._

_"Between you and your brother," The voice says, "I was more focused on your untapped ability, but the second I reached you, you shut it all out."_

_Amara stopped for a second. She and this mysterious man connected once? They connected from the tree? Did Ben connect with him then, too?_

_"Yes, yes, yes." The voice says, "Yes to all of those questions, my dear child. Your ability is beyond any past Force user I've seen. The raw potential is unlimited."_

_Amara considered taking another step forward, but then stopped herself again. She knew she was near the end of the hallway, because she looked up and saw a small light illuminate from where she stood._

_"Don't you want answers, child?" The voice spoke._

_Amara swallowed her nerves again, "You're what happened to my brother, aren't you?" She asks, "You changed him."_

_The voice laughs, "I did not such thing. He became Kylo Ren on his own."_

_"He wouldn't have if it wasn't for you!" Amara screamed._

_The scream echoed in the room for a bit. There was silence for a moment. Amara wasn't even sure if the voice was even there anymore. She moved her foot forward and then stopped herself again._

_"Anger," The voice says, "Yes, child, yes. Allow that anger to flow through you."_

_Amara shakes her head, "I will not go down the path of the Sith." She says aloud._

_A chuckle escaped the voice. Amara felt herself shutter at that, she took two steps back in a slight bit of fear._

_"They always claim that," The voice says, "Anakin Skywalker did before he became Darth Vader. Ben Solo claimed that before he became Kylo Ren."_

_Amara felt tears sliding down her cheeks._

_"What makes you so different?" The voice asks._

_Amara saw a bolt of lightning coming near her. She didn't have time to move from the blast, she was hit by it and knocked unconscious._

"Amara-?" Finn spoke.

Amara laid on the floor of the lounge inside the Falcon. Chewie and Finn had went to find Amara after she hadn't come back with their drinks, only to find her unconscious on the floor.

Chewie growls at Finn.

"Yeah, I'll let Leia know." Finn says, "You get her to medical."

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**LEIA DIDN'T** need this. She didn't need to be sitting in the medical tent next to her unconscious daughter. Doctor Kalonia had assured Leia that Amara's vitals are fine and wake up any minute, but that didn't put the mother at ease.

Finn had filled her in as she, him, and Rey ran from the forest to the medical tent. No one knew why she had collapsed and for how long. Leia noticed around her daughter's neck was Shara Bey's wedding ring. A sad smile appeared on her face, Poe had entrusted Amara with that. Leia reached up and held onto Amara's hand.

Behind the General was Chewie, Finn, and Rey. The Wookiee refused to leave, this is as hard for Leia as it is for Chewie. Amara is Han's daughter and in a way, Chewie is family to her. Rey and Finn felt obligated to stay as well. Amara had sat in medical for Finn when he was unconscious because he took a lightsaber to the back, so Finn felt he owed her. Rey just felt a connection to Amara because of the Force, that Rey couldn't abandon her.

Leia sighs, "I can't loose her too," Leia say quietly.

Rey steps over and placed a hand on Leia's shoulder. It was for comfort and support. Leia did not bother to look at the young Jedi in training, her eyes too focused on Amara.

"You won't." Rey says, "She's strong."

Leia just squeezed her daughter's hand.

Leia wondered if this is what Amara felt when they were aboard the Raddus when Leia was unconscious. Was this the feeling her daughter felt? Alone? Fear? Numbness? Leia rubbed her other hand over her face. She knows she can't sit here much longer, she had to make contact with Black Squadron. She then mentally swore to herself. How was she going to let Poe know something was wrong with Amara? He would want to turn around and come back.

Leia stands up, "I have to make contact with Commander Dameron," She says as she still looks at her daughter and held her hand, "I will not be notifying him of this."

Finn steps forward, "But General-?"

Leia glanced at Finn, "She is stable and her vitals are fine." She tells the former trooper, "Therefore, she's fine. Kalonia says she just needs to wake up. So unless something changes in her condition, we keep it under wraps."

Rey nods despite hating the idea of lying to her friends. Finn does the same.

Leia glanced from the two young adults and Chewie to her daughter. Leia leans over to Amara, moving some hair out of her face and then kisses her on the forehead. Leia rested her forehead on top of Amara's.

"I love you," Leia says.

Leia let's go of Amara's hand and then turns to head out, Chewie follows along side the General. Both Rey and Finn assumed it was to keep an eye on her, but they weren't sure. Rey and Finn moved to sit next to Amara's bed. Rey looks at Amara. A soft smile appearing on the Jedi in training's face. Rey reached out and even held onto Amara's hand.

"We're here, Amara." Rey says, "Finn and I will be here when you wake up."

**{published on: 2/19/20}**


	29. XXIX

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**HER EYES** opened late in the evening. Amara turned her head on the hospital bed and found Leia sitting in the chair next to her. Leia was awake and looking at her with a sad smile on her face.

"Just like you father," Leia says, "A bit for the dramatic."

Amara's eyebrows furrow and looked at her mother confused. She didn't remember how she ended up in the medical tent, she just remembered the Falcon. Her eyes widen. Her vision.

"You scared me, Amara." Leia says, "You scared a lot of people."

Amara frowns, "I'm sorry." She says.

Leia reached over and held onto her daughter's hand. She rubbed her thumb against Amara's hand. Amara's gaze moved from her mother to her hand that her mother held.

"How long was I out?" Amara asks.

Leia sighs, "Two days."

Amara's eyes snap back to her mom, "Two days?" Amara asks.

Leia nods.

Amara turns her head away. She looked straight upward at the tent ceiling and frowned. She couldn't believe the amount of stress her being unconscious must've put the others under, mostly her mother.

"Amara," Leia says.

Amara glanced back at her mom. She gave her mom her complete attention.

"What to tell me what happened?" Leia asks.

Amara sighs and frowns, "Give me a second" She asks, "It's still a little hazy."

Leia nods, "Okay," She says.

Amara nods.

"You had visitors." Leia says, "Both Finn and Rey stayed as long as they could before they were removed from medical to get proper rest."

Amara couldn't help but smile at that.

"Rose stopped by briefly." Leia says, "And Chewie sat with me the longest before I dismissed him."

Amara closed her eyes and could picture that. Her mom telling the Wookiee to leave and get some rest. She knows how Chewie is becoming very protective of her as of late, probably because it's something Han would've wanted.

Amara opened her eyes, "I think- I think I figured out why I repressed my knowledge of being Force sensitive."

Leia looks at her daughter, "Do you now?" She asks.

Amara forces herself to sit up in the bed. She moved her legs over, now hanging off the side of the bed. Her eyes focusing on her mom.

"Care to explain?" Leia asks, "Or is that still hazy?"

Amara shakes her head, "This isn't hazy." She says.

Leia nods, "Okay," Leia tells her daughter, "Take your time."

Amara looked away from her mom. She didn't want to look at her mom when she talked about this, because she didn't know how Leia was going to react to it.

"It all started with that vision at the tree that I told you about," Amara says.

Leia nods.

Amara sighs, "I was getting frustrated with mediation and considered giving it up. Giving up trying to figure it out and maybe even give up on Force training." She ran her hands over her face, "I was just so annoyed and I felt like I was going no where."

Leia had a small smirk on her face, "Impatient," She says, "Just like your father."

Amara lifts her hands from her face and looked at her mom. Leia's smile was not one of sadness but instead contained warmth when speaking about her late husband.

Amara swallowed back some nerves, "Anyways, I talked to Finn on the Falcon about giving it up. He convinced me to give it some more time." She says, "And I decided on that."

Leia had a small smile on her face. It contained pride, pride for her daughter not giving up on something that is apart of her.

"We worked on the Falcon and then I offered to get everyone a drink," Amara says, "So I headed to the lounge and then-,"

The words just stopped on her lips. Amara's face looks concerned and it only leads Leia to feel concern for her daughter. Leia got up from the chair next to the bed and sat on the bed next to her daughter. Leia placed a hand on her daughter's knee.

"I sensed it first. Dark and cold." Amara says shaking her head, "No one was in the Falcon besides us. And- And the presence wasn't Kylo Ren. So I thought it might've been like the situation on D'Qar with- with Poe."

Leia watched as her daughter looked at her frantically. The pure worry of the possibility of something bad happening to Poe.

"But it wasn't, was it?" Leia asks her, "Poe has radioed in every check in time."

Amara exhaled a breathe of relief, "It wasn't him, but hearing he's- he's okay, it makes me feel better." She says.

Leia watched as Amara reached for the ring around her neck. Amara held onto it and closed her eyes for a brief moment. Leia lightly smiled at that, knowing her daughter had a spot in her heart for Poe was sweet, but they still had to speak about this.

"So what happened on the Falcon?" Leia asks her daughter.

Amara put the necklace with Shara's ring back under her shirt to be hidden and also protected. Amara refused to look at Leia now, her head was bowing slightly.

"I was thrown onto the ground hard and when I looked around I was on some unfamiliar planet." Amara says, "I had no idea where I was. It was everything I felt that day as a child, what I had sensed from the tree was from that planet."

Leia frowns.

"It was dark and cold." She says, "The surface had openings and it made it easy to fall through. Plus lightning was an issue."

Leia nods.

Leia couldn't think of a planet like that and she's traveled the galaxy for years. Perhaps it was a planet Leia never visited, but even so, it bothered Leia seeing as this planet is linked to her daughter.

"I was almost hit by lightning twice," Amara says, "On the second time I fell through an opening and landed on the ground. I remember walking down a chamber where it housed statues of people, but I don't know who they were."

Leia nods.

"I sensed something there," Amara says, "It felt like it was calling for me to continue down the path I was taking, although I felt a bad feeling and that's when I heard his voice." Amara closed her eyes.

Leia's eyebrows furrow, "Who's voice?" She asks.

Amara shakes her head, "I- I don't know, mom." She says opening her eyes, "I- I just heard his voice. He never appeared to me."

Leia held onto her daughter's hand for support. Leia could see in Amara's eyes that she was having a difficult time recounting this event.

"What did he say?" Leia asks.

Amara glanced at her mom, "He told me if he wanted me dead I'd be dead," Her eyes moved away from her mother, "And he confirmed being what called to me years ago as a child."

Leia froze.

Some dark being tried to poison her daughter at the age of six. It wouldn't have been just Ben being hauled off to the dark side, but possibly Amara too if she wasn't too scared as a child.

"The- The voice told me between Ben and I, he was more focused on my untapped ability. I could tell in his voice he was displeased when I shut him out." Amara says, "He is responsible for Ben turning to the darkness."

Leia tilt her head, "That was Snoke."

Amara glanced at her mom, "I have a bad feeling Snoke was our least concern." She says.

Amara closed her eyes remembering being on that planet, she let go of her mother's hand and pulled herself into a hug. She wanted to forget, she wanted to pretend she wasn't there.

"What else happened?" Leia asks.

Amara opens her eyes, "I blamed him for Ben and got angry. He wanted me to allow the anger to flow through me, and I told him I would never become a Sith." She says, "Though he says they always claim that."

Leia frowns, "Who claims that?"

Amara bit her lip for a moment, "My grandfather before he became Darth Vader and Ben before he became Kylo Ren." She says.

Leia frowns and pulls her daughter into a hug. She wanted to hold Amara forever. She never wanted to let go of her daughter. Amara didn't hug her mom back, but she didn't pull away from the touch.

"He asked what made me different," Amara says, "And then I was hit by lightning. And then nothing. It was black and cold, until I woke up."

Leia brushed some of Amara's hair from her face and kissed the side of her face. If Leia had reason to worry before about Amara being Force sensitive, now she had a bigger reason to be terrified. Some dark presence was after her as a child and has contacted her again.

Leia looks at Amara, "This will only remain a need to know," She says, "Top officials will use this information and look into it. Maybe we can find this mysterious man who had called out to you and maybe find this planet."

Amara nods.

Leia just held her daughter, "I'm just glad you're okay."

Amara hugs her mom back, "Me too mom."

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**TWO MORE** days have passed. That meant Poe had been gone for four days and only three more until he returned. According to Leia, he and his crew had came into contact with a few pilots who'd be willing to come out of retirement to help the cause. These were elite pilots in the Alliance. Also, word on a new planet to base them all seemed to come faster than Poe had expected.

Ajan Kloss. Ajan Kloss is a jungle moon located in the Cademimu sector of the Outer Rim territories orbiting a gas giant, Ajara. Poe had contacted Leia about it as he notified her that they were returning and would be back in three days. Leia told the pilot she'd consider the option of Ajan Kloss when he returns.

Meanwhile, for Amara, since her visit to the medical tent she had been given light work. She was given the assignment of categorizing supplies that came in by the New Republic. She held a datapad and walked through the crates of supplies, counting them up.

Amara's eyes would drift to Rey.

Rey was using her staff and practice combat with Finn. She was good and despite the fact Finn had years and years of training while under the First Order, he didn't stand a chance against Rey. Rey had knocked him down every single time.

Amara wondered if Leia told Rey and Finn of her vision, she knew Connix knew and so did D'Acy and a few other Resistances officials. Leia trusts Connix and so does Amara, so it was no surprised that Leia had asked Connix to look into trying to find the mystery man and the planet. But so far, nothing.

"A stupid dead end," Amara muttered to herself.

She had been thinking that way for days now. She hated feeling that way or even thinking that way, but it was hard to. She wasn't patient and she just wanted answers. Maybe that's why she'll never become a Jedi like Rey. Amara sighed as she finished her duty. She went to the command tent to hand off the datapad to someone in there, anyone really, but stopped in on a holocall her mom was carrying out with a certain pilot.

"Amara," Leia says and turns to her daughter.

Leia stood in the middle of the command room, alone. Poe's face was the only other thing besides her mom and Amara in the command room, hell not even 3PO or R2 were there.

_"Amara,"_ Poe's voice can be heard from the holocall.

Amara gives a small smile, "I uh- finished going through the supplies, ma'am." Amara hands the datapad to her mom, "If that's all I can-,"

Leia shakes her head, "You can have a talk with Poe," She says, "He has finished his usual check in with me, but he can spare a few moments to talk to you. Isn't that right, commander?"

Amara sees Poe's face grin and he nods in the holocall. He looks tired. He must not be getting much of any sleep while off Yavin 4 and it pains Amara to think that.

_"Of course, General."_ Poe says.

Leia looks at him, "I'll hear from you later," She says, "Stay safe."

Poe nods, _"Will do," _He says.

Amara watched her mom pass her and head toward the exit of the command room, allowing the two to have some space alone to chat. Amara moved over, so that Poe could get a better look at her through his holocall.

"Hey," Amara says, "How are you, flyboy?"

Poe chuckles, _"Good. Exhausted but good."_ He says, _"What about you? Finn said you were unavailable for the past two days, I was starting to worry."_

Amara frowns slightly. He didn't know. Of course he doesn't know, yet. Leia was going to inform Poe of this upon his return and there was no sense in not telling him at this exact moment.

Amara gives him a sad smile, "Sorry about that, I was in medical." She says being honest.

Poe's expression fell, _"Are you okay?"_ He asks.

Amara nods, "Yes, Poe. I'm okay." She says, "I was uh- a little under the weather."

Poe nods to her response.

"But I am feeling better. So please don't worry about me." She tells him.

Poe looks at her through the holocall, _"I'll always worry about you, Amara."_

Amara gives him a sad smile, "I guess I'd be a hypocrite if I told you not to worry when all I do while you're away is worry."

Poe laughed at her comment, it caused Amara to lightly laugh at herself. At that moment, Amara pulled up a chair and sat in it.

_"So how has mediation been?"_ Poe asks, _"Have you found your answer yet?"_

Amara's expression fell a little, "Uh- we can talk about that when you get back." She says, "It's not too important right now."

_"If it's about you, Amara, then it's important to me."_ Poe says.

Amara nods, "And I appreciate it, Poe, but I feel like this should be a in person sort of thing and not via holocall." She says.

There was no verbal response from Poe. Instead he only nodded at Amara. She frowns thinking how that might come across to him. She reached for his necklace and touched the ring, she looked from it to the holocall.

"Poe, have you been keeping my crystal guarded?" Amara asks him.

Poe nods, _"Of course. I wear it everywhere."_ He adds,_ "What about my mother's ring?"_

"It's always with me, Poe." Amara says touching the ring with a smile.

_"I'm going to have to be getting off, Amara."_ Poe says with a frown, _"Don't want to risk First Order picking up our chatter."_

Amara nods, "Of course, be- be careful." She says.

_"I will," _ He grins, _"I love you."_

"Love you too," Amara replies.

And then the call ended there. Amara sat there for a moment in silence. She was collecting herself. She just wanted him back now. Poe made her feel normal and made all the noise in her life vanish, with him gone given what happened recently has made her feel like she's trapped in a very loud room and cannot escape.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**BEING AROUND** the fire with her friends made Amara feel close to something again. Rose, Finn, Rey, and Amara had finished eating their dinner, but remain there just sitting and talking. Mostly they were talking about their day.

"How many times did you get your butt kicked, Finn?" Rose asks as she looks at him.

Finn gives her a look, "I didn't get my butt kicked."

Rey smirks, "I'd disagree." She says.

Finn gestures at her, "It's because your Force sensitive," He says, "It's a disadvantage."

This caused the girls to laugh, including Amara. To be honest it had been a few days since she had fully laughed like this, which did go noticed by the others.

"It's good to see that smile again," Finn says.

Amara blushes slightly, "Sorry,"

Rey shakes her head, "It's not an issue," She says, "We were just worried about you after you collapsing in the Falcon."

Rose nods agreeing.

Amara frowns slightly, "Still, I am sorry to make you all worry." She says and glanced at Rey, "I wish all of this Force sensitivity nonsense came easy to me, but that's not the case."

Rey placed a supportive hand on her shoulder, "Don't rush yourself, Amara. Just take it one step at a time." She says.

Amara couldn't help but laugh, "You sounded just my mother right there."

Rey seemed to take it as a compliment, which is how Amara meant by the statement. Amara knew after Luke's passing, Rey needed a teacher, so that meant Leia was going to fill that void for her. She was going to give Rey the lessons she learned from Luke from her small time training in the ways of the Force.

"Speaking of the General," Rose says, "How is training, Rey?"

Rey gives a smile, "It's quite challenging. I will say Master Leia and Master Luke differ in their methods of training." She says, "I only hope I'm doing right by them."

Amara gives Rey a smile, "You are." She says, "Believe me."

Rey kept the smile on her face.

Finn then spoke out, "I heard from a little birdy that you had one on one time talking to Poe," He says with a smirk on his face.

Amara turns to him and then glanced behind her. Behind her at another campfire sat Kaydel, it seemed the young woman felt Amara's eyes on her cause she tensed up. Amara turned back to Finn, who had a big smile on his face.

"Yes, Poe and I had a talk today." Amara says, "I stepped in on the General checking in with him and she just put us on the spot to have a chat."

Rose smiles softly, "Bet it was nice to hear from him." She says.

Amara glanced at Rose, "It was." She says, "I miss him and cannot wait for him to come back."

Rey leans against Amara's shoulder, "He'll be home soon." She says, "And then you can give him his necklace back."

Amara blushed and then turned to Rey. Amara's eyes were widen and seemed a bit shocked that Rey knew the ring was under her shirt on the chain usually hanging around Poe's neck.

"How- How-?" Amara asks.

Rey gives a small smile, "We noticed it while you were unconscious." She says, "I think its sweet that he trusts you with it while he is away."

Finn looks at it, "What is it exactly?"

Amara pulls out the ring to reveal to them, "It was his mother's wedding ring." She says, "I didn't want to hold onto it because this is one of the only things left of her that he has, but he assured me it was in good hands."

Rose smiles, "It is."

Amara put the ring back under her shirt and adds, "So I decided to have him hold onto something of mine while he was away," She says, "Maybe for luck or something to just remind him of me."

Rose gives a big smile, "Ooh! What was it?"

Amara glanced at her and chuckles, "Another necklace with a crystal." She says.

Finn's eyebrows furrows, "A crystal necklace?"

"A special crystal," Amara says.

Rey glanced at Amara sensing familiarity with the way Amara said "special". It just remind her about how Amara talked about the Force sensitive tree.

"A- A Kyber crystal?" Rey asks.

Amara looks at her and nods, "Yeah."

Finn looks confused, "What's a Kyber crystal?" He asks, "And why is it like you two are always reading each other's minds?"

Rey gives a smile and looks at Amara, "That's sweet." She says, "He'll bring it back to you."

Amara nods.

Finn then stands, "Hey! Don't ignore my questions!" He exclaims.

Amara and Rey just then continued to pretend they couldn't hear Finn, despite him getting more and more annoyed. Rose meanwhile laughed as she watched this unfold.

**{published on: 2/21/20}**

**(A/N: Rise of Skywalker takes place a year after The Last Jedi, so I am going to have more chapters like this for a bit until we head down to the Rise of Skywalker story line. Just wanted to give you guys, the readers, a heads up. -ICrzy)**


	30. XXX

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**WHEN HE** returned he hoped to see Amara, but he was not given that opportunity. Instead, he and his squad were hauled off to debrief with the General. Once Poe thought debriefing was over, he was hailed to remind in the command center with her. Even signalling that people leave them be. Poe was confused onto why Leia had instructed others to leave, he thought he was doing well and didn't warrant a lecture.

Leia looks into Poe's eyes, "You might want to sit down for this, Poe." She tells him.

As Poe sits down, he hears it all. Leia informs him of Amara's recent episode. Her collapsing on the Falcon and how she was unconscious for two days. This left Poe standing up and wanting to check on her, but Leia persisted that he remain with her and listened to everything. Despite his better judgement, Poe sat back down to listen to Leia. Leia goes on to add about Amara's vision and how it connects with her repressing her knowledge of being Force sensitive when she was a child. She tells Poe about this mysterious voice and planet that Amara saw in her vision. Leia told Poe the entire conversation.

The hair on Poe's neck stick up.

Someone is out there who has known about Amara's abilities all this time and now they are all made aware of this.

Leia reached over to touch Poe's arm, "I told her not to tell you, Poe. She was ordered not to while you were away. I promised her that I'd tell you when you returned." She tells him.

Poe only nods.

After a few short minutes, Poe got up from where he sat.

"Um, excuse me, General." Poe says and heads out.

Leia doesn't stop him. She knew he needed to process all of this. And soon so will Finn and Rey, but she wanted Poe to be the first to know. He deserved to not just because he is a commander but also because he has feelings for her daughter.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**SITTING IN** the dirt, Amara was cleaning her blaster but listened to the grunts and groans from Finn as he and Rey trained. Amara couldn't help but smile at that.

"Come on, Finn," Rey says, "You're leaving yourself open."

"I am not!" Finn exclaims, "You're using the Force against me!"

Rey shakes her head, "I am not," She turns to Amara, "Right?"

Amara lifts her head from her blaster. A rag in one hand and a blaster in another, Amara looked ill prepared to response.

"Uh, right." Amara answers.

Finn gestured with the stick he was using as a fake sword to Amara. He pointed the stick at Amara and she had a move her body a little bit for fear of being hit by the stick.

"Come on, Rey," He says, "Amara hasn't been paying attention."

Finn is then met with both girls grinning at him, which caused him to toss the stick down and pout. Causing Rey to assure him that they were only teasing him. Amara can't help but smile.

She really misses Vira. She missed having her best friend by her side talking until dawn and laughing about stupid stuff. Although, despite the pain of Vira's death being new still, having Rey and Finn around has made grieving a little easier. She has people she can come to that isn't her mom or Poe. Amara lowered her gaze to her blaster as she was using the towel to rub away the dirt from her blaster. She wondered how Poe was doing. Her mom had made contact with him earlier today and said he should be home any minute, but never clarified when.

Amara frowns.

She wonders if her mom was going to tell Poe about her vision first thing or wait a while. She didn't know how he was going to handle it and Amara wasn't sure she'd be able to handle a negative response from him.

"Poe-!" Shouts Finn.

Amara snapped her head up at Finn before turning her head behind her. Standing above her was Poe. He had his hands in his pockets, he must've been back for a while because he was no longer in his flight suit.

Rey turns to Poe, "Welcome back," She says.

Poe grins, "Thanks,"

Finn walks over, "When did you get back?" He eagerly asks.

Poe shrugs, "Around forty minutes or so," He says, "I spent the majority with the General debriefing."

Amara saw his eyes land on her. Amara quickly looked away. She didn't want to examine his eyes, she didn't want to see what he was thinking.

"After the debriefing I took a shower and cleaned myself up." Poe says.

Amara held the towel in her hand a little tighter than before. Her gaze remain elsewhere than looking at Poe.

Amara felt eyes on her, but she refused to look up at them. Amara put her blaster in her holster and then stood up, she glanced up at Poe briefly.

She gives him a sad smile, "Welcome back," She says.

She took off the necklace and grabbed his hand. Amara went back to not looking at him. She unfolded his hand and placed it in his palm before closing it. She glanced at Rey.

"I should get going," Amara says, "Wouldn't want to be late for my meetings with Commander D'Acy."

She gives a small smile at Rey and Finn, before her eyes land on Poe. He looks at her a bit confused. Maybe even taken back.

"Uh- I'll see you around," She says and walks off.

Poe stood there with his mother's wedding ring in his hand and watched Amara watch off. Poe frowns and then felt a hand on his shoulder, it was from Rey.

"She hasn't fully been herself after her incident." Rey says.

Poe glanced at her and Finn, "Do you know what happened?" He asks.

Finn shakes his head, "We only know it relates to the Force. General Leia was going to fill us in once you returned," He tells Poe, "She wanted you to be the first of us to know."

Poe nods.

Rey kept her eyes on Poe, "Should we be worried about her?"

Poe sighs and his hand reached for the crystal that had made resting against his chest a home for the past week. He rubbed the crystal in a subconscious way.

"I- I don't know." Poe says.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**MEETINGS GO** as usual. Amara gets out of the command center while finishing up telling Kaydel about contacting a few of Leia's allies from the Alliance and see if they'd be willing to spare some resources.

"Okay," Kaydel says, "I'll get right on that."

Amara smiles, "Thanks, Connix."

And then the young woman walked back into the command tent. Amara turned her gaze from where Connix was to in front of her.

There stood Poe. He had his hands resting on his hips and his head tilted as he looks at her. Amara doesn't see disappointment as she had thought before. She doesn't see anger like she had thought he was going to be about finding out. Instead, he just was confused and a little frustrated.

"I hold onto this for a week," Poe shows her the Kyber crystal, "And yet you only returned my belonging before I could return yours."

Amara frowns, "I- Sorry," She looks away.

Poe steps over to her. He hung the Kyber crystal around her neck like it had been around Poe's for a week. Her hand touches the crystal before her eyes look to Poe.

He looks at her, "What's wrong?" He asks.

Amara let out a scoff, "What's wrong?" She asks, "You got the briefing from my mother, you should know what's wrong."

Amara goes to move away from him, but he stopped her by grabbing her arm. Amara halted in her steps and turned her head to look at him.

"Leia informed me, yes." Poe says, "But the way you're looking at me is like I did something wrong."

Amara shakes her head, "No, no. You did nothing wrong." She frowns, "It's- It's me."

Poe's eyebrows furrow, "You?"

Amara felt tears in her eyes, "All of this- this is scary." She says, "And I- I figured once you knew what happened when you were away that you'd- you'd want to stay away from me."

Poe frowns.

He steps over and holds onto the side of her face. He cups her cheek and felt a single tear land on the side of his hand. Poe let go of where his hand grabbed her arm and moves to hold her hand.

"You really think I'd do that?" Poe asks, "You'd think I would just walk away from you?"

Amara shakes her head, "I- I knew you'd want to be with me no matter what, but- but the Force has done so much to you, Poe." She nearly choked out in a sob, "What Kylo Ren did to you. What I could possibly do."

Poe was then taken back by the erupted hug by Amara. She grabbed a hold on Poe and held onto him tightly. She began to sob into his chest. Her hold on Poe's jacket tightens as she squeezed him closer.

"I don't know what to do," Amara says, "This is terrifying. I am scared."

Amara continued to cry. Poe did what he thought was right, which was holding onto her back. There were some people of the Resistance who looked in on their private moment, but walked off after being given a look by their commander.

"I am afraid of that voice," Amara says, "I am afraid I'll have another vision at that place and maybe not waking up."

Poe kissed the top of her head.

All he could do in that moment was comfort her. He must've expected her not completely opening up to her mom or the others about her fears. Leia knew the truth as did a few officers. Leia would be soon telling Rey and Finn, so it would be good for Amara having more of a support group, but it also brought the same fear of rejection like she thought of Poe having towards her.

"Whatever happens, Amara, whatever Jedi weird shit that happens, one thing is for sure. And that is I love you and will never let you go. I'll always be here for you as a shoulder to cry on or someone to protect you from the darkness." Poe says softly to her.

And Amara cried a little quieter, but held onto Poe for dear life. She never wanted to let go of him. She just wanted to be in his arms like this forever, here was safe and here is where she wants to be. Poe glanced down at his leg when he felt something. It was BB-8. The orange and white droid had hit Poe's leg a few times before beeping up at him. The droid held concern for the young Solo, and Poe gives him a reassuring look that she'd be okay. Amara will be okay, in time.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**THE FIRE** was Amara's key focal point during the evening. She had barely eaten her meal because she was far too nervous on how Finn and Rey would handle the truth about her vision. Poe had managed to get her to eat a little bit, but it didn't amount for much.

Poe frowns.

Poe was worried about her. Hearing from Leia the aspects of what Amara experienced was one thing, but seeing the aftermath of it was purely exhausting. BB-8 had made resting next to Amara's leg his spot for the time being and Poe wasn't jealous at that. The droid has come to care about Amara, like the droid has for Rey and Finn, although Poe still says he is the droid's favorite.

Amara's eyes widen and then she stood up to turn around. Poe's eyes lift and turn to see Rey and Finn behind them. The Force is the only explanation to how Amara knew they were behind them. That is what Poe told himself.

Rey gives a small smile, "Can we join you?" She asks.

Amara nods desperately.

Rey and Finn sit across from Poe and Amara, the fire being the divider of them. Amara reached her hand to play with the green Kyber crystal resting around her neck. She looked down at her feet briefly before looking up at them.

Poe glanced at them and then says, "So who talks first?" He asks.

Finn lightly grins, "Technically, you just did." Finn says.

Poe had a small grin appear on his face. His witty comment seemed to loosen Finn up, but Rey's eyes remain on Amara.

"Amara," Rey says, "I think it's time you start Jedi training."

Amara looks at her.

"Master Leia seems to agree with me. With this unknown force out there we have no idea where, it would be wise to be able to have control." Rey says.

Amara nods.

When Amara looked at Finn and Rey, neither of them had the looks she was worried about finding. They had concern in their eyes, but there wasn't any fear or hatred.

"I'm sorry that this happened," Amara says sadly.

Poe reached over and held onto her hand, Amara glanced over at him briefly before turning her gaze to her feet. Her gaze on her feet made it appear as if Amara was more interested in them then what was going on.

"This wasn't your fault," Poe tells her.

Finn nods, "How were you suppose to know?" He asks, "I mean you managed to shut out the Force to guard yourself. If anything what you did was remarkable."

Rey nods with a small smile on her face, "It was something Kylo Ren couldn't do." She says softly, "He was tempted by the darkness, but you were not. You're different."

_"What makes you so different?"_

Amara squeezed Poe's hand. He glanced over at her and worry consumed him in her look. Both Finn and Rey took notice in it and seemed to be worried. After a few moments of silence from Amara, Rey felt she had said something that may have triggered Amara. Maybe she had said something that took her back to that vision, back to that place.

"Amara, I'm sorry-," Rey was cut off.

Amara shakes her head, "I'm- I'm going to have to learn to deal with this." She says, "And I will not be accepting apologizes from concerned friends who only mean well."

Poe gives a small smile, "Then we refuse to accept apologizes from someone we care about recovering from something traumatic." He says and then kisses her on her forehead.

Amara glanced at Poe. She gives him a small smile in return. She scoots herself closer on the log she sat on in Poe's direction. Her shift caused BB-8 to wobble a little before returning back cuddling against Amara's leg.

"Alright," Amara says, "Whatever happens from this point onward, I'm just happy to have you all in my life." She says with a smile on her face.

**{published on: 2/23/20}**


	31. XXXI

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

****Nicholas Hoult as Torin Kallus  
****

****Temuera Morrison as Rex****

**FIRST MISSION** for Amara since Crait. It was a lot to mentally prepare for. Amara had been under the impression her mom wasn't going to be sending her out on mission, considering her vision she had only weeks ago. However, Leia claims they are down in support until they receive new recruits in the coming days. The mission is a three person mission, well three person plus a droid. Finn, Poe, and Amara were given the mission whereas Rey was to remain on Yavin 4 to continue her training.

Leia hands Poe a datapad while the three of them were being briefed on their mission inside the command center.

"This is a simple aiding mission," Leia says, "The people of Lothal are asking for help with First Order activity."

Poe looks up at Leia, "Lothal?" He spoke, "I haven't heard of the First Order staking out there."

Leia glanced at Poe, "This came from a reliable source." She says, "The news came from Fulcrum."

Amara looks at her mother a bit confused, "Fulcrum?" She tilts her head.

Finn looks at Amara and then to Leia, "Who is Fulcrum?"

Amara glanced at Finn, "Fulcrum is a code name. It was a title used during the time of the Rebellion back in the day." Amara says, "I had only known of three people who bare the name Fulcrum."

Leia nods, "As did I," Leia says, "But this chain code they've sent were old codes from our second Fulcrum."

Amara was handed the datapad by Poe.

Poe seemed to be interested in this. He loved hearing stories of the old Alliance and the war that his parents took part in. He loves hearing about the days Leia, Han, and Luke stood toe to toe with the Empire.

Amara frowns, "Alexsandr Kallus?" She asks, "Didn't he end up on the planet Lira San? How would someone randomly have access to his codes?"

Poe glanced from Amara and then to Leia, "It might be a trap, General."

Leia shakes her head, "I don't think so." She looks at her daughter, "It's possible he returned to Lothal."

Amara nods and looks at the datapad, "Maybe."

Amara pondered over it and then handed the datapad back to Poe. Poe looked down at the chain code. He had heard some stories over the name of Fulcrum, but never personally met anyone who wore that title.

"When do we leave, General?" Poe asks.

Leia looks at him, "As soon as you can." She says.

The three nod. Then they headed out to go to their tents and back. They were taking the Falcon, seeing as the only other ships to take were X-Wings and neither Amara nor Finn would pilot an X-Wing. Amara knew, chances are that Chewie would end up on the mission. Chewie had been way protective of Amara as of late, and she wasn't sure if her recent vision made things worst for the Wookiee.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**HYPERSPACE ALWAYS** takes forever. Poe and Chewie were in the cockpits, piloting the Falcon. Yeah, Chewie managed to convince Leia to send him with. And yet, Leia couldn't argue with the oaf.

Chewie turns to Poe and growls.

"Hey, this isn't my first ship I've piloted." Poe says to the Wookiee.

Chewie growls at him again.

Chewie was possessive of the Falcon. Even on the mission to get Black Squadron, Chewie was just barking orders at Poe to not hit certain buttons. Poe got it, this was his ship as much as it was Han's ship. But it didn't mean Poe couldn't pilot the rust bucket. A knock got their attentions. It was Amara by the cockpit door. She had a small smile on her face. Both Chewie and Poe turned in their seats to face the young Solo.

"Finn was wondering how long it'll take for us to reach Lothal?" Amara asks.

Poe glanced at Chewie, "A couple hours." He answers.

Amara grins and glanced to Chewie, "Is that true?" She teased.

Chewie growled in agreement.

Poe looks at her, "Oh wow, you don't believe in my piloting skills." Poe pretends to be offended.

Amara lightly laughs, "In an X-Wing complete confidence, but in my dad's ship the confidence goes down." She says.

Poe pretended to look hurt, "Wow, that's sad." He says, "You don't trust me."

Amara kept a grin on her face, "Nope." She then gestures to them, "Come on since we won't be out of lightspeed for a bit, why don't you come to the lounge."

Chewie growls and Amara followed it with a light chuckle. Hearing Amara laugh and seeing her smile has been making Poe feel like she's getting better. After all, this is her first mission since the Battle of Crait and since her vision. She has been getting some training with her mother in the ways of the Force, but it's a slow process. As they walk down the halls of the Falcon, Poe couldn't help himself from glancing over at Amara. Amara seemed to be doing much better, but Poe knew she wasn't at a hundred percent yet.

Upon reaching the lounge, Poe sees Finn arguing with BB-8. Before he can even say anything, Amara steps in the middle to defuse the situation. Watching her get in the middle of the droid and former trooper just gave Poe a moment of seeing Leia in Amara.

"Okay, okay." Amara says, "What is it?"

BB-8 starts beeping. To which Amara and Poe understood, but Finn did not. The droid was claiming how Finn doesn't respect BB-8 in learning binary.

Amara knelt down to BB-8," You know binary is a hard thing to learn. I'm certain even Poe had his issues the first time." Amara says looking at Poe.

Poe chuckled, "Oh yeah." He ran a hand through his hair, "Mom made me read a book on binary when I was a kid. She even had me listen to a variety of droids to understand the different beeps and what they meant."

Amara couldn't help but grin.

Finn looks at Poe, "Really?" He asks.

Poe nods, "I started that at four," He says and then turns to BB-8, "It'll take Finn some times."

Amara glanced at the droid and patted the top of BB-8, before she stood up and turned to Finn.

"It's okay," She says, "I wasn't fluent in binary until I turned twelve."

After that everyone just moved to sit where they wanted to. Chewie sat at the table and challenged Finn to a game of Dejarik. Poe was cleaning up some scuff on BB-8, he glanced over to watch Amara watching the game unfold between the Wookiee and former trooper. Poe took a towel and was rubbing off the dirt from the droid, but kept glancing over to Amara. She seemed fine. Almost normal like before. Although, he can't help but worry about her.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**NEVER ACCUSE** a Wookiee of cheating, because you'll never hear the end of it. Finn playing a simple game of Dejarik turned into Finn asking for Poe to help him out, neither men really understood the game itself, but that didn't stop them. At one point, getting fed up by the Wookiee beating them, Poe called Chewie a cheater. Which did not go well for the pilot or the former trooper.

Chewie extended his arms up and growled in annoyance.

Amara looks at the big guy, "He doesn't mean it," She turns to Poe, "Right Poe? You're just sore losers."

Poe nods, "Uh, yeah right. You're not cheating." He says, "We just suck badly."

Finn nods adding, "The worst."

Chewie seemed to calm down from that. Lowering his arms and then went to make his next move. As Chewie was about to do that, sensors started beeping, to indicate to everyone on the Falcon they are about to get out of hyperspace.

Chewie looks at the two men and growls at them.

"We won't turn off the game," Finn says, "Right?"

Poe nods.

Chewie gets up and runs out of the lounge, meanwhile, Poe shuts off the game and follows after Amara from the lounge to the cockpit and Finn is right behind him. As they reach the cockpit, they had just gotten out of lightspeed and stare at the planet of Lothal in front of them.

"That's Lothal," Finn says.

Amara glanced from the planet to Finn, "Yeah."

Finn nods, "I've never been there before."

Poe glanced at his pal, "Same here," He says, "What about you and Chewie?"

Amara glanced at Poe, "Uh- um I've been once when I was a kid." She says, "Chewie?"

Chewie growled. His response had told them that he had never stepped foot on Lothal.

Poe grins at Amara, "Looks like you're the expert of the planet then," He says resting his hand on her shoulder.

Amara rolls her eyes, "Oh goodie me,"

Chewie and Poe, but mostly Chewie because he kept growling at Poe for piloting his ship, piloted the ship into Lothal's atmosphere. Amara had plugged into the ships mainframe the coordinates that they were given from the chain code from Fulcrum.

As soon as the Falcon landed on the surface of the planet to where they were told to go, Amara looked out the window. It was the window and saw where they were.

"We're near Capital City," Amara tells them.

Finn glanced at her, "Wow," He was taken back, "It looks amazing."

Amara only stared at the city, "Back in the days of the Empire, this city was known as the main population of Lothal, but it was in disrepair due to the Empire's effects on it's economy."

Poe looks at Amara.

"Really?" Finn asks.

Amara nods, "It became a big territory for the Empire. It housed the Imperial Command Center and the Academy for Young Imperials." She says and glanced over, "My mother is Leia Organa, knowledge about the Empire tends to be a household conversation."

Poe glanced from her to look at the city, "So Fulcrum is meeting us here or in the city?"

Amara grabbed a small datapad she had on her. She tapped on the screen and pulled up the message. She lowered the datapad and moved closer to the window in the cockpit to look outward.

Chewie growls.

"I won't touch a damn button, Chewie." She snapped at him for snapping at her.

As Amara looked outside she scanned to see if there was anyone nearby. She sees two speedsters coming in their direction. She had no idea by any indicators that it was where they needed to go, but Amara could sense it.

"We got company," Amara says.

"Think it them?" Poe asks, "Or something bad?"

Amara shakes her head, "It's them."

Finn looks at it, "You sure?" He asks.

Amara nods, "Positive."

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**EXITING THE** ramp of the Falcon was Finn, Poe, BB-8, Chewie, and Amara. All of them, minus BB-8 were armed with their blasters. The speedsters slowed down and stopped at the bottom of the ramp. One did not wear a helmet and that was the Lasat, but the other one removed a helmet and he was a man. A human. He had brown hair and brown eyes. Just then the Lasat pulled out their blaster upon seeing them, and in doing so both Finn, Chewie, and Poe pulled out their blasters. The gentlemen with the Lasat turned to the creature and gestured to lower the weapon, which the Lasat complied with. Amara held her hand on top of Poe's blaster, his eyes meeting her, but her eyes on the man in front of them, and she lowered the blaster in her man's hand. Finn glanced over and followed suit.

Chewie growls at them.

Amara glanced at him, "Trust me," She says.

Poe and Finn put their blasters back in their holsters and Chewie just lowered it, whereas the Lasat held onto the blaster against his shoulder.

The man looks at them, "My apologizes," He spoke with an accent, "My friend here only thought you were thieves."

The Lasat looked at him, "We still don't know if they are or not."

Amara stepped forward, "Did you send us the chain code?" She spoke.

The man nods and stepped forward, "Ah, I was in fact correct. Not thieves but Resistance." He gives a big smile, "Wonderful."

Poe crossed his arms on his chest, "And who are you?"

"My name is Torrin Kallus," He says, "I used the chain code and title of Fulcrum to insure some quickness in your arrival."

"Kallus?" Amara's eyesbrows furrow, "Like Alexsandr Kallus? He's your father?"

Torrin nods, "Why yes," He says, "And my friend here is Janan Orrelios."

Janan looks at Amara, "And before you _"ooh"_ and _"awe"_, yes my father is Zeb Orrelios." He says sounding annoyed.

Amara nods at Janan's response.

"And you are?" Torrin asks.

Finn held his hand up, "I'm Finn,"

Poe kept his arms crossed on his chest, "Poe Dameron," He says.

Amara gestured to Chewie, "The big guy is Chewbacca," She then adds, "I'm Amara Solo," She tells them.

Both Torrin and Janan looked shocked at that. Torrin placed his hand on his forehead and took a step back with a small smile on his face.

"You are- You are the daughter of Han Solo and Princess Leia?" Torrin asks.

"General Organa, but yes." Amara corrects.

Torrin blinks back his shock, "Wow- uh wow."

Amara rolled her eyes.

She recalled in the past having met people who freaked out meeting her because of who her parents were, so this was nothing new. Instead, Amara crossed her arms on her chest.

"We were here to help aid Lothal regarding the First Order?" Amara asks.

Torrin snaps out of it and nods, "Yes." He says, "We have coordinates for you. We were suppose to meet with you to make sure you are really Resistance."

Torrin's eyes never left Amara, which was making Poe a little irritated by that. It's not that he doesn't trust Amara, he doesn't know this Torrin guy and he doesn't like the way he is looking at her.

"Our base is a little away," He says, "But seeing as you all don't have speedsters-."

Chewie growled at them, causing Amara to turn her head to Chewie. Both Janan and Torrin looked a bit startled and unsure of what the Wookiee had said.

"He says load the speedsters in," She says.

Chewie growled again, this time both Finn and Poe grinned a little bit. Amara had a smirk on her face.

"Wh- What did he say?" Torrin asks.

Amara kept the smirk on her face, "Don't touch anything on the ship." She says.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**THE BASE** Torrin had spoke of was small. It reminded them of the Resistance taking home on Yavin 4. The Falcon lands and people begin to gather around. The ramp lowers and Torrin steps out first with Janan. Torrin and Janan are being hugged and celebrated by the people in the base. Amara, Poe, and Finn looked below. These were just normal people. Not fighters. Mothers. Fathers. Children. Grandparents.

Amara's eyes turns to Poe. She looked worried. Whatever this is, it isn't going to be pretty.

"My friends!" Torrin calls outs, "Please, come down."

Poe, Amara, Finn, and Chewie walked down the ramp with BB-8 trailing behind. They were greeted by people shaking hands and even kissing on the cheeks with tears in their eyes. Amara was being passed around by people wanting to hug her, she glanced over to Poe and saw him being kissed on the forehead by an elderly man. Once Amara managed to get out, she turned to Torrin.

"What exactly is going on?" She asks him.

Torrin glanced at the people on the base and then to Amara, "We need your help getting the First Order out of the Capital City."

Amara ran a hand over her face, "The First Order is here on Lothal?" She asks, "You didn't think to notify us that?"

Torrin nods, "I did in the code."

She shakes her head, "It said First Order activity," She says, "There is a real difference between them being here and them interfering with life here."

"How so?" He asks.

Amara ran a hand over her face in frustration. She turns to Poe, he made eye contact with her. He moves through the crowd over to her, BB-8 is right next to him rolling.

"Poe," She pulls him over to whisper in her ear, "The First Order is here, on Lothal, in Capital City."

Poe's eyes widen, "What?" He asks.

Amara nods, "We have to be radio silent in case they can pick up our chatter. Which means-,"

Poe sighs, "Leia is going to be pissed." He says and turns to Torrin, "Who is in charge here?"

Torrin gestures to a large tent at the edge of the base, "Captain is in his tent."

Both Amara and Poe glanced at each other with confused looks on their face's.

"Captain?" Poe asks.

Torrin nods, "He's been around through it all," He says, "But- But he thinks his accelerated aging has finally caught up with him."

Amara's eyebrows furrow, "Accelerated aging?"

Torrin nods, "Follow me."

Finn and Chewie stayed behind with the ship and the people who were so happy to have help arrive to aid them, while Amara and Poe with BB-8 followed Torrin to the tent where the Captain rested. Once reaching the tent that Torrin had told them was their Captain, their leader, whoever. He had told them he needed to step in first to alert him. The two nodded and stepped inside.

Poe glanced at Amara, "What are you thinking?"

Amara glanced at him, "Not a Jedi." She says, "I don't sense another Force user here."

Poe nods.

"What do you think?" She asks.

Poe sighs, "Honestly, I don't know."

Torrin pops his head out, "You may come in now." He tells them.

Torrin holds the tent open, allowing both Amara and Poe to enter the tent. Amara looked around and the first few things she noticed was the old blasters near a cot in the tent. Her eyes moved to a helmet, her eyes narrowed. It looked to be an old trooper helmet or was it different?

"Captain," Torrin says.

Torrin had let them to a command part of the tent. That's why he had the large tent. He slept in the command center. The captain had his back tot hem.

"Allow me to introduce to you two people from the Resistance," Torrin says, "Poe Dameron and Amara Solo."

The captain turned around. Amara got a good look at him, he looked in his sixty but his eyes told her he's been around longer. He's seen things and experience things most people in their sixty don't.

Poe extends his hand, "Commander Dameron actually and she is Commander Solo," He says.

The captain looks from Amara to Poe. Poe shakes hands with the captain, and the captain extends his hand out to Amara. Amara gives a small smile and offers her hand for him to shake.

"Welcome," He says, "I appreciate you coming."

Amara glanced from Torrin to him, "We would've appreciated knowing the First Order is already here."

The captain nods, "Torrin can get a bit ahead of himself." He chuckles lightly.

Torrin stands straight and goes to say something, but the captain turns to the man and gestures out.

"I need a word with these two," He instructs him.

Torrin nods and says, "Yes, sir."

Torrin leaves. Amara and Poe catch the captain shakes his head as he sits down, he gestures for them to sit down. They sat in front of the command table.

"The boy knows of the stories of the Rebellion and Empire," He says, "He calls me _"Captain"_ when I haven't been one in years."

The man chuckles.

Amara looks at him, "Who are you exactly?" She asks.

The man looks at her and grin, "I'm surprised you don't know, Commander Solo." He says, "With the way the Force seems to work for your bloodline."

Amara and Poe glanced at each other a bit shocked before turning back to the man in the chair. He had a small grin on his face and looked from the floor to the young woman.

"I fought along side your grandfather in the Clone Wars," He says, "My name is Rex." 

**{published on: 2/24/20}**

**(A/N: I tried looking up how old Rex would be in the timeline with the end of Rebels to Last Jedi. Most of what was shown said he wasn't dead or he'd be maybe in his sixty's. So that is what I am going with. If I am not a hundred percent correct, well my bad, but after all this is a fanfiction. I really hope you like this chapter and this small arc I am doing! -ICrzy)**


	32. XXXII

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Nicholas Hoult as Torin Kallus**

**Temuera Morrison as Rex**

**THE SHOCK** had simmered down. Amara stared at the man with wide eyes and Poe kept his gaze on Amara.

"Y- You knew my grandfather?" Amara asks.

Rex nods, "I knew Anakin Skywalker and I knew Padmé Amidala." He tells her, "I was more familiar with General Skywalker than Senator Amidala."

Amara shakes her head. No one is still alive from that time who fought in that war, well besides Chewie and the two droids; C-3PO and R2-D2. Amara looks from the floor then to Rex again.

"H- How are you alive?" Amara asks.

Rex shrugs his shoulders, "I honestly don't know. I am a clone after all and I am not familiar with the science that went in behind cloning me and all of my brothers."

Poe leans forward in his seat, "Brothers?" He asks, "There are more?"

Rex sighs and shakes his head, "No. They're all gone." He frowns, "I'm the last of them."

Amara frowns, "I- I'm sorry." She says.

Rex looks at her, "It's quite alright," He says, "Most of my brothers who didn't defect served the Empire until they got rid of the clones. The ones who did defect like myself, went into hiding until we made ourselves useful in the Rebellion."

Poe nods, "Alright, but what are you doing here?" He asks.

"What do you think, kid?" Rex asks, "I am here to defend Lothal. I lost a lot of good people last time when Lothal was taken over and I am not going to allow Lothal to be taken over again."

Amara looks at the man, "I understand wanting to protect those you care about," She says, "But Captain Rex-,"

Rex chuckles, "Please, just Rex. I haven't been a captain in ages, Commander Solo." He says.

Amara gives a small smile, "If we're going to be less formal, then you do not have to call me _"Commander Solo"_. Just Amara will do." She says.

Rex nods, "Alright."

"As I was saying, Rex," Amara says, "Given the information we were told, we were only informed that the First Order was having some sort of activity in Lothal. We weren't notified that they are in fact here in Capital City."

Rex frowns, "You weren't told?"

Poe shakes his head, "No."

Rex sighs, "Torrin is a good kid," He says and ran a hand over his face, "He's really trying to prove a lot here. I can only assume he thought if he explained the situation the Resistance wouldn't want to help."

Amara frowns, "Given the news of what happened to the Resistance on Crait," She looks down, "Torrin's reason is valid."

Rex looks at her, "So it's true." He says, "The Resistance number is fleeting."

Amara nods.

Poe nods as well, "The Battle of Crait," He made his hands into fists, "It took a lot out of us."

Rex nods understanding. If anyone in the tent could understand the two Resistance officers it's Rex. Rex has seen war first hand. He has fought along side brothers and lost them in the process.

"If you offer your assistants here," Rex says, "I can try and offer some for you."

Amara looks at him, "We appreciate it, Rex, but you don't have to-,"

Rex shakes his head, "General Skywalker and General Kenobi were dear friends of mine," He stands up, "You are Skywalker's legacy. I will help you as if you were my friend."

Amara was stunned to respond. Instead Poe stood up and accepted. He held his hand out to shake it and Rex accepted Poe's hand.

"You have yourself a deal," Poe says, "But is there a way we can make contact with General Organa without the First Order tapping into our communications?"

Rex nods, "Absolutely."

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**OUTSIDE OF** the tent sat Amara. She allowed Poe to contact her mother and explain the situation, asking if she could offer a few extra men and maybe throwing Rey into a ship to Lothal. Meanwhile, Amara just sat out there lost in her thoughts.

Finn stepped over, "Everything okay?"

Amara looks up at him, "Yeah," She gave him a sad smile, "I just- I just met someone who knew my grandfather."

Finn gives her a confused look, "What?"

Finn and Rey were both told of Amara's family legacy. She had told them on the first night on the Falcon after the Battle of Crait. Amara had told them the story of Anakin Skywalker, best pilot and powerful Jedi Knight. How he fell in love despite it being forbidden in the Jedi Order, and how he married the woman. She told them how the woman, who was Padmé Amidala, got pregnant with Luke and Leia.

She told them how Anakin turned to the dark side because of the Emperor. She told them how her grandfather had to fight his master, who was like a brother to him. She told them how her grandmother passed after giving birth to Luke and Leia, and how the twins were separated after birth. After that, most of the story of the Empire and the legend that is Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia were well known.

Finn sits on the dirt next to her, "Is the person like ancient or something?"

Amara grins sadly, "Or something," She says, "He is a clone. He was a Clone Trooper for the Jedi Order."

Finn looked at her in awe, "A trooper?"

Amara nods, "Yeah."

Finn was aware of the clones. He was aware how they were the first wave of Storm Troopers in the Empire before they were either killed off or mysteriously disappeared to make way for new troopers. Finn knew of them, he was told of them and taught how to fight like them when he was in the First Order.

"He defected, Finn." Amara says, "Just like you."

Finn looks at her. He was taken back by that comment. His gaze moves away from her and then looks up at the sky on Lothal. It was clear and it was beautiful, but not nearly as beautiful as Yavin 4. Finn glanced over at Amara. She looked upward at the sky too. He always wondered, as she is the daughter of Han Solo, why she wasn't invested in flying. He never seen her pilot a ship, let alone her own father's ship.

"Can I ask you something?" Finn asks her.

Amara glanced over with a smile, "Sure."

Finn tilts his head, "How come you don't pilot?"

Amara shrugs, "I don't know. I guess despite it being in my blood I never thought of myself as I pilot." She says and then laughs, "But then again I never considered myself one with the Force and now look at me."

Finn couldn't help but smile at that comment.

Amara looks back up at the sky, "But I do know I have a pilot's heart." She smiles, "I always find myself staring at the sky or just the starry night sky."

Finn nudges her lightly, "Then maybe you should learn to pilot an X-Wing." He says, "Poe could teach you."

Amara laughed, "No way in hell would Poe ever approve of that."

"What wouldn't I approve?" Poe asks.

Amara and Finn looked up to see Poe standing there with Rex right behind him. Amara kept her smile on her face as she stood up, Finn was also standing.

"Nothing," She says, "So did you contact my mother?"

Poe nods, "Yeah." He says, "She'll be giving us what she can."

Amara understood. They were stretching it thin as it is. There wasn't much left of the Resistance and even with the new recruits that should be coming to Yavin 4, it wasn't like they could be much of help seeing as they need training.

"Until then," Rex says, "Make yourself comfortable. We can issue up some tents for you,"

Amara shakes her head, "Nonsense." She says, "We can always stay in the Falcon."

Rex nods, "Of course."

Amara glanced besides her and noticed how Finn was looking at Rex. It was almost in awe, in amazement. Finn had always thought he was the first trooper to defect from the cause he was forced to be apart of, but apparently he wasn't.

"Um, Rex this is Finn." Amara introduced, "Finn was a former trooper in the First Order but defected."

Rex looked a bit bewildered for a moment.

Poe nods, "He saved my life." He says and clasped a hand on Finn's shoulder to stand next to him.

Amara nods, "He helped us take down Starkiller Base." She says.

Rex placed his hands on his hips, "Wow. That is- Wow." He says, "Kid, it would be an honor of mine if I could shake your hand."

Finn spoke up, "It- It would be such an honor to shake your hand, sir." He says.

"Rex," Rex says, "No formality."

Finn nods.

Then the two former troopers shook hands. It was such a wonderful moment for both men. Poe stepped back and looked at Amara, he reached his hand out and Amara accepted it. The two held hands.

Just then a thought occurred to Amara.

"Where is Chewie?" Amara asks.

They ended up walking back to the Falcon ramp where the crowd of people where there, but cheering for a different reason. Turns out Janan and Chewie were having an arm wrestling match. Torrin was behind Janan cheering him on, despite Janan yelling at Torrin to keep quite.

Amara glanced at Poe, "Well that's unexpected."

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**AMARA HAD** found Rex alone. Everyone was at the campfire having a grand time, but Amara noticed the clone's absence so she went in search for him. She saw him by the Falcon. He was admiring the ship.

"It's my father's ships." Amara startled him out of his thoughts.

Rex glanced at her, "I heard of what happened to Han Solo," He says, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Amara gives him a small smile, "I appreciate it," She says and steps forward to look at the ship.

Rex looks at the ship and then to Amara. She looked like Leia and Han, he could tell. He has fought along side Han in the Battle of Endor, he had seen Princess Leia in passing. However, the more he looks at Amara, the more he sees Anakin Skywalker.

Amara glanced at him and Rex looks away.

"My apologizes," Rex says.

Amara shakes her head, "It's okay." She says giving him a smile, "It must be weird to see me. To know I am Skywalker's granddaughter."

Rex laughs, "It reminds me of how old I am." His laughter fades, "But it also reminds me of the friends I've lost."

Amara frowns, "I'm sorry."

Rex shakes his head, "It's not your fault, kid."

Amara sat down and gestured for Rex to do that same. As the older man does, they sit in silence for a while. Amara thinks to what Poe is doing, probably drinking with Finn and laughing. He tends to get too absorbed in having a good time he tends to forget about other things around him, which is why Amara had walked off when she did.

"How much do you know of Anakin Skywalker?" Rex asks.

Amara shrugs her shoulders, "I know a little from my mother," She says, "I was told a lot from C-3PO and R2-DR when I was a kid."

Rex glanced at her, "Those droids still around?"

Amara nods.

"Anakin built C-3PO." Rex says, "I remember him telling me that one night."

Amara looks at Rex, "Really? He built 3PO?" She asks.

Rex nods.

"Wow." She says.

"And R2-D2 was his droid. Every time he piloted that droid was with him." Rex says and lightly laughs, "Can't believe they're still around."

Amara looks at the stars, "Before the Jedi Order fell, was Anakin-" She looks at Rex, "Was he a good guy?"

Rex sighs and looks at the sky, "He saved my life a lot in the Clone Wars." He says, "He and General Kenobi were some of the few to not treat any of us like clones but as individuals."

Amara sort of smiles at that.

"He was a remarkable pilot," Rex went on, "A powerful Jedi. A good fighter, but was a bit reckless at time."

Amara smiles sadly, "I would've loved to have met him."

"You're a Jedi," He says, "You should be able to."

Amara glanced at him, "I- I'm not a Jedi," She says.

Rex nods, "Sorry- Sorry," He says, "I didn't mean to assume."

Amara shakes her head, "N- No- No." She ran a hand over her face, "I mean, I am a Force user, yes, but not a Jedi."

Rex glanced at her, "You probably still could." He says, "I had overheard a friend who was a Jedi say that no one is really gone. He could communicate with his master, despite his master being dead."

Amara frowns, "Really?" She spoke, "I- I never considered that."

Rex looks back up at the sky, "But you don't have to." He says.

Amara looks at the sky, "It's a thought, now."

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**MUCH LATER**, Amara had walked through the Falcon to the sleeping quarters. She found someone still up. It was Poe. He was sitting in the lounge at the table. His head resting on his hands as his elbows were on the table. He looked tired.

Amara walked into the room, "Gonna stay up all night?" She asks.

Poe looks up, "Uh- um no."

Amara walks over to him and placed a hand on his head. Poe embraced her touch in his hair. She loved his hair, she loved those curls. Amara tilt her head as she eyes fixed on him.

"Why aren't you in bed?" She asks.

"Why aren't you?" He asks her.

Amara smiles, "Far point, but I asked first." She says.

Poe shrugs, "I- I can't seem to sleep much than a few hours before I'm waking up in cold sweat."

"Because of the Raddus?" She asks.

Poe looks at her, "Crait, the Raddus, Kylo Ren torturing me, you name it it's probably what I'm dreaming." He says, "Sometimes it's you."

Amara is now sitting next to him, her hand stroking his hair and her eyes filled with concern looked at him.

"Poe," Amara says, "Why didn't you tell me you're still suffering from nightmares?"

Poe looks at her, "I had to appear to be fine," He says, "I couldn't let you know I was also broken."

Amara frowns. She didn't like how she was just called _"broken"_, but she let it go. She knew he was worried about her for a lot of reasons and she understood it. She had been dealing with her latest vision, but after Poe knew, she felt like she could talk to him about anything.

"Poe," She says, "If I can come to you for a shoulder to cry on or an ear to listen to my problems, the same can be said about you."

Poe kept his eyes on her.

"I am here for you, a hundred percent." She says, "Because Poe Dameron, you stupid fool, I love you."

Poe cups her face and then the two peck a kiss on the lips. Amara pulls back first and then stands up, but reaches down to grab Poe's hand.

"Wh- What?" Poe asks.

"Come on," She says, "We're going to bed."

"We?" He asks.

Amara nods, "If you can't go to sleep alone, then I guess I have no choice but to let you sleep with me tonight."

Poe was a bit shocked by this. Actually, it wasn't the first time they had fallen asleep together, but this was the first time as a couple they were going to.

Amara pulls him out of the seat he had been sitting in for hours as she thought. She had dragged him for a moment, before he began to walk with her down the halls to her quarters. She was given Han's old quarters, which was fitting. Amara opens the door and the two step in. Amara shuts the door behind, a small light turns on after the door shuts. The quarters seemed a bit larger than the ones Finn and Chewie were sleeping in. Poe felt a bit bad for taking Amara's space and having a larger space while his buddy had a small spot.

Amara took off her jacket and then turns to Poe. She gestures to the bed. He does the same, jacket comes off and then so does boots. Amara was sitting on the bed as she got her boots off before she pulled over the covers. Poe sits on the bed and looks at the wall in front of him.

"I can always sleep in my-," Poe was cut off.

"No you won't," Amara says, "You'll be up all night."

Poe knew she was right, but he had said nothing.

Amara pulled him into bed, he just allowed her to do that. Once the two laid in the bed, Amara pulled the covers up. Amara curled up against him, resting her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beat and feel his chest rise and fall as he breathed. Poe wrapped right arm around her, pulling her tighter and closer to him. Poe leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Amara reached over and grabbed Poe's left hand in her right hand held it.

"Good night, Poe." Amara says.

Poe gives a small smile, "Good night Amara," Poe says and closes his eyes.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**POE AWAKENS** in the morning, he feels Amara's body up against his. She was sound asleep. She looks peaceful. Poe brushes some of her hair from her face and looks at her. He looks from her to the ceiling of the quarters they were in and began to think.

No nightmares last night. Guess sleeping with Amara last night really helped him out for his sleeping schedule. He actually felt refreshed unlike most nights, he wakes up feeling more tired than he did prior.

He felt Amara adjust herself in her sleep. She pulled herself closer to Poe. He couldn't help but smile at that. Her arms wrapped around him, keeping him in the bed with her. Not that he didn't mind it, but he knew she would have to wake up soon so they could plan how to handle the First Order.

However, the longer Poe stared at the young woman he is sharing a bed with, he can't help but wished this was his life. No fighting. No death. No war. Just days like this where he and Amara can just lay together and cuddle without any worry of the First Order. Poe's fingers touch his mother's wedding ring and he palmed it as he went deeper into thoughts.

He had spent years for the Resistance. He had given the Resistance everything and when the war eventually ends what will he be left with?

Amara, for starters.

Poe grimace, _'That is if we all survive the war,'_ Poe thought.

But if they all survived the war. What future would he have? Would he leave the Resistance and return home like he had told his father so many times prior? His fingers continue to trace the ring. Or would he finally give this ring to the woman of his dreams? Like his father had told him, one day he'd be willing to give that ring to the person he'd want to spend the rest of his life with.

Poe's eyes linger to Amara.

He had already trusted her with the ring once before. She hadn't wanted to take it at first, she didn't want to hold onto something that means so much to him. But she protected the ring and returned it to him. Before Poe could continue his deep thoughts, he heard a slight moan and he glanced down. Amara's eyes fluttered open as she stretched against him.

"Morning," Poe says grinning at her.

Amara closed her eyes but smiles at him, "Morning." She says, "Did you sleep well?"

Poe nods, "Yeah." He says, "And I can see you did."

Amara opens her eyes and kept the smile, "I like cuddling with you," She says, "You make me feel safe."

Amara held onto him and he held onto her back. They cuddled together for a moment, before a knock on the quarters door gained their attention.

"Amara-!" Finn yells, "Poe! Get up!"

Amara blushes, "Uh- um we'll be right out shortly!" She exclaims.

"Just hurry up!" Finn yells from the other side of the door.

At this point both Amara and Poe had sat up in the bed. Amara's fee hung over the side and Poe is standing up, he was going to head to his quarters to get clean clothes to change into before heading out of the Falcon.

Amara watched him to go the door.

"Poe," Amara says.

Poe halts and turns to her, "Yeah?"

Poe could see something in Amara's facial expression. She was reading him through his eyes, he know she can do that and doesn't fully have an understanding or way to control it. She can't just shut it off, either.

Amara shakes her head, "Uh- I'm just glad you were able to get a good nights rest." She says.

Poe nods, "Oh yeah."

Poe nods again. He doesn't fully believe that's what she wanted to say but decided not to push it in case it related to her vision, and he'd want to her to come to him about it.

"I'll see you outside." Poe tells her.

Amara nods, "Okay."

Poe leaves her quarters. The door shuts behind her. She sits there on the bed, before flopping on her back to stare at the ceiling.

"He thinking about proposing to me?" Amara spoke. 

**{published on: 3/1/20}**


	33. XXXIII

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Nicholas Hoult as Torin Kallus**

**Temuera Morrison as Rex**

**PLANNING BEGAN** as soon as everyone was inside Rex's tent. Those who were apart of the meeting were as followed; Rex, Amara, Poe, Finn, Chewie, BB-8, Torrin, Janan, and a few other older fellows in the base. Everyone else was outside getting things ready for the help the Resistance was bringing. Leia wasn't too clear on what sort of help they were going to get, but Amara was hoping that Rey was on that list of help.

Rex points on a map of the city that rested on the command table, "The First Order has taken over the city," He says, "Those who didn't surrender to the First Order were either imprisoned or worst."

Amara frowns.

Poe rubs his forehead, "Do you know how many men we're talking about?" He asks, "How many squads of troopers?"

Torrin looks at Poe, "Janan and I have done some scouting a few days ago." He points to a bar, "We were hiding out in here to get information from a reliable source. He claims that there are probably maybe thirty troopers, but that doesn't include the officers."

Amara felt some eyes on her. It was Finn and Poe. She knew the question both men were going to ask her before they even asked her.

"No, Kylo Ren is not here." Amara tell him.

Janan looks at Amara with an annoyed look, "What does all Jedi have some sort of telepathic tracker of all Jedi."

Amara lifts her gaze to Janan. Her eyes were a hard glare on the Lasat male in front of her on the other side of the table. She had crossed her arms on her chest.

Rex glanced at Janan, "You don't need to be harsh about the Jedi," He says, "You father fought along side two of them."

Janan crosses his arms on his chest, "But it's because of the Jedi we're in this situation, isn't it? I mean, the fall of the Republic was the Jedi's fault. The Empire was the Jedi's fault. The First Order is the Jedi's fault."

Torrin glanced at his friend, "Janan."

Janan glanced at Torrin, "Come on, I can't be the only one who thinks this?" He spoke, "Look at the new Supreme Leader of the First Order. A former Jedi turned to the dark side."

Amara clenched her jaw and tighten her grip on her arms that are crossed over. Poe seemed to have glanced over noticing this.

"Janan," Rex adds, "You're out of line."

Janan continues, "Am I?"

Chewie barks a loud growl in Amara's defense, however, only those on the Resistances and Rex could understand the Wookiee.

Amara kept her gaze on Janan, "It wasn't just Jedi responsible for the Empire," She spoke, "There were countless species who condoned their behavior. Captured and even killed those who spoke out against the Empire. People rebelled to take down their oppressors."

Janan looks at her.

"Which is exactly what we're doing against the First Order. No one came to our aid on Crait and we somehow made it out covered in dirt and blood of our fallen comrades." She glares at Janan, "Where were you when we were on Crait? Huh? You were here."

Torrin awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. Janan kept his gaze on her, trying not to see intimated by her. Finn glanced at Poe and Poe looked at Finn, before both men glanced at Amara. Chewie stood right behind her, ready to take down Janan given a word. BB-8 was by Poe looking at Amara.

"You sent distressed and we came out of the goodness of our heart," Amara says, "You used a familiar chain code and a familiar code name. We came and we're going to help you with your issue."

Amara then slammed her hands on the table loudly. This caused Torrin to jump a little, but Janan didn't move. Neither Amara nor Janan had blinked.

"You can talk all sorts about the Jedi and what they've done to this galaxy," She says and then shakes her head, "But what the hell have you done for the galaxy?"

She turns around and begins to walk out, Poe reached out to grab her arm. When he did so, Amara looks at him in the eyes. What he saw in her eyes was enough to know to give her some space. Poe let go of her and she walked out.

Rex sighs, "We'll- We'll take a break."

Janan scoffs, "Why because the princess can't handle the truth?"

Finn steps forward, "Do not call her that." He says, "She is a commander in the Resistance. She's a great fighter and one hell of a friend."

Janan looks at Finn.

Poe made his hands into fists, "We've been out there fighting for the injustice that the First Order is causing in the galaxy," He says, "She had a valid point, what have you done for the galaxy?"

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**JEDI WERE** to blame for some of the issues, but Amara can't fault them all. She had heard stories of the Jedi when she was a child from her mother, sure Leia didn't know everything about the Jedi due to being born after the fall of the Republic, but the stories did give Amara some sort of understanding. They were suppose to be peacekeepers. Not soldiers. The Jedi were only meant to bring balance to the living thing and understand that balance.

The Empire was her grandfather's doing. The end of the Empire was her uncle's, mother's, and father's doing. The First Order was her brothers doing and Amara is trying her best to right those wrongs. Amara sat away from the base. She sat on the top of a hill looking down at the city from the distance. The thought of people being prisoners inside their own city was sickening.

Amara saw a small pebble, she focused her attention on the pebble. As she concentrated on the pebble, the small rock began to lift from the rock. Amara's gaze moved to in front of her, and then the pebble went flying from the ground and into the grass. Her training was slow, but she was learning. She wanted to learn more faster, because if she compared herself to her brother, they were in different leagues. He was a threat to her and she knew it.

Her training with her mother is firstly doing mediation and protecting your mind from invaders using the Force. The pebble trick was something Amara just picked up randomly before leaving Yavin 4. The wind of Lothal blew against her face. She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them. This reminded her of times where she would sit on D'Qar and complain to Vira about something stupid. Her gaze moved to her right. No Vira. That's right. Amara huffed out a deep breathe and closed her eyes.

_"Amara,"_

Amara felt a comforting hand touch her shoulder. Quickly, Amara opened her eyes and lifted her head to look behind her, no one was there.

Amara frowns.

"Great," She says, "I'm hearing voices."

She stands up and looks at the city one last time before heading back to the base. She had enough time to cool down after Janan's remarks about the Jedi and basically her family legacy. Amara turned her back on the city and walked in the direction of the base. However, behind her, a blue Force ghost appeared briefly before fading.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**THE TWO** boys, Poe and Finn, were waiting by the Falcon for Amara to come back. Chewie had told them he was going into the Falcon to check on things, which neither of them had a problem with. Poe sat on the open ramp with BB-8 next to him.

Finn glanced at his friend after sensing something radiating off of Poe. Sometimes Finn gets these feelings or senses things, he isn't sure what it is really. Is it just a gut feeling? Or does he seem to know the X-Wing pilot so well after only knowing him for a month, well awake for a few weeks.

"Everything okay, Poe?" Finn asks his friend.

Poe looks at him, "I'm just- I'm just a little pissed off." He shakes his head.

Finn understood.

Amara didn't deserved that. Finn knew that, he knew that if Janan had brought up the fact Finn was once a trooper, Amara would've stepped in and shut him down. Finn can a hundred percent grantee she would've blasted him with her blaster if he had said something negative about Poe.

"She bares that legacy on her shoulders," Poe says lowering his gaze, "She use to talk about it with pride, but-."

Finn nods, "Yeah." He says, "I know."

Finn, like Rey, knew as much as Amara would open up about her background. About Han and Leia, about her grandparents that she knew, and about Ben Solo. Finn knew that with Janan throwing out what he thought about the Jedi hurt her and she doesn't even consider herself to be a Jedi. Poe looks up at the base in front of him. Janan was one irritating guy to say what he said, but he doesn't represent the entire group of people wanting their help. Poe sees families here, families who are hoping the Resistance will help them.

Poe shakes his head bitterly, if only some of those people could've helped them back on Crait.

"Poe," Finn spoke, "What is it?"

Poe lifts his head. His expression must've been concerning for Finn, because his pal did look worried about the pilot.

Poe shakes his head, "It's- It's nothing."

Poe glanced down and heard BB-8 beeping. The small orange and white droid rolled away from his master, Poe's gaze moved to where BB-8 was going to. Amara had returned.

Poe stands up.

He takes a good look at her, she looked like she had calmed down since the interaction in the tent. She didn't look as at peace as she was this morning, but it can't be helped.

"Amara," Poe says, "You okay?"

Amara nods, "Yeah- um sorry for storming off." She says.

Finn took a step forward, "You don't need to apologize." He says.

Poe nods in agreement with Finn, "He's right," He tells her, "You did nothing wrong. It was Janan."

Amara sighs and steps forward, "But I should've kept my mouth shut. If we end up forming some sort of alliance with these people I want to be on good accords with them and not worry about being stabbed in the back." She says, "Besides, shouting at them doesn't make me look good."

Poe couldn't help but smile, "You sound just like Leia."

Amara looks at him, "At ease, Commander Dameron." She says in a tone similar to her mother.

That action caused the three of them to lightly laugh and smile. The small laughter between them was cut off short by Torrin and Janan coming over. The soft giggles escaping Amara's lips turn to a frown and her eyes directly on the Lasat.

"Um-," Torrin rubs his arm, "Janan wanted to say something to you, Amara."

Amara crossed her arms on her chest.

Janan groans and says, "I'm sorry for what I said." He says and groans, "You're right. I only know my life here on Lothal. I can't possibly understand what war has really been like."

Amara nods, "And you have no problem walking into battle against the First Order along side someone in the Skywalker bloodline?"

Janan shakes his head, "No. That comment about the Jedi it was- it was stupid and offensive." He says, "Sorry."

Poe looks at Amara. Hearing her now, she sounded like a completely different person than he remembered before leaving for Jakku to find the map to Skywalker. Amara sounded like she's aged since then, but she is still twenty-one.

"I do not forgive the behavior but I accept the apology," She says.

Without adding an additional word, Amara just moves pass Janan. Both Janan and Torrin watched as Amara walked up into the Falcon.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**LEIA HAD **told them help would come, but it was not coming as soon as they'd hope. With sources limited, Leia had explained to Poe through their holocall that the ship arriving with help wouldn't be there until tomorrow. Which meant they'd have to hold off on any attacks until then. No retaking the city until tomorrow.

Poe didn't like that. He had a feeling Janan and Torrin as well as a few of the younger people here on the base might be a little big trigger happy. Once Poe got off the call with Leia, he glanced over to Rex who had been apart of the conversation.

"What do you think?" Poe asks Rex.

Rex looks at Poe. He seemed a bit surprised to hear the commander of the Resistance ask for his opinion, but to be honest Rex had far more experience in this sort of thing than anyone alive.

"I think we should follow your General's lead." Rex says, "Wait until tomorrow to plan a proper attack with more allies."

Poe nods, "Think your people can hold off until then?"

Rex nods, "I'm certain they will." He says.

After that, Poe had excused himself to go report this information to Finn and Amara. He hated having to wait when they could go and attack, but he had learned after Crait that they need a plan before going in guns a blazing. When Poe finds Amara and Finn, the two are outside with Chewie and BB-8. In front of Amara is pieces of parts of blasters and other weapons that have been destroyed. BB-8 was watching Amara move parts around in her small pile. Poe looks at her a bit confused.

Amara doesn't even look up, "So how is my mom?" She asks.

Finn jumps a little bit, he had been helping sorting parts for Amara and hadn't even noticed Poe. He looks up at his friend and gives Poe a big smile.

"Hey, buddy." Finn says.

Poe gives a smile, "Hey," He says, "Um- General Organa is doing well, but bad news the manpower won't be here until tomorrow. So we won't be attacking until we have enough people."

Amara nods, "Makes sense."

Finn looks at Poe, "And Rex is okay with this?"

Poe nods.

Chewie barks a growl from his spot. When he did that, Amara points at the Wookiee and nods her head, still the woman has yet to look up.

"He's gotta point," She says.

Chewie was saying about Janan and Torrin.

The four of them have only been on Lothal for a day, but despite that have noticed that Torrin and Janan are trying to prove something. They are hotheads.

Poe rubs the bridge of his nose, "Rex assures me that they won't be doing anything reckless." He says.

Amara shakes her head, "Don't count of that," She says and then tosses a piece of piping over her shoulder, "I can tell they're up to something."

Finn glanced at Amara, "From the Force?"

Amara finally looks up, "They're young and want to impress their leader," She says, "They'll only do what they think is right but it'll end up blowing up in their faces."

Poe sighs, "They might be hotheads but I don't know if they'd be that reckless." He says.

Amara frowns and then drop the blaster piece in her hands on the ground, she looks directly at Poe.

"Poe," Amara says, "Are you questioning my assessment of them?"

Poe shakes his head, "What-? No, it's just- I don't think they'd do something that would put the people on the base at risk." He says.

Amara scoffs, "You barely know them."

Poe groans, "What is it with you, Amara?" He asks, "A second ago you were apologizing to us for your outburst and then accepting Janan's apology. And now you hate them?"

Amara looks at them, "Hate them? No. I am only speaking from what I see from them, you know from that freaky Force thing that I cannot control." She says and stands up, "Ugh-! Forget it. I'm not even going to bother doing this-!"

Amara kicks some of the pieces and goes back inside the Falcon. Chewie growls annoyance at Amara and heads over to clean up the pieces with BB-8 pushing a crate the pieces were in before to the Wookiee. Finn stands up and looks from where Amara stormed off to Poe. Finn placed a hand on Poe's shoulder and looked at him.

"She told me while you were meeting with Rex, she feels a lot of feelings of the Force here." He tells Poe, "I think it's getting to her. She doesn't know how to control it fully and- and sure she's getting training but she isn't sure where she should be going."

Poe frowns, "Why hasn't she told me this?"

Finn shrugs, "I've become an ear for her every now and then." He says, "Sorry buddy."

Poe shakes his head.

Poe will admit, it did sting a little hearing his girlfriend was speaking to his best friend about things that she should be telling him. But Amara and Finn are friends and friends talk to each other about things they're worried about.

"No, it's okay." Poe says, "I- I was busy."

Finn nods.

Poe gestures to the mess on the ground, "What was this all about?"

Finn glanced down, "She was going to use her Kyber crystal and make a lightsaber." He tells Poe.

Poe looks a bit shocked, "What?" He asks, "Really?"

Finn nods, "She claims that if she's wielding the saber it'll be a big distraction out there," He says, "So she can keep the attention on her while everyone can save those imprisoned."

Poe shakes his head, "I'm not allowing her to be a walking target."

Finn shrugs his shoulders with a sad smile, "I don't think she's going to give you a choice."

Poe frowns at that. He looks back at the Falcon, he was wondering what Amara could be thinking. This morning started off so well, and then things were all shaken up. He wished he could go back to cuddling in bed, considering a future with her. And then that is when it hit Poe. Amara knew his thoughts of wanting to purpose to her in the future. Poe wasn't sure if he should take this badly how she is reacting or if she's reacting this way because he hasn't talked to her about the idea.

Poe just shakes his head, "I have a bad feeling about all of this," Poe says.

Finn nods, "You and me both."

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**THE ATTACK** happened at dust. Just like Amara had predicted, both Torrin and Janan went in like idiots to try and bring the fight to them, which was the most idiotic thing the two could do. Torrin and Janan had literally brought the First Order to the camp. Storm Troopers marching through the fields and ships landing below the campsite. Blasters were firing at the people living in the camp.

Amara marched out of the Falcon, "Those idiots." She turns to the Falcon, "Chewie-!"

Without a seconds notice, out came Chewie. He was armed with his signature cross-bow blaster. Amara pulled her blaster out of her holster and ran to find cover to begin shooting. Chewie and Amara were behind a tent, firing at Storm Troopers coming into the camp. Amara hit one and Chewie hit two. On the other side of the camp; Poe, Finn, and Rex came out of the command tent. All three of them were armed. Poe glanced down below him, BB-8 was at his feet.

"BB-8 go find Amara," Poe says, "Make sure she's okay."

BB-8 beeps at Poe and rolls off.

Once the droid was off, blasts came near them. All three of them ducked for cover and began firing their blasters at the enemy. Poe hit two and ducked behind a crate and Finn hit two as well before going behind the same crate with Poe. Rex fired and hit the shoulder of one but then aimed for the chest of the same one, knocking that one down.

Rex glanced over noticing Torrin and Janan firing on enemy.

"Torrin-!" Rex yells, "Janan! What the hell did you do?"

Torrin glanced back at Rex, "We wanted- We wanted to take back what is ours!"

Rex fires again and gestures to the chaos, "And bring it here? Where they're are women and children!" He yells.

Torrin's excited look of taking on the enemy fades as he looks in front of them. Sure, they had taken down troopers but the death toll was not just troopers. There were their own people laying face first in the dirt.

"Rex, I-." Torrin was cut off when he was hit.

Torrin was hit on the shoulder and fell onto the ground. Janan turns at his friend, before firing that trooper with five shots before kneeling down to Torrin.

"You okay, Torrin?" Janan asks.

Torrin nods, "Ye- Yeah," He winced.

Rex knelt down and ducked as he moved over to the two. He looked over Torrin's wound. Through and through. Rex tore a bit from his shirt and tied it around Torrin's shoulder in the best way to compact the wound. Rex grabs Torrin's blaster and hands it to him.

"Fight," Rex says, "Until your last breathe. That's an order."

Torrin nods, "Yes, Captain." He tells him.

Just like that Rex, Torrin, and Janan all got up from their shelter and began firing at the enemy. Poe and Finn ducked behind the crate. Poe glanced around, scouting for BB-8. But nothing. Finn gets up and fires at the troopers before ducking back.

"I don't think they're gonna give up," Finn says, "Not as long as we still breathe."

Poe nods, "That's what I'm worried about." He frowns.

More explosions and blasts. Poe gits his teeth as this was getting them no where. He sees the death toll rising, more innocent people dying and there was nothing to be done with it. A loud shout snapped Poe out of his thoughts.

"He's here-!" It was Amara.

Poe glanced at her direction.

And then when he rose, despite risk for being hit by blasters, he sees him. Black cloak and all. Red lightsaber that was well known.

Kylo Ren.

Poe glanced from the man to Amara, they were far away, but not too far. Poe estimates he can make it if he sprints to Amara. Poe is then pulled to the ground, by Finn after almost being blasted in the head.

"Dude, you gotta stay down." Finn says.

Poe frowns, "Kylo Ren is here."

Finn scoffs, "Of course."

Janan and Torrin blasted at a few troopers and then glanced in the direction of the most feared man in the galaxy. Just looking into his eyes, you could feel the darkness. Both Janan and Torrin ducked down.

Amara glanced at Poe, they met eye contact briefly before she thought she knew what she needed to do.

Poe reached his hand out and shook his head. Amara gives him a sad smile and a single tear slid down her face.

Then Poe watched her reach for something on her hip. Something he hadn't noticed she had been carrying.

Amara blasts a few troopers as she was far in the open. She placed her blaster in her holster and then extended her hand out and sent Kylo Ren's men back by the Force. People who were still alive on the base watched from their hiding spots. Poe and Finn lift their heads up, both getting the familiarity of Crait and Poe was not leaving Amara behind. Kylo Ren lifts his hand up. The troopers stop firing their blasters. Both Amara and Kylo Ren stood face to face, looking at each other.

"We meet again, Amara Solo." Kylo Ren says and points his saber, "Have you come to kneel to your Supreme Ruler? Or have you accepted your death wish?"

Amara shakes her head, "Ben," She says, "Always for the dramatic."

Kylo Ren's eyes narrowed.

Just then Amara ignited her own lightsaber. Green. The Kyber crystal she had been saving since she was a child.

Kylo Ren's eyes widen.

Amara had a smirk on her face, "What is it, Ben?" She asks, "Forgot I had a Kyber crystal?"

Kylo Ren didn't falter. He kept his gaze on his sister, his saber still pointing at her with one hand on the handle.

"I figured you're running around playing with one," Amara kept the smirk on her face, "It can't be that hard."

Kylo Ren glares at her, "Death wish it is." He says.

Amara shakes her head, "You won't kill me, Ben."

Kylo Ren then charges forward screaming. He goes and lunges forward with his blade going to strike her. Amara ducks and rolls on the ground, she gets up and has just about enough time to block the blade coming back at her. As the siblings begin their brawl. The troopers begin firing again at the base.

Poe reaches into his pocket, not even caring if the First Order picks up their chatter, they need help and they needed they're help hours ago.

"Commander Dameron to Resistance," Poe calls out into a comm device, "This is Commander Poe Dameron on Lothal. We're under attack by the First Order, and Commander Solo is currently fighting against Kylo Ren in a lightsaber duel."

Poe looks at the site and grimace. Amara was good, but she wasn't trained enough like Kylo Ren has been.

"Send help!" Poe yells through the comm device. 

**{published on: 3/3/20}**


	34. XXXIV

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Nicholas Hoult as Torin Kallus**

**Temuera Morrison as Rex**

**SPARKS OF** green and red colliding against each other as Amara and Kylo Ren faced off against each other. Both of them pushing hard in their hold, trying to get the other to fall back by their own force in their power behind their blade.

Kylo Ren grits his teeth, "I will admit," He spoke and looks at her, "You have gotten stronger since we last spoke."

Amara eyes went from staring to his blade to him. She sees something in his eyes, almost distracting her. Was it pride? She wasn't sure.

Just as she was sort of distracted, Kylo Ren pushed at her with his blade. Amara lost her footing and fell on the ground, the lightsaber being knocked from her hand. Amara looked up and then rolled on her side to avoid his blade, before reaching for her saber. As Amara's hand reach out to the saber, she heard the buzzing of Kylo Ren's saber by her face. Amara turns to see the red glow by her chin.

"You may have gotten stronger, but I am far beyond your league." Kylo Ren gives a smirk on his face as he delivered that to her.

The two look at each other. Amara felt something familiar with his stare, she sensed what he was trying to do. Amara pulled out her blaster and fired at him, which he dodge. Amara grabbed the saber and she hit her now ignited blade against his blade.

Amara rose to her feet, "Don't you try it," Amara holsters her blaster, "You will not enter my head again."

Kylo Ren tilts his head as he stares at her, "You've seen something." He tells her.

Kylo Ren watched her reaction. Amara didn't allow her expression to falter, but it didn't mean he couldn't sense what she was trying to ignore.

"You've seen what I've been searching for." Kylo Ren says.

Amara shakes her head, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Ben." She says.

Kylo Ren points his blade at her, "You will tell me what you saw. Even if I have to torture you to do so," His eyes narrow, "I will."

Kylo Ren went in to strike again. Amara felt his blade hit her blade. She was backing up as he was moving forward and forward. Amara was on the defense as Kylo Ren aggressively kept striking at her. Kylo Ren lunges his blade against her blade. The sparks of red and green were lighting up the destruction of the base. Troopers still laying on the ground work and Amara knew Poe, Finn, and Chewie were laying down their defense against the First Order. There were small explosions now, the troopers were playing dirty. Amara's eyes glance over at the destruction and then back to her brother. She grit her teeth and pushed forward.

"You cannot win," Kylo Ren says, "You are not trained. Skywalker didn't want to train you. He didn't want to even be around you."

Amara glares up at her brother.

"I sense it," Kylo Ren then laughs, "Leia would rather train Rey than you. She is fearful you'd follow my path. She is taking her time so you don't get corrupted."

Amara yells at him. Amara forcefully shoves Kylo Ren back. He rolled back and the saber turns off as it lands next to him. He looks up at her, a grin escaped his lips.

"Such rage," He grins, "We truly are siblings."

Amara realized what he had said and took a step back. The words of the man returned to her. The path of rage can lead to was terrifying to Amara. Kylo Ren noticed this and began to rise. He grabbed the handle of his saber and rose to his feet to look at his sister.

"You hesitate," Kylo Ren says, "That'll be your downfall."

Amara tighten her hold on her saber as it is being held in her right hand, before she charges forward its in both hands.

Across from that scene, Poe and Finn were ducking behind the crate they had been in laying out blasts to the troopers that seem to keep on coming. Finn ducks back down after firing at a few and glanced over at Poe. Poe grit his teeth, he was growing impatient. It had been a few minutes or so since he since out that message, and he was really hoping help would be coming.

"Poe-!" Finn yells.

Poe snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his friend.

"They'll come," He assures them, "They will."

Poe nods.

But deep down, the pilot can only think about Crait and how no one came to their need and this might be a similar situation. Poe rises and fires at a few troopers with Finn, and causally, Poe's eyes drift to Amara. She seems to be handling herself well against Kylo Ren, but Poe knew she wasn't trained in the Force. He had leverage over her.

Rex fires at a few troopers and turns to Poe and Finn.

"Boys!" Rex yells, "Try this!"

Poe and Finn turn and see Rex toss some grenades at them. The two caught them and then turned to each other, giving each other a small grin. Finn tossed one before the two of them ducked behind the crate. A few moments then an explosion. Poe and Finn had covered themselves during the explosion, Poe peaked up to see a lot of damage had taken place.

"These grenades get the job done." Poe says.

Rex chuckles, "They're from the old good days!" The clone laughs as he snipes at a few troopers.

Rex, Torrin, and Janan had tossed one grenade as well and just as Poe and Finn had a positive effect so did they. Poe leans up and fires at a few coming near them, but glancing again at Amara. She was now struggling.

"She can't handle him off much longer." Poe tells Finn.

Finn glanced up from the crate to look over. Amara blocks Kylo Ren's strikes. That's all she's doing, she's on defense against her own brother. His blade keeps striking at her and all Amara can do is block his hits. Poe points his blaster at Kylo Ren. Did he learn anything the first time he fired at the man, probably not. So Poe fires a blast at Kylo Ren, and the former Jedi extends his hand like he had done on Jakku and stopped the blast from hitting him all while trying to strike his sister.

Poe grits his teeth.

Kylo Ren then swips his hand and that motion sent the blast back in their direction. So both Poe and Finn grabbed their blasters and as many grenades as they could. They moved out of the way literally before the blast hit them, but also behind was a grenade or two, which caused a loud explosion.

For Poe and Finn, everything was ringing. Poe looks around, seeing the blasts and the bodies fall. He glanced over and watched his girlfriend face off against her brother. He sees Finn mouth something, but Poe doesn't understand. Until he looks up. Above there are X-Wings setting down attacks from the air.

Within a few moments, Poe and Finn are both met by Rey kneeling down in front of them with worry in her eyes. Poe looks confused and his eyes drift to the fight where Amara was facing Kylo Ren, but noticed the two were gone. Rey was saying something to him, but it wasn't clear. Slowly and slowly the fuzziness became clear and he could hear her voice.

"Poe," Rey says, "Poe. Amara has been taken."

And if Poe didn't looked messed up from the blast, he surely looked as if all the color from his face was just drained.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**LEIA WAS** not happy. She had arrived on Lothal with Kes and a few others from the Resistance to give aid, but did not expect this sort of site. So much destruction in this camp, barely any tents remain standing.

Poe was being treated by a medical droid that was brought along with. He glanced over at Finn, who was getting bandage wrapped around his arm by Rose. Poe saw his father watching him being treated a little away, his eyes kept glancing from Poe or to the direction of the shouting match Leia was giving Rex on the poor behavior of two of his men.

Poe's gaze lowers.

Torrin and Janan must be feeling like failures. The death toll on their base was nearly half and the injury list just keeps coming in. Poe lifts his head when she heard Leia get louder. Finn and Rose glanced at each other before glancing at Poe, both were worried about him. Sure he wasn't hurt badly, just banged his head and has some scratches but they were worried how he was feeling relating to Amara being captured.

Finn frowns.

After Rey told the pilot that, Poe just seemed to distant himself as he was probably blaming himself.

"Poe," Finn spoke up.

Poe looks at his friend.

"We'll get her," Finn says, "I promise."

Poe sighs.

The first rule in war that Poe had heard from his father was, you can make promises in war. Nothing good comes out of promises in war. Kes decided not to preach those words.

"She's a tough kid," Kes spoke, "I'm sure she'll be alright."

Poe's eyes move to his dad.

Poe reached for his necklace and placed the ring in the palm of his hand. Wondering so much in this small attempt of a medical tent that they manage to put together after the attack.

Leia had stepped in. Poe looks at her and stands up from the spot he had been sitting on inside the tent they were in. Finn and Rose both remain sitting, but looked at the general.

Leia looked exhausted.

"General," Poe says, "I'd like to lead the assault in recusing Amara."

Leia looks at Poe.

She didn't have to be surprised to hear that out of the flyboy's mouth. He would volunteer for practically anything, but this was a different mission.

Finn stands up, "Me too." He says, "I mean at least I want to go on the mission."

Leia looks at the former trooper. She knows. If Poe goes somewhere, Finn follows suit. They are like each other's halves in some way.

"We will begin a recuse op the second we know where they took her," Leia says and shakes her head, "We can only hope Amara is able to hold on until we arrive."

Poe glanced at Leia's hand, in her left hand was Amara's newly built saber. Leia must've noticed Poe looking at it, she glanced at the pilot and nods at him.

"Rey found it," Leia says, "I didn't even know she was planning on making one."

Poe nods, "I didn't either, until today."

Leia kept her eyes on Poe.

"She had asked me for parts to help build herself one," Finn says.

Leia had a small smile, "I guess her building one was a good thing." She says, "I would've have to worry if Kylo Ren harmed anyone else."

In a few moments in came Rey. She had came in with Rex right behind her. Rey's eyes were only on Leia, although the young woman had realized everyone was looking at her.

"I sense Kylo Ren in the city," Rey tells her, "I even sense Amara."

Leia glanced at Rey, "Do you think you can figure out where?"

Rey nods, "I do."

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**OPENING HER** eyes in a cell was not how Amara had expected her day to continue. She groans as she laid on a flat table leveled upward, facing the door. Her arms and legs were cuffed to the table. Her eyes drift down at the cuffs and then to the door. She sensed someone on the other side of the door, she narrowed her eyes.

The door swooshed opened. Kylo Ren steps into the room.

"Comfortable?" Kylo Ren asks.

Amara looks down at the cuff, "Honestly?" She looks back at him, "No, but I doubt you care."

Kylo Ren walks further into the room. The door shuts behind him. Kylo Ren looks at his sister with an intense look upon his face. Amara kept her eyes on him sternly.

"Seems your Resistance buddies have arrived just in time to save the remaining pest." Kylo Ren tilts his head, "But couldn't save you, though."

Amara says nothing but glares at her brother. Kylo Ren walks around the table she was cuffed to. He paused on her left side and looks at her.

"You must sense it," Kylo Ren says, "Leia's presence here."

Amara glanced up at him, "And you must sense Rey's presence as well." She smirks, "Must suck to know she didn't want to join you."

Amara had a smug look on her face, but that soon changed when Kylo Ren extended his hand at her face. This caused Amara's head to hit the back of the table with a thud. He was trying to enter her mind. She shakes her head and closes her eyes. She felt him try to pull away the walls she was learning to build up with Rey's guidance.

"N- N- N- No-!" Amara screamed.

When she screamed, Kylo Ren was sent back. He landed on his side and turned to look at her in amazement. His eyes widen and for a moment he lost his composure. He slowly rose and walked over to her.

"Whatever you are keeping locked up in that head of yours," Kylo Ren eyes her, "It's clearly worth keeping quiet."

Amara glares at him.

"No matter," He says to her, "I have ways of making you talk."

Amara watched him walk to the door, the door opens and in comes a interrogation droid. Amara kept her composure, she wasn't going to let her brother see her break.

"Unless you want to tell me now?" He asks, "Save you from the pain you'll endure."

"The Resistance will not be intimated by you." Amara quoted.

Kylo Ren smirks, "Oh we'll see."

Amara watches her brother leave and the interrogation droid float over to her. The door shut behind her brother and her eyes did not leave the door, even as she heard the sounds of the torture coming toward her. She wasn't going to scream. She wasn't going to scream. She wasn't.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**REY JOLTED** in the meeting. Her eyes darted from the command table, or better yet what was left of it, to the direction of the city.

"Rey?" Finn asks.

Everyone looked at Rey with concern. Mostly, Poe. For whatever reason he had to assume this relates to Amara. The two girls have bonded in the short amount of time together, and given that Rey is training in the ways of the Force and Amara is technically a Force user, it made sense to the pilot.

Rey glanced back at them, "I sense something wrong."

Leia frowns, "It's Amara isn't it?" She asks.

Rey sighs.

The sigh alone causes Leia's frown to deepen.

"It doesn't feel good," Rey says, "The only thing I can really get from it is pain."

Poe's eyes land on Rey. His eyes widening and the realization had hit him. He placed his hands on the table in front of him, some of it burned from the blasts from the attack.

"Poe?" Kes spoke, "You okay?"

"They're torturing her for information," Poe says without batting an eye.

Leia closed her eyes and mutters something under her breathe, it was so quick and quiet no one had heard what it was.

Finn glanced at Poe, "You mean like-?"

Poe glanced at his pal, "Yeah like on the Finalizer." He answers.

Rex crosses his arms on his chest, "Whatever you need, General Leia, you have it." He tells the woman.

Leia looks at him, "I appreciate it, Rex, but you are limited on man power and resources like we are." She says, "I cannot in good consciousness ask you and your people to risk this. Even if this is my daughter's well-being on the line."

Rex nods, "I understand that," He tells her, "But I wouldn't feel right if I didn't do anything to help you, when you all decided to come help us."

Leia nods, "Thank you, Rex." She says.

Torrin then spoke up, "Anything from us too, General Organa." He says, "Janan and I feel terrible about what happened and- and wished we could take it back."

Leia looks at the two, "We all do." Her eyes drift to Poe, "Commander Dameron."

Poe looks at his general. His posture straightens. His hands are at his side. His face is completely composed.

"I will assign you a team leader in the recuse mission of Amara," She says, "Take Finn, Rey, Chewie, and Rex with you."

Poe nods.

Janan looks at Leia, "What about us, ma'am?"

Leia glanced at the two, "You two will be helping those injured from your careless mistake." She says, "You want to pay it forward and that is what you'll be doing."

Torrin and Janan were then escorted out of the tent by Kes. Leia walks over to Poe and hands her Amara's lightsaber, she unfolds the pilot's hand and placed it on his palm. Her eyes never leaving Poe's.

"Bring her back to me," Leia says, "I don't think I can handle to loose another person I love."

Poe nods, "I will, General." He says.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**SCREAMS ECHOED** in the cell, even when she was done screaming. She had her head hang forward, sensing the droid hovering next to her. She tasted blood. Wincing, she lifts her head and then the door swooshes open. Entering in was no shocker, her brother.

"Impressive," Kylo Ren says, "I'd say you are the first to make it this far without saying a word, but you aren't."

Amara frowns at him. Kylo Ren steps further into the door, dismissing the droid, which left out the door before it closed behind. Kylo Ren stopped in front of his sister.

"That pilot boyfriend of yours made it this far," He grins, "Before I broke his walls in his head."

He chuckled.

Amara knew what he was doing. He was baiting her. Amara wasn't going to be stupid enough to retort at him.

Kylo Ren marched around the table like he had done before. He was examining the damage done to her. The cut on the side of her head and the blood that had slid down on the right side of her forehead to her cheek. The small cut on her left eyebrow. The burns from the shocks given to her by the droid.

"I never expected you to survive this without cracking," Kylo Ren says, "You've definitely changed since you were a child."

Amara looks at him, "Like you said before," She smirks, "I'm stronger since we last spoke."

Kylo Ren says nothing. He walks around to fully face her and the two looked at each other intensely. He crosses his arms on his chest.

"Tell me what I want to know," He says.

Amara smirks, "First off I don't know what it is you want," She says, "And secondly, the Resistance is not intimated by you."

Kylo Ren steps forward, "The man behind it all," He spoke, "I am looking for him and I can sense that you know exactly what I am talking about."

Amara kept her eyes on him, "Even if I knew what you are talking about, which I don't." She says, "What makes you think I have anything valuable to tell you?"

Kylo Ren steps forward. His face is inches from her face. The intense look on his would make Amara step back. His eyes looks as if he had nothing to loose. She looks into his eyes and did not see her brother. She saw someone completely different.

"The Force sensitive tree on Yavin 4," He spoke, "When we were children. You sensed it then, didn't you?"

Amara says nothing.

"Yes, you did." He grins for a moment, "You sensed the place. You sensed the man. You suppressed your knowledge of being Force sensitive. Why?"

Kylo Ren steps back.

"Oh that's why," He says, "Because you were afraid of that feeling. What was it, exactly?"

Amara grits her teeth, "Cold and darkness."

He nods, "That's right," He says, "That's exactly right."

Amara looks at him and watched him take another step back, but kept his back to the door. He was not looking away from her as long as she kept her eyes on him.

"So what did you two talk about this time?" He asks.

Amara shakes her head, "The Resistance will not be intimidated by you." She tells him.

Kylo Ren grew annoyed and stepped forward. He extended his hand out at her, using the Force to try to enter her head again. Amara felt her head hit the table against forcefully. She grunts upon hitting it. She felt Kylo Ren enter her head, despite her attempts of keeping him at bay. He saw memories of them as children. Playing in the river of their childhood home. Them climbing trees. Ben Solo showing Amara his Force abilities before leaving with Luke. Then she felt Kylo Ren seeing her memories with the Resistance. Seeing the memories of late nights she spent with Vira talking. Seeing the lunches she had with the pilots. Seeing Leia and Amara embrace after the death of their father.

And then he found it. Found exactly what he was looking for. Amara shakes her head and then forcefully screams.

"Get out-!" Amara yells.

Kylo Ren again was thrown back onto the ground. He looks from the floor, his eyes wide and then to her. Amara clenched her teeth. He saw. He knows now.

"What makes you so special?" Kylo Ren asks.

Amara shakes her head with an exhausted look in her eyes, "Honestly, Ben, I haven't a clue." She tells him.

**{published on: 3/11/20}**


	35. XXXV

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Nicholas Hoult as Torin Kallus**

**Temuera Morrison as Rex**

**THE OPERATION** has begun. Poe had Rex lead himself, Rey, Finn, and Chewie inside the city. All of them armed and ready to go. Rex halted them up against a building wall. They were in an ally. Rex held his hand out to tell them all to stop. Rex peaked over and saw two troopers. They were scouting.

Rex pulled his head back to address the group.

"Only two of them," Rex says, "What is the play, Commander Dameron?"

Poe glanced at Rex, "Do you know if these troopers just stay there in that spot scouting or move around?"

Rex kept his eyes on the commander, "They usually stay in that one spot."

Poe nods.

"Guess we're gonna have to get rid of them in order to move forward." Poe says.

Finn looks at his friend, "So what is the plan?"

Out in the open, the two troopers stood guarding. Then they heard the sound of metal hitting something. One turned to look at his partner.

"What was that?" One asks.

"Why don't you check it out," The other one suggested.

One trooper walks over in the direction of the ally. And then nothing. The partner noticed his pal was not coming back. Curious and slightly alarmed, the other trooper walked over and then was jumped by Rex. Rex had the trooper in a choke hold and held onto the neck of the trooper causing the person to pass out. Once that one was passed out, they tied them up and took their weapons as well as a key card for the prison.

Poe looks from the key card to his team, "Come on," He says, "Let's go."

The five of them continued running through the allies. They were out of the open and the First Order rarely walked down them.

Poe glances at Rey, "Rey, do you think Kylo Ren senses your presence here?"

Rey grimace, "If he didn't before," She frowns, "He definitely does now."

They sprinted down a corner in another ally, making their way closer and closer to the location of the prison.

"We better hurry." Finn says.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**CUFFED AND** beaten, Amara was being dragged through the corridors of the First Order prison. She grunts at the officers holding her. She kicked her feet a few times, but due to the pain from her torture, it didn't do much. A door opens and then Amara was tossed in the room. She fell onto the floor. She groans and begins to get up. She looks up to see she was in some sort of office. Amara glanced behind her and sees the troopers still with her.

"Leave us," Spoke Kylo Ren.

The two troopers shrugs and walked out, the door swooshing behind them. Amara looks from the door to her brother. He was sitting in the chair that was now facing her and he stood up.

"I figured we could talk here," He says, "A little less, stressful."

Amara glares at him.

"I'm going to ask you some questions regarding that place," He says, "And the man you spoke to and you will answer those questions for me."

Amara tilts her head, "And what are you going to do if I refuse?" She asks.

Kylo Ren stands up. He clasps his hands behind his back. He walks around the desk and in front of her. He looks at the cuffs around her wrists and then to her beaten face.

"I can only imagine what Leia is feeling from the Force every time you scream," Kylo Ren says.

Amara watched his hand lift up, her eyes on his hand as he reached over and brushed hair behind her ear.

"Do you really want to make her suffer more?" Kylo Ren asks.

Amara spits at her brother.

Kylo Ren reacts quickly. He grabs her face and lifts her a little in the air. He then threw her back. She landed on the ground and groaned from the pain. She looks up and sees him glaring at her.

"Do not try to use our mother against me," Amara spoke, "She's stronger than you are."

Kylo Ren shakes his head, "She was strong once," He spoke, "But over time age has consumed her ability. She is no match for me and neither are you."

Amara managed to get up. She winced and struggled a little, but she did it on her own. She walked over so she was face to face with her brother.

"And yet," She spoke, "It took you what? Five hours to get into my head. You, trained in the Force, was unable to get it out of the inexperience Force user. And yet, all you know is a planet that neither of us know where it is."

Kylo Ren glares at the smug smirk on his sister's face. She wasn't wrong. When he entered her head he had found her vision, but only bits, but the bits were of importance to him. He saw the planet, he heard the voice. But that being said, like Amara said neither of them knew where this planet was.

Kylo Ren narrows his eyes at her, "Well I guess I'll have to continue to probe your head until I find what I need."

Amara shakes her head, "You're not going to find what you need, Ben."

Kylo Ren extends his hand, using the Force, Amara was shoved into the wall. Her back hit hard and she winced in pain.

"Stop calling me that!" He yells at her.

Kylo Ren took a step forward. His arm still extended, keeping the Force hold on his sister. Her body up against the wall. It was not comfortable.

Although, as Kylo Ren reached his sister. His head turns to the other side of the room. He lowers his arm and then Amara collapsed onto the ground. She winced as she struggled to stand back up.

"She's here," Kylo Ren says.

And that was all Amara needed to know. Rey was here. Which meant Poe was a hundred percent here. And based off that, Finn would also be here. This is a recuse mission, or an attempt of one.

Kylo Ren turns to his sister.

"Looks like the Resistance has come for me after all," Amara says.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**THE ALARM **inside the First Order prison was going off. They were being chased by troopers who were firing at them, but that also meant they were firing on the enemy. They were able to get inside unnoticed, but luck had ran out for them making their quiet way inside when they were noticed by four troopers. Chewie took them all down quickly, but not before one hit an alarm. They were running down corridor after corridor, trying to find out where Amara was. Rey lead the chase down each corridor. Sensing Amara's presence.

As they rounded a corner, Rey just halted.

"Rey?" Finn asks, "Why did you stop?"

Poe nods, "We have to keep moving." He says.

Rey glanced at them, "I need to split up from you guys." She says, "Ren is sensing me, and chances are he's going to try to lure us to where we'd believe Amara is only for it to be a trap."

Finn frowns, "But if it's a trap then you shouldn't go alone." He says.

Rey looks at her friend, "I'll be fine, Finn." She gestures to the corridor on the right side, "She's that way."

Poe kept his eyes on Rey, "You sure you don't want backup?" He ask.

Rey nods, "I'm sure." She says, "Now go, Amara needs you."

With that, they split. Rey went down the direction they had stopped at, going left, and the rest of the group went in the corridor Rey had instructed was where Amara was. As they sprinted down the halls, Rex and Finn checked a few cells along the corridor while Poe and Chewie fired their blasters at oncoming troopers.

"Anything?" Poe asks cracking his head back to look over his shoulder.

Finn shakes his head, "Not here."

Poe clenched his jaw.

He wasn't giving up. He wasn't leaving until he had Amara, he promised Leia that but he also told himself that over a hundred times. They continued down the corridor, Rex and Finn checked cells and Chewie with Poe continue to keep their blasters aimed forward in case of more oncoming troopers. They checked five cells. Now seven. Ten. They had reached the end of that corridor and there was one more cell. Poe glanced at Finn and Rex, who took turns holding their blasters with Chewie pointed at potential enemy coming their way.

Poe slid the key card and the cell door opened. Revealing Amara, beaten and cuffed. Poe's eyes widened.

"Amara-," He spoke.

Amara looked up at him, "Poe-?"

Poe ran into the room. He sort of slid in front of her on his knee, kneeling in front of her to look her over. Checking her wounds to see how badly they are.

"Y- You okay?" He asks.

Amara nods, "Just a few scratches," She assures him, "I'm fine."

Chewie growled at her and with Poe's help, the two helped her up. The Wookiee had broken the cuffs off her wrist. Amara rolled her wrist, wincing at the slight soreness from being compacted into the cuffs for as long as it was.

"Amara," Finn spoke from the doorway, "It's good to see you."

Amara smiles, "You too," Her eyes dart to Poe, "I sensed Rey. Where is she?"

"She went to handle Kylo Ren while we saved you," Poe says.

Amara's eyes widened, "She what?"

Finn nods, "She insisted."

Amara frowns, "We need to get to her and leave." She groans, "Now I don't suppose any of you guys brought an extra blaster for me?"

Poe reached from his belt and hand her the lightsaber, "I don't suppose this would be better?" He asks.

Amara looks at her saber and then to Poe, "It would."

Amara grabbed the handle of the saber. And then the three left the cell, standing out into the corridor with Rex and Finn. As the five stood out in the corridor, there were troopers coming over.

Amara grit her teeth.

She extends her hand forward, sending the troopers back through the Force. The troopers were thrown back and hit the floor hard, their blasters being separated from them.

Poe watched Amara.

She seemed a bit different in this zone. She gripped her handle of her saber tightly and then began to run down the corridor, the others quickly follow behind. It felt like backtracking for them, excluding Amara, as they ran through the corridor and then in the direction of where Rey went. They ran down the left corridor, which led to the First Order hangar inside their prison.

There, they weren't surprise to see a brawl between Rey and Kylo Ren happening.

"Whoa," Finn says holding his blaster upward, "Rey is good."

Rex stood next to Finn, "It's been quite a time since I've been saber battles like this," He says.

Kylo Ren pushes her back, Rey doesn't fall, but her balance is shaken a little so she takes a few steps back. That causes a large gap between them. During this moment, Rey sees them standing at the entrance of the hangar.

Kylo Ren knew and he didn't need to turn around.

"Amara," Kylo Ren spoke.

Kylo Ren turns around. His red saber ignited and pointed downward to the ground. His eyes stared down his sister, as did she.

"Ben," Amara says.

Rey seemed to be a little taken back by that, so did everyone else. Everyone has referred to Kylo Ren as that, and Rey seems to refer to him as Ben most of the time. Rey was certain Amara had given up on her brother and yet here she was calling him by his birth name.

"You could've just escaped," He seethed at her, "But instead you put not only your life on the line but that boyfriend of yours."

Amara sees Kylo Ren's eyes dart to Poe. Poe and Kylo Ren make eye contact. A shiver was sent down Poe's spine, because there had nights where his voice causes Poe to wake up from a terrible nightmare.

Amara ignites her saber.

Kylo Ren raises his eyebrows, "Oh I see."

Rey looks over at Amara.

"That isn't the Jedi way," He grins.

Amara still says nothing. Instead, she sprinted forward.

Poe was surprised to see how fast she was, she clashed her saber against his with such force it caused Kylo Ren's feet to slide back a little. She clashed her blade again and again against the red blade in Kylo Ren's hand. She swung and he ducked. Rey stood there, completely stunned by this, with her blue saber still ignited. Amara went to strike down at Kylo Ren but he extended his hand toward her. He shoves her back through the Force. She rolls on the ground and gets back up.

Finn glances at Poe, "Should we be helping her?" He asks, "Or should we be getting out of here?"

Poe wasn't sure.

He had never seen Amara like this. So raw of emotions. She had looked so relieved when they had pulled her out of the cell, but the mere mention of Kylo Ren with Rey had sparked something in Amara.

Amara gets back up. Her eyes on Kylo Ren's and the same for him. The two held their blades in one hand and stood tall.

"What would Leia think of you if she heard what you are thinking?" Kylo Ren snickered, "What you Han think?"

Amara's eyes narrowed.

Rey glanced at her friend, "He's baiting you."

"Oh she knows," Kylo Ren says grinning lightly.

Rey glanced from Amara to Kylo Ren. Rey knew of their minds still sharing a link, but she was aware from Amara that her link with her brother were gone after Snoke died. And yet here he was getting into Amara's head.

Coming into the hangar were troopers. This caused Poe, Finn, Rex, and Chewie to take shelter behind some crate to protect themselves. Finn fires at the troopers before ducking behind the crate. This was sort of a flashback of before at the base. Seeing Amara facing off against her brother and having to deal with troopers. Poe fires at a few, but as he ducked down his eyes went to Amara. Worried she was going to get herself hurt.

"Our best course of escape is hijacking one of their transports." Rex says.

Poe glanced at him and nods, "Yeah." He says, "You and Chewie head over first. Finn and I will cover you."

Rex nods.

The clone and the Wookiee head over to the closest transport to them, while Poe and Finn were firing at the troopers coming in.

Meanwhile, Rey watches as Amara strikes at Kylo Ren again. This time their faces were close as their blades collide.

"I see why you were his first choice," Kylo Ren says to her, "Despite being inexperienced as you say, you are stronger than most."

Amara shoves him back and swings her blade at him. She had hit him, on his arm. Kylo Ren stumbled back and then looked at Amara in disbelief.

"I don't care about what he wanted from either of us," She says, "And I certainly don't care about you."

Kylo Ren grins for a second before faltering, "You plan to kill me, Amara? Family?" He spoke, "I thought you'd want to save me?"

"That ideal died when you killed our father." She says pointing her saber at him.

Across the room, Rex had indicated for Rey to come over. She sprinted to the transport, she was getting it jump started or something. Chewie growled at Poe and Finn for them to come.

Poe glanced at Amara, "Amara-!" He yells standing up, "It's time to go-!"

As he was shouting, Amara glanced over in time to see Poe get shot by a trooper. He was hit in the stomach. Amara watched as Poe collapsed onto the ground and Finn dragging him toward the transport with heavy fire coming at them. Amara glanced at Kylo Ren and then ran in the direction of Poe and Finn. She Force shoved some troopers back and then was redirecting the blasts back at the troopers because of her blade. She had become a shield for Finn to help Poe get onto the transport. Amara was last to get on, she glanced at Kylo Ren one last time before the transport shut.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**UNCONSCIOUS POE** laid on the floor on the transport. Rey was piloting it with Chewie help. Finn and Rex were beginning to check over Poe's wound, whereas Amara pushed herself against the wall near them.

Her eyes were burning. Tears sliding down her cheeks. Amara watched as Rex began to put compression on Poe's wound, while he was ordering Finn to check if there was a first aid kit in the transport.

Everything felt sluggish and muffled for Amara.

She watched Finn get up and move to find a first aid kit. Finn almost knocked himself over trying to get up so fast. Amara's eyes didn't linger on Finn, as he went on the other side of the transport searching for something to help until they got back to the others. Rex looks from Poe to Amara. She doesn't look at him but can tell he's trying to get her attention, but it's not working. All Amara can do is stare at Poe.

She sees blood on his shirt. His face looking pale. His eyes shut. Amara wants to hold his hand but something in the back of her head tells her to keep away. Does she feel guilty for this? Maybe.

Finn returns to supplies and knelt down on the other side of Poe. Amara watches as white bandages soon being tainted with Poe's blood, turned the ugly red color the second it touched his injury. Amara hears Rey's voice, but she doesn't hear what the woman says. A few moments later, the transport must've landed because Rey and Chewie rose from the pilot seats and ran to the landing ramp. There were shouts. And moments later, in came help. In came Doctor Kalonia and a few other helping hands.

Doctor Kalonia glanced at Amara, who still haven't moved, and then noticed the main concern was Poe. She knelt down in front of Poe and looked at the injury. She mutters something to Torrin and then Torrin left, only to come back with Janan and a stretcher. Janan and Torrin helped Rex and Finn pick Poe up and place him on the stretcher. Amara watched as they took Poe out of the transport.

Amara didn't move.

A second later, maybe less. Leia stood in her sight. Leia opened her mouth and was about to say something but then closed her mouth. Leia walked over and sat next to her daughter. She pulled Amara close to her and the second Leia had began to stroke Amara's hair, she began to cry. Amara grabbed a hold of her mother and sobbed.

Leia kissed the top of her daughter's head.

Leia hears her daughter apologize over and over again. Leia isn't quite sure why Amara is apologizing to her, she had been captured and tortured. What did Amara have to apologize to Leia for? Leia felt Amara hold onto her tightly and buried her head in Leia's embrace. They stayed like that even when Amara stopped apologizing, even when she stopped crying, even when she fell asleep. Leia looks toward the ramp of the transport. Standing there was a worried Rey and Finn looking into the transport.

"Is Chewie out there?" Leia asks.

Rey nods.

"Can he come and carry her to medical?" Leia asks, "I want her looked at before we all leave."

Rey moves to find the Wookiee, whereas Finn remain where he stood. He watched the general be motherly toward her own daughter. Finn watched and wondered if this is what his own mother would've been like if he ever had the chance to be with her.

Leia glanced at Finn, "How is Poe?" She asks.

"Still unconscious," Finn says, "But Kalonia says he'll pull through."

Leia nods, "Good. I can assume Kes is with him." She says.

Finn nods.

Leia looks from the former trooper to her daughter. Despite the physical injuries she has over her face and on her arms, there are some mental ones. Leia knew whatever her daughter experienced was probably worst than any form of torture Leia had from Vader, even if he was her father, but at the time she didn't know. Amara knows Kylo Ren is her brother, and even if he's no longer the man she knew, it didn't make it easier.

Leia frowns.

"She's going to be okay," Leia assure herself.

**{published on:3/12/20}**


	36. XXXVI

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Nicholas Hoult as Torin Kallus**

**Temuera Morrison as Rex**

**FEELING PAIN** was beginning to become familiar to Amara. Her family shattering. Her father's death. Her brother's betrayal. Her torture. Her boyfriend's injury. Amara sat on a chair in the makeshift medical tent on the remains of the base. Her eyes glued to Poe. He was still unconscious, but from what she was told the medical droid had stopped any life threatening concerns from the blast. For now he was resting.

Amara clenched her hands into fists. She felt ashamed.

She wanted to just get rid of her brother, not just for killing their father but for knowing about her vision. He has the information and if he was able to find this planet and this man before the Resistance, well who knows what could happen. She was too caught up in her own selfish ideas that she risked more than she should've. She risked the team who came to save her. She risked Poe's life. It made Amara sick thinking about that.

Amara's eyes dart from Poe to the outside of the tent. Outside she heard the voices of Leia. Her mother was explaining to Rex how they can't retake the city for them, not at all of their current situation. The Resistance's numbers were fleeting and after the attack by the First Order so was the people on the base. Leia was offering to any if they wanted to join the Resistance. It was a gesture and she had hoped to gain some allies.

Amara's eyes move to her hands and squeezed tighter. She felt her nails digging into the palm of her hands. She closed her eyes and listened as Leia's voice began to drift away, she was walking away from the tent. Amara opened her eyes and glance to the entrance of the tent, no one was standing out there. Amara glanced at Poe briefly, before she got up and left the tent.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**THEY NOTICED** Amara left the medical tent as soon as she had left. Leia leaned against the command table and frowns. Her hands resting on the table.

Rey looks at Leia, "She isn't too far off," Rey spoke, "I can go get her."

Leia shakes her head, "Knowing Amara, she's sitting alone to be lost in her thoughts. She'll come back when she's ready."

Rey nods.

"Kes is still with Poe?" Leia asks glancing at Rey.

Rey nods, "Yes, ma'am." She tells Leia, "Finn has headed over to check on him too."

Leia nods.

Rey steps next to Leia and looks at the older woman.

"Are we going to be leaving Lothal?" Rey asks.

Leia nods, "As much as I hate leaving these people defenseless," She sighs, "We don't have the resources to help them the way we'd want to."

Rey nods silently.

"Not only that but the First Order knows we're here. They are aware of how little our numbers are since Crait." Leia says, "It would be wise to take our people and head to a new planet."

"To Ajan Kloss?" Rey asks.

Leia nods, "The sooner the better."

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**THE WIND** blew in Amara's hair. She always found comfort in that. Her knees up against her chest, despite some discomfort from the pain of her injuries. She looked forward at the city. She felt a sting of pain, causing her to wince and lower her legs from her chest. The young woman just criss-crosses her legs and frowns.

"We should've just left." Amara says, "Rey would've found a way out. How could she not?"

Amara frowns deeper and shakes her head.

"She is a natural with the Force," Amara crosses her arms on her chest, "She's amazing and all I do is make a mess."

_"No you don't."_ A faint voice says.

Amara turns her head.

Behind her was a blue ghostly image of a male figure. Amara began to stand and looked at this figure in utter confusion.

"Who are you?" Amara asks, "What are you?"

The image of the figure became clear. Standing in front of Amara was none other than the Force ghost of Anakin Skywalker. He appeared young, younger than how Leia knew of him but not much older than Amara. Amara recognized him from old relics and texts that had survived from the Clone Wars. Amara's eyes widen and took a step back.

_"You do not make a mess, Amara." _ The voice of Anakin Skywalker says, _"You're learning in a world where there isn't a Jedi Order."_

Amara watched the Force ghost walk over and in front of her. Amara looks at him just in awe. Complete shock was apparent on her face.

A smirk appeared on Anakin's face, _"You remain me a little of myself at your age. A lot less reckless and cocky, but you have a strong commitment to your family, the Resistance, your friends, and the man you love."_

Amara watched Anakin's gaze move onward. She moved her body to stare in the direction he was. Staring at the city.

Anakin grimace, _"I've made a lot of mistakes, Amara. Mistakes that has followed my legacy. Mistakes that followed my children and their children."_ He frowns.

Amara nods, "I know," She says softly.

Anakin glanced at her briefly, _"You hold a powerful legacy inside of you as does your brother, but measuring your lack of training against your brother will only harm you in future battles."_

Amara kept her gaze on Anakin.

_"You can hold your own without thinking about it. Even without proper training that Ben Solo received."_ Anakin says.

Amara frowns, "Do you think he can still be saved?" She asks looking away.

Anakin glanced at her, _"If Luke saw something worth saving in me," _ He says, _"I'd like to think there is hope for my grandson."_

Amara looks up at Anakin, "Even after all he has done?"

Anakin gives a small smirk, _"Yes,"_ He says, _"If there was light inside of me, there has to be light inside your brother."_

Amara frowns.

Anakin kept his gaze on her, _"There is more bothering you? Is it about the X-Wing pilot? Because he'll be fine."_ He says, _"Or is it that vision?"_

Amara looks forward at the city.

"The vision," She says softly, "Do you know who it is and where it is?"

Anakin shakes his head, _"I can't help you on that, Amara. This is your quest, your journey. I can only be here to guide you. You take what you see in those visions and determine where you want to go."_ He says.

Amara says nothing.

Anakin grins lightly, _"You're a good kid- er um young woman. Sure, you lack proper training but given more training you could be a Jedi. I know my daughter is training the young woman from Jakku, but if you ask her, I know Leia would allow you to have more advance training. At least from what she knows."_

Amara looks at Anakin.

_"And if all else fails,"_ Anakin says, _"Mediate. Focus. Be patient. We are never really gone, Amara, as you can see. Call out to your uncle or me, heck even to past Jedi. They'd be willing to help you learn the ways."_

Amara kept her eyes on her grandfather and then turned away. When she glanced back to ask Anakin something, he was gone. The ghostly figure had vanished. Amara glanced around her, and then knew that his presence was gone. Amara had her back to the city but could faintly sense her brother. Amara didn't turn around, instead, she was walking back to the camp.

"If Anakin had good," Amara mutters to herself, "Chances are Ben might too."

The young woman felt conflicted by all of this. On one hand she was tried of believing in her brother and just wanted to get rid of him for the sake of the galaxy, but at the same time this was her brother. She loves Ben. She's at a cross-road with her feelings regarding Ben. The only solution she thinks can fix that is mediation and focusing on her training.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**HIS EYES** fluttered opened. His eyes only looked at the ceiling of the tent. His stomach was sore, a little stinging but there was some bacta patches on the wound. He could visibly see it as his eyes gaze from the ceiling to his shirtless top. His head slowly turns and he sees his father there.

"Dad," Poe spoke.

Kes gives his son a small smile, "Welcome back, kid." He says stroking his hand through his son's hair.

Poe's eyebrows furrow, "Wh- What happened?" He asks.

"You took a blaster blast to the stomach," Kes says, "That's what happened. Finn had to drag you onto the transport as Amara was shielding the blasts with her lightsaber."

The mere mention of Amara got Poe's attention. He lifts his head up to look in the medical tent for her. But she wasn't there.

"Where- Where is she?" Poe asks, "Is she alright?"

The look on Kes's face made Poe worry. It wasn't indicating that she was okay but it wasn't saying that she was not okay at the same time, it was just uncertain.

"Dad," Poe says.

Kes pulled the chair close to his son's bed and sat down on his. Kes sighs as he sits down and pulled his hand from his son's hair.

"Leia is assuring everyone she just went to clear her head," Kes says.

Poe nods.

Poe recalls times on D'Qar when Amara would get too stressed, she'd take long walks away from the base or even just find a perch to just overlook the base. Amara maybe social, but she also does well in isolation sometimes.

Kes firmly grasps his son's arm, "She'll be back."

After that, Kes had to get up to notify Leia of Poe's awakening. Within a few moments, Finn is at his bedside. Poe notices Rey on the other side of the room, keeping her distance. Rey must be allowing Finn to have some sort of privacy with his friend, but also checking Poe as well.

"Poe, I'm so glad you're okay." Finn says, "You had me worried."

Poe gives his friend a small smile, "Sorry about that, but thanks for saving my ass again." He says.

Finn couldn't help but laugh, "You gotta stop making that into a habit." Finn says.

Poe grins, "I'll try." He says.

Finn sits down in the chair next to Poe and it was then that Poe was filled in on some things. The Resistance was not returning to Yavin 4. All of their things had been packed up and were heading to Ajan Kloss. Finn even explained how Torrin and Janan have decided to join the Resistance, Leia sees some potential in them and with proper guidance something like this incident won't happen again.

Poe must've spaced out, because he felt Finn nudge his arm. Poe blinked at his friend and glanced at Finn.

"You okay, buddy?" Finn asks.

Poe nods, "Yeah uh- er, just a little sore is all."

Rey stiffened, "I can go get someone if you need something-," She says from the other side of the tent.

Poe shakes his head, "No need." He assures her, "It's alright."

There was a second of silence before footsteps could be heard coming toward the tent. Rey's attention turned to the entrance of the tent, seemingly knowing who it was before the boys.

Amara steps in.

Poe sees her. She has some scratches on her face and a few bacta patches on her arm and shoulder, which was visible for Poe to see. It only made him wonder if there were more on her.

"Poe-," Amara's eyes land on him.

Poe looks at her.

Rey moves to stand next to Amara, "We can- uh give you two some space." She says.

Amara looks at Rey and nods, "Um- uh sorry for walking off without saying," She says looking at Rey, "I- I know it must've caused a lot of worry and stress, but I just needed-."

Rey placed a hand on Amara's shoulder, "Leia understood." She says.

Finn then stands up from the chair. He turns to Poe, giving his arm one more squeeze before letting go of it. Finn walks away from Poe's bed and follows Rey out of the tent, leaving Amara and Poe inside alone.

"Poe," Amara says again, "In that hangar when I was fighting my brother- I- I- I got so caught up in- in a selfish idea that- that I forgot about everyone else involved."

Poe looks at her.

"I let you get hurt," Amara says sobbing, "I shouldn't have made us go to the hangar. We should've just left. Rey could've handled herself with him in ways I can't."

Poe watched her hands clench into fists and were shaking. She no longer is wanting to look at him. She closes her eyes and allows the tears to slide down her cheeks.

"Amara," Poe says, "You didn't get me hurt."

Amara looks at him, "Yes I did."

Poe shakes his head and forces himself on his elbows. He winced a little and watched as Amara went to step forward, but stopped herself.

"Amara," He winced through saying, "I got hurt because we were out gunned. I don't blame you."

Amara frowns.

Poe managed to force himself to a sitting position and he could feel the sweat on his face from the strain it caused his body.

"Kylo Ren did things to you. Unthinkable things. Torture. He probably got into your head." Poe frowns, "I've been there. If I had your abilities and knew where he was after escaping, I'd probably try to go for his head."

Amara looks at him.

"You were acting in the moment," He says, "But you've had time to think about your actions."

Amara finally moved over and stood at his bedside. Poe watched her. She moved to sit on the edge of his bed and frowns.

"I wanted to kill him," Amara says in a monotone voice.

Poe looks at her a little shocked. Amara is not a person who takes joy in the war, but really who does? She doesn't like the violence. She had enjoyed her time playing in the command before being an active part of the Resistance. She was so sheltered she had come to like not seeing the ugly side.

"I wanted him dead," Amara says, "For not just killing dad, but for everything. For everything he's done or what he is about to do."

Poe kept his eyes on her.

Amara looks at Poe, "He knows about my vision. And he knows about the man- the man from the vision." She says, "He's trying to find him too."

Poe reached over and grabbed Amara's hand.

The vision being such a traumatic thing Amara had to overcome in the past weeks was something she had to relive again at the hands of her brother. No wonder she was so emotional. No wonder she was so distressed.

Amara let out a sad laugh, "But it's okay. He knows just as much as we know," She kept her gaze on him, "Basically nothing."

Poe pulled her closer to him. Her hair brushing against his bare chest. His lips kissing the top of her head. He wraps his arm around her and holds her close. Amara goes to wrap her arms around him, but hesitates seeing the bacta patch on his stomach.

"But- But like you said I had time to think about my actions and sort of find guidance in solitude." Amara says.

"What did you find?" Poe asks.

Amara shrugs her shoulders, "It sounds stupid but if Uncle Luke was able to find light in my grandfather, there might be hope in Ben but- but I don't know."

Poe sighs, "I know you want to hope he changes but-,"

Amara nods, "I know, I know. I'm just conflicted right now." She says and rubs a hand on the bridge of her nose, "Maybe I'll do some mediation later and figure things out."

Poe kisses the top of her head again, "I'm here if you need."

Amara looks up and nods, "I know."

And then the couple kiss lightly on their lips before parting. They remain in each other's grasp as they sat on the medical bed in the makeshift medical tent on Lothal.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**AMARA WATCHED** Poe hug his father. This is where they say goodbye. Kes was going to head back to Yavin 4. He had even offered some of those who wanted to leave Lothal to come back with him. He had a few take up the offer. Amara watched people move to ships. Gathering supplies. Pilots going into X-Wings. Commanding officers were moving with Leia. Amara watched her mother, Leia. Leia walked with Connix next to her as well as the two droids; C-3PO and R2-D2.

Amara looks at her mother briefly, before turning away.

"Good luck, kid." Spoke none other than Rex.

His voice pulled her from her thoughts. Amara snapped her head to look at Rex. She sees the sad smile on his face.

"Are you staying?" Amara asks.

Rex nods, "Lothal has become my home," He says, "I can't abandon it."

Amara nods her head understanding.

"I hope Torrin and Janan stay out of trouble." Rex says with a small grin.

Amara gives a small smile, "My mother will keep them in line," She says.

Rex nods with the grin still on his face. Amara's gaze moved to the city and her smile fades from her face. Rex's eyes trail over to the young woman and noticed the seriousness in her eyes.

"You'll be okay," He assures her.

Amara nods, "I know." She glanced at him, "I got some words of advice from the dead."

Rex gives her a puzzled look, "What?"

Amara smiles faintly and says, "It's nothing," She held out her hand to shake Rex's, "It was an honor to meet you, Captain Rex."

Rex looks at her hand and then grasped her hand with his own. The two shake hands for a moment.

"It was an honor to meet you, Commander Solo." Rex says.

Amara and Rex let go of their hands.

"Amara-!" It was Finn.

Amara turned to look back at the Falcon. There was Finn standing on the ramp, Poe was walking up to the ramp but had stopped to turn. Amara gives them a small smile before turning back to Rex.

"Stay safe, Rex." Amara says.

Rex lightly chuckles, "You too," He says.

Rex watches as the young woman turns away from him. Her back to him as she walks to the legendary ship. Amara held onto Poe's hand as the two walk up the ramp. Amara wraps an arm around Finn as the young man begins to head up the ramp.

Rex stands there and grins, "The next generation isn't looking too bad." He says. 

**{published on: 3/13/20}**


	37. XXXVII

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Nicholas Hoult as Torin Kallus**

**THE NEW** base was surrounded by a jungle. Not much different than Yavin 4, but not exactly the same as D'Qar. Ajan Kloss has become a new home for the Resistance. And just in the month and a half the Resistance has made Ajan Kloss their base planet, a lot of improvement as been made. More recruits coming onto the base to be trained in either piloting, which they were in desperate need for or in the medical field. They've managed some mechanics as well as former New Republic Navy members, like Poe.

Despite the booming of help coming their way through the recruits and even new supplies, it meant time apart from Amara and Poe. Poe had been a leader over a numerous amounts of missions. He would leave the planet with Finn and Chewie on the Falcon, and maybe be back for a few days before departing again. Amara has been taking her Jedi training seriously, which had been mostly mediating. Leia had been helping her with mind tricks and different fighting styles that Luke had taught her, but other than that Amara had spent most of her time in the jungle alone. Sort of like Rey, but Rey's training has been more hands on than just mediation.

Amara hadn't told anyone about the Force ghost of her grandfather, she felt it was no one's business really. She had taken the words Anakin had left her with, mediating and remaining focus. Also being patient. She wasn't patient, she was her father's daughter.

As Amara returned back from her intense mediation in the jungle, she is greeted by Rose.

"You've been gone longer than usual," Rose grins, "I was about to ask the General to send a search party."

Amara couldn't help but smile, "Sorry about that, I got too caught up." She says.

Rose shakes her head, "No it's okay." Rose informs, "I was told when I see you next to tell you that the General is looking for you."

Amara nods, "Alright and where can I find her?"

Rose grins.

Amara had a point on asking. Just like herself, Leia seemed to be everywhere and hard to find these days. Leia was either speaking with officials, giving missions, training Rey, training Amara, and so on.

"Her quarters," Rose says.

Amara nods.

Rose and Amara part ways, Rose heading to hand off a datapad to Jess and Amara heading to the cave.

Amara headed inside the cave that was use for multiple needs. The natural limestone cave close to the hangar for the starfighter landing zone was used as a hangar for the Tantive IV, and the command center for the Resistance. Due to the base still in it's early stages, despite being on the planet for a month and a half, the Tantive IV was also used as a generator, barracks, and a meeting spot. This was ordered out by Leia.

Amara passed Rey's spot. Rey had maintained a small part of the cave where she studied Jedi texts that she had stolen from the island Luke had isolated himself on. Rey had even repaired the lightsaber, with Amara watching, and studied the Kyber crystal.

The command center was on the left side of the cave, the Tantive IV in the middle, and Rey's Jedi section was on the far right side. Amara knew that where she was going was a small room in the cave set up which served as Leia's bedroom. Now mostly everyone who wasn't on duty slept on the Tantive IV, Amara included, but sometimes Leia would be working late and so a small room was built for the stubborn woman who refused to rest if needed.

Amara reached the small quarters built for Leia. She knocked on the door. Waited a moment and then out came Leia.

"Amara," Leia looked rested, "You're done mediating?"

Amara nods, "Yes, mom." She says, "I think I am really feeling a connection to the Force better than I ever did before."

Leia smiles as she steps out of the quarters. She shuts the door behind her.

"I'm glad to hear," Leia says and gestures for her daughter to follow her, "I don't know if I ever told you but Ajan Kloss is where I trained in the ways of the Force when I was a little younger than older than you."

Amara looks at her mom, "Really?" She asks.

Leia nods, "Yes. My brother trained me through the teaching he had learned from Master Kenobi and Master Yoda." She says and then the smile fades, "I didn't finish my training though."

Amara looks at her mom seriously, "Why is that?"

Leia and Amara stopped walking. Leia reached out and cupped her daughter's face with a small smile on her face.

"Another time, dear." Leia says.

Amara nods.

There are still some things that Amara doesn't know about her mother. Sometimes when she hears things about her mother's or even her father's past, it shocks the young Solo.

"Now, there is something important I want to tell you." Leia says beginning to move again.

Amara follows her mother, "What is it?"

Leia clasped her hands behind her back and looked up at her daughter. The two of them had stepped out of the cave and were under the sun on Ajan Kloss.

"I know my time is limited. Given all the friends and family I've outlived, my time is coming." Leia says.

Amara frowns.

She had heard a similar conversation to this before in first few weeks on Ajan Kloss. Amara hadn't like hearing it then and she clearly doesn't like it now.

"Mom," Amara says.

Leia looks at her daughter, "Let's your mother finish." Leia gives her daughter a look, "As I was saying, I know it's hard to hear your mother accept that death is coming eventually, but I need to decide on a successor once I'm gone."

Amara kept her eyes on her mother.

"I was thinking between you and Poe," Leia says, "Poe has been around since nearly the beginning. He knows the people, he can be inspiring when he needs to be, and he is smart. Sometimes a bit too careless but I think- no I know he could handle this."

Amara nods agreeing.

"But you, you are my daughter and logically it would make sense for me to pass this onto you. You have learned a lot while with the Resistance." Leia says.

Amara shakes her head, "I don't think it should be me," She says, "As much as I'd accept the burden of leading the Resistance, we both know Poe was born to be a leader."

Leia smiles, "I know." She says, "I just didn't want to upset you for not picking you."

Amara smiles at her mother, "I would never be jealous of your choice, mom. Poe is everything to me and- and I know he's like a son to you." She says, "In that way, the Resistances continues to stay with family and not with a stranger."

Leia continues to smile at her daughter. The two had since stopped a few feet from the cave. Amara can see people moving around the base and even see starfighters taking off or coming back from missions.

"Thank you for understanding," Leia says.

Amara smiles at her mother, "Don't thank me," She grins as she spun to stand in front of her mom, "The Resistance couldn't be in better hands with Poe."

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**ON THE** Tantive IV, Amara was heading to her quarters for the evening. Most crew members had to share rooms, unless you were high officers like Amara. She reached her quarters and unlocked the door, then stepped in. The quarters have been larger than her quarters on D'Qar. But it didn't feel the same as the quarters of D'Qa.

Amara walked to her bed and collapsed onto the cot. She looked at the datapads she had thrown around the quarters. She had to get those back to Connix, actually today but she forgot, so it'll have to wait until tomorrow. Amara leaned back on her bed and went to close her eyes, but when she did that she heard beeping from a holocom.

She sat up on her bed and grabbed it. Appearing blue was Poe's face. She could see the stress on his face, the exhaustion, and the stubble growing in on his face.

_"Did I catch you at a bad time?"_ Poe asks.

Amara shakes her head smiling, "No. I was about to go to bed, but it can wait." She tells him.

Poe shakes his head, _"If you're tired then-,"_

"Don't you dare hang up on me," Amara says grinning, "I'm fine. I can spare a few hours of sleep if that means speaking to you."

Poe smiles at her, _"Okay, fine."_

"So how is the mission?" Amara asks.

The mission was following up a lead on a source who claims they have information on a First Order spy.

Amara hears Poe sighs.

_"It's been fine,"_ He says, _"We took a few hits at us at the trading post."_

Amara frowns, "I'm sorry. Did any of you get hurt?"

Poe shakes his head, _"We're fine. They all seemed to miss."_ He says with a small smile, _"But what's new with you and your Jedi training?"_

Amara smiles softly, "I am a quick learner. Mom even thinks so. I've been spending hours a day in the jungle mediating." She says, "I feel so connected to the Force as of late and it's such an amazing feeling."

Poe gives a small smile.

"Sometimes I wish you knew what I mean by this," She says.

Poe nods silently.

"Rey is doing better too," Amara tells him, "She spends most of her days reading Jedi text and running through the jungle."

Poe kept his eyes on her,_ "Is she looking after my droid?"_ He asks.

Amara nods, "BB-8 is safe and sound, Poe." She says, "Don't worry."

Poe nods.

"How long until you come back?" Amara asks him.

Studying his features, she watches him sigh. Despite being far away and talking through a holocom, Amara can read him. He's tired. Not just physically but also mentally. The war has taken a lot from him. His mannerisms have changed. He is short with people more and more, unless their names are Finn and Amara. Leia is sometimes an expectation.

_"Probably leave tomorrow after we talk to this guy with the information,"_ Poe rubs his chin, _"After that it'll be a couple days trip back."_

Amara nods, "Alright. I can notify my mom about this in the morning." She says.

He shakes his head, _"I have to check in with her tomorrow after we meet with the person. I'll just fill her in then."_

Amara nods, "Okay."

Poe looks up at her, _"I miss you a lot."_

Amara gives a sad smile, "I miss you so much." She says.

_"I really wished you were here,"_ Poe says, _"Or that I was there with you." _He went on.

Amara nods, "I know."

Poe yawns and then says, _"I should try and get some sleep. Maybe I'll get more than four hours." _He says grinning.

It was his attempt at humor but both him and Amara knew his sleeping was all over the place since they arrived to Ajan Kloss. Amara blamed herself from his blaster wound, but Poe assured her it was a list of demons haunting his dreams not that recuse mission.

"Okay," Amara says, "Good night and I'll hear from you tomorrow?"

Poe nods, _"Of course. Good night."_ He tells her, _"I love you,"_

Amara smiles, "I love you too." She says.

And then the call ends. Amara placed the holocom on her little nightstand next to her cot, she collapsed her back on her bed and looked at the ceiling.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**GETTING HIT** by a stick was not what Amara had planned when it came to sparring training with Rey. Rey and Amara were using sticks to practice their fighting techniques without the risk of hitting the other person with their lightsaber.

Amara rubbed her arm and looked at Rey.

"Really?" She asks, "That was uncalled for."

Rey couldn't help but smirk, "It's not my fault you're distracted."

"Am not," Amara says.

Rey raises her eyebrows, "Oh?"

Rey moves the stick and swipes it under Amara's feet, causing her to loose balance and fall onto the ground.

Amara groans, "Okay- Okay, maybe I'm a little distracted." She says.

Rey smiles, "See doesn't it feel better to admit the truth." Rey says and knelt down next to Amara.

In the past few months, Amara and Rey had been getting closer as friends. It must be partially because Rey and her are the only active Force users on the base, sure Leia is training them but Leia had other responsibilities besides them.

Amara sits on the ground and looks at Rey, "I'm just worried."

Amara didn't need to explain why she's worried. Rey got it. Both girls are worried. About the war. About the Resistance. About the First Order. About their training. About their friends. About their loved ones. And so on.

"I get it," Rey says looking at the ground.

Amara rubbed her hand behind her back, "I had a dream about Ben last night and- and it's been all I've been thinking about."

Rey looks at her, "What kind of dream?"

"A childhood dream," Amara says, "One where I was eight and he was sixteen. It was during a time where we were left alone, both our parents were away for their work. Ben was protecting me as I was afraid of the lightning during a bad storm, and he kept telling me how he'd never leave me afraid."

Amara ran a hand over her face.

"I woke up a little after that," Amara says, "And after that all I thought about was my brother."

Rey kept her eyes on Amara, "Have you figured out your feelings about him?" She asks, "I know you've been conflicted on if he'd change or not, but have you figured it out?"

Amara shrugs, "I'm still conflicted. I've weighted the pros and cons to all of my reasoning." She says, "I know you believe he's evil and I respect it. He's done horrible things."

Rey reached out and held onto Amara's hand, "He also tortured you, Amara. He isn't a good man." She says.

Amara nods, "I know. I just- I think I need to mediated more on the issue."

Rey nods, "I get it." She stands up, "If you want to do that, I was thinking about running through the course." Rey knelt down and picked up her saber.

Amara stands up as well, "Alright." She grins, "Don't break anything out there."

Amara watches as Rey runs off in one direction. Amara stayed at her spot and then knelt down to pick her saber from the ground. Amara rose and then began to walk through the jungle. Amara had a spot. A certain spot she'd like to go and mediate. No one really knows where it is, not even her mother. And Amara seemed to enjoy that. Isolation was something Amara would find comforting sometimes.

Amara walked through the thick jungle and then found a formation of rocks where she'd climb up. She tied a piece of vine, tying it around her waist in case she lost her balance she was attached to the rock formation. She climbed up, little by little. Amara needed to find her footing at first, before she got the hang of it. She climbed until she reached the top.

The top of the formation, she could look over the jungle. It was such a beautiful view.

Amara always loved the way it looked from above when the sun was rising or when it was setting, but those times were far and few anymore.

Amara found her spot. In the center of the top and sat criss-cross on the ground. Closing her eyes and breathing softly.

"Grandfather," Amara spoke, "It's me, Amara."

There was silence.

Amara felt the breeze hit her.

"Anakin?" Amara spoke, "Master Skywalker?"

There was again silence.

Amara opened one eye and peaked. She turned around her and saw the Force ghost of her grandfather.

_"You really aren't patient."_ Anakin spoke.

Amara couldn't help but smile.

During her meditations, Amara would seek out Anakin Skywalker. It was always him and never her uncle.

"Must be a Skywalker trait," She says.

Anakin shakes his head, _"No- No. I think it was from that smuggler your mother married."_ He says.

Amara rose to her feet and followed the Force ghost of Anakin to the edge of the top of the rock formation. They'd stand there and talk sometimes, or other times Amara would mediated or Anakin would guide her on her fighting stance with her saber. Besides that, Anakin felt no need to really insert himself into her training.

"I wanted to speak to you about Ben," Amara says.

Amara hears a sigh coming from her grandfather. Amara looks at the man. She sees a scar on his face, in a way, that scar reminds Amara of the scar Rey left on her brother's face.

_"I keep telling you to talk to Luke,"_ Anakin sounds a little annoyed, _"He'd have a better answer in this than me."_

Amara looks at the view, "But- But he and I never really connected well. I'd doubt Luke would come to me."

_"Stop doing that, Amara. Ben had said those things regarding my son to you in order to hurt you. You and I both know that Luke loved you. He just didn't know how to handle you."_ Anakin says.

Amara glanced back at Anakin, "But you surely know how to voice your feelings toward me." She says and walks toward the center of the top.

Anakin turns to her, _"You reminded him of his sister,"_ He tells her, _"Sometimes you remind me of both my daughter and my wife."_

Amara halted in her steps and turn to face her grandfather.

_"And other times you remind me of myself,"_ Anakin says, _"But you have your head screwed on right because of your mother so I don't have to worry."_

Amara kept her eyes on Anakin, "Was she- she uh your wife- my grandmother, what was she like?"

Anakin smiles, _"Beautiful. She was not only beautiful, but smart. She was a queen once on Naboo and even a senator, like your mother was. She was active in helping bring justice during the Clone Wars."_

Amara looks at him, "She sounds amazing."

Anakin nods,_ "She was."_ He looks at her, _"But this isn't about my wife or myself. This is about you and your ongoing conflict about your brother."_

Amara groans, "I've been over it so many times over this past month and a half. I want Ben back and I want Kylo Ren's death- but- but I don't know."

Anakin steps closer, _"Contact your uncle." _He says, _"Luke might have better sage wisdom than me."_

And with that said, Anakin's Force ghost vanished.

Amara frowns, "Always leaves in such a dramatic way." She groans rolling her eyes, "Skywalkers."

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**LIKE THE** night before, Amara was in her quarters on her cot. She had remembered to return those datapads back to Connix. Which she got an earful from D'Acry. Amara grabbed her holocom when it started beeping and like the night before, Poe's face appeared in blue.

"Hi," Amara says.

Poe smiles at her, _"Hey,"_

"How did the mission go?" Amara asks.

_"Well,"_ Poe says,_ "We are on our way back now. We'll be giving Leia the information and likely be off planet again after a few days."_

Amara frowns, "So soon?"

Poe nods.

Amara swallowed back her disappointment, "Okay, um okay." She says, "We can make this work."

_"Or you can come with me,"_ Poe offers.

Amara frowns, "Poe, we've been over this. I have training here." She says.

Poe clenched his jaw, _"Yeah, you and Rey have been saying that line over and over."_

Amara almost looked at him offended, "Poe, you know my training is important." She says, "I'm finally improving and doing well. It's not all acting without a thought."

Poe sighs and rubs his hand over his face, _"I know it's important to you. I know. I know. It's just- just- I'm just tired I guess."_

"We're all tired, Poe." She tells him.

Poe looks at her, _"I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated." _He says, _"Forget I even mentioned coming with me. Like you said, we can figure it out. We can make this work."_

Amara says nothing.

Poe looks at her, _"I mean it, Amara. I am sorry." _He says.

"Poe, would it help if I explain my training to you that you'd understand better?" She asks.

Poe says nothing.

"Mom has been keeping up with helping me block out the Force from entering my mind again. It's been tough but I think I've been improving. Rey and I have been sparring, I still get tossed around but I'm better than day one." Amara says, "My mediation is at my isolated spot where I don't have to worry if others would interrupt."

_"Why would anyone interrupt your mediation?" _Poe asks.

Amara sighs, "Because sometimes I'm not mediating." She says, "I never told you but on Lothal before we left I somehow contacted my grandfather through the Force. He and I talked- and I would contact him here to help me train or just- seek advice."

Poe looked a bit stunned.

Amara ran a hand through her hair, "And before you ask no. No one else knows. Not mom and not Rey. Only you." She tells him.

Poe nods, _"I see."_ He says.

"You mad?" She asks.

Poe shakes his head, _"I am shocked,"_ He says and smiles softly, _"But I can see how being trained by someone who was a Jedi Master could help get you leverage over Kylo Ren."_

Amara nods with a faint smile, "Yeah."

Poe nods again.

"You're tired aren't you?" Amara asks.

Poe lightly chuckles while nodding, _"Exhausted."_ He tells her.

She gives him a smile, "Go to bed, Commander Dameron." She tells him.

_"You better be going to bed too, Commander Solo."_ He says to her.

"I will," She tells him, "I promise."

Poe nods, _"Alright. Good night, Amara."_ He says, _"I love you."_

"Good night Poe." She says, "I love you too."

The holocall ended. Amara leaned back on her cot while the holocom was still in her hand. She stared at the ceiling briefly, before closing her eyes. Another day. Another day.

**{published on: 3/19/20}**


	38. XXXVIII

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Nicholas Hoult as Torin Kallus**

**MEDIATING WAS** something Amara did daily, but despite her best efforts, she couldn't make contact with her Uncle Luke.

"I swear he doesn't want to talk to me," Amara say sitting on a rock on the top of the rock formation, "He's ignoring me."

_"Or maybe you're too impatient and refuse to put more thought into it." _Anakin says and sighs, _"Was this something Obi-Wan had to deal with, with me?"_

Amara stood up and walked over to the edge of the rock formation. The Force ghost of Anakin followed her. She sat down on the edge and looked forward at the horizon. The sun was going to begin to set anytime now.

"I'm not being impatient, Anakin- er do I call you grandfather?" Amara looks up at him, "Or is that too weird? Or do you want me to call you Master Skywalker, since you know you've been giving me pointers?"

Anakin sighs again and shakes his head, _"Anakin works fine."_ He tells her.

Amara nods.

_"So you told the pilot about us speaking,"_ Anakin says, _"Did he take it well?"_

Amara glanced from him to the horizon again, "I guess," She shrugs, "Ever since he was tortured by the First Order- he's been a bit hesitate towards the Force. I mean I know he supports me but- but I can sense fear from him."

Anakin frowns, _"Having someone forcefully go through your mind as a Jedi is hard, but we have the ability to block it out. Although, the same cannot be said about your what-? Boyfriend?"_

Amara looks at him, "I'm not a Jedi, remember. I have no obligations to a Jedi order." She tells him.

Anakin only nods.

"And I know he isn't like me," She says frowning, "I know how bad he had to endure on the Finalizer. If it wasn't for Finn breaking him out-,"

Amara paused on her words.

Anakin looks at her. Her eyes widen briefly before sighing. She ran a hand through her hair and the other one rested behind her, to lean a little back.

_"Do not get caught up in that mind trap, Amara. Those ideas of what could've happened will only make you go crazy." _He tells her.

Amara looks him.

_"He is alive and well,"_ Anakin says, _"And is coming back from that mission you mentioned to me."_

Amara smiles softly, "We only get a few days together before he is gone again." She says, "It's hard. Being away from each other like this."

_"Back in the Clone Wars," _Anakin spoke, _"I had to keep my marriage a secret. We couldn't be seen together in ways I would've loved. The only times we really felt together was when we were alone. And it was those moments with her I really treasured."_

Amara looks at him, "You two really loved each other." She smiles softly.

Anakin frowns,_ "I destroyed the Republic for her."_ He says.

Amara also frowns. She had heard of the death of her grandmother in the past. Leia recalls faintly remembering her own mother at birth, but the only logically reason was because of the Force.

"Love makes you do crazy things," Amara followed up saying.

Anakin glanced at her, _"What would you do for your pilot?"_ He asks.

Amara looks at her grandfather, "Anything." She answers so quickly.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**HEADING BACK** to base after being on her rock formation, Amara had to embark through the thick jungle. She knew her mother also didn't like Amara being out alone from the base or too far from the base, mostly on days like today where she was out past sunset. It was dark now. Amara assured her mother that it was perfectly fine. She was connecting to the Force after all. She was getting better and Leia saw improvement.

Amara jumped over a log and stomped her feet on the ground. Her feet stepped on some leaves. She looked up at the trees. She always loved the outdoors. She loved the fresh air and the feeling of freedom. Maybe that's why she was never inside as a child. Maybe that's why she enjoyed her trips to Yavin 4 as a child.

Her hike back to the base was a fifteen minute hike. Once she came through the clearing and saw ships and people, she knew she had returned. It was a little hard at first, given the light being limited on base. Amara walks by the X-Wings and other spaceships, passing Snap, Karé, and Jess. The three pilots noticed Amara and stopped what they were doing.

"She lives," Jess jokes.

Amara laughs faintly, "I wasn't gone that long." She says.

Snap shakes his head, "You sure about that, Solo?" He lightly laughs, "You've been gone since lunch."

Amara looks at Snap while shrugging, "So I lost track of time. So what?"

Karé lightly hits her husband, "Leave her alone, Snap." She says.

Snap still grinning goes on and says, "I don't understand why you need to be in the jungle at all hours of the day."

Amara pretended to look offended, "Snap, what I am doing is very serious Force sensitive business." She says followed by a smile on her face.

The pilots have become friends to her, more so in the past month and a half on Ajan Kloss. Even more with Jess filling a void that Poe had left with his absence most of the time.

Jess turns to Snap, "Do get her angry or the commander will have at you when he gets back." She teased.

Jess grabbed a towel covered in oil from fixing parts of an X-Wing and tossed it at Snap. The towel hits him in the face, which caused the girls to laugh at him.

Snap grabs the towel off his face, "I really need to hang out with other guys." He groans.

Karé grabs his arm, "Too bad, hun." She kisses him on the cheek, "You're stuck with us, but mostly me."

Snap smiles at her, "Well I'm glad I'm stuck with you," He turns to Jess and Amara, "Sometimes wish these two would find other places to be."

This caused Jess and Amara to laugh lightly. Amara watched the couple kiss each other briefly before parting.

"I should head in and see what stuff I've been missing, "Amara grins, "You three continue what you're doing."

Jess salutes, "Commander," She grins.

Snap and Karé even saluted Amara as Amara began to walk off.

Not many people salutes Amara, she tells them not to. Sure, she is an officer. She is a commander, but she never liked having people salute her. It felt awkward to her. Amara walked into the cave and found Rey at her spot. Rey looked up from her Jedi texts and briefly waved at Amara before pulling her face back inside the book she was reading. Amara passes Rey's spot and heads to command center. People were moving around, all chaotic but it was orderly.

Larma D'Arcy noticed Amara, "Oh you're back," She says, "General Leia was wondering if you'd be back before sundown."

Amara grins, "I guess I was out later than usual."

It's true. Amara is usually back from training before sundown, she knew her mother never liked her being out alone after dark.

D'Arcy eyes her, "It's not for me to explain to General Leia where you've been." She says and points to Rey, "Even she was back before sundown."

Amara gives an awkward smile, "Sorry. I must've lost track of time." She says.

D'Arcy eyes her again, "Uh huh, sure."

Amara watched Commander D'Arcy walk off with her datapad in her hands and heading off. Amara walked further and found herself by Kaydel Ko Connix.

"How's everything?" Amara asks.

Connix turns to her, "Oh you know, all work and no play." She playfully grins, "I wish I could spend all day in the jungle running around."

"I'm hurt, Kaydel. I'm training. It's serious." Amara says.

Connix laughs, "Oh right. Sorry, my bad." She says.

Amara leans over Connix station, looking over the monitors in front of Connix. Connix looks up at Amara and lightly hits the woman back, because Amara was gesturing to push a button just to annoy her.

"Knock it off, Amara." Connix says, "I'm working."

Amara kept the grin on her face, "Alright, I'll stop." She says as he eyes wonder, "Where is the General at?"

"A meeting," Connix says, "She should be out whenever they come to a solution."

Amara nods, "New Republic stuff?"

Connix looks at Amara and nods, "Yep."

Amara grins lightly, "So glad I don't have to play politics."

Connix grabs a datapad and hands it to Amara, "You spoke too soon," She grins, "The General wants your input on this latest trade deal with the New Republic."

"Isn't that what they're meeting about?" Amara asks.

Connix shakes her head, "No. I have no idea actually what they're doing," She says and holds the datapad in front of Amara's face, "So take this please."

Amara groans and takes it, "Fine."

Connix looks at Amara with a grin, "Look at it on the bright side, now people won't think you're doing nothing in the jungle."

Amara looks at the datapad and fake laughs, "Oh ha ha. I get it, I play around with a lightsaber in the jungle." She says.

Connix kept the grin on her face. Amara goes to walk off, but halts and turns around to face Connix. The young women looked at each other.

"You come find me in my quarters when you want to get something to eat," Amara says, "Okay?"

Connix nods, "If not me then Rose," Connix says.

Amara nods, "Good." She says.

Amara couldn't help but smile. She had friends around her on the base. A support group. Rose and Kaydel had begun to join her for meals on the base, whereas Rey has been pulling back little by little. Only being social for Jedi training. Amara turns away from Connix and begins to head to the Tantive IV to begin to read over the trade deals with the New Republic.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**DATAPAD IN** her hands, Amara sat on a chair next to a desk in her quarters. She read over the report maybe ten times or so. She ran a hand over her face. On the surface the deal looked fair. The New Republic sending supplies and some recruits as long as those in power did not have to fight in the wars.

The politicians are cowards.

Amara glanced from the datapad and then to her bed. Her eyes darted further to the holocom sitting next to her bed on a nightstand. It's silent. Poe hadn't tried to call or leave a message. A knock on her doors gained her attention. She placed the datapad on her desk and walked to the door, standing there were Rose and Connix. Both girls smiling.

"Ready to get something to eat?" Rose asks.

Amara nods, "Yeah." She says, "I'm starving."

Amara steps out of her quarters. The door shuts behind her and locks it. The three girls walked down the halls of the Tantive IV to the mess hall.

"Did you get a chance to read the trading report?" Connix asks.

Amara nods, "Uh huh." She says, "Everything seems fair, well at least fair for the senators to avoid being recruited."

Rose frowns, "They'd rather send their own people into battle than join the fight." She shakes her head, "Cowards really."

Connix shrugs, "Or just politics. They might think that if we win that with us getting recruits from them would help them get some sort of glory in the end of the war."

Amara frowns and sighs, "Everything is a game for politicians."

The two other girls nod in agreement.

Once they reached the mess hall, the three girls grabbed some treys and went to get some food. Amara's eyes dart around the mess hall. The pilots were at a table eating, some officers were eating together, and cadets and new recruits were together.

But no Rey.

Rose noticed as she turns to looks at Amara, "Guess Rey isn't going to be eating with us again," She says.

Amara shrugs, "She might be too caught up in her studies." Amara answered.

After they filled their trey with questionable looking food that surprisingly tasted good, they found a table to sit at. The three girls found an empty table, but it was near the table that housed the officers.

"Have you read any of those texts?" Rose asks.

Amara poked her food with her fork, "No. I haven't."

Rose looked a bit shocked, "But- But you're a Jedi, right? Wouldn't you want to know about your people?" She asks.

Amara poked at the food and looked to Rose, "I don't know, I guess I'm not nearly as curious about it as Rey. I had stories about the Jedi growing up, I knew them to be real. Whereas Rey thought they were merely myth." She says.

Connix took a sip of her drink and nods, "That makes sense." She says, "But it probably would still be cool to read about whatever is in those old texts. I mean, ancient Jedi text? Where are you going to find that again?"

Rose nods in agreement after she swallowed a bit of her meal, "Kaydel is right," She says, "That might be the last remaining text of the Jedi that was somehow saved during the purge of the Jedi."

Amara thought about it, "I mean I guess that's true. I never thought about it like that."

Connix grins, "Of course you didn't." She lightly nudges Amara, "You have your head in the clouds than here on the ground."

Rose also grins at that comment.

"If I didn't know you as well as I do, I'd think you were a pilot with the way you get lost in the sky." Connix says, "Mostly the stars."

Amara looks at Connix, "Okay, now I'm feeling attacked here."

Rose and Connix laughed.

Some of the recruits and cadets had finished their meal, so they began to leave. The door to the mess hall opened, but they stepped aside and saluted, only to be told to stop. In came Leia with 3PO next to her. Leia walked in with the droid her father had built walking along side her. She had this droid with her ever since she was eighteen, and it would feel wrong not to have that golden piece of worry next to her.

Leia's eyes went to her daughter. Noticing she was socializing with Connix and Rose. Leia was happy Amara was able to keeping herself open to making her friends, after the loss of Vira on Crait. Leia was nervous after Vira's passing that Amara would shut herself off from the world, but instead the opposite happened.

"Oh goodness," 3PO says, "Why Miss Amara seems to be back from her time in the jungle. Would you want me to get her for you, General Organa?"

Leia shakes her head, "Leave it alone for tonight, 3PO." She says.

C-3PO only nods.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**THE COOL** breeze of the outdoors always felt calming for Amara. After she ate with Connix and Rose, they had called it a night, but Amara was wide awake. So instead of pacing in her quarters, she was going to just sit outside. Under the starry night. Amara looked at the stars, she had begun a habit Poe had been doing for however long he's been doing it, which is counting the stars in the sky. She got to a hundred, when she heard someone coming over.

"Waiting for your flyboy to call you?" It was Leia.

Amara glanced back at her mother, "Yeah."

Leia stands next to her daughter and looks up at the stars. She thought about the times she sat under the starry nights with Han talking about all the places he's traveled to in the Falcon with Chewie. All the adventures. Sure, Leia and Han had their own adventures, but she loved to hear his.

"You know your father use to have me stargaze with him when we were younger," Leia says, "Han always loved the stars."

Amara smiles hearing that.

"He would say before he died he'd travel to almost every planet in the galaxy," Leia laughs lightly, "Foolish idea but it was sweet."

Leia glanced at her daughter. Amara's eyes just stared intensely at the stars. It was at that moment, that Leia could see her husband in her daughter. Their eyes were almost the same.

"I know it's been hard on you with me keeping Poe off planet for missions," Leia says.

Amara looks at her mom, "It's okay. It's war and things aren't simple." She says.

Leia kept her eyes on Amara, "Maybe when he, Finn, and Chewie return I'll allow them to have a week or so to recover. They've been away nearly as long as we've been here on Ajan Kloss."

Amara doesn't say anything but nods.

Leia reached over and placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. Amara looked up at her mom again.

"I know we're at war, but war can't be our only reason for existing. Once the war is over there will be a new path for the Resistance and it's people." Leia says, "I hope that Poe makes an honest woman out of you. You settle down and have a family of your own."

Amara blushes nearly at the comment about Poe and her having a future together. Leia smiles at her daughter and then let's go of her shoulder.

"Don't be up too late," Leia says, "I want to speak with you first thing in the morning regarding the trading deal."

Amara nods, "Yes, General." She saluted to her mother.

Leia laughs lightly, "Good night, Amara."

Amara smiles, "Night, mom." She says.

Leia walks back to the cave, Amara watches for a few seconds before her eyes darted back to the sky. Counting the stars.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

She blinks and glanced down at the holocom next to her. Nothing. Maybe Poe was too busy to call tonight. Amara looks back at the sky and sighs.

"I'll give him another hour." She says.

And Amara went back to counting the stars in the sky.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

**{published on: 3/20/20}**


	39. XXXIX

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Nicholas Hoult as Torin Kallus**

**DAWN CAME** without warning. And Amara was nearly exhausted. Her morning was spent in meetings for the first part of her day, having breakfast with Connix and Rose, and then sneaking off to go "mediate" for a few hours. Leia okayed it. So she didn't feel nearly as guilty as heading out, but she was told to take a comm with her.

Amara reached the top of her perch. She loved the view. She loved the serenity the view made her feel. Amara didn't decide to go into a mediation, instead she walked to the edge of the rock formation and sat down. She had her feet hanging off the edge and stared at the view. The wind blew through her hair and she smiles.

_"Not even trying to mediate, I see."_ Spoke the voice of Anakin.

Amara turns, "Gonna blame it on my Solo genes?" She asks with a smirk.

Anakin gives a humorous grin, _"Maybe."_

Amara turns her back to her grandfather's Force ghost and takes in everything. He moved over to stand next to her. Anakin looks down at Amara, she seems to be in a cheery mood.

_"So, why are you in such a good mood?"_ Anakin asks.

Amara glanced up at him, "Wow way to make it seem like all I am is a downer." She says.

Anakin lightly chuckles, _"Well you aren't nearly this cheerful looking."_ He says.

Amara glanced back at the view, "Poe should be back today." She says with a smile, "I haven't seen him in so long and I- I miss him a lot."

Anakin gives a small smile.

"Mom is wanting to give him, Finn, and Chewie time to recover from their missions. They've been gone so long." Amara says.

_"It will be nice for you to have someone else to talk to than me,"_ Anakin says and glanced back at her, _"So will that mean you won't be coming here for training while he's back?"_

Amara lifts her gaze to him, "No- Uh, yes? Uh- um, I don't know." She says.

Anakin kept his gaze on her, _"Which is it, Amara?"_ He asks.

Amara scoots back and then stands up. She turns her back to the Force ghost and walks to the center of the rock formation. She ran a hand through her hair before turning back to Anakin.

"I don't know, really. No one knows this is where I come for mediation and only Poe knows that I've been contacting you." Amara kept her hand in her hair, "I know the Force can be a sensitive subject for him after what happened to him- but I can't not be training."

_"You can train with the girl from Jakku,"_ Anakin says, _"Rey."_

Amara glanced at him, "I mean- yeah."

Amara looked up at the sky above her.

Rey and Amara do train, but after they spend time training together they go their own ways. And they usually train in sparring. Rey runs through the jungle and Amara comes here.

_"You two can help each other,"_ Anakin says, _"Help shine lights on weakness and help guide for improvement."_

Amara glanced at him, "Is this the sort of lessons you'd give as a Jedi Master?"

Anakin sighs, _"We were at war,"_ He says,_ "Things were different."_

Amara shrugs, "Not too different, gramps. I'm in the middle of a galactic war, myself." She gives a big smile.

Anakin steps over to her, _"This is a do as I say, not as I do."_ He says.

Amara grumbles a little as Anakin walks pass her. She mutters something under her breathe. Anakin glanced at her, she had her back to him. A small smile appeared on his face.

_"Now, ignite your saber."_ Anakin says, _"Time for training."_

Amara reaches for her saber attached to her belt. She grabs the handle with her right hand and then ignites it. The green blade glowing.

"Yes, Master Skywalker." Amara says.

Anakin groans, _"How many times do I have to say, stop calling me that?"_ He asks.

Amara grins, "I don't know, I think it's funny to see you irritated."

Anakin groans, _"Force, this must be what Obi-Wan had to deal with during my training."_ Anakin did a facepalm.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**THE FALCON** lands earlier than expected, like way earlier than expected. When Poe, Finn, and Chewie get out of the Falcon, they're greeted by Connix and Leia.

"Welcome back," Leia says.

Poe comes walking over, "General-,"

He was about to continue when Leia held her hand up to stop the commander. Poe flashed a look of confusion at his general.

"Debriefing can wait," Leia says, "Why don't you three get a shower, eat, rest, something to relax."

"But General, this information-," Poe goes on taking a step forward.

"It can wait a few hours," Leia tells her best pilot, "Besides, I'm certain someone would be very excited to see you."

Poe blinked and then realized, Amara wasn't here. At least wasn't here greeting him. He would've assumed she would've heard the transmission of him coming to the base.

"Where is she?" Poe asks.

Connix grins a little, "She left a little while ago into the jungle for her mediation." She says, "General, I can try contacting her through her comm?"

Poe shakes his head, "Uh- just point me in the direction of where she mediates and I- I can find her." He says.

Leia gives him a look, "You sure?" She asks, "Even I don't know where it is."

Poe nods, "I'm sure." He turns to Finn, "I'll see you later, buddy."

Finn nods and clasped the back of Poe's shoulder, "Yeah."

Connix pointed out a path that Amara takes, she just gave him vague directions because no one really knew where she was at.

Poe heads into the jungle. He followed along the path. He looks down and noticed the ware in the ground because of how often it's traveled. He continued through the jungle. He had to duck over branches and jump over a few logs. He glanced to his right and noticed a stream, but continued through the jungle.

After what felt like ten minutes walking in the jungle he found the path stopping near a hill or mountain, but it was a rock formation. He walked over to the side and noticed vine resting at the top of the formation. He also heard a muffled voice.

Poe began to climb up the rock formation. He nearly slipped once, but somehow managed not to let out a yell. He continued climbing until he reached the top. It was there he watched Amara. Amara was swinging her saber in a way that almost looked like she was dancing. She looked gracefully but also impressive. Poe, still hanging on the edge, noticed a blue ghostly figure nearby.

Poe goes to pull himself up, but as he climbed up he made a little noise. Amara stopped what she was doing. She turned off her saber and Poe even noticed the ghostly figure vanished.

Amara gasped, "Poe-!"

At first there was confusion written all over her face. A moment past and then the confusion turned to realization.

"Poe!" Amara shouts.

Poe moved away from the edge to brace for Amara hugging him. She threw herself on him and held him tight.

"You're back-! You're back!" Amara yells, "Wait?"

She lets go of him and looks at him in confusion. She moves to her comm and picks it up, she was studying it.

"What's wrong?" Poe asks.

"Did my comm break? Why didn't they contact me?" Amara asks.

"I asked them not to," Poe says, "I wanted to surprise you."

Amara held a smile on her face, "I appreciate it." She put her saber on the hilt of her belt, "This is my secret spot so don't tell. Please."

Poe looks around, "I can see why you must like it." He grins seeing the view, "I bet the stars look incredible at nighttime."

Amara looks up at the sky, "Wouldn't know." She says.

Poe raises his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

Amara glanced at him, "Mom doesn't like me out here alone when it's past dark. I sort of got lectured when I returned after sunset," She grins lightly, "Even Rey had been back at the base when I was still here."

Poe gives her a small smile, "So this is where you train and mediate?" He asks.

Amara nods, "I don't fully train here, but this is a spot. A special spot." She says.

Poe watches as Amara heads to the edge that he had just climbed up on, he watches her tie the vine around her waist and turn to him.

"Come on, we should be getting back." Amara says, "Plus if you just got back chances are you haven't debriefed yet."

Poe had a small grin on his face, "The General says it can wait a few hours."

Amara sat on the edge, "And by the time we get back to the base, she'll be demanding that debrief."

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**THE WALK** back to the base was just as nice as the walk to Amara's spot. Poe looked at the sky through the trees and then glanced to Amara.

"So they don't know why you train so far away?" Poe asks.

Amara shakes her head, "I've convinced them its because I need privacy for mediation." She says, "I mean I think Rey understands but I think my mom is too smart. I think she knows I have reasons for wanting to be away from everyone."

Poe nods, "To contact the Force ghost of your grandfather?"

Amara glanced at him, "Yeah," She says.

"I- I think I saw him before," Poe says, "But when you noticed me the ghostly figure faded."

Amara gives him a small grin, "Don't take offense to that," Amara says, "He probably knew the second you arrived I'd be leaving for the day."

Poe glanced at her, "You're going back there tomorrow?" He asks.

Amara glanced at him before looking forward, "Yes- uh no. Maybe? I don't know." She says, "I want to spend as much time with you while you're here, but I can't neglect my training."

Poe rubs the back of his neck, "Well why don't I sit through your training one day?" He suggests.

Amara glanced at him fully. She looked a bit shocked. Her feet stopped moving. Poe seemed to notice that, he stopped moving and turns to fully face her.

"You- You mean that?" Amara asks.

Poe nods, "Yeah, I do." He says, "Look I've been doing some thinking and asking for you to stop training and go on these missions isn't far. I mean- you never had a proper teacher. You just acted on instinct and if this is helping you get better, well- I don't want to ruin it."

Amara gives him a small smile, "Thank you."

Poe gives her a smile, "But I'd love to have you back." He says.

Amara nods, "I know what you mean." She says.

She begins to walk and Poe follows along side her. Poe stuffs his hands in his pockets, he glanced over to notice Amara's right hand twisting her hair behind her ear.

"But since Lothal," Amara says, "After what happened to me there,"

There was a bit of hesitation in her voice. Poe kept his gaze on her. He didn't really push much on what happened to her on Lothal. He didn't ask about the extend of the torture done at the hands of the First Order. He was just a shoulder for her to cry on if she woke up with nightmares or just needed an ear to vent.

"I- I didn't feel like I could trust myself." Amara says, "I nearly did something that wasn't me. I wanted to murder my brother and at that moment I would've been okay with it."

Poe hears her sigh. Amara closes her eyes and then opens them. She lifts her hands up to look at them before contracting them into fists.

"I've done plenty of mediation and- and the one thing I know for a fact is I cannot kill my brother." She says, "As much as Kylo Ren has done to the galaxy, I- I just can't."

Poe pulled his hands out of his pockets. He reached over and grabbed her hand, Amara loosen her fingers and allowed Poe to hold her hand.

"Have you decided on how to handle the conflict with Kylo Ren?" Poe asks, "Do you think he can be saved or not?"

Amara looks at Poe, "Honestly?" She sighs again, "I'm still torn with it. I've done so much mediating, speaking with Rey and Leia, and even Anakin but- I am still torn."

Poe glanced at her, "Anakin? You've asked your Force ghost of a grandfather about this?" He asks.

Amara glanced away and nods, "He keeps telling me to try and communicate with Luke. But I-," Amara uses her other hand to grab a hold of her head in frustration, "I can't get through to him. I don't think he wants to talk to me."

Poe kept his gaze on her, "And what does Anakin think?"

Amara let go of her head and looks at him, "That I'm not focusing hard enough," She pouts, "And that I'm impatient."'

Poe couldn't help but laugh.

Amara looks at him, "Not funny."

Poe nods, "A little."

Amara rolls her eyes, "Fine, whatever. Laugh it up, flyboy." She says.

Poe grins, "Oh I will."

At that moment, Amara and Poe had arrived back onto base. Poe and Amara continued to hold hands as they headed up to the Resistance base. Passing some pilots, who were exciting welcoming Poe back due to not seeing him when Poe initially arrived. Amara and Poe entered the cave. Amara's eyes moved to Rey's spot, where Finn and Rey were talking. Then Amara sensed someone, her eyes drift.

Leia.

"Looks like I'm right, flyboy." Amara say tapping his shoulder, "Time to debrief."

Poe gives a charming grin, "Yeah well, it's apart of the job." He shrugs and then asks, "Will you still be here when I get back?"

"On base, yes." Amara says, "At this actual location, no. So just find me on the Tantive IV, either my quarters or the mess hall."

Poe nods.

Poe walks off, letting go of Amara's hand as he approaches Leia. Amara watches as Leia gives Poe a soft smile and gestures for him to follow her.

"Amara-!"

Amara turns and sees Finn and Rey coming over. Amara gives them a smile as they approach her. Amara was quickly embraced by the ever so loving Finn.

Amara held onto her friend, "It's good to see you, Finn." She says.

Finn let's go of Amara had held a big smile, "I'm glad to see you too," He says, "I'm even more excited that General Leia is allowing us to remain here for a few weeks."

Amara held her smile, "The rest could do you three justice after all the hard work you've done." She says patting his upper arm.

Rey had a small smile, "I was telling him the same thing."

Finn glances around, "Did I just miss Poe?"

Amara nods, "He's been summoned for debriefing. I'm assuming it's just an audience with only Poe and the General."

Finn nods.

Rey turns to Amara, "You arrived here with Poe," She says, "But everyone on base said you were off mediating. So does that mean, Poe knows your spot?"

Rey's smile turns into a grin.

"Yes he knows," Amara says, "And no he isn't telling."

Rey kept the grin, "I'll find it eventually." She teases.

Amara shakes her head at that comment.

Finn glanced at the two girls confused, "What?"

Amara lightly taps on Finn's shoulder, "Girl talk."

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**HAVING POE **back seemed to obviously make Amara happy. She had heard from her mother, in passing after she was debriefed by Poe, that Amara seemed in a more gleeful mood. Sure, Amara was excited and really thrilled to have Poe back, but it didn't mean they were going to be together alone the entire time he's back.

No.

Leia had given Poe, Finn, and Chewie a schedule. Poe was in charge of helping the pilots. No surprise there. Finn was sent to help with medical, by helping in any means. Chewie was going to be hanging around Rose and the other mechanic. Amara was in between the command center and her training. So even though, Poe is grounded for a week from missions, it didn't mean everything just stopped for them.

The times Amara knew she could be able to spend with Poe more was during meals and after hours. Not that she'd complain, her meals were getting a lot vocal than they were previously. For starters Rey has decided to join them for meals. Also Finn sits with them, and not to forget but Rose and Connix also sit with them during their meals. Heck even Snap, Karé, and Jess.

After having such a busy but also good day, Amara had headed to her quarters. She ran her hands through her hair as she walked to her cot. She sat down and exhaled deeply. She had an early morning rise. She had a meeting to accompany her mother with in regards to something something New Republic. She didn't hear all of it, but Connix had placed a datapad in Amara quarters covering what the meeting is about.

Amara glanced at the datapad, which was sitting on her desk.

She contemplated on getting up to read over it before calling it a night, but instead laid on her bed. She instead leans back on the cot and closed her eyes. Amara takes in a deep breathe and exhales. She didn't realize it happened until it happened, but Amara was focusing on something. Something from the Force. Something trying to tell her something.

She focused on it. Considerated on it and then boom. She shot up and opened her eyes wide.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**LEIA'S QUARTERS** opened for Amara. Leia could see how concerned Amara looked on her face when she had knocked on the quarters. Leia, who had just dressed for night, didn't expect to see her daughter here. Mostly due to the fact, she was the one to suggested she and the others head to bed given their full and busy day.

"Amara?" Leia spoke, "What is it?"

Amara gestures inside her quarters, "C- Can I come in?"

Leia nods.

Leia steps aside allowing Amara into her quarters. Leia watched as Amara searched around. Noting that R2 or 3PO were not present in Leia's quarters.

"Do you want to sit down?" Leia asks.

Amara snaps over to Leia, "Uh- I- I- I- Yes?"

Leia moves over to her daughter and helps her sit down. When Amara and Leia sat down on the bed that Leia rests on, Leia kept her eyes on her daughter with worry.

"Are you alright? You're scaring me. Please, Amara tell me it's not another vision?" Leia spoke.

Amara looks at her mom and shakes her head, "Not a vision but- I sensed something through the Force and- and it's shaken me."

Leia brushed Amara's hair behind her ear, "What is it, my dear?"

Amara looks at her mom intensely, "I know, mom."

At first Leia gave Amara a confused look.

"Know what?" Leia asks.

Amara narrows her eyes, "I know, mom. About Rey."

And it was then Leia got what Amara was indicating. Leia sighs and pats her daughter's arm lightly.

"Oh, that." Leia says, "I see."

Amara watched her mother stand, "You knew didn't you? Her family? Her legacy?" Amara asks.

Leia nods, "For quite sometime now, yes." She turns to Amara, "It doesn't change anything."

Amara nods, "I- I know, but I just wished you'd tell me." She says.

Leia gives her daughter a small smile, "You weren't ready to hear it. Plus, it was not for me to share." Leia says, "And it is not for you to share either. This is for Rey to figure out on her own. This is her journey."

Amara nods.

Leia steps over and sits back down next to her daughter. Leia reaches over and cups the side of Amara's face.

"And besides, that may be her bloodline but we're her family." Leia says with a smile.

Amara nods with a small smile, "Yeah, she's like a sister I never had." She says.

Leia smiles, "Alright. Time for bed."

Leia kisses the top of her daughter's head. Then Leia walked her daughter out of her quarters. When Amara was at the door, she gave her mom a hug before parting for the evening.

"See you in the morning, mom." Amara says.

Leia nods, "Sleep well."

Amara begins to walk off, "You too, mom."

**{published on: 3/1/20}**

**(A/N: Honestly we're only three chapters behind here than the story on Wattpad. I made it to chapter 42 and began writing Rise of Skywalker. Don't worry, those three chapters will be coming soon. If you're too eager for them, you can always go to Wattpad and look up the title of the story or search ICrzy01. Or you can wait until I update again. Either is fine. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And I hope everyone is staying safe during COVID-19! -ICrzy)**


	40. XL

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Nicholas Hoult as Torin Kallus**

**HE WAS** at the door of her quarters the following morning. Poe had decided to be a gentlemen and bring her a cup of caff and even offered to walk Amara to her meeting. The walk together was nice. He held her hand and for a brief moment, she felt as if they had a normal couple moment. Him waiting for her, bringing her some morning caff, and walking her to her meeting. But Amara knew it was only limited. He was here for a week, maybe a few days extra by Leia's orders.

"How'd you sleep?" Poe asks her.

Amara looks up at him.

Honestly, not well. She kept thinking about a lot. Rey. The man from her vision. Her conflict with her brother. The war. Everything.

"I slept fine, Poe." Amara lied to his face.

Poe gives a small smile, "I'm glad." He adds, "Has the nightmares gone away?"

Amara frowns, "Have they've gone away for you?"

Poe says nothing, but sort of grimace.

Amara knew that was a low blow to say to him, but he asked first. She knew he still has nightmares from the Finalizer and the sort of abuse he underwent by Kylo Ren, the same sort of demons haunting his slumber is what haunts Amara. Sometimes it isn't the war and Amara knew that. Sometimes for Poe, it's his past. A past Amara didn't know a lot of. Sometimes for Amara it was her family, before it fell apart.

"They never seem to fully go away, Poe, but I have good nights and sometimes bad nights." Amara tells him.

Poe only nods.

Amara glanced up at him and then to the cup of caff he had brought to her this morning. She glanced over to him.

"What are you in store for today?" Amara asks.

Poe shrugs his shoulders, "I have to teach some new recruits straight out of the New Republic how to properly clean their X-Wing. All these kids know how to do is pilot." He says.

Amara gives a small grin, "Isn't that what we want? New pilots?" She asks.

Poe nods, "I mean yes, but if they don't know how their ship works how else would they survive if the worst happens to them on a mission." He says.

Amara shrugs, "I don't know, Poe. That's why you're the teacher and I am not."

Poe gives a charming smile, "But you get to have fun playing politics." He adds.

Amara and Poe had exited the Tantive IV. They were near the command center, which is where Amara was going to be spending the first half of her day, until she manages to escape for an hour or so to just be alone as her spot.

Amara groans, "Meetings with senators is not fun." She says.

Poe placed a supportive grasp on her shoulder, "It just shows Leia is showing you the ropes for the future." He grins, "I am glad she trusts the Resistance in someone else's hands."

Amara glanced at him.

He didn't know. He didn't know that Leia had chosen him as her successor. She knew though, Amara didn't feel it was within her rights to tell Poe that. She felt as if that was the sort of thing her mother should tell Poe.

Amara softly smiles, "Same."

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**THE MEETINGS** go exactly how Amara had expected. Long and exhausting. She managed to sneak away after being locked in meetings for four hours. She didn't go far, but instead was sitting outside the cave looking at the sky. She'd rather be training with Anakin. Or better yet just talking to him. Hearing stories from him made her feel closer to something. Sometimes, she felt detached from her mother. Leia was far too focused on the war. On the Resistance.

And sure, it wasn't a bad thing. Stopping the First Order is their main goal. Restoring peace int he galaxy is their mission. But Amara missed when she was fifteen and the times, she and her mother would hang out in the kitchen on the past Resistance base and eat snacks late in the evenings when everyone was in their quarters for the evenings.

Amara exhaled and kept her gaze on the sky. The pure blue sky was something that made her feel relaxed, that and a nice cool breeze, or a starry night.

"Everything okay, Amara?"

Amara turns to the person behind that voice.

It was Finn.

Amara gives the man a small smile, "Just escaping for a bit before reporting back to some other holoconfidernce."

Finn lets out a small laugh, "Sounds like I am lucky to be stuck in the medical tent for now." He says, "Politics is that bad?"

Amara kept her glance on him, "What do you think?"

Finn kept the smile on his face and sat down next to her. In her time with Finn, the two have become friends. Not nearly as tight as Poe and Finn, those two can barely be apart from one another half the time.

"Amara," Finn's smile sort of fades, "I have something to ask you."

Amara glanced at him, "What is it?"

"It's Poe." Finn says.

Amara kept her gaze on him, "What about Poe?"

Finn sighs, "While we were on our missions away from base I- I noticed some things about him." Finn rubs the back of his neck, "It's probably nothing."

Amara shakes her head, "You're being a concerned friend, Finn. If you're worried about something, its okay to tell someone." She says, "So what have you been noticing?"

Finn shrugs, "Well uh- I guess it's not surprise that he has been ranging between four to six hours of sleep."

Amara nods.

"I- I know he still holds a lot of guilt from the Raddus on his shoulders." Finn's frown deepens, "I recall a night where I woke up and overheard him pacing in his quarters and reassuring himself he was never going to question Leia again."

Amara frowns and looks up at the sky. The mutiny hasn't been something Poe can just walk away from, even though everyone in the Resistance has moved on from it. Poe seems to be lingering in the past.

"He doesn't think he can be what Leia wants," Finn says, "I heard- I heard him say that to himself."

Amara glanced back at Finn, "He isn't my mom, but he is a leader." She looks up at the sky, "This has shaken him. Shaken him to his core, but- but I believe he'll get pass this."

Finn kept his eyes on her, "You think so?"

Amara nods and turns to look at him, "I know so."

Finn couldn't help but smile, "Through the Force?"

Amara shakes her head, "No, because I know this pilot quite well." She smiles.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**HE SKIPPED** dinner. Poe was by his X-Wing. He was holding a wrench in one hand as he was trying to fix the engine. Apparently from a test flight by a recruit they messed something up, so Poe was taking it upon himself to fix it himself. BB-8 was next to him. The small droid was beeping him him. Telling him how much fun he was missing. How he was missing Friend Finn and Friend Amara.

Poe grimace at the thought of Amara briefly.

It wasn't that things between them, but Poe had some thought regarding Amara and their future if there was a future between them. He had thought about proposing to Amara at one point. He knows Amara knows, because of her weird Jedi eye reading sensing voodoo thing that Poe doesn't quite understand.

Poe grabs a towel and rubs the oil off his face.

"So this is where you're lurking," Spoke none other than Leia.

Poe lifts his gaze to the woman, "General Organa- uh Leia-," He stands.

Leia held her hand out and shakes her head, indicating that he doesn't need to be formal with her. He sat back down on the ground and watched as Leia too sat down on the ground next to him. Leia patted BB-8 on the top of his head before her attention turns to Poe.

"Amara was wondering where you were during dinner," Leia says.

Poe scratches the back of his neck, "I needed to attend to my X-Wing."

Leia scoffs, "Someone can fix that for you," She says, "After all, once your little grounding is over, I am sending you on another mission."

Poe glanced at her, "A solo one?"

Leia shakes her head, "You can't do solo missions anymore, Dameron. You are a noticeable face by the First Order now." She says.

Poe sort of frowns.

"You will return to piloting for the Resistance soon," She says, "I know how much you want to do for the Resistance."

Poe nods.

"But please, Poe, do not make this war the only important thing in your life." Leia says, "There is so much in life you ought to want to do than fight in this war."

Poe nods and ran his hand through his hair, "Actually there is."

Leia gives him a supportive smile, "I give you permission."

Poe looks at him a bit confused, "I beg your pardon, Leia. I don't know what you're talking about."

Leia reached over and cupped the man's face, "I've always saw you as a son, Dameron. You've always been family. And if there is a day that you wish to make an honest woman out of Amara, then I give you permission to marry my daughter." She says.

Poe sat there stunned.

Leia couldn't help but laugh, "I know Han probably would've interrogated you for hours and hours. He was always such a protective man when it came to his little girl."

Poe sat there with his general in a sort of silence as she laughs at the mere mention of her late husband. Poe reached up and fumbled with his mother's wedding ring. He held onto it. Not even noticing that his general was looking at him. Leia sees her pilot holding onto the late Shara Bey's ring.

Poe glanced at her, "I- I have thought about it," He admits, "And I think she knows. She knows that I've at least thought about purposing in the future to her."

Leia sits in silence to listen to the pilot.

"On Lothal. She must've indirectly sensed it or read the truth through her eyes reading Force thing," Poe says, "And I think it might've scared her. I don't know if she really wants that."

Leia reached over and held onto the man's hand, "She's young. She's afraid, yes. But not of you. The future has never been something Amara has really ever thought about."

Poe watches the older woman smiles grimly.

"She never thought about her future as a child and she certainly didn't think much about her future as a teenager." Leia laughs bitterly, "After her brother- well the Resistance was all she thought about. That is until she had friends."

Leia adjusts herself on the ground. Her gaze goes up toward the sky and a smile appears on her lips. Poe follows her gaze.

"She'll say yes, Poe. She'll say it if you ask." Leia says and then glanced over, "When you're ready, of course."

Poe nods looking at her, "Of course."

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**HE FINDS** her exactly where he had expected to. She had sneaked away from base, but did notify Leia, and went to her spot. He had climbed up the rock formation and finds her sitting on the edge. She had her knees to her chest and her gaze staring at the endless horizon.

"Found me," Amara says.

Poe was not startled by this. Sometimes, Leia does that. Notice his presence before making himself known. Must be a Skywalker thing or a Jedi thing.

"Yeah, I- I sorta figured you'd be here." Poe says with a lighthearted smile on his face.

He walks over to the edge and sat next to her. He notices the frown on her face, she was thinking. About what, Poe doesn't have the answers but he knows it's something that seems to be bothering her.

"Sorry about missing dinner," Poe starts saying, "I was caught up working on my X-Wing."

Amara shakes her head, "No need to explain it, Poe. It's fine." She says.

Poe frowns and glanced at the horizon. He sees the stars in the big and endless sky. He loved counting the stars while he would be napping in his X-Wing cockpit instead of his own quarters. But this wasn't D'Qar and he isn't a rookie pilot.

"No- No it's not," Poe ran a hand through his hair, "I- I just wanted to be alone."

Amara kept her frown, "I get it." She says, "Coming here to isolate myself from the base. It's been therapeutic, but at the same time I've haven't handled my issues."

Poe looks at her.

"My father's death, the Raddus, nearly loosing my mother, Crait, Lothal." Her eyes move to him, "It's a lot of trauma that I haven't quite figured out what to do with it."

Poe nods, "Yeah. War will do that." He finds himself saying.

Amara nods and moved her gaze, "I know." She sighs, "I know."

Poe reaches over and holds onto her hand, "I wasn't avoiding you. I'd never do that, Amara. It's just as I said I wanted to be alone and think." He says.

Amara look at him, "I know." She says and glanced back at him, "We both haven't been completely honest about how we're fully doing, have we?"

Poe shrugs, "I- I guess not."

Amara sighs, "I'm troubled with something through the Force, but I cannot tell you what it is about." She says.

"Amara," He says.

"Poe, I mean it. I promised that I would not say," She says, "It is not for me to speak about."

Poe just nods.

Amara squeezed his hand that held onto her hand. He kept his eyes locked on her as did Amara. She exhaled and then shakes her head.

"I know that you know about me wanting to propose." Poe says.

Amara's eyes widen.

Poe gives a small smile, "I wasn't planning on anything now for obvious reasons, but now may not be the right time to ask you." He lightly laughs, "Given we're both dealing with our own unique trauma."

"Poe," Amara reached out with her other hand.

Poe kept his smile and shakes his head, "No, it's fine. Really. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Amara. I've- I've been with many species of women, that is no surprise and none of them hold a candle to you."

Amara kept her eyes on him, "All of the women, eh? So does that also include Z-?"

Poe cuts her off, "Yes including her."

Amara nods and eyes him, "Are you ever going to tell the others about her? Or that other part of your life?" She asks.

Poe ran his hand through his hair, "Why?"

"Why?" Amara asks, "Because you told me."

Poe glanced at her, "To be fair we were both drunk and all three of us were sharing stuff from our past that we'd rather not discuss."

Poe was right. Him, Amara, and Vira spent time drinking and talking about who probably had the worst past. Amara was shocked to learn that son of war heroes had something beyond being a pilot in the New Republic Navy.

Amara kept her gaze on him, "You were a different person then," She says, "We all change, Poe."

Poe frowns, "You weren't too proud of your past mistake."

"Because it was that," Amara says, "A mistake."

She knew what he was talking about, when she was thirteen and how she had sneaked onto the Falcon to spend extra time with Chewie and Han. Turns out when Han found her, he was not thrilled. He was in the middle of a job. A smuggling job. A job that ended messy and the first time Amara saw how grim the world was.

And how her error caused a man his life.

Amara frowns, "Finn and Rey wouldn't think less of you." She says, "You were a teenager when you did that. I was a young kid when I tried to be like my dad. They'd understand."

Poe shakes his head sighing, "But I wasn't trying to be like Kes. I ran away from home. I was trying to get far away from him and my mom's legacy. I- I just wanted to pilot. And I wanted to make my own path."

Amara gives a small smile, "And you did," She says, "It took a few bumps but you got there. And that is just a reminder of the person you use to be. It's what made you to the man you are today. To the man I fell in love with."

Poe nods.

"Poe Dameron," Amara says, "I love you and your past doesn't change it."

Poe gives her a small smile.

Amara leans over and kisses him on the lips briefly before pulling away. She gives him a small smile as she stares into his dark eyes. He and her smile at each other under the starry night.

"We should probably go before Leia sends out a search party." Poe says, "I promised I'd get you back to base."

Amara grins, "Knowing my luck it'll be your pilots coming to get me." Amara stands, "And Snap would complain the entire time."

Poe laughs as he gets up, "Sounds like him."

The couple walk to the side where they climb up to climb back to the ground. As they no longer could see on the top of the rocky formation.

Appearing under the starry night was two Force ghost.

Anakin Skywalker.

Luke Skywalker.

_"Think she'll be okay?"_ Luke asks with a concerned look.

Anakin turns to him, _"If you're worried about her then reach out to her, son."_ He tells him.

Luke grimace.

_"I do not fully understand this all, Luke, but if you wish to speak to your niece allow yourself to do so. Or else she'll keep believing you never really cared."_ Anakin says.

_"Of course I cared. I- I still care."_ Luke says.

Anakin shakes his head, _"Don't tell me. Tell Amara."_ Anakin says.

**{published on: 3/26/20}**


	41. XLI

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Nicholas Hoult as Torin Kallus**

**A YEAR** has passed. Amara awaken before sunrise as it has become her habit in the last few months. She had ran off into the jungle of Ajan Kloss armed with her saber and a comm link, in case she hears about Poe's return from his mission before making it back to base.

She ran through the jungle. Jumping into the air and flipping over a log.

Since she had spent all her time focusing on training, her abilities were something not to question. Sure, her vision of a year ago on Yavin 4 was never addressed. The man and the planet, but she had learned that somethings may not be answered. And that she'd need to move on. Amara reached her location and climbed up the rock formation. She didn't even tie a vine to her waist anymore. She was that comfortable with her ability.

Once she reached the top, she was met with the Force ghost of Anakin Skywalker.

_"Here to watch the sunrise, Amara?"_ Anakin teases.

Amara smirks and shakes her head, "Not at all Master Skywalker," She says, "I'm ready for training."

Anakin sighs, _"I've taught you everything you need to know, Amara. You don't need me anymore." _ He says.

Amara's eyebrows furrow, "Sure I do," She answers.

_"You know how to fight properly. You know how to control your feelings and emotions through battle. You even know how to do the Jedi mind trick." _Anakin lists off, _"You can levitate things through the Force. Do you want me to go on?"_

Amara pouts, "Come on grandpa," She teases that word in his face, "There has to be something else you haven't taught me."

Anakin hesitates for a moment. But despite his best efforts, Amara saw it. She took a step forward to the Force ghost and pointed to him.

"There is something," She says, "Come on, why are you holding out on me?"

Anakin glanced at her,_ "Because you aren't ready."_

Amara scoffs, "First you say I don't need you anymore and now you say I'm not ready." She crosses her arms on her chest, "Which is it?"

_"Both, Amara. You are ready to handle anything Kylo Ren throws at you if you come into battle with him. But you are not ready for that."_ Anakin says.

"Ready for what exactly?" Amara asks.

Anakin shakes his head, _"No. No. We're not going to even discuss it further. Instead, since you want to train just get into position and practice fighting stances."_

Amara groans.

_"You came here to train, Amara. So that is what we'll do."_ Anakin says.

Amara groans again and then mutters to herself. She passes her grandfather's Force ghost to head to the center of the top of the rock formation. Meanwhile, Anakin watches his granddaughter ignite her green saber and get into a fighting stance.

_"When did I become Obi-Wan?"_ Anakin says to himself.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**REY WAS** putting Jedi text inside a bag. She was in the jungle but not too far out in the jungle. She had been mediating in the jungle during the first part of her day, then went to the training course. Where she got distracted and a tree ended up falling on little BB-8. It damaged him slightly, which Rey knew would irritate Poe. Poe tends to be very protective of the droid. Maybe more than Amara, but then again, Poe and Rey both knew Amara could handle things herself whereas BB-8 was just a small droid.

"I didn't finish the training course, got distracted." Rey says.

She stands up and turns around, standing behind her is Leia. Rey looks at her Jedi master and put the strap of her staff over her shoulders. Rey moved to walk over to Leia, her hands holding onto her staff as she approached the General of the Resistance.

"I'm just not feeling myself," Rey confesses.

Leia sends the young woman a worried look, but doesn't interrupt Rey's train of thought.

"I know it looks- looks like I'm making excuses." Rey says.

Leia shakes her head with a slight eye roll, "Don't tell me what things are, tell me what they are." She tells Rey.

Rey really appreciated Leia. She appreciated every lesson, every wise words given her way, everything. Leia has been everything Rey needed for a teacher and more. A part of Rey felt like she took too much of Leia's time away from Amara, after all, she wasn't the only Force user on Ajan Kloss.

"I think I'm just tired, that's all." Rey says.

Leia could sense something. Rey was afraid of something. Rey knew Leia knew. Leia wasn't stupid. Leia goes to open her mouth to add something to the young woman, when Lieutenant Connix comes running over to them.

"General, the Falcon still hasn't arrived. Commander is asking for some guidance." Connix says.

Leia nods at the Lieutenant, in that way Connix was dismissed.

Leia turns her attention back to Rey. Rey felt Leia's hand rest on her shoulder. Rey looked at the older woman, who was looking at her. However, Rey's eyes drift to the lightsaber attached to her belt. Her hand goes to it, unclipping it from the belt. She holds it out to Leia, offering it to her.

"I will earn your brother's saber, one day." Rey tells Leia.

Leia's eyes went to the saber. Her brother's saber. Her dear Luke. Gone but never truly gone. Her eyes drift back to Rey, before she takes the saber in both hands. BB-8 is beside Rey beeping at her. Rey glanced down at the droid briefly and gives him a smile, before turning her gaze back to Leia.

"No, you can't do it for me." Rey says to BB-8.

Leia had a smirk on her face, "Never underestimate a droid."

Rey nods, "Yes master."

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**AMARA SPRINTED** through the jungle. She jumped over logs and ducked under branches. She saw the Falcon from her spot. She saw the Falcon, which meant Poe was back. She had left Anakin so quickly, but Amara was certain he didn't seem to care. After all his claim that Amara didn't need anymore guidance from him, despite claiming there was something else to learn.

Amara pushed through the clearing and that is when she saw the Falcon landing. Partially on fire, but it landed. She saw from where she was Poe, Finn, and Chewie getting out of the Falcon, so she ran over in that direction. As she got closer, the more on fire her father's ship was.

"All of it is on fire!" Poe yells.

At that moment, Amara saw Rey coming over. She must've been told of the Falcon's arrival. Amara and Rey glanced at one an other, giving each other small smiles before moving over. Amara glanced down when she heard beeping.

BB-8 was with Rey.

BB-8 was also hurt.

Amara's eyes snapped from the droid to Rey. Oh, Poe was not going to be okay with this. Rey stepped over to Poe first. She looked from the ship to the pilot.

"Was there a spy?" Rey asks.

Poe glanced over seeing both her and Amara, "We could've really used you two on this mission." He says.

Amara frowns, "Poe,"

Poe shakes his head and ran a hand through his curly untamed hair. Rey glanced at Amara and then back to the pilot.

"How did it go?" Rey asks.

Poe looks down and then back at Rey, "Really bad, actually." He says.

Rey glanced back at the ship. Han's ship. It's condition was not looking good. Fire was getting put out, but that didn't change the fact that it looked really bad.

"What happened to Han's ship?" Rey asks.

Poe's gaze was only on Rey. He sort of furrowed his eyebrows at her, before he spoke, Poe saw his droid. BB-8 was not in perfect condition.

"What did you do to the droid?" Poe asks a little hurt.

Rey glanced down at BB-8 then to the ship, "What did you do to the Falcon?"

"The Falcon is in a lot better shape then he is," Poe's eyes only on the droid.

Rey snaps, "BB-8 isn't on fire!"

Poe's eyes look to Rey, "What's left of him isn't on fire!"

Amara watched this. Poe scoffs and Rey rolls her eyes. The two had their differences and in recent days, it was more apparent. Rey kept her gaze on the pilot.

"Tell me what happened?" Rey asks.

Poe tilts his head, "You first."

Rey gives him a small smile, "You are a very difficult man." She says.

Poe goes to point at her and say something, when Rey saw Finn. Rey moved away from the pilot to her dear friend. Meanwhile, Poe knelt down to BB-8.

Amara followed him, "He'll be okay."

Poe grumbled in response, "I know."

"So what happened to my dad's ship?" Amara asks him.

Poe muttered something.

"What was that?" Amara asks.

Rey and Finn pulled back from their embrace. Both sharing happy smiles on their faces because they were seeing each other again after such a long mission.

"You're back," Rey smiles.

Finn held a smile, "Barely."

Finn looks across to Poe. Poe and Amara both kneeling by BB-8. Finn watched as Poe ran his hand through his hair and Amara reached over to comfort him.

"So, bad mood?" Rey asks.

Finn glanced at her and raised his eyebrows, "Huh?"

Rey points to Poe, "Him?"

"Always," Finn says and grabs Rey's arm and pulls her aside, "It's recently been getting worse though. He had so much hope that you and Amara would come to our aid, you know. And I- I don't want to get in the middle of this." Finn says holding his hands up.

Rey nods as her eyes drift from Finn to Poe. Poe was shaking his head and his voice was a little muffled but sounded a bit irritated. Rey could hear Amara's voice barely, it too sounded a bit annoyed but also muffled.

"So, do we have a spy?" Rey asks turning her attention to Finn.

Finn went to open his mouth to respond, but that is when Chewie came by. He walked over and growled something. Rey's eyes widen and turned to the pilot.

"You lightspeed skipped?" Rey asks him.

Poe groans and stands up, "Yeah, well I got us back here." Poe says looking at Rey.

Rey moves over to Poe, "Poe, the compressor is down." She says.

Amara stands up now, "I just told him that, Rey." She says.

Poe glanced at the two girls, "And like I told Amara, I know that. I was actually there." He says.

Amara could read his irritation. It had been visible on his face since she heard one word out of him.

"You can't lightspeed skip." Rey says.

Poe placed his hands on his hips, "Actually, turns out you can." He says.

And then, then it got worse. Both Rey and Poe began to shout at one an other. How Rey isn't doing her fair share helping the Resistance. Rey going on about how Jedi training is important for her. Amara moves over to stand next to Finn. Her eyes drift to the man. He gives her a small smile and then turns to the two yelling at each other.

Finn, finally having enough, stepped over and tried to defused the situation. In returns, Poe just put his fingers on the bridge of his nose. He shook his head and stormed off, with BB-8 trailing behind him. Rey wasn't done, however, she marched after Poe. Which caused Amara and Finn to quickly go after them.

"What happened?" Rey asks as she follows Poe.

Poe shakes his head, "Bad news, that's what happened." Poe says.

While Poe shook his head, she caught a glimpse of his eyes. She widened her eyes and then she needed to confirm if what she got was true. She turned to Finn. She looked into his eyes and got exactly what she needed.

Amara frowns, "No spy."

Poe lightly chuckles, "You gotta stop doing that without permission, Amara." He stops and turns to her, "That's an invasion of privacy."

They all stopped walking.

Rey looks at Poe, "You didn't answer. No spy?" She asks.

Poe sighs, "No spy."

Rey looks a little frustrated, "Did we make contact with the spy or not?" She asks.

Finn took this one, seeing as he could feel the irritation radiating off Poe's shoulders. He was exhausted and sure so was Finn, but Poe seems to be more exhausted than Finn.

"There is a mole in the First Order that sent us a message." Finn says.

Amara glanced at Finn, "That's better than nothing-,"

Then as they began to walk again, BB-8 lets out some chirps. This chirps indicate what happened to BB-8. Poe had stopped and turns to Rey.

"You dropped a tree on him!" Poe yells.

And then the fighting began yet again. Rey going on about how BB-8 is fine and how it was an accident. Poe being a mother hen over his droid. Meanwhile, both Amara and Finn stood to the side, looking at each other pretty much annoyed and done with them fighting.

"Your turn to defuse it," Finn looks at her.

Amara sighs, "Fine."

That seems to be what Finn and Amara did now. When Poe and Rey would fight, they'd draw straws and decide who would be the one to break it up.

Amara steps in between them, "Guys come on," She says, "We shouldn't be fighting each other."

Rey nods agreeing with Amara, "I agree."

Poe grits his teeth, "You know what- what you two honestly should've been there with us." Poe says, "We needed the extra hands."

Amara frowns, "Poe-,"

"You know I want to be there but-," Rey was cut off.

"Yeah but you're not! You two are just training! Training for what exactly?" Poe spoke to them, "You two are probably the best fighters we have. We need you, out there. Not here."

And with that said, Poe walked off with BB-8 trailing behind him. Probably to deliver the message to Leia.

Both Rey and Amara felt hurt by Poe's words. Differently of course. Rey had her reasons for staying on Ajan Kloss as did Amara. Neither were opened about why they wanted to stay grounded, but they both quietly respected it. Amara stayed behind because she needed to fully trust herself again. She wanted to kill Kylo Ren and she knew in doing so, she'd become the very thing she set out to kill.

She needed to figure out how to trust herself in battle again. It wasn't easy. It was a huge emotional roller coaster. Plus, on top of that, Amara was also figuring out how to cope with everything. Her father's death a year ago, Starkiller, D'Qar, the Raddus, Crait, and Lothal. Lothal was where she experienced torture by the First Order.

Finn looks at the girls, "It's true though," Finn says, "He's only acting like that because he knows you two are strong and he believes in you two."

Amara nods to herself, "Ye- Yeah."

Rey also nods.

Finn reached over and hugged the two girls at the same time. The hug was quite comforting. Finn pulls back and held a smile on his face.

Rey then frowns, "What did the message say?" She asks returning to duty.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**A CROWD** gathered to hear the latest from the mission. To hear what the spy had given them. Anything to give them an edge over the Resistance was worth hearing. But this isn't the case.

"We've decoded the code from the First Order, and it confirms the worst." Poe says and sighs before finishing, "Somehow Palpatine returned."

There was gasps in the room. Followed by some whispering by others. Disbelief and confusion was written all over their faces.

Rey glanced to Leia.

Amara's eyes widen. Something in the pit of her stomach made her want to throw up. She felt suddenly shaky and nervous.

"Wait, do we believe this?" Rose spoke up.

"It cannot be the Emperor. He's dead," Said Admiral Ackbar's son.

"Dark science cloning," Beaumont says.

Amara looked at her hands, they were shaking. She lifted her gaze up and saw Finn looking at her with concern. It seems that he is the only one looking at her.

"He's been planning his revenge." Poe says, "His follower have been building something for years. The largest fleet the galaxy has ever known, he calls it the Final Order. In sixteen hours, an attack on all three worlds begin. The Emperor and his fleet have been hiding in the Unknown Regions, on a world called Exegol."

Amara was visibly shaking.

"Amara," Finn mutters quietly, "You're shaking."

Amara says nothing. Tears were threatening to slide down her face.

Things for Amara became hazy. Her hearing sounded muffled as she felt a powerful presence. She barely heard R2-D2. She inhaled deeply and lost her balance causing Finn to hold onto her. In a few moments, all eyes were on her. Rey, Leia, Poe, Rose, and Finn were close to her. Poe was knelt down on the ground next to her, Finn was still holding onto her, Rey and Rose knelt in front of Amara, and Leia stood in front of her.

"Amara?" Leia asks.

"I- I know now." Amara says.

"Know what?" Poe asks.

Amara's eyes were on Rey, "My vision on Yavin 4 was on Exegol. I spoke directly to the Emperor a year ago." Amara says. 

**{published on: 4/3/20}**


	42. XLII

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Nicholas Hoult as Torin Kallus**

**A MOMENT** of silence. Leia had ordered Poe and Finn to take Amara someplace quieter. And with less people around. Rose stayed with though. They're a family after all. Amara sat inside Leia's office with her friends. She sat at her mother's desk. Her hands in her hair. She was still grappling with this new information.

She had seen Exegol. She knows that now. She had heard his voice. This voice lingers in her nightmares and now are haunting her every thought. She sensed the concern from Poe, Finn and Rose. Neither the three of them could understand this. They weren't Force sensitive. They didn't have visions. This wasn't their burden.

Then Amara blinked at a sudden feeling.

"Amara," Poe spoke bringing her out of her thoughts, "You- You okay?"

Rose then adds, "Need us to get Leia?"

Amara turns to her friends. She studies their faces. And a sense of it being a bad habit read them. They were being truly concerned. But when she looked at Finn, she got some sort of realization that she almost stood up and announced it, but it wasn't her place.

Instead Amara just shook her head.

"My mom- Leia doesn't need to come." Amara says, "I- I need a minute."

Poe just nods.

He watches as Amara lowers her head back into her hands. There was nothing he could do about this. Any of this. He felt so useless. He was just a pilot. A good pilot, but he was only that. There wasn't more he could offer. He couldn't offer her the comfort Leia could or Rey with their connection to the Force.

Rose clears her throat, "I'll get you some water." Rose says.

Amara only nods.

Finn glanced from Poe to Rose, "I'll come with you."

The two look at each other, sensing the couple needed time together. Poe felt his pal put his hand on his shoulder before parting with Rose. Poe waited a few moments before Rose and Finn left and walked over to Amara. He touched her arms as he knelt down on the ground.

"Amara," Poe says, "Talk to me."

Amara lifts her head up and sighs, "How could I have been so blind?" She says, "I- I was contacted by the Emperor a year ago. If- If I had been better then I could've- we could've been on top of this."

Poe brushes her hair behind her ear, "Amara, you couldn't have known that." He says, "This isn't your fault."

Amara frowns, "How can it not?" She asks, "This war? This entire galaxtic battle? Skywalker. Palpatine. Jedi. Sith. This has been in my bloodline since the days of the Clone Wars."

Poe frowns.

"I- I am- trapped in a cycle of some destiny." She says.

Poe looks at her, "And what is it?"

Amara kept her gaze on him, "A Skywalker serves Palpatine and then a Skywalker stops him." She says, "Ben sold his soul to the darkness and I haven't-."

Poe exhales, "We will face off against Palpatine. You will not go alone." He says, "First off we don't even know how to find Exegol."

"I've seen it," Amara says, "Maybe- Maybe I- I can sense it?"

Poe held onto her hands, "You're reaching, Amara."

Amara sighs and looks at the ground, "I guess." She says.

Entering in Leia's quarters was Torrin. The two have grown in the year they've been in the Resistance. Torrin has become a pilot and Janan has become a solider.

"Commander Dameron and Commander Solo," Torrin says and salutes, "I apologize for interrupting."

Poe stands up, "Not at all, Private Kallus. What is it?"

"Leia wishes to see you in the command center." Torrin says.

Poe nods, "Very well, thank you."

Torrin nods and then takes his leave.

Poe turns to Amara and a small grin appeared on Poe's face. A genuine grin that has been missing from the pilot's face in a year.

"He has seriously come around since the last time I saw him," Poe says.

Amara stands up, "Him and Janan both. Torrin has really proven to be quite a good pilot for the Resistance while you've been with the Falcon."

"Are you saying he's a better pilot than me?" Poe asks.

Amara held a grin, "Not better, just younger."

Poe made a face, "Oh I see how it is."

Amara interrupts his possible rant to then kiss him on the lips. Both realizing that they hadn't kiss when he arrived on Ajan Kloss. The last time they had kiss was the night before the mission, because Poe didn't want to wake Amara that morning.

She pulls back, "Don't get jealous. My eyes are only on one pilot." She says.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**LEIA HAD** been taken to Rey's tent after Amara's realization. Part of Leia wanted to be with her daughter, but Rey had asked to speak with her after Poe and Finn took her off to somewhere quieter. Leia suggested her office.

Rey speaks up, "I think I know how to get us to Exegol." She says.

Rey sits down on a bed inside the tent Rey had dragged Leia into. Leia remain standing, but was looking down at the younger woman.

"Tell me." Leia says.

"Luke searched for it, for a long time. He nearly found it!" Rey exclaimed.

Rey rose to her feet as she flip through pages of the old Jedi text that she had taken from the island she first began her Jedi training.

"There are cyphers here that I cannot read, but in order to get there, you need one of these." Rey holds the image to Leia.

Leia stares at the image. A Sith wayfinder.

"A Sith wayfinder," Rey says, "To stop what we both know is coming. I need to finish what Luke started. Find Exegol. Find the Emperor."

"Rey," Leia says.

Rey looks at Leia, "I have to do what must be done."

With that said, Rey exited the tent.

Leia sighs and put a hand over her face. The girl was determined. That was for damn sure. Leia stepped out of the tent and noticed Torrin.

"Private Kallus," Leia spoke, "Tell Commander Dameron and Commander Solo I wish to speak with them in the command center."

Torrin nods, "Yes ma'am." He salutes and runs off.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**IN THE** command center, the three stood. Leia had kicked out everyone minus them and C-3PO. Poe stood near the general whereas Amara was sitting.

"She's going to find Exegol herself?" Amara asks.

Leia nods, "She believes she needs to finish what Luke started."

Poe's eyes drift to Amara.

Amara felt his eyes on her.

"She can't do it alone." Poe says.

Leia nods, "I agree." She says, "And I was thinking you, Amara, Finn, and Chewie go with her. Hell take 3PO with you."

C-3PO seemed stunned, "Er- what?"

Amara rose to her feet, "You sure you want me on the front lines?"

Leia looks at her daughter, "Honestly, no. But what I sense from you, Amara, you've grown stronger than I could've offered you."

Amara looks down a bit ashamed.

Leia stepped over and cupped her daughter's face. In doing so, Amara looked up at her mother. Amara sees a smile on Leia's face. A proud smile.

"You spoke to him," Leia smiles, "I'm glad he was able to train you in ways I could not."

Amara seemed a bit stunned. Her eyes drifted to Poe and then to her mom. She opened her mouth and shut it a few times, but no words came out.

"You didn't have to keep it from me, dear. I- I knew for a long time. You have nothing to be ashamed of." Leia says, "Luke was trained by my father's old master even passed the land of the living."

C-3PO spoke up, "My am I hearing properly, did Miss Amara speak to Master Ani?"

Poe glanced at 3PO, "Master Ani?"

Amara kept her eyes on her mother but answered, "An old nickname of my grandfather, Poe."

Poe glanced to Amara and just nodded.

Leia kissed the top of Amara's head, "I sense you'll be fine on this journey. I believe in you, Amara. I always have. I need you to believe in yourself."

Amara nods.

Leia hugs her daughter tight. It felt warm and comforting, but at the same time something felt weird about this hug to Amara. Something about it she couldn't put her finger on.

Amara pulls back and says, "You'll be waiting for me when I return?"

Leia cups her daughter's cheek, "Darling, I'll always be here."

Amara says nothing but held onto her mother's hands.

"I promise," Leia says.

The two rested their foreheads on each other. This was their silent way of saying goodbye. They pulled back and Amara nods to Leia.

"Come on 3PO," Amara says, "Let's find Finn and Chewie to fill them in."

C-3PO seemed against it, "I do not think I'd be needed on this mission, ma'am."

Leia turns to the droid, "You're going, 3PO."

"Yes, General," 3PO says.

Amara gestures to the droid to follow her, which he does. Poe watches Amara and 3PO leave the command center. He lingered a little behind.

"Poe," Leia says, "You look after her."

Poe shrugs as he looks back at his general, "Amara can handle herself." He says.

Leia nods, "I know that but please tell me you will look out for her."

Poe looks at his general more intensely than before. It was something in the tone of her voice and her eyes that made Poe know she knew her daughter is capable of being able to handle herself. It's the mother in her wanting to know she'll be looked after her.

Poe nods and steps over, "I will, Leia."

Leia nods.

The commander steps over to his general. Leia placed her hand to cup his face and Poe allowed it. Leia has been the motherly figure he was missing since he was a child.

"Promise me one more thing, Commander Dameron." Leia says.

"Yes, Leia?" Poe asks.

Leia smirks, "When this is all over, ask my daughter to marry you already."

Poe couldn't help but lightly laugh which in turn made Leia lightly laugh.

"I mean it," She got a little serious, "This war can't be the only thing you are known for."

Poe nods.

{RISE OF SKYWALKER}

**THEY HAD **all met up outside of the cave near the ships. Chewie and Finn were with Poe, Amara and C-3PO.

"You doing okay?" Finn asks, "When Rose and I went back to Leia's office, we saw you were gone. And then Chewie came saying that we have a mission."

Amara gives the man a small smile, "I'm fine, Finn."

Chewie growls.

Amara turns to Chewie, "Honestly, Chewie. I'm just- just a bit shaken." She says, "But forget about me. Like you said, we have a mission."

Finn nods awkwardly, "Yeah what is it exactly?"

Poe crosses his arms over his chest, "Rey wants to find Exegol and stop the Emperor."

Finn glanced to his friend, "What?" He asks, "Alone?"

Amara gives a sad smile, "It's Rey. She'll take the responsible as if she was destined to hold the burden." She says.

Poe couldn't help but glance at Amara. Moments ago, Amara was going on about this cycle she was stuck in due to being in the Skywalker bloodline. A little bit ironic, he thought.

Finn shakes his head, "Well she isn't going to do this alone."

Poe nods, "Exactly." He says, "Which is why we're going to go with her."

Amara glanced at Poe and nods as she turns to Finn.

Chewie growls at Amara.

His statements, or rather question, was about if her vision when she was on Exegol and speaking to the Emperor could give her any clues.

Amara gives a sad smile, "Honestly, it doesn't give much to help find the planet. We have to find a Sith wayfinder. That's the key to finding Exegol." She says.

Poe nods, "So pack up you two." He says, "We'll be leaving soon."

Finn and Chewie nod.

Poe watches Finn head to his quarters and Chewie was going to the Falcon. The Wookiee didn't have many possessions, and the stuff he had stayed on the Falcon. The Falcon was home.

Poe's eyes drift from the Wookiee to Amara. She twisted part of her hair as she stared at her late father's ship.

"You ready for this?" Poe asks as he stepped over to her, "You haven't had a mission since Lothal."

Amara gives a sad smile, "And that was a year ago."

Poe reached over and grabbed her arm for comfort. Amara's gaze turned to him now. He turns her to face him.

"Honestly, are you going to be okay?" He asks.

Amara shrugs, "Probably not." She says, "But we should stop wasting time. We need to get a move on."

Poe nods.

He kisses her on the forehead. His hands resting on her shoulders and her hands holding onto his arm. She closed her eyes briefly for the kiss on her forehead, only to open when he parted back.

"Meet you back here in a few minutes," Poe says.

Amara nods, "Yes, Commander Dameron." She says.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**PACKING ONLY** what was important is what Amara did. In a bag carried some fresh clothes and her weapons. Her blaster, which she rarely used but cleaned it often, and her lightsaber. Amara slugged the bag on her shoulder. She stared at her quarters one last time before going on this adventure.

She paused. She felt her attention being drawn, no pulled. A Force sensing somewhere. She knew it. She knew the place. Amara put her hands on her head.

"No," She shakes her head, "No. No."

She back up and hit her back against the wall. She dropped her bag. She slowly sank to the floor. Her hands still holding onto her head.

_Suddenly, everything around Amara changed. She was no longer in her quarters. She was no longer on Ajan Kloss, but instead on another planet. __She was standing, unlike how she was in her quarters. She knew this planet. She had never visited it, but had heard stories of this planet from her parents._

_It was Mustafar._

_Amara sees him. She sees Ben or rather Kylo Ren. She sees him striking down people. But not just any people, they were worshipers of Darth Vader. Her grandfather. She watches as her brother murders these worshipers. Causing so much destruction around her. _

_Amara's vision shifts. Things get hazy and then she is standing next to her brother. He is holding something triangular. _

_She looks at it, "The Sith wayfinder." She looks at it then to Ben._

_Her eyebrows furrow._

_So he found one. Great._

_Then her vision shifted around her again. This time, after her vision began clear she was on the ground. On her stomach. __She looks at the ground. It was familiar. The sounds of lightning. She knew this dark planet. She stood up and looked around her. _

_Exegol._

_She sees her brother pass her. She begins to follow after him. She noticed familiar surroundings. The statues. The Sith statues. They walked down the very hallway she had encountered the lightning from the Emperor. __She wasn't ready, but she had to see this. __She hears his voice before she even sees him. She hugs herself tightly, his voice made chills slide down her spine._

_"At last," The voice of Palpatine spoke._

_Lightning cracked again, causing Amara to jump. She ran a little forward and ended up standing next to Kylo Ren, who didn't see her._

_Neither Kylo Ren or Palpatine saw her. She was invisible to them._

_"Snoke trained you well." Palpatine says._

_Kylo Ren grits his teeth, "I killed Snoke." He retorts with, "I'll kill you."_

_Amara stares at her brother. She sees his lightsaber ignited, how did she miss that before? She looks from him to what was in front of them, nothing but the exit of the hallway._

_"My boy," Palpatine grins, "I made Snoke."_

_Amara felt her chest tightened. __Amara glanced over and saw Kylo Ren. His hand clenched his saber handle tighter. Any tighter and the handle might snap into two pieces. He grits his teeth._

_"I have been every voice," Palpatine says._

_Amara felt a chill._

_"You have ever heard." Palpatine's voice changes to Snoke._

_Amara glanced at her brother. His expression was filled with anger. In some weird way, she wanted to reach out to him, but a sane part of her told her that he was a killer._

_"Inside your head." The voice of Darth Vade spoke._

_Amara looks around the room they had just entered. It was a lab. Some sort of tanks were stuffed around the room. Inside the tanks had human shaped figures inside. __Amara saw something that made her gasp and take a step back. __It was Snoke. Actually, multiple versions dumped into a tank. Snoke wasn't real, like he had told them, well actually Kylo Ren, Amara was just eavesdropping._

_"The First Order was just the beginning. I will give you so much more." Palpatine says._

_"You'll die first," Kylo Ren says with his newfound anger._

_Amara watched her brother peer into the tanks. He pulled back and began to move further into the room. Amara followed behind._

_"I have died before," Palpatine says._

_Amara turned around. Lightning continued to flash and a hooded figure who was attached to a crane became visible to them._

_"The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural." Palpatine says._

_Amara finally sees him. The light illuminates his ghostly white face and milky eyes. He looks as if he were to be a monster in children's tales to keep them in line. __Amara watched Kylo Ren's saber point at the wrinkly face of the Sith before them. Amara glanced from her brother and then to Palpatine._

_"What could you give me?" Kylo Ren asks._

_Amara steps forward, "Ben, no-."_

_She reached for him but her hand went through him. She couldn't be heard. She couldn't be seen. She was just an observer. Nothing more._

_A wicked grin appeared on the Emperor's face, "Everything." He says, "To you my new apprentice."_

_Amara shakes her head and stepped next to her brother. Her conflict with dealing with how she feels about her brother has never really changed, but she knew that this was not going to end well for her brother._

_"Ben-," Amara says, "No. Don't."_

_Still again, she was not heard or seen._

_Noises and cracks were happening beneath their feet. Amara looked down at the ground for a moment before lifting her gaze, she sees Palpatine lean forward. He was leaning forward for Ben, no Kylo Ren._

_"A new empire," Palpatine says._

_Amara looks up at the ships. They stopped in midair. She looks from that to the Emperor and then to her brother. _

_"The might of the Final Order will soon be ready. It will be yours if you do as I ask. Kill the girl. End the Jedi and become what your grandfather could not." Palpatine says._

_Kylo Ren hesitates to lower his saber, "The girl? My sister?"_

_Palpatine shakes his head, "I have plans for Amara Solo."_

_Amara's eyes drift to the Emperor._

_"You will rule all the galaxy as the new emperor, but beware she is not who you think she is." Palpatine says._

_It suddenly clicked for Amara. The girl. Who Palpatine wanted her brother to kill. It was so obvious now._

_Kylo Ren lowers his saber, "Who is she?"_

Before more could be said, Amara opened her eyes back in her quarters. She was laying on the ground. She was panting. She lifted herself up from the ground. She grabbed her bag and swallowed whatever nerves she had to pretend to seem fine as she left her quarters to find her friends to leave Ajan Kloss. Amara may be on a mission to help Rey find the Sith wayfinder and stop the Final Order, but Amara had a second mission.

Protect Rey from her brother.

**{published on: 4/7/20}**


	43. XLIII

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Nicholas Hoult as Torin Kallus**

**THE GROUP**; Chewie, Poe, Finn, and Amara approached Rey. Rey was stepping away from the Falcon. Speaking of the Falcon, the ship looked to be in better shape than Poe had left it.

Poe has a small smile on his face, "So you got her up and running?" He asks stepping behind her.

Rey glanced at him, "You were right before, Poe."

Poe furrows his eyebrows. He isn't too certain what the young Jedi was claiming he was right about. Sure, he takes pride in being right, but at the moment he isn't too sure what he was right about.

"I'm going to pick up Luke's search for Exegol and start where his trail went cold, in the forbidden desert of Pasaana." Rey tells him.

Rey had walked over to him. She face him down the entire time she spoke to him. She did that as a way to seem respectful to tell him directly.

Poe gives a small smile on his face still, "Yeah. We know, actually. We're coming with you." He tells her.

Poe walks pass her and begins to ask Chewie about the compressor, that left Rey standing in front of Finn and Amara. Rey was stunned by Poe's response.

Rey turns to Finn, "I need to do this alone." She tells him.

Part of her wanted Finn to understand. He was always on her side in these sorts of things. Whenever her Jedi training came in the way of missions, Finn defended her claiming she needed time. He was always there for her.

Finn gives a smile, "Yeah, alone with friends." Finn says.

Amara gives a small smile.

Rey shakes her head, "No. This could be dangerous." She tells them.

Amara reached out and touched Rey's shoulder. Rey's gaze turned to Amara. Rey looks at Amara, she sees Amara gives a small comforting smile.

"We go together," She says, "We're a family."

Rey opens her mouth but Amara stops her.

"Rey," She says, "Nothing you can say will change our minds. We're coming with you."

Rey just nods.

Standing a little afar from the Falcon was Leia. Both Amara and Rey turn to the older woman, both had sensed her presence.

Rey moves from Amara's grasp and walked over to the older woman. Leia held her arms out and pulled the younger woman into her embrace. Rey held onto Leia tightly. Leia was the closest thing she had to a mother.

Amara stood there watching. She watched Leia stroke Rey's hair the same way she'd do for Amara. Amara saw her mother look up at her, the two connected their gaze on each other for a moment before Leia looks away. Leia looks away to pull Rey out of the hug. Amara noticed her mother saying things to Rey, which Amara took that to gesture Finn to move toward the Falcon with her.

Give them space.

Amara walked toward the Falcon but paused once she got on the ramp. Her gaze turned to the older woman again. Leia was still speaking to Rey. Amara saw Leia look back at her. Leia gives Amara a smile and a wave directed for her. Amara returns a wave to her mother and a smile, before following Finn inside the Falcon.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**FOR TAKE OFF**, Rey and Chewie were in the pilot seats. Chewie in co-pilot and Rey pilot. Finn, Poe, and Amara took seats in the seats behind the pilots seats. They strapped on and ready to go. When they took off, they were in hyperspace for a while. Rey switches to auto-pilot and then turns to Finn, Poe, and Amara.

"You guys can get up." Rey says, "It'll be half an hour before we arrive."

Amara unbuckles herself first, afterwards was Finn and Poe. The three of them headed out of the cockpit first, then followed by Rey. Chewie barked how he'll remain in the cockpit Finn and Poe headed to the lounge, maybe to get a game in before arriving to Pasaana. Rey stood at the entrance of the cockpit and noticed Amara still in the hall. From the distance Rey heard BB-8 beeping and the sound of 3PO's voice.

Rey walked over, "So is there any specific reason you decided to come along?" She asks.

Amara looked at Rey, "I told you, Rey. We're a family. Family sticks together."

Rey nods but adds, "I know that, but weeks ago you were uncertain about returning to the battlefield. Plus the realization of your vision taking place on Exegol and with the Emperor." She says.

Amara sighs, "I know," She says, "I- I was shaken from that realization, but I'm okay. We're going to find the Sith wayfinder and stop the Final Order."

Rey gives Amara a small smile, "Well I am glad you're here with me, Amara." She says, "I don't know if I'd honestly want to do this alone."

Amara reached over and held onto Rey's hand. Rey turned to her hand being held by Amara's hand, then looked up to Amara. The young woman looks at the slightly older woman with a small smile.

"Like I said, we're family." Amara says, "We've spent a year getting close. You're like a sister, Rey. I protect family."

Rey nods, "I know."

Rey didn't need to know about her vision, is what Amara told herself. She didn't need to know what Ben was going to do.

"Let's go check on the boys," Amara says.

Rey gives a small smile, "Alright."

Rey begins to walk and Amara follows behind closely. Amara glanced from Rey to what was in front of her. She was thinking. She was going to do everything in her power to protect Rey from her brother and the Emperor.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**THE TEMPERATURE** on Pasaana was similar to Jakku. Amara wouldn't have known, but heard Finn complain about it reminding him of Jakku the second they got out of the Falcon. They hike up a huge sand dune. Amara looked around in amazement. This was probably the second or third time she traveled to another planet for a mission for the Resistance.

"I hope we find what we're looking for here," Finn says, "I think I already have sand in my shoes."

Amara glanced at Finn and couldn't help but almost laugh.

"Why these are the exact coordinates Master Luke left behind." 3PO says turning his body to say to Finn.

Once they all reached the top of the large sand dune, they hear screams of celebrations and explosions. A celebration, a festival, something of that sorts was going on. Large crowds and orange powder in the air.

Poe scratches the side of his face, "What is this?"

Amara stares at the village, "Apparently a celebration of some sorts."

Poe groans, "Of course. Of all days they could've celebrated, they chose today." He sounded irritated.

"The Aki-Aki Festivals of the Ancestors!" 3PO exclaims, "This celebrations occurs once every forty-two years."

Finn frowns, "Well that's lucky," He says.

"Lucky indeed! This festival is known for its colorful kites and delectable sweets!" C-3PO exclaims gleefully.

Rey, Amara, Poe, and Finn looked at 3PO with an annoyed look on their faces. The droid seemed a bit confused. Chewie even shook his head and made a growl sound.

Rey shakes her head, "We should head to the village," She says, "Who knows how long this will take."

And then Rey began to head down first, after Rey was Finn and then Amara, and behind Amara was Poe with Chewie, and 3PO right behind Chewie. They begin down the hill and into the village filled with celebration. Thousands of Aki Aki villagers were dancing and singing throughout the village. It was filled. Crowded to the max.

Poe turns, "There are always random First Order patrols in crowds like this. Keep your head down, Chewie!" Poe yells.

Chewie gives a soft growl back to the pilot and then the Wookiee lowers himself to sort of blend into the crowd.

Amara's eyes scanned the area.

"We should probably split up," Amara says, "See what the locals know."

Rey nods agreeing to that.

And just like that, they all split up. Although, Chewie had decided to stay with Rey and 3PO followed Amara. The boys went together.

Amara walked through the village. Watching the people, the Aki Aki. They were speaking in a language she was unfamiliar with.

"3PO," Amara says.

C-3PO walks over to Amara, "Yes, Miss Amara?"

"Can you speak whatever language the Aki Aki people speak?" Amara asks.

"I speak over six million languages, Miss Amara, I-." 3PO was cut off.

"So you can understand them?" Amara asks.

C-3PO turns to the Aki Aki people and then to Amara, "Why yes, I can."

Amara nods, "Try and see if they'll talk to you. I'll keep my eyes open in case there is any First Order."

The droid nods and waddles away from her. Amara watched C-3PO walk over to two Aki Aki people. They spoke again in a language she doesn't understand.

Amara frowns.

She turns her head towards the right and her eyes narrow.

"3PO!" Amara shouts.

C-3PO turns to Amara, "Miss Amara I am in the middle of-!"

"We have to go," Amara says.

C-3PO seemed annoyed, "And why is that?"

"First Order." Amara says.

She began to move through the streets with 3PO right behind her, as she turns a corner she nearly bumps into Chewie and Rey. Rey glanced at Amara.

"You sensed him?" Rey asks.

Amara nods, "Yeah." She says, "We gotta get the boys and get out of here."

Rey nods.

The four of them moved through the village, trying their best to stay out of sight, but also were looking for their friends. As they turned a corner, they find Finn and Poe walking in their direction. They haven't noticed yet.

"Guys-!" Rey calls out, "Come on."

Poe raised his eyebrows in confusion, "What is it?"

"Hey stop right there!" It was a trooper.

The group turn and the lone trooper halts in his steps. He reaches for his blaster, but looks at them all.

"You are criminals the Supreme Leader is looking for." The trooper says.

He points the blaster at Finn first. The trooper had his finger on the trigger, Amara was reaching for her saber as was Rey. But the two knew if they ignited it there would only be more troopers coming over and they couldn't handle an army alone. But before the trooper could blast Finn, or be stopped by either of them, an arrow went straight through the troopers head and the body hit the ground hard.

Amara's eyes widen.

Standing there was a man dressed in a dark brown robe and wearing a black helmet. He turned from the now dead trooper to the Resistances.

"Follow me," He says.

His voice sounded robotic. Was he a droid? Or was it because of the helmet?

Poe steps forward, "How can we trust you?" He asks.

The man turns to Poe, "One I saved your friend," The mystery man says, "And two I am an old friend."

Amara felt the man look to her. Her head tilt. She seemed a bit confused by that statement, as did the others. They looked to the daughter of Leia.

"Okay," Amara says, "We'll follow you." She says.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**THEY WERE** on a moving transport with this stranger. All of them; Rey, Amara, Chewie, Poe, Finn, and 3PO with this mystery man who had just saved not only Finn but the others if more First Order troopers arrived.

It was a tight fit for them all.

"Leia sent me a transmission," The man spoke.

The savior walked towards the front of the transport. He slid open a small door and spoke to the driver in another language.

Amara's eyes narrow.

He mentioned Leia. He mentioned her mother. Sure, many people in the galaxy knew her mother, but only a small few called her _"Leia"_. Most called her _"princess"_ or_ "general"_, but never _"Leia"_.

"How did you find us?" Finn asks.

The man reaches over and pulls off his helmet. Amara's eyes widen. She was stunned to see who was standing there, eyes of Rey and Finn lingered to Amara. Poe seemed to grin lightly knowing the man and the Wookiee growled with a gleeful growl.

It was none other than Lando Calrissian.

"Wookiee's stand out in crowds," Lando says with a grin.

Chewie embraces his old friend in a hug. Lando held onto the Wookiee and the two let out a chuckle, but in Chewie's case a growl.

Lando pulls back and looks at Amara, "Is that my goddaughter?" He asks, "My, my you've grown so much."

Amara smiles, "Uncle Lando."

Amara moves over so quickly and hugs Lando tightly. Lando almost fell back because of Amara's force. He held onto her tightly though.

He lightly chuckles, "It's good to see you too, kiddo."

Amara pulls back and smiles, "You too."

Tears were in her eyes.

C-3PO turns to Rey and Finn, "This is General Calrissian."

Finn and Rey seemed a bit shocked. They have heard the name in stories from Leia, from Poe, from Amara, and even Chewie. Lando is a war hero from the days of the Empire. He piloted the Falcon in the past. He is a legend.

"It's an honor, General Calrissian," Finn smiles.

Lando gives a smile to how starstuck Finn is with Lando.

Poe steps over, "General Calrissian," He says, "We're here looking for Exegol."

Lando's smile fades, "Of course you are."

Lando pressed a button on his watch. Once he did that, an image projected. The projection was the Sith wayfinder.

Rey looks at the hologram and then to the general, "Only two reminds," Rey says, "A Sith wayfinder. Luke had come here to find one."

Lando lets out a chuckle, "I know. I was with him."

Rey, Amara, Finn, and Poe seemed to share a shocked expression. Rey and Finn glanced at each other before turning back to the general.

"Luke and I were tailing an old Jedi hunter." He pressed his watch to reveal a person's face, "Ochi of Bestoon, he was carrying a clue that could lead to the wayfinder. We followed his ship halfway across the galaxy here. When we got to his ship, it was abandoned and no wayfinder."

Amara glanced at Lando, "Is his ship still around?"

"It's still out in the desert where he left it." Lando answers.

Rey turns to the group, "We need to get to that ship and search it." She tells them.

A roar sound in the air got their attention. A TIE Fighter. Lando looked outside the small opening and frowns.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Lando says and turns to Rey, "Ochi's ship is out past Lurch canyon. Go!"

They all nod.

Poe glanced at Lando, "Thank you, general."

Poe heads out first with Finn behind, Chewie and 3PO followed after, and Rey glanced back before heading out. Amara lingered for a moment.

"I know you want to tell me so much, kid, but another time." Lando says.

Amara nods, "I'll see you soon." She says.

Lando nods.

And with that said, Lando watch the daughter of his best friend leave. A smile lingers on Lando. He knew of the passing of his dear old friend, Han. He knew of it for some time, the word spread through the galaxy. But he saw some of Han in Amara just as he saw Leia in her. His friend lives on not only through the Force, but through his daughter.

"Good luck, kid." Lando says to himself.

**{published on: 4/9/20}**


	44. XLIV

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Nicholas Hoult as Torin Kallus**

**THEY RAN** together as they left the moving transport. They ran through the village and Poe led them to a skiff speedster.

Finn looks at Poe.

Poe was hot-wiring the speedster. Something that seemed to be something Poe knew, he didn't even bat an eye.

"How do you know how to do this?" Finn asks.

The question goes unanswered.

Amara glanced at her boyfriend and then behind them. Slowly lingering behind was 3PO. He had his arms waving in the air saying some things, but in the distance, Amara could see danger.

"Poe," Amara turns to him, "You might wanna hurry it up."

Poe didn't look at her, "Can only work so fast, princess." He says.

Amara groans.

She turns over and watched the First Order getting closer. Amara's hand slowly moved to her saber. She kept her gaze over. Poe finished the first one and moved to the second one with such speed, he knew what he was doing with this one. He finished that one and at that moment 3PO was next to them.

"Come on," Poe says looking up.

Poe, Finn, 3PO, and Amara got on one and the other one had Chewie and Rey. As quickly as they all got into their speedsters, they quickly took off into the desert.

Poe was taking the helm, he was piloting the speedster into the desert. He and Rey piloted their individual speedster, Poe following Rey.

Amara looks at her boyfriend, "Do you know where we're going?"

Poe grins, "Hopefully."

Finn glanced from his friends and then turned behind them after hearing the sounds of shots. Amara ducked down as did Poe and Finn.

"We got company." Finn says.

Speedsters behind them with troopers on it. However, the back part of the speedster moved up sending the rider on the back into the air. That trooper activated a jet-pack and was flying in the air. They were firing from the sides and now above.

Amara looks at Finn, "They can fly now?"

Finn glanced at Amara with shock written on his face, "They fly now!?"

Poe shrugs as he pilots, "They fly now!" He shouts.

Amara went to reach for her blaster but remembered, she didn't have it. She left her blaster on the Falcon, she only has her saber. Poe turns the wheel. Everyone on the speedster braced themselves. They got into the valley, seemingly loosing their enemies as well as Rey and Chewie.

"Looks like we lost them!" Amara yells looking back.

"Excellent job, sir!" 3PO shouts.

The sound of an engine revving in the back causes them to look behind them. There was enemy.

"Terrible job, sir!" 3PO shouts.

Amara ducked down to avoid the blast from the trooper's blaster. Finn pulls out his blaster, firing at the troopers behind them. Amara looks at Finn. His aim is usually good, but with the shaky driving on Poe's accounts him getting a good shot was damn near impossible. Also, the troopers were gaining on them. It was a matter of time before they try to pit them.

Amara noticed rope in the speedster and then looked at the speedster following them. She grabs her hair and pulls it back out of her face. Then grabs the rope to tie around her waist, she steps over to 3PO.

"C-3PO," Amara hands the droid the rope, "Hold onto this."

Poe glanced back, "Amara-! Amara! What are you doing?"

Amara glanced at him, "Something stupid."

Then she sprinted. She sprinted off the speedster and was in the air. She was in the air for a moment. She felt herself falling down in the air. She grew worried that she was going to miss the speedster and just crazy onto the rough sand, but instead her body collided with the speedster.

"Wh- What the?" The trooper exclaims.

Amara was on the front end of the speedster. She gripped it tightly as she felt the trooper begin to zig zag to try to get her to let go. Amara pulls herself up, still struggling through the trooper moving his speedster in an attempt to get Amara to let go.

She forced herself up on the driver, they weave a little bit more, before Amara pulls out her saber. At first, the trooper grabbed her wrist and was moving her arm back.

Amara yelled.

She moved her hand forward despite the force the troopers grip had on her wrist. She moved her saber pointing at his chest and then ignited it. The green blade pierced through the troopers chest. The body fell off the speedster. Amara watched the body land on the ground and slowly become a distant memory.

She turns her attention to see they were getting near a tight narrow part of the valley. Amara piloted the First Order speedster and drove it up to the side of their speedster. Once she was side by side with them, she jumped onto their speedster.

Finn was their to catch her, he now held onto the rope. Amara heard an explosion. The speedster had hit the rocky wall.

"Welcome back Commander Solo." Poe greets with a small smile.

Amara unties the rope from her waist, "Thank you, Commander Dameron." She returns a smile in his direction.

Amara moved over to look behind them, she doesn't see much. The smoke was clearing up from the explosion from the First Order speedster.

"3PO, I bet you wished you stayed on the Falcon with BB-8?" Amara grins.

3PO looks at her, "I rather had stayed on Ajan Kloss."

Amara had a smirk, "Of course."

The speedster drives through the sand quickly, managing to somehow find and catch up to Rey and Chewie. Poe and Rey piloted the speedsters to drive side by side.

Poe glanced at Rey, "Rey! Did you get them all?!"

Rey opens her mouth but as she was about to say something the last trooper flew in the air and fired a rocket at their speedster. The speedster he fired at was Rey's. The missile collided with the speedster, sending Rey and Chewie into the air. Amara's eyes turn to the trooper and now sees a missile coming their way.

"Oh shit," Amara says.

The missile hits their speedster and sends Poe, Finn, 3PO, and Amara in the air much like Rey and Chewie. At this point, Chewie and Rey stood up as their friends come falling in their direction. Rey and Chewie were the firsts firing at the trooper, once Finn and Poe collected themselves they began firing as well. Amara ignited her saber as was using it to deflect blasts coming from the trooper's blaster.

Just then Rey put her blaster away, she ignited her saber and then tossed it at the trooper. The blue blade hit the trooper's jet-pack, causing it to catch on fire. The trooper lost control and crashed into the sand. Rey held her hand up and called for the saber back. The saber, still ignited, returned to Rey's hands.

Poe glanced at Rey, "Be careful! It could've hit one of us!"

Rey glanced at him, "It didn't."

Amara goes to try to stop the arguing when she noticed something, she was stuck. She looked at her waist and noticed she was sinking. She noticed they all were sinking but hadn't noticed it yet.

"Guy?" Amara says.

"I know you didn't but what if-!" Poe shouts.

Rey groans, "I know what I am capable of doing, Poe!" Rey yells.

Amara grits her teeth, "Guys!" She yells.

They look at her.

Amara points downward. Its then they all noticed that they were stuck and were sinking. Finn noticed how he was sinking into the sand. He struggles a little, but it only seems to quicken the sinking.

3PO looks at them, "Oh dear-!"

"Quickly!" Rey shouts, "Grab onto something!"

Amara struggles and felt herself sink a little more. She let out a yelp and noticed Poe looking at her, Amara had a terrified look on her face.

"Poe, if this is it-." She says.

Poe shakes his head, "You don't have to say it." He says, "I love you."

Poe managed to reach his hand outward, he held onto her hand, the only one that wasn't stuck in the quicksand pit. Amara looks from his hand to him.

"I know," Amara says.

And then Amara was pulled completely under the sand. Poe lost grasp of her hand the second her head went under.

"Amara-!" Poe screams.

Finn was halfway under. He looked panicked and glanced over at Rey. Rey is looking at her dear friend with worry in her eyes.

"Finn-!" Rey yells.

Finn grunts, "Rey- Rey!" He yells, "I- I haven't had the chance to tell you that-!"

And then Finn went under.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**SHE HIT** the ground hard. She began to cough a little, she had held her breath as she went under the sandpit. She groaned and then heard the sound of a thud next to her. She grabbed her saber and ignited it for light. It was Finn.

"Finn-?" Amara spoke.

Finn looks at her, "Amara?"

He stands up and moves to her. Both of them standing, examining the other to make sure they were okay. Although, Finn was careful around her saber.

"Are you okay?" The both asked at the same time.

They gives each other a weak smile. The fact they were both worried about the other.

"I'm fine," Amara says.

"Me too," Finn says, "Where are the others?"

Amara shakes her head, "I- I don't know."

Finn and Amara begin to walk down toward the darkness of this underground place.

"Finn-!"

"Amara-!"

Amara halted.

"Poe!" Amara screams.

Amara began to walk fast down this underground tunnels and Finn was right behind her. Amara and Finn emerge in a clearing found Chewie, Poe, and Rey. Poe and Rey looked relieved when they saw Finn and Amara. Chewie growled upon seeing them.

Amara turned off her saber and quickly moved over to Poe. She grabbed a hold of Poe and hugged him tightly. Poe held his hand on the back of her head and on the lower part of her back. He kisses the top of her head. He looks over at Finn, Finn gives a small smile.

"Everyone okay?" Rey asks.

Finn nods, "Yeah," He gestures to him and Amara, "We're good."

Amara pulls back from Poe's embrace, "Wait-?" She asks, "Where s C-3PO?"

Stepping over is C-3PO.

"I am right here, Miss Amara." 3PO says.

Amara couldn't help but feel a little relief. She sometimes found the droid annoying but this droid has been in her family for years.

Amara sighs, "Oh thank god."

Poe gives Amara a look.

Amara even noticed Rey, Finn, and Chewie giving Amara a look.

"Why, Miss Amara! You were concerned for my well-being?" 3PO asks.

Amara looks at the droid and then to her friends, "I mean yeah, that and I know my mom would be pissed if I lost him."

Rey glanced at her friends, "Well we're all accounted for." She says, "We should find a way out."

Amara and Rey both reached for their sabers and ignited them. The cave was filled with a blue and green light, then a small dull light. Amara glanced over and noticed Poe holding a small flashlight. Amara met Finn's gaze. The two shared a small smile, both about to laugh. However, Poe just rolls his eyes as he decides to keep it on.

"Come on," Rey says, "Follow me."

Rey moves down the tunnels. Rey leads with Chewie, Finn, Poe, 3PO and Amara down the tunnel.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**AMARA BLINKED**.

_She stepped over toward her brother. He was mediating in the backyard of their childhood home. Amara watched her twenty-two year old brother was going to be leave to train with their uncle. But he had given Ben some sort of homework to practice mediating._

_"Mari," Ben spoke, "You're distracting me."_

_The fourteen year old teen was startled by the way Ben had noticed her without opening her eyes. Amara stepped back a little._

_"H- How do you do that?" Amara asks._

_Ben chuckles, "It's all in the Force, Mari."_

_Amara puffed out her cheeks and pouts._

_Ben watches his sister cross her arms on her chest and begin her usual pouting, despite the fact she isn't a child anymore._

_"Are you really going to pout?" Ben asks still grinning._

_Amara held the pout, "Maybe."_

_Ben stands up and walks over to his sister._

_"Why?" He asks, "Are you jealous?"_

_Amara stomps her foot, "I may not use the Force but I can shoot a better shot than you."_

_Ben couldn't help but smile at that. Years, years they spent practicing all sorts of things. Ben learning to pilot at a young age, against Leia's approval. Amara learning to fire a blaster at a young age, despite Leia's approval._

_Ben scratches the back of his neck, "Alright, Mari. You got me."_

_Amara looks at him, "So if anything you're jealous of me." She had a grin._

_Again, Ben couldn't help but chuckle. _

_He placed his hand on top of her head and patted her. He looks down at her and kept the smile on his face._

_"I am jealous of you alright, Mari." Ben says, "You fire a blaster way better than me. Heck, you might even be a stronger Jedi than me."_

_Amara couldn't help but laugh and shoves her brother forward. Ben stumbles back and gives her a look._

_"Don't even joke about that," She says, "You and I both know that I am not one with the Force."_

_Ben kept a small smile on his face, "Don't count yourself out just yet."_

Amara blinked. She was in the tunnels. She heard the buzzing of her lightsaber and saw the golden droid walking in front of her. Amara glanced behind her and saw darkness. Amara stopped walking. She stared behind her.

Why was she thinking of her brother? Why was she having a flashback of them? Why now?

"Amara-!"

Amara turns her head. It was Poe.

"What is it?" He asks and looks behind her, "Hear anything?"

Amara shakes her head, "I thought I did, but I guess I was hearing things." She lies.

Poe nods.

They the two of them moves forward down the tunnels to catch up with their team. Amara however, looked down at the ground and frowns. If she was thinking about her brother, chances are, Ben is on Pasaana.

**{published on: 4/11/20}**


	45. XLV

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Nicholas Hoult as Torin Kallus**

**THE PAST**.

_Amara was laying in the grass in the backyard of her childhood home. She was staring at the clear blue sky above them. She had finished her studies and was just enjoying the fresh air._

_She closed her eyes and inhaled._

_"There you are," It was Ben's voice._

_The fourteen year old teen opened her eyes and saw her twenty-two year old brother standing above her. He was covered in grease and his hair was a little messy._

_A smile broke on Amara's face, "What happened to you?"_

_She sits up as her brother sat down next to them. _

_"I was working on my speedster," He says, "The engine went out on it."_

_Amara groans, "Again?" She asks, "Ben, you should just get another one."_

_He shrugs his shoulders, "I like my speedster. I've had it since I was your age." He says._

_Ben nudges his sister with a small smile on his face. Amara looks up at him and smiled back, before she shoved him. He fell onto the grass and let out a soft laugh._

_"Jeez, Mari. You didn't need to shove me that hard." He says._

_Amara had a grin on her face, "You have the Force, so this makes it even." She says._

_She hears Ben laugh._

_Although, Amara's eyes dart to the back porch of their childhood home. Amara spots her mother, Leia. Leia was speaking with her husband and her brother._

_Amara looks a bit confused. _

_The conversation based off their expressions alone looked concerning. Maybe very serious. But Amara wasn't sure._

_"Hey, Ben." Amara say while she still stared at the direction of the adults, "Think they're talking about that group- uh the First Order?"_

_Ben looks over at Amara, "How do you know about them?" He asks._

_Amara shrugs, "The walls are thin."_

_Ben narrows his eyes at her, "You eavesdrop?" He says._

_Amara sheepishly grins, "Maybe."_

_Then Amara hears Ben sighs. Her eyes moved to her brother. She sees the frown on his face and then felt his hand pat the top of her head._

_"You shouldn't worry about adult things, Mari." Ben says._

_"Ben," Amara says._

_Ben looks at her with a smile, "I mean it," He says, "You are my baby sister. You are so pure and innocent. I do not want anything bad to corrupt the light in you."_

_Amara kept her look on her brother, "Okay, I'm not a baby."_

_Ben lets out a small laugh, "To me, Mari, you'll always be my baby sister."_

Amara blinked.

Back in the tunnels.

She frowned.

She was thinking about him again.

Amara was still in the back and Rey was in the front, leading them. The two lightsabers were the only source of light for them all as they walked down the pathways.

"I don't want to know what made these tunnels," Poe spoke aloud.

Amara watched as her boyfriend flashed his dull flashlight against the cavern wall. His eyes moves from the wall to Amara.

"Judging by the size the circumference of the tunnel walls, there-." C-3PO started.

Poe turns to look at 3PO. Poe's dull flashlight was in the golden droids face, if 3PO was a human it might be annoying but he is a droid.

"I said I don't want to know." Poe says.

Amara looks at Poe, "Poe," She says, "Calm down. 3PO is only doing what is under his protocol."

3PO throws his arms in the air as his waddles on the sandy pathway of this underground tunnels. Poe's gaze drew from 3PO to Amara.

"Miss Amara," 3PO says, "Thank you! It appears Commander Dameron is just being rude."

C-3PO moved onward, but the two stayed where they were. The group didn't move too far while Poe and Amara halted there in the tunnel.

"Poe," Amara grabbed his hand, "I know this is stressful but-."

Poe shakes his head, "I know."

He moves pass her. Amara frowns. She didn't read his mind, she couldn't do that in the Force, even with Anakin's training. Amara opposed learning such a thing. She felt her reading people through their eyes was already an invasion of privacy, and she didn't want Poe to get irritated with her for something else relating to the Force.

That being said, despite moments where he's been overly worried during this mission. He's also been very distant. Amara isn't sure why, she doesn't believe it's her doing or even he knows he's doing it. The only thing that is for certain is that something is bothering Poe, and Amara doesn't have answers to what.

She exhales and then follows after him.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**SHE WALKED** around the corner to find a crashed speedster down there. The group was trying to figure out how it ended up down there in the tunnels with them.

"How did it get down here, though?" Finn asks looking around.

3PO steps next to Finn, "Perhaps if we find the driver-,"

Amara looks at the crashed speedster.

Speedster.

She frowns.

_"To me, Mari, you'll always be my baby sister."_ Ben's voice echoed in her head.

"Oh my!" 3PO's loud voice brought Amara back, "It's a hex charm!"

Amara's eyes widen.

Finn moves over to the speedster, "A what?"

Amara shakes her head, "A hex charm,"

Her voice gained the attention of others.

"I- I haven't heard of that in years," She says.

Rey steps next to Amara, "You know what it is?"

Poe looks at Amara, "Amara?"

Amara blinked herself out of her trance. She tried to composed herself and knelt down to the charm, she had turned off her saber, causing the light in the tunnel to dim a little. She looked at it and refused to touch it, however.

"Mom- uh Leia had told me about it as a child. She told me as much as she knew with Jedi and Sith that she had learned from Luke." She says with a sad smile on her face, "A hex charm is known as the Sith Eternal crest. It's a symbol that represents the Sith assassin."

Poe looks at the speedster and then to Amara, "So Ochi obviously never left this place." He spoke.

Amara looks up at him.

She and Finn both rise up, she ignites her saber. And once again they begin to move around, walking forward.

"You're right," Amara says looking at items on the ground, "He never left."

Poe and the others moved to Amara, noticing what she had saw. Bones. Poe knelt down and looked at the skeleton body, searching it almost.

"Bone?" 3PO sees, "Oh heavens! Bones are never a good sign."

Something in the dirt glimmered and gained Rey's attention. She knelt down and saw what seems to be a dagger.

"Found something, guys." Rey says.

They all move over to Rey, who was knelt down in the sand, holding the dagger. Rey looked from the dagger to Amara. She offered Amara to look at it.

Amara accepted the dagger. There were writing on the dagger.

Rey stands up and dusts herself off, "Do you know what's written on it?" Rey asks.

Amara looks from Rey then back to the dagger. She spent years studying a variety of languages because of her mom being General Leia Organa. She knew a lot of other languages from her dad too, mostly from his days of smuggling. But this was something new.

"No idea," Amara says and turns to 3PO, "Think you can translate?"

C-3PO steps over, "I can always try, Miss Amara."

Amara held the dagger out in 3PO's view, so the droid could translate what is written on it.

"Oh! The location of the Sith wayfinder has been inscribed into the dagger. It's the clue Master Luke was looking for." 3PO says.

Poe looks at the droid, "So?"

Finn steps forward, "Where's the wayfinder?"

3PO glanced up at the group and shakes his head, "I am afraid, I cannot tell you."

Amara's furrows her eyebrows, "Excuse me, what?"

Poe shakes his head, "Six million forms of communication and you can't read that?" Poe got annoyed.

Amara glanced at Poe. His voice had risen a little. His patients were being tested as were everyone's patients.

3PO shakes his head, "Oh, I have read it, sir! I know exactly where the Sith wayfinder is." He turns to looks at everyone, "Unfortunately, it is written in the unruling language of the Sith."

Rey tilts her head, "So what?" She asks eagerly.

3PO glanced at Rey, "My programing forbids me in translating it." He says.

Poe shakes his head a little more irritated, "So you're telling us the one time we need you to talk, you can't?" He asks

"Irony, sir." 3PO addresses Poe and turns to the others, "I am mechanically incapable of speaking translations from Sith. I believe the rule was passed by the Re-."

Amara's eyes widen.

A large serpent began to rise from the group where 3PO was. Amara quickly grabbed the droid's arm and yank him back behind her. The motion was so quick but looked effortless at the same time.

"Whaa-!" 3PO yells and then noticed the serpent, "A serpent!"

Now, now is when everyone noticed the beast. Finn, Poe, and Chewie quickly grabbed their blasters and held them aimed at the beast. Rey and Amara however, just stared at the serpent.

The serpent hisses at them.

"Amara," Poe says, "Rey, step back from that thing before it hurts you two."

Amara shakes her head, "Poe," She says, "It's a living creature, who is terrified of strangers coming into it's home."

Finn glanced at Amara, "Oh, the large serpent is afraid of us."

Amara turns off her saber, "Yes, we're unknown to the serpent and we're armed." She says.

Poe watched as Amara walked over to the creature with ease. Rey was following behind, she too had turned off her saber.

Amara reached over and touched the head to the serpent, the beast did not hiss or even attempt to bite her. Instead the two looked at each other's eyes.

Amara frowns, "You're injured." She says softly, "Rey,"

Rey steps over.

The two female Force users were looking over the serpent, trying to find where the creature was injured at. Rey saw it first. Three large line gashes on the side of the serpent's body. Rey moved over to the gashes, she heard the serpent hiss. But instead of doing anything, the serpent was being soothed by Amara, who held her hand on the serpent's head gently.

The boys stood there. Poe still holding his dull light. That dull light being the only form of light in the tunnel.

Rey knelt down next to the gashes. She placed her hands above the wounds, she took a deep breathe before closing her eyes. She was focusing. Focusing on the wounds. Focusing on sending a part of her energy to the serpent. Slowly the wound began to heal. Until it appeared as if the wound was never really there. Rey pulled back when she noticed she had done that, her eyes locked onto Amara. Amara was stunned by that. The serpent looked at the two Force users before it slithered down the cavern of the tunnels.

Amara moved over to Rey, "H- How did you?"

Rey looks at Amara, "I- I transferred a little part of myself to the serpent." She is helped up by Amara, "I- I would've thought Anakin would have taught you that."

Amara frowns, "No. He didn't."

Now understanding, that was the one thing he hadn't taught her because Anakin believed she wasn't ready for that yet.

"Guys," Finn says, "The exit."

Amara and Rey turn their gaze where Finn called out. Both Poe and Chewie had begun to go out of the tunnel, 3PO and Finn stayed near the girls.

Amara looks at Rey, "Let's go find the ship."

Amara, Finn, 3PO, and Rey made it out of the tunnels. They see Poe and Chewie looking out beyond the horizon to find Ochi's ship. They were all on top of a small hill, so it made looking far easy for them.

"Guys," Rey says, "I found Ochi's ship."

There it was in black sand was a ship. It has to be Ochi's ship.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**SHE FELT** _stupid. She was dressed in a gown. She looked at herself in the mirror of her childhood bedroom. Her hair was done up in such a manner, she barely recognized herself. Her hair was in braided buns on both sides of her head._

_The fourteen year old just frowned in the mirror._

_"You know," It was Leia's voice, "You look so much like my mother."_

_Behind her was her mother. Leia too was dressed in such a beautiful gown, whereas Amara's was blue Leia wore a green gown. Leia's hair was down but in a long braid._

_Amara looks at her mother, "Really?"_

_Leia has a smile, "Really," She says, "You look like a princess."_

_Amara glanced back at the mirror, "I look ridiculous."_

_Leia steps over to her daughter. Leia placed her hands firmly but gently on Amara's shoulders and stared into the reflection of the mirror._

_"I see a beautiful woman," Leia says, "A woman who will command her own future."_

_Amara shrugs, "If you say so, mom."_

_Leia kisses the top of her head, "I know so." She says._

_A knock at the door gained their attention. Standing at the doorway was both Han and Ben. Both men were dressed nice. Almost like in suits but weren't exactly. _

_Amara couldn't help but smile, because Ben's usually untamed hair was gelled back and it looked so unlike him._

_"Well look here, Ben," Han says clasping his hand on Ben's shoulder, "Don't these two look lovely?"_

_The twenty-two year old Ben gave his father a small glare before turning to Leia and Amara. Clearly Amara wasn't the only one hating getting all formal._

_"I didn't know you could look pretty, Mari." Ben teased._

_Amara grabbed her hairbrush from her vanity, "Say that again,"_

_Leia grabs the hairbrush out of Amara's hand and placed it on the vanity. Han leaned against the wall and gave a small chuckle as his children were bantering back and forth about their formal attire._

_"At least my hair doesn't look like that," Amara says._

_Ben pouts, "What's wrong with my hair?"_

_Amara grins, "Oh nothing." She moves pass her mother toward her father, "When do we leave?"_

_Han gave his daughter a smile, "As soon as Chewie finishes refueling." He glanced over to Leia, "Luke said he'd be meeting us there."_

_Leia nods._

_Han cups his daughter's face, "You look beautiful, Amara." He says softly._

Amara shakes her head.

The third time. The third time today she had a flashback like that. A flashback that felt so vivid almost like her visions.

She frowns.

"Amara," Poe called out.

They were making their way down the hill. Poe had stopped to offer help for Amara. Amara must've seemed lost in thought for a moment, because Poe looked worried. Had he tried to call to her and she ignored him? Was he thinking she had some sort of vision? Or was he thinking that she can't handle this?

"You okay?" Poe asks.

Amara looks at him, "Uh huh."

She climbed down and felt Poe's hands around her waist as she lowers herself. He was there to make sure she didn't fall.

"You sure?" He repeats, "Amara, you can tell me anything."

Amara lets go of the hill and now stood on the flat surface that is the ground. She turns around to face him fully.

"I- I've been having visions." Amara says.

Poe looks concerned, "What?" He asks, "Is it the Emperor?"

Amara shakes her head, "No." She says reaching to cup his face, "Just- childhood memories coming back as visions."

Poe furrows his brows, "What?"

Amara shrugs her shoulders, "I don't understand it, maybe I am thinking of my family and the Force is making me witness old memories as a response of that or-."

"Or?" Poe asks.

Amara noticed Rey's stance stiffens.

"Ben is here on Pasaana." Amara says.

**{published on: 4/14/20}**


	46. XLVI

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Nicholas Hoult as Torin Kallus**

**THEY WERE** walking on the flat sand. The entire walk over C-3PO was complaining about how the ship was not going to fly or how they should regroup back on the Falcon with BB-8.

"I am serious," 3PO voiced, "There is no possible way to get that old relic in the air."

Amara glanced at 3PO.

"We should return to the Falcon," 3PO says.

Chewie growled at the droid.

"We can't do that," Poe says, "We gotta keep moving."

Amara kept her eyes on her grandfather's droid, "And besides, BB-8 is taking good care of the ship."

They were walking through the intense heat of the sun. The sand looked to be going on for miles and miles. Amara sensed something. Her head turned quickly, her eyes widen and felt as if the air was sucked out of her.

Rey seemed to sense it too.

Rey's eyes went from the direction to Amara.

"Amara," Rey says.

Finn looks at Rey and then to Amara, "Rey? Amara? Wh- What is it?"

Poe stopped walking, he had been leading the group while walking through the dunes of Pasaana. He moved over towards Amara. Subconsciously, he placed his hands on her face, checking for something. His faces cupped her face.

"Amara?" Poe asks, "You okay?"

Amara blinks and looks at Poe.

Amara nods her head.

Despite her nodding, her expression did not allow Poe to relax from his worry or his concern. Amara lifted her hand and placed it on top of his that was still cupping her face.

"I'm fine," She assures him.

Rey and Amara then made eye contact. Both girls nodding at each other, it was as if they didn't need to speak, they knew what was here and what needed to be done. Rey turns towards Finn. He is handed her staff that usually hangs off her back, Finn looks at the staff and then to his dear friend.

"Re- Rey?" Finn asks, "What is going on?"

Rey looks at Finn, "I'll be right behind you." She handed him her satchel.

Finn gives her a puzzled look.

Rey's gaze moved over to Amara. The two girls kept their intense look on each other, only nodding before Rey then sprinted down the hill.

Finn held his hand out and called for her, "Wait-! Rey!"

Amara glanced to Finn, "She's a big girl, Finn. She can take care of herself." She says, "Now, we need to get to that ship."

Amara points to the top of the hill. Remembering the mission, the boys seemingly nodded along. Chewie had grabbed the golden droid, and 3PO called out, and the Wookiee began to climb up the hill. While Finn and Poe were moving up much faster than Chewie.

Poe was on a flat surface after rock climbing up and knelt down to Amara. He offered her his hand.

"Amara," Poe says, "Give me your hand."

Amara looks at Poe.

Then her head turns to the direction where Rey ran off to. She sensed more.

"Amara," Poe says.

Poe watched as Amara reached for the lightsaber on her belt.

"Don't you even think about it?" Poe asks.

Amara looks at him, "I'm not a pilot or a mechanic." She says, "Like you said, Rey and I are probably the best fighters in the Resistance."

Poe grimaced when his words were thrown in his face like this.

Amara gives him a smile, "I'll be safe, flyboy. Don't worry." She says.

Poe shakes his head, "Amara, I-."

Amara kept the smile on her face, "I know."

She turns and then heads down the hill.

Poe shakes his head and then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turns to see Finn's hand.

"Force users, huh?" Poe tries to make a light joke.

Finn awkwardly chuckles, "Y- Yeah."

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**SIX OF** them stood in the middle of the sand. Rey stared them down. These six individuals decked with black and wore black helmets covering this faces. Covering any way of proving these individuals could be human.

The Knights of Ren.

Rey sensed Amara.

Amara had halted next to her, panting a little after sprinting down to her. Amara and Rey glanced at each other.

"Thought you were going to follow the boys?" Rey asks.

Amara shakes her head, "Nah, I can't leave you behind."

Rey only nods.

Amara turns to look at the Knights of Ren. If they were here, it only meant Kylo Ren was not too far off. Both Amara and Rey reached towards their belts, where their sabers rested. Although, one of the Knights of Ren extended his hand forward. That is when Rey's and Amara's saber was pulled into his hand.

"Um that is new," Amara says.

Amara lowers her hands, near her blaster holster. Rey lifts her hand up and three large rocks were being lifted into the air.

"Perhaps we can negotiate?" Rey asks.

The six of them activate their weapons as an attempt to intimidate the two female Force users in front of them.

"Surrender or expect to be terminated." One says.

Rey glanced from Amara to the Knights of Ren, "We'll take our chance."

Amara quickly pulled her blaster out and as the knights charged forward, Amara fired first. She had hit one of the Knights of Ren in the chest. Rey threw the rocks towards the Knights of Ren, the shake from the rocks falling onto the ground caused the one who held their sabers to lose grip of them. He let go of them and they flew in the air, that was until both Force users called their sabers back.

As one of the knights came towards Amara armed with a war club, Amara ignited her green saber and slashed it in half. The knight looked at the now destroyed weapon and then the girl. He punched her in the stomach, which she didn't noticed. She collapsed onto the ground and rolled in the sand.

She lifts her head to see Rey fighting off against two of the knights while they had taken down three already, one from Amara's blaster and two from being smashed by the rocks. Rey spun her blue saber and slashed at the war club, it did not slice into halves like the one Amara fought against. No it blocked the blow. Rey turned to the other one coming near her, she used her other hand to Force shove that one back.

Amara stood up and saw her saber was in the sand. Amara called it back to her with the Force, as the knight came closer to her, she quickly ignited it. As the knight came closer to her, she had slashed off the arm and the head of the knight. She watched as the body collapsed onto the ground, she looked at it and then to Rey. The two Rey had been fighting were also down.

Rey and Amara both turned off their sabers and then moved closer to each other.

"He's here," Rey says.

Amara nods.

Then there was more blasts coming in their direction. More Knights of Ren coming. More Stormtroopers. More enemies.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**THE HUMMING **sound of their sabers were the only thing they heard until the blasters began to fire upon them. Both Amara and Rey were using their sabers to deflect the blaster bullets being fired at them.

Rey's eyes drift. She sensed something.

"Amara," Rey says.

Amara knew what Rey was planning. Amara didn't like it but this is where they were at the moment. The boys hopefully getting the ship up and running and them in the middle of fighting for their lives.

"Go," Amara deflects a few shots, "I can handle this."

Rey glanced at her briefly, "You sure?"

Amara nods.

Rey gives her a small smile and runs off through the sand. Amara knew exactly where Rey was heading. After Kylo. Amara knew she wanted to protect Rey from her brother and the Emperor, but she was nearby in case something went wrong. The troopers began to fire at Rey as she ran off, so Amara pulled out her blaster from it's holster and began firing at them.

They stopped firing at Rey.

"That got their attention." Amara says.

Amara fired her blaster and spun to block some of the blaster bullets with her saber. She quickly dodged a few only to nearly be hit by one. She fired her blaster again, only for the blaster to be hit by a blast, destroying her blaster and Amara throwing it out of her hand quickly. She winced noticed her hand had some burns on it from the blasts. She was distracted for a moment, she almost didn't noticed the assist coming in for her.

A blast hitting the troopers.

She glanced behind her.

"Chewie!" Amara yells.

The Wookiee charged in and then a little behind her was both Finn and Poe. Amara looks at them and was confused.

"Wh- What are you doing here?" Amara asks.

"Helping you," Finn fires his blaster at the direction of troopers.

Amara glanced at Poe.

He nods at her.

Amara nods, she spun her saber and then sprinted into the fight. She jumped into the air and then slammed her saber against the sythe of the Knight of Ren. She was pushing hard against the sythe, although she couldn't give it all she had due to her new injury. The Knight shoved her back, Amara rolled on the ground. She quickly moved where she was thrown down and saw the sythe stab down at the sand. Amara lifts her gaze at the knight. She kicks him in the helmet. She kicks up to her feet and then sensed something.

"Chewie-?" Amara eyes dart around, "Where is Chewie?"

Poe and Finn, who were still firing their blasters, looked at Amara. Amara gripped her saber handle. She sensed the knight coming back toward her, she grit her teeth and then stabbed the blade through the stomach of the knight. She turned off her saber and then turned the remaining troopers. They were retreating. Her eyes scanned and noticed him.

"They have him-!" Amara screamed.

Her head turns to Poe and Finn.

"They have Chewie-!" Amara yelled.

Poe and Finn snapped into a completely different mode. Poe fired two shots at one trooper and began sprinting down towards Amara, nearly tripping in the sand in the process. Finn completely ignored the possibility of being hit and just ran over towards Amara. Amara ran in the direction of the transport they had shoved Chewie into but it was too late, it was in the air.

Amara let out a frustrated yell.

"They have Chewie!" Amara hears Finn yell.

Amara turns to where Finn was yelling towards.

Rey.

Rey's eyes wandered up to the transport. The First Order transport that was abducting their friend. Rey raised her hand up toward the sky, it stopped the transport in mid-air. Amara ran towards Rey, she wasn't too far away from Amara. Amara nearly fell into the sand as she lost her footing for a second and finally reached the other Force user.

Amara lifts her hand up in the air like Rey, the two looking at each other for a moment before returning their focus on the transport. The transport which was coming back to the ground. Amara's gaze moved from the transport to the burning fighter that she hadn't even noticed before. A figure was rising from that.

Her brother.

Kylo Ren looks at them, mostly Amara who noticed was looking at him. He raised his hand up to overpower the two of them. Amara sensed anger from Rey, her eyes drifted from her brother to Rey.

"Rey," Amara whispers, "Don't let him get to you."

Amara noticed how Rey didn't even reply. Rey was too focused on Kylo Ren. Rey was far too concerned with overpowering the Supreme Ruler. The transport began to spin. Alarms going off. Amara grits her teeth, she was trying to focus on the Force to bring it back to the ground, but felt Kylo's overpower hold counter her.

"Rey," Amara says, "Stop letting him get to you."

Rey gritted down on her teeth and then letting out a scream as she twisted her wrist. When Rey did that, white lightning had strike towards the transport. Red and orange had lit up the sky as what was left of the transport landed on the sandy surface.

"Chewie-!" Rey yells.

Amara stood there.

Everything felt silent to her as she watched the debris fall to the ground. She felt her legs give out, her knees hitting the sand.

First her dad.

Then Vira.

Then Luke.

And now, now Chewie.

Amara's eyes lingered toward her brother. Kylo Ren watched the chaos and his eyes land on her. They kept their eyes on each other for a moment before Amara squeezed them shut to let out a loud scream.

"No-!" She screamed so loud.

It was pure and raw. The scream was backed up with a large amount of Force. The Force had thrown Kylo Ren on the sand, rolling in it for a moment before lifting his gaze toward his sister. He sees that even Rey was knocked down or maybe had knelt down to deal with Amara, who was now unconscious. Kylo Ren noticed the Resistance pilot and the traitor come running over towards them. The traitor helped Rey and the pilot carried his sister off.

He let them.

Kylo Ren rises and looks in their direction as they get smaller and smaller as they ran further away.

"What is his plan with you, Amara?" Kylo Ren spoke to himself.

Whatever it was, it was clearly something relating to her untapped potential. From what he saw, his sister had more strength in keeping him out. He tried to get her to loose focus but that didn't happen. She had pushed him out. Had this been because of Leia?

"Leia isn't that strong," Kylo Ren pondered to himself, "Who trained you, Amara?"

**{published on: 4/16/20}**


	47. XLVII

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Nicholas Hoult as Torin Kallus**

**SHE HEARD **mumbling. Her eyes slowly opened. She was staring at the ceiling of a starfighter ship. She didn't know the ship. This wasn't her father's ship. She heard a familiar chirping sound.

"BB," Amara turns to look at the droid.

Amara was laying in a cot in this ship. She begins to sit up and noticed she was laying in this room alone. She looks at her left hand, there were bandages wrapped around it. Likely first aid brought with them from Ajan Kloss before they embarked on this quest. She felt some stinging from it, they must've applied something from the burn from her blaster exploding in her hand.

She sat up a little and looked at her belt, her saber was still there. Good. Although, her holster for her blaster remain despite the fact she no longer has a blaster. Amara pulls the holster off with her good hand. She hears sounds of voices outside of the room, it sounds like Poe and Finn. And from what Amara heard it didn't sound pretty.

"What is it you have to tell Rey that is so important you can't tell me?" Poe asks in an attempt of whispering.

Although it was no matter, Amara could hear her boyfriend. The pilot had a hint of jealously in his voice. Amara scooted her feet off the cot and rested them on the floor. Her eyes are drawn in the direction of Poe's voice.

"This isn't the time, Poe." Finn tries to hush his friend, "If you haven't noticed we're in the middle of-,"

Amara noticed the droid had rolled off. The BB unit had left the room and chirped at the two boys, and within a few seconds she was surrounded by Poe and Finn. Poe knelt down at her bedside, while Finn stood a little at bay. Amara watched the former trooper cross his arms on his chest as he looks at her.

Amara frowns.

"You okay?" Poe asks, "Does you hand hurt?"

Amara didn't like the look Finn was giving her but instead turned to look at Poe. She nodded her head at him.

"I'm okay," She answers.

"What was that?" Finn asks, "On Pasaana?"

Amara's eyes snapped up to Finn.

Poe glanced at his friend, but didn't argue against the question. It appears that Amara was not going to have Poe be on her side and not demand answers from the recently awaken young Force user.

Amara sighs and ran her not injured hand through her hair.

"How do I even explain it?" Amara asks, "It's uh- well, I didn't lose control, or rather I guess I did?"

Amara shakes her head in frustration.

Poe moves to sit next to her in the cot. Now, now he is being the one comforting her. Amara almost didn't want him to hold her after he didn't stop Finn from interrogating her the second she woke up.

Again Amara sighed.

"That- That was the second time I did something like that." She says, "The first time being Starkiller when Kylo Ren murdered my father."

Amara shakes her head. She pitches the bridge of her nose with her right hand.

Poe began to stroke her back as a form of comfort.

"It was like a switch was flipped and- and I lost it." Amara says.

"Is that what happened down there?" Finn asks, "We lost Chewie and a switch was flipped?"

Amara lifts her head up, "Maybe," She says, "But I don't appreciate being interrogated the second I wake up, Finn."

Poe held her hand, "No one is interrogating you, Amara. We're concerned after all."

Amara only nods but says nothing.

"While you were unconscious," Poe began, "We made it to Ochi's ship. Obvious."

Amara glanced at BB-8, "Wasn't he guarding the Falcon?"

Finn frowns, "The First Order captured the Falcon."

Poe pats his droid, "He managed to escape and we found him."

Amara hears BB-8 chirp.

Amara had a small smile escape her mouth. She hated being on this mission without BB-8 and having him on the ship while they were out felt wrong, but she felt happy seeing the orange and white ball here.

"So anything else I missed?" Amara asks.

Poe rubs his arm, "Not only did we loose Chewie but the dagger," He then turns to her, "But C-3PO claims he had retained the information about the dagger. So uh- that's good."

Amara only nods.

There was a moment of silence between them.

"So, uh- where are we going?" Amara asks.

Poe sighs, "Kijimi." He says.

Amara's head snapped to Poe.

Finn didn't miss that either, he knew the second Poe mentioned the planet and how he had been their before meant there was more to the story. And with Amara looking at him the way she was, it only confirmed more to that theory to Finn.

"We're going to hack into 3PO's programming and get the information about the dagger." Finn says.

"When do we arrive?" Amara asks.

"Soon," Poe assures her, "But rest up until we get there."

Amara felt Poe kiss the top of her head.

She watched as the two men walked out of the room. Amara remain seated in the cot and noticed the BB unit rolling off, and then following another small droid. A small droid she barely saw.

Amara exhaled and looked up at the ceiling of the ship.

"How can this get worst?" Amara asks.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**GIGGLING ESCAPED** _the mouth of the ten year old Amara Solo. She was being attacked by Chewie, and by attacked she was being tickled by the furry Wookiee._

_"Careful, she has a mean right hook." Han advised his pal._

_Chewie growls at Han._

_And after Chewie spoke to Han, the Wookiee was slugged by Amara. She stopped laughing and then quickly began to apologize. Although, the Wookiee didn't seem to be angry at her. __Instead Chewie barked something at how he should teach her some of the fighting skills he knows. Which got Han's attention._

_"She's ten-!" Han rose to his feet._

_The three of them were in the backyard. Han was sitting on the porch, well was sitting on the porch. Amara and Chewie were laying in the grass. __Amara rolls over in the grass and then saw through the glass door that led from inside to the backyard. Her mother was speaking to an eighteen year old Ben. From the expressions on both her mother and her brother, it wasn't pleasant._

_"Daddy?" Amara spoke._

_Han looks at her, "Yes, princess?"_

_Amara stood up and walked over to the porch. She stood at the bottom of the porch but pointed inside to her brother and mother._

_"Is Ben in trouble?" She asks._

_Han glanced over his shoulder. _

_Yes, his son is in trouble. He was in trouble with his instructors. Ben was caught getting in the middle of a fight and got another student badly hurt. __A situation, neither parents took lightly._

_Han turns back to his daughter, "He's just uh- he's learning a lesson."_

_Amara tilts her head, "What kind of lesson?" She asks._

_Han steps over and walks down the steps. He knelt down in front of his daughter and placed a hand on top of her head. Han gives her a small smile._

_"Not to do something stupid." Han says._

_Amara still didn't really understand it. She glanced from her dad and then to the room where her mom and brother were in. She was about to ask something else, when Chewie grabbed her from behind and began to tickle her again. __Amara began to laugh and shoved herself out of Chewie's hold. _

_"Oh that's it," Amara giggles, "I'm gonna knock you down fuzz ball."_

_Amara ran forward and Chewie allowed Amara to knock himself down onto the grass. Meanwhile, Han stands up and gives a small smile on his face watching this unfold. He was glad his long time friend decided to jump in to distract the younger Solo._

Amara blinked.

She laid in the cot, she must've dozed off after her interaction with Finn and Poe. She looks at the ceiling and frowns as memories begin to flood back to her, not just childhood memories but everything on this mission.

Amara sat up.

"Anakin-," Amara crossed her legs, "Please, be with me. I- I need guidance."

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breathe. Focusing on the Force. Focusing on Anakin. Focusing on connecting.

_"Amara,"_ It was Anakin's voice.

Amara's eyes shot open.

Amara stared at her grandfather. The Force ghost of her grandfather standing in front of her, Amara still had her legs crossed on the cot. Her eyes focusing on him.

"Anakin," Amara spoke softly, "I- I don't understand what is going on."

Anakin says nothing.

"I- I've been having visions," She frowns, "Visions of my childhood with Ben- er Kylo Ren. I- I don't know why? I don't understand."

Anakin sighs, _"I don't have answers for you regarding that, Amara."_

Amara frowns, "Of course you don't." She says and then stands up, "Why do I feel like you're holding out on me?"

Anakin watched his granddaughter get up from the cot. Amara crossed her arms over her chest, but winced when she hit her injured hand.

_"Amara,"_ Anakin says, _"I am not an all seeing Force spirit from beyond. I do not hold the answers to the ways of the Force."_

Amara frowns.

_"You are powerful, yes, but sometimes visions like memories are nothing. They mean nothing." _Anakin says.

Amara looks away, "Why didn't you want me to learn Force healing or whatever Rey did on Pasaana?"

Anakin sighs.

"Please don't tell me it's because you're also worried I'll turn to the dark side," Amara shakes her head in frustration, "I'm not Ben, I'm not-!"

She paused. Her next words would've been him, but she knew not to start that argument. Instead, Amara just looked away.

_"Force healing is not something to be taking lightly, Amara. It's dangerous."_ Anakin says.

The second he said _"dangerous"_, Amara glanced back over at him. He had her attention. She was curious onto how this ability, which seemed brilliant, to be dangerous.

_"It is mostly seen in the Dyad of the Force,"_ Anakin says, _"Although, I had used the ability before in the past. As potentially great this ability is, it's also taxing."_

Amara kept her gaze on him, "Taxing how?" She asks.

_"In healing someone with this ability, you're also transferring your own energy to the injured or even dead, but it comes at the cost of your own."_ Anakin says.

Amara frowns, "So- depending on how much you heal, it's how much your lose?" She asks.

Anakin nods, _"Exactly."_

Amara looks down, "I'm not a Dyad of the Force, am I?" She asks him.

Anakin shakes his head.

"It's Rey and Kylo Ren, isn't it?" She asks.

He nods.

Amara nods to herself.

_"But you are powerful in the Force, Amara. Maybe even powerful than I was at your age." _Anakin says, _"I wish I could give you more answers but I-,"_

A footstep gained both of their attention, Amara's eyes flicker from Anakin to the door leading into this room.

It was Poe.

Amara glanced back and noticed Anakin was gone.

"You talking to yourself?" Poe asks.

Amara shakes her head, "Just connecting with family."

Poe only nods.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**THEY WALKED** down the corridor on Ochi's ship. At first it was silent between the two of them. Although, Amara would catch Poe glancing at her left hand.

"It's fine, Poe." She assures him.

"I wished we had bacta to put on it." Poe says frowning.

Amara halted, "Poe, it's fine. Honestly."

Poe stops as well.

Poe scratched the back of his neck, "I'm- I'm sorry."

Amara looks at him.

"I promised Leia that I'd look after you," Poe says and frowns, "I seem to be failing at that."

Amara watched him, "Poe, you haven't failed anything." She says, "Accidents happen."

Poe looks at her, "I know but-,"

Amara cups his face, "I'm alive and that's all that matters." She says.

Poe nods and looks away, he pulls from her reach. Amara watched as his gaze was directed at the floor of the ship.

"But- But Chewie didn't-," Poe's voice cut out.

Amara frowns, "I'm tired of being afraid," She says, "I'm gonna fight until my last breath. Just like my dad, Vira, and Chewie."

Poe lifts his gaze to her.

"We are going to find Exegol and stop the Emperor," Amara says firmly.

Poe kept his frown on his face, "How- How can you be so determine right now?" He asks.

Amara reached over and held onto his hand, "Because we are the Resistance," She says, "We're built on hope. And- And I have hope we'll win."

Poe doesn't say anything more about that. Instead he begins to walk, while still holding Amara's hand. She follows after him. They were silent for a moment again.

Amara kept her eyes on him, "So, do you think you'll run into her on Kijimi?" She asks.

Poe glanced at her, "There is a reason why I stay away from that planet." He says.

"Poe," Amara says, "You haven't told Rey or Finn about your past,"

Poe says nothing.

Amara frowns, "They have a right to know," She says.

Poe shakes his head, "It has nothing to do with the mission." He says.

Amara looks at him, "Maybe not but what happens if we run into her on Kijimi?" She asks, "Are you just going to talk your way out of it and somehow avoid telling them the truth?"

Poe frowns and says nothing.

Amara shakes her head, "Fine, whatever."

Poe watched as Amara pulled her hand out of his gasp. Poe's eyes went from her hand to him. He looks away, forward, as they walk down the corridor. They reached the cockpit, where the droids were at including Rey and Finn. Finn sat in the co-pilot seat, but rose when he saw Poe.

Rey glanced back and saw Amara, "Amara," Rey smiles, "How are you feeling?"

Amara gives a small smile, "Good." She steps away from Poe, "How long until we arrive at Kijimi?"

"Any minute now," Rey says.

Amara's eyes go to Poe, she watches as Finn and Poe move. Finn moving away from the co-pilot seat and Poe sitting down in it. The two men not speaking to each other. Amara's eyes linger on the former trooper. She sensed something from him. She didn't want to lock eye contact with Finn, in case she'd invade his privacy and find out some sort of secret, but she could sense something from Finn.

Amara glanced away and frowns.

_'Is this the Force?'_ Amara thought.

"Alright everyone," Rey addresses everyone in the cockpit, "Strap in. We're about to get out of hyperspace."

Kijimi here they come.

**{published on: 4/19/20}**


	48. XLVIII

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Nicholas Hoult as Torin Kallus**

**FROM WHAT** Amara understood, apparently Poe is being a bit jealous or what not towards Finn for something he wanted Rey to know. And this was on Pasaana when they were in the sand pit. Apparently when she had gone under, Finn had shouted to Rey that there was something he wanted to tell her and during Amara spacing out due to her flashback visions, she hadn't heard Finn mention to Rey that he'll tell her when Poe wasn't around.

Based off what vibe Finn was giving off, it was personal and something he needed time to tell the young Jedi.

Amara glanced from her boyfriend pilot, he seemed to be calm and collective as they flown closer and closer to the planet of Kijimi. Amara knew little of this planet, but did know that it was a rather cold planet. But not nearly as cold as Hoth.

"Entering Kijimi's atmosphere," Poe says aloud.

Rey nods.

Rey flicks some switches for the ship as both her and Poe pilot the ship into the planet's surface. Amara caught glances by Finn, they were really just side glances. Amara was certain he wanted to talk about something with her, she got that from his eyes, but that's all she could tell from the former trooper.

"Amara," Finn says, "Why don't we get coats for everyone?"

Amara kept her gaze on Finn and nods, "Okay."

Rey and Poe have heard Finn and Amara speak and nodded briefly at the two, letting Finn and Amara know that they heard them. Finn allowed Amara to step out first, BB-8 stayed in the cockpit with this small droid called D-O and C-3PO. Finn and Amara had walked down the corridor of the ship and found what seemed to be a storage closet that had some jackets in it.

Amara pulled one out and glanced at Finn. He held two and had a frown on his face. Amara sensed something from him, she reached out to touch his shoulder, but he jumped back.

"Finn?" Amara asks, "Wh- What's wrong?"

Finn looks a little spooked at first and then sighs, "I- I have been sensing things." He says, "Emotions- uh feelings."

Finn couldn't bare to look at Amara. She wasn't sure why, though. Instead, Amara grabbed the fourth jacket and gestured Finn to the room where she had awoken from prior. She and Finn placed the jackets on the cots, and then Amara turned to face him.

"Sensing emotions," Amara says, "Like mine?"

Finn shakes his head, "No, no. More of Rey's actually," He says.

Amara nods, "For how long?" She asks, "How long has this been happening?"

Finn shrugs his shoulders and scratches the back of his neck, "Well, on Ajan Kloss, actually. I- I started to sense your feelings first. When it was discovered the Emperor was still alive, I felt the anxiety through you before I witnessed you shaking."

Amara frowns.

"I- I just assumed it was because we're friends and I am close with you," Finn says, "But on Pasaana, I sensed feelings from Rey that felt like there was no way I could just know as her friend."

Amara kept her eyes on him, "You're Force sensitive?"

Finn shrugs, "Maybe."

"And that's what you're keeping for Poe?" She asks, "Why?"

Finn shakes his head, "I know he loves you, Amara, but I know how he feels about the Force. After Kylo Ren tortured him on the Finalizer, I- I know he gets nightmares sometimes still." He says, "How he acts with Rey and your training. I- I don't think he'd take it well."

Amara placed her good hand on Finn's shoulder, "Poe, is a lot of things, but he would not shame you for this. He is having a hard time as we all are." She says, "We're in war and I know the stress of it is getting to him. Believe me, it's getting to me too."

Finn only nods.

They felt a shift in the ship and then in a few moments afterwards, Rey and Poe arrived in the room.

"We're here," Poe says.

Amara nods, "Alright," She grabs a jacket and tosses it at him, "Where should we start looking for this hacker?"

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**THE AIR** was cold on Kijimi's surface. The sky was dark, but despite that the flakes of snow were visible. Poe had leaned his head forward from the wall he was using as a way to hide himself, he sees them. Stormtroopers. The First Order had raided the city, the group had been followed.

Poe pulls back and then quickly takes off back down the street, fast but not seen, in the direction where the others were. Poe got to an alleyway where Rey, Amara, Finn, and the droids were waiting for him.

"So?" Finn asks.

"This place is crawling with First Order," Poe tells them.

Rey frowns, "So we've been followed."

Poe nods at Rey, "Looks that way."

Amara glanced at him, "So what now?"

Poe glanced at Amara before addressing all of them, "Now, we move quickly and get to the hacker."

"Or maybe we leave this planet." C-3PO whines.

BB-8 chirps at 3PO.

Amara nods, "We can't just leave, 3PO." She says, "We need the information from the dagger."

Poe gestures for them to follow him, which they did. They walked sneakingly through the less traveled roads. They crossed the street to the other side. Poe led them and the others were right behind him. As they reached the other side of the street, Poe leaned forward to peak around to see if they were in the clear. A metal barrel of a blaster touched the top of his head, well they weren't in the clear.

"Poe Dameron," A female voice spoke.

The woman holding a blaster to Poe's head was wearing golden armor and a golden helmet. Her outfit was purple. Although, she wore a helmet there was no way to visibly see her eyes or face until her visor moved.

"Zorii," Poe gives a lightly chuckle, "It's been a while."

Poe moves and lifts his hands up.

Behind him; Finn, Amara, Rey, and the droids seemed to be a bit confused about what is going on. Amara noticed dark figures in the distance, but close enough, reaching for their weapons. So, Amara placed her right hand near her saber.

"You all have quite a bounty reward for the First Order," Zorii says, "It'll make up from the last time I saw you."

Zorii pushes the blaster barrel against his skull a bit harder, this time Poe winced and Amara stepped forward.

"You don't have to do this," Amara says.

"Oh I want to," Zorii says.

"Can we- talk about this?" Poe asks pulling himself away from her.

He pulls off his hood and kept his hands up to show no sign of reaching for his blaster. But, that didn't change the fact that Zorii still had her blaster pointed at him.

"I want to see your brains in the snow," Zorii says.

"So you're still mad, huh?" Poe asks giving a weak grin.

"We need your help," Amara says firmly.

Zara lifts her gaze from Poe to Amara.

Amara wished she could see Zorii's eyes, because she had no way of knowing what the smuggler was thinking. Instead, Zorii moved her head back to look at Poe.

"I thought you'd be smart enough not to come back here, Poe." Zorii says.

Finn looks at his friend, "What the hell did you do to her?"

Poe gives Finn a side look and then turns back to Zorii, "Please, Zorii. We've got to crack open this droid's head for information."

"I beg your pardon!" C-3PO exclaims.

"We're trying to find Babu Frik," Poe explains.

Zorii kept her attention on Poe, "Babu?" She spoke, "Babu works for the crew. That's not you anymore."

Rey tilts her head, "What crew?"

Amara glanced from Finn and Rey and then to Zorii, who had made a scoff sound.

"Oh, he never mentioned me?" Zorii asks, "I'm not surprised."

Poe looks at Zorii with a pleading look, "No, no, please."

"You're friend old job was was running spice." Zorii confesses.

Finn looks at Poe in disbelief, "You were a spice runner?"

Poe snaps his head to look at Finn, "You were a Stormtrooper?"

Rey looks at Poe, "You were a spice runner?"

Poe's eyes land on Rey, "You were a scavenger?" He asks, "I can do this all night."

"We don't have all night," Zorii says.

Zorii begins to move, away from Poe and near where Rey and Amara stood. Although, Zorii's blaster only remain pointed at Poe.

"You know I'm still digging out of the hole you put me in when you went to join the Resistance," Zorii says.

Amara watched as Zorii stopped moving, the female spice smuggler turns her helmet a little to look at Rey and Amara.

"You," Zorii says to Rey, "You're the one they're after."

And then Zorii glanced at Amara. It appears despite the fact, Amara couldn't see what Zorii was thinking she had an idea.

"And you're General Organa's brat." Zorii says, "Bounty for you two might be able to cover for us."

Zorii calls out to her people in a language, to which Poe responded in the same language. From what Amara gathered, she was calling her people to take Amara and Rey, but Poe was trying to convince them not to.

When one stepped forward, Rey smacked them in the face with her staff. That smuggler hit the ground hard. Rey slammed her staff into Zorii's stomach, before tossing the staff to Amara, who swung it at the ones behind them, knocking them also to the cold ground. Amara tossed the staff back to Rey, who swung it at one who rose to their feet. That smuggler hit the ground again. Zorii reached for her blaster and pointed it at Rey, only for both Force users to ignite their sabers and point it at her.

"We could really use your help," Rey says, "Please."

"Not that you care," Zorii says, "But I think you two are okay."

Rey gives a small smile, "I care," She says.

Amara nods too, "So do I."

And then the two pulled their sabers back and turned them off, allowing Zorii to get up without fear of being harmed by the sabers. Amara glanced behind her and noticed Finn and Poe standing close to each other, having watched the two girls kick ass.

Finn gives a small smile, "We could've done that."

Rey offers Zorii her hand and helps the woman up.

Poe nods, "Oh yeah," He says, "But we knew you two could handle it."

Amara rolls her eyes, "Oh sure."

Zorii placed her blaster in her holster and looks only to the other women, "Follow me. I can get you to Babu without being spotted."

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**ARRIVING AT** Babu Frik's location, and the small creature began to work on the golden droid. Amara felt compelled to stay close to the golden droid, sure he can grow annoying but that was her family's droid.

Her grandfather built him. Her uncle's uncle bought him on Tatooine. Her mother had 3PO with her basically twenty-four/seven. This droid had seen her grow up. So in a way, Amara felt a bit protective of the droid.

Her eyes lingered away from 3PO when she heard some whispering. It was Rey and Finn, she noticed them on the other side of the room. Amara can't be certain what the two are speaking about, but only knows for certain it doesn't have to do with Finn's secret.

Poe and Zorii were on the other side of the room, gathering supplies and tools that Babu would need. Amara moved from 3PO, who was speaking to D-O and BB-8, over to Finn and Rey. The two noticed her walk over and met her gaze.

"You knew of his past as a spice runner?" Finn asks.

Amara sighs, "For a few years, yeah." She says.

Finn frowns, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Rey placed her hand on Finn's shoulder, "Finn,"

Amara sighs again, "I was never meant to find out, honestly. I only found out because him, myself, and Vi- Vira were really drunk and were talking about stupid mistakes in our lives."

Amara's eyes shift from Rey and Finn over to Poe.

"This was it for him," Amara says.

"I don't understand why he'd keep it a secret." Finn spoke.

Amara looks at him, "We all have that moment in our lives that we aren't proud of, so we don't discuss it. For Poe, running spice was that."

Rey moves her gaze to Poe, "How much did he tell you?"

"Enough," She says, "On why he did it and why he left."

"And Leia knows?" Rey asks.

Amara moves her gaze to Rey, "I don't know, but knowing my mom, she probably knew the second he joined the Resistance." She answers.

Finn glanced from Poe to Amara, "So do they have a history or something?"

Amara shrugs, "I know what he told me when he was drunk," She says, "I know of his crew and some of the missions he ran. I don't know the inner conflict that is the relationship between Poe and Zorii."

Amara glanced back at 3PO, wires were sticking into his head and the backside was open. She frowns looking at him.

"I haven't the faintest idea why I agreed to this," C-3PO says, "I must be malfunctioning,"

Rey moves over towards the golden droid and placed a hand on him before moving to Babu Frik. Amara meanwhile, moved over to 3PO and kept her hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay, 3PO." Amara smiles.

3PO looks at her.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you," Amara says.

3PO nods his head briefly, "Thank you, Miss Amara."

Amara hears Rey speak to Babu Frik. But when Babu responded, it was in a language she nor Rey knew. When Rey heard Babu speak, she looked at Amara. Amara shrugs her shoulders and then watched as Rey turns to Finn. Finn also shrugs his shoulders in a confused look.

"Zorii," Rey says standing up and moving away from Babu, "Is this going to work?"

Zorii spoke Babu's language and Babu responded to the woman. Zorii and Poe walked over towards them all, and now everyone was gathered around the golden droid.

"He says he found something in your droid's forbidden memory bank," Zorii says, "Words. Translated from Sith?"

"Yeah," Rey says.

Finn moves closer to Rey, "That's what we need."

Zorii turns to look at Poe, "Who are you hanging out with that speaks Sith?"

Poe glanced at her, "Can you make him-," He cuts himself off to only speak to Babu, "Babu, can you make him translate?"

Babu speaks, and again no one could understand, well besides Zorii.

"Yes, but it will cause a complete-," Zorii was cut off.

"A complete memory wipe." 3PO answers.

Amara glanced to the droid, "Wha- What? No, no." Amara shakes her head.

Poe looks at Babu, "Wait? If we make him translate, he won't remember anything?"

"Droid," Babu speaks, "The memory go blank. Blank blank."

3PO is shocked, "Oh! There must be another way!"

Finn looks at Amara, "R2? Doesn't R2 have a memory backup?" He asks.

Amara shrugs her shoulders, "I- I don't know."

C-3PO answers, "Allow me to answer, R2's storage unit are famously unreliable." He says.

Rey looks at 3PO, "You know the odds better than any of us. Do we have a choice?" Rey asks him.

C-3PO seemed taken back by the comment. He looks around and then the droid stands, still connected by wires Babu connected into his head.

"If this mission fails, it was all for nothing. What we've done, all this time." 3PO says.

Amara watches 3PO move a little further away, his back to all of them.

They all watch the droid speak.

Then C-3PO turns to look at them. He moves his head to look at each of them individually. First starting with Amara and moving along towards Finn, Rey, and lastly Poe.

"Wh- What are you doing there, 3PO?" Poe asks.

"Taking one last look, sir, at my friends." 3PO says.

Everyone kept their gaze on the droid. Even BB-8 chirped something and D-O made some sort of noise. Finn gives a sad smile, Rey frowns, Poe tries to give a smile, but Amara couldn't bare to smile at all.

"3PO," Amara says.

C-3PO steps forward, "Do not be sad, Miss Amara, this must be done for the greater good."

Amara says nothing.

But a flare of blue light peaks through the window of Babu Frik's place. This gaining the attention of both Zorii and Poe.

"Night raids are going to start soon," Zorii says.

Everyone looks at Zorii.

"I'll keep look out," Zorii says.

Poe without hesitation, "I'll come with you."

Zorii glanced at Poe and briefly to Amara before turning back to Poe. It appears in their walk from where Zorii found them to Babu's, Zorii figured out Poe's and Amara's relationship.

Poe glanced at Amara after he had said that, followed by a small chuckle by Zorii as she headed to the stairs.

"You still don't trust me," Zorii claims as she goes up the stairs.

Poe follows after her, "You've ever trusted me?"

"Nope," Zorii answers.

Zorii and Poe had walked up the stairs, leaving Rey, Finn, Amara, and the droids with Babu. Babu laughs a little before grabbing tools to begin to work.

Finn glanced from the stairs to Amara, "Do you want me to tell Poe to stop being an idiot and following that girl?"

Amara glanced at Finn and gives him a small smile, "Poe need to figure out things," She says, "Being on Kijimi must not be easy for him."

She frowns as she turns to look at 3PO being worked on.

"Being here isn't easy on any of us," She mutters softly.

**{published on: 4/21/20}**


	49. XLIX

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Nicholas Hoult as Torin Kallus**

**AMARA SAT** on a crate inside Babu Frik's place. She kept glancing over at the golden droid being tinkered with.

A frown escaped her lips.

If this is success they'll find Exegol and be able to defeat the Emperor, but at the cost of C-3PO. Sure, Amara recalls how annoying the droid was to deal with growing up, but to her, 3PO felt part of the family. Amara grasped herself, pulling herself in tight. Hugging herself. She feels it in her core that she can't handle saying goodbye to another friend or family. She doesn't think she can handle it.

"Wanna tell me what's on your mind?" It was Finn.

Amara glanced at him.

Finn had moved his way over to Amara, probably sensing her feelings with his new fond Force sensitive ability, either that or based off Rey mediating, he was bored while Babu worked on 3PO.

"I- I don't know how my mom does it," Amara manages to say.

Finn raised his eyebrow in confusion.

Amara kept her eyes on Finn, "War." She then looks at the ceiling, "My mom spent her entire life basically righting in wars. She commanded men and women into battles and some didn't return."

Finn frowns.

"I- I know how much it pains me with the loss I've endured in the war," Amara's gaze moved to Finn, "But I can't comprehend the level of pain my own mother has endured over her life."

Finn gestures for Amara to scoot over on the crate. She glanced at the crate and then did so. She scooted over to allow Finn to sit next to her, which he does.

"How does anyone comprehend their pain from loss?" Finn asks her.

Amara says nothing.

Finn glanced at her, "Clearly being in the Resistance wasn't your goal in life," He says, "What did you always want to be when you grew up?" He asks.

Amara shrugs, "I- I never considered any future pathway," She says, "I- I assumed my mom would've groomed me into politics, I guess."

Finn gives her a small smile, "Nah, I think Leia is too smart to throw you into that." He let out a small laugh.

Amara also laughed at his comment, "Why did you ask?"

Finn shrugs, "Well, for me having the choice in life is so amazing but also- also scary." He says, "My life I was groomed by the First Order and I assumed that I was either going to die in battle or at the hands of the First Order."

Amara frowns.

Finn lets out a small laugh, "Who would've predicted this," He grins, "A former Stormtrooper, scavenger, daughter of war heroes, and a former spice runner out to stop the First Order."

Amara gives a small smile, "I bet if my dad were here-,"

Finn looks over when she heard him mention Han.

Amara kept the smile on her face, "He'd probably bring up how this remind him of when he, mom, Chewie, and Uncle Luke faced off against the Empire." She smiles, "It was always the four of them, together."

Finn placed a hand on top of her hand, the one that wasn't injured, that rested on her knee. Amara looked from the hand then to Finn.

"They became family and I know we're all close like family but-," Amara frowns, "I don't know if I can handle another loss."

Finn frowns, "No one can just deal with death like it's nothing," He says, "I don't expect us all to make it in this war, but I know we'll all try out best to make it."

Finn then does something that he never has done with Amara in the time they've been friends, he pulled her in for a hug and held the woman in his arms.

"We'll be okay," He says, "Because I have a feeling we'll be okay."

All Amara does is nod.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**THE NIGHT** sky of Kijimi was dark. Poe and Zorii stood close, but not really close as they were keeping watch. There were some small explosions and screams in the distance from the night raid.

Poe frowns, "How long has it been like this?" Poe asks.

Zorii watched as the pilot of the Resistance looks from the city below towards her. She frowns under her helmet, but despite Poe not seeing the frown he knew it was there.

"First Order took most of the kids a long time ago," Zorii says, "Can't stand the cries anymore. I saved up enough to get out. I'm going to the colonies."

Poe looks at her, "How? All those hyperlinks are blocked."

Zorii kept her attention on him. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a coin. Poe looks at her and then to the coin, there was a sudden realization as to what it was.

"That First Order Captains medallion." Poe almost chuckles at it, "I've never seen a real one."

Zorii looks at Poe, "Free passage through any blockade, landing privileges through any vessel."

Poe and Zorii kept their gaze on one an other. Zorii lifts her other hand, the one that wasn't holding the medallion and taps something on her helmet. This action caused the visor to slide away on her helmet revealing to Poe her eyes.

"Wanna come with me?" Zorii asks.

Poe sat there hearing that question from her. He glances away for a moment and rubbed his hand over his stubbly chin.

If he had been asked this five years ago, maybe three years ago, he would've jumped at the chance to go with Zorii. He had such a strong connection to this woman when he was apart of the crew.

"I can't walk out of this war," Poe says, "Not til it's over. Maybe it is. We sent out a call for help at the Battle of Crait, nobody came. Everyone is so afraid. They've given up."

Zorii watched as this man, this man who captivated her by his charm has fallen. His charm and pride has disappeared into this sad and depressed man.

"Nah," Zorii spoke, "I don't believe you believe that."

Poe kept his gaze toward the city. He had been dealing with the guilt he still is haunted with from the Raddus and from Crait for a year. He knows he is forgiven from the mutiny, but it doesn't change his action. It doesn't bring back all was lost because of his leadership.

Zorii placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey," She gains his attention, "They win by making you think you're alone. Remember."

Poe nods.

"There's more of us." Zorii says.

Poe nods again and moves his gaze away.

Zorii kept her hand there, "Besides, I'm certain your Jedi girlfriend would be telling you the same thing."

Poe let out a sad chuckle, "You noticed that?" He asks.

Zorii nods.

Poe glanced over at her, despite not seeing her mouth, he could tell through her eyes that Zorii was smiling.

"I'm happy you were able to find love again, Poe." Zorii says.

Poe shakes his head, "No you're not."

Zorii then shoves him, "You're right, I'm not." She says, "I wish you could just run away with me and forget about all of this, but I know that I'm not what you need anymore. I probably never really was much to you besides a distraction."

Poe glanced at her, "No- No, you weren't a distraction for me, Zorii. You meant a great deal to me."

Zorii scoffs, "Which explains how you left one night out of the blue without saying goodbye." She says.

Poe scratches the back of his neck, "Y- Yeah it wasn't the smartest move, but at the time-." He sighs, "It made sense."

Zorii's gaze moved away from him, "I understand, Poe. You were just an angry teenager just trying to find something in this galaxy." She glanced back at him.

Poe gives her a small smile.

"Poe-!" It was Finn's voice.

Poe and Zorii turned toward the stairs where they got to the roof. Below them was Finn standing at the bottom of the steps but in visible site.

"Babu got it." He tells them.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**POE AND** Zorii followed Finn down the steps. Below, there was Rey and Amara standing in front of 3PO. Poe noticed the frown on her face, so he went over to her to comfort her. He didn't realize until now that 3PO has been in her family for years, and despite how irritating the droid makes Poe, he knows she cares about C-3PO.

Poe held onto her hand, the one that was injured. Amara glanced from the hand interlocked with hers to him.

"The droid is ready-!" Babu Frik exclaims.

From behind 3PO, Babu activities the droid. The droid's once dark eyes turn on and turn red instead of it's usual color. C-3PO leans up to stand and his head shakes a little.

"The Emperor's Wayfinder is in the Imperial Vault," C-3PO spoke, "At Delta 3 6, Bearing 3 2, on a moon in the Endor System. From the Southern shore, only this blade tells."

3PO repeats the line, _"only this blade tells"_ about three more times before Babu Frik pulled the plug and shut off C-3PO. Babu made like an excited shout.

Finn looks from the droid to Poe, "Endor System, where the last war ended?"

Before anyone could speak the sound of what could be a large ship flew overhead. Poe knew ships, he knew them well. He looked up at the ceiling as did everyone else.

"A Stardestroyer." Poe says.

As it still shook inside the building as the Stardestroyer was passing over top, Rey had a feeling. She moved to the stairs, then Amara felt what Rey seemed to be feeling. Amara released Poe's hand from his grasp and ran after Rey.

"Amara-," Poe calls out.

Finn followed after Rey and Amara, but stopped at the bottom of the steps.

"Rey-," Finn says.

Amara and Rey looked at the Stardestroyer in the sky. Despite how dark the sky was on Kijimi that evening, both Amara and Rey knew it was a Stardestroyer and knew who's Stardestroyer it was.

"Ren's destoryer," Rey calls out.

Poe stepped next to Finn at the bottom of the steps.

"He's here?" Poe calls out.

Amara and Rey never broke focus from the destoryer. What they were sensing, wasn't a what but a who. Rey's eyes widen at the realization at who it was, but didn't look to Amara. Amara, however, had moved her hand to cover her mouth as tears began to slide down her cheek.

"Chewie," Rey spoke.

"What about him?" Finn asks.

Both men look to their female Force user friends to see their facial expression, it was a mixture of relief and shock.

"He's- He's on the ship," Amara's voice cracked a little, "He's alive."

"What?" Poe asks, "How?"

Rey finally turns to face them, "He's alive. He must've been in another transport."

Finn glanced to Poe, "We gotta go get him."

Zorii glanced to Poe, "Your friend is in that skytrash?"

Poe was relieved too, "I guess he is," He says.

Babu flicked a switch and then C-3PO came back on, he sat up and his eyes were his normal colors. Not the red they were before.

"Might I introduce myself," 3PO says, "I am C-3PO, human cyborg relations. And you are?"

Poe points to 3PO, "Okay that's going to be a problem."

Babu goes and talks to 3PO, which leads to Babu and C-3PO talking and introducing one another.

However, Rey's attention turns to Amara. Amara hadn't moved an inch since sensing Chewie's presence on her brother's Stardestroyer. Rey moved over to her friend and placed a hand on Amara's shoulder.

"Amara?" Rey spoke, "A- Are you okay?"

Amara rubs her good hand over her eyes. She had some tear stains on her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy.

"I- I just- I'm just so happy he's okay," Amara looks at Rey.

Rey gives Amara a small smile, "Me too."

Then Rey pulls Amara in for a hug. The two Force users hug it out, but in their hug they both look up at the Stardestroyer once again.

Both knowing who would be expecting them on that ship.

Kylo Ren.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**GETTING TO **that Stardestroyer was the only important thing to them at that moment. Saving Chewie was the single most important thing in the galaxy. They were running from Babu's place, through the snow. Zorii lead them with Finn and Amara behind her, then Rey, and lastly was Poe with 3PO. The other two droids, BB-8 and D-O were near Rey.

"3PO move your metal ass," Poe yells, "We're almost there!"

"How dare you!" C-3PO yells, "We just met!"

Zorii had stopped and as Poe reached her, she grabbed his arm forcing him to stop.

"Poe-," Zorii says.

Poe halts and spun around to face her. Rey, Finn, Amara, and the droids, minus 3PO who was still moving down, had also stopped.

Zorii holds up the medallion, "Might get you on the Capitol ship."

Poe looks at the medallion in shock.

"Go help your friend," Zorii says.

"Zorii, I don't think I can take this-," Poe was cut off.

"I don't care what you think," Zorii says.

Zorii grabs his arm and pulls it out. He was then given the medallion into the palm of his hand. Poe looks at the medallion now resting in his palm then to Zorii. The sound of a TIE Fighter from above gained Rey's attention. She looks over at the TIE Fighter and then turns to Poe.

"We have to go," Rey says, "Now!"

Poe starts to move but halts, "Come with us," He says.

Zorii looks at Amara and then to Poe, "Poe," She shakes her head, "Go."

She slightly shoves him forward and then two part. Poe running towards his friends as Zorii runs back in the direction of Babu's place. They quickly rounded the corner and there was their ship. One by one, they all got on. 3PO being the last one on, no surprise. When the droid was fully on, Amara shouted back to Rey and Poe, to lift the ramp.

The ramp was lifted and the ship took off seconds after that. The ship flew in the air and as Poe and Rey piloted the ship towards Ren's Stardestroyer, Poe finds the spot to insert the medallion into to grant them permission to land on the destroyer.

Poe flicked a few switches and then turns to Rey, "Medallion's good."

Rey looks at Poe and nods.

"Prepare for entrance in the hangar 12." Poe says.

Finn and Amara, who were sitting behind the pilots, nodded at Poe.

"Hang on Chewie," Rey says, "We're coming."

C-3PO turns to the group in the cockpit, "Whoever this Chewie person is," The droid spoke, "This is madness."

Amara looks at 3PO, "It might not be logically but this is what family does," She says, "We don't leave anyone behind."

Amara's gaze moved from C-3PO to the window to see the Stardestroyer getting closer and closer.

"We're coming," Amara says in a whisper.

**{published on: 4/24/20}**


	50. L

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Nicholas Hoult as Torin Kallus**

**WITHIN SECONDS** of landing on Kylo Ren's Stardestroyer, there were already blaster shots fired. Two troopers approached their ship as the ramp lowered demanding to see identifications, but were met with blast shots to the chest. The same to the others in the hangar.

Rey, Poe, Finn, and Amara all exit the ship.

"You three stay there!" Rey orders the droid.

"Happily." 3PO says.

Amara glanced to Finn, "So which way?" She asks him.

Finn glanced at her, "Uh, I have no idea," He says, "But follow me."

Finn begins to head out of the hangar with the other three following after him down a corridor. As they sprinted, Rey's right hand held onto her staff in case of a fight. Poe and Finn had their blasters out.

But, Amara didn't have her weapon out. Her blaster was destroyed on Pasaana and all she had was her saber. A weapon she was not going to just play around with.

They sprinted down passing a corner in the corridor they ran down, but stopped.

"Did you hear that?" Rey asks.

"Hear what?" Poe asks looking at her.

Amara heard it, "Footsteps."

In the distances they could hear the footsteps of Stormtroopers coming their way. The four of them moved to the other side of the room and found paneling that they could squeeze behind to avoid being spotted as the troopers came by. Once the sound of the footsteps seemed to get quieter, the four poked their heads out and began to walk down onward.

Finn ran out first, blaster drawn and ran around a corner to point down a hallway. It seemed cleared as the others followed behind him. Poe pointed his blaster forward towards the direction the troopers came from and Rey pointed behind them. Meanwhile, Amara just felt useless.

"Now I wish I had a blaster," Amara says.

Poe gives her a grin, "You could've picked up one from the troopers in the hangar."

Amara gives him a look.

Finn glanced at them, "If you two are going to bicker, now is not the time."

Finn lowers his weapon and moves down the corridor where the troopers came from. Rey, Poe, and Amara followed after him. So far the coast was clear until they heard the sounds of doors opening.

They turned around them, saw nothing.

But then two troopers appeared, armed and aimed at them.

"Drop your weapons!" One trooper shouted.

Poe and Finn quickly lower their weapons. Amara had her hands up but considered another option, but Rey beat her to it. Rey puts her blaster in it's holster and begins to move forward. Rey walks forward and waves her hand in front of them.

"It's okay that we're here," Rey says.

The two troopers lower their weapons from aiming at them.

"It's okay that you're here." One trooper says.

"It's good you're here," The other says.

"You're relieved we're here." Rey says waving her hand again.

"Thank goodness you're here," One trooper says.

"Welcome guys," The other says.

Poe and Finn, looking completely shocked and confused, watched this unfold. Poe leans a little too close to Finn, sort of distancing himself from Amara.

"You think that she does that to us?" Poe asks, "Think Amara does?"

Finn shrugs.

Amara glanced at him, "I can hear you."

Rey ignored them and stepped forward to still talk to the troopers.

"We're looking for a prisoner and his belongings." Rey says.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**THE DOOR** opens and within moments the four burst into the corridors. Rey alerts them to shoot the cameras, which is what she and Poe do. Finn and Amara move toward the door in the direction the two troopers told them where Chewie was. Finn begins to try to hot-wire the door open, got burnt, so Amara moved him out of her way. She might not be a great pilot like her dad or grandfather but had picked up on some smuggling hot-wiring from her dad.

"Boom," Amara says as the door opens, "Done."

Amara gives Finn a grin.

Amara noticed Rey had turned away from the group and walked a little away down the corridor. The boys hadn't noticed yet.

"Rey," Amara says.

Both boys had their blasters pointed down the doorway, but when Finn heard Amara say Rey's name, he turned over to her.

"Rey, come on." Finn says.

"The dagger is on this ship," Rey says, "We need it."

Poe moved from where he stood over to Rey. In the process of walking over to the young Jedi, the pilot lowers his weapon.

"Why?" Poe asks.

Finn and now Amara make their way over to Rey. Finn too had lowered his weapon. Rey turns to Amara.

Amara was sensing something from Rey's expression.

"Rey?" Amara spoke.

"The feeling," Rey says and then snapped out of what she sensed, "I'll meet you back on the hangar."

Rey then takes off.

Finn moves forward, "Rey, you can't just-."

Finn was stopped by Poe. Poe placed his hand on Finn's arm, this action stopped the younger man from going after Rey.

"Chewie," Poe says.

That was it. That was all Poe needed to say.

And then the three of them went down that corridor, the boys holding their weapon out in case of troopers and Amara behind them. They rounded a corner and found the door leading to their Wookiee friend. Finn goes to try to type in the codes, and instead Amara pulls out her saber and stabs it in the keypad causing the door to flood open.

Finn looks at her.

"What?" She asks innocently, "We're in a hurry."

Without batting another eye, the three ran into the room. And there was Chewie. The Wookiee called out to them.

Amara stopped.

She covered her hands over her mouth, trying to suppress the feeling to cry yet again. Here he was, here was Chewie. Alive and well. Finn and Poe helped Chewie by getting the cuffs off the Wookiee.

Chewie growls at them, sort of saying how he was shocked that they came back for him. It was a bit baffling to Amara that Chewie would be stunned with them coming to rescue him.

"Of course we came back for you, Chewie." Poe says to him.

Chewie turns to Finn, the Wookiee growled at Finn. Asking him about Rey.

"Yeah," Finn says, "Rey is here. She's going to get the dagger."

Once the cuffs were fully off Chewie, the Wookiee them grabbed the daughter of his best friend and hugged her tightly. Chewie growled to Amara.

Amara let out a sad sob, "I'm so glad you're okay, Chewie."

Chewie growls something at Amara. What he said made her laugh and her laugh was a sob laugh, because she was trying to manage the small amount of tears sliding down her face due to the sheer relief of Chewie being alive.

Finn and Poe move their way to the door, looking out as the two had a quick happy reunion. Poe glanced back into the cell and turns to the two.

"Come on," Poe says, "We need to get Chewie's weapons and meet up with Rey."

Amara nods, "Right."

Chewie growls.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**THE FOUR** had stepped out from a room and were moving down towards the left in another corridor. In a way, the Stardestroyer was sort of like a maze. One wrong move and Stormtroopers would find them.

"Hangar is this way," Finn leads, "Follow me."

Finn moves down the corridor when two troopers appear. They fired their blasters at them, leading Finn to fire back. His blast hit one but he turns and fires his blaster at the panel to shut the door.

"Wrong way!" Finn yells.

Poe, Amara, and Chewie move towards the right. Chewie having Amara behind him as he says, "you may be a Jedi but I'll protect you."

"There's not really a right way, now is there?" Poe asks.

Blasts fired down the exit of that corridor. Poe pulls himself back to hide behind the wall. Poe waits a second after one fires and turns around the corner and fires at one, hitting the trooper. Finn moves out and fires at the second one and hits that one. Both troopers down.

Poe grabs one of the blasters of one troopers and slid it down towards Chewie.

Chewie growls a thank you to Poe.

"Over here!" A trooper shouts in the distance, "There they are!"

Chewie and Amara began to take fire.

Chewie fires at them, only for Amara to finall have enough. She grabs her saber and then ignites it. She uses her blade to block the blasts and ushers Chewie to run down the corridor.

The two of them run after Finn and Poe.

The four of them were sprinting down the hallway taking fire. Blasts firing.

Poe and Finn leading the way while firing at the incoming troopers, as did Chewie. While Amara took the back using her blade to deflect blasts and even use the Force to send them back. They ran down some steps and jumped up some as they rounded a corner down another corridor. They ran and ran, firing and firing.

"We close?" Poe asks.

Blasts from behind.

They all turn around. Amara extends her hand out using the Force to send them back before any of them could fire their blasters at them.

"Straight ahead!" Finn yells.

Poe nods.

Poe led the group and ran down the corridor first and as he got their a trooper called out "halt" and then a blast hit him.

Poe's body hit the ground.

Amara's eyes widen.

"Poe-!" Finn yells.

Finn and Chewie were sort of still under fire, and couldn't move, but that didn't stop Amara. Amara ran down the corridor, while under minor fire, and jumped in the air behind the trooper that just shot her boyfriend.

Amara had her blade ignited and stabbed into the chest of the trooper. The trooper collapsed onto the ground. Amara quickly turned off her saber and knelt down on the ground, she heard Finn and Chewie coming over from behind.

"Poe," Amara says, "Poe? You okay?"

Poe winced as she lifts him up. There was a clear blaster hit on his right arm. Amara looks at it and then to him. Poe's eyes leave Amara's and then forward. Amara's eyes follow his gaze.

"Nope," Poe says.

And coming towards them were troopers. They were coming all around them.

"You there! Hands up!" A trooper yells.

They ran closer and closer. All of the troopers were pointing their blasters directly at them.

"Drop your weapons now!" Yelled another trooper.

Finn and Chewie hadn't dropped their blasters yet. Instead they took this in. Amara, however had attached her saber back on her belt without any of them noticing.

"Drop them now!" Another yelled.

Finally Finn and Chewie dropped the blasters on the Stardestroyer corridor floor. Finn lifts his hands up, Chewie looked around at them, Poe laid on the ground, and Amara knelt next to him looking like she was going to check on his wound.

"Hey, fellows." Poe says grinning.

"Shut up, scum." A trooper says.

Chewie lets out a growl.

One trooper grabs Amara roughly and pulls her up.

"Hey-!" Amara yells, "I can get up!"

Chewie growls at that trooper, looking as if he was going to rip off that trooper's arms. Amara looks at Chewie and shakes her head. Finn and Poe were they hauled up as well, Poe wincing due to the wound on his arm. Once they were all up, cuffs were placed on their wrists.

They were being escorted down a corridor when Amara's head snapped back behind her.

Poe glanced at her, "Amara?"

"Rey," She mutters.

The four were hauled down a corridor by a squadron of troopers, making sure that if the Resistance tried to escape there would be more of the troopers and them.

A door opens and they were forcefully shoved forward.

"Move it!" One trooper shouts.

They were halted in front of General Armitage Hux, Allegiant General Enric Pryde, and another officer.

"Allegiant General, the scavenge is not with them." One trooper says.

The Allegiant General eyes the Resistance, each of them. Starting with their traitor, to the pilot, to the Wookiee, and then to their Supreme Ruler's sister.

"Take them away," Pryde says, "Terminate them."

He then turns away. Pryde walks away leaving Hux there with another officer.

Poe looks at Finn and then to Amara, the two were next to each other, and reached out to hold hands despite the cuffs and the troopers trying to keep them apart.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**THE DOORS** opened and the four of them were being hauled roughly into this room. To their deaths. The troopers had lined up the four of them but halted with Hux spoke out.

"If I recall, the Supreme Ruler wanted the woman alive." Hux spoke.

Amara turns her gaze from Hux to Poe. A trooper grabs Amara and pulls her away from Poe. Poe and Amara kept their gaze together and then the woman shoved off the trooper for a moment.

"Give me a damn moment!" Amara yells at them.

The three troopers behind held their blasters, lowered for a moment, and Amara wasn't sure what she was getting from General Hux. Amara turns to Poe. She moves forward and kisses him on the lips, before the fourth trooper pulls her away.

"I love you-!" Amara yells at him.

Poe glanced back at him, "I know," He says.

Amara was hauled over towards Hux. She glares at him and then once he looked at her, she got something from him.

Her expression puzzled.

Poe had turned away from Amara now. He didn't want her to see him die but it was better if he didn't have to see Amara's face before the light is drained from him. The troopers, all four of them, lift their blasters. The second it was activated, the three standing there to die straighten their postures.

"Actually, I'd like to do it myself," Hux says.

Amara watches as Hux steps forward. The fourth trooper held out his blaster for him, which the general nods at him accepting the blaster. Amara also noticed the bickering between Finn and Poe.

As Amara stared at Finn and Poe, she had missed witnessing the deaths of the four troopers at the hands of Hux. There were four blasts and none of them hit Finn, Poe, or Chewie. When the three of them realized that they were still in fact alive, they turned around to look at who saved them, thinking it might've been Amara.

Hux lowers the blaster, "I am the spy!" He declares.

"What!" Poe yells.

"You!" Finn yells.

Hux looks from the men to Amara, "We don't have much time."

"I knew it!" Poe yells.

Finn turns to Poe as did Chewie.

"No you didn't," Finn says.

Hux moves over to Amara first and removed the cuffs from her wrist. Amara watched him as his gaze was on the cuffs. Once they were off, she was rubbing her wrist. Hux moved over and got the cuffs off the others. Hux got Chewie's cuffs off first, then Poe's, and lastly Finn's.

"Come with me," Hux says.

Amara held her hand out halting the spy, "Wait," She says.

Poe glanced at Amara, "Amara, we're kind of in a hurry."

"One moment, Dameron." Amara says to Poe before snapping to Hux, "My brother, he wants me alive? But what of Rey? Does he plan to kill her?"

Hux looks at Amara, "I do not know," He says, "I only know of order that if we were to capture you, to keep you alive for him."

Amara frowns.

Finn looks at Amara, "What is it, Amara?"

Amara shakes her head, "I don't know." She says, "And I just have a bad feeling about what's next."

**{published: 4/27/20}**


	51. LI

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Nicholas Hoult as Torin Kallus**

**THEY RAN** down the corridor. All Amara feels like she has been doing since she got on this Stardestroyer was run. Hux, Chewie, Poe, Finn, and Amara were running towards a door. Coming near them were the three droids.

Amara hears familiar chirping.

"Oh yes, they're they are!" C-3PO yells.

Poe sees BB-8, "BB-8! Come on!"

Amara sees 3PO holding Chewie's crossbow and Rey's staff. Amara doesn't hear Hux as the door opens, she goes over to the droid.

"Where's Rey?" Amara asks.

C-3PO looks at her, "Why, she told us to come find you."

Amara frowns.

"Amara!" Poe calls out, "You're dad's ship is still standing!"

Chewie growls.

Amara gives and follows after them. As Finn, the last one to follow Chewie, Poe, Amara, and the droids was stopped by Hux.

"Wait, wait. Blast me in the arm." Hux says.

"What?" Finn asks.

Hux looks at Finn, "Oh they'll know."

Finn lifts his blaster up and then lowers it before firing it at Hux's leg. Hux yells and collapses onto the ground. Hux reaches for his wound and looks up to see Finn holding his blaster at him.

"Why are you helping us?" Finn asks.

"I don't care if you win," Hux says, "I need Kylo Ren to lose."

Finn held his blaster at Hux for a moment longer before turning away and running off after his friends on the catwalk. As the others ran across the catwalk, Amara halted for a moment. She grabbed a hold onto the railing and turned to look down at the hangar.

Poe stops and turns.

"Amara," Poe says.

C-3PO turns, "We are in quite of a hurry, Miss Amara."

Amara blinked back and shakes her head, "He's aboard." She says, "They're speaking."

Finn had glanced at Amara to Poe, "What is she saying?"

Poe moves pass the droids over to his girlfriend, he placed a hand on her shoulder. The second the hand touched her shoulder, she lifted her gaze onto him.

"Amara," Poe says, "What is it?"

Amara shakes her head.

She moves pass them and begins to run down the catwalk. This leaves the boys a bit confused but follows after her.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**THEY REACHED** the Falcon without running into any troopers, which seemed a bit odd for the boys. Amara kept gesturing for them to hurry.

"Come on!" Amara shouts, "Hurry!"

Poe got on first, followed by Chewie. The droids followed after the two pilots. Amara hung by the ramp with Finn.

Amara went to shove him into the Falcon, when Amara felt Finn grab her arm firmly.

"Amara," Finn says, "What is it?"

Amara snaps her gaze up to him, "You may just found out about being Force sensitive, but there are some thing you don't understand, yet."

Finn kept his gaze on her, "Help me understand it."

Amara shoves him forward, "Now isn't the time."

She shoves Finn into the Falcon and shouts through comms that they're in. The ramp goes up and the Falcon exits the hangar. Amara and Finn, who were by the ramp, heard Chewie call through the comms. Chewie was asking about Rey, where was the young Jedi.

"Back to the hangar we first arrived in," Amara says.

_"You sure?"_ Poe asks through the comms.

Amara nods, "Positive,"

The Falcon flies outside of the Stardestroyer and heads to the hangar where they first landed. Poe and Chewie lift the Falcon up and see a lot of Stormtroopers inside there with Kylo Ren and Rey.

_"We got company in there!"_ Poe yells through the comms, _"And we're taking fire!"_

"Just keep them off the Falcon," Amara shouts back, "We'll get Rey back onboard!"

The Falcon rotates itself to have the rear of the ship facing the hangar. Poe had flipped a switch causing a blast of wind to blow the troopers back, including Kylo Ren.

Although, the two Force users braced for it. Amara pushes the button and opens the ramp. Amara placed an oxygen mask over her mouth and heads down, Finn follows with an oxygen mask over his mouth.

"Rey-!" Finn yells, "Come on!"

Amara held onto part of the ramp that lowered down, she looks at her brother. Kylo Ren looks to her. Amara's eyes drift from her brother to see Rey looking at them, the two of them. Finn and Amara. Rey glanced away looking to Kylo Ren. Before she turns and runs over towards the ship.

The young Jedi sprinted and then jumped into the air, she was braced by two people grabbing her. Both Finn and Amara grabbed her and pulled her up the ramp, inside before she ran out of oxygen. The ramp quickly pulled up and the ship took off out of Kijimi's atmosphere and then into hyperspace.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**THE LANDING **gear was broken on the Falcon. So Amara, Finn, and Rey were trying to figure out how to fix it before arriving in the Endor System. Amara was a little away from Rey and Finn, she wanted to give them privacy. She knew Finn wanted to tell her about his new found Force ability, but is still a bit nervous.

"All that matters," Rey says, "Is the Sith wayfinder and finding Exegol."

Finn glanced at Rey, "That's what we're doing," He tells her.

Rey frowns, "He killed my mother and my father. I have to find Palpatine, and destroy him."

Amara lifts her head from a paneling she was working on with BB-8's help, she glanced over to Rey and Finn.

Finn seemed a bit disturbed by that, "That doesn't sound like you, Rey."

Rey doesn't acknowledge him. She closes the panel.

"The Rey I know-," Finn was cut off.

Amara stands up now from the paneling she was working on near the floor. Rey glanced over seeing Amara up and then back to Finn.

"People keep telling me that they know me," She says, "I'm afraid no one does."

Rey says nothing more but walks off. Finn was left standing there, he glanced over to Amara. The two looked at each other for a moment, before Amara quickly went after Rey.

"Rey," Amara calls out in the hall, "Rey-!"

Rey halts in her steps. The two female Jedi stood in the hallway, one having her back to the other. Slowly, however, Rey turned her gaze to Amara.

"Did you know?" Rey asks.

Amara gave a puzzled expression.

Rey took another step forward, "He knew it," She says, "But did you know it?"

"Rey," Amara says softly, "I need you to give me more than did I know?"

Rey sighs, "How long did you know I am Palpatine's granddaughter?" Rey asks Amara.

Amara frowns.

"How long, Amara?" Rey asks.

Amara shakes her head, "A while actually," She says, "I- I had feeling overcome me one night and it was like I just was told it by someone."

Rey frowns and looks away, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was not in my right to do so," She says, "And it wasn't Kylo's right to tell you. You should've learned it on your own."

Rey scoffs, "What difference does it make?"

Amara frowns, "Maybe no difference, I don't know. But it wasn't for us to reveal to you. This wasn't his story or mine to share." She says.

Rey looks away.

Amara reached out with her good hand and rested it on Rey's shoulder. Rey stepped back out of Amara's grasp after that.

"Rey, this doesn't change who you are." Amara says, "Your lineage means nothing."

Rey glanced back at her, "Oh right. Lineage means nothing to you? The daughter of Han Solo and Leia Organa. The granddaughter of Darth Vader. The sister to Kylo Ren."

Amara wanted nothing more to slap Rey in the face for that spiteful comment, but instead just shook her head.

"Darth Vader wasn't my grandfather and neither is Kylo Ren." She says, "Anakin Skywalker was my grandfather and my brother was Ben Solo. Call it what you want, but I celebrate the good not the bad."

Amara then moved pass Rey to head in the direction of the cockpit. Leaving Rey alone, alone in the Falcon with her thoughts.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**THEY GOT **out of hyperspace in the Endor System. At this point everyone was in the cockpit, although some quieter than usual.

"According to the coordinates," Poe calls out, "The wayfinder should be there."

Poe points to a planet, or rather a moon.

Amara looked to where Poe's finger pointed. She heard Chewie call out, he knew that moon. Amara moved out of her seat and rested her hands on the back of the pilot's seat. Poe, still pointing at the moon, looks to Amara.

"Amara?" Poe asks.

"Kef Bir," Amara spoke.

Poe glanced at Amara and then to Chewie. Chewie growled, saying how this is the location where the second Death Star loomed the system in the final battle of the war.

"Alright," Poe says, "Strap in, because the landing gear is not fully working so landing might be rocky."

"The landing gear was not properly fix?" C-3PO exclaims, "We might be killed if we try to land wrong. The odds of us landing without any injury is less than zero point-."

Amara goes to sit back down and says, "Don't tell me the odds." She says.

As Amara sits back down and straps in, as everyone else makes sure they're strapped in, the ships begins to fly towards the moon. The moon of Kef Bir.

The Falcon flies into Kef Bir's atmosphere with no trouble at all. As the ship flies into the atmosphere, and everyone could see the moon's surface, Chewie called out the direction they needed to fly towards. The direction of the wayfinder. Both Chewie and Poe piloted the ship in that direction. Trying to slower their speed so impact to the ground wouldn't be met with injury.

"Hang on to something," Poe says.

Chewie growls back.

The ship begins to slow a bit more and lower more. The second the ship touched the surface, it dragged the ship until it came to a complete stop. It shook the people and droids inside the ship a bit, but no one was injured. The group wasted no time getting out of the Falcon, bringing with weapons and things that was needed. However, Amara grabbed Poe before they stepped out of the Falcon.

She grabbed his good arm and halted him.

"Amara, what?" He asks.

Amara grabbed a piece of cloth and then put a bacta on his arm, he winced and then she tied it off.

"You need to take care of yourself, Commander Dameron." She says.

"Oh and what of you?" Poe asks.

Amara grins, "Finn put bacta on my hand and wrapped it up." She shows her left hand, "See."

Amara glanced over to their team. Finn gestures to them to hurry up. Amara nods at him and then nudges her boyfriend off the ramp of the Falcon.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**THEY HIKED **up the large hill near the Falcon, all of them including the droids. C-3PO complained the entire time. Rey, Finn, Poe, and Amara seemed to be all leading it in a way, while Chewie kept watch over the droids as they climbed upwards.

It was windy and felt cold, sort of eerie to Amara as they reached the top of the hill. As they stepped a little forward to look what was in front of them, there was an ocean. A crazed ocean and then there was large remains of something from the past.

"What- What is that?" D-O asks.

Amara stepped forward now standing next to Rey. The two women looked at each other for a moment before looking back to the remains.

"It's the Death Star," Amara says.

"It's a bad place in an old war," Rey says.

Poe looks at it, "It'll take us years to find what we're looking for." He said.

C-3PO looks around, "Oh dear."

Rey mutters something. Amara glanced over and Rey reached into her bag, pulling out the blade. The dagger. Rey is looking at the dagger. She saw something sticking out on the handle, she picked at it and then pulled out a half circle. She looked at the half circle and then to the remains of the Death Star. They looks similar.

Rey held the blade up now. The boys now notice and walked over with Amara right behind. They watch as Rey moves the blade to line up with the half circle on the blade. Then, then it is when Rey finds the spot.

"The wayfinder is there," Rey says.

A second after that, they hear the sounds of Orbak growling. Poe reaches for his blaster with his good hand as does Finn.

"Heads up," Poe says.

They all turn around to see what appears to be a tribe of people riding on Orbaks approaching them on the hill. They stopped maybe a few feet from them, but did not attack. Although, that didn't stop Finn or Poe from lowering their weapons.

"Rough landing," The woman spoke.

"I've seen worse," Poe says.

"I've seen better," The woman says.

Still no fighting. Although, Poe and Finn held their blasters out. Amara felt Poe put his injured arm out to extend it in front of Amara, as a way to shield her.

"Are you Resistance?" The woman asks.

Poe kept his eyes on her, "That depends,"

"We picked up a transmission from someone named Babu Frik," She says.

C-3PO turns to the woman, "Babu Frik, oh he's one of my oldest friends." The droid says.

Despite the light heart response from C-3PO the tension between them all was still apparent. The men and woman on their Orbaks stared them down as did Poe, Rey, Finn, Amara, and Chewie.

"He said you'd come," She says, "He said you were the last hope."

Poe and Finn begin to slowly lower their weapons, although not fully trusting but at the same time Babu sent a message to them.

"We have to get to that wreckage. There is something inside there that we need." Rey says.

The woman looks to Rey, "I can take you by water," She says.

Finn gestures to the water, "Have you seen the water?" He asks.

"Not now," The woman says, "That's too dangerous. We got first thing tomorrow."

Rey steps forward, "We can't wait until tomorrow." She says, "We don't have the time."

Poe glanced from the woman then to Rey.

"What's the choice?" Poe asks, "We gotta get the ship fixed."

Poe puts his blaster in the holster and begins to head up to speak to the woman, asking for spare parts.

"I'm Jannah," The woman says.

"Poe," Poe introduced.

Amara watched as Rey's gaze moved from where Poe was to the Death Star. She knew Rey was sensing something from the remains of the Death Star, Amara felt something. Something cold. She pulled herself to hug herself. Amara felt someone nudge something at her. She glanced over at Finn. He had taken off his brown jacket and offered it for her.

"Take it," Finn says, "You look cold."

Amara grabs the jacket and smiles, "Thank you."

**{published on: 4/30/20}**


	52. LII

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Nicholas Hoult as Torin Kallus**

**Brenton Thwaites as Jace/JC-0870**

**BEING HERE** on Kef Bir was odd for Amara. She stepped out of the Falcon as the others were working on it, the others included Jannah and her crew. Amara saw D-O and BB-8 near the crew's Orbaks.

"Excuse me," A male voice gained her attention.

Amara turns around and noticed one of Jannah's crew members outside as well, he seemed to have followed her. He looked a little older than her, but she seemed to have more experience than he does.

"Yes?" She asks.

He points to her saber on her belt, "You're really Princess Leia's daughter?" He asks.

Amara placed her hands on her hips, "You know about my mother?"

"Oh how rude," He goes, "I haven't introduced myself. My name is Jace, formally known as JC-0870."

Amara blinks back some shock, "Wait? You're former First Order?"

Jace nods, "Yeah. All of us are, including Jannah." He says, "We're from Company 77. We were ordered to fire our weapons at civilians during the Battle of Ansett Island, but instead we just dropped out weapons and defected."

Amara gives a small smile.

"Oh and to answer your question before," Jace says, "In the First Order we learned a lot about the last war. We were trained to learn from their mistakes." He frowns slightly.

"I'm sorry," She says.

He shakes his head and smiles faintly, "It's okay," He says, "I just wanted to say it's an honor to meet you, even if you're just Princess Leia's daughter."

Amara gives him a small smile. Amara's smile however, faded when she saw Poe, Finn, Jannah, and Chewie all coming out of the Falcon in a hurry.

"Excuse me," Amara says to him.

Jace nods.

Amara sprinted off after them. She had to sprint up the hill because they were already halfway up the hill by the time she started running, but she did catch up to them.

"Hey-!" Amara shouts.

They turn to her. Well, Poe and Jannah did. Chewie and Finn looked towards the ocean, Finn looking through binoculars.

"What's going on?" Amara asks as she walks next to Poe and Jannah.

Poe looks at her, "Rey is missing."

Amara looks shocked, "What?" She asks, "I- I didn't see her leave."

Chewie growls something along the line of how she slipped through their distraction to fix the Falcon.

Poe nods, "Yeah we all failed to notice."

Amara and Poe moved down the hill to stand near Finn. Finn who was still looking for Rey through the binoculars. Once Finn found her, he passed the binoculars to Poe and then moved up towards Jannah.

"She took the skimmer?" Jannah asks.

Poe looks through the binoculars. Amara looks at he craze waves of the ocean and then to her boyfriend. Poe was not happy. Poe lowers the binoculars and turns off. He begins to head back toward the direction of the Falcon, down the hill.

"Poe," Finn calls out, "Poe-!"

Amara follows Finn, Jannah, and Chewie after Poe.

"What the hell was she thinking?" Poe grits his teeth.

"Poe, we gotta go after her." Finn tries to reason with him.

Amara looks at him, "Finn."

"We'll get the Falcon fixed and get out there as soon as we can." Poe tells Finn.

Finn shakes his head, "No, we'll lose her."

Poe was growing frustrated. Amara can sense that. She had slowed down her pace, giving the boys a few feet of space.

Poe glanced back at Finn as he walked down the hill, "Look she left us, what do you want us to do? Swim?" Poe asks.

"She's not herself. You have no idea what's she's fighting." Finn asks.

Finally, finally. Poe stops and turns around to look at Finn. The older man may not have the high ground like Finn, because Poe is going down the hill first with Finn trailing behind him.

"And you do?" Poe asks.

Finn gives Poe a look, "Yeah."

At this point, Amara also stopped walking. She looks from Poe to Finn. She had both men look at her, at different moments however. First was Finn then was Poe.

"I do," Finn says, "And so does Leia."

Poe points at Finn's chest, "Well I'm not Leia."

Finn sort of shoves him back, "Well that's for damn sure,"

Amara glanced at Finn, "Finn-," She says.

Finn glanced at her briefly before turning after towards Jannah, who was still up at the top of the hill. Amara glanced at the back of Finn and then to her boyfriend. The expression on Poe's face was eating away at her heart. He looked so shattered, so upset. Poe lowered his head and slowly turned away to head down to the Falcon. Amara glanced up at Finn before he was no longer visible from the hilltop to Poe walking down the hill.

"Poe," Amara calls out.

Amara began to follow after him.

Poe does not acknowledge her.

She calls for him again, "Poe Dameron!"

He stops.

She stood above him, on higher ground, until she walked down the hill to where he stood. She reached him and placed a hand on his shoulder, she felt the tension in his muscles the second that her hand touched him.

"I never expected him to say that," Poe says softly.

"Poe," She says, "Finn is just worried about Rey. He didn't mean it."

Poe turns around to her, "Then why did he say it?" He asks.

Amara frowns, "In the heat of the moment." She says, "We all say stupid stuff in the heat of the moment."

Poe frowns.

Amara stepped next to him, "You two are best friends. Don't let this damage your friendship."

Poe shakes his head, "The friendship was tearing the second he found out I ran spice." He says frowning.

Amara grabs his chin and tilts him to meet her gaze. His eyes looked lost. Pained even. But Amara wasn't going to allow him to wallow in anymore self-loathing. Not now.

"The Poe Dameron who ran spice had also ran away from home because he and his father were not on good speaking terms. His father didn't know how to give Poe what he really needed. And that was love and compassion. Poe Dameron ran away because he wanted something, but he wasn't sure what." Amara says.

Poe listens to her.

"The Poe Dameron before me is not that kid. He is a brave and smart leader if given the chance. He's an amazing pilot and a loyal friend." Amara says, "He would rather die today to the First Order if that meant protecting all of his friends."

Poe looks down.

"The problem right now with you and Finn has nothing to do with your past," Amara says, "And if it does, explain it to him. Explain it to him like you did with me, minus the drinking of course."

Amara gives him a small smile with a minor hint of laughter. Poe shakes his head.

"I mean it, Poe. You two need to talk about things when this is over," She says, "Or so help I'll make you two."

She says and moves passed him to head to the Falcon. Poe stands there for a moment, watching his girlfriend head to the Falcon and then looked back up to the top of the hill where he no longer saw Finn, Chewie, and Jannah.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**BECAUSE OF** the damage, the young Jedi had to climb her way inside the remains of the Death Star. Now that part was a lot easier than sailing her way through the ocean, but she managed. She found herself in the old remains of the Death Star corridors. She saw water dripping from the ceiling to the floor. She began to walk down the hall and saw the helmets of Stormtroopers on the floor. As well as she walked further she saw the armor of the Stormtroopers.

She stopped and turned her gaze to an opening down the hallway. She glanced down it and then began to walk forward in the direction. She had an almost clear way to the main room that the hall led her to. Once she stepped out of the hall, she had to climb over debris of the Death Star to climb up onto the higher use to be windows were shattered. Debris on the floor. This room looked to be what she recalled Amara mentioning to her was the Emperor's throne room of the Death Star, but based off the damage alone it was hard to tell.

Rey moved forward and then the sound of a door hissing its way open, gained the woman's attention. She steps forward into the room, but the second she stepped into the room the door shuts behind her.

The room is dark.

But that doesn't stop Rey. She walks down this hall, this hall of what seems the walls were like mirrors. They reflected back Rey's reflection. She looked around in the area as she walked further. That is until she stopped. Something told her to stop. She moved her attention around to the room until her eyes land on it. The Sith wayfinder.

She looks at it in shock.

She walks over to it. She looks at it and then reaches her hand out to grab it. Rey grabs a hold of the wayfinder and held it in her hand. She then sensed something. She slowly turned her head around and heard the sound of blades igniting.

Behind her stood another her. This version of herself wielded two red lightsabers that were attached differently than any lightsaber she has seen. This version of Rey, this Sith Rey, was wearing a black cloak. When Rey saw this version, she jumped back and threw herself against the wall in shock. The Sith Rey moved her sabers to become in the position of double sided lightsaber. She did not move beyond that, yet. But the Sith Rey and Rey kept their eyes on each other.

"Don't be afraid of who you are," Sith Rey spoke.

And then Rey ignited the blue saber and braced herself from the red blades coming her way as the Sith Rey began to duel her. The red and blue clashing against each other. Rey seemed to be having a little issue brawling against this evil counterpart of herself, because she held the saber in one hand and the wayfinder in the other hand. The blades clashed against each other again, until the blades were near both female's face and the two were about a few inches apart.

The Sith Rey eyes the original Rey, then the Sith Rey hisses at her. When Sith Rey hisses at Rey, the alternative version of Rey now had sharp teeth. Rey stumbles back, a bit alarmed by this. When she stumbled back, she fell out of the room and fell onto the floor.

She let go of her saber, which turned off, and she let go of the wayfinder. The wayfinder rolled away until someone grabbed a hold of it. Rey's gaze moved from the room to the direction of the wayfinder. Holding onto the wayfinder was Kylo Ren. Rey grabs her saber and rises. Rey and Kylo Ren look at each other, but a second after Rey ignites her blue saber.

"Look at yourself. You wanted to prove to my mother that you were a Jedi, but have proven something else." Kylo Ren says.

Rey says nothing but looks at him.

"You can't go back to her now," Kylo Ren says, "Like I can't."

"Give it to me," Rey finally speaks to him.

The two kept their stare. Not breaking eye contact one bit.

"The dark side is in our nature." Kylo Ren says, "Surrender to it."

"Give it," Rey says gritting her teeth, "To me."

Rey is looking at the wayfinder. She breathing deeply and focusing. Kylo Ren, with such a calm composure unlike Rey's, looks at the girl then to the wayfinder.

"The only way you're going to Exegol, is with me." Kylo Ren says.

And then he breaks the wayfinder in the palm of his hands. Rey screams at him and then swings her blue saber at him. She continues to swing her saber at him, which Kylo just kept dodging the swings from the blade coming his way.

He ducked down and slid on the floor, Rey turns and continues to swing her blade at him. Kylo still not wielding a saber, continues to dodge and duck the blue saber. Until he takes a few steps backwards and finally ignites his red lightsaber to clash against Rey's blue. Kylo Ren and Rey swing their blades at each other, hitting their light swords against each other harder and harder with their might.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**HANDS HITTING** the sides of controls in the command area of the base on Ajan Kloss. Leia looks down at her hands and then pushes herself off the controls and moves away. Rose giving the general a look. As does a few other Resistance members, including Snap. Leia begins to walk away from command. She is looking in a direction, but not really looking at something on the base.

Other members of the Resistance seemed to be a bit confused. They weren't sure what their general was doing. From a little away from the general, the small astromech chirps sounds of sorrow. Standing next to the droid was Maz.

"Leia, knows what must be done, R2." Maz says.

Maz watches as Connix helps the general towards the direction of her quarters. It appears Connix is speaking to Leia and Leia being Leia was assuring her Lieutenant that she just needed to lay down.

"To reach her son, now." Maz says, "Will take all the strength she has left."

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**AMARA LIFTS** her head up and stands up from the cockpit in the Falcon. Inside the cockpit were Poe, BB-8, D-O, and Amara. A few of Jannah's company were helping Poe with repairs.

Amara sensed something.

She dropped the tool in her hand.

"Amara," Poe looks at her.

Amara does not turn to him to know the concern in his face. It was apparent in his voice. Amara didn't go to him or respond. Instead she sprinted out of the Falcon.

"Amara-!" Poe yells.

Amara ran through her late father's ship and almost tripped the second her feet hit the grass on the ground on Ker Bif. She turned her eyes towards the hill.

"Friend, friend." D-O calls out.

Amara again ignores being called to.

BB-8 chirps at her.

"Amara," Poe steps down from the ramp, "What is it?"

Amara still ignores him and sprints up the hill, not even caring if he followed her or not. She raced upward, probably the fastest she had ran up the hill. Poe, BB-8, and D-O were right behind her. Amara stayed there. Looking at the Death Star. She took a step forward but this time when Poe called her name she stopped moving all together.

"Wait a damn moment, Solo!" Poe shouts.

Amara hitched her breathe and finally turns to him.

"What the hell is going on?" Poe asks her.

"He's here," Amara says, "And- And I don't know why but- but I'm worried."

"Worried?" Poe asks, "Yeah, I mean Kylo Ren is really strong but Rey can handle herself."

Amara shakes her head, "I'm worried about mom."

Poe gives her a confused look, "Leia? She's fine, she's on Ajan Kloss."

Amara again shakes her head in frustration. She really wished he understood the feeling she was feeling, but he was no Force user like her.,

Instead, when Poe embraced her and was saying how it was going to be okay, she just accepted it, because what else was she suppose to say? Poe didn't know the odd feeling that she felt. He didn't know how she could sense things from across the galaxy and how eerie it can feel for her. He doesn't get it. The only other people who could understand were out there.

Amara frowns, "I- I just- I just have a bad feeling." She says.

**{published on: 5/3/20}**

_**(A/N: Jace is protrayed by Brenton Thwaites. I had edited him in the page labeled as AWAKEN where all the cast is listed as. In case you haven't an idea who he is, he played Will Turner and Elizabeth Swan's son in the recent Pirate's movie and Dick Grayson in the Titans TV series. -ICrzy)**_


	53. LIII

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Nicholas Hoult as Torin Kallus**

**Brenton Thwaites as Jace/JC-0870**

**THE WAVES **crashed against the top of the Death Star remains where Rey and Kylo Ren were fighting each other. They were swinging their blades, hitting them against each other with each thrust. However, despite the fact that both Kylo Ren and Rey were fighting at the top of the Death Star, they did not know that Finn and Jannah had made it to the remains. Rey and Kylo Ren would spin their blades before clashing them against each other, Rey taking a few steps back and Kylo Ren taking steps forward.

Finn and Jannah had managed, somehow managed to get to the top. Finn runs on the top of the Death Star towards the battle, while Jannah stayed a little behind.

"Rey-!" Finn screams.

Rey and Kylo Ren were brawling, but when Rey heard her name being called by her friend, she knew what she needed to do. She slashed at Kylo Ren, knocking the blade downward, but still in his hands, so Rey can turn around and extend her hand out.

"No-!" Rey shouts.

She Force shoves Finn back toward the direction of Jannah, who comes running over to aid him. He groans as his back hit the top of the Death Star roughly. Jannah ran over and knelt down next to him.

Meanwhile, the two Force users kept slashing their blades against the other blade. Harder and harder. As their blades were clashed against each other, Rey began to push against it, but then looked up behind Kylo. Kylo Ren turns his gaze to behind him. A large wave was coming their way. Rey shoves him back by pushing her blade against his. Then she turned and ran towards a gap in the top of where they were fighting. When she ran toward the edge, Rey jumped into the air and landed on the other side. Kylo Ren took sprinted over and jumped in the air.

As Finn lifts himself up with Jannah's help, he sees the red lightsaber going over through the waves.

When Rey landed, however, Kylo Ren landed in front of her. Kylo Ren quickly turned to face her. He pointed his saber at her, which she swung her saber at his. They continued slashing their sabers against each other across the surface they stood on with the chaotic water splashing hard against their surface.

Although, Finn got up and tried to go after them, but is stopped by Jannah.

"No, no. We can't go after them." Jannah tells Finn.

"I can't leave her!" Finn screams.

Jannah held onto Finn, "We can't!"

Finn looks distraught, "Rey-!" He screams.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**AMARA STAYED** on the top of the hill. She sees it. She sees the red and blue faintly from the top of the hill. She managed to have convinced Poe to go back, she claimed she needed a moment before returning to work on the Falcon.

She senses it. She senses it from Rey.

Hatred.

Amara shakes her head.

"No, no, no." Amara says.

She isn't too sure what she is even sensing from Kylo, if she can even sense him. She holds her arms tight across her chest, as she squeezes tightly with her left hand, she winces. Nearly forgetting the injury from Pasaana.

She closed her eyes and then shakes her head.

_"Amara,"_

She quickly opened her eyes. She turned around, no one was there on the hill with her. No one. But that didn't change the fact she knew that voice.

"Mother," Amara said in a whisper.

_"It's going to be okay, now." _

Amara's eyebrows furrow as she shakes her head. Tears beginning to slide down her face. A sob escapes her mouth.

_"Please be the brave girl I know you are,"_

Amara collapses onto the ground.

"Mom," Amara says, "Don- Don't do this."

She can't see her mother but she can only picture the smile on her face. The smile Leia would always give her daughter, soft and comforting.

_"This is the only way to save your brother."_

Amara shakes her head. Tears sliding down her face. Amara grabbed a hold of the grass, gripping it tightly, nearly rooting them out.

"No, no, no. Please don't do it, mom." Amara says, "I can't do this without you."

_"My dear, daughter. You'll never really loose me." _

Amara then felt the presence vanish. Not gone from the galaxy, but done with her. Amara's eyes drift over to the scene she can barely see before her. The red and blue lights clashing against each other. Amara knew what was coming next. She knew what would happen if her mother does what she plans to do next.

She was about to just scream but then heard the chirping of BB-8, Amara glanced over at the small orange and white droid. The droid gives her chirps of confusion, asking if she's okay. Amara just shakes her head and then throws herself in BB-8 to hug the droid as she cries.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**THE BRAWL** got more and more intense. The red and blue sabers clashing hard and hard against each other. Rey managed to get Kylo Ren's saber in the surface they stepped on, only leading the man to drag the saber closer and closer to get trying to get her to loose her footing. Kylo Ren and Rey kept hitting harder and harder, but Kylo had more strength. His strikes knock Rey on the ground, hitting her knees onto the surface.

He strikes again and she tries to keep herself up. But she is knocked down on the ground. She still swings her blade against his. Rey is now laying more or less on the surface. She lets out a sob as Kylo Ren held his saber up above about to strike. But hesitates. It wasn't because of Rey that he hesitates. He senses her, Leia. He senses his mother off world.

_"Ben,"_

It was a whisper. But it gained his attention. He turned his head to where he heard her.

He felt it.

He felt his mother's body collapsing onto the bed in her quarters.

This just causes the man to let go of his saber. The now off saber falls out of his grasp and into the hands of Rey. She ignites the red blade and then plunged it into the stomach of Kylo Ren without a second thought. Rey and Kylo Ren look at each other.

And they both felt it. Leia's death. Rey's rage changed from that moment, to pure shock.

"Leia," Rey says.

Rey pulled out the saber and Kylo Ren collapsed onto the surface they were once fighting on. Rey began to feel pain, not just her own pain from feeling Leia's death but the pain of Amara from across the way. Tear slid down Rey's face. She looks to Kylo Ren, he must've not only felt Leia's death but felt his sister as well. Rey kept her eyes on the man, the man who was graveling with the loss of his mother and the possibility of death for himself.

Rey knelt down next to him. She swallowed back her sob. She slowly reached her hand up towards the wound she had inflected into him with his own lightsaber. She held her hand over his wound and focused over it. As water splashed over them, Rey focused her energy into healing him.

He feels it. He feels her energy fixing the wound she had caused him. He is breathing normal, his expression a bit shocked by this. Although, when the wound is finally healed, he looks at her. He sees her sadden expression, tears in her eyes sliding down her face. He has a sadden look with the mixture of anger. Grief.

"I did want to take your hand," Rey says in sorrow, "Ben's hand."

That realization sort of hits him.

Rey stands up, leaving him there. She runs off in the direction of his TIE Fighter. Rey climbs aboard the TIE Fighter and flicks on switches and begins to pilot the spacecraft out of Kef Bir. She knows where she needs to go now.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**AMARA SAT** there on the hill top. She looked down before hearing the sound of a TIE Fighter taking off. Amara looks over to the area where her brother must likely still be, because she didn't sense him on the TIE Fighter.

"She gave her life to you," Amara spoke wondering if their connection was still there, "She believed there was still good in you."

Amara choked out a sob. She placed her hand over her mouth for a moment. She felt BB-8 nudge its body against her leg, chirping a sound to try to say that he's here for her. Amara looks back over at the top of the Death Star.

"I can't say that I believe in you, because I can't trust you. I wanted to but- but you've done so much." Amara says, "The only thing I can say now is this."

She felt her brother look at her. She felt him. He was laying his body against the surface of the Death Star, but she only could see he was laying and soaked.

"Make it right," Amara says, "Mom gave herself to try to bring you back. So make it right."

Amara rubbed her eyes and shakes her head. She hears voices coming, its Finn and Jannah coming.

"Amara," Finn says, "How- How is the Falcon coming along?"

Amara forces a smile, "Uh- I think it's doing well."

Finn noticed the tear stains on her cheek, "Wh- What's wrong?"

She shakes her head, "Nothing," She says, "Let's go."

They head down the hill, greeted firstly by Chewie. Chewie growls at Finn, asking about Rey, which left Finn to explain it to their Wookiee friend. Amara had sneaked onto the Falcon. She heard Poe exit the cockpit and head out to greet Finn. She went into the captain's quarters. She shut the door behind her. She sat on the bed and exhaled deeply.

How does she tell them, how does she break the news? Leia is dead. Her mother is gone. A realization had just hit Amara.

She covered a hand over her mouth, "I am an orphan." She says.

Amara's statement made her start to cry again. She collapsed her head into the palms of her hands. She began to sob, but stopped when she sensed someone coming over.

A knock.

"Amara," Poe says, "Finn said he saw you board, so I just assumed since I didn't see you that you'd be in here."

Amara nods and swallows, "I'm here."

She knew her voice wasn't really convincing.

"I know Rey left and it's hard," Poe says, "We're heading back to Ajan Kloss and figure out what to do next. The General has to have some sort of plan."

Amara bit her lip.

"Amara?" Poe called out.

"Alright," Amara says.

Amara felt like a coward as she heard Poe's footsteps walk away. She laid back on the bed and curled her knees to her chest. She began to sob and sob.

For her father, the death was a shock. She had witnessed it. Thus her lost of control. For Vira, she had a feeling her friend was saying goodbye. So Amara was just broken. For Chewie, she watched the transport explode. So Amara lost control, even though the truth is he never died. But, but for her own mother, she hadn't lost control over her ability. Her mother contacting her and saying goodbye sort of braced Amara for what was coming, but that didn't change how she felt.

A hole in her heart. She felt empty. She felt lost. She pulled herself closer and closer until she was a ball on the bed. She cried and cried.

At this point, Amara felt like she didn't need to tell them about Leia. If she does, it'll only make the trip back worse. So she just decided to be a coward, keep herself locked in the quarters until they arrived to Ajan Kloss, and make someone else tell them the news.

"I'm such a damn coward," Amara choked up.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**THEY ARRIVED** back sooner than expected. Amara had done exactly what she set out to do, until they touched the surface of the planet and Chewie hauled her out of the quarters. The ramp opened and Amara watched as Poe and Finn headed out quickly. Chewie nudged her to follow, which she did.

The sun hit her was alarming, she had nearly forgotten sun since Pasaana. BB-8, D-O, and C-3PO followed behind the Wookiee and Amara. They walk through the jungle trail and head towards the base.

"Poe,"

Amara lifts her head and sees Larma D'Arcy.

"Something's happen," D'Arcy says.

She had managed to get the crew to stop walking, her hand touching Poe's upper arm as she stares into the eyes of the man Leia's had been grooming since he joined the Resistance.

Finn moves pass, "This can wait,"

Finn and Chewie begin to walk off. Leaving D'Arcy still standing close to Poe and Amara. D'Arcy looks to Amara, the woman sees it in Amara's eyes that the young woman knew what D'Arcy had to say.

"We gotta see the General," Poe says starting to move.

Amara shakes her head, "She's dead."

This halts them. Poe turns and looks at Amara. Poe's eyes move to D'Arcy, maybe thinking that Amara was wrong but then when he looked to Larma he saw it in her eyes. The woman nods.

"She's gone," D'Arcy says.

Finn and Chewie had stopped. Their backs were to them for a split second before turning around. Poe looks from D'Arcy and Amara to Finn. Finn looks to Chewie. In pure grief alone, Chewie begins to growl. A somber and sorrowful growl. The Wookiee stumbles back and collapses onto the ground. Finn goes to move to him to comfort him as does Poe, but the Wookiee waves his arms. Chewie did not want them. Amara moved over. Tears in her eyes yet again, but she rubbed them away as she moved over to her friends. She had time to grieve, it wasn't fair for her to fall apart again.

Amara placed a hand on D'Arcy, "Thank you." She says.

D'Arcy nods, "If you need anything-,"

Amara just nods.

Amara walks over to Poe, she looks at her boyfriend. She says nothing, but placed a hand on his shoulder. She tapped his shoulder, before glancing up at Finn briefly. The two look at each other, before Amara head to Chewie.

Chewie is crying in pain. He lost his best friend a year ago, then another friend a year ago, and now another friend. He is nearly the last left from that time.

Amara knelt down to Chewie, much to Finn and Poe's surprise, the Wookiee did not swing at her. She choked out a sob.

"Don't swing at me, okay?" She asks, "Cause you know, I have a mean right hook."

At that small mention from a memory from a life time ago, Chewie seemed to let out a sad laugh before crying again. Chewie engulfs Amara into a hug. Amara nearly fell back from the weight the Wookiee put on her from the hug, but that didn't bother her. Behind her, Poe and Finn stood. They stood watching. Poe glanced from the sight of the distraught Wookiee then to Finn. Finn looks sadden and then glanced to Poe.

Amara looks up at the sky.

**{published on: 5/10/20}**


	54. LIV

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Nicholas Hoult as Torin Kallus**

**Brenton Thwaites as Jace/JC-0870**

**THEY HADN'T** moved from where they were. Chewie was still beside himself that his princess was dead. Finn and Poe still stood above. Amara still held the Wookiee.

"On Kef Bir," Finn says.

When the man opened his mouth to say what he started to say, Amara and Poe looked to him.

"When Jannah and I returned, you were upset. Did- Did you already knew that Leia was-," Finn halted before finishing.

Amara's frown deepens, "Yeah."

Poe frowns, "And you didn't tell us?"

Amara glanced to her pilot boyfriend, "She contacted me before she did what she was going to do," Amara said, "And yes, I was too big of a coward to tell you all before arriving back at the base."

Chewie speaks.

The Wookiee growls something along the lines of Amara not being a coward but instead was grieving the loss of her mother. She was still coming to terms with it.

Chewie growled again.

Amara looks to the Wookiee, "I appreciate that, Chewie." She sighs, "But the fact reminds I had information and I neglected to tell you."

Amara rose to her feet.

"As painful as this is," Amara bit her lip for a moment to keep her lip from quivering, "We still have a war to win."

And with that said, Amara walked toward the direction of the base. As Amara set foot in the base, people stopped what they were doing. Rose looked up from where she was. Connix lowered the datapad in her hands. Snap lifts his head after he was nudged by Karé. Karé, Snap, and Jess looked at her. Maz stepped over to Amara. The smaller woman reached out to hug Amara, and Amara accepted it. She had to kneel down a little to accept the embrace.

"Oh, little Mari." Maz says.

Amara swallowed back a chance that she might begin to sob all over again. She just nodded in Maz's embrace. Behind her, was the others arriving in. Poe, Finn, and Chewie. The three of them look into the base to see the sorrowful room of Resistance members staring down the daughter of their fallen leader.

Maz pulls back, "If you wish to see her," Maz tells Amara, "She is in her quarters."

Amara nods, "Thanks Maz."

Maz nods at the young woman.

Amara stands up. She stands tall.

Amara is watched as she walks pass member of the Resistance towards the direction of her mother's quarters. She passed Rose, Connix, and the pilots. Some of the members of the Resistance bowed their head to her in a way of being respectful. Amara glanced at them and gave a small smile before continuing.

Amara halted when she stopped by R2-D2. The blue and white astromech beeped at her. Amara knelt down and placed her hand on the top of R2.

She gives the astromech and small smile, "Okay, R2. You can follow me." She says softly.

After that, she rose yet again and began to walk towards her mother's quarters with the R2 unit droid following after her. Everyone in the Resistance looked at the young daughter of the infamous Leia Organa as she somehow made herself looked calm and composed, but only knowing how much was for a show and how much she'll fall apart the second she steps into her mother's quarters.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**HE STOOD** there alone. Waves crashing against his body as he looked at the ocean on Kef Bir. He stands on a peak on the remains of the Death Star he be been on since his fight with Rey. Since the death of his mother.

He stands alone.

Holding the handle of his lightsaber.

"Hey, kid."

He knew that voice. That rough voice came from only one man. He turned around to be faced by his father, Han Solo. Han Solo was not a Force projection, he was not blue or ghostly. Han appeared before Kylo as almost like Han was actually there, but the truth is Han Solo is dead.

Nothing can change that.

Han gives his son a small smile, "I miss you, son."

Kylo Ren breaths a little heavy, but his eyes do not turn away from the man before him.

"Your son is dead," Kylo Ren says.

Han shakes his head as he took a few steps closer to Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren did not back off, he didn't show any signs of anger.

"No, Kylo Ren is dead." Han says, "My son is alive."

The young adult man before Han was overwhelmed by feelings. He wasn't even sure what or who he was anymore. However, one thing is for sure. The young man did have regret written on his face as he stares down his father.

"You're just a memory," He chokes out to Han.

"Your memory," Han says.

Han gives his son a smile. Neither men breaking eye contact with one an other. The younger man looked as if at any second, he'd begin to cry.

"Come home," Han says.

"It's too late," The younger man shakes his head, "She's gone."

Han sighs, "Your mother's gone, but what she stood for, what she fought for that's not gone."

The two men continue to stare intensely at each other. The father looks to his son, he sees his son at any moment going to loose it and begin to cry.

"Ben," Han says.

"I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it." He says to Han.

Han reached up and cupped the side of his son's face. The younger man lets out a sobbed exhaled at the mere touch of his father. Han gives his son a small smile.

"You do," Han says.

Han lowers his hand from his son's face.

The younger man lifts the saber handle upward, but not daring to look away from his father in front of him.

"Dad," He says to Han.

And now is when he begins to cry in front of Han. Han gives his son a small smile at him.

"I know," Han says.

The younger man exhales and without hesitation, he turns around and throws the lightsaber into the ocean of Kef Bir. He turns around to look to his father, but Han Solo was gone.

As was Kylo Ren.

He did not wear that name anymore. He was Ben Solo, once again.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**SHE SAT **there inside the quarters of her mother. R2-D2 was stationed next to her, chirping sad beeps at the sight of the fallen princess. Amara looks at the droid, she pats the top of him, before turning back to her mother. There was a white sheet over her. A way of respecting the fact she is dead. Amara wanted to reach out and touch her but it felt wrong of her to do so. She just sat there in silence.

"Oh mom," Amara says.

A single tear slid down her face. She lowered her head down, trying to suppressed herself from crying again.

R2 beeped at her.

Amara turned and saw the droid open up a compartment. Pulling out golden dice on a chain. The droid held them out for her.

Amara choked out a sob but smiled.

Amara takes them from him, "Thank you."

Amara held the golden dice in the palm of her hand. These dice. These dice had been her father's for as long as she remembered, and after his passing no one knew where they were. That was until Luke brought them to Leia, which stayed with Leia until now.

Amara exhaled.

_"Amara,"_

Amara knew that voice.

"Ben," She says.

She stands up and could visibly see him. He was standing on Kef Bir, he was soaked and still stood where he was prior. Ben could see where Amara was standing, but not fully. He didn't see Leia's body being covered by the sheet.

_"I need your help," _ Ben says.

Amara kept her stare at him, "What is it?"

_"I need to get to Exegol,"_ Ben says, _"I know what I need to do."_

Amara crossed her arms on her chest, "And what is that?"

Ben looks down and then meeting her gaze, _"Making things right."_

Amara nods, "I don't know what to offer you," She says, "I can always send someone to pick you up-."

_"Sister,"_ Ben says, _"It needs to be you."_

Amara almost scoffs, "Ben, I cannot pilot a ship. I'm not the pilot you or dad were."

_"It's in your blood, Amara. You can pilot."_ He tells her.

Amara frowns.

_"We need to finish what was started,"_ Ben says.

Amara lowers her arms from her chest to rest at her side. She stares at her brother, seeing him from another planet.

"Might I ask what it is you want me to help you finish?" Amara asks, "The last time we spoke, you either wanted me to join you or die at the hands of the First Order?"

She hears her brother sigh.

_"I am going to kill Palpatine,"_ Ben says, _"And I need your strength to help me do it."_

Amara bit her lip for a moment.

_"Amara,"_ Ben says, _"You know I'm not lying to you. I mean every word I am saying to you now."_

Amara looks up at him, "Ben,"

_"Kylo Ren is dead,"_ Ben says and offers his hand out, _"Please, help me make up for all I've done."_

Amara looks to him and then to the R2 unit beeping at her. She knelt down next to R2-D2, she placed her hand on the top of the astromech.

Amara sighs, "It won't be easy for me to sneak away," She says.

R2-D2 chirps beeps with concern.

_"I know it won't be,"_ He says and sighs, _"Especially now that our mother is gone."_

Amara nods, "Yes."

_"But you're so much like you, Mari."_ Ben says.

The second Ben called her by that nickname, something in her switched. At first it was a bit uncertain whether or not she fully trusted Ben. But she did believe that getting him to Exegol to fight the Emperor is better than leaving him on Kef Bir.

Hearing Ben call her "Mari" made her feel like this was her brother. That this was the very Ben she grew up with. The same Ben who hugged her every time she cried. The same Ben who watched out for her when they were alone. The same Ben who always teased her just because.

_"And you know it, too."_ Ben says.

Amara swallows back the tears that are threatening to slide down her face. She bit her lips to keep herself from crying again. Instead she nodded.

"Okay, Ben." Amara says, "I'm coming."

And with that, the communication between her and Ben ended. She did not see him anymore nor felt him. She stumbled back and exhaled deeply.

She placed her hand on her chest and then felt some object against her chest. She moved her hand out and looked at the golden dice in her hands.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**AMARA HAD** managed to exit her mother's quarters undetected by anyone from the Resistance. She moved through the base, avoiding any and all people.

She was dressed differently. She wore a light brown long sleeve top, dark brown pants with a belt on it where he saber is attached to, dark brown boots, and her hair in a ponytail braid. She had a bandage wrapped around her left hand from the injury she had endured on Pasaana.

She stopped behind some crates and saw Poe, he was speaking to D'Arcy. Likely to figure out what happened to Leia. What caused her death.

Amara frowns.

Amara hears R2 beep at her.

"R2," Amara looks at the astromech, "I told you to stay."

Amara knelt down to R2. She placed her hand on top of the droid and gives him a somber smile.

"You have the message for Poe," Amara says, "I need you to deliver it to him once I'm done."

R2 beeps at her.

"I'll be safe, R2." Amara says with a small smile.

Amara stands up. She gives the droid that has been in her family for generation's a small smile before parting off.

Amara continued to duck and hide around crates until she made it out of the cave. She sprinted through the landing field, scouting for the perfect X-Wing to swipe. She spotted Black Squadron and knew she couldn't dare to touch any of those fighters, expect she realized Karé can't fly at the moment.

She recalled Snap mentioning how Karé is pregnant.

Amara looks at the X-Wing and then glanced back to the base, she shakes her head. She begins to climb up the ladder to get into the cockpit of the X-Wing. She gets herself into the cockpit and grabbed the helmet resting on the seat.

She put the helmet on and then sat down on the seat. The hatch above her shut.

Amara exhaled.

She looked at all the switches and controls.

"Time to see if I can really pilot anything," Amara says to herself.

She switched on the ship and then flicked a few more switches without really thinking about it. Suddenly the X-Wing was on and it was as if Amara had been a pilot for years. She reached for the handles and thrust it. The X-Wing took flight and out of Ajan Kloss.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**POE'S DAY** has gone for bad to even worse. Not only has he been told of the death of a person he had seen as a mother to him, but now is being told that Kijimi was destroyed by the First Order.

"Kijimi? How?" Poe asks.

Larma looks at him, "A blast from a Stardestroyer."

Poe was standing in the middle of command. He was listening to good person of the Resistance fill him in on what has happened.

"A ship from the new Sith fleet." Larma says, "Out of the unknowns."

Walking over to Poe was Beaumont Kin and Torin Kallus. Torin held a datapad whereas Beaumont had more information to give to Poe.

"The Emperor sent a ship out from Exegol." Beaumont.

Torin looks worried, "Does that mean every ship in the fleet has-?" He was cut off.

"Has planet killing weapons. Of course, they do." Poe says still distraught, "All of them."

Beaumont glanced to Rose, who was managing controls. Rose looks up from the controls over to Beaumont and then to her friend, Poe.

"This is how he finishes it," Poe says.

Rose was getting something in her controls. A sound, some sort of code, or something. Rose glanced back at her controls and started pressing buttons.

"Listen," Rose says, "It's on every frequency."

After she said that, people began to walk over to listen. To hear what is being broadcasted out to everyone. The language was not in their common language, but Beaumont knew what it was saying.

"The Resistance is dead," Beaumont says, "The Sith flame will burn."

Everyone; Poe, Larma, Rose, and Torin look at Beaumont. Those words being broadcasted was to cause panic and fear.

"All worlds surrender or die," Beaumont continues, "The Final Order beings."

Poe shakes his head frowning.

Rose looks from Beaumont and then to Poe, "Leia made you acting General. What now?"

Poe looks at Rose and ran his hand through his hair. This was a lot, not just the fact of now being a general but having to deal with this The Final Order. The Emperor.

"I'm going to go find Amara," Poe says, "She might have some sort idea on what to do next."

Rose nods.

Torin points towards a direction, "I last saw her in Leia's quarters."

Poe nods and moves pass.

Beaumont shakes his head as he watches Poe walk away. Beaumont crosses his arms on his chest and looks to Larma.

"He isn't ready to lead." Beaumont says.

Larma shakes her head, "Leia wouldn't have picked him if he wasn't ready." She says.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**POE FINDS** himself in Leia's quarters, but doesn't see Amara there at all. Instead, the older man noticed the body covered by the white sheet. His mentor. He goes from standing and looking at the sheet to finding a spot to sit down. He rested his elbows on his knees, resting his chin against his hands.

Poe inhales, "I gotta tell you, I don't really know how to do this." Poe says.

He was trying to keep himself from crying. He didn't cry when Amara and D'Arcy told them the news of Leia's passing, he had it in his head that he had to be strong for everyone. Be strong for Amara.

"What you did," Poe exhales, "I'm not ready."

"Neither we're we," Spoke a familiar voice.

Poe turns around and see Lando.

Lando steps further into the room and Poe stands to address the general of the past war.

"Luke, Han, Leia, me," Lando says, "Who's ever ready?"

Poe takes a step closer, "How'd you do it?" He asks, "Defeat an Empire with almost nothing."

Lando gives a small smile, "We had each other. That's how we won." He tells the man.

Poe nods at him, "Thank you, General Calrissian."

Lando kept the smile on his face.

Then Poe watched as the older man glanced over to the sheet covering the body of Leia. Lando's eyes moves back to Poe.

"Can I have a moment with her?" Lando asks.

Poe nods, "Of course."

Poe moves out of the room, but glanced back one last time to see Lando sit down where Poe had sat prior. He could hear some muttering coming from the past general, but then Poe left to give Lando space. As Poe was no longer in Leia's quarters he saw R2-D2 rolling over to him. The R2 unit astromech was beeping at him.

"R2? What?" Poe asks, "A message?"

R2 beeps again.

Poe knelt down and pressed a button on the R2 unit. Once he did, there was a blue hologram of Amara there.

_"Is this working?"_ Amara voice can be heard through, _"Okay, okay. Poe, I am leaving."_

Poe looks at the hologram version of his girlfriend with confusion.

_"I am borrowing an X-Wing and heading out to get Ben and go to Exegol. We are going to fight the Emperor and end this once and for all."_ Amara says, _"I'm sorry this isn't a proper goodbye and really awful of me to leave you like this, but this has to be done. He must be stopped and- and I have a feeling it has to be at the hands of us. Ben and I."_

Poe ponders over that.

_"With Rey gone we're the only shot, Poe."_ Amara says, _"We're the galaxy's only hope."_

Poe sighs hearing that.

_"I love you, Poe Dameron."_ She say.

And the transmission ended.

Poe knelt there still holding his hand where he had pressed the button to start the message in the first place.

"I love you too, Amara Solo." Poe says.

**{published on: 5/19/20}**


	55. LV

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Nicholas Hoult as Torin Kallus**

**Brenton Thwaites as Jace/JC-0870**

**POE AND **Finn were walking toward each other in the Resistance base. Poe was walking over to Finn alone, but Finn had the company of D-O.

"I gotta talk to you," Finn starts.

"I gotta talk to you," Poe also says.

They both point at each other as they got closer, before stopping in front of each other.

"I can't do this alone," Poe says, "I need you in command with me."

Finn gives his friend a puzzled look, "What about Amara?"

Poe gives a grimace grin, "She isn't here."

Finn looks shocked, "Wh- What! Where is she?"

Poe shakes his head, "She left. She is going to go find the Emperor."

Poe neglected to even mention the fact Amara was going after her brother. And he failed to say how the Solo siblings were going to try and defeat the Emperor together.

Finn placed his hand over head, "Damn," Then he shook his head, "Oh uh thank you, I appreciate it."

"General," Poe grins.

"General," Finn says, "This droid has a ton of information about Exegol."

Poe glanced down, "Wait, you mean cone-face?"

"I am D-O," D-O says looking at Poe.

Poe looks at D-O, "Sorry, D-O."

Finn continues, "He was going to Exegol with Ochi," Finn says.

Poe looks at Finn with a confused look, "Why was Ochi going to Exegol?" He asks.

"To bring a little girl he was suppose to take from Jakku to the Emperor." Finn says.

The realization hit Poe.

"He wanted her alive," Finn says.

Poe exhales deeply.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**KEF BIR** didn't change in the time Amara was last there. She landed her X-Wing on top of the remains of the Death Star. She lifted the hatch and felt some water splash against her. She climbs out, taking off the helmet.

She sees him. He no longer wore the helmet. He no longer had the gloves. He no longer had the cloak.

He looks to her, "See, I was right about you being Force sensitive and I was also right about you piloting." He says to her.

Amara climbs down from the cockpit and stood on top of the Death Star. She stared at her brother, who was maybe a couple of feet away. They looked at each other.

"Mari," Ben says.

Amara walks forward toward her brother. She felt no need to run over or even hesitate. She reached him and looked at him fully. Really, look at him. She reached up and cupped the side of his face. She sees the scar that Rey had inflected to him a year ago during the whole Starkiller Base situation.

"Nothing I can say will express fully how sorry I am," Ben says as he grabs a hold of the hand cupping his face, "What I've done to this family, to the galaxy."

Amara nods, "You did a lot of bad things, Ben." She says, "Some things that can't be overlooked."

He nods, "And I'll stand through trial in the New Republic when this is over." He says, "Make up for all the evil I've caused with the First Order."

Amara only nods.

Ben let out a sad laugh, "You know they'd be proud of us." He says, "Our parents. Seeing us together and not trying to kill each other."

Amara let out a sob laugh, "Mom would be saying something along the lines of _"It's about damn time,"_." Amara says.

This caused Ben to laugh lightly at that.

Amara then reached out and hugged her brother. The first time she hugged him since he left to go train with their uncle, and that was over six years ago. Amara onto him tightly and Ben just rested his head on her shoulder.

"Palpatine has plans for you," Ben says.

Amara nods, "I know."

Ben pulls back from the hug, "How- How do you know?"

Amara gives a small smile, "I saw you two on Exegol." She says, "When he offered you his empire for you to rule, only you'd have to kill Rey in the process."

Ben looks at her shocked, "A vision?"

Amara nods, "And I know of Rey's relations to the Emperor."

Ben also looked a bit shocked.

Amara gives him a small grin, "Don't be too shocked, Ben. I am a Skywalker after all," She kept the grin on her face, "Our ability to use the Force has been proven quite strong."

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**THE TIE** Fighter lands on a familiar island to Rey. It was Ahch-To. The place she had spent training with Luke before his death. She gets out of the TIE Fighter and begins to set it aflame. She was screaming at the TIE Fighter. She was screaming because she was angry. She was screaming because she was sad. But then stopped when she looked back to the burning TIE Fighter.

She had no way of leaving the island. That was her plan. She was to stay here on Ahch-To like Luke had did. She looks from the TIE Fighter to the lightsaber in her hand. Luke's saber. The saber Luke used that had once belonged to his father. She shakes her head as she looks at the saber and then just throws it in the direction of the burning TIE Fighter. Burning it along with the debris.

But, it did not get into the flames. It was caught by a Force ghost. The hand of none other than Luke Skywalker.

Rey gasped in sheer shock alone.

The Force ghost of Luke Skywalker steps out of the flames and toward the woman he had trained.

_"A Jedi's weapon deserves more respect,"_ Luke says.

"M- Master Skywalker," Rey says in shock.

Luke gives her a look, _"What are you doing?"_ He asks.

Rey sighs.

Luke gestures for Rey to sit and tell him everything. Rey sat down on a log and Luke stood looking at at her as she told the story. The feeling. Ochi. Pasaana. Her parents. The Emperor. Leia. And throughout the entire time Rey recapped everything to the Force ghost, he did not once interrupt her.

"I saw myself sitting on the dark throne," Rey says, "I won't let that happen. I'm never leaving this place. I'm doing what you did."

Luke looks to her, _"I was wrong."_

Rey looks a bit puzzled at him saying that. She looks down briefly, unable to meet his gaze.

_"It was fear that kept me here,"_ Luke says, _"What are you most afraid of?"_

Rey looks back up at Luke.

She looks at him but is thinking about it. All of it. She inhales and exhales, as she blinks back the tears of the fear inside.

"Myself," Rey says.

_"Because you're a Palpatine,"_ Luke says.

Rey looks at him shocked.

Rey didn't know of this news until recently, but it appeared the children of Leia knew and so did her former Jedi Master.

_"Leia knew it, too."_ Luke adds.

"She didn't tell me," Rey shakes her head.

Luke moves over to sit next to the young woman. Rey looks at him and blinks away the gaze. Luke sits down next to her and looks at her.

"She still trained me," Rey says, "She trained me and not her daughter."

_"Because she saw your spirit. Your heart,"_ Luke says, _"And as for Amara, she needed someone else. She needed my father and you, you needed Leia."_

Rey blinks back some tears.

Luke kept his gaze at her, _"Rey, somethings are stronger than blood."_

Rey looks directly at him.

_"Confronting fear is the destiny of the Jedi,"_ Luke says, _"Your destiny. If you don't face Palpatine, it would mean the end of the Jedi. And the war would be lost."_

Luke gives the young woman a smile, before he stands up from the log that they sat on. Rey watches him stand up.

_"There's something my sister would want you to have,"_ Luke says.

_{RISE OF THE SKYWALKER}_

**REY AND** Luke arrived at Luke's old hut on the island. Luke pointed out a block for her to move, which she pulled out and saw something wrapped up in cloth. It was small but cylinder. Rey lands it flat on the workbench and began to untie the cloth material. She unrolled it to reveal a lightsaber. Rey reaches out and touches it. The the young woman picked it up.

"Leia's saber," Rey says in an almost whisper.

Rey traced over the saber. Looking at it in great detail, before turning to Luke for further explanation. Luke, who stood above her, looked at the saber and just remembering the moment as if it were yesterday.

_"It was the last night of her training,"_ Luke explains, _"Leia told me that she sensed the death of her son at the end of her Jedi path. She surrendered her saber to me, and said that one day it would be picked up again by someone who would finish her journey."_

Rey looks back at the saber now.

_"A thousand of generations live in you now, but this is your fight."_ Luke says, _"You'll take both sabers to Exegol."_

Rey stands and faces Luke.

She shakes her head, "I can't get there." She says, "I don't have the wayfinder. I destroyed Ren's ship."

_"You have everything you need."_ Luke says with a smile.

Rey nods.

Rey runs from the huts toward the beach where she had landed the TIE Fighter. It was no longer on fire, it was black and burnt. Smoke coming from it. She popped open some sort of compartment on Ren's destroyed TIE Fighter and found the wayfinder there.

She looks at it, "Two were made,"

She lifts her head up when she heard the sound of water splashing around. She moves from where she stood over to a cliff side where some of the ocean water came in through the rough island gaps. She sees bubbles and it appearing something is surfacing from below.

Then above the water's surface was Luke's old X-Wing from the time of the Rebels. The one he flew a lot back in the day. It looked to be in decent shape given the fact that it was under water for many years.

Rey looks behind her to see Luke.

Luke was the one to pull his old ship from the water and have it hover in the air. Luke notices Rey looking at him and the Force ghost gives Rey a smile. Rey returns the smile to Luke before turning back to the ship.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**R2-D2 NOTICED** C-3PO staring at a wall. So the blue and white astromech rolled over and chirped at the golden droid.

C-3PO turns, "Oh hello, I am C-3PO, human cyborg relations. And you are?" C-3PO asks.

R2-D2 wheeled back and beeps at the droid.

"What?" C-3PO asks.

R2-D2 beeps a bit sad. Sadden at the fact that his long time companion doesn't seem to recall himself.

"Well, I'm certain I would remember if I had a best friend." C-3PO says.

R2-D2 beeps out more things, shaking his top.

C-3PO nearly gasped, "You want to put what in my head?" C-3PO asks, "Under no circumstances-,"

R2-D2 then basically tazed C-3PO causing the golden droid to power down. R2 attached a wire to C-3PO and pulled the droid through the base.

R2 pulled over to a spot where not a lot of people were at and then lifted C-3PO back up. R2 opened the side of C-3PO's head and inserted a chip. C-3PO's eyes were glowing normal and was online.

"Memory restoration complete." C-3PO says.

C-3PO looked around and then noticed R2-D2.

"R2, have you heard. I am going with Mistress Rey on her first mission." C-3PO says.

R2 beeps at C-3PO correcting that the mission had already happened.

"I already have?" 3PO asks.

R2 beeps again.

"Picking up a signal?" 3PO asks, "From whom?"

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**FINN PLUGGED** D-O into a computer at the command center of the base. Next to Finn was Poe, who had his arm holding onto his injured one, and Rose standing as close as possible.

"All the information you need," Finn says, "For an airstrike on Exegol."

Poe leans closer to look at it, "Yeah expect how to get there." He says, "Are you seeing these atmo readings?"

"It's a mess out there," Finn says, "Magnetic cross-fields."

Gravity wells," Rose says, "Solar winds."

"How does a fleet take off from there?" Poe asks.

"Terribly sorry," C-3PO says.

They turn around and noticed C-3PO coming over and R2-D2 wheeling next to him. Other members of the Resistance looks over at the golden droid.

"I'm afraid R2's memory bank must be crossed with his logical receptors. He says he is receiving a transmission from Master Luke." C-3PO says.

Quickly they move to find this transmission.

"Poe!" Connix calls, "Over here!"

Poe comes over to the controls with Finn and Rose right behind him. As they ran over Kaydel pointed out the signal coming from a ship with the transmission code from Luke Skywalker.

Poe leans to look at it, "That's an old craft ID. That's Luke Skywalker's Wing." Poe says and turns to the others.

"It's transmitting course marker signals," C-3PO says.

Finn realizes what this means and completely ignored the next thing out of C-3PO.

"It's Rey," Finn says.

Poe glanced to Finn, "What?"

BB-8 chirps.

Finn looks at his friend, "She's going to Exegol. She's showing us, she's showing us how to get there."

Poe looks at the signal and then to Finn, "Then we go together."

**{published on: 6/3/20}**


	56. LVI

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Nicholas Hoult as Torin Kallus**

**Brenton Thwaites as Jace/JC-0870**

**IT WAS** time. Time to make a plan and go out and fight. Fight until they can't fight anymore. They were here to stop the First Order and they'll stop the Final Order too.

"As long as those Stardestroyers are on Exegol," Finn says, "We can hit them."

"Hit them? Hit them how?" Torin asks.

"They can't activate their shields until they reach atmosphere." Rose says.

A large group of members of the Resistance gathered around. It was the planning of the lifetime. The final battle to end the war once and for all.

"Which isn't easy on Exegol," Poe says, "Ships that size need help taking off. Navigation can't tell which way is up there."

The Resistance gather in a circle. Gathered around close. Poe and Finn stood tall and charge. Rose stood next to Poe and Chewie stood next to Finn.

"How do the ships take off?" A female member asks.

Poe looks over, "They use a signal from a navigation tower like this one."

Poe presses a button to show a hologram of the navigation tower.

"Expect they won't. Air team is gonna find the tower," Finn says, "Ground team is gonna blast it."

"Ground team?" A member asks.

Finn and Poe lean back at the same time and look at that person.

"I have an idea for that," Finn says.

They look back at the tower.

"Once the tower is down, the fleet will be stuck in limbo for minutes with no shields and no way out." Poe says.

Rose looks from Poe to the others, "We think hitting the cannons might ignite the main reactors." She says.

Lando makes a face, "That's our chance."

"We need to pull some Holdo maneuvers. Cause some real damage." Beaumont says.

Finn looks at Beaumont, "Come on that move is one in a million. Fighters and freighters can take out their cannons if there are enough of us."

A pilot of the Resistance who did not speak the same language as Finn spoke out, but what he had said was that there is not enough of us.

"He's right," Connix says, "We'd be no more than bugs to them."

Poe and Finn look over to Kaydel.

"That's where Lando and Chewie come in," Finn says, "They'll take the Falcon to the core systems. Send out a call for help from anybody listening."

"We've got friends out there," Poe says, "They'll come if they know there's hope."

People in the Resistance looked around at each other. A bit hesitate. There were some muttering among them, some uncertain.

"They will," Poe says firmly, "First Order wins by making us think we're alone. We're not alone. Good people will fight if we lead them."

People stare to Poe.

Heck even Finn. Finn looks at his best friend and sees something in Poe. Something he remembers having a conversation with Amara about in the past.

_"He doesn't think he can be what Leia wants,"_ Finn had told Amara a year ago.

Finn remembered the smile on Amara's face after he had said that. She did not believe that one bit.

_"He isn't my mom, but he is a leader. This has shaken him. Shaken him to his core, but- but I believe he'll get pass this."_ She had said.

At first, Finn chalked that up to the fact that Amara was basically a Jedi. That she could feel things and sense things, but now that he could connect to the Force he knew that's not what Amara was hinting at at all. She knew Poe very well and Finn would like to think the same.

Poe has done some growing. He's pride was shaken after Crait and it wasn't getting better. Things kept throwing themselves in front of the pilot as some sort of test. And it just felt like it was getting harder and harder. But Poe managed to pick himself back up and realized what it is he needed to do.

"Leia never gave up and neither will we." Poe says.

Finn nods, "We're gonna show them we're not afraid." He says.

"What our mothers and fathers fought for, we will not let die. Not today. Today we make our last stand. For the galaxy. For Leia. For everyone we lost." Poe says.

Poe looks at Finn.

"They've taken enough of us," Finn says, "Now we take the war to them."

Poe nods, "Let's go battle stations!"

And with that said, everyone was off moving. Running to ships. Running to controls. Everyone was just moving.

Poe and Finn looked at each other. The two generals kept a firm smile on their faces and then reached out their hand to shake each other.

"General," Poe says.

"General," Finn says.

The two hug before quickly parting to get ready to head out and win this god forsaken war.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**THE SQUEEZE** fit in the X-Wing was apparent as Amara and Ben had plotted their course to Exegol. Amara and Ben had barely enough room to move, because it was a tight fit. So Amara had to sit on her brothers lap as he stirred the X-Wing.

Ben flicks some switches, "Wish you would've borrowed a ship with more space,"

Amara groans at him, "You get what you get, Ben." She groans.

"You literally could've borrowed any ship from that base and why did you think of one with only one seat?" Ben asks.

Amara rolls her eyes, "Oh I'm sorry," She says, "Wasn't it me who pulled your ass of Kef Bir. Yeah, it was. You're welcome."

Ben flashes, "I never did thank you, did I?"

Amara gives a small smile, "No you didn't."

Amara tries to adjust herself in the small cockpit, but only winced a little when she had accidentally sat on her injured hand.

Ben noticed.

"You hurt?" Ben asks.

"No," She says, "It's nothing."

Ben rolls his eyes as he stirs the ship, "If it's nothing then why did you wince?" He asks, "What happened?"

Amara looks at her left hand and then to him, "On Pasaana," She says.

Ben's eyes narrow.

"When we were under attack, one trooper fired its blaster as I was firing from my blaster and it went," Amara illustrated with making an explosion sound and expanding her hands, "So it's kinda burnt."

"And have you had it looked at?" Ben asks.

Amara groans, "Yes, Ben. What do you think I am an idiot?" She spoke.

"You only put a bacta patch on it and didn't go to medical, right?" Ben asks.

Amara nods, "Yep."

Ben shakes his head with a small grin, "Mari,"

Amara glanced at her brother with a grin, "What can I say?" She asks, "Stubbornness is a Solo trait."

Ben glanced at her as he continued to pilot, "Th- That it is." He says.

Amara noticed a signal beeping at their transmission, she glanced from the controls to her brother. Ben looked at it.

"What is it, Ben?" She asks.

"Rey," He says, "She setting out transmissions for the Resistance to follow to Exegol."

Amara frowns and turns back to the screen, "And for us to follow."

Ben glanced at her, "I know you're worried about what's going to happen down there," He says, "But I promise that I-,"

Amara shakes her head, "Please, don't make promises you can't keep." Amara says looking at him.

Ben frowns, "I understand," Ben says.

Amara knows that this is uncertain territory that they are going. Chances are the Resistance is heading to Exegol too if Rey left the signal. Chances are Amara may not make it out with her life, nor will Poe.

Amara bit her lip.

Her life, it doesn't matter right now, what matters is stopping Palpatine.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**REY LANDS** Luke's ship on the surface. She had passed so many Stardestroyers on her way to land. She opened the hatch of the ship and tossed the helmet inside as she climbed out.

Lightning was striking the ground.

"Like Amara's vision," Rey spoke aloud.

Rey's feet touch the ground and began to walk forward. She was walking as if she was being led to a direction, to a place. As she walked down a straight pathway for a while, she noticed a platform that would lower. She watched it begin to lower, so Rey ran and jumped in the air. She landed on the platform as it was lowering itself to the ground. She looked around at the dark and grey place.

The platform and Rey reached the bottom. She turned around to the place she knew she needed to walk down next. She followed down a hallway, a hallway with past Sith in statue form. Rey looked at it as she walked with caution.

Lightning striking again.

She found a narrow walkway. She glanced back and then forward, she knew what she must do. She began to walk down it. It was a tight squeeze but she managed. She stepped one foot in front of the other. Walking slowly. Until she reached the end of the narrow part and into a large room.

Rey knew where she was.

She moved a little faster. Looking for one certain thing, Rey would glance to make sure she doesn't trip over something, but kept glancing to her left.

Lightning still striking.

Finally Rey moved around the corner and found at the center of the room, stood the throne. The throne. The Emperor's throne. She stopped in front of it. She turns. She hears voice. She looks behind her. It sounds like people behind her. Chanting. She is shocked, confused.

Lightning strike again.

"Long have I waited," Spoke a sinister voice.

Rey swallowed back her anxiety.

She turned around to see him. The Emperor. He was not in the throne, but rather attached to some crane of some sorts. He looked ghostly. He looked so white and pale, so old but also as if he was reanimated back from the dead.

"For my grandchild to come home," Palpatine says, "I never wanted you dead. I wanted you here."

Rey watched as Palpatine moves his hand toward the throne.

"Empress Palpatine," Palpatine says, "You will take the throne."

Rey takes a step back, but as she steps back he moves forward. He moves due to that crane thing, so as he gets closer to her, she steps back.

"It is your birth right to rule here," Palpatine says, "It is in your blood. Our blood."

Rey stops stepping back, "I haven't come here to lead the Sith," She says, "I've come to end them."

"As a Jedi?" Palpatine asks.

"Yes," Rey says firmly.

"No," Palpatine says, "Your hatred, your anger. You are to kill me. That is what I want."

Rey seems a bit confused. She sees the man smile, the smile was chilling.

"Kill me," Palpatine says, "And my spirit will pass in through you."

Rey stares at him intensely.

"As all the Sith live in me," Palpatine says, "You will be Empress. We will be one."

Rey's eyes sort of widen at that comment.

"The time has come!" Palpatine says.

He extends his arms out. She turns around to the crowd watching she was certain was in her head. The lightning continuing to strike. Rey turns back around to him.

"With your hatred you will take my life," Palpatine says, "And you will ascend,"

"All you want is for me to hate but I won't. Not even you." Rey says.

"Weak," Palpatine says without hesitation, "Like your parents."

She shakes her head, "My parents were strong. They saved me from you." Rey says.

Rey kept her gaze at her grandfather. She showed no fear.

"Your Master Skywalker was saved by his father," Palpatine says, "The only family you have here is me."

Rey exhaled deeply.

Then she watched as Palpatine's gaze moves from her to above. The ceiling begins to open. Revealing the battle above. The Resistance come. They're fighting against the Final Order.

Explosions.

Ships exploding.

Rey gasped. She looked back at Palpatine and then back to above. As she stared at the sight above, tears were threatening to roll down the side of her face.

"They don't have long," Palpatine says, "No one is coming to help them. And you are the one who led them here. Strike me down. Take the throne. Reign over the new empire and the fleet will be yours. Only you have the power to save them. If you refuse, your new family dies."

Rey grits her teeth.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**THE X-WING** land. Amara stands up and sees Ben already getting out. Amara looks up at the fight above.

"Amara," Ben calls, "What are you doing?"

Amara looks at the explosions.

"Should one of us- uh you know go up there and help?" Amara asks, "Two Jedi is enough to stop Palpatine, right?"

"Amara," Ben says looking directly at her, "I need you. Rey needs you."

Amara frowns at looks up, "So does Poe."

Ben sighs, "You helping us down here is doing everything you can for him." He says, "I know you're tired of loosing people, but-"

Amara looks at him.

"We have to just finish this last battle and it'll be done." Ben says.

Amara looks up at the sky and nods.

Amara jumps out of the X-Wing. She runs over to Ben, he lets her catch up to him before he begins to run too. The two running in the direction to Palpatine.

**{published on: 6/3/20}**


	57. LVII

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Nicholas Hoult as Torin Kallus**

**Brenton Thwaites as Jace/JC-0870**

**BEN AND** Amara ran straight ahead as they got further and further from their ship. As they reached an opening on the ground, both siblings looked at each other before just jumping as they ran out of space to run.

The pair fell to the ground and landed hard.

Amara groans, "I should've stayed in the X-Wing," She groans.

Ben shoves her arm, "Come on," He stands, "Let's go."

Amara sees Ben hold out his hand to her. Amara grabbed it and was forcefully pulled up by her brother. Ben and Amara raced toward Palpatine's throne room, as they rounded a corner Ben pulled Amara closed with one arm and extended the other to fire his blaster. Amara glanced behind and saw a Knight of Ren, dead on the ground. Amara looks at her, nearly shocked.

"I would've sensed him," Amara says.

Ben smirks, "After he blasted you,"

Amara groans, "You're annoying." She says.

They continued running further and further. As they rounded another corner, they were met with two Knights of Ren approaching them. Ben held his blaster outward pointing towards them, whereas Amara reached at her belt and ignited the green saber. The Knights of Ren weren't just coming from the front, there were some approaching from the rear.

Amara glanced at Ben, "So what's the plan, bro?" She asks.

Ben gives her a side glance, "Take them down and help Rey."

Amara shrugs, "You make it sound so easy," She grins.

The number of the Knights of Ren seemingly doubled, there were now twelve of them approaching the Solo siblings. They seem to walk in a circle around Ben and Amara, watching them, seeing who would deliver the first strike.

Amara glanced at Ben, he glanced at her briefly and nodded.

Ben extended his hand out, sending one back by the Force. Amara spun her saber as one before to blast at her with the blaster weapon that knight carried on him. She spun around, extending her left hand outward causing another one to fly back.

Ben fires his blaster, only to see one coming closer towards him, he ducks. Amara went to strike her blaster at one, but they held their hand out halting it with the Force. Amara held the saber handle tightly and then was thrown back. She rolled on the ground and her saber turned off.

Ben was being hit in the face over and over by the Knight of Ren's weapons. Then one shoves his weapon hard against Ben's stomach, causing the man to collapse to his knees. Ben looks up and sees Amara beginning to get up and used the Force to bring her saber back to her hand. As Ben watched his sister, one of the Knights of Ren slammed their weapon against Ben's face causing the man to fall onto the ground.

"Ben-!" Amara shouts.

Amara ignites the green blade and came running in. She used the Force and shoved two men back, she flips in the air and stabs one in the chest. The one she stabbed was the one who was the last to assault her brother.

At this point, despite how many blows to the head Ben has suffered, his vision was not doubled. He noticed that at least half the men were gone. Leaving six. Six he couldn't handle without a saber.

Amara held her saber out, standing behind her brother as he rose up. Ben winced as one of his hands clenched his stomach. As Amara watched the Knights of Ren prepare to fight, they lift their weapons up. Waiting for the right moment to strike the Solo siblings. Amara peaks a glance at her brother the best way she could, but then sensed something. She sensed something familiar or rather, someone.

Ben, meanwhile, knew exactly who he was sensing.

Rey.

He could see her. She held her uncle's saber in her hands, ignited. She had a tear slide down her face. She knew, she knew, that he was no longer Kylo Ren. That he was in fact Ben Solo.

Amara felt Ben take a step forward and she peaked over noticing him lifting his hand up behind his hand. She wasn't thinking much of it, until she saw her brother pull a lightsaber out of thin air.

A blue saber.

The Knights of Ren knew how strong Ben is with a lightsaber, how overpowered the man is compared to them. So they took steps back with slight hesitation.

Ben looks at the Knights of Ren and does a shrug.

Then, after the humorous shrug, Ben swung the blue saber to strike down two knights. While Amara also swung her saber. The two no longer were back to back, and Ben moved forward. Ben slashed at one and then used the Force to practically throw himself forward towards one knight to stab in the stomach.

Amara sliced off the hands of a knight as he went to strike her with his weapon, she then used the Force to throw that one back, as she then spun around threw her saber forward and it went through the skull of one, before she held her hand out for the saber to come back to.

Amara looks around, she noticed her brother having the saber against his back as a knight slashed his weapon only to hit the weapon off the lightsaber. Ben exhaled before he spun to face them. Ben used the Force to throw one in a pit and stabbed another.

Amara ran over, spinning her saber around before stabbing one of the Knights of Ren in the stomach.

Amara noticed how they're weren't anymore left.

"Come on, Ben." Amara says.

Ben looks at the dead knights and then to his sister. He nods.

The two run toward Palpatine's throne room, only to find it is in utter chaos. Rey was fighting the guards of the Emperor. She seemed to be handling herself well, although Ben extended his hand and shoved one to the ground hard.

The second that guard was down, Rey saw them.

The Solo siblings.

Standing side by side, holding lightsabers.

The sheer look on Rey's face was disbelief seeing Ben before her, it almost seemed as if she hadn't even noticed Amara at first.

"Ben," Rey says in a whisper.

Ben and Amara walk over to Rey, and that is when Rey noticed Amara with Ben. Rey glanced over at her friend, Amara. The glance was brief, because Rey looked back at Ben. Ben and Rey held their stare, before turning to the Emperor, as does Amara. The three Jedi held their sabers up, ready to fight.

"Stand together, die together." Palpatine says.

He extends his hand outward, two things happened. One was Amara was thrown back and rolled on the ground hard. Seemingly, knock her out. Her saber switched off.

Ben quickly glanced around, "Mari-!"

"Amara!" Rey shouts.

But they couldn't react quick enough, because the Emperor had his hands still extended and held the two Dyads in the Force. They ended up throwing their sabers and it left their hands, turning off and falling on the ground. Both Ben and Rey were brought forward and on their knees. As they hit on their knees, the Emperor seemed to begin to drain some of their energy from them.

He winced and pulled back. He looked at his hands. Seemingly shocked at the effect of what happened. He looked as his fingers were healing.

"The lifeforce of your bond," Palpatine says, "A Dyad in the Force. A power like life itself. Unseen for generations."

Both Rey and Ben struggled through the hold the Emperor had on them.

"And now," Palpatine says, "The power of two restores the one, true Emperor."

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**THEIR LIFEFORCE** was being drained from their body into Palpatine. Rey let out a scream, the pain of it was torturous while Ben tried to keep it together. The Emperor seemed to be enjoying the scene. Laughing as their powers were restoring him to what he once was.

However, Amara slowly regained conscious. She lifted her head up and winced. She touched her head and saw blood on her fingers. She didn't have time to process her head injury, because she saw her brother and Rey getting their lifeforce sucked out.

Amara grabbed her saber and ran forward, without really thinking. She placed her saber back on her belt. As Amara reached the Emperor, she extended her hands forward at the Emperor. She had then thrown the Emperor himself into the throne, hitting it hard, as well as Rey and Ben collapsing onto the ground. Not moving, but still breathing.

Amara panted a little.

The Emperor laughs, "I knew there was a spark in you, Amara. A spark unlike many Jedi I've seen in the past." He pushes himself off the throne.

Amara watched Palpatine turn to face her. He looked different, better than the ghostly deadly looking creature in front of him before sucking out the lifeforce of her brother and Rey.

"Not a Dyad of the Force," Palpatine says eyeing her, "But something else. Something interesting."

Amara stared into his eyes.

"What do you see, my child? What are you getting from my eyes?" Palpatine asks.

Amara reached for her saber handle and it was held tightly in her right hand. She kept a firm stare at Palpatine.

"I am not afraid of you," Amara says, "Nor am I afraid dying."

Palpatine grins, "My, my. Have you come a long way, Amara, my dear."

Palpatine held his hand out with the Force, but Amara's reflects were just as fast. She extended her hand outward and was using the Force. Both Palpatine and Amara were trying to shove the other with the Force, but their hold were strong. Although, Palpatine's seemed stronger. Amara noticed her feet were being pushed back, she winced as she forced her foot to step forward. She gritted her teeth.

She winced a little and then looked to meet Palpatine's face. He had a grin on his face, but that didn't stop Amara. She knew one best option she had to maybe knock him down for a bit, she knew it was time to loose control.

Amara thought back to the day her father died. She thought back to how she felt when she thought Chewie died. She thought of how she wanted to react when her mother died. She thought of how she'd feel of Poe died today.

Amara screams and then a large amount of Force shoves forward, throwing Palpatine on the ground and Amara collapsing onto the ground. Amara was on her hands and knees, but looked up. She looked up to see Palpatine rising.

Amara winced a little, panting hard. Her eyes glance over to Ben and Rey.

"Sorry," Amara says.

Then Amara fell onto the ground unconscious.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**PALPATINE WALKED** over to the now unconscious Amara Solo. He looked down at her and uses the Force to move her head from rolled over away from him to facing him.

"You could've been more than this," He says, "But now you'll die. Just like your father, just like your uncle, and just like your mother."

Ben seemingly seemed to gain Palpatine's attention.

He rolls.

Ben rolls over, trying to get up.

When Palpatine's gaze moved from the youngest Solo to the oldest, his expression drops to a sudden shock that Ben was even still alive.

Ben forces himself up, trying to get on his feet.

Until Palpatine held out his hand and held Ben up in the air by the Force. Ben couldn't move again. Although, the older brother looked down to see his sister unconscious with what only could be seen as a small cut on her head.

"As once I fell," Palpatine says to Ben, "So falls the end of the Skywalker legacy."

Ben's eyes went from Palpatine and then to his sister.

He struggles.

Ben could do nothing but struggle, because Palpatine's hold on him through the Force was so strong. Then, Palpatine throws Ben back. Ben is thrown to a pit and falls, to what is seemingly his defeat. Grinning, Palpatine turns his gaze back to Amara.

"Before I end you as I did your whole family," Palpatine says as he turns to head to the throne, "I must end the pathetic Resistance."

Palpatine walked up and sat on his throne.

"Do not fear that feeble attack," Palpatine says to his supporters, "My faithful. Nothing will stop the return of the Sith!"

Palpatine grins and laughs as he watches the battle through the whole he created through the ceiling. He slowly lifts his hands up and as they rose up, lightning escaped the tips of his fingers towards the sky.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**SHE HEARD** laughter first. Laughter from Palpatine. Rey rolled over and noticed the unconscious Amara that was a feet or so away from her. Rey groans and winces as she rolls from her side to lay on her back.

She looks above.

She sees the lightning coming from Palpatine hitting the fleet of the Resistances. She watches as ships were coming down, probably having their systems being messed with by the Sith's lightning.

A tear slid out of her eye.

"Be with me," Rey says, "Be with me."

She closes her eyes.

She sees stars despite her eyes being closed.

_"These are you final steps, Rey."_ The voice of Obi-Wan Kenobi says to Rey, _"Rise and take them."_

_"Rey,"_ The voice of Mace Windu says.

_"Rey,"_ A female Jedi says.

_"Rey,"_ Mace Windu says again.

_"Bring back the balance, Rey, as I did."_ Anakin Skywalker spoke to her.

_"In the night, find the light, Rey."_ Aayla Secura says.

_"You're not alone, Rey."_ Mace Windu says.

Rey slowly opens her eyes.

_"Alone never have you been,"_ Yoda says.

_"Every Jedi who ever lived lives in you."_ Qui-Gon Jin says.

Rey blinks her eyes.

_"The Force surrounds you, Rey."_ Anakin Skywalker says.

_"Let it guide you,"_ A female Jedi says.

_"As it guided us,"_ Ahsoka Tano says.

_"Feel the Force through you, Rey."_ Mace Windu says.

Rey slowly moves her head, like she is attempting to get up.

_"Let it lift you,"_ Anakin Skywalker says.

She rolls over on her stomach. She placed her hand on the ground, readying to brace herself to force herself up.

_"We stand behind you, Rey."_ Qui-Gon Jin says.

_"Rey,"_ Kanan Jarrus says.

_"Rise in the Force,"_ Yoda says.

Rey grunts as she is forcing herself to get up. She moves her legs despite the slight pain in it.

_"In the heart of the Jedi lies her strength."_ Kanan Jarrus says.

She pushes herself up. On her feet, but not fully up. Her hands remain on the ground, keeping her steady.

_"Rise," _ Anakin Skywalker says.

_"Rise,"_ Qui-Gon Jin says.

_"Rey, the Force will be with you, always."_ Luke Skywalker says to her.

After hearing the words from her former mentor, she rose to her feet fully. She held her hand out and her saber came back to her through the Force. Once the lightsaber was in her hand, it ignited.

Rey breathes deeply as she looks at her grandfather.

Palpatine sees his granddaughter has risen, armed and everything. He stops his attack through his Force lightning. He lowers his hands and then slowly stands up.

"Let you death be the final word," Palpatine says, "In the story of rebellion."

He extends his hands out causing Force lightning to strike at her, but Rey held up her saber to block the lightning. Rey pushes forward and Emperor Palpatine pushes forward. Palpatine walks down from the throne to stand on the same ground as his granddaughter.

Palpatine pushes more lightning forward.

Rey grunts.

"You are nothing!" Palpatine yells, "A scavenger girl is no match for the power in me."

Rey struggles one handed with holding the one saber as the force of the lightning keeps pushing Rey more and more.

She grunts.

"I am all the Sith!" Palpatine yells.

Rey grunts as she pushes forward, "And I-," Rey glares.

She calls the other saber of Skywalker to her through the Force. It comes to her hand, but it stays hidden from Palpatine.

"Am all the Jedi." Rey says.

Then she ignites the second saber and held both sabers against the lightning. They were positioned in an X. She strains herself forward, moving two steps. Then she took more steps forward, it seems that Palpatine's power meant nothing to Rey. Rey seemingly focused on the lightning and seemed to redirect it to Palpatine. The lightning strikes the old Emperor in the dead and begins to destroy him.

Palpatine screams as his body seems to be melting, falling apart on itself as the lightning eats away from his skin and bones. Rey does one final shoves and that seems to end it all.

Palpatine's body gone.

And lightning seemingly erupts in the room. Destroying all the Sith. All the statues all the spirits of the Sith. Gone. And as quick as it happened, the explosive lightning vanished just as fast. Rey stood there, looking around. The lightsabers off but in her hands. She looks at Amara, the only other person there.

Rey gives a small smile, "It's over."

And then Rey's body collapsed onto the ground.

Not moving.

Not breathing.

Just dead.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**BEN'S FIRM** grip pulls himself up. He winced as he throws his body over the edge and begins to move over. He noticed both girls unconscious.

"Mari-," Ben winces, "Rey,"

Ben moves, although, his leg is injured and moving on it hurts. So he moved as quickly as he could, stumbling a little, and even falling onto the ground. He reaches the girls, firstly his brotherly instincts told him to check on Amara first.

He remembered the head wound. Ben collapsed next to Amara. He shook her shoulders, not once but twice before Amara started to stir awake. Her eyes began to open, the first thing she saw was Ben.

"Ben?" Amara groans.

Ben nods, "Yeah," He moves some hair out of her face, "We made it, Mari."

Amara sees a smile on her brothers face. He helps her up and braced her before she lost her balance. Ben was about to bring his sister into a hug, but saw her sister looking at Rey.

"Rey?" Amara didn't look happy anymore, "Is she?"

Ben's eyes moved to her.

Amara gasped, "Is she dead?"

Ben reached over, grabbing Rey in a sort of cradle. He used one hand to hold up her head, although based off her skin tone being grayish and her eyes not blinking she appeared to be dead. That and the not breathing part. His breathing gets heavy as she stares down into the dead eyes of Rey. But Ben had an idea, he had a plan.

Ben moved his hand to her stomach.

"Ben," Amara says.

Ben looks to her, "I know what I have to do," He says, "To make it right."

Ben held his hand there and closed his eyes, beginning to focus on bringing her back but halted when he felt a warm touch on top of his hand. He opened his eyes to see Amara's hand.

Ben looks at her.

"If we both use half," Amara says, "We could bring her back without dying."

Ben looks at her confused, "Are you even sure it'll work?"

Amara shakes her head, "I don't know."

"You could die, Amara." He says, "Don't risk this for me to live."

Amara gives a sad smile, "I can't loose anymore people, Ben." She says, "Especially, my big brother. I can't loose you again, right when I got you back."

Ben looks at her and then nods.

The two Solo siblings held their hand on Rey's stomach, focusing on bringing her back. Slowly, but surely, the color begins to come back to Rey.

Then a hand touches Amara's.

Amara opened her eyes and is met with Rey. A look of confusion on the young woman's face who was just brought back from death.

Both Ben and Amara pull their hands back.

"Wha-?" Rey asks.

Amara stole the first hug away from Ben. Amara grabs a hold of Rey and held her tightly, whispering how glad she is that she is alright. Then the younger Solo pulled back, it was now apparent Rey saw Ben in front of her. She knew it was Ben. They stare at each other for what seemed as if forever, before Rey gives him a smile.

"Ben," Rey says.

Tears threatening to fall out of Ben's eyes as he stares at Rey. Rey touches the side of his face and she hesitates for a moment, but decided to forget it and kisses him on the lips. Ben held a hold of Rey tightly in the kiss.

Amara couldn't help but smile at that sight.

They parted from the kiss and Rey smiles, she smiles at Ben. Ben gives her a smile, a genuine Ben smile and even lets out a small chuckle.

"You did it," Ben says in an almost whisper.

Rey shakes her head, "We did it."

Amara moves over and then hugs both of them tightly.

"We finally did it!" Amara screams while laughing.

Ben and Rey let out laughs but not nearly as loud as Amara's laugh. The three of them all laid on the ground, Ben was in the middle and the two girls were on either side of him.

"Ben," Amara says.

Ben looks at his sister.

"Mom would be so proud," She says smiling.

Ben gives her sister's comment a smile, "Yeah, she would be."

Rey shakes her head at the siblings, "No," Rey says, "Leia was always proud."

Amara, Rey, and Ben just laid there for a few more seconds before realizing through the rumble coming down that they should probably leave.

"Hmm," Amara says, "We should get out of here before we're crushed to death."

And with that said, the three Jedi pushed themselves up and ran for the exit as rumble and debris were coming down in the throne room.

Victory was upon the Resistance, upon the galaxy.

**{published on: 6/6/20}**


	58. LVIII

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Nicholas Hoult as Torin Kallus**

**Brenton Thwaites as Jace/JC-0870**

**THE THREE **Jedi; Rey, Ben, and Amara ran out of the throne room as debris and rumble were coming down. They reach the opening in the ceiling and noticed the platform elevator was not moving anymore. However, there was large chains.

The three looked to each other before nodding. Understanding what they needed to do. One by one, they climbed up the large chains. Rey climbed first then Amara and lastly Ben. Ben wanted to make sure the two girls were going up before him, because in his mind the girls were more important than him. The climb was a little difficult given the the debris coming down and the chain beginning to shake, but that was all over as Rey reached up first.

Once Rey got to the surface, she held her hand out for Amara to grab. Which Amara did. Rey helped pull up Amara. And in a few seconds after that, Ben came to view and both girls held a hand out for Ben to grab. Ben opted out from grabbing a hand, but pulled himself up without a problem.

They sprinted after that. A mad dash towards their X-Wings.

Rey noticed the two X-Wings.

"Wait? Only two ships?" Rey asks.

Ben nods, "I complained about the size, believe me."

Amara groans at her brother's comments, "You're really gonna start that shit again?"

They reached their respected X-Wings, but as Amara was climbing up to board her ship, she noticed her brother going to Rey's ship.

"Where are you going?" Amara asks.

"I'm going to fly with Rey," Ben says, "Don't worry, Mari, you're a descent pilot."

Amara held her hand up in a fist, wanting to hit him, but halted on not doing so. Instead, as Ben was climbing onto his uncle's old X-Wing, Rey glanced to Amara.

"If Ben is found on the base think about how the others might feel." Rey says, "He'd be safer somewhere else."

Amara glanced at her brother and her friend.

"I don't care what the others say," Amara says, "He's coming."

Ben looks at his sister, "Amara,"

Amara grabs her helmet for the X-Wing and placed it on her head, although, Amara turned to still fully face the two.

"I said I don't care." Amara says, "You're coming and that's final."

Amara climbs into her X-Wing and closes the hatch. She begins to flick some switches and the X-Wing turns on. Then it takes off.

Rey and Ben look at each other.

"I guess I'm coming to the base," Ben says.

Rey gestures for him to go in first, "I guess you are."

Ben climbs in the X-Wing and then Rey follows suit. She sits on top of Ben's lap, before she closed the hatch overhead. As Rey was closing the hatch, Ben was flicking switches and getting the ship on. Within moments after Rey had shut the hatch and was sitting on Ben's lap, the X-Wing took off out of Exegol.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**POE CLIMBS** out of his X-Wing. His eyes glanced around from the base, searching around at the survivors from the final battle. He walks through the crowd of people, arm in a sling. He walks pass Zorii, she had survived the attack on Kijimi and even survived the battle against the Final Order. The two look at each other, nodding before parting onward.

Poe sees Larma D'Arcy. The commander gives Poe a small smile after she had embraced her partner.

"You did it general," D'Arcy says, "Leia would be so proud."

Poe gives D'Arcy a smile.

Poe moves onward through the crowd of people. He sees Chewie and Maz hugging. He sees Lando laughing and clapping as he then is embraced by Chewie. Rose hugs Connix. Poe gives a small smile as he looks over at more pilots flying in. As he sees more and more sips coming in, his thoughts race to a few places all at once.

Firstly, Snap. Snap. His dear friend since the New Republic Navy. His dear friend, gone. Snap who asked him to be his best man at his wedding. Snap was gone. He realizes that with this he has to tell Karé. He isn't sure how he is going to tell her. Karé is going to be beside herself once she hears the news. Not to mention, they are expecting a baby. Poe ran a hand over his face as he stops walking through the crowd. He wanted to be the one to tell her, he felt it was his duty to do so.

Kaydel approaches Poe, "Congratulations, General Dameron." She smiles.

Poe gives Connix a small smile, "It was a team effort." He says and then frowns, "Can you find Karé for me? I have news that I need to tell her."

Connix seemingly knew what the news was and only nods. She mentions how she'll comm him when she finds Karé.

Poe nods.

He continues walking through the crowd and although he was sadden by the death of his friend Snap, he recalls hearing from Finn that Rey was alive. But he didn't know what that meant on Amara. Was she okay? He had no idea.

But, before Poe could think of anything more, he sees Finn in his sight. A big grin appears on his face and points at Finn. Finn has a large smile on his face as he races over to Poe. Poe and Finn run over and embrace each other tightly.

Poe pulls back, "We did it," Poe says and punches Finn's shoulder.

Finn laughs lightly, "We sure did."

Poe opens his mouth to say something but sees a familiar X-Wing lowering itself. It was Karé's X-Wing that was stolen hours prior. And then he saw another X-Wing lowering itself, this one is an older style.

"Poe?" Finn asks.

Poe just points.

Finn glanced around and sees the two X-Wings. Finn glanced back at Poe, the two have big smiles on their face before turning off in that direction. They begin to run in that direction.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**POE AND** Finn reached through the tree lines and found the two X-Wings. One hatch opened, revealing Amara. Amara took off the helmet, and it was then that Poe and Finn saw the injuries on her. She had a bloody wound on her forehead, some scratches on her arms and faces, as well as a bruise on the side of her jaw. But other than that, she was okay.

"Amara," Poe says.

Amara gives a small smile, "Poe," She says weakly.

Amara climbs out of the X-Wing slowly.

Poe moves over slowly to Amara, but then quickens his speed. He reaches over to her and embraces her in a tight hug. Amara held onto him tightly, kissing Poe on the side of his head. Finn slowly comes over and joins in on the hug. He held onto Amara from the back, causing Amara to be in the middle.

Then the three lift their heads up to the other X-Wing. The hatch was being lifted and revealed Rey. Rey looked a little more battered than Amara. Finn let out an exhale of relief as he pulls away from Amara and Poe. Poe and Amara looked up at Rey. She begins to climb down from the X-Wing and then the other Jedi was fully embraced by Poe, Finn, and Amara. They all held onto each other tightly as if nothing else in the world mattered.

They all pulled back.

Rey and Amara looked at each other before turning back to the boys. When the two girls looked at each other, the boys a bit confused.

"We have something that might cause some discomfort." Rey says.

Poe raised his eyebrows, "What are you talking about?"

Amara reached over and held onto Poe's hand, "Look, you two are going to get angry and we're only going to brace you for this."

"Brace us? Brace us for what?" Finn asks.

Amara and Rey both look to Luke's X-Wing and coming into view was none other than Ben Solo. When both Finn and Poe saw Ben, the two men reached for their blasters and pointed them at Ben. Quickly, Amara and Rey jumped in front of the boy's blasters.

"No-!" Rey yells.

"Stop!" Amara yells.

Poe and Finn look from Ben to the girls, not lowering their blasters, but their expressions sort of changing.

"Amara," Poe says, "Get away from that-,"

Amara shakes her head, "Kylo Ren is dead."

Finn shakes his head, "He's standing in that cockpits." Finn points out.

Rey looks firmly at Finn, "Ben Solo is standing in the cockpit," She says, "He is no longer Kylo Ren."

Poe glanced from Rey and then to Amara.

"Amara, you can't be okay with this? He killed your dad. He- He caused a lot of death, including-." Poe spoke.

Amara steps forward, "My brother is a sweet man. He was seduced by evil and darkness by Palpatine as a young man. Palpatine planted a seed of hatred in my brother, turning him to Kylo Ren. My brother is not a monster," She says, "He is not evil."

Poe looks at Amara and then to Ben.

Poe sighs, "We can't overlook what he did," He says.

"I don't expect everyone to," Ben says.

Both Finn and Poe look at him.

"As the Supreme Ruler I've done terrible things, monstrous things. I killed. I destroyed. But- But now- now that is over." Ben says.

The two men watch as Ben Solo steps out of the X-Wing and walked over to Rey and Amara. Poe and Finn glancing at each other, still holding their blasters out.

"I want to correct the wrong I've done," Ben says, "The first thing I want to do is make right by you."

Ben addressed the last comment to Finn. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. A small flash-drive of some sorts.

"FN- uh Finn," Ben says, "This contains all the chain codes for every Stormtrooper we have recorded in the First Order."

Ben held it out, waiting for Finn to grab it. Finn looks at the drive and then to Ben. Fin slowly lowering his blaster and reached out for the flash drive.

"Wai- Wait? Why? Why are you doing this?" Finn asks lifting the blaster up again.

Ben kept his expression stern, "Like I said, I did terrible things and I know that I can never make the pain I caused go away, but maybe this might answer some questions."

Poe glanced at Ben, "Why? Why should we believe you?" He asks.

Amara looks at him, "Poe,"

Ben shakes his head, "It's alright. I understand that you do not have to take my word, nor you don't have to take Amara's or Rey's word, but- but I know it is what my mother would've wanted. My atoning for the pain I've caused."

Poe lowers his blaster at the mere mention of Leia. Poe knew that Leia seemingly never fully gave up on her son. She wanted him to come to the light, someday. Finn mimics Poe and lowers his blaster.

"Everyone on base is going to have mixed reactions seeing you," Finn says to Ben.

Ben nods.

"Don't worry," Rey says, "I'm going to bring him to the Falcon. He'll stay there until we spread the news."

Poe pinches the bridge of his nose, "I have to tell friends and family how their loved ones aren't coming home. I have to tell Karé how her husband didn't make it."

Amara's face fell, "Snap- He didn't make it?"

"No, he didn't." Poe says.

Amara frowns, "I- I'm sorry."

Poe looks at Amara and knew that she meant it. But he was frustrated with her, that she and Rey brought the Supreme Ruler of the First Order here. Here to Ajan Kloss. To their base.

"Amara, Rey," Poe says, "I honestly don't think the Resistance will be too okay with the former Supreme Ruler even being here."

Before either could speak, Amara took the helm.

She points at Poe, "Former spice runner," Then she points to Finn and Rey, "Former Stormtrooper and former scavenger."

Poe frowns at that being thrown in his face.

Rey nods, "The Resistance has many people from different backgrounds,"

Finn sighs, "They're right. Zorii came to aid us and she was a smuggler. Plus Jannah and her company were former troopers like me."

Amara reached her hand out and looked at Poe, "Luke was willing to accept his father after Vader was dead at the hands of the Emperor. Anakin would've been embraced by Leia and Luke in the Alliance."

Poe looks at his girlfriend and then to Ben. He doesn't seem to be too bad, sure Poe isn't going to fully trust him, because of what Kylo Ren did to him with the Force.

Poe sighs, "Alright, alright." He says, "But it doesn't mean I trust you."

Poe points to Ben.

Ben nods, "I understand, sir."

Poe grins, "That's General Dameron to you."

Rey's eyes flickef, "General?"

Poe put his arm around Finn, "And General Finn over here."

Amara smirks and shakes her head, "Unbelievable."

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**AS REY** had suggested, she and Ben had managed to get into the Falcon unnoticed. The first people notified of Ben's return was Lando, Chewie, and Maz. Amara and Rey felt it wouldn't be right to not tell them. Lando took the news okay, he wanted to see his godson, so Rey took him to the Falcon. Maz also wanted to see Ben, but was giving him some space. Meanwhile, Chewie, although he loved Ben like his own, was struggling to face him.

Amara looks at the Wookiee sitting on a crate on the base. She didn't blame him. Chewie watched a darker part of Ben kill Han. And Amara knew that she can't completely forgive it all, but she doesn't want to have hatred in her heart.

Amara wandered the base.

She sees celebrations beginning. People cheering and still hugging due to their victory on Exegol. She was certain she saw some pilots finding alcohol to begin to properly celebrate their win. However, Amara couldn't find Finn nor Poe.

She frowns.

She knew the reveal of Ben would be hard for both of them. Both men suffered from Kylo Ren and the First Order, but Amara wanted to have her brother again. She lost too much and she felt a little selfish but deserving of wanting her brother here.

She found herself sneaking away from the base. She was walking through the jungle of Ajan Kloss. She wasn't planning on going anywhere specific. She wasn't going to her spot she'd train with the Force ghost of Anakin, no, she was just walking with no clear path.

_"What are you doing out here alone?"_ She knew that voice.

Amara turns around and see the Force ghost of Luke standing there.

"I was wondering if I was ever going to hear from you," Amara says, "You've been ignoring my calls."

Luke gives a small smile, _"You didn't need me, kid. You got what you needed from your grandfather."_ He says.

Amara kept her gaze on him, "I would've appreciated your wisdom too, Uncle Luke." She says.

Luke let out a small chuckle, _"I bet you would've."_

Amara leaned down to sit on a log, as she was sitting down the young woman let out an exhausted sigh. Luke followed her to sit on the same log.

_"The Final Order is defeated. Palpatine is gone." _Luke says, _"You should feel happy."_

Amara glanced at him, "I am. I just- What comes next?" She asks.

_"Rebuilding the galaxy, that's what comes next."_ Luke tells her.

Amara nods as she looks away, "Was it easy?"

Luke shakes his head, _"It never is, but you're a good kid. You're surrounded by bright minds. I'm sure you all will figure out the best way to repair the damages done at the hand of the First Order."_

Amara nods.

_"Something else is bothering you,"_ Luke says.

"I- I wanted Ben to come back to himself and he has," Amara says with a sad smile, "He's here. He's back. But- But I worry with him here, people will be vengeful. I know the damage Kylo Ren caused to Poe's mind, he- he still gets nightmares. And all the conditioning Finn had to undergo while as a Stormtrooper-,"

_"Kid,"_ Luke says, _"Like I said before, it's never easy. Any of this. I know if my sister was still alive she'd tell everyone on the Resistance that Kylo Ren is dead and Ben Solo is living, breathing."_

"They might not see a difference," Amara says, "I know Poe and Finn barely acknowledged one."

Luke sighs, _"It takes time. Give them some time to sort this huge news through. They'll understand, they all will."_ He says.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**POE HAD** to deliver the hard news to many members he had grown to know and care for that their loved ones were not coming home. Somehow he managed to avoid confronting Karé about the news of her husband. When Poe found Karé, she was sitting with her in laws. Norra and Wedge Wexley.

Poe felt a lump in his throat as he approached the three of them. Poe watched as Norra was touching Karé's stomach to feel the baby kick, and it was then Poe could really notice how far long Karé was.

"Oh, Poe-!" It was Karé who called to him.

Poe lifted his gaze. He sees the woman he has known for a good part of his life stand up from where she was sitting. She did a little adjusting to stand, how far long she was, it was insane that she wasn't needing to lay down. However, Karé didn't show if she was showing any forms of discomfort, instead the pilot had a big smile on her face.

"I haven't seen you since you all left," Karé says, "I was wondering when you'd grace me with your presence."

Norra and Wedge looked up.

Norra gives a confused look when she saw the look on the newly acted General's face. But, Wedge, he was a military man. He found against the Empire, he knew why Poe was here.

"Why don't we all sit down." Wedge says.

Karé looks at Wedge with a confused gaze before turning to Poe. She now sees something in the distraught look of Poe's face, she knows something is wrong.

"Poe, what's wrong?" Karé asks, "Where is Snap?"

Poe lifts his gaze to Karé and shakes his head, "I- I'm so sorry, Karé, but he- he was shot down."

"Shot down?" Norra asks.

Karé seemingly seemed to disbelieve it, "Oh so uh- you sent someone to go get him, right?"

Poe shakes his head.

Karé glanced over to Wedge and Norra now. It seems as if Norra guessed the news the General was here to give them. Not good one. Wedge had a composed expression for his wife and his daughter-in-law.

"Karé, he- he died in an explosion," Poe tried to get through while tears were threatening to fall, "I- I am so sorry."

Karé looked at her dear friend in utter disbelief, before she collapsed onto her knees and began to sob. The love of her life, gone. He was taken from her. Poe watched as Norra knelt down next to the crying pregnant widow. Norra held onto Karé as she sobbed and sobbed. Poe felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Wedge.

"Thank you for telling us, General Dameron." Wedge says.

Poe nods.

"Will you allow us a moment alone?" Wedge asks.

Poe nods again, "Of course."

Poe begins to walk away, but catching a glimpse of Wedge kneeling down to hug Karé with his wife. Poe made his hands into fists and clenched his jaw as he was suppressing the tears from falling down his face.

As Poe walked further away from the family, he noticed coming out of the jungle was Amara. The two looked at each other at the exact same moment. Amara and Poe walked over to each other without saying a word, Poe knew Amara saw through his mask of emotions he was trying to shield from everyone.

As Poe reached Amara, he melted into her embrace. He held onto her tightly and lowered his head into her shoulder.

Amara felt the man cry into her shoulder. She held the back of his head with one hand the other was rubbing his back. Poe's arms were wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Shh," Amara whispers into his ear, "It's okay, Poe. We're okay."

**{published: 6/20/20}**


	59. LIX

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Nicholas Hoult as Torin Kallus**

**Brenton Thwaites as Jace/JC-0870**

**THAT FOLLOWING** morning, Amara woke in one of the quarters on the Falcon. She, Rey, and Ben had turned that into their sleeping quarters for the evening, whereas Finn and Poe, who were invited to stay in the Falcon, either crashed somewhere else or didn't sleep at all.

Amara knew Poe wasn't going to take it easy. She knew him, he is a stubborn flyboy who was given the title of General. He isn't going to rest up, despite just winning a war. Amara had exited her quarters and walked through the corridors of the Falcon. She heard the voice of D-O speaking as he and BB-8 were wheeling down the Falcon.

"Excuse me, excuse me." D-O says.

Amara stepped to the side allowing the two droids through. Amara watched them go off, she could've sworn they were racing.

Shaking her head, Amara continued down the corridor. She made her way to the lounge where she found Rey.

Ben wasn't with her.

"Morning," Amara announced her presence to her.

Rey looks up, "Good morning," Rey gives a small smile, "How are you?"

"Tired, sore, but okay." She gives a small smile.

Rey nods.

Amara moves over to the table where Rey was sitting at. Amara sat down at the table next to her, glancing at the woman.

"What is it?" Amara asks.

Rey frowns, "Everyone is going to hate me when they know the truth, aren't they?" She asks.

Amara looks puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"Poe, Finn, Rose, Kaydel, everyone-." Rey looks at Amara, "When they find out I am a Palpatine, they'll never look at me the same."

Amara shakes her head, "No, Rey, no. They would never hold what Palpatine was against you. You had no way of knowing," Amara reached out and touched Rey's hand, "You were a child then."

Rey sighs with a frown, "I wish Leia was here," She says, "She'd know what to say, she had been there with her father being Darth Vader."

Amara looks up at the ceiling of the Falcon, "Family isn't just blood, Rey." She says and glanced over at Rey, "I mean look at you and Finn."

"What about Finn and I?" Rey asks.

"You love him?" Amara asks.

Rey nods, "Of course. I love Finn, but not in the same way you love Poe." She says.

Amara gives a small smile, "I know that," She says, "The love you feel for Finn is like the love I feel for Ben. He's my brother and Finn is like a brother."

Rey nods.

"You don't have to claim the name Palpatine as your surname." Amara says, "You can always just stay as Rey if you want."

Rey glanced over at Amara.

Amara had rose from the seat and began to walk toward the doorway she had just came through moments ago.

"Or you can just take a surname from someone in the Resistance." Amara says, "Like Solo is available as is Organa. Hell you could always be a Skywalker."

Rey looks at Amara intensely, "Really?"

Amara nods, "Yeah." She says, "I mean I always considered you family, so I wouldn't be offended if you took one of my family names."

Rey gives Amara a bigger smile, "Thank you."

Amara smiles back at her before heading out.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**POE HADN'T **slept that night. He didn't spend the night celebrating like his friends, nope instead he was working on establishing a next step forward for the galaxy. Now that the war was won, they still had work to do.

For starters, just because they won that final battle didn't mean they were done fighting. First Order officers and fleets that had survived on other parts of the Outer Rim are likely going to fall apart without proper command, but that doesn't mean they won't be an issue before they explode on themselves.

Poe was in the command center that morning. He was sipping a mug of caff and reading over the lists of known Resistance pilots who went down in the Battle of Exegol. He really had to give it to Kaydel Connix, she was able to construct this list while celebrating with Rose and the others. Poe sat down in a chair, resting his mug on a table. He rubbed his chin as he read over the names. A lot of names. A lot of letter needing to be sent to loved ones.

Poe sighs.

He was in for a long day.

"Is this where you've been all day?" Asked Finn.

Poe looks up to see his co-General entering the room. A few cadets and lieutenants in the room saluted Finn, who was still getting use to this new title.

Poe stands up, "General,"

"General," Finn says.

Poe gestures to the datapad, "I was reading over this."

Finn's eyebrows furrow, "The list? Connix gave you that hours ago and yet you didn't get any rest?" He asks.

Poe gestures around the command room, "If you haven't noticed we have work to do."

Finn sighs, "Yeah we do, but you need to be on your A game when we rebuild together." He says as he reached over and grabbed Poe's arm, "Come on."

"Wh- Where are you taking me?" Poe asks.

"You're going to one, get that arm looked at because Amara tried to get you to medical and you refused." Finn says.

Poe sighs, "She was pretty pissed at me." He says.

Finn nods, "I think it was valid because you're acting stupid right now." He says, "And secondly, you're going to rest up. I'll handle things while you get some rest."

"Finn," Poe goes to complain.

Poe was halted by Finn stopping. Finn turns to look at Poe, seriously.

"Poe, you asked me to be General with you because you said you can't do it alone." Finn says, "You trust me, right?"

"Of course, I do." Poe says.

Finn nods, "Good, then you are listening to me. And that's a direct order." He says.

Poe grins, "I technically out rank you still," Poe says.

Finn shakes his head, "Not if you're not fit for duty." Finn says.

Poe gives Finn a look, "You wouldn't."

Finn glanced at Poe as they walked again. The look one Finn's face alone was a test to Poe, a look in the ways of saying to try him.

"Bet me," Finn says.

Poe sighs, "Fine, fine."

As Poe was being dragged to the medical tent, he looked around the base at the aftermath of the celebration party. He saw some still sleeping outside in the dirt, too exhausted and too drunk to get anywhere else. Poe and Finn pasted familiar faces as well as new faces that came because of Lando and Chewie, some saluting the two Generals and others nodding at them.

They were reaching the medical tent when Poe saw in the corner of his gaze was Amara. She was up and moving like no issue, but to be far he didn't go to the celebration, so he probably considered she didn't either.

The Jedi was speaking to Rose and Connix about something, it didn't seem to be heavy toned, so Poe didn't think Amara was telling those two about Ben being on the base. If anything, she was probably like her mom, saying to get things moving before they loose their footing and the First Order rises again.

Finn glanced at Poe and then noticed his sight was Amara. Finn then glanced at Poe again, noticing the gentlemen was holding onto his mother's wedding ring around his neck.

"So," Finn says as they were almost to the medical tent, "When are you going to propose to Amara?"

Poe looks at Finn, "Depends," He says, "And since you wanna pry into my business, what were you going to tell Rey?"

Finn glanced at Amara.

He remembered what Amara had said to him on Ochi's ship as they were about to land on Kijimi. She had assured him that Poe would not think any less of him if he knew the truth of Finn being Force sensitive.

Finn looks at Poe, "Maybe later, you know when you've had rest."

Poe groans as he was pushed into the tent.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**BEN FELT** different here in the Resistance base, sure he wasn't out and socializing with the Resistances themselves, he was stuck on the Falcon for the time being, but being here was strange.

In the last twenty-four hours he and his sister raced to Exegol, Palpatine was defeated, he and his sister brought Rey back to life, they returned to Ajan Kloss, Ben had spoken to Lando and Maz, and then ended up crashing hard in his father's old quarters. He wandered around the Falcon, he heard Rey whisper into his ear when she thought he was still sleeping telling him, she'd be back later. So Ben had some alone time.

Or so he thought.

He stepped into the lounge and found Chewie there.

"Oh, uh- hi." Ben says to Chewie.

Chewie, who was sitting at the table, looked up at him. Chewie then barked at the man to come over to sit down. Ben sat down, he sat down at the table where he had seen the Wookiee play others in a game of Dejarik and win every time.

"I'm surprised to see you so soon," Ben says to the Wookiee.

Chewie barks at the man. What Chewie barks is how he would never hate Ben but instead was having a hard time looking at him given what happened to Han.

Ben nods, "I- I know," Ben shakes his head, "I'm not proud of my actions as Kylo Ren. I know nothing I say can make you forgive me, Chewbacca. I caused the deaths of a lot of your friends."

Chewie barks, his barks agrees with Ben.

Ben nods silently.

Chewie barks again at the boy. This growl from the Wookiee gained his attention. Chewie had told Ben, that he has to walk with that with him forever and do right by them.

Ben nods, "I hope I can,"

Chewie barks again at Ben. He tells Ben not to hope but do, his actions will speak lighter than his promises.

Ben gives a small smile and nods, "Alright."

Chewie nods.

Ben begins to start a new game, "Wanna play?" He asks.

Chewie looks at the Dejarik board game and then to the son of his best friend. The Wookie nods and exclaims a bark as confirmation to the man.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**HE FINDS **her heading to the Falcon.

"Rey-!"

Rey turns to see Finn.

"I- I need to tell you something," Finn says.

Rey turns to fully face him, "The thing you couldn't tell me with Poe around?" She asks.

Finn nods, "Y- Yeah." He says.

Rey gestures for him to sit down on the ramp leading inside of the Falcon, which he follows her over to the ramp. At the same time the two sit down on the ramp.

"So what is it?" Rey asks looking at him.

Finn looks at her, "I- I was wanting to tell you this since before we left on this mission but- but things kept getting in the way-,"

Rey frowns, "And I was shutting myself out from you," She says.

Finn reaches out, "It's okay, Rey. I- I spoke to Amara first and- and even though I wanted you to be the first to know, having her know and understand really helped me gain the courage to tell you."

Rey gives a small smile.

"How do I even start-?" He ran a hand through his hair.

Rey reaches out and held onto his other hand, "Take your time. We aren't going anywhere." She says.

Finn looks at her and nods.

Besides Poe, Rey is one of the first real friends Finn had ever made. After Poe and Rey came Amara and Rose and then everyone in the Resistance. With Rey, like all his friends, he has different bonds with them. For him and Rey, they traveled from Jakku together on a piece of junk known as the Falcon and were thrown into this war.

"Okay," Finn says, "Okay. On Exegol, I- I felt your lifeforce fade. I felt you die on Exegol, Rey."

Rey's eyes widen a little, "What?" She asks.

Finn nods, "I- I knew you were dead and was besides myself for a variety of reasons, one not being brave enough to tell you that I'm Force sensitive."

Rey doesn't say anything.

"And- And then I felt you again. I felt life in you. You were alright." Finn felt a tear slide down his face, "I- I know I should've told you sooner."

Rey shakes her head, "No, you didn't need to tell me sooner, you told me when you were ready." She held his hand tighter, "And for on Exegol, I'm sorry you felt that."

Finn watched as Rey didn't want to go further about what happened on Exegol. She had barely talked about the battle, as did Amara and he's assuming Ben, since Finn wasn't ready to talk to him. It's like they're keeping something from them.

Finn looks at her, "You know you can tell me anything?" Finn asks.

Rey looks at him and nods, "I know," She gives a weak smile, "But right now, I'm not ready to talk about it."

Finn nods, "I understand."

Rey nods as well.

There was a moment of silence between the two as they sat there. The two still holding onto each other's hand.

"Amara and I know," Rey spoke, "What about Poe?"

Finn doesn't say anything.

Rey looks at him, "Finn, you need to tell him." She says, "He is your friend."

Finn shakes his head, "I know, I know. It's just- I know how he is with the Force. First off, he was tortured through the Force which messed him up a little. Then there is you and Amara, he loves Amara with all his heart. The poor man is so madly in love with her, he is wanting to propose but holding off for some reason-."

"Wait- Wait? Propose?" Rey asks.

Finn waves it off, "Not important at the moment," He says, "And then there is you. He and you argue all the time. It's like you two hate each other and- and I don't want him to hate me."

Rey shakes her head, "Finn, Poe would never hate you. You two are bonded, much like the way we are." She says.

Finn gives Rey a small smile.

She watched as his gaze moves up to the inside of the Falcon, probably sensing Ben inside. Rey's eyes moved from the Falcon to her friend.

"You really believe he's no longer evil?" Finn asks.

Rey nods, "Amara and I both know he's good now." She says.

Finn nods, "I- I don't know if I'll be completely okay with this, but- but I'll try. I guess." Finn says.

Rey gives her friend a small smile, "Take your time. Don't rush whatever feelings you still have about Kylo Ren." She says.

Finn nods.

Rey looks at Finn and sees a small smile on his face. Finn felt Rey reach out and hug the man tightly. They held onto each other, not as tight as yesterday after the battle but more for comforting.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**AFTER POE'S** nap and check in with the doctor, he found himself going back to work. He was scolded by the doctor, being told if he would've ignored coming to visit them another day the injury would've been inflected. It was late in the evening, most people were either still celebrating, because they can or were just having dinner.

Poe was alone in the command room.

"So this is where the Resistance's greatest pilot turn General has been?" Amara spoke.

Poe lifts his gaze from datapads to see his girlfriend come in with a trey in her hands. The trey looked hot and steamy, so clearly its freshly cooked.

"I was told by Kaydel that you probably are going to miss more of the celebration and be here all night, again." Amara says.

Poe watched as she put down the trey on the table next to where he was sitting. Poe looks at the yummy food. Poe looked to Amara and by the look she gave him, he saw Leia in her. He saw the look the late General Organa would give him when he did something stupid when he was a new recruit or when he thought that he didn't need bed rest.

So Poe took the fork and began to eat the hot meal that his girlfriend brought to him. As Poe was silently eating his meal, he watched Amara lean over and look over at the datapad. Reading the messages from the Senate. Seeing the locations of First Order cruisers in the Outer Rim, thanks to Ben of course, but the Resistance didn't know that.

"How's the arm?" Amara asks.

Poe swallowed his food, "Good." He says, "Got it looked at today."

Amara nods.

"How is the hand?" Poe asks.

Amara glanced at Poe, "Fine, I think when Ben and I brought- uh well when we were on Exegol, I think it just healed itself there." She says.

Poe gives her a confused look, "Injuries don't just heal itself." He says.

Amara shrugs her shoulders, but adds nothing to that.

Instead Poe watches as Amara reads a datapad with a message from allies on Lothal. A small smile can be found on Amara's face.

"Rex is okay," Amara says, "That's great."

Poe nods, "He was one of the first to reach out asking if we needed anything." He says, "He said he would've came sooner but with First Order soldiers still running around on Lothal-,"

Amara nods, "Yeah,"

Poe looks at her, "I expect Janan and Torrin to want to return to help their people." He says.

Amara lowers the datapad on the table, "It's only natural." She says while crossing her arms, "The war is over. We can't expect everyone to stay here and rebuild the mess that is this galaxy."

Poe took a sip of the caff that was in a mug on the trey to help wash down the meal he is eating. He lowers the mug onto the trey and looks at Amara as he continues to eat.

"I know," Poe says, "I've already told many officers if they wish to return home to their loved ones I don't expect to stay here."

"Rose and Kaydel are staying here." Amara says.

Poe nods, "I figured." He says, "A lot wish to stay here in a way to honor Leia, but I can't ask them to stay when I know they want to go home."

"Poe, if they wanted to go home, they would've left already. They are doing this not just for my mother, but because they trust your leadership." Amara says.

Poe shakes his head, "I'm not a leader,"

"Yes you are, Dameron. Get your head out of your ass and realize it." She says, "It was always going to be you. My mother had been grooming you for this since she knew she could trust you with anything. She knew- She knew at the end that she could trust you with this."

"What about you?" Poe asks looking at her, "You're her daughter. Wouldn't it make sense to leave it to you?"

"Maybe, but- but I am not the leader you are Poe." Amara says and sits in a chair in front of him, "You led an attack on Exegol. You inspired them all to follow you."

Poe shrugs.

Amara cupped his face, "Poe, I believe in you." She says and then leans forward to kiss him on the lips, "I always believe in you, flyboy."

**{published on: 7/16/20}**


	60. LX

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Nicholas Hoult as Torin Kallus**

**Brenton Thwaites as Jace/JC-0870**

**AMARA LEFT** Poe in the command center and decided to branch out to the celebrations that was continuing for another night. She gave a small smile when she saw what she saw. Pilots dancing around a fireplace, cadets drinking it up with their superiors, mechanics laughing and telling stories of close calls and what not.

Amara's eyes were met with Rose waving her hand to gain her attention. Rose had a big smile on her face. The smile was so contagious that Amara couldn't help but smile at the young woman. When Amara reached Rose, she was quickly handed a drink by Kaydel.

"Drink up, Commander Solo." Connix says grinning.

Amara looked at the cup in her hands and then quickly to Connix. Amara noticed the face of the lieutenant sort of pinkish, possibly have been drinking long.

"How many drinks have you had, Connix?" Amara asks.

Connix scoffs, "Who cares it's a celebration."

Rose glanced at Amara and gives a shrug a Amara. Amara couldn't help but smile, and nearly laugh when she watch Kaydel drag Rose off to dance with the others. Amara held the cup in her hands and then found herself sitting down on a crate and watched the party unfold from her spot.

"My, my," The voice of Zorii gained her attention, "You finally decided to grace us with your presence."

Amara watched as Zorii sat down next to Amara. Zorii had the visor opened so the young woman can see Zorii's eyes.

"Yeah, I guess so." Amara says smiling.

Zorii looks at the party and then says, "I heard about your mother." She says, "I'm sorry about that."

Amara frowns.

"I didn't know Leia personally, but everyone knew of Senator Organa. She was one of the best." Zorii says.

Amara looks into the cup, "Yeah, she was the best." She says.

Silence fell upon the two women.

Amara kept looking at the alcohol in her cup and was thinking about a million of things. On paper, she should be an absolute wreck. Her mother, her mother whom she was close to was gone. But, Amara was just going on like before.

Maybe because Amara felt that if she stopped and thought about it, then she'll fall apart and she knew she didn't want to do that. She knew Poe and now Finn were under a lot of stress as Generals of the Resistance, and the young woman wants to be there for them.

Zorii glanced at her, "So back on Kijimi,"

Amara lifts her gaze from her cup to Zorii. Her words brought Amara out of the dept of her thoughts.

"You seemed to be the only one of the group who knew of Poe's little secret," Zorii says, "I never expected him to spill that willingly."

Amara smiles softly, "Technically he was hammered, but if he was sober, I'd probably never know." She says.

Zorii laughs lightly, "That sounds like him. Get him liquored enough and he'll tell you anything." She says.

Amara kept the smile on her face and then glanced back at the party in front of them. She slowly looked back at the drink and then set it next to her, sitting in between her and Zorii.

"So uh- how long are you planning on hanging around here?" Amara asks glancing at Zorii.

Zorii looks at Amara, "Why? Do you want me gone?" She asks, "Afraid I might steal Poe from you?"

Amara could tell that the smuggler woman was only teasing, only trying to get a rise out of Amara. Instead, Amara gives a grin and shakes her head.

"I trust Poe," Amara says.

Zorii nods, "Yeah." She says, "He's a good guys."

Amara kept her eyes on Zorii.

"I- It sounds a little stupid honestly, sure I was pissed at him all these years for abandoning us and landing us in a such debt, but- but secretly I wanted to see him again. He and I- we were young and dumb." Zorii laughs lightly, "But he knew me, the real me."

"Zorii," Amara frowns.

Zorii moves her gaze from Amara to the party, "Do not worry. I don't have plans to try to steal him away from you. Clearly his heart is set on you and nothing I can do to change that." She says, "I accept defeat."

Amara reached out and touched the top of Zorii's hand, "This isn't the end for you, Zorii. You'll find someone." She says, "Your soulmate."

Zorii scoffs at that and stands up.

"I don't know." She says, "Doubt it, but hey, it was nice chatting with you. I gotta check on Babu and make sure he hasn't pulled apart anything of importance here on this base."

Amara nods.

Zorii begins to walk but then halts. The smuggler turns and looks at Amara, Zorii turns her body to fully face the Jedi.

"I know it's not within my rights to say this but, don't hurt him. He wears his heart on his sleeve, as you probably know." Zorii says.

Amara stands up and walks over to stand in front of the other woman.

"It probably isn't in your rights but I respect it," Amara says, "I don't ever want to cause Poe any pain, and I'll make the promise to try even harder to protect him from anything bad."

Zorii nods her head and looks at Amara, "You're alright."

Amara gives a small smile, "You're not so bad yourself."

Amara watched as Zorii walked onward through the party. Amara stood there in silence away from the fun and partying.

Amara's gaze moved from the dancing and celebrations to the starry night. Oddly enough, as much as she wanted to be with people and celebrate their victory, she also felt the need to be alone.

Isolate.

Amara's gaze moved to the jungle.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**FINN FINDS **Poe leaving the command center. He was coming over to the party, which no one had expected.

"Poe," Finn smiles, "You decided to come."

Poe nods, "Yeah, it wouldn't look good if their general missed the second day of celebrations."

Finn had a smile on his face as he nods, "No, it wouldn't."

The two men were walking, the noise on base was so loud that they could only assume that everyone was there partying. Well almost everyone, Ben was stuck in the Falcon until they knew how the reveal the news to everyone.

"Poe," Finn says, "I- I need to tell you something."

Poe stops walking and looks at his pal.

"Yeah?" Poe asks.

Finn fumbles with his jacket zipper, "I- I have to be honest with you, I've been afraid to tell you this for a while now."

Poe frowns, "Afraid to tell me what?"

Finn sighs, "On Pasaana, the thing I wanted to tell Rey without you around-."

Poe sighs and shakes his head, "Buddy, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He says, "Beforehand, yeah I was pissed that you were keeping something from me, but then there I was keeping my past from you."

Finn shakes his head, "I mean yeah but- look I want to tell you."

Poe turns his gaze to look directly at Finn.

"The reason I wanted to tell Rey first was because- because I- I am Force sensitive." Finn nervously says.

Poe looks at his friend a little shocked, "Wait- what? Really?"

Finn nods.

Poe gives his friend a big hug and began laughing.

"Oh wow, that's so amazing, Finn!" Poe exclaims.

Finn, however, was less nervous and was more confused than anything. This was not the reaction he was expecting to find from Poe.

"You- You mean that?" Finn asks.

Poe pulls his friend back, "Of course." He says, "You were afraid to tell me this, why?"

"Because of Kylo Ren," Finn frowns.

Poe frowns slightly.

"And then- then Rey and Amara spending all their time here training when they could've helped us on missions. I- I was afraid you'd hate me." Finn says.

Poe shakes his head, "Buddy, I- I could never hate you. Look, am I a bit hesitate with the Force? Yes. Do I hate you, Rey, or Amara because you have this amazing connection? No." Poe says.

"But the fights with Rey?" Finn asks.

Poe grins, "We banter, Finn. I don't hate Rey." He says, "She is kinda like a little sister."

Finn nods.

Poe pulled his friend over by wrapping his arm around his shoulder and the two began to walk toward the party.

"Now that we have that settled, let's party!" Poe grins.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**BEN HAD** found Amara on the top of a rocky mountain surface. He had been told by Amara that she had spent time training there before hand, and yet despite no one finding it besides Poe, Ben found it the first time.

Ben reached the top to find his sister sitting near the edge overlooking the horizon. He walked over to his sister and looked at at her as he reached where she was sitting.

Amara didn't even look up.

"Shouldn't you be on the Falcon?" Amara asks.

Ben sits down, "Shouldn't you be celebrating with all your friends?"

Amara grins, "Well played."

Ben looks at the horizon like his sister. The starry night was such a pretty one, but no different than any starry night before.

"What are you doing out here?" Ben asks.

Amara shrugs, "I don't know, guess I needed some space."

"Mari," Ben says, "You don't have to pretend to be okay all the time. I know your dealing with grieve."

Amara slowly meets his gaze.

"We lost mom," Ben says, "And honestly, I use to think she would've out lived me."

Amara didn't make a comment to that statement.

Ben kept his gaze on his sister, "Anyways, if you don't want to cry in front of all your Resistance friends, I get that. But you can here, Mari. I won't judge." He says.

Amara looks at Ben, "She was- She was suppose to be here when I got back." She frowns with tears in her eyes, "She promised, Ben. She promised me."

Amara just collapsed into her brothers arms. She was sobbing and didn't care if she was getting Ben's shirt wet by her tears or covered in snot.

"I knew- I knew that eventually I'd have to say goodbye but- but I didn't expect it so soon." Amara sobs.

Ben rubs her back as his sister held onto him tightly to let out her grieve of the death their mother. Ben rocks back and forth as a way to sooth her.

"Mari, you know she loved you with all her heart. You were her pride and joy." Ben says, "Just because she is physically gone doesn't mean we've lost her forever."

Ben continue to rock back and forth with Amara in his arms. His words seemingly did effect her a little, causing the sobbing to slowly die down.

"It's going to be okay, Mari." Ben whispers, "I promise."

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**POE CAME** looking for Amara later that evening or maybe it was early in the morning. He found himself at the Falcon, he hadn't stepped foot on it for a few days mostly due to Ben Solo being on board. So in spite of his dislike of Ben, he walked up to find Amara.

He walked up to see the lounge empty and then decided to head for the quarters. He walked down the hall, looking to see where Amara might be. When Poe turned a corner, he found Ben closing the door to a quarters. Poe could barely see the sleeping woman he loved laying on a bed.

Ben glanced behind him to see Poe.

"She's exhausted," Ben says.

Poe nods.

Poe wasn't sure if he should even address Ben. It still felt wrong and strange to have the former Supreme Ruler just hanging out in the Falcon.

"I- uh," Poe points to behind him.

He doesn't add more and then turns away from Ben to exit the Falcon, but he doesn't get too far when he hears a voice.

"Wait- General Dameron," Ben says.

Poe halts.

Poe has to admit, he didn't expect to be called by his rank by none of than Kylo Ren- well actually Ben Solo. Poe turns around. He sees Ben standing behind him but a little apart, which is probably something Ben did because he wasn't sure if he should even stand near this man.

"Yes?" Poe asks.

Ben frowns, "I need to properly apologize for the Finalizer. For the things I've done-,"

Poe held his hand up, "Don't. You don't need to-."

Ben steps forward, "But I do!"

Poe was a little shocked by the expression on Ben's face. The guilt. The remorse. It wasn't something Poe had pictured when he would be here with the former Supreme Leader in person again.

"Okay," Poe says crossing his arms on his chest.

"The things I did to your mind," Ben says, "What I did to you was awful and it crossed a line in the Force that should never be done on a person who doesn't consent to it."

Poe looks at Ben.

"Back then I didn't care, but now- now I know in order to do what needs to be done, I need to be accountable for my actions." Ben says, "Which means apologizing and taking responsibility."

Poe seems a little shocked.

All the nights after the Finalizer only left Poe with sleepless nights. The torture Kylo- Ben had inflicted him was painful and horrendous. Poe only had good rest if Amara would sneak into his quarters to cuddle during the night.

Poe nods his head.

Ben kept his gaze at Poe.

"I- I cannot say that I forgive you," Poe felt like he had cotton mouth, "But I- I respect the fact you apologized."

Ben nods.

Poe stares at Ben seriously, "Did you apologize to Amara to the torture you put her through? Not just the actual torture but what you did to her family?" He asks.

Ben nods, "I know she accepts the apology, but I know we still have some things to fully work out as a family. I know she is relieved that I have come back to the light again." He says.

Poe doesn't add to that.

"Although, as much as I am glad to be here for her and give her what she needs as her brother," Ben says, "I am happy she has you in her life. She smiles when she talks about you. She is genuinely happy when she is with you."

Poe doesn't know what to even say.

"Poe," Ben says, "You have my blessing to marry my sister."

Poe was taken back by that.

"Wa- Wait? What?" Poe spoke, "Uh- I- I haven't even- but-?"

Ben grins, "I know you've been considering it," He says, "And before you ask no I didn't invade your mind. Your thoughts can sometimes be a little loud when he comes to my sister."

Poe was thinking over what he had just heard from the brother of his girlfriend. Poe scratched the back of his head and then looked up.

"Just so you know," Poe says, "I wasn't going to ask for your blessing. Leia already gave me hers before."

Ben nods, "I know, but seeing as I am the last Solo man living, I'd want you to know that I trust you with my sister. Your intentions are clear and they are true to the heart."

Poe just nods.

Awkwardly, Poe just nods more and walks backwards a little. He bumps his back into a wall and then turns around.

"Um- uh okay, well just tell Amara I'll see her in the morning." Poe says and heads out.

Stepping out from the cockpit which was near where the conversation happened was Rey. She glanced from Ben and then to see Poe head out of the Falcon.

"What was that about?" Rey asks.

Ben looks at Rey with a smile, "Oh, I gave Poe permission to marry my sister." He says.

**{published on: 7/16/20}**


	61. LXI

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Nicholas Hoult as Torin Kallus**

**Brenton Thwaites as Jace/JC-0870**

****Rachel Bilson as ******Ara Naberrie**

**POE HAD **meetings all morning. He and Finn were in and out of meetings, ranging from meetings with Jannah and her company trying to free the Stormtroopers from the First Order's control to New Republic senators wishing to have some time to discuss the future.

The future.

The word ranging in Poe's head since the sun had risen. He kept wondering a lot about his future. For starters, he was expected here as general with Finn, that is if Finn doesn't decide to go off with Rey and possibly Ben to try and restore the Jedi Order.

That brought a new thought to his head. What about Amara? Sure she is Ben's little sister but she was also a Jedi. She had a responsibility to the the future of the Jedi, and now it made Poe wonder if that also included him.

Poe found himself sitting in his makeshift office, still refusing to take over Leia's spot. He leaned his head back against the seat to stare at the cave ceiling. Sure, he loves Amara. He loves her with all his heart. He had never felt so happy and so connected to another person before Amara. Subconsciously, Poe reached for his mother's ring and began to palm the ring in his hand.

A knock on the wall gained it attention, Poe's little office was a tent in the cave. So the only hard surface besides his desk was the wall next to the tent.

Poe glanced over.

It was Kaydel Connix.

"Connix," Poe says.

Connix walks over and placed a datapad in his hands, "Sorry I know you wanted to be alone but Senator Ara Naberrie wishes to have a meeting with you, Amara, Finn, and Rey in the coming days."

"Senator Ara Naberrie?" Poe asks, "Why does that name sound familiar?"

Connix fidgets a little, "She is the Senator of Naboo, General." She says.

Poe looks up from the datapad, "What?" He asks.

Connix nods, "Yes." She then adds, "If you want I can always bring this to Amara, Rey, and Finn's attention."

Poe waves it off, "I'll address them later." He says, "By the way are is everything ready for tonight?"

Connix nods again, "Yes, sir."

Poe nods, "Good." He looks at her, "You're dismissed."

Connix nods and then turns to leave the tent.

Poe looks at the datapad. He thought about Senator Ara Naberrie. The name, the family name of Naberie sounded familiar. He could've sworn he knew where he had heard it turns back and lets his head rest on the back of the chair. His gaze going back to the ceiling. His mind going back to his thoughts.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**AMARA CAVED** and allowed Finn and Rey to use her secret spot for training, it allowed Ben to sneak away from the Falcon and sort of hide out with them and still be social. Although, Ben skipped the first day of training for Finn. Ben knew to give it space before trying to be friendly with the boys, although he did have fun teasing Poe yesterday. Instead, Ben wanted to mediate in the silence of the Falcon.

And that's what Finn was being forced to do by the girls, well actually Rey. Amara was just there for moral support and criticizing. Finn sat crossed legged in the center of the surface, eyes closed, and taking Rey's advice to try and focus. Meanwhile, the two girls sat a little away having lunch.

Finn opens one eye, "I don't think it's working."

Rey glanced over, "You need to focus." She says.

"I am focusing-!" Finn yells.

Amara shakes her head, "If you were focusing you wouldn't be talking." She calls back.

Finn pouts.

And then he attempts to go back to mediation. Amara took a bite of the weird fruit that grew on Ajan Kloss, while Rey took a sip of her water pouch.

Finn then opens his eyes, "Maybe we should try something easier." He declares.

Both girls snap their gaze over to Finn, "This is the easiest thing!" They shout.

Finn pouts again.

Finn closed his eyes and tried again.

Amara leaned back to lay on the surface and stare at the clear blue sky. She had a smile on her face as she closes her eyes and felt the wind blow against her face.

"It feels nice being up here," Amara says, "Even nicer with some company."

Rey looks around at the horizon, "I will say, it has such a nice view." She says.

Amara nods, "That it does."

The two sit in silence, enjoying the breeze and fresh air, while hearing the muttering of Finn getting frustrated with mediation. This led Rey to get up and grab her staff, she was going to hit Finn on the top of the head to get him to stop grumble and focus. Although, as Rey got up, they heard someone climbing up. All three lift their gaze to see none other than Poe arriving up.

"So this is where everyone is," Poe says grinning as he pulls himself up, "I've been looking for you. Chewie told me to find out at Amara's training spot."

Finn smiles, "Are you here to watch me train?"

Poe shakes his head, "Actually no," He says, "But I will love to watch it next time. Actually I need to talk to you three."

Rey placed her staff on the surface, "About?"

Poe walks over and sat down near Amara and near where Rey stood. Finn got up and walked over to Rey, the two still standing.

"Obviously, you are all aware of the amount of meetings and messages Finn and I have been getting from the New Republic." Poe says.

Amara nods, "It was to be expected with the win at Exegol." She says.

Rey nods agreeing.

"Well, we are requested to go to Naboo." Poe says.

Finn blinks back in confusion, "Naboo?"

Poe nods, "Yes. We have a meeting with the senator in person." He says, "Senator Ara Naberrie."

Rey furrowed her brows, "Naberrie?"

Finn glanced over at her, "What?" He asks.

Poe even looks at Rey.

"That last name, I think I heard it before-." Rey says.

Amara sighs, "It's because Ara Naberrie is my second cousin." She says, "Her mother is my mother's cousin. Their mother's were sisters."

All eyes on Amara.

"Wait? Wait-?" Finn asks in confusion, "I thought Leia was from Alderaan?"

Amara shrugs, "I mean she grew up there, sure, but her biological family was not from Alderaan. She was raised by Bail Organa and his wife until the destruction of Alderaan by the Empire."

The three listened to Amara speak.

"My mother's family come from two places," Amara says, "Her father was born on Tatooine and her mother was born on Naboo."

Rey placed her hands on her hips, "And this Senator Ara asked for all of us?"

Poe nods glancing at Rey, "Yes. She demanded a meeting with the generals and the two Jedi." He answers.

Rey glanced over to Amara, "Think that this senator is aware of your biological relations then?" She asks.

Amara shrugs, "I mean probably." She answers, "Many people in the galaxy discovered that my mother wasn't biologically an Organa after the defeat of the Empire, due to the fact Luke and her were open about being siblings. Although, everyone knew of her lineage more deeply when mom was trying to run for senate."

"Wait? Not only did Leia start the Resistance but was a senator?" Finn asks.

Amara grins, "She tried, but failed. When the galaxy found out Darth Vader was her father- she just dropped out." Amara says.

Rey frowns, "She should not have done that. She wasn't her father." She says.

Poe glanced at Rey, "True, but because of that Leia would then create the Resistance." Poe says.

Amara then stands up, "So hindsight is 20/20." She says.

Poe also stands up, the four of them all standing relatively close to each other as they were talking about this.

"So when are we expected to leave?" Amara asks Poe.

"Tomorrow," Poe says.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**CANDLES WERE** lit in the night. People were surrounding their generals, Chewie, Rey, Amara, and their droids; BB-8, R2-D2, C-3PO, and D-O. They were having a candle vigil for all they lost. Around them were holos of the fallen warriors, pilots, friends, family, and so on. Not only holos but also love letters, jewelry, mementos, and so on.

People were already sobbing before the speech.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming tonight," Poe starts off, "I know we spent the last two nights celebrating and it was good but- but we need to slow down and remember what we lost. I know, I know Leia might be rolling about this. She would always say to mourn the dead later, well Leia, it's later." Poe looks up at the sky.

His comment to Leia made a few people chuckle.

"We have fought tooth and nail to win this war. We lost a lot of good people in the process." Poe says, "But tonight, tonight is a night were we will remember those. So I am allowing anyone who wants to speak about someone they lost and just- just remember them."

Poe steps back and allows someone to take a space.

At first no one seemed to want to step forward, so Amara felt it within her to be the first one up. She stood in front of everyone like Poe had done. A small smile appearing on Amara's face as she stares at her family, her friends, her team.

"You know like I know that this war had put my family through hell. I lost my dad, my best friend, my uncle, and my mom." Amara says, "But- But-,"

Amara gives a sad smile as she tries to stop the tears that were threatening to come down her face.

"But we're not here to cry and feel bad," Amara says, "Instead bring to life those we lost."

People around her stared at her all serious, some were rubbing their eyes due to crying like she was trying very hard not to do.

"We all know my mom was such a legend, so was my dad and Luke. But despite being legends, my mom would be pretty intimidating." Amara lets out a sob laugh, "This one time on D'Qar, Vira and I were sneaking off on a speedster, just racing each other late at night. And instead of sending a squad after us and writing us up, she waited at the base entrance."

Amara smiles.

"Mom had her arms crossed over her chest and was just shaking her head. She called us reckless and- and just down right stupid to go racing in the middle of the night." Amara says, "After Vira and I got scolded, my mom pulled me off to the side and hugged me. She then said if I did something like that again, she'd demote me and lock me in my quarters for the rest of the war."

People laughed at that, including Amara. Poe watched, he had a small smile on his face. Rey and Finn let out a sobbing laugh as they laughed to Amara's story.

When she was finished, she walked over to Poe, who engulfed her in a hug. As the couple hugged, Jess came forward and began to talk about a lot of the pilots who they lost who were dear friends of not only her but to Poe.

The night seemingly went on like this for what felt to be hours. Rey talked about training with Luke and Leia. Finn talked about getting lectured on what the Force really is by Han Solo. Chewie talked about how much fun he had with Han through their adventures. More and more people stepped up to talk about their loved one and just honored them by sharing their stories and memories with the Resistance.

After what felt to have been five hours, people were beginning to head in for the night. Little by little the group was getting smaller and smaller, until it was the core four.

Finn nudged Poe, "You know you never spoke up, General." He says.

Poe shrugs, "I mean everyone said practically what I would've said." He says and took a sip of his caff, "They all said anything I could say better."

Rey gives Poe a small smile, "Come on, Poe. There has to be something you'd want to share with all of us."

Poe looks to Amara.

Poe sighs, "Honestly, there is something I should be transparent with you all with." He says, "Amara knew of my history of Kijimi because of-."

Finn stops him, "She mentioned you being a bit drunk," He says, "And besides buddy, you don't- you don't have to share."

Poe looks at Finn and gives him a sad smile, "Actually I do." He says.

There was a moment of silence between them before Poe goes to speak up again.

"I was a stupid teenager when I ran away from home," Poe says, "Kes and I- We always have a rocky relationship, despite always loving each other at the end of the day. We had a heated argument and I just left Yavin 4 with the plan of never coming back."

"But you and Kes seemed to close," Finn says.

Poe gives a small smile, "My dad is a good man, no doubt about that, but he isn't my mother. I love them both, but my dad sometimes has a hard understanding of knowing what to give. He didn't understand what I was going through and didn't know what I needed at that age."

Everyone sat silently.

Although, Poe felt someone grab his hand. He looks up to see Amara, between the three with him, Poe knew that Amara would be probably the only person to understand the inner conflicts of family.

"So after I ran away I managed to find myself on Kijimi. With barely any credits and no place to stay, I found a temporary home in Zorii and the crew. They needed a pilot and I was one." Poe says, "I started off as small things before I realized the damage smuggling spice caused. I was young, I was naive."

Finn stared at Poe seriously. Beforehand, Finn looked down to Poe's spice running past. He thought it was awful that his friend would've done that. That the face of the Resistance, that the best pilot they had could ever be a spice runner in the past.

"I got a call from my dad almost a year later. I didn't know how he found me, but he mentioned something about Leia and Resistance." Poe says, "The old man was saying that he was going to leave Yavin 4 and try to lend himself for Leia, but I knew his damn knee was his own weakness."

No one said anything.

"I didn't sleep that night. Instead, I just- I just left. I bailed on Zorii and the crew and returned to Yavin 4. Instead of having my dad risk his own life, I volunteered to go to the New Republic Navy to get more training flying, possibly recruit for Leia and then join the Resistance." Poe says.

No one said a thing.

The silence almost consumed them.

Amara looked up at the sky, "Mom didn't ask me to join."

All eyes shift to her.

"Instead, after Uncle Luke and Ben- the destruction of the temple, my dad was filled with guilt and left. My mom was so sadden by all of the men in her life leaving her and I knew I had to stay close to her, so I lived on the base as a civilian until I turned seventeen and began to properly work for the Resistance." Amara says.

Rey glanced at Amara, "What did you want to do before the Resistance?"

Amara shrugs and looks at them, "I never plan ahead. I mean I never did, before. I was always a day by day sort of person. My dad said I got it from my mom, but my mom said I got it from my dad." She shrugs again, "Who knows."

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**BEN WAITED** for Rey and Amara to return to the Falcon before heading to bed. When the two women returned for the vigil and their evening just talking with Finn and Poe, they found Ben in the lounge.

Rey and Amara stepped in when his gaze met theirs.

"How was the vigil?" Ben asks

Rey smiles, "Wonderful." She says, "I'm certain Leia would've loved it."

Ben scoffs, "My mother would've hated it if it was all about her." He says.

Amara gives a small smile, "She wasn't the center of attention." She says.

Ben nods.

Rey steps closer to Ben, who was sitting at the table. Since Exegol, the two were figuring their new found relationship, sure Rey and Ben have a bond but they want to take things slow.

Rey leans down, "I'm going to head to bed," She kisses the top of Ben's head, "Have to get up early."

Ben nods, "I know," He says, "You're all going to Naboo."

Amara nods, "Yeah."

Ben glanced at Rey and and then as she was lowered to him, he kisses her on the lips. He pulls back and they share a smile before Rey heads out.

"I'm sorry that you'll be stuck here in the Falcon as we-," Amara starts.

Ben shakes his head, "It'll be fine." Ben says, "I'm getting a little bored in here but- but I can wait a few more days."

Amara nods.

"Besides, Chewie and Lando said they'd be visiting me," Ben says, "Possibly Maz too."

Amara smiles softly.

Amara walked over to the table and sat down in front of Ben. The two Solo siblings sat in the silence but stared at each other.

"Senator Ara Naberrie wishes to meet me," Amara says, "I have no idea why she'd want to meet me."

"You're one of the Jedi who fought in the Battle of Exegol," Ben says, "And biologically family."

Amara shrugs, "I guess."

Ben looks at her, "Are you worried about meeting her?" He asks.

Amara again shrugs, "I don't know. Should I?"

Ben shakes his head, "No. You shouldn't." He says, "You've met senators before. How is this one different?"

Amara frowns, "Maybe because of the connection to mom," Amara sighs, "It's stupid."

Ben again shakes his head, "It's not. You're worried and also curious." He says.

Amara looks at him.

"You are worried she'll blame you for my actions as Kylo Ren. You are worried she'll hate you or even mom." Ben says, "You're curious if you look the same, maybe even sound the same."

Amara rolls her eyes, "Stop reading into what I'm thinking."

"Sorry, you're thoughts are too loud, Mari." He grins.

Amara lays her head on the table, "When Uncle Luke mentioned that rebuilding the galaxy wasn't easy for him, I didn't expect to be apart of the whole meeting senator thing."

Ben stood up and then knelt down next to his sister where she sat. She rolled her head on the table to look at him.

"It's because you're a war hero, Mari. People want to meet you, shake hands with you, hear your thrilling stories." Ben says, "Besides, you should be proud of that."

Amara lifts her head up, "You helped too,"

Ben gives a sad smile, "And for the time being it'll be as if Ben Solo died on Exegol. We cannot allow people to know I'm here, including those senators. Not now."

Amara nods, "I know, Ben. I know."

Ben nudges her, "Come on." He says, "You have an early wake up."

Amara nods.

And then the two Solo siblings headed out of the lounge and down the corridor toward their sleeping quarters. Amara went to the first door on the left and then glanced back to notice Ben going to the quarters where Rey has been sleeping in the past few days.

Amara shakes her head and then goes into her quarters.

**{published: 7/16/20}**

**(A/N: Ara Naberrie is portrayed by Rachel Bilson and will be introduced in the next chapter! -ICrzy)**


	62. LXII

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Nicholas Hoult as Torin Kallus**

**Brenton Thwaites as Jace/JC-0870**

****Rachel Bilson as ******Ara Naberrie**

**Bretty Dalton as Dorian Naberrie**

**AMARA ONLY** read of Naboo in the texts she studied as a child. Her mother never spoke much about it besides how it was the birth of Amara's grandmother. The trip to Naboo was quite a long one, Poe and Rey had piloted their cruiser as Finn and Amara just sat by. Finn was ordered by Rey to practice mediating on the trip to Naboo, whereas Amara was just laying in her quarters waiting for arrival.

Naboo.

She always knew she had family there, but never had reached out in the past. Neither had her mother. Amara wasn't sure what to expect from meeting the senator. If it'll be friendly or not.

Amara sighs and sits up in the cot in her quarters. Her eyes drift to the clothes hanging on the hanger by the door. It was nicer clothes. She as well as the others were told to dress well, and not like you've been living on a jungle planet for over a year.

Amara stands up and looks at the dress. She was to wear a red dress. The dress was a long gown, with sleeves resting at her elbows. The dress had no patterns not design besides the plain red silk material.

_"Amara," _A voice came through her comm.

"Yeah, Poe?" Amara asks.

_"We've reached Naboo,"_ Poe says through the comms, _"Might want to get dressed."_

Amara sighs, "Yeah, yeah."

Amara got up and touched the silk red dress and then toward the cot she had been laying on, resting on the cot was her lightsaber.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**AMARA STEPPED** out of her quarters and found R2-D2. The women walked over to the droid and knelt down in front of him.

"R2," Amara says holding her saber, "I want you to hold onto this for me. I can't go into the palace holding my saber in the open and I know I can trust you not to break it."

R2 beeps at her, agreeing.

"Oh wow, Amara." It was Finn.

Amara turned around and saw Finn.

Finn was dressed in a nice white dress shirt, a nicely steamed black jacket, black pants, and black boots.

"You clean up nicely," Amara grins.

"Me? I look under dressed compared to you," He says.

Amara did look a bit over dressed. She had wore the nice formal dress, but her hair was not down just usual or in a ponytail braid. Instead her hair was in two side buns in honor of her mother. Amara managed to put on light makeup, mostly to cover the small bruising from Exegol.

"I have to make a good impression," Amara says.

"Don't we all," Poe says.

Stepping over was Poe and Rey.

Rey was wearing the tradition Jedi ropes, but didn't wear a cloak with it. Rey had her saber on her belt, out in the open. Rey's hair was in her signature three buns. Poe was wearing a nice white shirt, a black leather vest, black pants, and black boots. His hair even seemed to be combed back to look a little more tamed than usual.

Poe steps over and gives Amara a smile.

"You look beautiful," He says.

Amara grins, "I look ridiculous." She says.

Poe shakes his head, "Nonsense." He says, "You look incredible. Breathtaking."

Amara looks into his eyes and smiles.

Rey steps next to them, "You gonna give her compliments all day or are we going to get off the ship?" She asks.

Poe nods, "Right- uh yeah. Let's go." He says.

Poe reached for Amara's hand and walked toward the ramp.

The ramp was opened. The light from the outside was seeping into the ship. Amara looked below and then to Poe, who still held her hand.

He glanced at her, "I'm right here," He says.

Amara nods.

They step out, first was Poe and Amara accompanied by R2-D2 and lastly was Finn and Rey right behind them. They were greeted to quite a welcome party. What appeared to be the senator. Senator Ara Naberrie. Next to her were guards to the senator and some of her advisors.

"Welcome to Naboo," Ara addresses Poe, "General Dameron."

Poe nods, "Thank you, Senator Naberrie."

Ara smiles and her eyes meet Amara's briefly, before turning to Finn. She gives the other general a formal greeting with a smile on her face.

"And Jedi Master Rey," Ara says and her gaze meets Amara, "I do not know what to call you, honestly? Do I call you Commander Solo? Jedi Master Amara? Or maybe just Amara?"

Amara sensed the eyes of her friends on her.

"It doesn't matter, Senator Naberrie." Amara says, "Fill free to just call me Amara."

Ara nods.

Ara gestures to a gentlemen, who looked remarkably like Ara and sharing some features as Amara.

"This is my advisor and my brother, Dorian Naberrie." Ara says.

Dorian gives a smile, "Welcome to Naboo," He bows to the generals, "We are so excited to have you here."

Finn gives a smile, "We're honored to be here." He says.

Ara moves away, heading to another advisor to speak on some important matter. Ara glanced over to Dorian, the siblings looked to each other and nodded.

"Follow me," Dorian says, "I'll get you all settled in your quarters before tonight's dinner."

Amara watches as a lot of the guards and advisors escort Ara away from them, as they head towards an entrance into the palace.

"We're staying in the palace?" Rey asks.

Dorian looks at them and grins, "It was at the queen's request," He says, "You're all heroes and after all, we are family."

The last comment was directed to only Amara. Dorian and Amara looked at each other.

Now looking at them, Dorian looked to be at least ten years older than Amara and Ara seemed at least eleven maybe twelve years older than Amara.

"Sorry about Ara," Dorian apologizes, "She is- well a bit uncertain about you. No offense."

Amara kept her gaze at Dorian, "None taken."

The others kept walking up with Dorian and Amara as they entered the great palace of Naboo. Dorian still led with Amara closely behind, and Poe trying to walk next to her.

"It's just- our mother told of us of your mother. I am sorry about your loss," Dorian says, "Our mother told us stories of her. How she helped free the galaxy from the Empire. It was inspiring."

"So what makes Senator Ara uncertain of Amara?" Rey asks.

Dorian glanced back.

The gentlemen seemingly forgotten he was in the company of others. He glanced over to Amara and based off reading his expression he wasn't sure if he should continue this discussion or not.

"Please, my business is there business." Amara says, "The Resistance cares for one an other like family."

Dorian nods, "Alright uh- okay. Our mother told of Leia's father and her mother- uh our great great aunt, I think that's right. Anyways, when we asked our grandmother about her aunt-."

Amara frowns.

"Our grandmother didn't know much about her personally, but knew of her leadership during the times of the Republic and had not only served as senator but was queen." Dorian says, "Although she had fallen in love with a Jedi, a Jedi who ended up being the reason she passed away."

Amara glanced at R2.

The astromech made a beeping sound, a sound that appeared to be sadden. Amara reached out to her droid and touched the top of him.

"She isn't too friendly with me being of Skywalker blood," Amara says.

Dorian looks at Amara, "I uh-,"

Amara shakes her head, "Just say it," She says, "She wanted us here to greet the generals on their success and meet the Jedi hero Rey, but she wanted to see me to believe whatever ideal she has set on the Skywalker line."

Poe glanced from Amara to Dorian.

Finn frowns.

Rey crosses her arms on her chest.

Dorian frowns, "My sister-,"

"She's an adult. A senator." Amara says, "Her actions are her own as are mine."

Dorian nods shuffling a little as he walked, "Her concern only grew more apparent with the reveal of Kylo Ren's identity being Leia's son." He says, "After that she just- gained an assumption that the Skywalker line was filled with darkness."

"Amara is not like that," Poe says, "She is one the best fighters we have in the Resistance. She cares about everyone. Her heart is the purest thing about her."

Finn nods, "Amara is a true friend."

Rey gives a small smile, "One of the best."

Amara glanced at her friends and felt Poe slip his hand into her hand. She glanced over at him and gives him a smile.

Dorian looks at that and then nods.

"Uh- okay," He says, "Please let me get you to your quarters."

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**THEY ENDED** up hanging out in the girl's quarters before the dinner party. The boys had un-tucked their shirts and Finn took off his jacket. Rey was sitting on the large mattress that she and Amara were sharing, Poe and Finn sat at the sofa chairs that were in the large sleeping quarters, and Amara looked out the window.

"I dislike Senator Ara." Finn says, "How could someone blame you for things you didn't do?"

Amara rested her hand on the window, "Easily." She says and sighs, "The name of Skywalker was a mixture of a black eye or a symbol of pride."

No one said a thing.

"My uncle brought honor to the name once he and my parents helped stop the Empire. Everyone in the damn galaxy knew of Luke Skywalker, but- but when his origins and my mother's were exposed, many people feared the lineage they share with their former enemy." Amara says, "As is the same for me."

Poe frowns, "It doesn't help what your brother did."

Rey and Finn shot Poe a look.

Amara nods, "You're not wrong." She says, "What Ben and my grandfather did-."

Amara paused and sighed again.

The room was silent.

Amara glanced around from the window to look at her friends. They all seemed to wear concern on their faces about Amara.

"What Ben and my grandfather did will always be reminded to me for the rest of my life." Amara says, "And probably my own children would be burden by that same weight."

"It isn't fair," Finn says, "You didn't cause the suffering."

Amara gives a sad smile, "It doesn't matter to them." She says, "To them, I'm a reminder. I'm a risk."

"A risk?" Rey asks, "You are a hero, Amara, like myself, Finn, and Poe."

"I know that, Rey. I know that I am not what they think I am. They worry I'll switch and become what they fear, evil, dark, twisted. I am the daughter of Princess Leia Organa and Han Solo. My Uncle Luke helped defeat the Empire. My grandfather fought in the Clone Wars." Amara says.

R2-D2 beeps at Amara. She smiles at her droid and taps the top of R2.

"I don't need them telling me who I am. I already know." Amara says.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**SO MANY** politicians were gathered around for this dinner party. This night of honor for the Resistance's victory against the First Order. Amara was in the corner of the room by R2-D2. She was looking around at the ball room filled with people. She sees Poe and Finn talking it up to a few senators, which seems to be going well given how the senators were laughing at Finn and Poe's stories.

Amara's eyes drift to Rey speaking to a few women in the corner, she wasn't sure what it was about but it seemed civil. However, Amara saw someone hold a drink towards her. Her eyes lift over to see Dorian standing next to her with a smile.

"Just so you know," Dorian says, "I do not think you are not worth trusting."

Amara accepts the glass, "Thank you," She says, "You don't have to stand by me. I can almost see how frustrated Senator Ara is with that."

Dorian scoffs, "Ara is always so bossy and stubborn," He says, "A trait she got from our father."

Amara couldn't help but grin at that, "I think it would be a Naberrie trait." She says, "If I am not mistaken, my grandmother was quite stubborn and bossy, but with the point of wanting to keep the peace on Naboo."

Dorian eyes her, "I guess you're right."

Amara kept the grin on her face, "I do appreciate it though," She says, "You trusting me, I guess."

Dorian takes a sip of his drink, "You've warrant no reason to be suspicious." He says.

Amara gives a small smile.

Technically they have. They had Ben Solo hiding on the Resistance base without the Resistance even knowing about it. They have been lying, telling as many people as they can that Ben Solo is dead.

"I hope I am not overstepping anything," Dorian says.

Amara raises her eyes to him as she takes a sip.

"But you and General Dameron? Are you an item?" He asks.

Amara nods, "For over a year now." She says.

"I didn't know people would have time for romance in war." Dorian says.

Amara held the glass to her lips, "You'd be surprised."

Before she was about to take another sip, she froze. Her eyes darted to the other end of the room, scanning for something. She had sensed something.

Dorian looks at her, "Amara?" He asks, "What is it?"

Rey and Finn seemed to have sensed it too.

Finn's gaze moved from the conversation with the senators towards where Amara was looking, Poe glanced at Finn a bit confused but noticed Amara's body language.

Jedi stuff.

Rey moved away from the women, excusing herself, but was looking around. Her eyes lingering on people and then towards the skylight in the center of the room. Rey's hand slowly reaching for her saber.

Amara's eyes caught it first.

A sniper.

"Everyone get down!" Amara yells.

After that, the first shot came in.

Amara grabbed a hold of Dorian and hauled him onto the ground.

Glass had shattered and people were screaming. Bodies were hitting the floor and hiding under tables.

Amara lifts her gaze to her droid, "R2!"

R2 knew exactly what she wanted and popped her saber out from the top of him. She held her hand out and used the Force to bring the saber into her hand. She rose and saw Rey, already drawn out Luke's saber. Amara ignited her green saber. The two girls used they blades to block the blasts from hitting the senators and other guests, while Poe and Finn were helping them get to safety, both holding their blasters.

Amara and Rey see the sniper and then glance at each other.

"We need to get that sniper," Amara tells Rey.

Rey nods, "I was thinking the same thing."

The two girls ran across the floor and towards the now shattered skylight, they jumped up but were able to jump higher using the Force and landed on the roof where the sniper was.

The sniper was none other than a Mandalorian.

"Who hired you?" Amara asks.

The Mandalorian did not respond. Instead fired his blaster at the girls, but the girls dodge the blasts. Rey ran in first, going to strike the Mandalorian in order to take him down, but he grabbed Rey's arm and twisted it behind her back before getting behind her to kick her in the back.

He was skilled.

Amara held the saber in her right hand and eyes the Mandalorian.

"Who is the target?" Amara asks.

The Mandalorian charged forward, Amara ducked and then spun around. As she spun around, her dress got caught on the sharp but shattered part of the glass skylight. Due to this, it ripped part of the dress so now it revealed her calves.

Amara looked from the dress and then to the sniper, he was already in her face. He elbowed her in the face, sending her back. Amara rolled on the roof, dropping her saber. She held her hand out to catch it before it fell off the side of the roof.

Rey had rose to her feet and then used the Force to lift the man in the air.

"I've had enough of this," Rey says, "Who hired you and why?"

The Mandalorian struggled to try and get out of the hold.

Amara got up and walked over to Rey, who still held the Mandalorian in the air. Amara glanced from sniper to Rey, and then Amara knew what Rey was planning.

"Rey, don't-," Amara says.

"He won't talk," Rey says.

Amara shakes her head, "Invading his mind isn't right." She says.

"What he did wasn't right." Rey says.

"Two wrongs don't make a right," Amara says.

As the girls bickered, the Mandalorian grabbed a flash bomb and held it up. It went off and blinded the two girls. Rey dropped the sniper, and was temporary blinded, although she had sensed him through her other senses. Once again, Rey used the Force and held the sniper up.

Amara blinking back, still trying to focus.

"Now, tell me. Who hired you? And why?" Rey asks.

Amara heard it first.

Once her sight came back, she saw the Mandalorian in the air by Rey and screaming as Rey seemingly invaded the man's mind to get information. Once she got what she needed, she dropped him on the roof.

He was unconscious.

Rey walked over and took his weapons away and tied him up.

Rey glanced over at Amara, "It was the only way."

Amara shakes her head, "No- No it wasn't."

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**THE MANDALORIAN** was put in a cell and being guarded by Naboo guards. Meanwhile, the senators and the guest from the party were all brought to the throne room with Rey, Amara, Poe, and Finn to address the attack this evening.

Poe looks at Amara's now damaged dress, "Sorry about the dress."

Amara shakes her head, "Maz can find another one." She brushes him off.

Poe didn't have the Force like his friends, but he knew something was wrong with Amara. There seemed to be something going on between her and Rey, and neither were talking about it.

"We found out this Mandalorian was hired to kill three people at this dinner party." Rey says, "Senator Ara, General Poe Dameron, and General Finn."

"What-?" Finn asks.

"Who hired him?" Ara crossed her arms on her chest.

"A man called Jetu," Rey says.

"Jetu?" Dorian asks, "Jetu Mintu?"

Amara glanced at Dorian, "You know him?"

"He was a senator in the New Republic, before they held a special vote to remove him from office. He was pro-First Order, he believed in their cause." Dorian says.

Ara then says, "Jetu must've put a bounty on my head for inviting the Resistance heroes here and then putting a bounty on the generals to try and stop the Resistance like they stopped the First Order."

Poe ponders, "Why just a hit on Finn and I?" He asks, "Rey and Amara actually fought Palpatine."

"It's cause you're the faces." Amara says, "Senator Naberrie is the face of Naboo in the Senate. And you two, Poe and Finn, are the faces of the Resistance. Your deaths would cause quite a stir."

Ara glanced over at Amara, "Just because we have this sniper in custody, doesn't mean Jetu won't stop hiring assassins."

Rey looks at Ara, "We will protect you." She says.

Ara glanced at Rey and then back to Amara.

"I guess I was wrong about you," Ara says.

Amara nods, "I guess you were."

Ara and Amara stood face to face. It was sort of eerier on how they share similar features. The two didn't even blink in the moment.

"Whatever you need to find Jetu," Ara says, "Just ask, Jedi Master Amara."

Amara gives a small smile, "Please, only Amara." She says.

"Very well, Amara." Ara says.

**{published on: 8/6/20}**


	63. LXIII

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Nicholas Hoult as Torin Kallus**

**Brenton Thwaites as Jace/JC-0870**

****Rachel Bilson as ******Ara Naberrie**

**Bretty Dalton as Dorian Naberrie**

**THEY WERE** escorted to a communication room in order to plan how to find and locate Jetu before he tries to send another bounty hunter or worst after Senator Ara, Finn, and Poe. Now out of their evening elegant wear and back to their regular clothes, the four including Dorian, Senator Ara, and a few guards all were making their next plan of action.

"Jetu was raised on Naboo," Ara confesses, "His father knew the senator of Naboo before my time in office. This was when I was Queen of Naboo."

Finn glanced at Ara, "You were queen?"

Ara nods, "Yes, the people of Naboo elect a young girl into the title of queen because they believe young girls possess a pure and childlike wisdom that adults lack." She says.

Finn nods sort of understanding but not really.

"Jetu served as a senator? Was it for Naboo?" Rey asks.

Ara shakes her head.

"He wasn't popular among the people of Naboo. Not even the Gungans like him." Dorian says, "His ideals were too racial and extreme."

Amara crosses her arms on her chest, "So extreme he'd be willing to hire assassins to shut up people he oppose."

Ara nods, "He was never what a senator needed to be. He was too focused on his own goals instead the means of his people." Ara says, "When I was Queen of Naboo, he disliked the fact I did not want to be involved in the war. I decided to be a neutral ground and if the Resistance or the First Order decided to attack, they'd have hell to pay."

Amara gives a small smile.

"What a threat from a young girl," Poe says.

Ara looks at him, "It was effective, General Dameron. I didn't get any form of communication from the First Order or the Resistance." She says, "My duty as the queen was my people and my duty as their senator is the same."

Poe gives her a small smile, "I respect that."

"I knew you would," Ara says and gestures to the others, "All of you would."

Amara pulls up a holo surveillance footage of the Mandalorian on the roof. The others gather around and watch it. They watched as he communicated with someone through a holocomm, before setting up his sniper to take his first shot.

"He was contact by someone, likely Jetu." Amara says.

Poe pauses the footage, "The angle he is in," He says, "He is aimed at one of us. But which one?"

Rey looks at the footage and frowns, "Ara." She says.

All eyes shift to her.

"I mean- I believe it was Senator Ara." Rey says.

Amara and Rey exchanged glances at each other. It seems not only Poe was wondering what happened between them on the roof, Finn glanced at the girls a bit confused.

"And you're certain, Jedi Master Rey?" Ara asks.

Amara glanced at Rey to Ara, "Yes." She says, "I have this odd ability, I discovered a year ago where I can sort of just read people. I know it makes no sense but I got what I needed from him."

"He wore a helmet." Ara spoke, "Mandalorians do not take off their helmet. It is not in their nature."

Amara nods, "Right, my ability allows to see beyond the helmet." She say, "Like I said, it is just hard to explain."

Ara nods and keeps her eyes on Amara briefly, "It sounds like the Force is quite complained." She says.

Amara glanced from Rey to Ara, "It kind of is." Amara says.

After that, Amara heard Poe begin to discuss the idea of having extra guards watching Ara. While this was happening, Amara's head moves to the other side of the room. No one seemed to notice, but Amara slowly walked away from the group.

She reached the door and then halted. Her hand hovering over the door handle.

"Amara," Poe spoke.

Amara turns to him.

"Everything okay?" Poe asks with concern in his eyes.

Amara feeds him a smile, "Yeah, I just feel like someone should patrol the area, in case." She says.

Rey steps forward, "Want me to come with?" Rey asks.

Amara shakes her head, "No." She said a bit harsh, "Uh- stay with Senator Ara. She'd need you if someone were to attack."

Rey nods, but seemed a bit sadden by Amara's rashness in excluding her from this patrol. Amara seemed to notice the sadness from Rey.

Amara looks to Poe.

Poe looked a bit worried about Amara. He knew something was up, something was up since the sniper, but she hasn't discussed this with him. To be fair, they didn't have the time.

"I'll keep my comms open," Amara says, "A quick patrol around."

Amara sees Poe nods to her.

Amara doesn't wait for anyone else to say anything, before she left the room. When the door shut behind her, the others kept their gaze on the door before turning back to the footage.

"Someone needs to talk to our prisoner." Ara says, "I suggest the generals should."

Rey glanced to Finn and Poe and then to Ara.

Finn nods, "I guess that would be wise." He says, "Keep Rey here with your guards in case of another attack."

Poe nods and then looks over to Rey, "But before we go and interrogate him, I'd like to speak with Rey one on one."

Rey glanced to Poe, "Uh-,"

Poe kept his gaze on her, "I want to know what sort of Mandalorian we're dealing with." He says.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**THE HALLS** of the palace was so surreal to Amara. She felt like she had walked these halls. Like what she was feeling was a sort of nostalgic energy, but Amara knew better. She never set foot on Naboo before.

This wasn't her. This was the Force.

She walked down the hallway, looking around and feeling things that were not her own. She turned a corner and then placed her hand on the wall to keep her balance.

_"Anakin,"_ A female voice spoke.

Amara's head snapped around. The voice was almost a whisper. A ghostly whisper from the past.

Amara inhaled deeply as the looked down the hall behind her. She was alone. But that didn't change what she was sensing. Something or someone was guiding her away from her friends. She followed the call, with utter curiosity that may follow with it. She reached a door leading out of the palace, she glanced back down the hall and then to the door handle leading to the outside of Theed.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**POE AND** Rey stood outside the room. He listened to her tell him what happened on the roof, how Amara covered for Rey inside. How she had invaded the sniper's head.

Poe pitched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Poe, I only did it because he wouldn't tell us." Rey says, "We wouldn't have known he was after you, Finn, and the senator if I hadn't-."

Poe looks at her, "Let me stop you there." He says, "I am glad that we know that information. I am glad we are all able to prepare in case of an attack made by Jetu, but I do not like the form of method you went with."

Rey frowns.

"You know very well how much I dislike that form of the Force," Poe says, "How invasive it is. How damaging it can be."

Rey kept the frown on her face, "I didn't think of that."

"I know you didn't," He sighs, "But you had good intentions."

Rey looks away, "Amara doesn't think so."

"She's pissed, but give her time to collect herself." Poe says looking down the hall.

Rey glanced over at him, "You're worried about her," She says.

"Rey," Poe says.

"I didn't invade your headspace," Rey says, "It's loud when you think of her."

Poe shrugs, "You're not the only one who thinks that," He says and then shakes his head, "When she ran off before- I just- uh something didn't feel right."

"Explain," Rey says.

"It's like when she gets some weird Force thing, she pulls away." Poe says, "I know I can't understand it like you and Finn can, but- but I don't want her thinking she needs to go off every time she gets some sort of calling in the Force."

"Tell her, Poe. I think she needs to hear it." Rey says.

The door opens and its Finn.

"Hey uh," Finn says, "You ready?"

Poe nods, "Yeah." He glances to Rey, "Keep the senator and her brother safe."

Rey nods, "I will." She says.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**SHE WALKED** down a familiar path, although she had never taken these steps in the city of Theed. She looked around, the beautiful architecture that she had only seen through books and found herself standing in front of what appears to be a mausoleum. She stood in front of the entrance of it. She look behind her before turning back to the resting place of some poor unfortunate soul.

She hesitated for a moment, but felt the urge to continue into the mausoleum that seemed to have been calling to her and only her. There were some steps leading up to the entrance. She walked up step by step, until she reached the door to lead her inside the mausoleum. She pushed it opened and stepped inside. In the middle of the room was a rectangular sarcophagus. On top of the sarcophagus was decorated with the stylized emblem of Naboo. On the wall above the sarcophagus was a beautiful stain glass image of the deceased. On either sides of the stain glass was two columns that held up two vases filled with red roses.

Amara took a step back as she stared a the stain glass image.

"Padmé Amidala," She choked out.

She stared at the stain glass and then to the sarcophagus in front of her. She slowly moved herself closer to the final resting place of the late senator. She hovered her hand above the emblem.

"Why am I here?" Amara asks.

Amara touched the emblem and then looked at the stain glass image of her grandmother. Her beauty was apparent. Amara could see so much of her mother in the stain glass image of Padmé.

"What called me here?" Amara asks.

_"You were called here for a purpose,"_ Spoke none other than Anakin, _"A purpose you need to figure out."_

Amara turns to the ghostly figure.

"I am tried of these games, Anakin." Amara says, "You didn't tell me everything about the final battle, about Force healing, about-."

Anakin looks at her seriously.

"I don't want half truths and I don't want vague answers." Amara says, "Why am I being called here?"

Anakin frowns, _"My granddaughter,"_ He spoke, _"The times of the past is fading. Our legacy and history is becoming ones of legend. It is time for you and your friends to see past our faults and our errors."_

"What do you think I am doing?" Amara asks, "I am here on Naboo to be thanked for helping stop the Final Order. I am here to save some second cousin or something because of a First Order supporter."

Anakin walked over towards Amara. She watched as he moved closer towards her, he doesn't move to stand in front of her, no. Instead Anakin stands next to her and placed his hand on top of the sarcophagus of his late wife.

_"You did those things, yes. But, you waver."_ Anakin says.

Amara bit her lip.

_"You hesitate on many things, Amara, and that is your greatest failure. You do not embrace you to your fullest potential." _Anakin says.

"If I did, no one would be safe." Amara says, "My ability might even be stronger than Ben and I am certain he knows that."

_"A child born from a strong blood line,"_ Anakin says looking at the emblem, _"It was to be expected. Many assumed it was Ben who would carry the power, but apparently not."_

Amara looks at him.

_"You need to accept the burden of it. If you don't you will live an entire life of misery for rejecting it." _Anakin says.

Amara frowns, "I don't think you have the right to lecture me on that, Anakin." She says.

Anakin gives a sad grin, _"Maybe not."_ He says, _"I don't want to see you become what I became."_

"I not going to become another Vader or Ren-," Amara says, "How- How many times do I have tell people that?"

Anakin sighs, _"I do not mean by becoming a Sith. I mean by failing yourself and those you care about. Do you want something awful to become of Poe because of your own mistakes?"_

Amara shakes her head, "Of course not-!"

_"Then you need to decide for once. What do you want for yourself, Amara. No more undecided answers. No more hiding in Leia's shadow. No more comparing yourself to Ben. What the hell does Amara Solo want?"_ Anakin says.

Amara looks at her grandfather.

"I- I-," Amara felt her hands tremble.

_"Amara, do you copy?"_ It was Poe's voice, _"Finn and I spoke to our prisoner. We'd like to meet up and discuss our next move."_

Amara only stared at her grandfather.

_"Amara, do you copy?"_ Poe asks again.

Amara grabs her comm, "On my way." She says.

Poe seemed to sense something wrong with her in her voice. Her voice wavered and sounded terrified.

_"You okay?"_ Poe asks.

"Yeah, just uh- thought I saw someone but it was nothing." Amara lied to him, "I'll meet you three back in the communication room. Over and out."

Amara placed her comm on her belt and goes to walk out of the mausoleum. She reached the door but paused, she glanced back at the middle of the room.

Anakin's Force ghost was still there.

_"You have to make a choice, Amara."_ Anakin says, _"Your choice."_

Amara frowns, "I know."

Amara turned away and walked out.

All her life, all her life, she had been telling people she knew who she was. She is the daughter of Leia Organa and Han Solo. She is the niece of Luke Skywalker. She is the granddaughter of Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala.

But that's all she was.

Something to someone before her. Heck, she was even called Ben Solo's sister. She never had something that made her stand out, that was until her ability of the Force kicked in. And she had used her vision to save Poe Dameron from dying in the sand after escaping the Finalizer with Finn.

Amara stopped at the bottom step of the mausoleum.

Anakin was right. She needed to stop fighting her fear. She's used her untapped potential in the past, but it wasn't in her control. It is a loose canon. It comes out of pure emotional distress. Amara looks up at the mausoleum with a frown plastered on her face.

She knows now, she probably had the ability to stop her brother before Exegol. She knows now. She knows a lot of things now. Just one thing she doesn't know for certain, who was Amara Solo without the war and without her mother?

**{published on: 8/6/20}**


	64. LXIV

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Nicholas Hoult as Torin Kallus**

**Brenton Thwaites as Jace/JC-0870**

****Rachel Bilson as ******Ara Naberrie**

**Bretty Dalton as Dorian Naberrie**

**AMARA ARRIVED** in the communication room to be greeted by Rey, Finn, and Poe. She looked in the room, noting that Senator Ara and her brother were not here.

"Where is Dorian and Senator Ara?" Amara asks.

Rey looks at Amara, "She went to her quarters with the company of guards." She says.

Amara nods.

Amara walked further into the room. She stepped over to the table that previously had the hologram of the footage from the roof playing.

"So what did the sniper tell you?" Amara asks.

"Not much," Finn says, "I don't know how Rey even got anything from him."

That mere comment caused Amara to glance over at Rey, as well as Poe. Finn, seemed a bit dumbfounded on the reason.

"What we did find out is Jetu is here on Naboo," Poe says, "Likely to finish the job in case his assassin was caught."

Amara nods, "That makes sense." She ponders over it.

Poe kept his eyes on her, "Our next plan of action was trying to get Jetu to show himself." He says, "We just need to figure out how."

Amara glanced from the table to Poe, "We give him what he wants."

"What?" Finn asks.

Amara pulled up on the controls an image of Ara. Amara turns to look at the three of them, the resemblance was there.

"What if we give him Senator Ara, but instead of actually giving him Ara, we give him me?" Amara asks.

"Wha- What?" Finn asks.

Poe shakes his head, "No. No. We are not going to risk your life." He says.

Amara looks at Poe, "I do not want something to happen to anyone because of something we could've done." She says, "Besides with the right makeup and clothing, I'd look like her."

Rey kept her eyes on Amara, "And what would you do when you're captured by him?" She asks.

"Put a tracker on me." She says, "That way you can find us."

Poe crosses his arms on his chest and looks at her. He shakes his head, hating the idea. But he had stopped his pace when he felt Amara touch his arm.

"Poe," Amara says, "I am not a risk taker, but this might be the only way to insure the safety of Senator Ara."

Poe looks at her and sighs, "Finn and Rey, go to Senator Ara's chambers and tell her the plan." He says, "I will only conduct this with her support."

Amara kept her gaze on him.

Both Rey and Finn exchanged looks before parting. The couple did not move an inch until the door shut behind Rey and Finn, leaving them alone.

"R2 picked up that you weren't in the palace when you said you were out patrolling," Poe says, "Where did you run off to?"

Amara frowns, "I didn't run off,"

Poe shakes his head, "That's exactly what you did." He says, "Amara, what is going on?"

Amara looks down and then to him, "I can't-,"

Poe reached over and grabbed her hands. His eyes never left looking at her. He sees her worry, he sees her concern. Poe may not have some ability to sense things in the Force, but he can see that something is wrong with her.

"You don't need to pull away from me," Poe says.

Amara shakes her head, "I am not pulling away from you." She says.

"Amara," Poe says.

Amara looks at him, "Please, Poe, just- just. Can we not do this now?" She asks, "We have bigger issues going on."

Amara pulled out of his grasp and walked toward the door, she grabbed a hold of the handle but hesitated as she turned her head back to look at him.

Poe was looking at her.

"Being on Naboo is just weird for me," Amara says, "That's all. I really cannot explain it."

She wasn't completely lying. She was feeling off the second she set foot on the ground here in Theed. She felt off after the assassination attempt. She felt confused after her talk with Anakin.

Poe steps over, "Okay," He says, "But you can tell me these things. You don't have to take the burden yourself."

Amara's gaze lowers, "Yes I do." She then opens the door.

Poe didn't stop her. Instead the young Solo stepped out of the room and left the general in the room alone.

Poe shakes his head.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**THE PLAN** was a go. Senator Ara had approved of the plan for first thing in the morning. So with that said, everyone had gone to their quarters for rest. Everyone but Amara was asleep. Amara had stepped out on the balcony in the quarters she was sharing with Rey.

She looked forward at the city of Theed.

_"Restless?"_ Spoke Ben.

Amara closed her eyes and she could imagine him. He was sitting on the surface where Amara would train. It was late on Ajan Kloss, the stars were out.

Amara opens her eyes, "Something like that."

_"I sense something wrong,"_ Ben says, _"Has the trip to Naboo not go as planned?"_

"When has anything we've done gone exactly as planned?" Amara asks.

Ben doesn't answer.

"There was an assassination attempt on Senator Ara. Her, Finn, and Poe had a target on their back by the sniper." She says, "The man who hired him is a First Order supporter. He is just not willing to accept he lost."

_"So what are you going to do about it?"_ Ben asks.

"I am going to be a decoy," Amara says, "Be bait for Jetu to capture me, just so we can bring him in."

_"You sure that is a good idea?"_ Ben asks.

Amara could sense the worry in his voice. The same worry that Poe had when Amara first suggested the idea.

"Of course," Amara says, "I can handle myself."

_"I'm not saying you can't, Amara. I am only saying if it is a good idea in case of the idea of it being a trap." _Ben spoke.

Amara held onto the railing of the balcony.

She doesn't answer him.

Instead Amara just stares down into the city, seeing the beautiful starry night lit up by the lights in the city.

_"Amara,"_ Ben says, _"What Anakin says to you is true."_

Amara clenched her jaw when he made that comment. Her hold on the railing tighten.

_"You have to confront the fear inside yourself," _ Ben says.

Amara sighs, "Don't tell me something I already know." She says.

Amara closed her eyes again. She could see her brother. He had stood up from the spot he was sitting on, on her perch on Ajan Kloss. He was staring towards her, but she had her back to him.

_"The longer you avoid it,"_ Ben says.

Amara frowns, "I'll loose control? I've been there done that." She says.

Amara turned around. Her back was up against the railing now. And despite the fact they were on different planets, they could see each other as if they were having this conversation in person.

_"You are stronger than me, Amara. I know that and I know you know it too."_ Ben says,_ "Before you didn't know, you were naive to your ability, but now- now something is hindering you from accepting your potential."_

Amara kept the frown on her face.

_"Is it because of me? Because of what I did as Kylo Ren?"_ Ben asks and tilts his head, _"No. It isn't."_

Amara shakes her head, "Don't read my head, Ben." She says, "I would've thought you'd respect that now."

Ben sighs, _"I apologize for that."_ He says, _"But Amara, what are you afraid of?"_

Amara bit her lip as she turns her gaze away from him to the starry sky above. She didn't want to look at her brother.

_"Mari,"_ Ben says.

Amara glanced back at him, "I should go to bed," She says, "I have a long day ahead of me."

Amara went to walk towards the door that led back into the room that she and Rey were sharing while in the palace. As Amara reached the door, she felt something in the Force holding onto her.

She turned around to see her brother looking at her.

_"Be careful, please."_ Ben says.

Amara saw it in his eyes. The worry and concern. He wanted to do everything in his power to protect her, but he can't from Ajan Kloss.

Amara gives a small smile, "I will." She says.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**POE DIDN'T** like this idea one bit. He watched from outside of Senator Ara's quarters as Ara's handmaidens helped Amara transform into Ara. The outfit of choice was a baby blue long sleeve mid-drift top, baby blue pants, and nice baby blue flats. They had curled her usually straight brown hair, and placed a golden headpiece that sort of looked like a tiara on.

Poe leaned against the door frame as he watched the handmaidens apply makeup on Amara's face.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Poe asks.

Amara could see his worried face through the mirror that was resting in front of her. She had watched her transformation from rough Jedi who fought in the Resistance to faking as a politicians.

"I'm certain, Poe." Amara says.

Amara watched through the reflection as Poe ran his hand through his hair as he pushes himself off the door frame.

"I'll be fine, Poe." Amara tries to assure him, "Honestly."

Poe frowns, "You'll be going in without weapons," He says, "I don't like it."

Amara finally was able to get up once the handmaidens finished applying the makeup. Amara rose from the chair and turned to face him. At first Poe was taken back by the sight. Sure, Poe knew how pretty Amara was but seeing her all dolled up like this shined a light on her natural beauty.

"The tiara has a tracker," Amara walks over and held onto his hand, "It's going to work out fine."

Amara tries to assure with him a small smile before leaning forward. She leaned forward to lightly kiss him on the lips. Poe kissed back. When Amara's lips parted from Poe, she could see that he wanted it to last longer. Amara reached her hand up to cup his face as she stared into his eyes.

"I will always come back to you," Amara says, "Just like we always promise each other."

Poe reached his hand up to touch her hand that is resting on his face. He closed his eyes as he inhales, before opening them up as he exhales.

"When this is over," Poe says, "We need to talk. About what's going on with you."

Amara's smile falters for a moment before giving him a small smile once again, her gaze holding on him.

"Alright," She says, "When this is over."

Poe and Amara went to kiss one last time when they hear someone clearing their throat, they looked over to see Rey and Finn standing there.

"It's time." Finn says.

Poe sighs.

Amara kisses Poe on the cheek, "Don't take too long to find me, general." She says.

Poe nods, "And try not to get hurt."

Amara kept the smile and began to walk away. She walked over towards Finn and Rey, the two giving her smiles assuring her that they believe in her.

"Good luck," Rey says.

Amara nods, "Thank you," She glanced at Finn, "Keep him from going AWOL."

Finn glanced at Poe, "Will do." He says.

Amara glanced back at Poe one last time, before she walks forward meeting up with Senator Ara's guards. Poe, Rey, and Finn watched as Amara, pretending to be Ara, walked down the palace halls. Rey glanced from Amara to Poe, noticing he was rubbing the ring from his mother in his palm.

"Maybe after this," Rey starts off, "You should propose to her."

Poe looks at Rey, "What-?"

"I mean it, Poe." Rey says, "You should."

Poe looks from Rey then to the back of the woman he loves walk away from him. Guarded but out of his reach.

Poe looks at Finn, "Senator Ara is safe?"

Finn nods, "She and Dorian are being looked after by other guards," He says, "And to insure the decoy method, we had Ara dress as Amara to be more convincing."

Poe bit his lip, "I really hope this doesn't back fire."

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**AMARA WALKED** in the middle of the guards through the exterior of the palace. She knew that Poe, Finn, and Rey were watching from afar. But that didn't change the anxiety sort of bubbling up in her chest.

She was taught how to walk like Ara.

Head up, back straight. As Ara told her _'walk with power'_. Something Amara was not sure she was doing well, but the guards didn't seem to tell her she looked odd, maybe because they were trying to keep out for a sniper in case this turns into another assassination attempt and not a kidnapping.

As they reached near the ship hangar, there waiting for them was six men armed with blasters. Amara went to reach for her saber, but remembered she didn't have it. Instead she felt a guard pull her behind him as the firing began.

The guard pulled her around the corner and fired at the attackers. Amara stayed next to the guard, and listened to the blasts get less and less. The guard leans forward to look to see if they were all dead, but then was blasted in the head.

Amara gasped and covered her hands over her mouth.

"Senator Ara," A green Rodian says, "You're coming with us."

Amara was told by Ara that she wouldn't have been a terrified woman. She wouldn't tremble in fear, instead she'd stand her ground.

"And if I refuse?" Amara asks in a commanding voice.

A blaster if lifted from the Rodian, "I blast ya."

"You would've already killed me if that is what you were ordered to do," Amara says, "What the hell does Jetu want with me?"

The Rodian seemed impressed, "You got the Mandalorian to crack? I am genuinely impressed." He stepped closer now with the blaster on her collar bone, "I didn't say I'd kill you, I only said I'd blast you."

Amara kept a glare on her face.

She felt a man grab her arm and yank her, she was cuffed by the same man as she was being hauled toward the hangar. She turned back at the Rodian to yell at him, but then a bag was placed over her head.

Everything was dark.

She had no way of knowing where she was going.

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**IT WAS **still dark when she heard the speedster stop. A second after the speedster stopped, she felt someone grab her. This caused Amara to jolt and pull out of the grasp, only to be shoved forward. She must've walked a foot or so before she heard a door opening and then was shoved forward. She was all over the place figuring out her surrounding, before she was shoved onto the ground.

"Hey-!" A new voice shouts, "That is no way to treat a lady."

Amara did not move.

"Senator Ara," The voice sounded sinister but not threatening to Amara, "I am glad to see you decided to visit."

"Did I really have a choice?" Amara asks.

"No," He chuckles, "No you didn't."

Amara felt the bag be hauled off her face and it was there Amara got a good look at the man in front of him. He appeared to be humanoid like her. He had dark brown hair, dark eyes. He appeared to be ten maybe twenty years older than her. The man got a look at her and then turned to the men who brought her to him. He did not look pleased.

"You idiots," He claims, "This is not Ara Naberrie."

The Rodian looks at her and then to his boss, "Jetu, this is Senator Ara. She was guarded like you said and was heading to go to Coruscant to meet with the senate." He claims.

Jetu shakes his head, "She may look like the senator! But this is just a decoy!" He yells at his idiot minion.

Amara glanced from Jetu to look at her surrounding. She was in a cabin, so she could assume she was far from the city. Away from the palace.

She sat in the middle of one half of the room. The cabin only had one room, the living area and the kitchen. There were some furniture in the living area, but she was sitting on the floor. Estimating help to get here roughly arriving about the same time it took Amara to get here, so if they haven't left yet they should be on their way.

She saw only three other men with the Rodian. Totally that meant five men. Amara could normally handle them, but without her saber or some sort of weapon, she wasn't sure.

Jetu gets away from the Rodian and then gets into Amara's face. He gets a good look at her, studying her, before his eyes widen and he pulls back.

"You're Amara Solo," Jetu says, "Leia's daughter. The sister of Kylo Ren."

Amara didn't feel the need to correct him. He was a die-hard First Order supporter, he and the rest of the galaxy don't know Ben is no longer evil and is no longer Kylo.

"And you fell for a decoy." Amara says, "Sloppy work, Jetu."

Amara had a smug look on her face.

Jetu glares and then slaps Amara across the face. Her head turns by the force of the slap, her eyes looking from the floor and then to Jetu.

"How did you know?" Jetu asks.

"Maybe next time you come in person and not have the risk of a prisoner leaking information." Amara says, "Rookie mistake."

"Rookie mistake," Jetu scoffs, "Rookie mistake."

Amara watches as Jetu then kick over a chair and then shove over a bookshelf. He turns from the now fallen books to the young woman.

"You think you're smart, huh?" Jetu asks.

Amara shrugs, "I'd like to think so."

Jetu shakes his head, "So smug." He says and steps over, "Your father was smug before Kylo Ren impaled him with his saber."

Amara tilts her head, "You have a crush on my brother?" She asks, "I can give you his contact information if you want to set up a date."

Jetu then slaps her across the face again.

"Do not joke about the Supreme Ruler like that!" Jetu yells, "His death should be mourned not mocked."

Amara tasted blood in her mouth. She looked from the floor to see some spots of blood up to the man who had slapped her twice now. Jetu leans closer to Amara, so he is in her face. Amara stares into his dark eyes, glaring. Jetu's expression shifts from anger.

"I will say you are feisty like Leia. It's a shame she is no longer with us." Jetu says, "I can only assume her death was quite painful for you, Amara."

Amara glared at him.

"How does it feel, Amara? Everything you loved ripped from you, ripped from you by the First Order?" Jetu begins to laugh.

Amara then slammed her head against his head hard, Jetu stumbles backwards and falls into the pile of fallen books. Amara spun as she rose to her feet, she kicks the Rodian on the ground and grabs his blaster. She fires shots at the other three men all in not lethal spots before hitting the Rodian in the knee to make sure he doesn't get up. Amara, still cuffed, turned around pointing her blaster at Jetu as he rose to his feet.

Blood was on Jetu's face, mirroring the blood on Amara's forehead.

"How does it feel, Jetu?" Amara asks, "To get knocked down by a girl?"

Jetu at first looked scared and then his expression lighten. He looked relieved, happy even. He was standing but then got on his knees and sort of bowed.

"I see it now," Jetu says.

Amara, still holding the blaster, looked at him in confusion.

"The Supreme Ruler is gone, but the darkness came to you." Jetu says.

Amara shakes her head, "You are insane. I don't have darkness inside of me."

Jetu lifts his head up, "Of course you do," He says smiling, "It is inside you, by blood."

Amara shakes her head again.

"It makes sense. There must always be Jedi and Sith," He says, "And you are to claim the Sith. Just as your brother did."

Amara clenched her jaw, "No," She says pointing the blaster at him.

Amara knew that part of what he said was true. There cannot be light without darkness, there cannot be the Jedi without the Sith. The Force must be balanced, and currently there are too many light Jedi and no dark Sith.

"Vader had darkness in his heart." Jetu says, "So did Kylo Ren."

Amara knew that was both true. But at the end, both her grandfather and brother turned back to the light in the end. Doesn't that change that fact? Doesn't that mean they instead have light in their heart and not evil?

"So there must be darkness in your heart." Jetu says.

Amara shakes her head, "No," She says.

_"Maybe your destiny was never to be a Jedi, but carry the role of Sith Lord?"_

Amara shuttered at the voice she heard. She glanced around, no one but her and Jetu. Jetu who was still spouting things about her and her family legacy about being evil.

Amara held the blaster, pointing at him. She needed to keep him here until Poe and the others arrive to help her.

_"You don't need help. You are perfectly capable in killing every single person here."_

Amara felt like the voice was whispering into her ear. She saw her arm trembling, she was shaking.

She nearly fired the blaster when she felt someone touch her.

"Amara-!" It was Poe.

Poe, Finn, Rey, and some Naboo guards had arrived, but she didn't hear them arrive. She didn't sense them.

The guards were escorting the men who brought her to the cabin in cuffs, as Finn was cuffing Jetu. Jetu was still rambling about the First Order. Finn and Rey hauled him to his feet as he was being taken out of the cabin. Amara glanced to her hands, noticing Poe had gotten the cuffs off her wrist. She looked at her hands, also noticing the blaster no longer in her hands.

"Amara?" Poe asks, "Are you okay?"

Amara had tears seeping down the side of her face, "No." She says.

She just hugged him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as her head is buried in his chest. Poe looks at the back of Amara and then to Finn and Rey, who returned to the cabin and witnessed this. Poe rubbed her back and then kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay," Poe whispers, "I'm here. I'm never leaving your side."

Amara just sobbed and sobbed into his chest.

She is terrified. She is terrified of what she just heard, what she had felt. She has no idea what is going on with herself, she is not sure anymore.

The only thing she knows for sure is, Amara Solo is afraid of herself.

**{published: 8/7/20}**


	65. LXV

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**Nicholas Hoult as Torin Kallus**

**Brenton Thwaites as Jace/JC-0870**

**Rachel Bilson as Ara Naberrie**

**Bretty Dalton as Dorian Naberrie**

**THE RETURN** was such a blur. Returning from the cabin to the palace just blurred with getting on their ship and heading back to Ajan Kloss. It blurred with getting checked at medical as is usual after every mission. It blurred with Rey talking to Poe and Finn about taking the Falcon and Ben to Tatooine to take care of some unfinished business.

Everything just blurred.

It was two weeks after the victory of the Resistance against the Final Order. It's been two weeks since Palpatine threatened their whole world. Its been two weeks since Leia took her last breath.

Amara was hiding again and Poe noticed it.

Something upset her at the cabin when they captured Jetu, and she won't discuss it with him, despite her promise to finally talk to him about what has been going on with her.

Poe felt like he was loosing her.

As Poe was sitting in his quarters with Finn, the two were reading mission reports. Well, Finn was reading mission reports, Poe on the other hand was loosing his focus. And Finn noticed. Finn lifts his gaze from his datapad and looked to Poe. Poe was sitting on his cot while looking at the same datapad he had been staring at for the past hour or so they've been in Poe's quarters. Finn on the other hand was sitting at Poe's desk.

"Okay, buddy." Finn says, "Lay it on me, what's up?"

Poe lifts his gaze, "What?"

"Something is bothering you," Finn says, "And it's not just because I can sense something wrong from you, you've just seemed different since Naboo."

Poe sighs and lowers the datapad beside him, "I'm sorry, pal."

Finn leans forward in his seat, "What's going on, Poe?" Finn asks.

Poe ran his hand through his curly hair, "I'm worried about Amara." He says, "Something is wrong with her and I feel like- no, I know she's pulling away."

Poe shakes his head.

"I just- I just don't know why." Poe clenched his jaw, "I don't understand whatever she is dealing with, not like you could or Rey or even Ben."

Finn frowns.

"I just wish that I could understand," Poe says, "I wish I could take whatever burden she's baring away from her."

Finn reached out and clasped onto Poe's shoulder. A familiar touch the two men were so accustomed to in the time they've known each other.

"I don't know much about the Force, because Rey promised to begin training when she returned back from Tatooine." Finn gives a small smile, "But I do know that she hasn't been the same since Naboo. Something is burning inside that I cannot explain."

Poe silently nods.

"But just because she may be withdrawing herself from you it doesn't mean you have to allow her to be isolated." Finn says, "When Rey wanted to find Exegol alone, what did we do?"

"We went with her." Poe answered.

Finn nods, "Exactly, because we're a family." He says, "And you need to go with her. Wherever that may be, physically or mentally to be there for her. Til death do you part."

Poe gives him a look, "We aren't even engaged."

Finn had a grin on his face, "Not yet."

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**SHE DIDN'T** want to be around anyone until she got a grip on herself. She was feeling strange since Naboo, hell even while on Naboo. Amara sat alone in the the thick jungle of Ajan Kloss, she wasn't lost. She knew exactly where she was, how far away the base was, and how long it'll take to walk back.

She was sitting in the dirt with trees all around her.

Jetu's words didn't scare her, what scared her was the voice inside of her head. She worried about that voice, because she recalls her vision on Exegol watching her brother hear the revelation of Palpatine being every voice he had ever heard guiding her brother to the darkness.

Is that what is happening to her.

A dark presence trying to turn her?

She placed her hands over her ears and closed her eyes as she hunched forward. Her head going in her chest, as she balled herself up.

"I- I am not bad," She whispers, "I am not bad."

She whispers to herself over and over.

Not hearing nor sensing someone approaching her, she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Spooked, Amara lifts her head and hand toward that individual. She used the Force to send them back. Only to then gasp and stand up, when Amara realized she Force shoved Poe.

Poe grunted, "Ouch," He lifts himself up.

Amara frowns, "Poe- I- I am so sorry."

Poe looks at her, "It's okay, Amara. I probably shouldn't have sneaked up on you." He says.

Amara kept the frown on her face as she walked over to him, she offered her hand to him. He looked into her eyes to see the sadness there, but accepted the hand. Once standing, Amara felt Poe not letting go of her hand.

"What is it?" Poe asks, "What's hurting you?"

Amara opened her mouth partly only to close it.

"Amara," Poe says softly, "We promised to talk about what happened on Naboo and since then you've been isolating yourself from me. I- I've given you your space, but- but now we need to talk."

Amara lowers her gaze, "I-," She closed her eyes, "I'm afraid."

Poe looks at her a bit worried, "About what?" He asks, "The First Order is gone, and sure there are still supports like Jetu but it's okay."

Amara looks at Poe, "It isn't about that war." She says, "This is about me."

Poe looks a little taken back, "Oh okay."

Amara gestures to sit down and so they sat down on a log near where she had been sitting in the dirt prior. Amara did notice that Poe was still holding her hand.

"Naboo changed me, Poe. No, that's wrong, it just- I was enlightened there." Amara says refusing to look at him.

"Care to explain?" Poe asks looking at her.

"After I left to go patrol," Amara sighs, "I felt something in the Force. It was calling me to someplace and I knew I needed to be there."

Poe nods, "Alright, but why didn't you just explain that to me then?" He asks.

Amara shakes her head, "I don't know. Maybe because I didn't want to accept what Anakin said to me that night."

Poe leans forward to look at her, "What did Anakin say?" He asks.

"I waver," Amara says, "I hesitate on my full power, Poe. I am strong in the Force beyond the level of my brother, maybe even matching Anakin's."

Poe only stares at him.

"My outburst like on Pasaana," Amara looks at him, "That is only a small portion of the untapped potential."

Poe just nods adding, "Okay, okay."

"He told me I have to decide for myself what I want. I was shadowed by my family legacy for my entire life, Poe. You know what that's like." Amara says.

Poe frowns, "More than you know."

"And I never figured out my goals, my dreams, anything that made me anything special. I was just Leia's kid or Han's daughter or Ben's sister." Amara says, "I don't know the right choice. I don't know if I am suppose to be here on Ajan Kloss helping the Resistance or- or go somewhere else and begin a life as Jedi."

Poe frowns.

"Or is being a Jedi even what I want?" Amara asks.

Poe squeezed her hand a little, "Without thinking what's one thing you know you want?"

Amara looks at him, "You." She says without hesitation.

Poe gives a small smile, "Good," He says, "Because I'm here. Hundred percent."

Amara gives a small smile.

"Through the good, the bad, the ugly. I want to be your number support. I- I wanted to do this somewhere else but-," Poe stands up and pulls Amara onto her feet, "But if I don't do this now, I- I don't think I ever will."

Amara looks at him puzzled, "Poe?"

Poe gives her a big smile, "Amara, you've been everything I ever dreamed of in a perfect girlfriend. Sure, we're both not screwed on right, given our own crap we're dealing with. You've been with me through so much." He says, "Through helping me with my nightmares after Jakku. Through backing me up about the Raddus and Crait. You've been my rock, my everything."

Amara gives him a smile.

"I- I was given my mother's wedding ring when I was sixteen," Poe says, "My dad thought it would be a good thing to hold onto. He told me one day, I will give that ring to someone I deem worthy to marry."

Amara watched Poe reach for the ring.

"Poe," Amara says.

Poe gives her a big smile, "Amara,"

He pulled the ring off the chain and put the chain in his pocket. Amara watched as Poe got on one knee, Amara gasped and took a step back but not too far since he held one of her hand still.

"Amara Solo," Poe grins at her, "Will you marry me?"

Amara looks shocked, "Oh my god."

Amara stares at the ring and then to Poe. She knew this day was coming since Lothal, but didn't know when exactly, she knew he had thoughts of it but never considered he'd actually do it.

"So?" Poe asks.

Amara nods her head multiple times, "Yes. Yes. Yes."

Poe placed the ring on her finger and then rises up to kiss Amara on the lips. She and Poe held onto each other, he even spun her while they kissed. They pulled back from the kiss, Poe brushed some of Amara's hair out of her face with a big smile upon his face.

"You and me," Poe says, "Against the world."

Amara kept the smile on her face, "Yeah."

"No secrets," He says, "No lies."

Amara nods, "Only honestly," She says, "And with that. I need to tell you something that may ruin this moment."

_{RISE OF SKYWALKER}_

**POE HAD** told everyone besides himself, Amara, and Finn to leave the command center. Poe had pulled up a holocall to Rey, which included Ben in it. Finn was sitting down in a chair, Poe was leaning against a table, and Amara stood in the middle. Whereas Ben and Rey looked to be inside the Falcon.

_"What is it?"_ Rey asks, _"Is everything okay?"_

Poe glanced at Amara, "Tell them what you told me." He says.

Amara nods, "Okay, so it's time I am honest about something." She says, "Ben and I obviously come from a strong bloodline of Jedi, and it was a given that one of us would've been the strongest. They thought it was Ben but-,"

_"It's actually Amara,"_ Ben finishes.

All eyes shift to him as a blue hologram standing next to Rey.

_"What?"_ Ben asks, _"I've known for a while."_

Finn looks at Amara, "Seriously?"

Rey also looks at Amara, _"How long have you known this?"_ She asks.

Amara looks at Rey, "Since after Exegol. Things were beginning to make sense, like how I just managed to forget tapping into my Force ability at such a young age. Only someone with incredible talent in the Force could do that."

"Alright," Finn looks from Amara to Poe, "So you're strong in the Force, what's the issue?"

_"The issue is her fear,"_ Ben says, _"Her fear in accepting the burden of her strength."_

Finn stands up and looks at the hologram of Ben. Poe pushes himself off from the table he was leaning again.

Amara sighs, "He's not wrong." She says, "When I realized how strong I am, the fear began to blossom. It started off as being scared of loosing my cool, like when dad died-."

Amara looked away from Ben's gaze.

"Or when we thought Chewie died." Amara says.

Finn moves to stand next to Amara, "That- That raw strength? That's part of your full strength?"

Amara looks at him, "It's a small portion of what I could do."

_"And back when we were kids, Palpatine sought out Amara. He saw how strong she was and wanted to use her- like he used me."_ Ben says.

In the hologram, they saw Ben being comforted by Rey, her hand resting on his shoulder for support.

_"But because you got scared you shut yourself from the Force and managed to repress it all those years,"_ Rey says, _"That left Palptine to use Ben."_

Amara nods, "Yeah."

Finn seemed shocked, "Woah, that's uh- that's a lot to take in."

Poe looks at Finn, "Oh there is more," He looks to Amara, "Go on, tell them."

Amara glanced at Poe. He looked at her with a supportive gaze. He reached out and held onto her hand, giving her a squeeze to let her know he's here.

"Alright, on Naboo when I was _"captured"_ by Jetu, I- I got the strangest feeling and- and I heard a voice." Amara says.

_"You mean a vision?"_ Rey asks.

Amara shakes her head, "No. Not a vision. Like a voice whispering into my ear, telling me things." She says.

Ben's eyes narrowed, _"What kind of things?"_ He asks.

Amara glanced to Poe for support. He nods at her, giving her a supportive smile. Amara sighs and then turns to look at her brother.

"That maybe my destiny is to be Sith Lord," Amara says, "Um- that I don't need any help and I could just kill all them without an issue."

Finn glanced from Amara to Poe, he looked worried.

Rey looks at Amara and then to Ben.

Ben looked at his sister and began to ponder over it.

_"It could be a dark Force trying to each out to you,"_ Ben says, _"Sway you while you were most scared."_

Amara nods, "Ye- Yeah, maybe."

Poe looks at her, "You're not evil, Amara." He says.

Amara looks at him and smiles, "I know,"

_"Have you had any of those voices again?"_ Ben asks.

Amara shakes her head, "Not since Naboo, although, I've been feeling something in the Force. Something calling to me, but I don't know from where or from who."

Ben nods, _"I've been getting that same feeling as well,"_

Rey glanced at him, _"I haven't," _ She looks at Finn, _"Have you?"_

Finn shakes his head, "No."

Amara has a small grin, "Must be a Skywalker thing," She says.

Ben shakes his head, _"Maybe a Solo thing, I wouldn't say Skywalker."_ He says.

Finn, Poe, and Amara look at him with a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?" Amara asks.

Ben gestures to Rey, _"Rey,"_ He says.

Rey gives him a small smile before turning to the group, _"As you know that my birth name is Palpatine, and I respect that you all do not hold the actions of my grandfather against me, but I- I am not a Palpatine."_

Everyone just looked at her and listened.

_"I decided to take upon the surname of Skywalker," _ Rey says, _"I want to honor Luke. I want to honor the legacy. If you'd allow me, Amara."_

Amara gives a big smile, "Of course. I said you take a name from my family," She says, "After all you're like a sister, Rey."

"Rey Skywalker. Hmm, has an interesting ring to it." Poe looks at Finn, "Now we gotta find a last name for you, pal."

Finn shakes his head, "It's alright." He says.

"Hey you could always have the last name Solo," Amara says.

Finn gives her a smug look, "Why are you offering Solo? Is it because you're going to be a Dameron soon?"

After he said that, Rey and Ben had different reactions. Rey was screaming with excitement, whereas Ben was actually just stunned but looked to be happy.

_"You did it!"_ Rey screamed, _"You finally did it!"_

Poe pulls Amara over and shows the ring, "Yeah, I did."

Rey has a big smile on her face, _"I am so happy for you!"_ She yells.

Amara had a smile on her face, "Thank you."

Ben had a small smile, _"I am happy for you two," _He says, _"We'll be back in a few days and then we'll discuss this feeling in the Force, Mari."_

Amara nods, "Alright."

"We'll talk soon," Poe says stepping over to the controls, "Be safe,"

He looks at Rey and then looks at Ben.

"Both of you." Poe says.

Rey nods, _"We will."_ She says.

Ben looks at Poe, _"Take care of her."_ Ben says.

"I will," Poe says.

Ben nods, _"I know you will,"_ He says, _"I just wanted to hear you say it."_

Poe ends the transmissions and then turns to Amara and Finn, the younger man was now looking at the ring that use to rest on Poe's chest on Amara's finger.

"Well," Poe says, "I think it's time we tell everyone."

Amara looks at Poe, "About the engagement?"

"Yes, but also about Ben." Poe says.

Finn looks at Poe, "You sure?"

Poe nods, "I think I have an idea on a way to smooth the Resistance being okay with Ben being here." He says.

"And what would that be, General Dameron?" Amara asks.

"Amnesia," Poe says, "We can say that Palpatine had a hold on Ben that once he was defeated all memories of his acts as Kylo Ren were erased. We can say we had him unconscious in a ship, unsure if he'll wake but only did as of recently."

"We're going to lie to them?" Finn asks, "You sure?"

Amara frowns, "They'd want his head if we told the truth. They wouldn't believe that him renouncing his title as Kylo Ren was enough, him fighting Palpatine was enough, that him and I bringing Rey back was enough." Amara says.

Finn frowns, "I just don't like lying to them." He says.

Poe nods, "Then I'll do it." He says, "They'll trust my judgement."

Amara walks over and held his hand, "If you're going to do this, I'm with you. Remember, you and me."

Finn sighs and steps over, "I can't let you just take this all on your own." He says clasping his hand on Poe's shoulder, "If you think this is the best option, I support you, general."

Poe nods at Finn, "Thank you, general."

And with that said, both Finn and Poe laughed at that and then embrace each other. However, Amara was in the middle of them, so she was pulled into a hug by Finn and Poe. She was squeezed in the middle.

"Help-!" Amara says.

Poe and Finn pull back.

"Oops," Finn says.

"Sorry, Amara." Poe says.

Amara looks at them and then smiles. She wraps her arms around her boys with the smile still on her face.

She may be anxious about these new feelings she was sensing from beyond, but she knew one thing for certain. She may not have her parents or her uncle. She may not have Vira, but she does have something special. She has Poe. She has Finn. She has Rey. She has Ben. And with them, Amara thinks she can handle whatever darkness is coming for her.

**{published on: 8/7/20}**


	66. LXVI

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**A MONTH** has gone by since the defeat of Palpatine and the victory on the Resistance's part in the galactic war. Many things have remind the same, such being that the Resistance still operated on Ajan Kloss, still sending out missions to liberate occupations still enslaved by First Order survivors.

Although, some things have changed. That being the small acceptance of Ben Solo on the base, the three; Poe, Finn, and Amara had stood in front of the Resistance and fed them their lie. They knew the backlash of the truth being out there and many angry people would rather have Ben Solo die than accept him turning to the light, so continuing to blame Ben's turning on being controlled in some manner by Palpatine seemed to allow the Resistance's to empathize with him.

That being said, Poe ended up telling the truth to a few closer officers that he trusted the most. Larma D'Arcy, Kaydel Connix, and even told Rose. He knew these three women would've understood the truth better, and even get it from the sense of Leia would've accepted Ben back no questions if he had prior. So only ten people knew the absolute truth about Ben. And for now it'll stay that way.

Ben would stay on the base as Poe and Finn began to feed the narrative that Ben was a weak minded individual who was swayed to the dark side without the self control he has now. But now, it meant Ben didn't have to stay on the Falcon all the time.

Instead the older Solo has been practicing his training along side Rey. Most of his time alone was spent with Rey, but it wasn't much of a shocker. The Dyads have a connection. Many people besides the ten who know the truth tend to stay away from Ben, probably because they are uneasy around the former Sith, but Ben does not hold it against him.

Finn and Poe have had their work cut out for them. Poe has been traveling between Coruscant and Ajan Kloss often. Even though Poe dislikes politics, he would be offered to attend meetings with senators, and since Senator Ara supports the Resistances and seems to support Ben being on the base, it helped them greatly. With Senator Ara support, the senate has been able to give more muscle and resources to the Resistance in their final mission before the entire First Order either surrendered or captured.

As for Finn, he has been between going on missions with Company 77 or in the command center. He and Jannah were mainly focused on using the chain codes Ben gave Finn after the Battle of Exegol in finding where they came from in hopes of finding their family. Also, Finn had wanted to save those troopers who wanted to deflect and give them a new chance at life, like he and Jannah had done for themselves.

Meanwhile, Amara.

Well, Amara, she was Amara.

_{THE NEW ORDER}_

**THE RAMP** of the Falcon opened up and stepping down from the ship was none other than General Poe Dameron. He had just returned from a long and exhausting mission on Coruscant.

"Welcome back, buddy." Finn stands at the bottom of the ramp with a grin, "How was the meetings?"

Poe rubs the back of his neck, "Exhausting." He says, "Honestly, I don't understand how Leia could handle the politicians."

"She just didn't give in to their demands," Spoke Lando.

Lando had stepped down the ramp with Chewie right behind him. Both Lando and Chewie had accompanied Poe on this mission, they were their to advice and console Poe about moves that may benefit the Resistance.

BB-8 chirps beeps at Finn.

Finn looks at BB-8 and then to Poe, "Wow, no screaming in the faces of senators. I'm impressed." He grins.

Poe lets out a light laugh, "Oh ha ha," He says, "You tell one senator he's stupid and then everything thinks you have a short temper."

Finn goes to open his mouth but then closes it.

The two generals walk away from the legendary ship to head to the command center, Poe needed to be filled in on missions that were going on at that moment and missions that had either been successful or not.

Poe glanced at Finn as they reached the command center, "How has the others been with Ben?" He asks.

Finn glanced at Poe, "Well no one tried to pick a fight with him today." He says, "If anything more people are slowly coming around, but you still have those who glare at him the second he is in their sight."

Poe sighs, "Maybe we should've held off on telling them about Ben."

Finn clasped a hand on Poe's shoulder, "Poe, we told them when we felt they would've been ready. In all honestly, they probably would've never been ready, but we've made the choice and we need to accept it."

Poe nods and rubs the bridge of his nose, "I know."

Finn lowers his hand from Poe's shoulder, "Not sleeping well?" He asks.

Poe nods, "I think it's the cycles on Coruscant. It's so different than here." He says and then looks up, "Alright, I think I'm ready."

When Poe and Finn entered the command center, people rose to their feet if they were sitting at their controls. Officers saluted and others just stood in respect.

D'Arcy had a grin on her face, "Welcome back, general." She says.

Poe steps over, "Thanks," He says, "How have things been while I was away?"

D'Arcy had both generals follow her to the center of the room where they had a table that pulled up holograms.

"Well for starters, we've neutralized all threat of the First Order on Lothal." D'Arcy says, "Rex sends his regards for that."

Poe nods.

D'Arcy then pulls up a map of the Outer Rim, which showed the planets in the Outer Rim. There were a total of six planets now out of the hold of the First Order fleets that remind.

"We still have a lot more work to do, but we've freed more planets. Saved more people." D'Arcy says.

Poe held a small smile, "That's great." He says, "With the support the New Republic has given us, we'll be able to have more ships and people to assist with future missions to clear out the remains of the First Order."

After that D'Arcy was handed a datapad from Connix.

"According to Jannah," Connix says, "Their mission on finding young troopers on an abandoned cruiser went well."

D'Arcy read over the report and handed it to Poe. Poe was reading over it, but looked up at Connix as she gave more details to the report.

"Apparently these kids were abducted a year ago. They think they'll be able to find their families and send them back home." Connix says.

Poe grit his teeth seeing the ages of the kids that were left to die on the cruiser alone. The youngest being ten and the oldest being sixteen. They were just scared kids.

"Jannah just wants you to call her and notify where they should take the kids until we know where they were taken from." Connix says.

Finn glanced at Poe, "They can come here."

"Finn," Poe says, "Space is tight already."

Finn gives Poe a look.

Poe sighs, "Alright, Connix call Jannah and tell her to bring them here. We will begin looking into their origin after they get medical attention, that is if they need it."

Connix nods and heads off.

Poe glanced from where Connix ran off and then to D'Arcy.

"Anything else?" Poe asks.

D'Arcy shakes her head, "We've remain in contact with Commander Pava on her mission with her squadron near Ryloth."

Poe nods.

Finn also nods, "Oh and I was told to tell you, Karé had notified us that the appointment went well and the baby is okay." He says.

Poe glanced at Finn and nodded, "Thank you."

Since the final battle on Exegol and the lost of Snap, Karé left with her in laws to live on their farm to raise her baby. Poe did not object, Karé needed to be away from the reminders of the fact her husband died in battle and wasn't coming back.

Poe nods to himself before then asking, "What's next?"

_{THE NEW ORDER}_

**AMARA WAS** standing in the middle of the jungle, eyes closed. She took in a deep breathe before slowly exhaling it.

She turned her head, eyes still closed and then used the Force to stop the large rock coming towards her.

A smirk appeared on Amara's face.

She lowered the rock and then she heard the sound of a twig snapping, her head turned around and then heard the sound of a lightsaber igniting. Amara jumped over the rock, giving space between her and her attacker.

Amara used the Force to bring the saber into her hands and ignited the green lightsaber. She wielded a weapon, but her eyes remain closed.

She sensed her attacker coming close, so Amara spun the saber before the blade came in contact with the attacker's saber. The two fighters pushed hard with their might, but Amara sensed another person coming.

Amara still using the blade to block off one attacker, let go of the saber with one hand and used the Force to hold back the second attacker.

Amara still having her eyes closed, she glanced her head between the first and second attacker. They were pushing hard against her, this caused them to get closer and closer to her.

Amara grit her teeth and then used the Force to through the second attacker back, once she heard the female grunt of the second attacker, she used the Force again to shove the first attacker back. Once she heard his feet sliding on the dirt, she spun her saber and then she then made the first strike, she heard the attacker's blade block her blow.

Amara heard the sound of the second attacker getting up. Amara's head turns a little to hear the attacker better, she still held her saber with one hand but reached at her belt.

As the second attacker came to strike with their saber, Amara had ignited a second green saber to block the attack.

Amara smirks.

She shoves the two back and then turned off the sabers before jumping over one attacking, kicking them in the back and that attacker fell forward. Amara heard the sounds of an attacker moving towards her, she exhaled as she quickly dodged the attack coming from the attacker, which was from what she heard their saber.

Amara managed to do a slide kick as she dodge their attack, causing them to loose their balance and fall to the ground, rolling next to the other attacker.

Amara pulled out both sabers and ignited them pointing at them.

"Tag," Amara grins as she opens her eyes, "You're it."

Laying on the ground were Ben and Rey. Rey was sitting up slowly and Ben was just laying there for a moment before even trying to move. Amara grins as she turns off her sabers and offers a hand to either of them.

Ben looks at her, "I was going easy on you."

Amara rolls her eyes, "Uh huh. Tell that to my undefeated victory." She says.

Ben groans at his sister's gloating, "I wasn't trying to harm you through this training exercise." He says, "This was merely a test for you to not rely on your sight."

Amara knelt down to her brother, "And I did pretty good," She says and stands up, "Come on, you have to admit, I am a fast learner."

Rey sits fully on the dirt, "She's right, Ben. Amara managed to have this down a lot quicker than I did with my training with Leia."

Ben glanced at Rey, "Yeah," He says, "I just dislike my sister having an ego."

Amara gives him a look, "That's rich coming from you." She says, "Remember back when we were kids and when you gloated about beating Jaks Dali in piloting? You're ego was so huge in comparison."

Ben looks at her, "Okay, you're blowing that situation way out of proportion." Ben says.

Amara shakes her head, "Am not."

Ben stands in her face, "Are so,"

Amara crossed her arms on her chest, "Am not." She says.

Ben points at her, "Are so."

Then they paused.

They must've realized what they were doing. They were arguing in front of Rey like literal children. The two adult siblings stared at each other with a serious look before it just vanished into laughter. Ben lightly punches Amara in her shoulder, and she lightly shoves him back afterwards.

"Is this what you call training?"

The three Jedi look up to see Poe and Finn.

"Oh you missed all the fun," Amara says grinning at her brother and Rey.

Rey steps over and points to Finn, "Are you ready for your training?" She asks.

Finn nods, "Yeah," He says.

Finn walks away from Poe, heading towards the three Force users. Meanwhile, as Finn heads over to them, Ben wraps his arm over Rey and kisses her on the top of the head. Amara, however, attached her sabers to her belt and looked up to see her fiancé walking over to her.

Poe kisses Amara on her forehead.

"How was the meeting?" Amara asks.

Poe pulls back and smiles, "Exhausting but well." He says, "And your training?"

Amara glanced back at her brother and Rey, "Going perfectly." She says.

Rey looks at the engaged couple, "You two," She also points to Ben, "And you, get your stuff and head out. This is a private training."

Amara raised her arms, "Alright, alright."

Ben lightly smiles as he walks over to Rey, whispering a goodbye and love you before heading after his sister and her fiancé.

As the couple and Ben walked up a hill towards the direction of the base, Poe glanced at Amara's belt. He finally noticed the second saber.

"Wait- Wait," He says pointing to it, "Since when did you carry a second saber? I wasn't gone that long."

Amara grins, "You weren't," She says, "But after Rey created her own. Ben decided to do the same, and I felt that I could master dual wielding."

Poe nods and then glanced at Ben.

Ben nods, "She's getting better at it," He says, "Although she still favors her first saber over the other one."

Amara glanced at her brother, "I'm getting use to it, Ben." She says.

Poe glanced at the two. When he watched Ben and Amara banter, he just remembers what Leia use to tell him about her children. How close they were, and nearly a month after coming back to the light, it felt like the bond they carried may have been damaged but amendable.

_{THE NEW ORDER}_

**UPON RETURN** to base, Poe was met with Connix handing off a datapad. Amara and Ben look at the general being told about new intel from a mission happening off planet.

"Also," Connix says, "A message was left by your father, Poe. I left it in your quarters so you can listen privately."

Poe nods, "Thank you." He says.

Connix smiles at him and then turns to the Solo siblings, she gives Amara a smile but the smile sort of fades with Ben. She doesn't hate him, but she isn't completely okay with him yet.

"Oh and when you have free time," Connix says after stopping herself from leaving, "Rose would like a word with you."

Poe nods, "Alright. Anything else?"

Connix shakes her head, "That is all, sir."

Poe nods, "Alright. Thank you." He says.

Connix walks off.

Amara glanced at Poe, "Aren't you mister popular." She grins.

Ben nudges his sister, "He is general after all." He says and crosses his arms on his chest.

Amara glanced at him, "No, duh." She rolls her eyes and turns to Poe, "So if you need to do more general stuff, I'll see you in the mess later for dinner?"

Poe looks at her, "I mean I could always do this stuff later,"

Amara reached out and touched his arm, "Poe, this is important stuff. I understand." She says, "Besides, I think I know the reason your dad messaged you. You haven't told him of the engagement yet."

Poe sighs, "I was going to but things piled up."

"No excuse, Dameron." She says, "You'll march into your quarters and finish whatever general business you need to do, and then call home. Talk to your dad."

Ben grins, "I'd listen to her," He says, "She is pretty bossy."

Amara mocked laugh, "Oh har har," She turns to Ben, "And where did I get it from?"

Ben kept the smile on his face, "Mom."

Poe had a small smile thinking of it. Yeah, Amara shared qualities of her parents. Some more than others, but what was for certain was the fact that Amara was a lot more like her mother than her father. Ben, Ben was a lot like Han.

Poe nods, "Alright. Fine." He says.

Amara glanced to Poe and points to the direction of his quarters, "March off, general."

Poe jokingly salutes and then turns off. He glanced back briefly to see the two siblings head off in a different direction. Poe glanced forward and shakes his head, grinning slightly.

_{THE NEW ORDER}_

**AMARA WAS** cleaning R2-D2 while listening to C-3PO ramble on and on about something she had lost track of. She was under a large tent surrounded by mechanic parts and tools. Across from her was Ben, he was tinkering with his handle of his saber. The older man complaining that he didn't like how it felt in his grasp.

Amara, however, noticed how dirty R2 was so decided to give him a nice shine. Since the passing of Luke, R2 had become her mother's droid, but after the passing of Leia, R2 had become Amara's droid. Him and 3PO honestly.

"Mari," Ben starts talking, "I heard from Lando that Senator Ara spoke on Poe's behalf about my being here as no threat to future peace."

Amara glanced at him.

"Why would Ara do that?" Ben asks.

Amara shrugs, "Maybe because she heard the bullshit we've been saying," She says, "Or maybe she felt bad for judging me poorly when we first met."

Ben nods.

Amara lowers the towel from R2 and sighs, "Are we doing the right thing? Lying to everyone about you?" She asks.

Ben shrugs, "Maybe. Maybe not." He says.

Amara frowns and turns back to R2, "I just hate the fact that we have to lie, but also knowing that if we didn't- well maybe people would've wanted you dead."

Ben put a tool in a tool box, "Plenty of people want me dead, Mari." He says, "I can hear their ever so loud thoughts."

Amara says nothing.

Ben tilts his head, "And you do too,"

Amara lifts her head to meet his gaze, "You know damn well I do."

There was a moment of silence between the siblings, but it didn't seem to disturb the golden droid from continuing his monologue or what not.

"And heavens when we had discovered that we were not in a cave but in fact some asteroid monster," C-3PO says, "I was certain we were goners."

Amara glanced at her brother, "Any idea what he is talking about?" She grins.

Ben shakes his head, "I thought you were listening."

R2 beeps at them.

The astromech explained that 3PO was telling the tale of when their father and mother, along with 3PO and Chewie had escaped Hoth after an attack on a Rebel base back in the days of the Empire.

Amara glanced from R2 and then to Ben. The two siblings looked at each other for a moment or so, before turning back their attention to what they were doing.

And then 3PO continued the tale, going into heading to meet with Lando and how their grandfather had arrived and captured their parents. Holding them hostage before their father was taken back to Jabba.

Some of these things were stories their parents told, but some things were either left out due to memory being foggy or worry that the story might scare them as children, but now they heard it with every detail.

Amara looked at the droid, "Hey, 3PO."

C-3PO paused in his dialogue, "Yes, Miss Amara."

"Can you tell us about the Clone Wars?" Amara asks.

C-3PO looks a little stunned, "Why would you want to know about that?"

Amara shrugs, "I don't know," She grins, "Curiosity."

3PO looks at Ben, "Master Ben?"

Ben nods, "I would like to hear it." He says.

C-3PO looks at the siblings and then to R2. R2 beeps at C-3PO, he was telling the droid to tell them about the war.

"Alright, if that is what you wish to hear." C-3PO says, "Where exactly would you like me to start?"

Amara kept the grin on her face, "The beginning, 3PO."

**{published on: 8/28/20}**


	67. LXVII

**I do not own the rights to any of the Star Wars properties, characters, story, and so on. I only own the right to my character Amara Solo and any side characters such as Vira that I add to the story.**

**Amara Solo is portrayed by Chloe Bennett**

**POE HAD** listened to his father's message. Most of it was same old same old. Asking when Poe was coming back to Yavin IV to visit. Poe had been telling his old man that he'd visit when things settle down, but things only got busier since the last time he had called his dad.

Poe sat at his desk in his general's office. He was tapping the desk, thinking. He was considering on calling his dad or not.

He knew that Amara would get upset if he didn't call Kes.

Poe leans back in his chair and then shakes his head, he hasn't spoken to his dad in maybe a month, due to how busy he's been. And he and Kes have been leaving messages for the other to listen and then send another message.

Poe decided to call home.

He pulled up his holocomm and phoned his dad. It took a few moments but after what seemed to be a minute or so, Poe saw his father's face blue and as a hologram.

_"Son,"_ Kes smiles, _"I see you got my message."_

Poe gives his dad a smile, "Yeah, I just gave it a listen."

Kes observed his son, _"You look tired, son."_

"I just got back from Coruscant." Poe says, "Haven't had time to slow down."

Kes sighs, _"You need to pace yourself son." _He says, _"Give some work to your co-general. Or even ask Amara, I'm certain she'd want to help."_

Poe smiles, "I know she would," He says and shakes his head, "She has a lot to deal with at the moment with her Jedi training."

Kes nods, _"I heard the news of Ben Solo."_ He says, _"You trust him?"_

Poe looks at his father, "I do. I know Leia would, not only that but both Amara and Rey trust him. That is enough for me." He says.

Kes nods.

There was a moment of silence between the father and son. Poe's gaze drifted to a photograph in a frame next to the hologram of hi father, it was a photograph of Amara and Poe. This photo was taken on Ajan Kloss by a new recruit who had a camera and decided to take a photo after the two announced their engagement.

_"So,"_ Kes says,_ "You finally propose?"_

Poe glanced at his dad, "Huh?"

_"You aren't wearing your mother's ring,"_ Kes gives a smile, _"I knew you'd only let it go if you found the right person."_

Poe reached to where the ring would've rested on his chest, remembering the fact that it wasn't on him anymore. Poe lowers his hand and just nodded at his father.

_"I'm happy for you son,"_ Kes smiles, _"You and Amara will have such a wonderful life together."_

Poe grinned, "When we announced it on the base apparently there was a running bet on how long it would take us to get engaged." He chuckled, "Jess seemed to have won that bed."

Kes kept the smile on his face.

"I wanted to tell you sooner but things got too crazy here," Poe says, "After our trip to Naboo things just- just moved so fast."

Kes nods, _"I understand, son. Remember I was there in the wake of the victory for the Rebels. I may not have stayed during all the complicated stuff like you are doing, but I get it."_ He says, _"It isn't easy to rebuild after a war."_

Poe agrees, "No. It isn't."

_{THE NEW ORDER}_

**POE HAD** finished his call with his father and sought out to find Rose. Connix had told him that she needed to see him, so Poe decided to seek her out instead of sending someone to collect her.

As Poe walked through the base, he heard voices coming from the jungle. His gaze lifts and sees Finn and Rey returning from training. Based off the appearance alone, Finn got his butt handed to him, so it is probably best Finn still has his training solo.

Poe walked into the command center and it is there where he found Rose. Rose was fixing a computer in the command center as Poe walked over to her.

"You were looking for me, Rose?" Poe asks.

Rose lifts her gaze and sees Poe standing next to her. She stood up from the seat she was at, seeing as she had finished fixing the computer.

"Oh yeah," Rose says, "But in private."

Poe nods, "Alright."

The two walked out of the command center and seemingly moved away from the base. The two sat near the jungle but still close to see the base. Rose sat down on a log, but Poe stood.

"What is it, Rose?" Poe asks.

Rose looks at him, "I've been worrying about something."

Poe raised his eyebrow, "About what?"

Rose sighs, "From what I've been studying from Rey's texts on the Jedi, there always has to be the Jedi and the Sith in some manner. Light cannot exist without dark." She says.

Poe nods.

He understood that basic. It's like the sun and the moon, a planet needs the sun and the moon or in some planets cases multiple suns and multiple moons.

"You're worried about the fact it's unbalance now?" Poe asks.

Rose nods, "Yes." She says, "I spoke to Rey about it and she seems to be a bit worried, but said since she doesn't sense anything dark that we shouldn't worry."

Poe crossed his arms on his chest, "True."

Rose fumbles with her fingers, "It's just- what if whatever dark Force that could follow after Palpatine be worst? Maybe stronger?"

Poe gives a small smile, "Then we'll fight them like we did with Palpatine and the First Order." He says.

Rose only nods.

"I understand being worried about it, Rose. The Force," He makes hand gestures, "I- I don't fully understand it like the others. Although, I do trust Rey's suggestion. We shouldn't overly worry about it now, but keeping a look out is also a good idea."

Rose looks at him and nods.

"Was that everything?" Poe asks.

Rose stands up, "Yeah." She says.

Poe gives her a smile, "Alright," He says, "Thank you for bringing it to my attention. Finn and I will talk more about it later."

Rose smiles, "Thank you for hearing me out." She says.

Poe nods.

He watches as Rose walks off. Poe stands there overlooking the base. He looks around seeing things move as normal as they've been before. Pilots doing flight exercises, mechanics fixing things, droids all over, recruits moving from point A to point B, and so on.

Poe's gaze move toward the right where he sees Amara.

Amara is smiling at something her brother says as they were meeting up with Finn and Rey. Behind Amara was R2-D2. The astromech that Amara seemingly adopted following the passing of her mother.

Poe couldn't help but smile softly when seeing her. He has known Amara for years, longer than Finn and Rey. They've always seemed to have known of each other throughout their lives but only becoming face to face when she joined the Resistance. It didn't take long for their relationship to blossom and for Poe to be certain of one fact, that he was going to marry her.

_{THE NEW ORDER}_

**MEALS WERE** probably the most Ben socializes in, but to be fair, most of those who are still nervous about him kept their distance. And the only ones who sat with them were the core group; Rey, Finn, Amara, Chewie, Poe, and sometimes Lando and Rose.

Today was that night that everyone was attendance to. The group were sitting at a table inside the mess hall with their treys filled with their evening meal.

The conversation was usually split, sometimes it was work related because Poe can't seem to let things rest until after dinner. Poe would be talking to Finn, Rose, or Lando about next steps in the recovery of the galaxy, whereas Rey, Amara, and Ben would be taught teasing each other.

This evening was a little different.

"So Finn," Rose spoke, "How has your Jedi training been?"

Finn shrugs, "It's alright." He shakes his head, "I wouldn't call myself a Jedi."

Rey nearly smacked him from across the table, "Finn, you're technique has improved a lot since you first started." She says, "Don't sell yourself short."

Finn glanced at Rey, he looked at her sheepishly.

Lando pointed at the boy, "I'd listen to her if I were you, lad." He grins.

Chewie also growled.

Amara had a small smile on her face but then turns to Poe, "So did you call Kes?" She asks.

Poe nods after he took a sip of his drink, "Yes. He wanted to say congratulations to the both of us for the engagement, but he knew we're all over the place with business." He says.

Amara nods, "Yeah."

Her eyes drift to the ring he proposed to a month ago. Sometimes it felt unreal wearing it. Amara felt like no one should dare wear this ring. That the only true owner besides Poe was Shara Bey.

Amara lifts her gaze to Poe, "I'll be certain to give him a call," She says, "Thank him properly."

Poe shrugs it off, "Ah, you don't have to." He says.

Amara looks at him, "Poe, your father will become my father-in-law, of course I'm going to thank him properly. We're family." She says.

Poe looks at her and just nods.

Conversations fell into place like usual. Poe mentioning to Finn about some things he'd want to discuss after their meal. Ben mentioning how he wants to train a little after their meal with Rey and Rey completely okay with that. Rose talking to Lando and Chewie about the Falcon's upgrades.

Amara slowly seemed to slip out of the conversation.

She rested her head in the palm of her hand and she stared at her trey. She lifts her gaze and looks at her friends and family.

A small smile escaped her lips.

Seeing them all together brought something to her. Joy, maybe? Either way, she was just glad she had her brother back. She was glad she didn't have to fight him. She was happy the war was over, although she wished it didn't take so many lives in the process.

Amara lifts her head from resting in her palm and then turned her gaze behind her, when she did so, it seemed to gain the attention of Ben.

"Amara," Ben spoke.

Amara looks at her brother.

Now everyone was looking at the Solo siblings. Poe reached out and held onto Amara's hand, Rey held onto Ben's upper arm, Rose looked worried, Finn seemed confused, Lando and Chewie just stared at the Solo's with some concern.

"What is it?" Poe asks.

Ben glanced at Rey, "You don't sense it?" He asks as he turns to Finn, "Do you?"

Finn shakes his head, "No- No."

Rey also shakes her head, "No. What is it?" She asks.

Eyes drift between Ben and Amara.

Poe pulled himself closer to Amara, "What is it? What are you sensing?" He asks.

Poe knew, he knew with this relationship like many that there will be their share of issues and complications. The Force is one of those for him. He doesn't get it like Ben or Rey or Finn, heck Maz understands it more than him. But Poe knows that the Force connects with everything from being told by Leia, but also understands Amara's connection is something she cannot deny anymore.

Amara furrows her brows and lifts her gaze to her brother. Ben seemingly is only staring at Amara, as if everyone else wasn't there.

"Something is calling," Amara says looking at her brother in utter confusion, "But what?"

Amara moves her gaze from Ben and then looks around in the interior of the mess hall. Everything about this hall has been the same since before the Battle of Exegol, but suddenly being in the room felt off and strange.

Amara pushes herself out of Poe's embrace and stands up.

"I- I can't explain it," Amara says.

Poe stands up next to her, "It's okay."

Ben also stands up, "Maybe we should get some fresh air." He says, "Collect ourselves for a moment."

Amara nods at her brother.

Amara turns to Poe, she gives him a small smile. Amara leans over and kisses him on the lips before parting. Amara held onto his hand as she looked into his eyes.

"I just need a moment and I'll be fine." Amara says.

Poe nods, "Yeah, yeah. I get it."

But in reality he doesn't get it. Poe is wanting to give her the space to figure this out. He doesn't want to come across as smothering her. But he doesn't want to lead her to drift away from him either.

Amara gives him a small smile and squeezed his hand before letting go of it. She turns and follows Ben out.

Poe didn't miss the looks some of the members of the Resistance gave Ben as he passed their table. Some glaring and others appearing to be scared of him. Even though they gives these expressions directly at Ben, no one has wanted to try and harm him, yet.

Poe turns and sits back down.

Poe looks at Rose, "I guess this is a sign," He says, "We should investigate anything odd in the Force."

Poe looks at Rey and Finn.

Rey nods, "Of course," She says, "With Palpatine gone and the First Order defeated, all the bad is gone."

Lando shakes his head, "I wouldn't say gone, kid."

All eyes on the respected general.

"When Vader was defeated the Empire fell, sure, but that didn't stop people from during to the dark side." Lando says, "There has always been evil in the world. Evil has been around a lot longer than any of you, hell longer than me and the Wookiee."

Chewie growled in agreement.

_{THE NEW ORDER}_

**AMARA AND** Ben stood outside of the base, the temperature had lowered a little due to the sun had set beyond the horizon.

Ben placed his hand on his sister's shoulder, "Do you want to lay down or mediate?" He asks, "It might help collect yourself."

Amara looks at her brother, "Nah, I think I need a walk."

Ben tilt his head at her, "Want me to accompany you?" He asks.

Amara gives him a soft smile, "I'm not a little girl, Ben. I don't need you to protect me." She says.

Ben rolls his eyes, "I'm aware, Mari, but sometimes you get too lost in your head you might get yourself literally lost in the jungle." He says.

Amara lightly shoves him, "You underestimate me. I've spent a year in the jungle. I know it well." She says.

Ben sighs and shrugs, "Fine, be that way." He says, "I'll go mediate in the Falcon."

Amara nods, "See you in a little bit."

Ben nod and walks off.

Amara heads into the jungle, alone.

She only hears the sounds of the insects and other creatures that live in the jungle of Ajan Kloss. She hears branches moving a little as the wind blew.

Amara looks upward as she is fully hidden by trees. She stops in the middle, surrounded by trees all around her. She looks down to the dirt and then sits down.

She knew she told Ben she was going for a walk, but maybe he had a good point with mediating. She didn't want to do it around Ben, because she doesn't like mediating with others around. She preferred doing it alone.

She crossed her legs, rested her hands in a relaxed way on her knees, and closed her eyes. She was controlling her breathing and trying to relax but also focus.

Focus on the Force that is trying to call her. Trying to gain her attention. She was trying to focus to figure out some answers.

She felt something during her mediation, a cold sudden chill that went up her spine. She felt as if she was somewhere twenty degrees colder. She reached her hands up to hug herself, in order to keep herself warm, but did not stray from loosing focus.

_"Amara,"_

Amara turns her head, eyes still shut, in the direction she heard the voice.

_Amara opens her eyes and let out a deep exhale, she looks around and isn't on Ajan Kloss anymore. Instead she is standing in a hut in a sandy surface. She looks around and noticed the hut wasn't very large, nor did it feel familiar._

_"What the hell is this?" Amara asks._

_"I've kept something here," Spoke an old man, "For Luke all these years, but he, he never needed it."_

_Amara tilts her head, "Ben? Ben Kenobi?"_

_Old Ben Kenobi looks at Amara with a small smile on his face. The old Jedi fully faces her and gestures for her to sit in one of the couches._

_Amara stands, but Ben sits._

_"What is this, Master Kenobi?" Amara asks._

_Ben doesn't look to her, "The Skywalker line is a strong one, no one can deny it. It is not surprising at all that you two were the ones who sensed it."_

_"Sensed what?" Amara asks._

_"What did it feel like?" Ben asks her._

_Amara frowns, "Cold. Dark." She looks away, "A bad feeling."_

_Old Ben stands up and walks over towards the young woman. Amara lifts her gaze from the sandy ground to the old Jedi._

_"A new evil has awaken," Old Ben says, "And it's calling to you and Ben."_

_"Why us?" Amara asks, "Rey was the one to defeat Palpatine."_

_Ben gives a smirk, "That may be, but with the help of all of the Jedi. Past and present." He says, "This isn't about Rey. This isn't about the Resistance. This is about you and Ben, as Skywalkers."_

_"This is personal." Amara states._

_Old Ben nods, "Yes."_

_"Who? Who is calling to us that doesn't seem to like us?" Amara asks._

_Ben does not answer._

_Amara nods, "Great, just as useful as Anakin is with answers." Amara says._

_Old Ben gives her a small smile, "Impatient, like your grandfather." He says and then looks directly at her, "And no, I do not know who this evil is, but I know they were close to you before."_

_"Me? Personally?" Amara asks._

_Ben shakes his head._

_"Okay, we're back to vague answers." Amara says, "So this person could either know me, Ben, mom, dad, or my grandfather?"_

_Ben just nods._

_Amara sighs, "Wonderful, that'll make finding them a lot harder."_

_"This is a mission you and Ben must see through," Old Ben says, "If you sense what I sense about this new evil presence, then you know how serious this could be."_

_Amara frowns, "Another Vader or another Ren."_

_Old Ben nods._

Amara opens her eyes.

She is back on Ajan Kloss. She looks around and the senses someone coming, she stands up and goes to reach for her sabers, only to see Ben approaching her.

"Ben," Amara says.

"Amara," Ben looks at her.

Amara looks from her brother and then up at the sky.

"Looks like we're still cleaning up for whatever mess the Skywalkers left in our wake." Amara says.

Ben walks next to her, "It could be because of me, Amara."

Amara looks at him, "I know." She says, "It's the burden we both must share as the last living members of the bloodline."

Ben looks at her and nods.

"Whatever is coming," She says, "We'll handle it."

**{published on:9/19/20}**


End file.
